The Dreamer
by cold summer night
Summary: *COMPLETE* When we live, is it important for us to follow the rules? Do we even have to plan everything and live according to it? I know someone who does, me - The Dreamer!
1. The Dreamer: The Proposal

**Disclaimer:**Mihona Fuji is the original creator of Super Gals. All the creative rights belong solely on her. I do not own the anime or its characters, no matter how much I would want to, especially Rei Otohata!

**Author's Note:**I really missed a lot on this website fanfiction(dot)net - new stories and new readers! I've been very focused with my studies, training and other things, but now I'm back to the very thing I would love to do for the rest of my life – writing stories! So, here's my first story for 2011! Read and enjoy! Please leave a review, as a writer it would really help me a lot! Please indicate things that I should be improving on. I would appreciate it - really! And tell me if you somehow like the story! I would love to hear from you – readers!

* * *

><p>"<strong>The Dreamer: The Proposal"<strong>

End. I hate that word. It's so hard to say and so hard to believe that this is how it's going to end. With me leaving all behind those that matters to me the most. What future would it be without my friends, without Otohata-kun by my side?

"..We create the path in our life, we make our decision each day – only we can mold our future. The secret to success lies in our way of thinking. If you say that you can't make it, then you can't. But if you believe that you can - then you can, you will make it! Success isn't so hard to get if you will just be positive in all your ways. Congratulations to us all!"

All the graduates of the University of Tokyo (Todai) made a standing ovation. I signaled a bow to them and they all tossed their mortarboard up in the air.

"_So, aren't you that girl so desperately obsessed with Otohata you even followed him here? I wonder why he's going out with you. Ugh."_ A girl walked up to me at the science lab just to say that. It's not like I was following Otohata-kun. Besides, I got in here first! _"Well, I wouldn't be surprised either why he wouldn't go out with you."_ That made her mad, so mad that she splashed the test tube's blue element on my face. Good thing it was just water in blue. Whew! I may not have much beautiful memories here, but still, I will miss Todai! I laughed at the thought of all my memories here at the university. I glanced at the graduate students who were making their way to meet their family. How happy I would be if my parents are here. But sadly, that's just a lovely thought. I glanced up at the Sakura tree near the bridge. I heaved up a sigh.

"Reminiscing?" It's Miyu.

"Oh, my God! I thought you wouldn't come. You shouldn't be here. I mean your condition, I thought-"

"I just came here to congratulate you! I can't stand being at home on the graduation of one of my best friends – duh! It's not just me, everyone's here too! Look!" So, they really are here to celebrate this day. Ran, Yamato, Tatsuki, Mami, Towa, and Yuuya.

Yuuya stretched out his hand and gave me a big frame. "Congratulations! Here's my gift to you."

"Thanks! I love picture frames. Thank you Yuuya-kun." Yuuya scratched his head, saying that it was nothing. "Actually, it's not just a frame. It's a painting."

"Oh, my God! Really? So, may I open it now? I'm so excited." What a beautiful sunset, amazing! Yuuya is really good at this. "Yuuya, I love this painting of yours. Thanks. Really!"

"Where's Otohata?" Mami asked quite irritated and I wonder why.

Now that she asked about that, where is he? Of course, he's here – it's our graduation day. "Well, -"

"So, you two still haven't talked since?" Yuuya asked in a concern voice.

"It's not like that. Well, yes – he wouldn't talk to me or answer my calls-"

"You two haven't talked? Since when? What happened? That dummy what did he do to you? What's his fault this time? Pfft. That guy!" I sighed at Ran's random questions.

"Honestly, it was my fault this time."

Everyone looked at me in shock. Silence fell; even the rustle of the leaves can be heard. Well, really? So what happened? Okay, I'll tell you. It happened two weeks ago. Otohata-kun asked me to help him rehearse his lines for his upcoming film. We sat under the Sakura tree of Todai to get started. I took the script from him and started to read my then line. Everything was going smoothly until tears fell from my eyes.

_Aya: Don't go. Please don't go to her Genji. I can't bear the thought of you being with any girl other than me. So, please._

_Rei: I'm sorry –_

"_Hey, are you really crying? Aya?" I wiped my tears out of embarrassment. Oh, gee. I'm not the film star here. I shouldn't be carried away by this. This is shameful - even crying in front of Otohata-kun. Ugh._

"_I'm so sorry. Sorry about that. I just can't take it. This girl loves him so much. I wish he would just-" Stay. Stay. Stay. Why can't I say the word? "Anyway, let's just continue."_

_Aya: Don't go. Please don't go to her Genji. I can't bear the thought of you being with any girl other than me. So, please._

_Rei: Aya, will you marry me?_

_I flipped the pages of the script, to look for the line. He grabbed the script from me and said, "It's not in there."_

"_Okay. Then what's the line?" What? Not in there? What does he want me to do create my lines? I thought he wanted to practice the script?_

"_It's not from the script." He cleared his throat._

"_I don't understand." I gulped and searched for any sign of joke – but he's way too serious when he said that. I looked at him and shook my head. Wow, he's a great actor based on his actions. I bet he would get an award for this. "I don't know what to say. Maybe acting is really your forte. I'm speechless – really." I slightly punched his right arm. "Seriously? Congratulations in advance, you might just win the Best Actor Award." I laughed on what I said._

"_Aya, I am always serious." I just nodded. "I won't joke about getting married."_

_Now it's time for me to clear my throat. But what should I say? A proposal under the Sakura tree? This is sweet, but not as sweet as my dream of proposal like that of Brad Pitt's proposal to Angelina nor the lights-under proposal via helicopter. I have the grandest dreams in life, but since it came from Otohata-kun, it's very special - even grandest than those that I mentioned._

_He snapped me out of my thoughts. "I know I said before that I wouldn't settle for anyone,-" He never thought of marrying me before? What? Did he say that? Really? I can't remember. "But if this will make you stay then I wouldn't mind." I nodded for him to go on. "I mean, you know I don't see myself with anyone anyway. If it's the two of us together, then I guess it will be okay. Don't you think?" I looked at his eyes but drifted my gaze right away. I don't want to be stuck there, I might do something shameful or inappropriate. "It would be like good friends living together forever just like our college years. So what do you say? Are you going to marry me?" He said it, asked it so plainly, so cool as if asking someone 'Want to eat, yes or no? Okay. Bye' What? What's with him?_

_My lips went 'O'. Is he serious? Friends living together? Just like our college years? But what we did in college was call each other, text each other, e-mail each other, review for the tests together, eat lunch together, watch him DJ-ing at the club, watch girls flirt with him, rehearse with him – we never even have a romantic date like that of real couples. For Pete's sake what's that? So, until now even though we're a couple he sees us as FRIENDS? Come on! What does he want me to say? 'Yes, I will marry you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you as friends.' That would be foolish. I stood up and walked away. "Forget it."_

"_Are you even serious?" He stood up and grabbed my wrist. "W-wait. Wait. Forget it? After I went all the trouble to be here and ask you to marry me? You will just tell me to forget it? Are you nuts?"_

"_Yes! I am nuts. I am so nuts to believe that we have something special. All those years that I've been with you, I thought you already realize what we have. I can't believe this. I can't believe that you are the same Otohata I met five years ago! You're still insensitive as before! Is it so hard for you to say hose three words?"_

"_Oh, yeah! And do you know how hard it is for me those four words? And I thought you were so intelligent to think that by asking you to marry me you will realize how I feel for you."_

"_I really realize now what I am to you. Thanks to you. I hate you!" I covered my mouth hoping that it didn't slip from me. But those words, I'm the one who said it. "Otohata-kun, I'm-"_

"_You are right. Let's just forget it then."_

_But I didn't mean to say that. I just hate him because he didn't tell me that he loves me. Shouldn't we proclaiming words of love when we ask for marriage? Shouldn't we?_

"Why did you reject him?" Miyu, Ran and Mami asked in disbelief. Okay, that hurt. Not too loud guys!

"I don't know. But he still sees me as a friend. How can I not reject him?" I said hoping someone will agree on my side. When there's none, I surrendered. "I know, he's right. I'm so nuts."

"Well, Miyu thinks you just did the right thing. Marriage should be bound with love. If you don't have it then how can you be a couple? Besides, when you got married then that should mean you two decided to take it on the next level." I smiled at Miyu. Thanking her from taking my side just now.

"_We create the path in our life, we make our decision each day – only we can mold our future_." Otohata emerged out of nowhere. "If that's how you want your future to be – then I wouldn't stop you anymore. If you want to go to Paris, then do so."

"Otohata, don't be so hard on Aya-chan." Tatsuki said tapping his shoulder. He shrugged and walked away. Yuuya was about to say something but I stopped him. I shook my head.

…

"_**If that's how you want your future to be – then I wouldn't stop you anymore. If you want to go to Paris, then do so."**_

…

"_**If that's how you want your future to be – then I wouldn't stop you anymore. If you want to go to Paris, then do so."**_

No. Please don't walk away from me. "NOOOOOOO!" I keep shaking my head, I was running out of breath.

"Hey, Aya. Are you al-"

Am I dreaming? I wiped the droplets of sweat on my forehead. Oh, gee. Did I just fall asleep here? Thank God, it was just a dream. I sighed. I took the bottle of Pocari on Otohata-kun's hand.

"You don't seem well. Did you fall asleep? Had a bad dream?" Tears start to swell on my eyes. I shook my head. "We could call the rehearsal o-" I embraced Otohata-kun, hoping he would not vanish from me. He embraced me back.

"Otohata-kun. Don't go. Please don't go. I can't bear the thought that you're not with me. So, please."

I saw him blink thrice. "So, did you memorize all the lines on this script while I'm away? I'm amazed. I man, you don't have to-"

"I'm serious here." I pushed him lightly.

"There, there. I know, I was just kidding." I looked at him through my lashes. "Besides, I'm not the one who's leaving." He lay on the grass and closed his eyes. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna stop you from achieving your dreams."

How I wish you would. How I wish you would. Please make him stop me from leaving. If he asks me to marry him – I would.

"But-" He hesitated to continue.

"But what?" He opened his eyes. "Aya, there's something I want to ask you. I mean, I know you'll have a bright future in Paris." He sat up, brushed his silky brown hair as he deeply looked into my eyes. "Aya?"

"Otohata-kun?"

"We've know each other for a year before we became a couple. And now we've been together for-" Wait. One, two, or three? Have we been together for three years? It doesn't matter.

Oh. Gee. Otohata-kun, we've been together for four years? Oh, no! Not four years because we called it off for about six months and then we got together after that. That means we've been together for three years and a half! Yeah! I said to myself when I realized he's having a hard time computing the years we've been together. Ugh. "We've been together for many years. And so, I guess it would be okay. What I wanted to ask is will you stay with me?"

"Yes! I will m-?" What? Stay? Did he really just say stay not 'marry me?' He looked at me with visible confusion on his face. This is so embarrassing. Oh, gee! "Of course, I will. I will. I will-" What now? "Marr, merrily think about it! That's right. I'll think about it." Genius or stupid? Zip it please.

"You'll think about it?" Okay. So, this isn't working. Maybe Yamato's right, I should just ask her to marry me if I want her to stay.

"Otohata-kun? Time's running, maybe we should just start rehearsing your lines." Nice one Aya. Just change the subject.

"Aya, marry me."

I grabbed the script and search for the line he said. Not here. Wait. I glanced at him. Is he joking?

"It's not in there."

"Then where could it be?" Is it in your heart? I laughed at my question.

"What's so funny? I'm serious. I will never joke about this."

Ouch! I bit my lip hard to know if I'm hallucinating. It's so painful, I think it's bleeding. So, this is real! It's not just one of my fantasies. But it's like in my dream.

He leaned in close and looked at my lips. I blushed. What's he going to do? Oh, gee. "Your lips, it's bleeding."

"Wha- what?" I searched for my handkerchief but I can't find it. I turned on the other side so Otohata-kun wouldn't see me and licked it. "Is it gone?"

He shook his head, leaned in very very close and smiled wickedly. He wiped my lips with his handkerchief. I sighed, if it's because of disappointment or relief – I don't know. "Thank you."

Marry him? It's not even a question. That was too plain for a proposal of marriage. But since it came from Otohata-kun – it's the grandest proposal ever. So what if it's not like that of Brad Pitt's or the banner type of proposals via jet planes. Who cares? If it's Otohata-kun, just by being simple, just by being him – makes it grand! I looked at his eyes, his eyes that were so dark and tempting. I gulped and catch my breath. He snapped me out of my thoughts. "I know I said before that I wouldn't settle for anyone. But if this will make you stay then I wouldn't mind. I mean, you know I don't see myself with anyone anyway. If it's the two of us together, then I guess it will be okay-"

"Say, why would you want to marry me?"

"Simply because I want you stay with me." I guess that's enough, what a simple reason.

"Even so, - yes, I will marry you Otohata-kun!" We embraced each other and laughed our heart out.

It's very far from the proposal I have listed on my dream book but for as long it's Otohata-kun. I could set aside my set of dreams there. So, want to know my dream proposal? Here it is, just like how it is written on my dream book, but of course you wouldn't see the pictures and stickers I pasted on it - sadly:

Dreamer's Book

A's Dream Proposal page 12

Full moon's there to witness, I could feel the cold breeze on the seashore. It was a night in February, people are all asleep as I sat on the sand and watch the stars above. Suddenly a violin will start playing and candle will be ascending like balloons. And then, lights will slowly open from where I am. As I slowly walk, lights will be opening from the stairs. There would be rose petals on stairway; on the third step I will see a love letter. I will be walking up the stairs and see at the other end – the love of my life. We will be having a romantic dinner with a musical background, the violin and the grand piano. After the dinner we will dance and head to the seashore. Right there, he would kneel before me and propose. He would open a box with a ring on it – a white gold with one big diamond at the center and sixteen small diamonds at the side. "Will you spend the rest of your life with me by marrying me and becoming my wife?" And I will say, "Gladly, I will marry you!" He will kiss my hand and say, "I love you, Aya."

A's Dream Engagement page 13

A's Dream Wedding page 14

A's Dream Kiss page 16

Wait up! Don't turn the page yet! Come on, I said I will tell you about my dream proposal not my other dreams as well. I might tell you all one day. But not today!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>Thank you so much for reading! First question, did you like it? Did you spot grammatical errors? How did you find the characters and the story? Tell me everything you think about it. Do you want Rei and Aya to get married? What would you want to see on the following chapters?


	2. The Dreamer: Guest for the Night

**Disclaimer:**Mihoni Fuji is the orginal creator of Super Gals. All the creative rights belong solely to her. I do not own the anime or its characters, no matter how much I would want to, especially Rei Otohata!

**Author's Note: **Chapter two is here! Read and enjoy! Don't forget to leave a review! (",

* * *

><p><strong>Dyalicious: <strong>I'm glad you like it! I'm so excited to post the new chapters – though I'm still working on it, I'm changing a few things every now and then. Again, thanks! I hope you will read chapter two as well!

* * *

><p>"<strong>The Dreamer: Guest for the Night"<strong>

Was it just like yesterday when we first met? Was it just like yesterday when you lend your handkerchief on me? Was it just like yesterday when we started to date? Was it just like yesterday when we became a couple? How time flies so fast, I don't know. All I know is I'm happy because I'm getting married soon! I should call my friends right now and tell them the event. Sure Ran will get mad for disturbing them at this hour. But I just can't sleep, I must let this extreme emotions snap out. Before I could switch my lamp on, my cellphone rang. Oh, gee! It's Otohata-kun!

"Moshi moshi? Oto-Otohata –kun?" I'm so nervous even though he's not here, just on the other line – I don't know why but it's like he's giving me electric currents and rapid heartbeat. Oh, gee. I'm so crazy. "Ye-yes. I'm still here. Sorry about that."

"So, I'm just checking up on you." Oh, that was so sweet of him. Is that you Otohata-kun? "And oh, you happen to take my script with you. I'll just get it, tomorrow?"

"Okay. Tomorrow? Should I drop it on the agency?" I walked to the window hoping to breathe fresh air, I was about to open it when I saw a figure not so far from my apartment. I opened it and the figure became more visible which made me smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I know - it's too short for a chapter. I will be posting chapter three the soonest possible time. LOL!


	3. The Dreamer: Surprise

**Disclaimer: **The only thing I own on this is the story! Happy? LOL! All the creative rights belong on its original owner – Mihona Fuji.

**Author's Note: **And now for the third chapter, hurrah! Please leave a review – it'll help me a lot. Yes, you heard that - a lot! Read and enjoy! In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!

* * *

><p><strong>Dyalicious: <strong>Thanks again for reading! I'm so happy you find that sweet! Don't worry I'll keep on writing about this. Their wedding will soon be posted, so keep checking on this page! Stay tune! LOL!

* * *

><p>"<strong>The Dreamer: Surprise"<strong>

"Will you stop smiling like that? People are starting to think that you're a loose woman." Ran said while waving both of her hands on my face. "Wake up! Wake up! Will you?" I just looked at Ran and smiled even more.

"Wait, wait. There's something you've got to tell us, right? Your surprise?" Miyu ate which is actually the last piece of Belgian Waffle on my plate. She is such a hungry eater nowadays. How did she eat all my waffles? It makes me wonder.

"But before that Miyu. Aren't you supposed to confess that you and my br-" Miyu slip her chocolate ice cream on Ran's mouth.

"What is it?" Confess something? About Miyu and who? And Ran's brother? Does this mean they're getting married as well? "I knew it! You and Yamato are getting married as well!" I pointed at Miyu. They both looked at me. "What? Am I wrong?"

"As well? So, who's the other couple?" Miyu asked trying to think. "Don't tell me?" She keeps on nodding and smiling. "Your best guy friend is finally getting married to Mami?"

"Y-ye what? No." I shook my head and took a sip of my Caramel Macchiato.

"Then. Oh, I get it! The reason why you're happy, the reason why you're smiling since we got here is because.." Ran looked at the ceiling and clapped her hand. "This is easy, Towa is getting married to Kudo? Bam! I'm right, am I not?"

I rolled my eyes. "No-"

"Ugh." Ran rubbed her chin. "Then the race is still on! Game on!" She looked at me suspiciously. I just nodded at her with a smile wanting turn into a burst of laughter. I sighed. "Okay, could it be?" She shook her head. "But it's impossible if you're going to tell me that you and Oto- Oto- Ototchi are getting married."

"Really? Actually this is our secret for now. Okay?" My best friends both nodded. "Otohata-kun asked me to. Um, I mean Otohata-kun and I are getting married! So, you're right!" I could no longer hide my laughter so I laughed so hard!

My two best friends laughed, I can even see their tonsils for their outrageous laugh. They aren't buying my confession? What is up with them?

"I am serious. We're getting married." I looked into their eyes and gave them a refined look. "I think this is the time where you should be hugging me while saying congratulations." Then they went up to me.

"We're so happy for you. How did it happen? I thought you're leaving-"

"Not anymore." I beamed at them as they embraced me. "Too much squeeze, too much squeeze – time to stop." We all laughed. "So, a while ago Ran said you are going to tell me something. What is it?" I inquired.

"Well, yeah. The thing is, Yamato and I." I nodded urging her to continue. "We are, actually – um," she paused to sigh "Yamato and I, you know – we, we-"

Ran butted in, "they're having a baby. Duh! Why is it so hard for you to say? There, I helped you sister-in-law. You should thank me, you know."

Miyu shook her head, "yeah, thanks Ran! Thanks! Really!"

So, I thought I will surprise them – but I guess I'm the one who is surprised. I went to the café' counter and ordered another Caramel Macchiato.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Thank you so much for reading! Don't forget to hit the "Review" okay? Just suggesting not an order - really. LOL! 


	4. The Dreamer: Engagement Party

**Disclaimer: **How many times do I have to tell this? Mihoni Fuji is the orginal creator of Super Gals. All the creative rights belong solely on her. I badly wanted this anime for myself! Oh, gee. Don't sue me.

**Author's Note: **You might have noticed that each chapter is a bit short. I'll work on that! I'll try to come up with longer chapters. Please be kind! LOL!

* * *

><p><strong>angeLsapphire<strong>**:**Hi there! I was so touched by your comment. I know, I'm so shallow when it comes to my emotions. Anyway, when I read that? I was jumping with joy that I wanted to post chapter four right away! Thanks for reviewing my story.

* * *

><p>"<strong>The Dreamer: Engagement Party"<strong>

I cuddled the bear Otohata-kun gave me in one of our college festivals. Tonight turned out well, although it's not what I have in mind.

Dreamer's Book

A's Dream Engagement page 13

It will be a night in a five-star hotel. Everyone will be gathered in the pool area. A live band will be playing and there would be poetry reading. Candles will be floating in the water, we will be having a sumptuous dinner and the one I love will announce our upcoming wedding. I'll be on his side and we will dance all night, under the stars and the beautiful fireworks.

Well, what happened was far from it, but even so – it's okay. For as long as it's Otohata-kun! The engagement party happened at the Palm Tree Café. The gang was gathered there and after we ate, Otohata-kun grabbed my hand and announced our wedding to be.

"The reason why I called you all is because Aya and I are getting married." I eyed Miyu and Ran, telling them to be surprised.

"Oh, my God! Congratulations!" Miyu went up to embrace me. "Thanks!"

"Huhh! Ototchi, here's what I am-"

"Save it Kotubuki." Otohata-kun glared at Ran to shut up. "Congratulations would be enough."

"Congrats man! Finally you got the courage!" Tatsuki folded his arms. "Don't worry, Ran and I are getting married as well you know! Not too long from now. I'm going to-"

"Shut up Tatsuki! Dream on! Dream on! Duh!" Ran nagged at his boyfriend.

"What a wasted couple, congrats to you both. I am so happy – really! You deserve each other – you know." Seriously, Mami's so ecstatic. I can't believe this. It's as if she is the one who is going to get married.

"Thanks Mami!" I embraced her, and then I saw Yuuya. I smiled at him. "Yuuya-kun!" He embraced me and patted my back. "Hey, it's not like I'm going to die, Yuuya-kun." I said in a cheery voice.

"Congratulations, Aya. I'm so happy, very happy for you."

"Yo." It's Otohata-kun. I let go from the embrace. "Say, you're the best man. Yes or no?" Otohata-kun asked his best friend.

"Deal. Anything for Aya." Yuuya-kun looked at me with sadness in his eyes. I know he's just so sad because his best girl friend will be married. I can empathize with that.

"Okay. Let's party!" Towa took some party poppers and threw icings on our faces.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Again, this one is short too! But what I can assure my readers is that I'll update my story at least thrice a week or maybe twice. Okay, thrice it is or more! LOL! Thanks for reading! (",


	5. The Dreamer: Worries

**Disclaimer:**Is it really necessary to say it - time and again? Okay. Mihona Fuji is the owner of Super Gals! I love this anime, I wish I could buy it one day and write about what happens after their school days. Anyway, all the creative rights belong to Mihona Fuji – period.

**Author's Note:**It's painful to wait and wearisome too, don't you think? That's why chapter five is here! I hope you guys will love or simply just like all the chapters on this story. Keep on reading and reviewing! I look forward to it! LOL!

* * *

><p><strong>dyalicious:<strong> You know I am having so much fun writing this story, there will be a lot of scenes like that in the future – so watch for that! LOL! I'm really glad you liked it! Thanks!

**luckyclover15****:** Oh, rest assured – plus, I will be updating this story for like everyday or every other day 'coz I'm in high spirits! LOL!

* * *

><p>"<strong>The Dreamer: Worries"<strong>

One last look at the mirror, perfect! I took my ipod and hurriedly went outside. Yes, I'm late for the first time. Those two will surely hate me for a second and will ask for a bite at the Café. I plugged my earphones and played a song. I sighed - my surroundings are different from before. Everything seems so alive and bright! I saw Ran waving at me, I waved back. My two best friends looked at me from head to toe.

"Wow. The nerdy has fashion sense. Love it!" Ran exclaimed.

"You're blooming, do you know that? You look awesome!"

"Thanks, you guys!"

"But since you're late you know what to do right?" I nodded at Ran's statement.

We went to the Café' first and after having a girl talk and being full we went from store to store to look for baby clothes and things, and maternity dresses as well. While picking for a maternity dress, I asked Miyu about what gender she wanted her first child to be.

"Well, honestly I want a girl so I could create dresses for her and play with her as a girl. But either way would be fine. What about you?" I repeated her question "Not long enough, when you and Otohata got married – you're going to have a baby as well you know. You want a girl too?"

"Don't tell me you never thought of it until now?" Ran asked while giggling.

That stung me. She's right I never thought of that. Oh, gee. What did I get into? Otohata-kun and I? When that time comes, what am I going to do?

"Hey, mole. What's up with you? You're blank." Ran shook her head.

"Honestly, I didn't think of that. Otohata-kun and I never kissed before. So I never thought of, you know – that kind of thing. That's-"

"You never kissed?" I shook my head to say no to Miyu. "We have a big problem here, you don't know what you're up to my friend." That's the same thing I was thinking.

"Did you know that after your wedding there would be a honeymoon?" Ran asked.

"I- I know that. Silly!" My cheeks start to burn. I know it might be hot red now.

"Well, here's the thing. We'll tell you about it at your shower party. Promise." Miyu blinked at Ran. Oh, this made me so anxious.

* * *

><p>Those two, they are to blame about this. Now I don't know how to face Otohata-kun with these thoughts in my head. I looked for my phone so I could call Otohata-kun but I can't find it. Gee!<p>

I sensed someone was behind me so I turned around and saw him standing with a very cold expression on his face. I smiled at him and greeted him. He grabbed my hand and took me with him. Where are we going? I can't even ask him that, I'm filled with so much thoughts.

"Will you tell me what you're wearing?"

"Oh, this? Miyu and Ran told me I look good with this. What do you think?" I waited for him to compliment me, but was just disappointed to hear what he said.

He shook his head, "it does, I mean – it doesn't look good when it's on you. It's very daring. It's so unlikely for you to wear that. And the color? It is striking on the eyes. I can't even look at it." Ugh. Is that so?

It doesn't look good when it's on me? But it'll look good on others rather than on me? He doesn't like red? How come? I researched about this, guys like red. Ugh. Is that a myth then? Oh, wait. I think he's right! Absolutely! They like a woman who wears black! According to Cosmo-mag, Man Manual section – a new study shows that men rate women as sexier when they're rocking this hue, likely because it flatters a figure and make women seem more mysterious! How can I forget about that!

"The thing is, you shouldn't wear them. Let's go, I'll take you home."

"But I thought we're going to have a din-"

"Yes, we will but not tonight. Not when you're wearing-" He didn't continue what he was about to say. Just when I thought I will be having the first romantic dinner of my life, well – it was cancelled.

"Okay." My cellphone vibrated. I sneaked on it – it was Yuuya calling. I answered the phone when we got into Otohata-kun's car. "Moshi moshi? Yes, we already left. No, I am not. I mean yes. What? Oh, that? Yes. It's in my apartment. I haven't opened it yet. But I have an idea what it is." This talk with Yuuya is somehow easing the pressure I have with Otohata-kun while we're on the way home. "Let me guess. Is it a painting? So I am right? Haha. I guess I'm good at foretelling. And for that, you owe me a Caramel Macchiato and a Belgian Waffle tomorrow. Oh, forget it. Seriously."

Owh. Ouch! I bumped my head and dropped my phone. That really hurts. What just happened? Otohata-kun came to my aid. "Sorry Aya. A cat crossed the street." I looked at him in disbelief. A cat at this part of the city? Unbelievable. He took my hand away from the bump on my forehead. "Let me see, goodness. I didn't mean to - this is terrible."

"No, don't worry about it. I'm okay. It's just a bump, it'll be gone tomorrow." I hope, I'd like to add but didn't. I picked up my phone. Gee. That really hurts. I looked at Otohata-kun who continued his driving while smiling. How can he smile like that? Was it so funny to bump my forehead? Otohata-kun's not himself these days and that's an addition to my worries. What has gotten in to him? I shook my head and sighed. I don't know.

I dialed Yuuya-kun's number. "Hey, sorry about that. Yeah - I'm okay. It's just a bump, nothing more. Yes, you better. I don't know a cat crossed the street. What? That's what I think so." I glanced at Otohata-kun who is now focused on his driving. "Yes, you could. I'll be there in a minute anyway. Okay, I'll see you there. Okay. Swear. Bye."

Otohata-kun asked who it was. I said it was Yuuya-kun, he looked at me and for the second time, 'Ouch.' I got another bump on my forehead. Gee. Is he really a pro-driver? What is it this time? "We're here." I looked at my side and searched for my apartment, "this isn't my apartment."

"Yes. It's not – obviously." I blinked twice. "Let's go." He went out of the car and urged me to come out.

When I alighted his car I asked, "I thought we're heading home?" He shook his head.

"I know that you're hungry. So, we'll still eat our dinner. Besides, I caused you two bumps. Now, shall we?"

"Actually," I'd like to say that I'm not hungry anymore but seeing Otohata-kun in a different state made me say, "okay, let's go." Ugh. I can't even say no to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>Thank you so much for reading! Hit the review tab, puh-lease? LOL! (",


	6. The Dreamer: Dinner for two or not?

**Disclaimer: **I am just an avid fan of Super Gals. Writing fiction about the anime is one of my hobbies so please – don't sue me. All the creative rights belong to its original creator – Mihona Fuji!

**Author's Note: **I guess I would be updating this story often! Read and review.

* * *

><p>luckyclover15: Thank you! Surely, I will be updating this story as often as possible. I actually have a target date – I mean, I need to post the wedding chapter this June (because it's June, wedding month! LOL!).<p>

dyalicious: I'm laughing as well on him! Well, it's pay back time. Remember when he was so cold to Aya in the past – so this should be Aya's moment! Although of course, a lot of things will happen. Really.

* * *

><p>"<strong>The Dreamer: Dinner"<strong>

My heart stopped. Oh, gee. This is going to be the best dinner of my life. I inwardly laughed when my dreamer side invaded my mind. But all those thoughts faded when we passed on one of the most expensive restaurants in Tokyo. I looked on a nearby stall and shook my head. Oh, come on. Don't tell me? He's taking me to the convenience store? Seriously? He asked me if something was wrong, I just shook my head. Aya. Please be simple. It's okay! So what if your first dinner with him will be in a convenience store? For as long as with your Otohata-kun, it'll be fine! It's the grandest. Right? Right Aya?

When we got in the store I took a milk drink and a clubhouse sandwich. Otohata-kun took it from me and paid for it. He asked me if I want anything else – I wanted to say, yes I just want to go home. But of course, I didn't say it. I just shook my head and thanked him.

I noticed a bunch of girls – as usual, gushing over Otohata-kun. And now, they are making their way to meet my future husband. Yeah, you heard that right! My future husband! Perhaps, to get autographs or photos with Otohata-kun. One of the girls acknowledged my presence by asking, "Hey, are you his girlfriend? You look beautiful! You know, a gal like you should be with him instead of that nerdy Hoshino."

I sighed, "I am Aya Hoshino." Their jaw slightly dropped. "And thanks for the compliment." The girls glared at me and surrounded Otohata-kun, asking for autographs and pictures. And me? I was just at the corner. Could I really endure all these things? I mean, Otohata-kun's so popular. I'm always jealous of the girls around him. Do you think I'm being selfish? I mean, wanting him all for myself? I looked at the wall clock and thought of Yuuya-kun. Poor Yuuya-kun must be waiting at the doorstep now. I chuckled at the thought – remembering how Yuuya-kun would always climb at the gate. I went outside and waited for Otohata-kun to emerge out.

I walked on the other side of the car and tried to open it. Of course it was locked. I peaked through the glass and saw my phone. The lights are on and it is vibrating, Yuuya-kun's calling me. I just sighed and looked up in the sky. How can the stars not shine tonight? It was so cloudy. Is it going to rain? And more importantly, what happened to my dream dinner?

Dreamer's Book

A's Dream Dinner page 11

One morning, the doorbell will ring. It's the mailman! There will be a letter of invitation for me – a dinner invitation. And there's a package as well, he will send me a dress! On that night, a black car (limo) will fetch me from my home and take me to this fancy restaurant. Then we will just eat dinner there and go to the highest building in Tokyo wherein we could see the beautiful city lights.

Dream on, Aya. Dream on!

I went back to the convenience store and called Otohata-kun's attention. I know he's irritated with the girls so I have to help him out. "Otoha-kun, we should be heading now before it rains." I seized him out from the girls' circle and took him with me. I don't care I the girls will be mad at me. It's not like no one is even mad at me. Come on, being with Otohata-kun for so long wasn't as easy as you think! Imagine all the girls looking at you, giving you an eye, looking at you from head to toe – as if I'm in a laboratory, and I'm the dissecting subject or specimen. Anyway, so it did – it rained. We were running out of breath and all soggy when we got in the car.

"Back there, thank you for the hundredth time, I guess." I just smiled at him and took a tissue pack from my bag. After I took some sheet, I handed him the tissue. Well, you see I'm actually Otohata-kun's aid for four years. That's what I do when girls are mobbing him. I will always be the one who will take him away from them. Will I always be like that?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Thanks for reading! Please review, I really would want to hear from the readers of this story. (",


	7. The Dreamer: Rainy Night

**Disclaimer: **Just an amateur writer who happens to be so much in love with Super Gals! I don't own this anime, but I'd love to! All the creative rights belong to the original creator – Mihona Fuji.

**Author's Note: **Hi readers! I've been so happy these days so here's chapter seven! Read and review!

* * *

><p>luckyclover15: Well, Otohata-kun has a tight budget, so that's expected from him at the moment. Ugh. He's even messing up Aya's dream. But we'll see what will happen on the day of their wedding. LOL!<p>

Dyalicious: Thanks, thanks a lot! And here's the next chapter right away! I'll keep updating. Hehe

* * *

><p>"<strong>The Dreamer: Rainy Night"<strong>

I peeped through the window. Maybe Yuuya-kun waited too long and decided to go back home. I wish he could just go back and save me from here. I stole a glance at Otohata-kun. Ugh. Why did I ever ask him to stay? Because it was raining so hard – that's why. I can't face him. I can't be with him alone. Oh, gee. His presence alone makes me sick. I turned around and went to the kitchen to get him some coffee. When I looked at him, I almost dropped the coffee on my hand. It's not the first time I see him shirtless but still, I can't take it. I can't control the heat on my cheeks.

"H-here's your coffee I'll leave it on the t-table," Gee, Aya! Stop stuttering! I went upstairs while saying, "I'll just fetch a towel. I'll be right back." When I got in my room, I almost fell on the floor the moment I closed my door. I placed my hands above my chest, hoping to find strength not to collapse. Oh, gee. What to do? What to do? I walked non-stop inside my room just so I'm doing something. If I didn't get back there – Otohata-kun will be worried. Will he? I need to get back. I almost tripped when I went downstairs. Well who wouldn't trip? Seeing Otohata-kun on his boxers? I can't breathe. I blew the thoughts of it and just focused my mind on different things. I glanced at him, hoping that I didn't wake him up. I sighed in relief. I went beside him and watched him sleep. The way he sleeps, he looks like a person who won't kill a soul. He seems so peaceful, like an angel. Otohata-kun? I hope you're always like that – so serene. So that I could never get nervous when you're around, you know.

I felt a hot tingling sensation on my forehead. What's that? I opened my eyes and saw Otohata-kun's face near mine. Oh, gee. I gasped. Did I fall asleep? Yeah, I did. I was just watching Otohata-kun sleep and that somehow made me fell asleep. Good thing he's still sleeping at this second, I can't imagine what I will do if he saw me here – so close to him. I touched my forehead, perhaps it's just the bump or a bug? Never mind. I went upstairs and took a blanket for Otohata-kun. When I got back, I covered him with the blanket. I never visualized that this day would happen. Having him here with me, just Otohata-kun and I? I am so happy. I will forever remember this rainy night. I smiled as if I won the lottery and leaned forward to kiss his forehead. I was a few inches away when he opened his eyes. My eyes became wide in shock. Oh, gee. I'm so busted!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>So, what do you think? Please review. Thanks! Xoxo


	8. The Dreamer: Seeing You in the Morning

**Disclaimer: **This is a work of fiction. I do not claim any ownership on this anime. Super Gals is a property of Mihona Fuji and all the creative rights belong to her! (But we never know what will happen, I might buy it one day if she plans to sell it. LOL!)

**Author's Note: **What can I say? I am in cloud nine the moment I read your reviews. I just hope you will continue to read and review! Enjoy reading!

* * *

><p><strong>luckyclover15<strong>**:** You think she's busted? We'll see. Oh, we can't blame Otohata-kun about his budget. You see, he has been working for himself since high school days, right? So he couldn't just spend all of his money right away! LOL! Anyway, here's chapter eight! Keep reading.

**dyalicious:** Aya is a very timid girl. Maybe she would be closer to death or she would just lose consciousness by then. But we'll see what will happen, we'll find out if she will ever overcome that for Otohata-kun. What do you think? Hehe

**angeLsapphire:** I know, it's too short. I somehow can't make it longer though I'm trying to. Hehe. But I will always be updating – promise. And thanks for liking it – I really am glad! Just reading all the reviews made my day! So I couldn't just leave the day without updating. Here's the next chapter – wait no more. (",

* * *

><p>"<strong>The Dreamer: Seeing You in the Morning"<strong>

I don't want to wake up yet. I don't want to wake up yet. Oh, please. I want you here with me Otohata-kun. I opened my eyes with dismay. Ugh. That's the good part of the dream, how can I wake up and not be able to go back on that? I shook my head and yawned. I looked at the clock – it's six thirty in the morning. I went downstairs and stopped on my tracks when I heard some footsteps. Oh, gee. Did I leave the doors unlocked? Oh my God. Am I robbed? Or someone's waiting for me and I will be killed or more than that. Ugh. I should call 911! The footsteps were becoming loud as I get near.

"Hey. Good morning!" Otohata-kun? "What? Are you okay? It's as if you saw a ghost. Had a bad dream, perhaps?" Oh, so it's just Otohata-kun. Yeah. I forgot that he's here. I held my chest with my left hand hoping my heart's beat will become normal. I looked at Otohata-kun and noticed that he's looking at me from head to toe. He beamed. I lay my hands on myself - my face, my hair, and was afraid to look at what I am wearing. I felt all the blood in my veins drip! I inwardly screamed in shock and run as fast as I can back to my room! No, no – no!

This is so embarrassing! I looked at myself in the mirror and saw a – well, I look like a kid. Yes, I braided my hair last night. I wore my pink Barbie shirt which length is just an inch away from my undergarment. You see, this shirt is my favorite. My mom gave it to me when I was in fifth grade. And to add up my pink furry slippers and natural face – without a blush-on, I looked like a vampire. I can only sigh. What if Otohata-kun changed his mind to marry me because of this? Ugh. I'm so doomed! I threw myself on the bed and screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Oh, please. (hides her face) Don't be disappointed, I know it's short but I'm trying my best. Tomorrow morning, I will be updating the next chapter – so at least, smile and review. LOL! (",


	9. The Dreamer: The Other Sides

**Disclaimer: **I'd like to skip this but I shouldn't, right? Mihoni Fuji is the original creator of Super Gals. All the creative rights belong to her. Just a reminder, I do not own the anime or its characters – what I own though is this story.

**Author's Note: **Told you I will be uploading before noon time (PH time zone). So here's chapter nine! Read and review! Xoxo

* * *

><p><strong>dyalicious:<strong> So here is the next chapter! Well, Aya forgot that Otohata-kun was there – if she remembered she could've at least fix herself. But anyway, Otohata-kun liked what he saw. If he didn't why would he beam, right? LOL!

**angeLsapphire:** Yeah, that's what she wanted to wear. So let's leave her be. I agree about that – that she looks nice when her hair is braided. I think it looks cute! A lot of hairstyle could be done on her hair since it's long! Right. And I assure you, Otohata-kun likes her that way. Niaha

**luckyclover15****:** *laughing because you're crying hysterically* LOL! Yeah, as always – it's short. But like I always say, I'm going to update this everyday except when there is an emergency at home and except this Friday because I'm going to watch Miley's concert. LOL! Yes, he's such a hardworking man – have a lot of jobs till now!

* * *

><p>"<strong>The Dreamer: The Other Sides"<strong>

I made sure that I am all-set when I went down. I should be a different Aya compared to what he had seen earlier. I hope he already erased that shameful memory out of his mind. I walked slowly down the steps, I glanced at Otohata-kun who is sitting at the dining area. When he looked my way I gave him a fresh but forced smile and greeted him, "good morning!" I took a glass of fresh milk, put it down and sat on the other side of table – in front of Otohata-kun. I smiled at the thought that we're almost like newly-weds. When I looked up at Otohata-kun he was staring at me. Perhaps he knew what I was thinking. Gee. He can read right through me. I'm so predictable. I took a piece of bread, an oatmeal cookie and placed them on my plate. I examined the foods on our table – there were ham, bacon, eggs and salad. Did he make all these? I sliced a portion of the egg and ate it. Oh, my! I could even cry because of the taste! How can he cook it this way? The egg is so soft, so fluffy and the taste is different. It tasted healthy. I chew it and took another slice. I cannot hold it any longer so I asked, "Otohata-kun? Did you cook all these?" He just nodded. "This egg? It tasted different. What did you put on this?" I took another slice.

"Simple. Just cheese and mushrooms." Cheese and mushroom? I'm so ashamed of myself - I can't even cook an egg. It's not that I don't like to cook. In fact, I love to cook! It's just that I don't have the talent to do so. With that, I felt so sad. I wish I could cook something decent to Otohata-kun when we got married. I searched for Otohata-kun's face and saw him looking at me. I shifted my gaze on the food. "It's very delicious – really! I didn't know you could cook."

"Well, there are things you don't know yet about me, Aya." He just said it so plainly, but how can my heart jump out of my chest? I just know a few things about him, there are still more to come. And today, cooking is one side of him that I didn't know. It's making me nervous for some reason. "About last night," did he just say it in a question?

"Last night? Oh, what about it?" Okay. If this is about that moment when I was about to kiss him – what should I say? I ate the cookie on my plate and stuffed the bread inside my mouth so I could have time to think.

"I don't believe in ghosts. And I'm not telling you this to scare you." I just nodded for him to continue speaking. "But last night? I was so sleepy but I can feel that there's a figure who was watching me. It was very close to me. I can even feel its breath. My vision was so blurry, I can't remember how it looked like." That was a relief on my part. So he didn't know that it was me. Thank God for this.

"You must have been dreaming." I suggested. But then I saw him grin so wide, I controlled my jaw not to drop. I didn't know you could grin Otohata-kun! So that's your second side for today! Ugh. No, actually he beamed when he saw me this morning. Remember about my sleepwear? So that's his first side. And then, he could cook – his second side. Right.

"Perhaps, but it seemed so real." He looked at me through his eyes, as if scanning my face and thoughts – searching for answers. "Must have been an angel."

I can't read him, does he know that it was me? What is he trying to say? "What made you say that it was an angel?" I asked him so he could stop looking at me like that, he makes me feel uncomfortable.

"That's because when it was near me, I felt like I was in heaven for a moment." Don't say that. Not when I'm here, now I can no longer control my jaw to drop for a second. I can feel my cheeks are burning right now. I tried to breathe and drank all the milk in my glass to hide my emotions – they're filling me now. Why did I even ask that?

"By the way, I'd like to talk about our marriage." I almost choked at what he said. I repeated his question. Of course, we are getting married. Oh, snap. What's happening to me? "I know we're both in legal age, but still, I'd like to ask for your hand in marriage with your parents' approval." I paused for a while. I haven't talked about that with my parents yet. This is going to be a big problem. In fact, my parents thought that at this moment I am already packing my things and heading to Paris! I licked at my upper lips to remove the milk on the sides of it.

"Honestly, I haven't talked about it with my parents. But I will, just give me a day. I'm not ready to tell them yet." Because they will get mad at me. I'm so afraid they will not even consider me as their child anymore for marrying too young. Well, twenty one isn't young besides I already graduated college. But the marrying age in our family ranged from 25 to 29. Believe it or not! Although during my mom's time – it was okay to get married as early as seventeen! I remember mom told me that it was always their parents who would choose when and with whom they were to marry. My mom got married when she was eighteen and with her parents' choice of man. In short, I don't think mom will agree.

"You're not the one who's going to talk to them." What? "I will. Just give me their number, let me handle it." Did he just wink at me? My, my – am I starting to see another side of him? Third side for today – in fact. I took my phone in my bedroom and handed him the numbers. Once he got the numbers I went outside the apartment. I can't stand this, mother might shout at Otohata-kun – poor Otohata-kun. I sat at the bench on the porch. I glanced at the door hoping Otohata-kun will emerge from it and give me good news. What's taking him so long? If I may estimate the time he has been talking on the phone – I think he has been talking for thirty minutes or more. I can't hold this any longer. Perhaps, my mom is scolding Otohata-kun.

When I got inside the apartment, I saw Otohata-kun standing beside the stairs. I heard him say, "Here she is." He handed me the phone.

"Oh, mom. Don't speak yet, I really love Otohata-kun. So please-" I was momentarily stuck. I looked at Rei as swiftly as I can. "Seriously? What? No. You're joking. Of course. Yeah. Okay. Okay. I will. Me? I will. What? You'll be going to Pa-" she's telling me to hang up, "wait. No, I'm not through talking yet. What? Of course, I will. Mom, I said wait-" Okay. She hung up on me. Was that even mom? What has gotten into her? She approved of Otohata-kun that fast? I even thought it would be difficult. I shook my head in doubt. How can Otohata-kun charm my parents? Long before, they didn't approve of our relationship in the first place.

"So? What did she say?" Otohata-kun asked when he noticed I was not moving nor blinking an eye.

"Oh, she said she's going to have her dress done by her friend in Paris so she must hang up on me. Would you believe that? She's so excited about the wedding. I can't believe this!" I raised my hands in the air.

"What are you so upset about?" Otohata-kun's right. What am I upset about anyway? I shook my head.

"I just can't believe that she's that easy." I wonder what made my parents agreed upon this marriage. What's the price for this? They're giving me away – just like that? I looked at Otohata-kun – examining his actions. Something is not right. Otohata-kun's question resounded in my mind. Ugh. He's right what am I upset about - really? I should be happy, right? Right! This is going to be the start of the best days of my life! Best days in which I could see all of Otohata-kun's side! But why am I nervous again?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Thank you so much for reading! I hope you like it. Keep reading and don't forget to leave a review! Thanks! Xoxo (",


	10. The Dreamer: Making Plans

**Disclaimer: **Like I always say, Mihona Fuji is the original creator of Super Gals. All the creative rights belong to her! Got it?

**Author's Note: **Forgive me for not uploading yesterday! You know, I went to Broadway, stood there and waited for almost four long hours just to see Miley Cyrus! I did see her! Yhey! Tonight's her concert at SM MOA, Philippines. I will be there to see her perform! Anyway, who cares about that? I'm just saying this just so you know why I haven't updated the story yet. Well, I'm a big fan of Miley! But of course aside from being a fan of her, I couldn't just leave my site without updating! I couldn't just leave it hanging, could I? No. So here's the chapter ten! Read and review!

* * *

><p><strong>luckyclover15:<strong> We'll find out more about her mom on the following chapters. (Well, on the anime her mom has always been strict to her – about her studies and choice of friends. We'll see why, that is, on the late chapters. And why she isn't strict at the present – in fact, why did she become cool). Thanks for the review! (",

**dyalicious: **Thanks! All people has their sweet side – even the cold-hearted or "ice-prince" Otohata-kun! Haha.

* * *

><p>"<strong>The Dreamer: Making Plans"<strong>

An hour passed since Otohata-kun left, I glanced at the clock – it's already past nine in the morning. I should get dressed now. Otohata-kun told me that we'll meet up by lunch. I went to my room and caught sight of the package Yuuya-kun sent me. It's a painting of sunset, I know. I un-wrapped it as quick as I can. Oh, I'm wrong. But it's nice. I was actually taken aback by it. It was a painting of Spring rain. Wait, this place looks familiar. Could it be? But maybe I am wrong. I placed the painting on top of my bed and dialed Yuuya-kun's number.

"Yuuya-kun? Hai. Sorry about last night. I hope you didn't wait much long. Really? Honestly? Yes, so I'm sorry. Well, something happened along the way. Yes, yes. And after that, but yes I am okay. I feel fine. I think they're gone now." I mean, the bumps on my forehead. "Oh, I guess not today. Otohata-kun has a plan on his own for today. We'll meet by lunch at the agency. Yeah. Hehe. Of course, you wouldn't believe this. My parents approved of our wedding. I know. I know. Unbelievable. Mom is even excited about it, she told me her dress should be done in Paris! Crazy mom. But what I am wondering is how Otohata-kun made them say yes. Otohata-kun's so mysterious. You know what? This morning, I was surprised to know that he can cook. He's a good cook. I was so ashamed of myself! Haha. What? Yes. W-well. Actually, he slept here. It was raining so hard last night. So, he stayed for the night. Yuuya-kun? I am so happy. I feel so blessed. I can't believe this is even happening. Yes, I'm sorry again - maybe next time or tomorrow? I see. Yeah, bye. And Yuuya? Thanks for the painting, I'll put in the living room. Yeah, bye."

* * *

><p>When I arrived at the agency, (Otohata-kun's agency) I<p>

went to the lobby and asked for Otohata-kun. I was told to proceed at the studio. Otohata-kun was having an interview, perhaps for a magazine, when I opened the door. Yuuya-kun was there too. He walked up on me when he saw me entering the studio.

I punched his right arm like a kid.

"Owh. What was that for?" He rubbed his arm. "You're becoming strong, way to go."

"Exaggerating? You hung up and didn't even tell me you'll be here."

"I want to surprise you – that's why." Oh, yeah.

"Where are my Caramel Macchiato and Belgian Waffle?"

"It'll be here in a minute."

I looked on Otohata-kun's on-going interview.

"Is it for a magazine?" I asked Yuuya-kun.

"Yes. They had the photo shoot three minutes ago." I nodded.

Otohata-kun nodded his head at me when he saw me looking at him. I bowed my head and smiled at him and at the interviewer. He stood up and dismissed the interview. He bid goodbyes to the crew and said he'll be going now. Going now? I thought the interview is just starting? It's not over yet, right? Interviews supposed to be at least more than four minutes. Or am I wrong?

"Let's go." Now?

"Okay." I glanced at Yuuya-kun and waved goodbye. "Your treat, don't forget or else I'll kill you!" We both laughed, then Yuuya-kun nodded goodbye.

* * *

><p>We went to a nearby restaurant and met the wedding coordinators. Both were friends of Otohata-kun. They will be the ones to arrange the wedding from details to grand. Actually, I think the wedding is going to be a simple one. We talked about the expenses, I'd like to contribute half of it, well, you see we were rich before, then we experienced bankruptcy in my high school years then when I got into college my mom told me everything. You'll know about all these one day. As I was saying, I can contribute half of the expenses since we're rich still. Since my parents agreed on my wedding, I'm sure they are much more willing to hand us the wedding expenses. But Otohata-kun looked at me seriously, close to madness when I suggested that. So, I just kept my mouth shut when it comes to dividing the expenses into two. He said he will be the one to spend every single cent about the wedding. He instructed the coordinators to make the wedding cost less as much as they can. This is the only wedding I could have. I wish he will just allow me to make it the grandest! I sighed and blew my dream wedding away.<p>

"No, it'll be in a church - a simple church near Tokyo. I want the wedding to be as sacred as possible. No papparazzis. No video coverage for the press."

"But I'm sure they will be-" Otohata-kun shook his head.

"Still, it's a no."

"Well, we'll be arranging everything you need. You just have to tell us what you want and what you don't want. What about the wedding date? Have you decided on that?"

I looked at Otohata-kun, he was shaking his head. "Well, do you have any suggestions?" The coordinators looked at me as if telling me to say something. They are both ladies so I guess they know that I should decide on this since it's my day.

"Miss Aya, any date you want your wedding day to take place?" I smiled and think of, of what? Of course! The day we've been together!

"Well, what about on the twenty sixth of June?"

"Otohata? What do you think?" One of the coordinators asked.

"That's fine with me. That's a good date, June wedding it is."

"Okay, the expenses will be paid at the end of the wedding. After its success since you're a friend. Well, we'll check if the church is vacant on that day. Licenses and other things are in our care. You don't have to worry anything. Please give us the list of the entourage and whatever motif you decided on. But if you want us to decide, that's okay. Later tonight, we'll be sending you an e-mail about our samples. We'll create everything right away. And if you will both agree on one of our samples then your wedding is created."

"Samples? What do you mean samples?" I asked.

"The samples composed of everything. Let's say Sample One will have Chocolate Brown and Gold motif, St. Peter Church for the ceremony, Imperial Hotel for the reception, your wedding invitation is sent through a dove. Haha. Just kidding. But things like that could happen."

"I see." I nodded.

"But not samples like that, the wedding should be as simple as possible." Otohata-kun reminded them. The two coordinators just nodded.

When Otohata-kun stood up to answer a phone call, the two coordinators talked to me.

"Miss Aya-"

"Come on, just call me Aya or Aya-chan."

"Right! You know, we're friends with Otohata - but let me tell you this. I think you should be deciding on this too. This is not only Otohata's wedding but yours too. Making plans should be done by both of you. Anyway, just tell us what you want, okay? Feel free to tell us." She blinked an eye to make me feel comfortable.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>That night I checked my e-mails. I'm so excited to see the samples for my wedding. I opened the sample files. Let's see, sample one looks good the church is simple – yeah, just what Otohata-kun wanted. The reception would be in a hotel approximately thirty minutes away from the church. I love the wedding details, and the ring! I looked at the next sample. It's quite okay. I clicked on the next sample, not at all good just like the next after it. I clicked on the next and paused there. Wait. I love this! I've decided this would be it! I dialed Otohata-kun's number. I told him I have already made up my mind as to what wedding I wanted.<p>

"I wanted the sample five, did you see it?" I am so happy telling him my dream wedding. I was a bit giggling but then how come, he's not speaking. "Hey, are you there? Otohata-kun?"

"Sample five is out. I already told them." I can feel my eyes grew wide in shock. Oh, no! That's the only sample which taken my likings.

"I see. Then we just have four samples?" What? Which would mean that we'll have sample one? I asked Otohata-kun about it.

"What do you think about sample two?" Ugh. Okay. Decide on your own. For as long as you're my future husband, then I guess whatever it is would be fine.

"Sure. It looked fine." He informed about the changes on the reception. "Oh, right. Yes, that would make it cost less. Perfect!" The engagement party happened at Palm Tree Café now my wedding reception would be there as well? I sighed.

"Everything is already arranged, the coordinators will send you the final details." I just said okay. "Hey, something wrong?"

"Iie. Genki desu. I'll hang up now. I'm so excited to see the details, so send it right away – bye!" I dialed the end call button and dropped the phone. It's our wedding Otohata-kun how can I not take part of making plans for it? This isn't how it should be.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aya and Rei<strong>_

_**The Wedding**_

_**Motif:**__ Black and White_

_**Invitation:**__ Black and White (All the stationery which include: invitations & envelopes, programme, misalettes, place cards. Seating cards, menu cards, thank you notes, souvenir cards and guestbook – all will be set once you send us the names of the invited and the other details.) _

Black and white, eh? Is this some kind of a funeral? Anyway, I think it's elegant. Fine.

_**Flowers: **__Tulips (Ceremony décor, bride's bouquet, maid of honor's, corsages, boutonierres, reception decorations)_

_**Photography and Videography / Music and Entertainment / Transportation and Pre-Nuptial: **__Otohata-kun's agency will provide for all this_

_**Gifts: **__To the bride's parents, groom's parents, sponsors, maid of honor, best man_

_**Wedding Date:**__ 26__th__ of June, 2011 / Sunday, at four o'clock in the afternoon_

_**Wedding Ceremony:**__ Saint Benedict Church, 18-13 Nanpeidai-cho Shibuya-ku, Tokyo_

_(Piano and Violin Accompaniment) (Solemn Wedding)_

_Entourage_

_Bride's Walk Upon the Aisle_

_Meeting the Groom_

_Preacher's Message_

_Wedding Ceremony (With the symbols)_

_Signing of Contracts_

_Pronouncement of Marriage_

I nodded. Not bad, I love this type of wedding – solemn.

_**Wedding Reception:**__ Palm Tree Café_

Wait. So, he's really serious about Palm Tree? Anyway, it's a good location. I think the front garden will look nice – a garden at the heart of the city.

_**Wedding Program: **__Not final yet, changes will be made with prior notice._

_Doxology_

_Welcoming the Bride and the Groom_

_Toast for the Newly Weds_

_Dinner_

_Special Song by Miss Utada Hikaru_

OMG! Utada Hikaru? Oh, yeah. He is a friend of Otahata-kun. I love to hear her sing on my wedding! This is going to be cool!

_First Dance of the Bride and the Groom_

_Sealing the Second Kiss_

_Special Thanks by the Newly Weds_

_End of the Wedding Reception_

_**Schedules for finalizing the wedding and other things:**_

_Finding the Gown for the Bride and Suit for the Groom – tomorrow!_

_First Fitting of Gown for the Bride, Alterations – a week after the former scheduled activity._

_Wedding Rehearsal – June 19 / Sunday four in the afternoon_

_Beauty Rest for the Bride and the Groom – June 20 to June 25 / Monday to Saturday except Thursday _

_Separate Shower Party – June 24 / Friday at eight in the evening_

_Wedding day – June 26 / Sunday at four in the afternoon_

_Wedding Nights / Honeymoon – Night of June 26 to forever _

_P.S. You should talk about the last part with Otohata-kun as to where you would want to have your honeymoon and how long. LOL! Best Wishes! Don't worry this is a personal message. I didn't send Otahata-kun with a message like this. By the way, please – just call me Janis (Jey-nis not Janis)._

I blushed at that last detail. Honeymoon? Ugh. I'm not ready for it yet. Anyway, the wedding is by far good. I can't wait to find the right wedding gown for me. An idea entered my mind. Right! I should make a design. I took a pen and a paper to draw my dream gown. No! I crumpled my first sketch and threw it in the bin. Okay. I'll be serious this time, I can draw this thing! I want a ball gown with a few embellished - ugh! I crumpled my second sketch, and the sketch after it. I threw them all in the bin. I sighed and gave up. Ugh! I can't draw – that's it. Maybe I could just describe what I want tomorrow. Or maybe? Genius! I dialed Yuuya-kun's number.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>Thank you so much for reading! I'll try to update the story everyday. Even though it seems that I'll be attending a lot of events these days - like a golden wedding which is tomorrow, for one. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Don't forget to review! Xoxo


	11. The Dreamer: The Perfect Fit

**Disclaimer:**I love you Mihona Fuji! Thank you so much for creating Super Gals and ending it the way I want to! All the creative rights belong to you! Xoxo

**Author's Note (ALERT/READ ON):**You should read this! It may not be important to you, but it is for me! Oh, em gee! I can't stop saying - OMG! I am so doomed! How can I not know about this? Okay, the thing is – I made a research on gals and I found out that the manga is already finished (I was waiting for that on (.net/) and I just recently noticed that the online scans are completed! Gee. And I call myself an avid fan of Super Gals? Ugh. Am I the only one outdated here? That's a failure on my part. LOL! Anyway, so all of you knew that Otohata-kun fell in love with Aya (on manga), he even tried to kiss her and gave the second button of his gakuran to Aya! Anyway, I'm so relieved and happy to know that he really fell in love with Aya after all. And now, I'm just ecstatic to write a story about what happens next after the manga. And oh, did you guys know that Miyu married Yamato after high school and Ran married Tatsuki and had three kids (according to Mihona Fujii's page in the _KochiKame_ Anniversary Book)? Hmm. I'm still reading on the manga. There are lot things that I don't know yet! If there's anything you know, tell me! Please? Anyway, I'm planning to finish this story as soon as I can just so I could start on a new one! LOL!

* * *

><p><strong>dyalicious:<strong> Yhey! Nice to meet a fan like me! Miley's super cool, got to see her on Broadway and my, my – she looks like a Barbie doll. I love her voice 'coz it's so natural, recording and live are the same! Anyway, I'd like to thank you for pointing that out. Because of you I made a research and found out a lot! I will be changing some part on this story since you said Otohata-kun came from a rich family. LOL! But really, I need to finish this story the soonest possible time 'coz I'm planning to write a story which will be based on the manga. Haha

**luckyclover15:** He is somewhat, but that shouldn't be! I'm so confused now as to how I must continue the story. But maybe I should just write what was on my mind before and write my other imaginations on the next story. So, lot of celebrations on that day – cool! (",

* * *

><p>"<strong>The Dreamer: The Perfect Fit"<strong>

I handed the sketches on Janis who messaged me last night. "Here's the front sketch and here's the back sketch of my dream gown." I waited for her response. "So what do you think? You don't like it, do you?"

She jumped with joy and held my hand. "This is splendidly genius! I love this! This will flaunt your model-like arms and shoulders. And of course, your sexy back and slim waist! This is lovely." She kept on examining the sketches. "I really love them, and oh – the drawing is nice. Who drew this?"

"Yuuya-kun did."

"You mean second place?"

"Uh-huh. He's very good at that." I glanced at the door of the dress shop when the chimes sounded. It's Otohata-kun. I smiled with so much happiness when I saw him. Oh, gee. I'm so excited to show him my dream wedding gown! Otohata-kun went on the other shop to find the right suit, he was accompanied by the other coordinator - Natsumi. I called him out and told him about my wedding gown. I raised my eyebrows for Janis to hand the sketches to Otohata-kun. He looked at the sketches and then looked at me. He handed the sketches back. We waited for his response. We smiled at each other when he said it was beautiful. I can't believe he liked it! I mean, he thinks it's beautiful!

"He really can draw. Maybe we should coordinate with second place about wedding gowns." I just laughed.

"On second thought, it's beautiful – no doubt about that. But I already have the perfect fit for you." I turned to see Otohata-kun's face. What? Even my wedding gown? He decided on this part? I can't believe this! "You see, the gown on that sketch is very revealing. Remember, we're getting married on a church not just elsewhere. Your back will be exposed on that and it's so-" I raised an eyebrow for the first time. "So indecent when worn inside a sacred church." I just nodded. He took the big box Natsumi was holding – which I never noticed earlier. "This will be the wedding dress that you are going to wear."

I took it from him and hesitated to open it. I hope it looks good. Gee. This is my wedding after all! I opened the box and the moment I saw it I have no doubt what it looks like unfolded. Good pick, Otohata-kun. But I don't think this would look good on me. I closed the box. He asked me if I liked it. I just nodded.

"You don't look happy. Don't you like the dress?"

"You misunderstood my silence. It's beautiful, Otohata-kun. I love the dress it's just that." I can't tell him that I, I mean the dress won't look good on me.

"What makes you so anxious?"

"Honestly, I can't be compared to the dress. It looks so beautiful Otohata-kun. I don't think I could be in the dress."

"Why don't you try it on first?" What? And let you all see? I can't. I shook my head in rejection. He took the box on his right arm and grabbed my hand. I wonder what he was up to. I eyed him, asking what. He pushed me at the fitting room and laid the box on the floor. I asked him what he was doing there with me. "Will you try it on yourself now or will you let me try it on for you using force?" Is there a third option? I hope so. Fine, like I have a choice on this. He asked me to turn around. What? I felt he was unzipping the back of my dress. Stop it! My cheeks are turning red now, I'm sure. I glanced at myself in the mirror. I turned to face him, he was smiling in a wicked way. I slapped his hand off me. "What?" What? How can he ask, what? I'm so embarrassed. This is so shameful. We're not even married yet. How can he unzip my dress like that?

"Fine. I get it now. You don't have to do this." I looked down. I can't look at his face, not when I felt like I'm naked – although I am not. He just probably saw my back. "I will try this dress on. So will you please go out?" I asked in a low voice, almost a whisper. Without a word he walked out. Did my slap hurt him that much? I shouldn't have done that. Stupid me.

I can't believe this. The dress is even more beautiful – beautiful than me. If there would be a competition between me and the dress. I know, without a single doubt – the dress will win! The dress is conservative but very elegant. If you can see me right now – this will all remind you of Catherine Middleton's wedding gown. I love this! It doesn't show any flesh but purity and sincerity.

When I walked out of the fitting room, I found Natsumi and Janis. I asked where Otohata-kun was. "He can't see you on your wedding gown you know." Janis reminded me. So no one is going to speak or remark about this dress? Ugh. I knew it, the dress is more beautiful than I am. This is awkward.

"Okay, maybe I should go change." The chimes sounded, I didn't dare look. I should just get back and remove this dress as rapid as I can! Go Aya!

Before I can even get inside the fitting room I heard someone speak. "I think it's the perfect fit." Perfect fit? I gazed at the door as my breathing stopped – I could only give a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Thank you so much for reading! I wish I could finish this story before July approaches! I want to write a new one. Don't forget to review! Xoxo


	12. The Dreamer: Storm in My Heart

**Disclaimer: **I am just someone who loves to write, like this story. However, Super Gals is not my property. Mihona Fuji is the creator of Super Gals, therefore, all the creative rights belong to her.

**Author's Note: **Been waiting forever? Well, wait no more 'coz chapter twelve's right here! Enjoy reading! And please leave a review – to make me happy, perhaps? Whatever. LOL!

* * *

><p><strong>dyalicious: <strong>I super agree on that! I love her songs so much! Especially, 'When I look at you' – it's a very good song! Thanks, thanks! I'm over it now, in fact I'm so happy 'coz Otohata-kun fell in love with Aya on the manga! *jumping with joy* Of course! I will continue this story and probably end it soon! Glad to hear that you're waiting for my future stories too! I'll work on that! (",

**luckyclover15****:** I know! The gown looks very elegant, lady-like – what else should we say on that? It was so perfect on Catherine M.! Been waiting for that gown to be revealed since their Royal Engagement. (Well, I'm sort of fanatic to the Royal Family, you see. I like Prince Harry and her late mother, Princess Diana. LOL! Anyway, not that it matters to anyone – I'm just saying.) I think Aya will also look good on that wedding gown, don't you think? Besides her personality is similar to that gown – reserved, classic, so pure and just beautiful!

* * *

><p>"<strong>The Dreamer: Storm in My Heart"<strong>

No schedules for today. That means - I have this day all for myself! Time to eat, time to watch a movie, time to write a story and what else should I do? I grabbed my phone on the bedside table and saw five missed calls on the screen. Who could they be?

_Natsumi, Janis, My dream._ Okay. This one's embarrassing but this is Otohata-kun's name in my contacts. It's just a secret, okay?

_Yuuya-kun_ and a number that is not registered? Probably that's mom – from other country. Yes, I know this country sign.

I called Otohata-kun first. Not answering. I called Janis. Out of coverage area? I called Natsumi. "Moshi, moshi? Natsumi? Hai. Ohayou Gozamaisu. This is an RC, so why did you call?"

"Oh, yeah. We're trying to call you, we forgot to tell you about an interview tonight. You know, about your wedding." Interview? For our wedding? "Hey, are you there? Sorry for the late notice. First announcement of your wedding will be on a segment of NHK." What? What for? I thought Otohata-kun didn't want to involve that industry in our wedding? "Don't worry it's not live. So, don't be nervous – okay? See you." Now that you say that word, I felt nervous. My hands are so cold. I breathe on my hands and looked outside the window, hoping to see a ray of sunlight but there's none. I need a warmer.

"Yuuya-kun? Hai. Ohayou!" I laughed. "Silly. You called me that's why I called you back. Yeah. Okay. Go on. What? You mean at my doorstep? Did you jumped over the fences just like before? Okay. I'll be there in a minute."

When I opened the door, he was at the doorstep. "You weren't joking when you said you're at the doorstep. Only this time, you have mastered how to get in without a bruise. Congratulations!" We both laughed. "So, what?" I asked him to come in.

"No need. I just want to ask you something. This is a serious question." I nodded but a splash of laugh could still burst any second. "Aya, are you serious about marrying Rei?" I smiled and looked at my best friend. "I know you love him, but you should know first if he feels the same way for you. Marriage is a serious thing, you don't marry someone just because you want to. Marriage should be first bound by love then trust and the list goes on. I'm happy for you because you two are getting married. But it will make me sad if he makes you cry one day – just like what he did before. You don't have to rush things, you're still young."

"I understand, Yuuya-kun. You're always right. You know what? Having this marriage, I don't care if it's one sided, I really love Otohata-kun. I don't care if he doesn't love me just yet. I could work on that once we're married. And don't worry about me, I'll be fine." I assured him.

He nodded. "That's the only thing I want to hear."

* * *

><p><em>Should there really be bright lights on a simple interview? One of the crew signaled that they're on in five, four, three, two, and one.<em>

_The beautiful lady looked familiar, I couldn't just name her. This TV personality, who is she? She smiled on Otohata-kun and extended her hand on him._

"_Say, officially. For the first time, Otohata-san will be sharing something private about him. Right, Otohata-san?" Otohata-kun just smiled. "Tell us your plans now that you graduated from college."_

"_I'll be on this industry for now – I'm still trying to find out if I wanted to manage a business. But we'll see."_

"_You mean, you don't really plan to stay long as a model?" He just nodded. "What about your upcoming film, how are you preparing for it?"_

"_Honestly, the shooting will be postponed for some reason. But I'm working on it, this is the first film I'll be on. So, I'm still new to acting. We'll see. Starting July this year we will be giving you updates on that. I've read the story which is revised by our writer and it will really melt all kind of hearts."_

"_Ah. But what it will surely break the most would be the ladies' hearts for sure." Otohata-kun laughed. I blinked my eyes twice. Did he really laugh? I took a tissue out of my bag. I feel that my eyes are becoming teary. I wonder why - maybe because of my runny nose. I forgot to bring my umbrella and was soaked in the rain a bit. Ugh. _

"_For five years now, you're still number one. What can you say about that?"_

"_None. There's nothing I can say about that. I don't even care about it."_

"_You mean, you wouldn't be threatened if someone will snatch your place?"_

"_Not at all. I actually don't like the fame and everything. But since I'm still uncertain like I said, as to what I'm going to take - that's why I'm still here."_

"_I see. About your private life, for the past five years or since you've been number one - you still haven't clarified us about your relationship with anyone. What's going on? A lot of women were linked on you, but you never confirmed any of it. When I said never, as in no one. You never confirmed any woman involved with you."_

"_Yeah." Otohata-kun just nodded his head. "Yeah."_

"_Tell us, you didn't really date any of them? What about that famous girl you worked with in a pictorial shoot in high school?" Pictorial shoot in high school? That's Ran._

"_No." I sighed. "We never dated, she never wanted to date me anyway."_

_The interviewer gasped. "What? Unbelievable! So a girl in the past wasn't interested in you. But she's the number gal then, right?"_

"_Yes. She was."_

"_Did you even confess to her?" I waited for Otohata-kun's answer._

_Did he confess to her? I bit my upper lip while waiting for his answer. What's taking him so long to answer? "No."_

"_Then what made you say that she didn't want to date you?"_

"_I just know." Yes. Of course, you know! Otohata-kun's a reader! Ugh._

"_Okay. What about the girl you are working with at the Music Studio while DJ-ing?"_

"_Oh, that? We've been friends."_

"_And the international model you had a photo shoot with on Moon Beach, Okinawa?"_

"_No relationship at all, we just hang out and dated just like ordinary young couples - nothing special."_

"_Like young couples? Can you explain that? I mean what young couples do."_

"_We just enjoyed each other's company – that's all."_

"_No. There's something you're not telling. This international model actually wrote a biography about her which came out last April. Sadly, it's written in French. So, we actually have the book translated in our language. It turned out that, a chapter was written for your escapades."_

"_Really? I didn't know about that." I can't breathe. What escapades? I don't want to hear this._

"_Actually, she didn't name the guy. But we know that it's you because of the description." They both laughed. What's so funny?_

"_Okay. You got me." I frowned and took a glass of water on the dispenser. I need to have a drink. My throat is dry at this moment, to add up my watery eyes and runny nose – I am so sick right now! "We really dated but no strings attached." How long did they spend on that beach? Wow. Moon beach? We've never been there. Did they spend the night together? I don't want to know. And I should go breathe some fresh air now. I went out of the studio and headed my way to the rooftop, but when it started to rain again I headed down the lobby looked for the cafeteria and ordered a hot chocolate. The lady on the cafeteria asked me if I'm Otohata-kun's girlfriend and I answered her with a polite nod. I searched for my purse which is inside my clutch bag and I remember that I left my clutch bag on the rooftop! Luckily I found enough money inside my pocket. I gave it to the lady but she rejected it, telling me that the hot chocolate is for free. I just smiled at her and extended my gratitude. I took a sip of the drink when she handed it to me. I hope this will make me feel better. Why did I even go to the rooftop? It was so cold out there! Now I need to go back and get my clutch bag! _

_I was finishing my hot chocolate when my phone started to ring. It was Otohata-kun, he said they needed me there. When I got back he was laughing with the interviewer – as if they are so good friends. She's even tapping his shoulder. Someone instructed me to sit beside Otohata-kun. And then we're on in five, four, three, two and one. _

"_Say, Otohata-kun -" Otohata-kun? A while ago he's calling him Otohata-san, now it's Otohata-kun? What about after this? Will he call him Rei? "In the past, you have at least a relationship with someone and some flings" She laughed. That isn't funny! Ugh. Relationship with whom? And some flings? I didn't know that. "Aren't you ready for something serious?"_

"_I actually am." The interviewer just nodded. "This might even be a shock, but I've been with someone for so long now. We just keep it to ourselves and never confirmed of our relationship in the industry. So-"_

"_And, with no doubt. Could she be the lady beside you now?" She inquired with a smile. "This is going to be T*T on Twitter. You, finally attached to someone." Otohata-kun just laughed. "And I've heard you're even tying the knot this June if my sources are right." He just nodded with a serious expression upon his face._

"_So, Miss Aya. Finally, we met the dream position of every girl in Japan. How do you feel?"_

_Aya? Did she call me? Is she talking to me now? Ugh. What am I going to say? "I'm so happy. I mean, you're right. This is every girl's dream to be with him." I focused my eyes on the interviewer then smiled. "I'm still speechless."_

"_Tell us about everything. How you met each other, how did he propose?" I could really feel the interest on the interviewer's voice._

"_Oh," I tucked my hair at the back of my ear and glanced at Otohata-kun under my lashes. "Well, I first saw him near Bunkamura. Then a couple of days after we all started to hang out together."_

"_That's it? No sparks or anything? How did you realize you like each other?" I tried to remember anything, but how can I say all those heartbreaking moments before we get together? Otohata-kun answered on my aid._

"_You see, we're in different schools. But we happen to meet at the Plaza after that fateful meeting in Shibuya. I saw her crying so just like any other guy out there-"_

"_You took advantage of her vulnerability?"_

"_No. It's not like that." They both laughed. I just kept quiet and tried to smile._

"_Then, thanks to my best friend who liked her best friend I get to be with her company. I guess that answers how we've been together." Not quite. I said to myself._

"_Right. So how did you propose? Where's the ring?" If only I could die at this moment. But I can't. What now? What am I going to say or what is he going to say. I can't take it if he's the one to say that it doesn't matter. That we really don't need a ring – when we do! It's a symbol! I answered right away._

"_It happened when we were rehearsing," Otohata-kun looked at me, I can see his face through the corner of my eye. "Out of the blue he told me to marry him."_

"_Wow. He's really desperate to marry you. But where's the ring?"_

"_I don't see anything important with a ring. For as long you both feel the same way, you don't need it. It's a symbol all right. But don't you think that these things just make people see engagement or proposal a need to fulfill and a need to have? These things make people crave for grandiosity. The world will be better off without it." Did I say too much?_

"_I agree. Well said Miss Aya. I wish you both a happy marriage." She faced the camera, "And that's all for today. Thank you for watching. Ja ne!" She extended her hand and bowed to us. "It was a pleasure to meet you both!" She looked at me and said, "At some point. I'm starting to believe on what you just said earlier. You don't need that, besides you are in love with each other right?" She asked Otohata-kun._

"_We're not on-cam why do you have to know?" He said in a cool voice. I forced a laugh._

"_Of course! We do, we love each other. You love me right?" I asked Otohata-kun._

"_Well, then. Bye lovely couple, give me the latest scoops okay?" She blinked an eye on us while waving her hand._

_Otohata-kun told me that he's taking me home. He walked out of the studio, I ran after him. "Otohata-kun! Wait up." How can he walk so fast? I caught him in front of the agency building. "Please wait," he didn't stop walking. "Stop. Otohata-kun. About earlier?" I said in a low voice, I don't want to start a commotion but I need to let this out of my chest._

_He stopped walking and turned around to face me. "Yeah?"_

"_You haven't answered yet."_

"_Do I have to?" I gasped and embraced myself for it's becoming cold minute by minute and the rain is about to fall again._

"_Is it so hard for you to answer a Yes or a No? It's too simple." I looked at his eyes, they were like darts now – ready to shoot a dartboard. Otohata-kun I'm not a dartboard. Stop looking like that. It's killing me._

"_Do you hate me?"_

"_No." I looked at him and asked, "What about love? Do you-"_

"_Enough! Let's head our way to the car before it rains." He grabbed my hand._

_While walking I continued my speech. "Let me complete it! Do you love me?" I said it as fast as two or three seconds._

"_I don't like dramas in real life. So could we just wrap it up and go? Besides I'm really tired." I pulled my wrist to let go of his hold. He continued to walk. I went back to the building. Maybe I should just go home by myself. "Where do you think you're going?" He shouted and started his engine. "Get in the car."_

"_I can't. I forgot something upstairs." No. Really. I forgot my clutch at the roof top – although what are in there were just my purse, a lip balm and a mirror. That's a great alibi to go there. "Really, my clutch bag is upstairs – at the roof top."_

"_I'll let them get it for you." He suggested. "So get in. Before anyone else could see us this way. Please? Don't act like a kid." A kid? I looked at him with a straight face. He shook his head. "Don't be so stubborn and hop in, will you?"_

"_I can't." I heard him curse which made the insides of me jump. I haven't heard him curse before – I mean, in front of me. He's so scary. I turned to face the road. _

"_Why?" His phone rang. "Tell me why?" I heard him curse for the second time. Is that for me? I walked fast to enter the building. "Hey, it's not for you. I didn't mean."_

"_I just wanted to know if you love me. Is that a tough question?" I don't know if he heard me. But to see him now in front of me, maybe he did. I don't know if he could notice my tears for it's starting to rain._

"_A very tough one. Honestly, I'm not sure about my feelings for you. I thought it doesn't matter for now." After so many years he still doesn't know how he feels for me? That answers it. He doesn't love me. I just nodded. I gave up! There's no point of talking about this, right? I walked my way to the other side of the car and hopped in._

_Someone called me out, before I could even close the car's door – it was Yuuya-kun. If only I could run up to him and cry right now. I would. "Here. Luckily you're still here. Got that from the rooftop, I know it's yours. Are you okay?" I just nodded and thanked him. "You look sick. I'll call you." Thanks Yuuya-kun – I'd like to say but it's as if I lost my voice that I couldn't even speak. He looked at me once last look and then to Otohata-kun saying, "Man, the road is slippery – be careful with your driving." _

_I can't spend the rest of thirty minutes sitting at the passenger's seat. I can't take this deafening silence – it's killing me. Woah! When I glanced outside I noticed that the cars are not moving. What's going on? There's no traffic jam here. Come on. Ugh. I watched the windshield wipe the rain, then I watch the droplets of rain go from threads to heavy threads. Is there a storm? I wonder how I could get through this storm in my heart. The lights become blurry on my vision. All I can see were red, orange, and yellow lights. And when I looked in my front I saw the city lights – those bright lights from the stores then hotels, bars or almost everything. I'm so tired of this. I lay my head beside the window hoping to find comfort in there. Well, I did. I drifted my thoughts away – from reality to there. I was talking about the skies. Farther than that! And then I remembered what Otohata-kun said earlier._

"_**A very tough one. Honestly, I'm not sure about my feelings for you. I thought it doesn't matter for now."**_

_Do you love me? I feel my eyes become heavy, beads of cold sweat start to form on my forehead, and then everything went black. Did I lose my consciousness? Am I dead? Is this a dream?_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Thanks for reading! Bye! Xoxo


	13. The Dreamer: Sleepless Night

**Disclaimer:**All the creative rights belong to its owner – Mihona Fuji. Enough said.

**Author's Note:**I can't believe it is Wednesday already! Time really flies – so fast! Anyway, here's the next chapter! I hope you'll like it! Tell me what you think about it by reviewing, okay! Is it okay? Read and enjoy! LOL!

* * *

><p><strong>dyalicious:<strong> Yeah, yeah – she's amazing like her songs! Ugh. Otohata-kun's mean but we'll see more of his romantic side soon! Hehe. Oh, I think that seems normal on Aya - to be like that. So we couldn't say it's because of the wedding. LOL!

**luckyclover15****: **Cool! (I really am into that Royal Family! I watched the whole wedding coverage on cable. LOL! Do you remember that cute little girl covering her ears on the balcony? Aww. She was so cute. LOL!) Right. Aya doesn't deserve that! Rei is just so cruel towards her. But oh, I feel so guilty making him like that. But we'll see his kindness and sweet side – for sure!

* * *

><p><strong>The Dreamer: Sleepless Night<strong>

_My heart feels so heavy, my tears are falling – I can't stop these emotions, I am disappearing literally. Someone help me!_ I opened my eyes and found some tears falling from my eyes, I wiped them with the back of my hands – it was dark at first then I started to see a light coming from the lamp. Where am I? I sat up and searched for any familiar thing. I stood up wobbling and then the lights became bright, someone might have turn the ceiling lights on. I covered my eyes – it's painful to see bright lights upon waking up, you know. Besides, I feel weary and heavy. I found Otohata-kun standing in front of me. What is this am I feeling? I can't even speak to him. What should I even say? I feel not myself today, as if I am lost. He spoke first.

"There was an accident because of the rain so I couldn't take you home. I hope you don't mind that I took you here." Oh. Did he carry me from the car up to here? I must be sleeping like a dead mouse or something not to notice when he carried me. I nodded at him and went back to where I was sleeping earlier. Wait? Where am I sleeping? Is this Otohata-kun's bed? I blushed at the thought, though I couldn't dare ask. "Are you hungry?" Come to think of it, we haven't eaten our dinner yet. Of course I am hungry. He asked me to come with him. I can feel that there's a wall between us – although there has always been. I feel that this one is a thicker wall, though. Should I open the topic now? Maybe not. When I stood up, I staggered a bit. Why do I feel so weak? He asked me if I was okay, I just nodded. Once I finished eating I went upstairs -back to bed. I don't really feel well. He followed me inside his bedroom.

"If you want to go change, my clothes are in the cabinet – just take any thing you like. I'll go now." I wanted to stop him but I can't. Otohata-kun. What should I say?

"W-wait. Otohata-kun." He stopped walking but didn't turn around. I walked up to him, balancing my every step. "Otohata-kun," I repeated. I called out his name for like more than thrice. "Is it okay if I embrace you?" Without waiting for his response, I put my arms around him. "Otohata-kun's so warm, I wish I could stay like this forever because it's so cold to be alone." Really. It's so cold. I can feel my bones are chilling out. "About what I said, about what I asked, about everything – I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry for troubling you, for burdening you up to now. You're right, it shouldn't matter for now." I looked up at Otohata-kun, is he disappearing or is it me? Otohata-kun, don't leave me. I don't want to be alone, I don't want to be in the dark nor feel cold. Before my eyes went black, I heard a voice calling me.

_Am I inside a fairy tale book? The Streams, trees, birds singing, bright sunlight and the sweet smell of fresh air - this must be wonderland! I love this place, but how come I am the only one who is here? I walked around the place. I caught sight of a human lying under the tree. Who could that be? I walked up to the sleeping figure – it was a gentleman! He looked so familiar, I think I know him. My heart is pounding, as I look closer to him. I feel magnetized by his beauty I couldn't stop myself from admiring him. Would it be a sin if I gave him a kiss? I was about to kiss him but he suddenly woke up._

And so I am awake too! Ugh. I laughed at myself, such kind of a dream is just one of the weirdest dreams of mine. I smiled and noticed a different window with white drapes? I remember my drapes' color is pink! And that is not my side table, I looked at the cabinet and ceiling – oh! This isn't my room at all! Where could I be? I sat up slowly and found a sleeping form beside me. I covered my mouth and started to think of what happened last night. What happened? Yesterday, I went to Otohata-kun's agency where we had an interview and what happened next? I shook my head. And then I glanced at the sleeping form beside me? Could it be? I startled when the blanket moved. Slowly, I stepped out of the bed. What happened? I searched for something on the blanket. Okay. Check! I looked at myself, not bad. Check! But wait, this isn't mine. I mean, what I'm wearing isn't mine! And I feel kind of different, something is definitely wrong! Last night, did I give myself to-? How can I not remember? There's no time to think! I need to get away, this is so embarrassing. Before I could even step a foot, the sleeping form woke up. It's Otohata-kun! How can I face him? Should I say good morning? I stood at the end of the bed. I looked at him and noticed that there are dark circles under his eyes. When he saw me, I asked him right away. "W-what happened last night?"

He beamed and went back to sleep. Ugh. I repeated my question. He just smiled and ignored me. "Last night, you've got to tell me what happened."

"Can't you remember?" Is he teasing me? I shook my head and I know I'm flustered.

"Are you the one who changed me into this?" I pointed at what I am wearing. He just nodded. Ugh. I gasped. Did he see my everything? Owh. I'm so embarrassed. How could he do that?

"Okay. Whatever you're thinking - it's all written in your face." He chuckled a bit. Owh. Why does it looked so cute. Anyway, I should be mad, right? "Blow those thoughts away. You were sick last night, you have a fever and I couldn't just leave you like that."

"I-I was sick?" So, maybe that's the reason why I can't remember anything. I fanned myself with my hand. "And nothing happened last night, right?" He just gave me a smile. "Don't just smile, why can't you answer me?"

"So what if something happened? It's not like you can change whatever happened last night." He smiled again.

"How can you enjoy this talk. I'm so anxious about it."

"Well, seeing you all flustered and blushing like that? I don't know."

I can't take this. I stamped my feet like a kid and crossed my arms in front of my chest. "Something really happened. You took advantage of me, I knew it."

"Are you even sure? You're the one who took advantage of me." What? Suddenly I struggled for breath. "You were freezing and delirious, you even thought of me as your blanket. I was watching over you the whole night, checking your temperature and-"

"And?"

"And giving you medicine. I was up all night, you were torturing me. It was a very sleepless night for me."

"I tortured you? Did I punch you while I'm asleep?"

"Nah."

"Then, what did I do?"

"How can you understand? You're a-"

"I'm a?"

"Oh, come on. I'm hungry. I'll just go downstairs and eat."

"Not until you finish your sentence. Otohata-kun!" And he's out of the room. That guy! "Hey, what am I?"

"You're a lady." He said when we met at the dining area.

"I know. It's obvious, isn't it? So?"

"Oh, just forget it." Fine. I'll forget it!

"Okay. Anyway, Otohata-kun thanks for watching me all night." I just hope I wasn't drooling while I'm asleep. "Really, I didn't know I was sick."

"Don't mention it."

"I wish I could make it up to you. But I don't know how." I looked at Otohata-kun who is smiling at me. He's so hard to read. Why can't I read his thoughts? He even said that all my thoughts are written in my face. How can he do that? Then, here's a promise, I'll be the best wife for you. I'll do a hundred things for you.

"Starting now?" He asked. W-what? Did he read what was on mind? Ugh. Am I really predictable?

I just said no. It'll be right after our wedding 'coz it's a surprise! I have a surprise for him from our wedding day onwards! I gave him a wicked smile. Let's see if I'm still predictable to you.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> What do you think? Don't leave the page without reviewing. Xoxo


	14. The Dreamer: A Day with the Best Man

**Disclaimer:**I am not the owner of Super Gals. How many times should I repeat that? Mihona Fuji is the original creator of it and all the creative rights belong to her.

**Author's Note:**I'm trying to meet the deadline. You know, I should write about their wedding on or before the twenty-sixth! LOL! And as promised, I'm updating the story every day! I Hope you guys will still continue to read this. I have to finish this soon and please, please, tell me what you think by reviewing. Okay? (",

* * *

><p><strong>dyalicious:<strong> Thanks for finding it sweet and funny! I hope I could make it even funnier! (I'm re-reading the manga just so I could get to know the characters more. But we'll see, maybe I'll just change them on the next story).

**luckyclover15****:** Way mysterious – that is. You know I'm trying to understand his character based on the manga. But I'm stuck to Vol. 7! I'll continue reading the manga tomorrow. And I guess, the next story will be a lot close to what happened in the manga. I'll try. Hehe

**Chiby Angel-chan****:** Hey, hey – you Chiby or how should I call you? I know, it's been so long. Right! I should thank her as well (dyalicious), because of her you get to drop by in here! Believe me, I am just overflowing with joy right now. Thanks for leaving your review. It meant a lot to me. Not into manga anymore, but why? And it's a yes! I'm really open to suggestions – whatever the readers would say will help me. Oh, yeah. It's really unbelievable since Yuuya never fell for Aya nor even had a hint of a thing for her. (Maybe I just like Yuuya so I want him to like Aya! Haha.) Now, I'm having second thoughts about them – although they looked cute. And sorry for this chapter, they sort of went out together in here. I already finished writing this before I could even read your review. You see, I was thinking that Yuuya will give a letter to Aya (some kind of confession, oh don't be mad at me). Rei and Aya will end up together anyway – promise! And on my next story, I will make sure to write something that could happen. I mean something close to the anime/manga. It'll be realistic. Thank you so much for reviewing – I appreciate it! And I'm not offended at all, I love any kind of review! (",

* * *

><p>"<strong>The Dreamer: A Day with the Best Man"<strong>

Yesterday it was raining, but take a look at the sky today – it is so sunny! Look at the road, there is no sign of last night's rain. It's as if last night's storm never happened at all. I hope it won't rain on our wedding day. I want to see the sun and the sky filled with so many stars on my special day! I'm so excited!

"Maybe you could stop day dreaming now. You've been like that for more than five minutes already." I glanced at Yuuya-kun who is looking at his watch. I even forgot his presence because of my dreamer side. He held out his hand, I took it and jumped down the sidewalk.

"I am just so happy." I said, as we continue to walk. I told him everything that happened, well just the things that I can remember though.

"He really is a mind reader. You know, he could read me well too." He scratched his head. I agreed on that. I looked at Yuuya-kun, why does he have a long face?

"Yuuya-kun? You seem sad to me. You can always tell me what's bothering you, just like before."

"I'm afraid I can't tell you once you're married."

"That's so false! Of course, you can. I will always be with you no matter what! Come on, you're my best friend. We've been through a lot. Even if I got married, you can call me if you have a problem. For old time's sake – Yuuya-kun!" I tapped his shoulder.

"Aya." I raised an eyebrow to him. "I can't tell you personally so here." He handed me a letter. I took it and was about to open it but he stopped me. "Read it on your wedding day or a day after or even a week after. Just don't read it now, can you promise me that?" I just nodded.

"Why? Is this so dramatic? Will it make me cry?" He shook his head.

"No. I don't want to see girls cry –you know that."

"Then I should read this now." I suggested in a joke.

"Well, let me just take it back. How about that?"

"How about – no?"

"How about – yes?"

"Okay. I won't read it until that day."

"Promise?"

"Promise!" I put the letter inside my bag. Yuuya-kun's so dramatic! Whatever is written in there anyway? I smiled and closed my bag. "Speaking of promise." I stopped walking. "Caramel Macchiato and Belgian Waffle – as you promised!"

"Right. Right. Is that all you want? I'll treat you anything you want today."

"I want to go to Odaiba."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Years ago, I confessed on this very same spot on Otohata-kun. Who would have thought that we'll end up together? We really can't tell what'll happen or maybe be we can, but we just have to be patient, right?

"Say, Aya-chan."

"Hn?"

"Why do you want to go here?"

"Tsk. Don't you remember what this place is?"

"Odaiba? I don't think it has changed, has it?"

"Silly. It is still Odaiba. A couple of years ago I confessed to Otohata-kun right here." I pointed on where we are standing.

"Yeah. Now I remember, this is where he rejected you."

"Well, you're right. That day, even though the sun was shining so bright – I don't see any light. It was dark."

"Yeah. I heard that for like a hundred times."

"Oh, come on. I just want to reminisce! Couldn't you just play along?" We both laughed. "I'm getting married and I want to freshen up all our memories together. All the heartbreaking moments and happiness – everything! It's not about our surroundings that matter but how you look at them."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. I just feel like saying that line." I smiled and tagged Yuuya-kun to the beach and after that, we went to the Decks Tokyo Beach Shopping Mall. To end that tiring day, we spent dinner at a Yakatabune (Tokyo's Party Boats) which cost us for 12,000 yen per person where we had an eat-all-you-can meal while enjoying the cool breeze of the sea and the city lights on sail. That's very expensive! But Yuuya-kun insisted so, what am I to do?

"Are you really sure about paying for all this?"

"I thought we talked about this. Hey, just enjoy this night and forget about the expenses. Okay?"

"Whatever you say." And then while we were in the midst of our dinner, a firework display was set on the sky – we're so lucky to witness this. "Look. It's so beautiful, don't you agree."

"Yeah, very very beautiful." When I shifted my gaze on Yuuya-kun, he was looking at me.

"I'm talking about the fireworks."

"Yeah, that too."

"Yuuya-kun? Thank you for today. I will always remember how good you are. You're the best man ever! And I just don't mean about you being the best man for our wedding, but for being my best friend as well."

"I know." We just smiled at each other and both looked at the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>Till then! Still hoping you liked it! Xoxo


	15. The D: Meeting Them for the First Time

**Disclaimer: **Mihona Fuji is the original creator of Super Gals, all the creative rights belong to her.

**Author's Note: **I was caught up in the storm. Good thing the power is back on after a day! Would you believe that? And I'm just so engrossed to write an update here. Anyway, here's the next chapter! Read and review – okay? By the way, I don't know if I will be updating another chapter later 'coz I don't know if that chapter should go in flashbacks or not. Hmm. Xoxo

* * *

><p><strong>dyalicious:<strong> Otohata-kun's busy somewhere! LOL! Don't worry he's on this chapter! Perhaps he was so busy arranging this family get-together! (",

**angeLsapphire:** Thank you for liking it! Oh, I don't know if there'll be more of Yuuya and Aya. Since she's getting married to Otohata-kun we have to give Yuuya to someone he deserves. *crying a bit*

**Chiby Angel-chan****:** Yeah, csn is fine! But really, thanks! I had a lot of realizations, I'll just hand Yuuya over to Mami one of these days. I also want to bring one character back into the picture. LOL!

* * *

><p>"<strong>The Dreamer: Meeting Them for the First Time"<strong>

Surprise! That's my mom's first word when I opened the gate of my apartment. I am not surprised at all. How can I be surprised? Last night, while dining with Yuuya-kun they called. Telling me that they will be here the following day – so, tell me are they joking? My parents are on their full-smile when they saw me, what has gotten into those two?

"Aren't you surprised that we're here?" I shook my head. "My daughter, where's my son-in-law, is he here?"

"What about asking how I am?"

"Oh. I know you're okay. You look beautiful and fine."

"Yeah." I asked them to come in.

"No. We just wanted to tell you personally that we'd like to see your future husband. Meet us in our hotel at twelve. Bye dear!" She handed a box to me. I asked what that is. "You'll wear that later."

"W-wait! Dad?" I turned to my dad.

"See you later."

"What hotel?"

"Where else? At the Peninsula Tokyo, Hei Fung Terrace." My mom reminded me.

They should've just called. I just bade bye and bowed to them. I looked at what's inside the box and gasped. This is a designer's clothing – OMG! And I get to wear this? Seriously?

I went back to my apartment. I need to call Otohata-kun! I took my phone in my bedroom and saw three missed calls on the screen – all from Otohata-kun. The phone rang.

"Aya?"

"Hai. Otohata-kun? I was about to call you. Oh, my parents went here. They want to meet you. Really? They already told you about that? I see. So, we'll just meet later then? Okay. What? Your parents will be there as well? I see. I see. Okay. Right. No, I'm fine. So, we'll meet later, right? Got it! Oh, about that? Oh, yeah I notice that too. It's okay. I just want a plain cake for our wedding. Right. So, I'll see you and your parents? Bye." And the call ended. Ugh! I screamed. Oh no! I'm excited and nervous at the same time! I'm going to meet his parents for the first time! OMG! What am I going to do? Good thing mom gave me a beautiful dress! I am at least confident that I will look my best later!

When I got into the Peninsula Tokyo's Hei Fung Terrace I was accompanied to my parents' table. Okay. Why are they all here now? And I thought I will be the first one to be here, to make a good impression. I looked at my watch all of a sudden – it's just quarter to twelve! Did I get the wrong time? And they are all so happy talking with each other. I can see the smile on all of their faces. Otohata-kun's even there earlier than me! What's going on? My mom waved at me when she saw me approaching. She signaled Otohata-kun for some reason. And Otohata-kun stood up and assisted me beside him. He introduced me to his parents. I bowed to them, hoping that they wouldn't notice that I'm nervous. Otohata-kun's mother spoke as I sat.

"Ah. Aya looks so beautiful – I'm so happy. You looked more beautiful in person! Look at your dress – my eyes will never fail to notice your interest in fashion. I'm proud of my son's choice. Say what would you like to eat? You know you better try to eat, you look a bit thin although it's a good thing that-" Otohata-kun stopped her mother's sentence.

"Save it. I think Aya's hungry."

"Right."

Otohata-kun's father spoke. "Sorry Aya. You see, we're just too excited to meet you. We never had a daughter so you could expect that Rei's mother would be over excited."

I shook my head. "It's okay. I'm excited too and at the same time nervous to meet you both. Ma'am and-" I hesitated to call them that but what should I call them anyway?

"Don't be. Just be yourself around us, Aya." Otohata-kun's mother gave me a hug. Oh, she is so sweet. "And please, just call me mom." I smiled and nodded at her. Then I turned to ask my real mom, "I thought we'll meet here by twelve?"

"That's what I told you. But we all went here by eleven or earlier than that. You see we wanted to get to know each other beforehand." And they all laughed. Right. Whatever. I turned to Otohata-kun this time. He was also laughing but without the sound which I think is a bit creepy, don't you think? "Don't tell me you're also here by eleven?" He just nodded his head. What could they be talking in here for about almost an hour? Anyway, I shouldn't think about that. At least all of them get along so well, right? You know, meeting them for the first time is yet the best that happened in my life. Now, I don't just have mom and dad as parents but have two more. I looked at Otohata-kun under my lashes, this is all thanks to him. From the day of his proposal I thought my dreams are beginning to shatter before my eyes. I guess I'm wrong, all my views of him are wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Thank you so much for reading! See you in a bit. Xoxo


	16. The Dreamer: The Gift

**Disclaimer: **I do not claim any ownership on Super Gals. All the creative rights belong to its creator – Mihona Fuji.

**Author's Note: **I'm back! Here's a second update for today! Blah! I'm running out of time. Tomorrow is the wedding. LOL!

* * *

><p><strong>Chiby Angel-chan<strong>**:** Thanks! Yep, and let's see how much more can she be on her very wedding day! (",

**dyalicious:** Thanks. So here is the next chapter, no more waiting. (",

* * *

><p>"<strong>The Dreamer: The Gift"<strong>

_June 23_

I don't want this lunch date to end for I really am having a great time. Otohata-kun's parents were awesome while my parents are so-not-themselves. I mean, they were cool and I wonder why they become like that. From very strict to cool parents transformation, seriously? Although it's a good thing for them to stay like that. Anyway, I'm really lucky to have Otohata-kun's parents as my in-laws. I thought they would be serious people and that they won't like me. Oh, you must be saying that I really think a lot. When Otohata-kun's mother embraced me, I really felt loved and welcomed – though it was like being embraced by Otohata-kun because they really looked alike! And Otohata-kun's father? I wonder what Otohata-kun got from him. He looked handsome but not as handsome as his son, hmm, now I know what he got from his father! Oh, yes. How can I not notice that? His height and his eyes, of course!

"We should be going now." I looked at Otohata-kun. What did he say? I'm buried in my thoughts.

"Oh, why? You could go Rei. We wanted to talk to my dear Aya." I heard her mother say.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Pre-nuptial-"

"That was today?"

He shook his head. "No, it should've been last week. But a lot has happened. We should be going now for the shoot and the rehearsal after."

"Okay." I was about to stand but my parents stopped me. "Yes?"

"Before you love birds go, may we present our gifts." We have gifts? Oh, yeah. Our gifts to our parents will be given on the wedding day itself. "Here," my mom handed the gifts to Otohata-kun's parents then to us. "We hope you'll like that."

Otohata-kun's parents also took out a box then an envelope. "Well, we also prepared our gifts," Otohata-kun's mother handed the box to my mom then the envelope to us "there you go."

"Shall we open the gifts all together?"I opened the box and saw an envelope. "What is this?" Oh, my! Educational plan from pre-school to college? Really? At this point of time? I also opened what Otohata-kun's mother handed a while ago. Shopping spree at any baby stores nationwide? Are they serious? "Well, thank you."

"Oh, that's just a start." Otohata-kun's father reminded us.

"Well, thank you so much. This isn't necessary but we appreciated these gifts. Surely, we will give you our gifts on our wedding day." Both of our parents just said, 'nah' and shook their heads.

"We don't need material things at all." My mom said, is that even true?

"Just give us something that can't be bought." My father remarked and winked on Otohata-kun. Okay? What could that be? And did he just wink? Is he crazy? And they laughed. What is so funny?

"Aya is so naïve and cute, we are all dying to see them soon!" Otohata-kun's mother embraced me for the second time. "Now, you go. You have a shoot, right? See you at the rehearsal my dear." Wow. She's like my mother now. "I'm missing you already."

When we went out of the hotel, I asked Otohata-kun what kind of gifts we're going to give them. "I have no idea what that is. Something that can't be bought, eh? " Otohata-kun just shook his head. "What is that?"

"Your mom told me they want a boy and my mom wanted a girl."

"Yes, I know. I am an only child so they wanted a boy for a child. I'm even pretty sure that they like you – really really like you. As for your mom, yeah – your dad mentioned that you don't have a sister. Oh, does that mean you have a brother? When will I meet him? Is he older than you or younger?"

"Older."

"I see. Will he be at the rehearsal?"

"I don't think so."

"You know, maybe I should just bake for your mom and my mom. That can't be bought! As for our dads, what about a song number for them on our wedding?" Otohata-kun looked at me blankly then made a grimace. Am I imagining things? "Is there something on my face?"

"Are you really serious?"

"About the song number? Yes, don't you know that I can sing?" I'm not bragging, just saying a fact though. I help my chin up and chuckled.

"Well, now I know. But about not knowing what they meant by what they said? You really have no idea?" I shook my head. "You are really rare – still."

"Is that a bad thing?"

He shook his head. "Come on, we'll be late."

"They want a gift that we put a lot of efforts in to. Am I right?"

"Now, you're getting it." I smiled and walked with him. "Go on."

"Since both of our parents are highly intellectual people, I thought we could invent something together as a gift."

"And what would that be?"

"Then make a guess. I thought Otohata-kun's a reader?" I smiled and looked at his eyes.

"You are really predictable. Okay, that's the gift then." I nodded.

"Aya?" Did he just call me? I love how it sounds.

"Hai?" He took something out of his pocket. "What is it?" He gave me a small box. "What is this? Is this for me?"

He nodded and walked away. I hurriedly unwrapped and opened the small box. They say best things come in small packages, right? Or am I wrong? Am I already dead? Is this some kind of a joke? I looked at Otohata-kun who is now riding his car then I looked back at his gift. Am I just dreaming? I can't believe this! I can't be wrong! I ran to Otohata-kun and stood beside his car.

"T-this." I can't even utter the word. "This is Harry Winston's cushion-cut micropavé diamond engagement ring!" In 3.03 carats - platinum setting, I'd like to add but I shouldn't. "Are you sure that this is for me?"

"Let me have it, if you don't like."

"I can't believe that you'll give me this kind of-"

"It's nothing. Just get in and we'll be late." I just nodded. I stretched my hand up and examined the ring. Look at all those diamonds – so bright and beautiful! I went to the other side of his car and went in.

"Are you just going to look at that? That's supposed to be worn." He took the ring from me and wore it on my left hand, ring finger. "There."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Thank you for reading. You are all invited to their wedding tomorrow! Xoxo


	17. The Dreamer: Girls Night In

**Disclaimer: **Mihona Fuji is the owner of Super Gals. All the creative rights belong to her, but might belong to someone else if she sells it.

**Author's Note: **Hi there! I'll make two or three updates today. Wait for the wedding later, okay? So, for now – here's chapter seventeen!

* * *

><p><strong>angeLsapphire:<strong> Yes, she really is naïve. You know in manga? When she wrote a love letter to him? It wasn't actually a love letter, it was more of like a news update about her. LOL!

**luckyclover15****:** Well, Rei is rich after all. I looked for a ring on the net, and saw that by H.W. although I would want her to have that similar engagement ring (the one Prince Charles gave to Diana, which was chosen by Harry and given to his brother then to Kate). Right! Sort of forgot to describe what her dress looked like, let's just imagine it was like Kate's engagement dress then. LOL! Oh, yeah the wedding is today (later). I'm so excited. (",

**dyalicious: **Thanks! Oh, well she is. We'll see what else she doesn't know. LOL!

* * *

><p>"<strong>The Dreamer: Girls Night In"<strong>

_June 24, Friday at eight in the evening (8 pm)_

_The Peninsula Tokyo, Executive Suite_

It's a girls' night in while the guys will be out! My friends arranged this bridal shower for me. And I have no idea what they have in mind, perhaps it would be like a sleepover like in high school, right?

When I entered the executive suite, the whole gang (girls) welcomed me with confetti, trumpets and bubbles. I saw a banner that states, 'Well done Aya! You finally got the ice-prince now! Conngratulations!' I just smiled on that and embraced each one of my friends. There is Miyu, Ran and her sister Sayo, Mami and her friend Harue, Towa, and my two coordinators- Natsumi and Janis. "Oh, I love you guys! Thank you so much." I saw tons of food on the table. There's also a chocolate fountain on the corner, I love that! "Really, thank you for coming tonight."

"Oh, snap it mole!" Ran butted in. "It's not even time for saying' thank you' yet! Let's celebrate first! Let's eat!"

"Argh. Ran you've been eating here since you came!" Miyu complained and spoke to me. "I know you're excited for your wedding."

"And nervous too." Mami paused then said, "but don't worry we will tell you all you need to know."

"Right, from the basics all the way to the top that you must know as a gal." Basics? What does Towa meant by that? "To start it off let's party!"

Ran played her song and we all danced the Para-para. After that tiring dance, we all went at the balcony and watched sky. Miyu suggested us to swim, we all agreed.

"It was kinda dark at the suite, so I only notice this now." Ran grabbed my hand. "Oh my gosh! This is Harry Winston's-"

"Y-yeah." I shyly said.

"Did he give that to you?" Miyu asked. I just nodded. "Oh, you! What else do we have to know? His is a shock! Oh my! That costs around-"

"Oh, I'd love to have that kind of ring. It looks perfect on you." Janis said as she admired the ring.

"It's beautiful, like you. That fits perfectly on you, and won't fit on my sisters-"

"Shut up, Sayo! You! I shouldn't have let you come." Sayo ran away without hesitant, running away like she used to run with Masato. "Come here, don't you dare run." Sayo tripped and was caught by her sister. We all laughed as we watch them fight.

"Really, it looks like that thing is created for you." Mami looked at her reflection on the water. "I wish I will have a love story similar to you."

"What? You already have a love story, you don't need to ask for it. You have second place." Miyu reminded her. "You're not having problems with him, are you?" Mami became serious then looked at us.

"I don't know."

"Cheer up, Mami. One thing I learned: Never give up!"

"Thanks, Aya. You're right. I mean, look at you – you worked hard to win Otohata-s heart and so I will succeed as well!"

"That's the power!" I smiled then went out of the water. "I'm freezing, I should head back now. I'll wait for you guys upstairs."

"Oh, I'll go with you now. I feel cold too." Towa stood up and took her towel. Then I get to notice her perfect body.

"Oh my. Towa, now I believe that you were a number one gal before." Ran remarked as she catch for her breath. "That Sayo is strong now."

"Will you tell us your secret?" Harue asked.

"Please? I think I need to know this." Mami pleaded.

"Okay. Of course, that's one of our topics for tonight!"

I want to know that secret as well! I need to be perfect for Otohata-kun!

_**Nine thirty in the evening (9:30 pm)**_

Towa told us everything from her slimming exercise to her healthy diet.

"You mean we shouldn't skip meals?" Janis asked.

"Correct!"

"Breakfast is the most important, so never skip that. Never skip lunch as well – then you could eat at night but to a minimum amount only." I saw everyone taking down notes except Ran.

"I don't get it." Natsumi said. "The night part, could we eat anything at night?"

"Yes."

"Even chocolates?"

"I eat chocolates at night. But I don't get fat, you know. Is your metabolism good?"

"Oh, not at all. I have a hard time digesting food."

"I see. Do you exercise every morning and at night?"

"Do we have to exercise?"

"Of course!"

It's time for Miyu to ask. "I'm lacking on that part so what should I do?"

"Oh, you mean – that?" She pointed at her chest.

"Towa! I'm embarrassed." Miyu placed her hands on her cheeks.

"We are all girls here, so don't be!"

"So, is there a solution for this?"

"Of course, go to a doctor." Towa joked. "But really, you know what I did? I do these exercises." Towa showed us her set of exercises. "And I also drink soya."

"Does it help?" Mami asked.

"Psychologically – I think." Towa turned to me. "Hey, bride-to-be do you have any question?"

"Question? Well, I want to know what it felt like to have your f-first-"

"First?" They were all waiting for my answer.

"First kiss." Really. I want to know what it felt like.

"First kiss?" They said in unison.

"You mean, until now you haven't been kissed by Otohata?" Mami laughed but was stopped by Miyu.

"Even I had my first kiss already." Sayo said. Ran pulled a strand on her hair. "Owh."

"I saw a split end." Ran looked at me and tapped my shoulder. "My child, you've got to prepare yourself."

"For what?" I asked.

"Oh, this is harder than I thought." Towa turned to Miyu and they gathered in circle - talking quietly. What are they talking about? Then I heard Mami laugh and clapped her hands, saying 'don't worry I have something for her.'

"Hey, guys. I think I should join your talk." They silenced me. Okay. Then I saw them nodding at each other and putting their hands in front like on the sport teams. Towa instructed me to sit down.

"Now, about that kiss. I remember my first kiss felt like eating a chocolate, it was sweet." I can see that it really felt sweet based on her expression.

"As for me," it was Mami, "I was the one who kissed him actually just this week. It felt like having all the riches in the world."

"My first kiss is one of the most unforgettable part in my life. I remember it was gentle like the morning breeze, it was soft like a cotton and as sweet as cherries."

"As sweet as cherries?" Ran asked.

"Oh, well. That's because I wore a cherry lip balm." Miyu smiled at the sudden thought.

"I remember my first kiss with-"

"No, Sayo. No one cares with your first kiss! And I will tell it to our parents!"

"Hmmph!" Sayo just glared at her sister.

"In short, it was good. That's what they want to tell you Aya." Ran said.

"What about you Ran? How does it feel?" Mami asked.

"None of your business! I feel hungry! Why don't we take a break from here?" Harue agreed.

_**Ten fifteen in the evening (10:15 pm)**_

"Oh, honey. I miss you! No, I miss you! Where are you now? Are you guys having fun? What? That's sad. Really? Oh, my honey is such a hardworking man. Your work is always first – I understand. But you get to hang with them at least, right? Good. Did you meet them all? So how many were you? Seven? Oh, really? Okay. Got it. I know. I love you. Bye. No, you hang up. Okay, I will."

"Is that my stupid brother?"

"Oh, Ran. Stop that. He said he's at work now."

"What? But he should be at the bachelor's party, right?"

"Yeah. He came to the party but he was called for emergency."

"That's the reason why I don't want to be a policewoman ever!"

_**Eleven in the evening (11 pm)**_

"Harue, would you please call Yuuya for me?" Mami said to Harue as she left for the door. "And now for my surprise," Mami handed a big box to me with a smile. "You should see the white envelope first."

"Okay." Wow! A three-day cruise at any destination in Asia? "OMG! Thank you for this." I embraced her as a form of gratitude.

"Now, open that paper bag and lastly the brown envelope."

What's this? A see-through dress? What is this for? Slid it back to the paper bag and hurriedly opened the brown envelope. And I regretted why I opened it! It was a shocking image

"Aya, are you okay?" After that question, I don't remember anything. Did I fall asleep? Did I collapse? Did I die for a second?

_**Twelve midnight (12 am)**_

_That door, where could it lead me? Why is it so dark in here? Where am I? I saw a bright figure at the end of the road. Wait, don't close that door. I need to get in! Wait!_

"Wait!"

Then I saw my friends looking at me. My head is painful, what happened?

"You're dreaming. Are you okay?" Miyu asked with so much concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What happened?"

"You fainted and fell asleep." Towa gave a glass of water.

"But to me, it was more of like your brain couldn't occupy those kinds of things so you hang up."

"I guess it happens to you all the time 'coz your brain is na-" Ran wrestled her sister. "Oh, stop it. I was just, owh – not there, I'm ticklish."

"Why did I faint?" I suddenly remember that picture! "Now, I remember." I blushed at the image. I can't brush it off my mind. But really it's in the magazine? I can't believe this. A lot of people, especially girls, will see that!

"Aya, you've got to prepare yourself - although there are things that we shouldn't study at all. But you better ready yourself for your wedding." Miyu gave me a paper bag.

"Thanks! I get it now. And what's this?"

"Open it." Awh. I love this! Wow! "This is the best! Doll figures of me and Otohata-kun! Thanks!" I embraced Miyu, "Really, thank you Miyu!"

Sayo handed a newspaper to me. "A school paper?" She nodded.

"Thanks! I love reading!"

"Wow! What a gift Sayo! Look at mine." Ran handed me a paper bag, inside the paper bag was a pair of swimsuit.

"Thanks Ran! This is lovely and daring." I embraced her and she pushed me lightly.

"Oh, come on. That's nothing. Wear it and turn heads!" She pointed at the swimsuit and said, "Believe me, with that you will catch eyes especially Ototchi's eyes." I wonder if that's a good thing.

"Well, here's our gift." Natsumi handed something wrapped in silver.

"You shouldn't have. But really thanks to you Natsumi, and Janis." I opened the gift. Oh, books? I love this! "Thanks." I looked at the titles.

'_Baby-Proofing Your Marriage: How to Laugh More, Argue Less and Communicate Better as Your Family Grows by Stacie Cockrell, Cathy O'Neill and Julia Stone; __The Newlyweds' Book of Firsts: A Keepsake Journal; and Magical Wedding Night?' I need to read this!_

"Nice books. Here is my gift." Towa handed a cook book to me. Oh, my. I think I know this cook book.

"Are you sure you're giving this to me?"

"Yes. Anyway, I have a copy of it."

"You're giving me the original?" Oh, my. This is a traditional cook book, passed down from generation to generation and she will let me have it. "I can't accept that-"

"I insist. Anyway, I already know everything in there. So take it and cook for Otohata, okay? He will love it."

I nodded and embraced her. "Thank you." I turned to look at my friends and somehow I feel sad. Why am I feeling sad? It's not like I will leave them right?

"Oh, Aya. You're about to cry. Don't be sad." Miyu comforted me. "It's not like we'll die or what." Then tears started to flow down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry. I think I'm just going to miss you all." I said, wiping my tears. "Thank you so much for everything."

"Yeah, yeah. We have heard than more than enough. We have to celebrate here not cry." Ran reminded me. "So, let's dance!"

"Ran is right. Why don't we dance?"

Harue went in bringing in a paper bag. "Where have you been?" Mami asked. "Did you call Yuuya?"

"Oh, I just bought a present for Aya. I'm so sorry it took me long. Yeah, I called him. He's out of coverage area."

"Really?" Mami took out her phone and called Yuuya. "Yuuya? Once you received this voice message call me or I will kill you! Where are you in Tokyo! Don't you dare be with girls! I love you."

_**Four in the morning (4am)**_

_I saw a glass door. I went in and saw Otohata-kun with someone! They were both laughing and the girl was so close to him. What am I going to do? I couldn't just barge in, can I? Then the girl leaned in and, No!_

No - as in, no! Again, it was just a dream. I looked at around me, I saw my friends all asleep. Ran looked like a kid, her mouth fell open – and to me it seems like she's dreaming about foods. I laughed and looked at Miyu, no doubt that she's dreaming about Yamato. With that pouty lips, who would guess wrong? I sighed. I'm all laughing and smiling. But still, why am I worried like this? What if Otohata-kun is with someone right now? I couldn't bare that. I miss him. But I shouldn't call him or see him. That's a wedding rule, Aya! I looked at my phone and dialed Yuuya-kun's number. "Yuuya-kun? Call me, I'm worried about you guys. Bye."

_**Eleven in the morning (11 am)**_

I was half-awakened by a call. Who could it be? I didn't dare look at my screen. "Hello? Yeah. Oh, hi! Yeah, I called you bec-" Ouch! I removed my phone from my ear. Okay. Now I'm fully awake, what was that? I went to the balcony so as not to wake my friends. "What's wrong? What was that? Yuu-" He hangs up. Really? Did he just hang up on me? What just happened? I looked at the sky, the sun is shining so bright! I love this! I wonder if there is any storm coming up. Speaking of storm? I think I need to go to the restroom. Like, now! My stomach is in pain! This is the first time I felt this kind of pain. Ugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Forgive me if there were some grammatical errors, I couldn't re-check this because I'll be heading off to church now. I'll update the wedding later! Bye! Xoxo.


	18. The Dreamer: Mind Game

**Disclaimer: **I hereby proclaim that Mihona Fuji is the original creator of Super Gals. All the creative rights belong to her.

**Author's Note: **It's three in the afternoon. Well, the wedding will be updated tonight. I just have to write these things because it's important. I couldn't just skip a chapter. So, please bear with me. Okay? Don't forget to review. Xoxo

* * *

><p><strong>Chiby Angel-chan<strong>**:** Oh, yeah! Thanks. But I hope he will always be him. I mean, we might see him out of character on the next chapters. But, I'll re-read and re-read the manga just so I could find cues. Yes, I just updated twice today. And wait for the third tonight. Hehe. And prepare for their first kiss! Well, those two are always like that. Even in the anime, right? But I think Ran and Sayo are both cool. (",

**dyalicious:** Thanks! This is it! The eighteenth chapter, but hold on still because I'll update the wedding tonight. (",

**angeLsapphire:** Yep! I will update. Of course, I promised right? So here it is. Just be patient 'coz the wedding will be updated tonight. LOL! (",

* * *

><p>"<strong>The Dreamer: Mind Game"<strong>

_**June 25, Saturday at one in the afternoon (1 pm)**_

How can my stomach ache like this? Is it because of what I ate last night? But if so, why am I the only one in pain? Towa asked me if I wanted to go to the hotel's clinic, I just shook my head. Then she asked me everything I ate and everything I feel. I thought for a while, last night – I ate a lot of marshmallows and topped them with chocolates. I didn't drink wine, just water and I ate pasta. What else? Oh, I ate berries and California Maki and sushi. Okay. Let me think what else I ate, while I was thinking Towa asked where exactly the pain is felt. I said, 'at the lower abdomen part'. "Tell me if you experienced or experiencing any of these: nausea and vomiting, diarrhea or constipation, headache, dizziness, disorientation, hypersensitivity to sound, light, smell and touch, fainting, and fatigue." Is she a doctor? How did she know?

"Oh my gosh! Is Aya pregnant?" Ran exclaimed but added, "No way, that's impossible. What am I saying?"

"Is she sick?" Miyu asked with concern visible on her face.

Mami laughed upon hearing their questions. "Are you nuts? That's pretty normal. It's called dysmenorrhea. Have you even heard of that?" Then she looked at us as if she won a beauty contest.

"But I think I don't have any dysmenorrhea before."

"You see, it could happen. And to add up that you're about to get married and so – you know, everything mixed up." Then Towa added, "dysmenorrhea is a gynecological medical condition of pain during menstruation that interferes with daily activities. It can feature different kinds of pain, including sharp, throbbing, dull, nauseating, burning, or shooting pain."

"Really? Could it be that bad?" Sayo questioned, eager to know. "But how come it is not common to us?"

"That's because you're lucky not to have that. During my teenage years, I used to experience such pain. Dysmenorrhea of some degree affects more than an estimated fifty percent of women, and among these, up to fifteen percent would describe it as severe. Surveys of adolescent girls show that over ninety percent of girls report having dysmenorrhea."

"Then what is the treatment for that?" Sayo followed up her question. She is even taking down notes.

"There are drug prescriptions for this, but I think you shouldn't rely on drugs. Besides it'll be gone once you get married." Really? But how? Then suddenly, I realized the pain is gone! I don't need drugs after all; maybe it's all in the mind. I nodded to myself then stood up. They asked how I feel and I told them that I'm fine now. Then I took my phone and dialed Yuuya-kun's number – not answering. I dialed it again. "H-hey. Why did you hang up a while ago? Is every thing all right?" Mami asked who it was, "It's Yuuya-kun." She asked me to hand it over.

"Yuuya? Didn't you receive my message? Oh, you did? Then what the heck? Why didn't you call me back? You are so dead when we meet! Argh. What? What did you say? Really? Y-you called me? Really? Oh, I see. That's just so sweet. I'm sorry, sweetheart. I think I lost my phone somewhere. Right. By the way, we'll meet at four in the afternoon. You have to see my dress and I have to pick the perfect suit for you. Then we'll eat out. I'm looking forward to it. What? You can't? And why can't you? Oh, this is so important for me! You have to be there at my house, if I don't see your shadow – ugh! You are so dead! Dead like meat - Yuuya!" Then she threw my phone. Poor Yuuya-kun and poor me!

"M-mami? That phone is mine." I pointed myself, then picked my phone. I tried to open it, but I think it's all destroyed. Mami is such a strong girl.

"My bad. I'm sorry Aya. I'll just replace a new one." Then she walked out of the suite, grumbling about her boyfriend. Whew! Now I couldn't check on Otohata-kun.

"Don't be sad about that phone, Mami will replace it with the latest phone model - I'm telling you." Harue comforted me. I just nodded my head. But really, I don't care about the phone. I just can't check on Otohata-kun! I need a phone! Miyu handed her phone to me.

"I know, you need to make a call. So, here." I accepted it and dialed Yuuya-kun's number. Out of coverage area? Maybe I just have to go to his apartment.

"Tell me Aya. Why are you even so eager to call second place?" I looked at Ran, and answered, "I just have to know what happened last night. It's a boys' night out. I have to know what they did." Besides I need to talk to him about something.

"Come on. You just have to trust Ototchi, okay?

"You're right. But I'm still going to see him."

_**Four in the afternoon (5 pm)**_

Ding dong. Ding dong. Yuuya-kun? I've been waiting here for fifteen minutes, now. Where are you? I can't even call him because my phone is broken – literally. I went to a telephone booth and dialed Ran's number. "Hey. Ran? Y-yeah. Yuuya-kun's not in his apartment." So, I'd like to ask for Tatsuki's number. I just want to ask-" I listened to her, "Really? Do you think it's strange? Got it. We'll meet at Hachiko! Be right there! Why don't we just meet at the police station – where your brother is stationed? Okay. See you."

At the police station, they are already there – Miyu and Ran. Ran spoke first. "Tatsuki is out of coverage area."

"Yuuya-kun's not in his apartment." I said.

Miyu added, "And second place is out of coverage area. I called him just now."

Yamato entered the station, in a flash – Miyu is already by his side. He asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Brother! What happened last night? We can't contact those idiots." Ran dragged her brother to the hot seat.

"I don't know. I left them around nine forty five, I got here at the station by ten. Then Miyu called around ten fifteen."

"Where did you guys go last night?" I asked.

"We hang out in the hotel from eight to nine."

"What hotel?" Ran acted as if she's an interrogator.

"Imperial Hotel Tokyo. Hey, what's with that light? I'm not a criminal."

"Shut up." Ran stamped her foot on the table and rested her head on her hand. "Spill everything now. What else did you do?"

"Okay. We got out from the hotel and went in a bar which is located at downtown Tokyo. I think we got there by nine thirty. Then I left by nine forty five – like I said."

"Wait. My honey, Yamato? You said there were seven of you there, right?" Miyu asked.

He nodded. "Actually, we were just four – me, the groom, the best man, the groom's brother and his two friends."

"That's just six." I said.

"Oh, and Tatsuki."

We all nodded.

"I haven't had the chance to meet those three who just came in. There was an emergency – so I have to go. But one of them looks familiar. I've seen him somewhere. I just can't figure who he was in the past. He is good looking and if I'm not mistaken, you were schoolmates before. Yeah - schoolmates in high school!"

We all looked at him and tried to think. Oh, this is a mind game! Who is that? The door flew open, with Mami standing right there – waiting, ready to erupt like a volcano. Is she all right?

"Yuuya-kun didn't come to my house where the heck is he? I've been waiting for more than an hour! Ugh! He is so dense! Why is he playing with my feelings? I can't take part on this mind and heart game anymore!"

Then Ran's phone rang. "Hello? Oh – you! What the- Okay." Ran just listened for a few minutes and ended the call. I asked who it was. She just said it was nothing. But I have a feeling that it was something – oh, whatever. I just have to think what's going on, this is a mind game after all.

"Harue saw them last night. She said they were all happy." Mami confessed. "And she said, she saw someone familiar – she couldn't just remember his name. But that someone is related to Aya." I looked at her all of a sudden then blinked thrice. Really? Who is that guy? This mind game is harder than it seems.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Again, please forgive my mistakes – grammatical errors and the like. I'm so rushing this to be able to update the wedding. Yeah, and I was like typing as fast as I can! Catch you later! Xoxo


	19. The Dreamer: The Bride

**Disclaimer: **Mihona Fuji is the original creator of Super Gals. I don't claim any ownership on that, so please. All the creative rights belong to her.

**Author's Note: **Hurrah! Finally - the wedding chapter is here! Ugh. So, here it is! Read and enjoy! Xoxo

* * *

><p><strong>dyalicious:<strong> Thanks! Oh, that guy? Yeah, who is he? *evil laugh* But you're right! Anyway, here's what you've been waiting for! (",

**luckyclover15****: **You got it – it's him! I'll tell you what happened that night – for sure! LOL! But not now, one of these days.

**angeLsapphire:** Oh, Rei's brother invited him. Would you believe that? Well, we'll see why he's even there! He'll come out at the reception. (",

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>The Dreamer: The Bride"<strong>_

_**June 26, Sunday at nine in the morning **_

_**Executive Suite, The Peninsula Hotel**_

_I heard someone playing an instrumental music at the executive suite – must be my mom! I smiled and covered myself with the blanket. Then I peeped, hiding myself under the blanket and revealing only my eyes. I breathed heavily under the blanket. Why am I feeling nostalgic? This very moment is just like the same when I was younger, only that back then – I was up for school. But today? I am not up for school nor church, not even for a review class or music class in summer. Then I heard her footsteps, she stopped walking. I can see her shadow under the door. Why isn't she coming in? Then I heard a sigh and silence. Is she crying? Back then, my mom will open the door without knocking – all mad if I'm not ready yet. I walked to the door and opened it. I saw mom. When she saw me, she embraced me tightly. I embraced her back. Oh, mom. I know how you feel. I feel the same way without even saying it to me. Somehow, she might be thinking that I am no longer under her; that I'm not a baby any more; and that their only daughter will be married – taken away from them. I let go from the embrace and searched for my mom's eyes. She dragged me in front of the mirror, telling me to sit down the searched for a hair brush and combed my hair. I smiled at her, and then my tears started to fall – I wiped them with my hands. How long have I been waiting for this moment? My mom embraced me and we just smiled at each other. Then I saw dad at the door, I smiled at him and she joined mom to embrace me. We looked at ourselves in the mirror and laughed. Sayo came in to capture that moment with her professional camera. I posed a peace sign the she gave me a 'thumbs up'. After a moment, they left me alone. I just nodded as they leave. When they were out of the room, I looked at myself in the mirror. This is my day. I glanced outside the window and saw the bright sun. I heard a knock from the door, a room service? I looked at the foods being served. I love all these! Milk, cereals, oats, cookies, fruits, rice and tofu, and vegetables! What a delicious breakfast!_

_While eating, I thought of last night. I know Ran is not telling me something. But I just have to trust her, right? Worries and negativity shouldn't bother me today. Besides, I have faith in Otohata-kun. I just have to prepare myself and be the most beautiful today. This is my wedding, this is all about me! I stood up and went to the bathroom, I need to get ready!_

_When I entered the bathroom, everything was all set. The bubble bath with rose petals on it, candles and a note saying, 'Miss bride-to-be, best wishes!' I laughed then started to take a bath. I came out of the bathroom and saw Miyu at the door, smiling like the sun. She pointed at the bed, then I noticed that the wedding gown is there. Oh, my! I gasped and was about to cry but Ran stopped me, telling me not to cry any further. Together with Ran is a famous hair and make-up artist. I sat in front of the mirror, which now have bulb lights for make-up. I chuckled and looked at my two best friends at the mirror. Then, the make-up artist turned the chair on the other side - probably for me not to see myself. Once the hair and make-up was finished they all looked at me without saying any word. I bit my upper lip, thinking that maybe I don't look good. But then, they told me wear the wedding gown. After wearing the gown, they guided me in front of the mirror. When I saw myself, I was in doubt if that was me. But really, is this me? I look different. My friends said, I am the most beautiful bride in history. I laughed and embraced them all – I don't know how thank all of them for being there for me. I sighed and looked at myself, 'Tonight, I will no longer be Aya Hoshino but Mrs. Otohata! He's going to be my husband! My husband!' I felt my cheeks are burning, oh! I stopped myself from giggling. I hope they don't read what was on my mind. But when I look at my friends, for sure they know! I'm predictable, right? _

_**Three in the afternoon (3 pm)**_

_Ran dialed someone's number. I have no idea who it is. But based from the way she talks, I think she's talking with Tatsuki. Then she gave me a 'thumbs up'. I just smiled. Ran and Miyu – they will always be my very best friends aside from Yuuya-kun. I raised both of my hands and gave her a 'thumbs up'._

_**Three forty-five in the afternoon (3:45 pm)**_

_**Saint Benedict Church**_

_I can't believe that this is really happening to me. And happening today! I controlled the tears from falling, please don't make me cry. My make-up will be washed off! Come on! I laughed at my silliness. Well, I need to calm myself and this is my way from blowing the nervousness away. I glanced outside and saw all we've invited, though they were only a few – I'm still nervous. How can it be like this? I'm scared that I might trip, or I might stutter later. Or worse, I might faint when I saw Otohata-kun. I shook my head to steady myself. Calm down, Aya. You have to be confident! Then I saw someone outside the bridal car door. Who is that? Mom? I mean, Otohata-kun's mom? She entered the car and embraced me. I embraced her back. She told me that she wanted to see me first before anyone can see me. I just laughed at her and thanked her because she somehow eased my anxiousness. Then before she could come out because the wedding ceremony is about to begin, she embraced me for the last time._

_Then someone opened the door for me, I looked outside – am I supposed to come out now? I hesitated to come out, but inside my mind Pretty/Unpretty began playing. 'I feel pretty, so pretty, I feel pretty and witty and bright. And I pity any girl who isn't me tonight.' Oh, well. It's not night yet, but I think I need this song to make myself confident. Anyway, off I go._

_When I come out of the bridal car, I looked at the church's façade. Wow, this is my dream church! And I thought it would look bad. Why did I even think ill of Otohata-kun's choices?_

_Out of all the people gathered today, what I saw next is the altar and the tall figure from afar - waiting right there. I know, it's Otohata-kun! My cheeks began to feel hot. I held my chest for a while because it might fell if I didn't. It's as if my internal organs are rumbling all inside. I walked up the stairs, then someone handed me the wedding bouquet – I thanked her and nodded to her, it was Janis._

_When I got up on the red carpet, I heard the violin and piano accompaniment play the bridal music. My parents came to me, they nodded and walked beside me from the church's doorway to the altar._

_As I walk down the aisle, I can feel everyone's eyes locked on me – locked on my every move. I stopped breathing for a while. This is so nerve-wracking. Then I focused my eyes on the man standing at the end. I can't believe he will be mine and I will be his forever. Having him for myself, is more than having my dreams come true all in all!_

_With all these thoughts in my head, I noticed that we're already at the end. It's time for my parents to hand me over to Otohata-kun. I saw Otohata-kun bowed to my parents. My parents embraced him, and then my dad tapped his shoulder – as if giving him their blessing. _

_My parents walked down to their seats, at the right side of the altar. And then in front, there were only the two of us now. I blushed at the thought and bit my lower lip. What to do? What to do? I blinked thrice and when I looked up, I met Otohata-kun's eyes. They were all fixed on me, my breathing is so-not-normal now! Oh, my! Then he bowed to me and held my left hand, he accompanied me at the altar. I was hypnotized by his looks, oh my! Something is different about him. A new hair cut? A new hair color? Let me guess. Anyway, to feel his hand locked with my hand? This is amazing, it felt so safe with him by my side and with his hand wrapped with mine. I want to stay like this forever. I smiled and glanced at him from the corner of my eyes. I startled when he tightened his grip, I even stopped breathing – again! I can't even hear any of the officiant's message for the ceremony! I can only hear the drumbeats of my heart! Oh, my! I'm so crazy! And then I heard Otohata-kun whisper to me, saying it was time for the symbols. After that, we signed the contracts. From time to time, I caught myself looking at him. I can't stop myself – I'm hypnotized by Otohata-kun! Blame him! Then it was time for the exchange of rings and vows. Rings? Oh, the wedding band! I suddenly remember my engagement ring, it made me smile. I looked at it under my veil, it's shimmering even under this._

_The officiant asked us to speak after him, then he told us to say our vows. He asked Otohata-kun first if he accepts me as his wife. He looked at me deeply and nodded, 'yes'. That was a relief! I thought that he might change his mind right? Then it was my turn to be asked. I also said yes – of course! Then the officiant asked for the exchange of rings and to speak of our promises to each other. I looked at my wedding ring, this will be a symbol of our lasting marriage! The officiant asked me to speak first. I nodded and took out a piece of paper. I read it to Otohata-kun._

* * *

><p><em>You asked me to stay, so I did;<em>

_all flushed and nervous – I wonder, why?_

_I remember you were candid;_

_all frank – your coolness I can get by._

_Walking me home, it felt surreal -_

'_haven't been with any guy at all._

_With you, I don't know how to deal –_

_from this fantasy, I need a call._

_We don't need words so as to speak,_

_for what words mean, feelings will convey._

_To insist them and let you tweak,_

_but just wait instead without a say._

_From you I love not just a part,_

_but your all – the present and the past!_

_I want to give you my own heart_

_and take you as my first – my last._

* * *

><p><em>I looked at Otohata-kun under my lashes. Was he surprised? I just smiled at him and put back the piece of paper where I took it then someone handed the bouquet to me.<em>

_It was time for Otohata-kun to speak of his promises. He looked at the officiant, then turned to look at me._

_He said, 'All I can do is say what is on my mind without thinking how much pain it will cause to someone. I'm not good at anything but-' Then he whispered something to my ear. Okay? I nodded then gave him a smile. 'I'm looking forward to see you every day of my life. If it's okay with you, is it?' I nodded again. Oh, gee. Now I can't hold these tears anymore! Then he embraced me. I looked at the whole place and saw the people's smiling faces. I don't hear anything except the loud voices of them and their fanatical clap. Then Otohata-kun called my name. I turned to look at him with question in my eyes. He slowly lifted the veil out of my face, he said something but I can't understand what he said. Oh, no. I think I understand what he said! He said that I look beautiful. Oh, my! Really? My cheeks felt hot again, and I know they are red hot as usual!_

_Otohata-kun, what's with him? What's his next move? I can't read him! Then he held my hand, now what? My insides are on war – it's like they are having a revolution. This is not good. Is he trying to calm me? I looked at his eyes, trying to read his thoughts! Okay, I give up! Then he leaned forward, three, two, one – his lips met mine. I closed my eyes to savor the moment, I think this time I'm dead. Is this what they call paradise? I believe what everyone told me about kiss. It felt gentle, sweet and magical. When I opened my eyes, I saw Otohata-kun smiling at me. Did I close my eyes long? That was embarrassing! Otohata-kun held my hand, gave me a wink, then whispered to my ear. I blushed at what he said. Ugh! How can he ask that?_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Again, ignore my mistakes. I'm in a , what do you think? Tell me. Tell me. Will you? Xoxo


	20. The Dreamer: The Best Man

**Disclaimer: **Other than Mihona Fuji, there I none to give credits to. Oh, is there? But all the creative rights belong to her.

**Author's Note: **I updated thrice yesterday! Yhey! I'm still thinking what to write next, but for now here's the twentieth chapter! Read and review! Xoxo

* * *

><p><strong>dyalicious:<strong> It was too simple, but I'm not gonna spill it yet. Let's give that moment to him by making him say what he asked on her. LOL!

**angeLsapphire****:** Owh. I can't say it! Otohata-kun will be mad. But let's just wait for the next chapter – we'll know for sure what he whispered to her. (",

**Camryholicz:** Thank you so much! Yhey! This is really something to celebrate! Finally they got married! LOL! Yes, I'll try to update the story every day. So, check the page for new chapters. (",

**luckyclover15****:** *shuts her mouth* Not gonna say! Otohata-kun said we will know what he said at the right time? LOL! But I'll update that soon! (",

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>The Dreamer: The Best Man"<strong>_

_**June 25 at ten forty five in the morning (10:45 am)**_

_**Unknown Place**_

_Are my eyes open now? How can I not see? It's so dark in here, and then I felt myself swerve as I sat up. I searched for something that can brighten my vision, I sensed something under my butt. What is this? By touching this thing, I believe it's my phone! I switched it on. After a moment, messages start to pile in. Okay, okay. From Mami, and Aya at 4:05 in the morning?_

_I listened to Mami's voice message first since she called earlier than Aya. I heard her say, '__Yuuya? Once you received this voice message call me or I will kill you! Where are you in Tokyo! Don't you dare be with girls! I love you.' I knew she would say that! Come to think of it, I'm getting used to her old-habits – like calling me and dominating my life. I called her back, not just because she would kill me, but somehow I don't want to make her worry. Why isn't she answering? I dialed the re-dial button as I stood up and look for the lights' switch. Almost tripped, good thing there is a wall which caught me. Goodness, what was that? When I turn the lights on I saw a whole lot of mess. Holy pepperoni! What the heck has happened here? And what is this place? Where am I? Mami's not answering still, so I listened to Aya-chan's voice message. She said, '__Yuuya-kun? Call me, I'm worried about you guys. Bye.__' And she sent that voice message at 4:05 in the morning, right? I hope she had a good sleep, though I'm worried about her as well._

_**Eleven in the morning (11 am)**_

_I dialed Aya-chan's number as I looked for the bathroom to freshen up. Where are the other guys, anyway? I walked in front of the sink to wash my face. I cleared the mirror. 'Hello. Aya?' Wait. Am I seeing myself here? 'Why did you call?' What the- this made me scream in a manly way. So don't think otherwise, okay? I hang up and turned my phone off. Sorry, Aya I didn't mean to do that and to scream! I scratched my head and leaned in closely to the mirror. Snap! What did I do?_

_**_**Eleven twelve in the morning (11:12 am)**_**_

I switch my phone on. I need to find where my friends are. Where did they go? I've got to know every thing that happened. I called Otohata, out of coverage area? I dialed Tatsuki's number next - out of coverage are as well? I looked around the room and decided to go out. I searched for the lobby and asked the receptionist. Well, I didn't get any information from the receptionist - I can't even talk to her normally. I wonder how she got hired here. I might as well just go back to my room. My phone rang. It's Aya. Should I answer her? But I don't know what to say. The ring stopped, but rang again. Okay. 'H-hi. Oh, sorry. It was nothing really. I'm all right.' I heard Mami on the line, asking Aya who's calling and to hand it over to her. After a minute of nagging, the call ended. Now, what am I gonna do? I can't go to her house - I really am so dead!

_**June 26, **_

_**Imperial Hotel Tokyo**_

_**Three in the afternoon (3 pm)**_

'_What the-' I called Tatsuki and told him to answer the phone for me just this once. I've been really exhausted with everything that had happened. Was it really just a day and a half – actually we've been out since Friday night so should I say two days? It seemed a year to me! I looked at myself in the mirror and put a gauze pad on my neck. Ugh. This won't do! But it's not like there are better options. I know Otohata's looking at me, without even trying to look at his way. He told me not to hide it, but it would be hard for me to say what it means – there will be a lot of complications. I won't sacrifice a thing! It's better to hide it and just let them believe what I am going to say once asked._

_I went out of the room and said that I'd be heading to the church without them. For now, I can't bear to be with them – especially with Otohata. It's like I've betrayed him by having feelings for his wife-to-be. I feel so ashamed. _

_I got out from the VIP exit; I couldn't face all the cameras like this. I mean, with these feelings and thoughts inside my head and heart. It's as if whatever is inside me will reflect on the screen, in the pictures and perhaps newspapers. And I wonder what I will say if I'm asked by the reporters about this wedding. Although I won't say anything bad, it's just that I might say something inappropriate or they might figure out how I really feel._

_When I got in the church, there were already people inside. I just smiled and bowed to them. I looked at the whole place and felt a bit sad. Then I saw Mami, now heading my way. I waved my hand to her, when she stopped in front of me I felt relieved and I don't know why. Again, she began nagging – I can only sigh and smile. Her nagging will stop for sure, I just have to listen. Then she suddenly asked what's with my color and the gauze pad on my neck. I noticed a hint of concern based on her face expressions and voice. This girl, even though her words are unstoppable and she's physically strong – I somehow admire her. I admire her courage and guts. She's a lot like Ran, their opposite is Aya. I shook my head, I should forget about her – she's getting married Yuuya! I wish I could just throw these feelings to someone._

_The coordinators gathered us and called for the entourage. Mami grabbed my hand, I looked at our hands intertwined. I'm really grateful that she's here, to make me feel light in a way._

_Otohata arrived with Tatsuki, the groom was welcomed by his parents and they embraced him. The groom went inside for a short briefing with the coordinators. I saw the bridal car approaching, the groom's mother went inside but got out after a minute. A moment passed and the ceremony began. The officiant went to the pulpit, and signaled the musicians to play. Then the groom, together with his parents walked down the aisle._

_From afar I can see the bride's silhouette, I looked at her movements. I'm sure she's so nervous right now. Then someone opened the car's door, I don't know who opened it – who cares? I wanted to see the bride._

_When she landed her feet on the red carpet, every thing stopped. The whole world stopped! It's not the beautiful gown who caused that sudden stop but her presence. It was as if, an angel has fallen – as if the end of the world has come. That we will ascend in heaven to gather up in the clouds._

_It must have been a happy day to see her walking down the aisle, to see her holding a bouquet, to see her walking so slow without a sound – like that of a feather. I think she belongs to heaven._

_I saw her head held high, and her eyes so focused, undisturbed – I looked at to where she was looking and I realized, she wasn't looking at me. It must have been the happiest day in my life if that look was for me. I combed my hair with my hand and sighed. What am I thinking? I should be happy and from now on, I should stop this foolishness. Right! It's time to move on. Then I caught sign of Mami, why is she teary-eyed?_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>So, what would be next? Should it be about the reception or the groom? Or what about what happened on the groom's party? Hmm. That's going to be soon. Who wants to see Katase? *hides because someone might throw tomatoes* Oh, well. I've got a lot of thinking to do. Till then! Xoxo


	21. The Dreamer: Brighter than the Bride

**Disclaimer:** All the creative rights belong to its original creator, Mihona Fuji.

**Author's Note: **Good evening! Forgive me, but this chapter is short but at least I updated today – so please, don't be mad. I know you have a lot of questions. And take note, I added a scene on the previous chapter. Although it's not that important – I just feel that I should put that scene there. Don't forget to leave a review! Xoxo.

* * *

><p><strong>Dyalicious<strong>: This chapter will answer that, so read on. Hehe. Yeah, but before the groom's night/bachelor's party there are chapters to be posted first, so tune in for that. (",

**Chiby Angel-chan****:** Thanks! Oh, well. He will show up this week – that's for sure! LOL! I'm dying to write that part but just wait – I'll update soon. (",

**angeLsapphire****:** I'm excited as you are to reveal them all. But please wait for that, I have to post a few chapters before that. (",

**luckyclover15****:** Oh, one at a time please, but I'll work hard to update faster. Give me more time. LOL!

**Camryholicz:** Yeah, you'll know what happened. But for now, this is all for today. So please, don't be sad. Hmm. I'll update twice tomorrow. (",

* * *

><p>"<strong>The Dreamer: Brighter than the Bride"<strong>

_Am I bright? Or in the dark, do I camouflage myself? Each day of my life at night is always like this, it is so dark and quiet. Even if I turn the lights on, I don't see something that will lit the whole place. Each day of my life at day is just the same anyway, it makes me feel so gloomy – the rays of the sun don't help_

_I live inside a mansion, which seem like an island haven for others, but to me? It feels so small and suffocating me. I am treated like a princess and yet, I feel like I'm a prisoner. In school, I'm a leader, an icon and every one wants to be me! Everyone listens to me, but even when they all listen. I feel unheard._

_I can buy anything and everything I want. You can't imagine how rich I am. You can even say that I'm the girl who has everything – the looks, the brain, the money. Name it! But at the end of the day, I feel lonely. There is always something missing. There is always something I want to have._

_Maybe that's the reason why when it comes to love, I don't get anything back. I've had a lot of relationships before, but none of them were real. All the guys I dated were total jerks! One second their faithful, another second they're not anymore. Then I met Yuuya, a blonde guy with a smile that lighted my whole world. He is very kind-hearted, intelligent, thoughtful and a bit childish! Unlike his best friend, he is approachable and warm to people. Thanks to Yuuya, my perception on men has changed. He might be second place to other people – but to me, he's the first. I hope I rank just the same on his heart, but sadly I don't._

_I can see now, whom he truly loves. I thought Kotubuki was my rival on his heart, but I was wrong. All this time, he is in love with someone else. What am I going to do? I shouldn't even call her someone, she's none other than one of my friends._

_It's not like I should get mad at her. I shouldn't blame her! I couldn't blame Yuuya either, I'm the one who even took him as my boyfriend – without asking him or anything. Should I just blame myself then? But he should have at least told me about it. Just so I could move on from the very beginning! Ugh!_

_Wedding bells, I wonder when will I hear them ringing for me? She is such a lucky girl to get married with the one she loves. Her light is so bright today, I wouldn't blame if someone dear to me likes her. I looked at Yuuya who is amazed by her beauty. I can bear this pain but not the tears! Hello? I can't cry in front of people! I'm used to pretending that I'm strong – I couldn't just cry, I don't want to look weak._

_Sometimes it would be better not to know something, right? What we don't know won't hurt us, that applies to my situation if only I didn't read it. What am I lacking of? How I wish I could be brighter than the bride, so that Yuuya will look at me._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>__I know, I know. This is a short chapter. But tomorrow I will update twice. So, please don't be mad. Xoxo. (",_


	22. The Dreamer: Fiery Eyes

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Super Gals, all its creative rights belong to Mihona Fuji!

_**Author's Note: **__Here is my first update for today! Tune in for the second one. Xoxo_

* * *

><p><strong>luckyclover15<strong>**:** It's okay! LOL! Yeah, one more for today so just wait. (",

**dyalicious:** Read this chapter, and you'll know how she found out. Hehe

**Camryholicz:** Don't worry everyone will have their own happy ending! But problems will arise before that. And yes – I will include that, soon. (",

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>The Dreamer: Fiery Eyes"<strong>_

_How many times should I pinch myself to believe that this is not a dream? A hundred is not enough! I looked at Otohata-kun, he seemed comfortable sitting inside the bridal car with me. I wish I could be as calm and comfortable as him, but I can't. When I'm around him, I feel crazy! I feel so nervous and my senses become thrice sensitive. Is that good? I looked at our wedding bands, this is the proof that we're married! I laughed inside proclaiming that from now on, he is just mine. Heard that? He's mine. Is that an evil thought? I shook my head and looked at the outside view. I can see some photographers outside the church, waiting to capture a moment. I waved my hand when we got outside, I believe there were more than fifty flashes because my vision became a bit blurred. I steadied myself and just rested my head on the car's window. Now what?_

_I heard a movement, Otohata-kun held my head on his shoulder. What should I do? I looked up to him, which is hard to do. I need to look at him unnoticed. How can he be so collected and expressionless? I looked down and listened to silence. But then I heard something, is that his heart? I felt my own heart pumped fast, seems it has pumped a gallon of blood per second. Oh, my. I can't stand being with him like this. I'm going to die! I'm serious! Have you ever been with someone you really really really love? Have you ever been with someone you almost prayed for every night? I was startled when he spoke, I even held my breath, 'Why are you so stiff? Just relax, will you? And you can breathe now.'_

_Ugh! I can't hide anything to him, can I? I'm so predictable! My feelings and my thoughts – he is just great to read them all, like he lives in me or he has studied me! I tried to relax, but I still can't._

_The car stopped at the hotels' VIP entrance. I need to change my dress and have some re-touch – you know._

_I went up to the executive suite and searched for my dress which is inside a box. There, found it! I took it out and found a note, it was from Otohata-kun's mother. It says, 'My dear daughter-in-law, Aya!' Oh and with three exclamation marks, I think she was in high spirits when she wrote this. 'This dress looked beautiful, but I left a dress which I bought at a dress shop – it's one-of-a-kind and when I saw that dress, I thought that it might look good on you. I'd be happy to see you wearing that. But anyway, I placed it on the bed. You can wear anything anyway. I wish I could spend time with you after your honeymoon. See you later. I miss you.' Otohata-kun's mother is so sweet. She must have really wanted a daughter for a child._

_I found a paper bag above my bed. The dress she was referring to must be inside that bag! I took it and found a white dress – am I seeing a familiar dress? This dress looked like what Yuuya-kun drew for me. Only that, what Yuuya-kun drew was long and this one is short. I can't believe this! Should I wear this? Well, Otohata-kun won't get mad since his mother gave this to me, right? Speaking of that guy, he entered my room. What? I'd like to ask, but he spoke in instant. He asked if I need help, I shook my head. Help on what? Owh, from changing my wedding gown to this dress? What was he thinking? Even if it's difficult to wear this since it's heavy for me and harder to remove it – I would rather just endure the difficulty of it than make him help me! Then he chuckled, 'I know what you're thinking.' Then a lady dressed in a uniform came in. Right. I knew that, someone will help me. Of course! It's not like I thought Otohata-kun will be the one to help me go change! Ugh. I'm so embarrassed. Then Otohata-kun went outside, telling me that he'll wait for me in the car._

_I looked at myself in the mirror. I'm happy with what I'm seeing, I dreamed of wearing this dress. Yuuya-kun will surely be surprised to see this. We worked for it together, anyway. But this is not that dress, it looks just alike with that, let me remind you. Now that I think about Yuuya-kun, where did I put his letter? He told me to read it on my wedding or a week after, blah! I think I put in my bag. But I can't remember, did I put in a bag other than my usual bag? No, that can't be. I remember it is inside my usual bag!_

_I looked at the clock on the side of the bed, oh am I taking so long? Otohata-kun might be upset, I need to rush on this. He might be sitting there waiting so long for me. I'm so dead. When I looked inside my bag, I took my make-up kit with me. Okay, I'm ready to go. I glanced at the mirror, I need to check myself with one last look!_

_But wait, I looked inside my bag again. Something is really missing – could it be my tissue and my Barbie pen? I laughed at myself. Oh, right. The letter! What's this? I took out a phone, and I'm telling you it's not just a phone! Oh, my! This is the latest phone from Blackberry! What is this doing here? This is not mine! I might be accused of theft for this. Wait a minute, if I'm not mistaken. Could this be from Mami? But seriously, she shouldn't have replaced it. I can buy for my own. Oh, no. I forgot that Otohata-kun's waiting in the car! I looked inside my bag again, oh now I forgot what I am looking for. There's something missing. I just couldn't figure out what sort of thing is missing again. Whatever that is, I'll try to remember it later._

_When we arrived at the reception area, I saw everybody welcomed us by throwing petals on top of our heads. There was a sweet song playing, every thing seemed magical. Natsumi spoke using the microphone, announcing our arrival. Everybody was there. I saw all of my friends, my parents, Otohata-kun's parents and the other people we invited. Janis accompanied us at the side of the stage. There was a couch and a table for the newly-weds. Otohata-kun guided me and helped me sit down. I smiled at my friends and on Sayo's camera, I posed a peace sign. She gave me a 'thumbs up,' while saying her favorite line, 'You bet!' _

_After welcoming us, Natsumi called on Otohata-kun's father. He went up to the stage and gave us an inspirational message and commenced the toast for us. Then it was time to eat dinner, whie every body is eating. Natsumi announced Utada Hikaru's arrival. Everyone screamed and clapped their hands. Gee, it's her! I love her songs! Oh, my – and to hear her sing live for us? This is so cool! I looked at Otohata-kun as the lights dimmed down. When she began singing, Janis spoke in low voice , 'And now for the newly-wed couple's first' dance.' What did she say? I looked at Janis, then she winked at me. I don't think that's included in the program! I looked at Otohata-kun, he stood up and held his hand in front o me. 'Care to dance?' I shyly nodded. Oh, my! This is our first dance! Whew. So many firsts today; first kiss and first dance! I can't believe this is even happening. He put my hands at the back of his neck, then wrapped his hands around my waist. This is more than what I dreamed of having him so close – it's a wonderful feeling. I rested my head on his chest, so this is how it feels, it's warm and hard like steel. Could I sleep here, now? _

_Miyu was talking to Yamato when I looked at their side. Perhaps, she was asking him to dance. Then I caught sight of Ran and Tatsuki having another round for dinner, I laughed at them. Those two have so much in common! I wonder when they will tie the knot. I suddenly remembered my best friend, where is that guy? I've got to talk to him._

_When the song ended, I told Otohata-kun that I've got to find Yuuya-kun. He just nodded and went back to our couch. Oh, I love the sound of 'our.'_

_I saw Mami come out of the Palm Tree Café. She looked depressed if not mad. Where is she going? But for sure, she's not going to leave without saying goodbye, right? When our eyes met, I saw pain and hatred in her fiery eyes. That scared me. What's wrong with her? I went inside the café to look for Yuuya-kun. Where is that guy? I looked at the whole café, but he isn't there. I only saw two guys in the corner, the one seated looked so strange - as if rejected, I can't see the other one because his back is facing my way. I'm not eavesdropping intentionally, but I can hear that they're talking about a letter. _

_Someone came out of the kitchen. He said, 'Hi.' And told me that he is Otohata-kun's brother. 'Oh! I'm glad you came.' He handed me a gift, 'You shouldn't have. But thanks, you want me to call your brother? He-' then the man in the corner turned around to face me. He smiled, flashing his beautiful set of teeth. Is he crazy? Before I could even complete what I am saying. He said, 'I've been waiting to see you again for a long time.' He walked up to us and put his arms on Otohata-kun's brother's back. Otohata-kun's brother said those two men are his friends. The one who walked up to us spoke, 'I've been waiting for this moment to happen. I'm happy to see you, again."_

_Again? I looked at him, trying to remember who he is. He is good-looking, preferably my age or a year older than I am. Perhaps he is a celebrity guest for tonight! 'Have we met before?' Then he looked at me, quite surprised. By that expression, it's telling me that we have met before. But how and who is he? I can't remember him. _

_Then I noticed the strange-looking guy finding something on the trash. Ugh. He's disgusting. I looked away and faced the two men in front of me. 'I'm so sorry I can't remember you.' Otohata-kun's brother laughed. What is so funny? I looked at this guys claiming that we have met before, he looked a bit embarrassed. Okay. This is terrible! How can I not remember someone? Then when he said his name, my eyes blinked thrice – now is the time for me to be surprised._

'_No, way. Am I being punk'd? You don't look like how I remember you. I'm sorry.'_

_He shook his head. 'It's okay. It's really me.'_

'_K-' I wasn't even able to say his name. Someone already spoke of that for me. It was Otohata-kun. I looked at his eyes, is that the same as Mami a while ago? So fiery?_

'_Rei!'_

'_It's Otohata-san for you.'_

'_We meet again. I thought you won't be here.' Katase said then turned to me, handing his calling card. 'I have a publishing corporation here in Tokyo. I know you love writing, so you can call me or stop by anytime you want if you like. I'd be delighted to read your works, The Dreamer?' How did he know? 'I saw your blog.' Right!_

'_But I haven't updated that for the last two years. I've been more into writing in a personal journal now.'_

'_It's time for you to level-up. I know you capabilities. You can be a columni-'_

_Otohata-kun took the calling card. 'She doesn't need this. Our agency is a sister company of the largest and most successful publishing corp. here in Japan. She'll work there.' I will? He grabbed my hand, 'let's go.' Can someone tell me what's going on? I bowed to Otohata-kun's brother and bade good bye. Before the door closed, I saw that eyes again. I saw it in Katase, but why?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_I'll be back for another update! Later! Xoxo


	23. The Dreamer: Long Night

**Disclaimer: **I do not claim any ownership on Super Gals, all the creative rights belong to its creator Mihona Fuji!

**Author's Note: **Hello! And here's the second update for today! Read and review! I have to sleep now! Have a good night! I hope tonight wouldn't be a long night for you. Xoxo

* * *

><p><strong>clever keith<strong>**:** I'm so happy to hear that! Thank you, thank you! Oh, well. We'll see more of that soon! Katase vs. Rei! Haha!

**dyalicious: **Yep! For tomorrow's update, I'm thinking either it'll be about Tokyo or the Jeju-do Romance. (",

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>The Dreamer: Long Night"<strong>_

_Otohata-kun didn't even talk to his brother, why did he just take me out of there? Is there a gap between them? And those eyes, why were they blazing? When we got back outside, Otohata-kun faced me, he seemed deep in thought. I asked him, 'What is wrong?' he shook his head. Wait, is he jealous? I giggled inwardly, he doesn't have to be jealous and he doesn't have to be shy to say it. Well, let me just ask it. 'Are you jealous?' He looked at me and raised his eyebrows, 'Yeah, perhaps I am.' What? How could he say that? He didn't even think twice to say that. I don't feel and believe that he is actually jealous. I shook my head. No, Otohata-kun is not the type to be jealous. There is something he is not telling me._

_There were still guests on the reception area, Otohata-kun's mother waved at me when I passed a look on them - she was talking to my mom. I waved back and smiled. Natsumi called our attention, she said it was time for the tradition. She called on all the unmarried guys, I saw Masato walking in front, brushing his hair and pointing a bang on Sayo. She shouted at him, 'My Masato g-' Ran covered her sister's mouth. Those two, they really love to annoy each other. _

_Then I saw a man dressed in all-black - that's Detective Kudo! He went in front together with Tatsuki. Ran enthusiastically called on her boyfriend, telling him to catch it, then sticks her tongue out to her sister like a child. Sayo just glared at her and continued to cheer on her boyfriend .I heard Miyu asked Ran why they were excited and eager to get the garter. Sayo said that whoever gets the garter will be fortunate! Oh, so that's it?_

_I saw Otohata-kun's brother went along with Katase and their other friend. Then I saw Yuuya-kun. He went in front, I called him out. 'Where have you been? I was looking for you.' He just smiled and nodded. He looked at my dress then gives me a 'thumbs up,' I gave him a 'thumbs up' as well. _

_Janis took the microphone from Natsumi and said, 'Now, let the groom take the garter.' The garter? What garter? Wait. You don't mean that the garter is the one I'm wearing, do you? Oh, my. Yeah, that's the tradition! I saw Janis signaled Otohata-kun. Natsumi asked me to sit down on the center chair. I calmed myself and sat slowly. What am I going to do? I'm embarrassed. Will he get that garter? It looked so cute so I put it in my waist, well below the waist but not on the thigh part._

_I can't believe he went down on one-knee, it seems like I'm a princess and he is my prince. He looked at me and searched for the garter. 'Where is it?' I whispered, 'It's in my waist. I'm sorry it looked too cute so I wore it there.' He asked me to stand up, I saw everyone was confused. Otohata-kun told me to close my eyes, so I did. Then he told me to sit then lift my feet. In less than a second he asked me to open my eyes, 'Got it.' He raised the garter. Wow. How did he do that? I didn't even feel it slid off._

_Masato got the garter, how can't he? He jumped right in front of all the other men. That moment looked funny, I'm looking forward to see that in our photo album! Sayo jumped with so much joy it's like she won the jackpot, 'Masato you are too great! I love y-' Ran cut her sister off by saying, 'Blah! Blah! Blah! So what if he caught that garter? We still have the bouquet and you've got to beat me before you can take it. You can back out now. I'm telling yah, you haven't beaten me ever.' Ran emphasized her 'ever' word. I just laughed and stood up. Janis handed me the wedding bouquet. I asked her to try her luck as well._

_All the unmarried women went in front. There was Ran who is now warming up and Sayo who is now stretching her arms and legs. Those two, do they think that this is sport? Then there's Towa who is just calm, and Harue who is just standing there with arms crossed in front of her chest. Where is Mami? Did she really leave? Natsumi and Janis also joined the bouquet game. _

_I turned around and threw the bouquet. I heard Ran said, 'Look, a UFO! Oh my gosh!' I laughed and I'm sure that she got it. When I turned around I saw Ran and Sayo fighting over the bouquet. I guess it can't be helped. Sayo proposed a deal to her sister, 'Come on. Masato got the garter. I have to get this just so we could get-' Ran asked her sister to skip it and spill the deal. 'Okay. I'll give you a gift certificate, just give this to me.' Ran let go of the bouquet. 'Deal!'_

_Then it was time for those who caught the garter and the bouquet. Masato wore the garter to his girlfriend and after that they danced together. I just smiled and gave Sayo a 'thumbs up,' she said, 'You bet!'_

_Then it was time to say our thanks and to head for – for what? Ugh. I can't say it. I'm a bit shy. Okay. It's time for our night together! Our guests gathered in front of the Palm Tree Café as we wave goodbye._

_I looked at our parents, they were smiling at Otohata-kun. Goodness! They look creepy. What kind of smile are they giving? I looked at my friends, 'Oh, I'm going to miss you all.'_

'_Aya, wherever you're going don't forget to buy me a dress.' It was Ran, then she became serious. 'Ugh. What the- just take care! You did it! You deserve this happiness.' Then she turned to Otohata-kun. 'You ice-' Whatever, that's what Otohata-kun said._

_Then Miyu embraced me, 'Enjoy your time together. And give your best, okay?' Give my best? What does that mean? 'You can make it!' I just nodded._

_I looked at Yuuya-kun who is beside Ran. I called him out, I wonder why he was startled. 'Yuuya?' Wait. I noticed a gauze pad on his neck and his skin color. 'What happened to your neck?' _

'_I-it's just a wound.' He scratched his head and looked at me._

'_Oh, does it hurt? Did you see a doctor?'_

'_I-I'm fine. No need for that.'_

_I nodded and added, 'Did you get a tan?' _

_Tatsuki laughed which made Yuuya-kun glare at him. 'It looks good on you though. I'll see you when we get back.' He just nodded. To me, he seemed problematic._

_Tatsuki spoke, 'Second place is not just the one who has a new-look. Take a look at Ototchi too.' Then we looked at Otohata-kun. 'Great hairstyle, man!' Oh, right. I knew it! Something is different on him. Wow, he looked great and manly on that haircut and haircolor._

'_Should I speak now Tatsuki?' Otohata-kun said in cold voice. _

'_N-not at all. I'm zipping my mouth, right now. See?' He covered his mouth then smiled like a monkey._

_My mom and Otohata-kun's mom walked up to me carrying boxes with them. My mom spoke, 'You can choose a different dress every scene from here.' Every scene?_

_Otohata-kun's mother spoke, 'I've got a lot of night dresses here. And for swimming, I bought you a lot of swim suits to choose from - you'll love them!' Otohata-kun took it and placed them inside the car._

'_Thanks!' I embraced them both. Then Otohata-kun spoke, 'Shall we go now?'_

'_Call me if you have any question.' Otohata-kun's mother reminded me._

'_Take care. Good luck! Give our gifts soon okay?' It was my mom._

_I nodded, 'What about next week?'_

'_We would love to!' Otohata-kun's mother said with so much happiness. Then she whispered to me, 'Spend an afternoon together in your room, then put a lemon somewhere he can't see.' I nodded. 'Then give him a hot bath.' A hot bath? Perhaps, Otohata-kun likes that. 'I read this on an article that you must always be on top.' What? But the husband should be superior in a household, right? I should be submissive to him. 'Got it?' I just nodded. 'It's our secret.' Then she winked at me and pushed me inside the car. 'Go, my dear. See you!'_

_When I got inside the car, I gave my friends and my parents – one last look. Then our car moved, I waved good bye one last time._

_It was an exhausting day! I want to take a shower and sleep. And I want to write every thing about this! Oh, my. I'm married! I'm married! I'm married. I'm Mrs. Aya Otohata! Tell me I'm not dreaming, tell me I'm not dreaming! I closed my eyes then opened it. I turned at my side and saw Otohata-kun – I am not dreaming! 'Say, Otohata-kun?'_

_He looked at me, then pulled me close to him. 'Enough with the Otohata-kun, you can call me anything you want other than that.' My heart jumped._

'_Really?'_

'_We're married after all.' Is he serious? Ugh. Then what should I call him?_

'_Is Rei or Rei-kun fine?' I asked shyly, my cheeks started to feel hot again. Do I look flushed? When he didn't answer, I asked him a question, 'R-Rei?' Am I really calling him by his first name? Woah! I'm going nuts! 'I am worried about Mami, when she walked out of Palm Tree Café – I think she was sad. I think it has something to do with Yuuya-kun.'_

'_Hn.'_

'_But I haven't talked to Yuuya-kun yet. He looked sad either. I can't bear to see them sad while I'm here all happy.' I looked at Otohata-kun, I mean – Rei! He doesn't show any expression._

'_Aya?'_

_I asked him, what. He said, 'Don't worry yourself too much. Everything will be fine.'_

_As long as Otohata-kun, I mean Rei say so – then everything will be just fine! I wonder where we will spend time together. We didn't talk about it, but Mami gave me a three-day cruise voucher at any destination in Asia. Mami is such a very generous friend. Now that I remember her gifts, I also remembered that image! Anyway, I have to ask R-Rei about it._

'_R-Rei? About the place where-' how should I put it? '-where we will spend time together – Mami gave me a voucher. It's a three day cruise at any destination in Asia.'_

_When Oto-, I mean Rei heard the word cruise I saw a second of uneasiness on his face. 'Do you like that?'_

'_Yes. But if you have other plans-'_

'_What do you think of Jeju-do?' Jeju-do? You've got to be kidding me! 'No way. We're going to Jeju-do?'_

'_Only if you like.'_

_Who wouldn't like that? 'I would love to!' Jeju-do is the__ Hawaii of the Orient or the Emerald Isle of Asia, it is known as the honeymoon capital in Korea. I'm so excited! _

_I asked when we will be leaving for Jeju-do, he said at three in the morning. Oh, that early I might as well not sleep! He said we'll stay at Tokyo Peninsula Hotel for tonight. I suddenly felt cold when I heard 'tonight'._

_Tonight will be our first night together as husband and wife! But I don't know what to do. What do newly wed couples do? What should we talk about? Should we play Monopoly, Word Factory or watch movies? What about truth or dare? Or maybe we could play cards? Should we go to a casino like that in What Happens in Vegas? How about story-telling? Then I remember what Otohata-kun's mother told me. That if there's anything I wanted to ask, I just have to call her. I'll ask her when we get in the hotel room._

_Our car arrived at the VIP hotel entrance. When we got off, I borrowed Rei's phone. I called his mother when he was already out of my sight, 'Mom? Y-yeah. Right. Really? Well, you see I have something to ask. Yes, it's about that. Really? It's just that? Okay. Yes. Thanks, mom? Mom, bye. Thanks again!'_

_I see, so there are no games at all. No board games or anything – got it! I never know it would be that easy. I went to the receptionist and requested to give us a wake-up call by two in the morning._

_As I walk on the hallway, I can hear each of my steps. Why does it have to sound so loud? And the drumbeats are beginning to roll again. I need to breathe fresh air. I need to breathe in the balcony! When I went inside the room, Rei wasn't there. I opened the sliding door, he's still not there. I went out and catch my breath. Now I can breathe back to normal._

_I walked inside the bedroom, it could've been dark in there if only there weren't candles to light it up. And there were rose petals on the floor and on the bed. I went to the bathroom, the tub is already filled with water. Oh, I can't take this any longer. The water is calling me to bathe! I took a bathrobe and a towel from the cabinet and hurriedly sank myself on the tub. This is refreshing! I love this! I love this! I love this! I guess I've been inside the bathroom for about an hour so I decided to walk out._

_I saw Rei at the end of the bed. He was just in his boxers, what do I have to say? The ambiance is so awkward. 'The candle lights, it looked great! And the tub? You should try, try it.'_

_I looked at the clock, it was already ten in the evening. 'Rei?' He looked at me, in a way that he has never looked at me before. Should I be scared? 'T-tonight? Is it okay if, if I sleep with you?'_

_He just nodded and went inside the bathroom. That's a yes, right? I can't believe this we'll finally sleep together for the first time a husband and wife. Well, we already slept together before, remember? That night when I got sick? Anyway, I am so excited! I looked for my pink dress and wore it. Well, this one is worn by teenagers but at least it doesn't have a print this time! I braided my hair and went to the bed._

_The bathroom door fell open, I saw Rei emerge from it – drenched in water! Didn't he use a towel? I looked at him and smiled. I covered myself with the blanket. I suddenly feel so sleepy. I couldn't even say good night to him. Before my eyes closed, I saw him standing on the bathroom door, like a statue._

_**June 27**_

_**Two in the morning (2 am) **_

_I heard the phone ringing, must be the wake-up call. When I opened my eyes, the lamp light was opened and Rei wasn't beside me – that side of the bed wasn't even touched. Where did he sleep? Wait. Is everything just a dream? Where is that guy? I yawned and stretched my hands. I answered the call, 'Yes. Thank you so much'._

_I went outside the bedroom and saw Rei at the balcony. I sighed, thank God! He's here. I thought it was all just a dream! I looked at where he was looking. I complimented the city lights. Why did he wake up early, he must have been very excited about our trip._

'_Did you sleep here or at the couch right there?' I pointed the long black leather couch._

'_I didn't sleep.' Why?_

'_Do you have sleeping problems?' I asked._

_He shook his head._

'_I have a good night's sleep. It seemed a very long night too - even if I just slept for four hours!'_

'_I agree. It was a very long night for me either.'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>__ So there, that's my second update for today. For tomorrow, help me decide should it be about Tokyo or Jeju-do Romance? You choose! LOL! Xoxo_


	24. Th Dreamer: Aya's Mission

**Disclaimer: **For so many times now, I don't own Super Gals. All the creative rights belong to its creator, Mihona Fuji!

**Author's Note: **Hi folks! Thank you so much for reviewing! Because of that, I'm happier than ever. Enjoy reading! Xoxo

* * *

><p><strong>clever keith<strong>**: **Thank you! Those two are so funny, that's how they show their love with each other. Well, I haven't been in Jeju-do, I just rely with the pictures available on net. So, based on the reviews and my research - they say it's beautiful place. (",

**dyalicious:** Thanks! Oh, he was very disappointed that he can't even sleep! Haha. Too bad for him! He definitely needs to talk to her. LOL!

**Camryholicz:** Haha. Yeah, she really is innocent when it comes to things like that. But we'll see what happens next. (",

**angeLsapphire****:** Thank you so much for reading! Don't worry I will update often! (",

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>The Dreamer: Aya's Mission"<strong>_

_When it rain it pours – I can't believe that all of my dreams are becoming real! It all started with the proposal, although it's not the kind of proposal I wanted. I met Rei's parents, been close to my parents lately, worn a beautiful wedding gown, given an engagement ring, had a solemn wedding, a memorable reception, and now we're off to Jeju-do! I've always wanted to travel out of the country with Rei. But of course, we were always busy and he's not the type to arrange a trip – we didn't even have a formal dinner! What would I expect? Oh please, I hope we will have our first formal dinner tonight! I want to do what real couples do, like watch the sunrise, see a movie, walk by the sand during sunset, build sand castles, hold hands together, swim together, lay by the sand while gazing at the stars and sleep together. It's too sweet to think of, imagining these things with Rei - I'm getting all thrilled!_

_I looked through the plane's window, I'm completely amazed looking down at Jeju-do, and even more amazed when I get to see the whole island in view. Wow! If we will ever retire when we get old – could we just stay here? I'm so excited to visit the whole island! I looked at my travel guide book, I searched for the page where I saw the cliff with crashing waves under. I want to go there because the water looked so revitalizing. I looked at the other pictures, the beach, waterfalls, mountain (I want to see these lovely flowers), and the hotels. Among these hotels, where could we be staying? I asked Rei, he said we'll stay at Lotte Hotel. Lotte Hotel? I looked for it on my travel guide, there it is! It says, it's a five-star hotel with complete pleasant facilities. I want to land my foot on this island, the travel time is prolonging my excitement!_

_I looked at Rei who is seated beside me. Tell me, how can someone be perfect? His hair looked so soft, his eyes were captivating, and his voice so cool. He is very manly, he possesses an attractive arrogance and I'm going to tell you this – he is a total package. What am I saying? What I meant was he is kind and calm, as usual – perhaps, hiding his excitement. If I knew better, he was the one who didn't get a sleep because he was just as excited as I am. Oh Rei, you! He might have sensed that I'm looking at him, when he turned my way I shifted my gaze. Then looked in front, I noticed his eyes were fixed on me. Even though, I'm not looking at him I can see him through the corners of my eyes. I feel conscious of myself, I tucked my hair on my ear and coughed. Oh, please is he still looking at me? 'You've been staring at me, is there anything you would like to ask?' Ugh. I'm really busted! I gave him an innocent look. 'What?' He just shook his head. Whew! That was close!_

_We finally arrived at Jeju International Airport, a woman with a signboard caught my eye. There were Japanese characters written on her signboard which says, 'Welcome to Jeju Mr. and Mrs. Othata!' _

_Rei took me with him, he spoke in Korean which amazed me. He can speak Korean language? But how? The woman bowed to me, I did the same, she greeted me in Korean. What was that again? Annyong haseyo? I repeated what she said, she just smiled at me. I am right, am I not? When they finished talking, the woman accompanied us to the transfer area._

_I saw a small tour bus. I noticed that there were other two couples inside. I thought that's where we're going to ride but then a car stopped in front of us. The woman spoke in English, 'Here is your private car. I hope you will have a good time here in Jeju! I'll see you again!'_

_I bowed and thanked her. I saw he walk inside the small bus. So, we have our private car to tour the whole Jeju? The car driver alighted the car and bowed his head to us. Rei spoke to him in Korean. I asked Rei where we're going. He said we will visit the city first._

_After the city tour we stopped by in a Korean restaurant for lunch then we went to Lotte Hotel. Of course, when you visit a city you can't control yourself to go shopping! I looked at my paper bags, Ran and Miyu will be happy with these clothes and new nail art collection! And my mom and Rei's mom will be happy with the gifts I bought them! Oh, I also got one for Mami and Sayo– they'll love this. I hope Mami's fine now._

_It was late afternoon already when we got in our room. Whew! I was exhausted, seeing so many beautiful things in the city made me experience a lot of emotions! I sighed and sat on the couch. Now what? I looked at Rei, he looked a bit tired as well. Oh, who wouldn't be tired of walking around everywhere? I feel so sorry for shopping a lot! It came out naturally, I can't control myself from buying these things for my friends._

_Then I remembered what Rei's mother told me. Is this the right time? It's time for my mission! I requested for a lemon and after a moment, the bell rang. I rushed to the door and opened it. I looked at Rei who is just sitting on the couch, reading a newspaper which is written in Korean language. He really is amazing! I hid the lemon inside my dress. He asked me what was that, I said I requested for a pitcher of water but didn't add the lemon. Rei's mother reminded me that it should be hidden from him. I went inside the bedroom and put the lemon under the bed. What else did she say? Oh, a hot bath!_

_I walked out of the bedroom when I filled the tub with warm water, 'I prepared your favorite hot bath.'_

'_Favorite hot bath?'_

'_Hai. You like hot bath, right?'_

'_Yeah, during rainy season.' What? 'But anyway, thanks.' I just smiled, that's a point for today! I did one right thing! I'm so proud! The bell rang again, I saw two hotel employees carrying our baggage. Well, most of them are mine – Rei just carried a traveler's bag and that was it! I thanked the two men and gave them a tip._

_While Rei was taking a bath, I called his mother. 'Hello? Mom? Yes, yes. I'm okay. So far, so good! I already did what you said. Yeah, I want to ask you something. Thanks. Hmm. How should I say this in Korean, I'm so happy and thank you for all this? Ahuh. What's that again? Okay, so it's a p and not a b? Got it! Thanks! I love you, bye!' Okay. So, that's it. It's too easy! I'm up for my additional task for this mission!_

_I waited outside the bathroom door. He will be surprised when he hears me speak some Korean sentences or words. I laughed at myself. When he opened the door, I looked at him under my lashes. I hesitated to speak first because I might pronounce it wrong, but anyway, '__Boe boe heh joo seh yoh!' In less than a second, he pulled me near his face for a kissed! My eyes grew wide in shock! His left hand touched the back of my neck! Oh, I can't breathe! Let me go! I couldn't even blink my eyes, after a few seconds I felt something fell on my knee and when I looked to see what it was, I gasped and ran out of the bedroom! No, not out of the bedroom I ran out of the hotel! I am really shocked and what was that? It's more daring than what Mami has shown me. I can't go back there, I'm so embarrassed. Mission failed. Where should I go? _

_I walked down the road, while having these thoughts I arrived at the beach. I looked at the sunset. H-he kissed me. That was our second kiss! I remember our first kiss in the church. __He leaned forward and in three seconds his lips met mine. I closed my eyes to savor the moment, I think that time I was dead and I'm already in paradise. But when I opened my eyes, I saw Rei smiling. Ugh. I knew I closed my eyes a bit long. Seriously, I was embarrassed! Then he held my hand, gave me a wink, and whispered 'Did you like it?' Ugh. I can even still feel that moment. I am still blushing when I think of it. But really, how can he ask that? It's too hard for me to bear.__ But that kiss was gentle, the second one – it was deep and warm. It's giving me the chills even if it's warm! I touched my lips, the scene kept flashing inside my brain. I think I need to reformat it now._

_I sat at the seashore and created sand castles. I noticed that it was already evening. Perhaps, I need to get back. When I stood up I saw Rei standing under the lamp post, he was catching his breath. Did he look for me?_

'_I'm sorry.' We both said. I smiled and walked up to him. 'Really, I never should've run away. And I'm sorry for seeing you like that – I didn't mean to see it. I-I'm really sorry. I just wanted to thank you but-'_

'_It's okay. Aya?' When I looked at him, his expression became serious._

'_Hai?'_

'_I'd like to talk to you about something tonight.' I nodded. 'Are you hungry?'_

'_Yes. In fact, I'm so hungry!' I tried to cover up my nervousness by smiling._

'_Then let's grab something to eat.'_

_After eating dinner, we went back to our room. I saw Rei preparing for bed, then I told him that I will take a shower first. When come out of the bathroom, I called him out. No answer. 'Rei? Rei?' Is he asleep? When I looked at him closely, his eyes were closed and he was in a deep sleep. Poor Rei, he didn't sleep last night, got tired from shopping with me and even wearier when he looked for me. No wonder he fell asleep early. I smiled and covered him with a blanket. I combed his hair with my hands and gave him a kiss on his forehead. Good night Rei! Sleep tight!_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Thank you so much for reading! Tell me what you want to read next. And which pairing you like: ReixAya, KatasexAya, YuuyaxAya - I just want to know! But of course, Aya will end up with Rei, come on they're already married! LOL! Xoxo.


	25. The Dreamer: Naive Dreamer

**Disclaimer: **Mihona Fuji is the original creator of Super Gals. All the creative rights both on the manga and anime belong to her.

**Author's Note: **Hello! A good evening to all of you! Well, I don't know if I could update tomorrow because I'm heading out with my sister. I'll try my best though! Anyway, here's the next chapter! I'll give a link on the different places that Rei and Aya will spend time together just so you could take a view on them. Gee, there are a lot of beautiful places in Jeju-do. But you've got wait for the next chapter to see them. Xoxo

* * *

><p><strong>dyalicious:<strong> Hi Dyah, thanks for answering. So, it's Rei and Aya! I'll take note of that. According to yahoo, what Aya said means 'kiss me.' And so, when Rei came out of the bathroom and heard her wife say that to him under her eyelashes? (Well, on this story Rei could understand Korean language) So, he couldn't just control himself when she said that to him. LOL!

**Camryholicz:** Rei and Aya too! Oh, well thanks for answering! And about what Aya said, you're right! Who taught her that? Tsk tsk. Rei's mother! What would we expect from our naïve Aya? Of course, she was shocked and embarrassed at the same time. But I'm hoping that Rei would finally succeed too, although unexpected things can happen. LOL! *evil laugh*

**clever keith****:** ReixAyaxKatase? Okay. Got that! Let's see if there will be a Katase vs. Rei around here! Haha! Oh, well. How far can Rei go? I won't give him what he wants yet, in return for his coldness to Aya in the past! Haha. Oh, thanks for asking. I don't know the education system in Japan so I based it somewhere else. In my story, they already finished college and they are about 20 turning 21. They are all old enough, especially Yamato. (Yamato is the oldest in the group, right? And the rest are almost of the same age. I am not sure about Tatsuki.) But Aya, even if she's 20 already - she doesn't know anything! And lastly, about Jeju-do, I will give you a link on the places they will visit soon! OMG, I want to go there! You've got to see the pictures. (",

**angeLsapphire****:** The lemon? I got that from an episode of How I met your mother series, for the couples to have a baby girl. Of course, it's not true but Rei's mother was the one to believe on that. So in order for Aya to have a baby girl, she told her to hide a lemon where Rei wouldn't see it. Hehe. I'll try my best to make a lot of updates! And thank you, thank you so much for reading. (",

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>The Dreamer: Naïve Dreamer"<strong>_

_A man's sad cries echoed. Who is that? Flocks of birds flew away from the trees, I watch the fireflies die - leaving the night all dark, and a heavy rain began to pour. I started to walk, looking for a shelter but all I can see were trees. When I reached a hilltop, I noticed a big house not farther than one kilometer. I ran to that house. I called out but when no one answered I pushed the gate, it wasn't locked so I went in. The front door of the house swing open, someone came out of it running. It was a girl, when she passed by I saw her eyes were swollen from tears. I ran after her, but she was running so fast – I can't reach her. Wait! Then mad people surrounded me, they were like zombies ready to attack me. Somebody help me! Rei!_

'_Rei!' Rei? I saw Rei's face. 'Rei? I had a bad dream.' He embraced and laid my head on his chest. 'It was terrible. I-I'_

'_Shh.' _

'_There were people mad at me. They looked scary!' I may look like a child now, but really. That dream scared me! When my feelings subsided, I realized that I was too close to Rei. My head on his chest, his arms around me and our bodies almost together – I-I can't breathe. Can I just go back to the dream instead? Maybe I could endure those zombies more than this._

'_Aya?'_

'_Hai?' It was almost a whisper._

'_There's something we need to talk about.'_

'_Now?' I sat up and looked at him. I thought his hair would be messed out in the morning, but it wasn't. It looked styled and soft. And his face? When he sleeps, he is like an angel but when he is already awake? He's a total cool hunk, with those eyes that could kill a soul? It's scary. 'Okay. So what is it about?'_

'_It's about our marriage.' Our marriage? Did he realize that I a not good for him? Oh, no!_

'_Y-yeah. What about it?' Or maybe is it about what I said yesterday? Is it offensive? I might have pronounced it wrong so he took the other meaning. Ugh._

'_There is something you need to know and you need to learn.'_

_Okay. 'I see. What is it? I'm willing to learn anything for you. I know I don't know how to cook yet, although you already know that. I-I can't speak Korean language I was just trying to impress you yesterday. And I ran away, I-I I am so sorry I didn't mean to see it.'_

'_It's okay.'_

'_It is? Really? Then, am I forgiven?' He stood up and went to the bathroom. 'Hey, am I forgiven?' Ugh. He must have hated me. And he's just trying to hide it! I need help! I called my mom using Rei's phone._

'_Mom? H-hello? It's Aya. I'm okay. Mom? There's something I need to ask you. Hmm. You see, it's a very confidential matter. This is very important.' I told her what happened yesterday. 'Yes, that's it. Ahuh. Yes, we did. Yes, it means sleeping in one bed, side by side. I'm serious. What? Why are you laughing? This is a serious matter, mom. You're not supposed to laugh - We're talking about our marriage here. I'm sensing that he already hates me. I'm such a mole still. Yes, I am. What? Go on. It's not a marriage without what? What is that? Consummate marriage? Consummate means to complete, right? What? It could be nullified? Could it really be a ground for annulment? Seriously? Then, what am I supposed to do? Consummate, I still don't get it. Oh, I'll call you later. Thanks mom!' I ended the call because I I think Rei will emerge from the bathroom any minute. Consummate? I put his phone where I took it and started to fix my things. I took my luggage and arrange my clothes inside the cabinet. Okay, then let's consummate this marriage!_

_Rei come out of the bathroom with a towel. I pretended not to see nor feel his presence. Then he spoke, 'Who were you talking to?' Oh, did he hear? I'm all flustered – again! I hope he didn't have the idea on what we were talking about._

'_I-It was mom. My mom.' I arranged my clothes as fast as I could and took the bathrobe. 'I'll take bath now.' He just shrugged. Did he hear our conversation? Ugh. _

_I saw a note on the bed when I went out of the bathroom, it was from Rei. It says, 'Breakfast at Mugunghwa Restaurant.' Mugunghwa? Is that a Korean word?_

_Mugunghwa? This must be it, I can see that it's a Korean restaurant. When I entered the restaurant I noticed that the style is similar to our style. I saw Rei sitting at the end of a long table._

_I sat in front of him. 'So, this Mugunghwa? What does Mugunghwa mean?'_

'_It's the national flower of Korea.' _

_Then a woman dressed in a traditional clothing served the soup. I heard her say it is called, guk which is __made with meats, shellfish and vegetables. After the soup, the woman served our breakfast. She put a big round plate with seven small bowls inside then surrounded it with eleven medium-sized bowls, it creates a flower by looking at them in a top view. All in all there were a total of eighteen bowls placed on our table. Wow, that's a lot. __Inside these bowls there were veggies, __rice__,__noodles__,__tofu__, fish, and meats. And four more small bowls outside the flower for the seasonings, __I don't what they are called. Rei said they were __sesame oil__,__doenjang__ and gochujang. I just nodded and asked him why he knows a lot about Korean foods he said they used to stay in Korea when he was young and they became his favorite since then. I'm so happy. Slowly, I'm beginning to learn things about him. I wonder if he knows Taekwondo? I looked at the foods on our table. I see, so these foods are his favorite._

_I waited for Rei to start eating before I could, 'Aren't you going to eat?' I asked him to go first. Then I asked, 'Rei?'_

'_Hn?'_

'_You haven't answered my question yet.' _

'_What was your question?'_

_Ugh. 'Am I forgiven?' Why isn't he answering? When I looked at him he was so busy eating in a collected way. 'And about our marriage, are you going to file an annulment?'_

_He almost choked and looked at me. 'Annulment?'_

'_Hai. You see, a marriage is not a marriage without consummation.'_

_That made him cough. I asked him if he is okay and gave him a glass of water. '?'_

'_Yeah, so?' I imitated his question. 'Are you going to file an annulment because of that?'_

'_Where did that came from?'_

'_It's in the law of marriage. It says that __an inability or an intentional refusal to consummate the marriage is a probable ground for an__annulment__. Is that even true?__'_

'_It is.'_

'_Then are you going to leave me?'_

'_Are you serious?'_

'_Yes, I am serious. I don't want you to leave me. So, why don't we consummate the marriage right away? _

'_I'm on it. Are you?'_

'_Y-yes, I think it's easy. Let's do what we must!' I said with so much determination._

'_Let me ask, do you even know what consummation means?'_

'_To complete?' _

'_Complete what?'_

'_A task for newly weds?'_

'_Yes, go on.'_

'_That's it.'_

'_You think that's it?'_

'_Yes, am I wrong?'_

'_It's about completing the marriage by uniting as one.'_

'_Uniting how?'_

'_You're so naïve.'_

_Naïve? I wonder if he doesn't like me to be naïve. 'Is that a bad thing?' Please make him say, no!_

'_I didn't say that. Consummation, it is like to procreate.'_

_Procreate? Is he serious? That's it? Procreate? Procreate? It means to create an offspring! Oh, my goodness! I am so naïve! Really naive! A naïve dreamer! I feel I'm losing my color, is my nose bleeding right now? I think I have to check it! And is my heart still intact?_

'_Are you all right?_

_Am I all right? I am shocked! I think I forgot to move, am I going to be stuck? I tried to breathe but I'm lacking of oxygen. I saw Rei handed me a glass of water. I took it without looking at him. I drank and somehow I'm starting to feel fine. I tried to compose myself and be steady. My own self is betraying me, am I shaking? I looked down, how can I face him? My face, did it lose its color or is it overly painted with red? Procreate! I haven't imagined that between us ever! I don't know anything about that. Oh, Rei might leave me now. I can't take this. 'Rei? I-I don't know anything about it. But don't leave me.'_

'_I know.'_

_I looked at him, 'How?'_

'_It's obvious.'_

_Obvious? What else does he not know about me? I'm predictable! 'I'm sorry. I'm sure I have disappointed you and didn't even meet your expectations.'_

'_It's okay.'_

'_I-It's not okay. I want Rei to be happy all the time. If that will make you happy then it's fine with me. It's just that, I still don't know things about you and when you're around I still get nervous. I wonder how could I ever - I- I mean to do that. You know a lot while I on the other hand is zero on that. I hope you could somehow wait for me patiently and teach me what I need to learn? I-I mean I-'_

'_I got it. I didn't even rush you, did I?'_

_Aside from the kiss yesterday, no. 'No.'_

'_We'll take things slow.' Slow? It's scary! 'Just trust me.' I just nodded and started to eat._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So, what do you think? At least, there's an improvement between the married couple, right? Have a very happy weekend! Xoxo


	26. The Dreamer: The Ice Prince's Test

**Disclaimer: **Super Gals is not mine, all the creative rights belong to Mihona Fuji.

**Author's Note: **Missed me? Not really! Perhaps the story is the one you miss then. Anyway, here's the 26th chapter. I hope you will still read my updates! How is everyone's weekend so far? Xoxo

* * *

><p><strong>clever keith<strong>**:** I agree, well not just Aya's mother is making her panic but Rei's mother too! Remember her tips to her? And yes, just because she's intelligent doesn't mean she knows everything. About Rei? He's even more disappointed on this chapter! I will prolong his agony! LOL! Hey, don't be sad here's the update. (",

**dyalicious: **I don't know much about Korean language as well! I just researched on that, however these words: sarang hamnida, annyong haseyo, kansahamnida and oppa were all I know. LOL! Oh, well. We'll see more of Rei's sweet side soon! And thanks, I hope you had a great weekend too! (",

**angeLsapphire: **Yep! It's a crazy stuff. Who even thought of that anyway? What's the connection of the lemon, how can it help right? LOL! Thank you so much for liking the story! (", About ReixAyaxKatase – it'll be soon! LOL! Katase will be the evil prince! *evil laugh*

**Camryholicz:** Yeah, you got that! Oh, we'll see I'll toss a coin whether they should have a boy or a girl! I'm so excited! And thanks for waiting patiently! I hope you will still continue to read on. (",

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>The Dreamer: The Ice Prince's Test"<strong>_

_I wonder what's taking him so long, maybe I'll just wait him somewhere except here. I stood up and talked to the woman who served our meal to tell my husband – yeah, my husband! Is something wrong with that? I asked the woman to tell Rei that I'll be waiting for him by the pool._

_We'll take things slow? Ugh. I don't have any idea what's on his mind! What could that guy be planning? I sat on a bench and watched the kids together with their parents swim. I smiled at them when they saw me looking, the little boy waved his hand while the little girl stick her tongue out on me. Is that her way of saying hi? I guess not, because before she took her goggles on she glared at me. Ugh. What's the matter with her?_

'_Aya.' That's Rei! I saw him sit with me with a couple of papers with him. What's that? I asked him what's with the papers. 'You'll have to answer these first, then you'll have a test.' Eh? Is he serious?_

'_Really? What for?'_

'_There's no time for explanation. Now, answer these first.' I just nodded and took the papers when he handed them to me. A test? I don't know what this test is for!_

'_Where are we going today for our trip?' I couldn't resist asking. He stood up and just ignored my question. Nice talking! Ugh. I looked at the papers and started to answer them. Name? Age? Seriously? What is this? A survey?_

_Instructions: Answer the following questions with honesty._

_Name: Aya Hoshino_

_Oh, my. I forgot, I'm already married! That makes me Aya Otohota! Ugh. Maybe I should just add Otohata after the Hoshino._

_Name: Aya Hoshino-Otohata_

_Age: 20, turning 21 =)_

_What makes you nervous? Why?_

_Rei makes me nervous! I don't know why, maybe because he's too beautiful?_

_What makes you happy?_

_A lot of things make me happy. Like Rei, my friends – all of them! When I see them happy, I feel happy as well!_

_What makes you sad? _

_Painful moments like tragedies, death, misunderstandings between friendships._

_What is marriage?_

_Marriage is a contract between two people to share the rest of their lives together._

_Why do people marry?_

_They marry because they love each other and they want to be with each other forever._

_Enumeration._

_Enumerate the different types of kisses._

_Forehead kiss_

_Hand kiss_

_A kiss on the lips_

_A kiss on the cheek_

_Finally, I'm through answering this test! I hoep we could head now for our first destination! I looked for Rei and saw him standing by the pool side. I handed the test papers to him. I saw him took out a pen and after reading my answers he put a grade on the top right side part of the paper. He handed the papers back. I can't believe this! Did I really get a D? Hello? 'This is not true! This is the first time I got this grade. You have to re-check this.' I looked at my test papers and asked why I got a D._

'_First, look at your name. You are now registered as Aya H. Otohata not Aya Hoshino-Otohata. Twenty years old is the correct answer-'_

'_These are my own answers, I know myself better. Test one should be based from me and so how did I get a D?'_

'_Test two.'_

'_Enumeration? But there are only four types of kisses.' Or that's what I know. Did it change?_

'_There are about thirty seven recorded types of kisses and it continues to change.' _

_No way! I don't believe this! 'Really? That's unbelievable! Do you know all of those thirty seven?'_

'_Some of them.'_

'_And I thought you would know them all.'_

'_At least I'm way better than those who just know less than five.'_

_I know he was talking about me. 'But what is that test for?'_

'_You told me to teach you.'_

'_Y-yeah.'_

'_I'll teach you first what you need to know to make sure that you're prepared for it. We'll take things slow from here.'_

'_O-okay. Should I call you Sensei then?' Maybe it's not funny for him. Ugh. I'm just trying to joke around. 'So, are heading outside Lotte Hotel?'_

'_I've got everything planned.'_

'_Really? You mean, we're going out?'_

'_Yes, but before that. Let's measure your strength.'_

'_My strength?'_

'_How?'_

'_You have to run from where we're standing right now to that lamp post.' He pointed a lamp post._

'_Is it really important to do that?' What's the point of asking? Good thing I'm wearing a flat shoes. 'Okay. Should I run now?'_

'_In three, two, run!'_

_When I got back, I was really tired. 'How was it? Did I make it?'_

'_You ran fast, it's just that you get tired easily.'_

'_Yeah, so?'_

'_So, let's meet here after fifteen minutes.'_

'_May I rest first?'_

'_Don't you want to go to Jungmun Beach together?'_

_Together? You mean swim together? I wouldn't miss this for the world! Okay, I'll go change! 'O-okay. Then I'll see you in fifteen minutes.' I ran back to the hotel, I changed my clothes and took all my beach-must-haves. Two-piece? What swimwear should I pick? I have a lot of them since Rei's mom gave me a box of swimwear! Maybe I should just wear this one and I will cover myself with this wrap-around dress. Okay. Sunblock? Check! Shades? Check! Towel? Check! Beauty kit? Check! Then, I'm all set! Oh, I almost forgot to bring my camera! I took my camera outside my bag. Now, I'm ready for the beach!_

_Rei was already on his swimming attire with just a towel hanging on his left shoulder, when I got back to the pool area. 'Ready?' He asked._

'_H-hai! Let's go!'_

_It was so sunny on the beach so I wore my shades. 'I'm going to swim now.' I dropped my things and took out my sunblock, I applied it on my skin. I saw Rei blinking his eyes more than usual so I removed my shades and noticed that his eyes looked a bit reddish. I gave my shades to him. 'Here, your eyes looked-' amazing although, 'tired from sunlight.'_

'_Thanks.' He just nodded and sat under our cottage._

_Ugh. I thought we will swim together. Ugh. Okay. Fine! I'll go by myself. 'I'll go now.'_

'_Okay.'_

'_Aren't you coming?'_

'_You want me to come?'_

'_N-no. Of course not!' I walked to the seashore with heavy stamps on the sand. I sat on the sand and started to build a castle. I gathered up a mountain of sand. Ugh. Why can't I create even a single foundation? I give up! I called on Rei, he wasn't answering. Maybe he fell asleep. I removed my wrap-around dress and left my two-piece on. The water is so tempting – maybe I've got to swim now instead of just building a sand castle alone!_

_I swam down the water and opened my eyes under. Oh, that was painful! My blink my eyes to remove the salty water inside my eyes. When I got up, I saw a group playing volleyball. A girl called me out and asked me to join them. There were three girls and four guys so she said they still need one girl to make the game even. Okay. I guess playing volleyball won't be that hard, besides we will just use a volleyball beach ball! I'm on it!_

'_Okay.' We were having so much fun, the guys were on lead. After a change of court, I tripped and fell on the sand for the tenth time. It was one of the guys we're competing volleyball with who offered his hand to help me stand up. I was about to take his hand when I noticed that someone lift me up from the sand. When I looked to see who it was, it was Rei!_

_He said indifferently, 'Let's go.'_

_I looked at him but he shows no feelings at all. What's with this carrying me out of the game all of a sudden? 'O-okay.'_

_He put me down beside our cottage. 'Had a good sleep?'_

'_Yes. Had fun?'_

'_Yes! Although I always trip and fall, I wonder if I ever gave a point to our group.'_

'_I see. So, is he the one always helping you up?'_

'_Yes.'_

'_Really?'_

'_Is something wrong?' _

_He looked at me from head to toe and handed my dress. I suddenly got conscious with myself. Do I look bad? Ugh. 'Wear that. You'll catch a cold.'_

_He's asking me to wear my dress back? I wonder why. Is my body not good? Okay, I don't have an hourglass figure but at least he should be kind to give me a compliment since he's my husband, right? 'It's not raining.' _

'_Even so.'_

_Didn't he find me attractive? 'Okay.' Fine. I'll wear this now._

_We went back to Lotte hotel where we ate lunch. After taking our lunch we headed back to our suite and took a rest. I took a bath and arranged my things, I opened my bag and found the phone I saw last week. I really think this is from Mami as an exchange for the one she threw. I borrowed Rei's phone and dialed my number. The phone which I think Mami gave rang. So, I am right! I returned Rei's phone and dialed Yuuya-kun's number. The number not in use? Really? That's impossible! Did he change his number? But even if he did, he will let me know. I dialed Ran's number next, not answering? Then I'll just leave a message. 'Hey, Ran? You would love what I bought you! Really! I bought you dress just like what you said and guess what? We have new set for nail arts! Anyway, I miss you all. See you!' I push the end button and dialed Miyu's number. 'Hello? Miyu? Hai. I'm good! I love everything about Jeju-do! Yeah! How are you? Really? Great! How's everybody? And oh, do you know Yuuya's new number? I can't contact him. You don't? Why? Haven't you seen him in a while? Oh, you must be very busy. Okay. I'll see you soon. Yes, bye.' Oh, I wish I could talk to someone longer. I want to express everything feel. I only Yuuya-kun would be listening. Where is that guy? I'll give him an hour of speech when we meet again! I dialed my mom's number. 'Hello, mom? I'm okay. Yes. How are you and dad? Yes, yes. No reason, I just want to hear your voice. I told you, yes. Everything is fine. Why? I see. Okay, then when will you be back? Okay, okay! Have a good trip! Tell dad I love you both! Bye!'_

_I'm craving for something sweet and my stomach is aching again. I want to go outside and buy an icecream, maybe it could ease the pain! I went inside the bedroom and saw Rei sleeping. Maybe I should just eat icecream alone._

_When I got back to the suite Rei was already awake. 'Where did you go?'_

'_I just walked out and ate some sweets. I was about to ask you so that we can eat together but you were asleep. And when I got back for the second time, you were still asleep so I just went out to see the festival.'_

'_You should've awakened me.'_

_Yes, that's what's on my mind then. But I can't, seeing you asleep like an angel? There's no way I'm going to wake you up! 'I'm sorry.'_

'_Did you eat dinner already?'_

_I shook my head._

_We ate our dinner at __Pierre Gagnaire à Séoul, 'Let's go by the beach.'_

'_It's already evening, I think it's a bit dark there.'_

'_I know, but I will light up a bonfire.'_

'_Really?' It sounds romantic. Are we going to lay by the sand to watch the stars? I knew it! That is so sweet! Wait, my stomach is in pain again. I think all the foods I ate got mixed up! I stood up and searched for a bin. I think I'm going to throw up!_

'_Hey, are you all right?'_

'_A bit.'_

'_M-my stomach is aching again.'_

'_Again? Maybe we should head back to the suite.'_

_Oh, no! Our star gazing is cancelled! Ugh! 'O-okay.'_

_When we got back to the hotel suite, I rushed to the bathroom. I heard Rei speak and said, 'Aya? Are you feeling better?'_

_He went inside the bathroom after I went out,'Hai. The last time I felt this pain was last week and this afternoon. Towa's right it is dysmennorhea after all.' I saw Rei become confused. 'It's just my monthly visitor.'_

'_You don't mean you are-'_

'_I-I have a period.'_

'_Are you serious?'_

'_What's wrong?' I am serious! Just talking about this girl thing is enough to make this talk serious! What's wrong with Rei?_

'_How long?' _

'_What do you mean? Hey-' Then he shut the bathroom door closed. That guy! Nice talking! I really don't understand that guy! This morning he gave me tests, then carried me out of a game then shut the door in front of my face?_

_After a moment, the bathroom door opened. Rei asked me to get the test papers from this morning. I handed the papers to him, he crossed the grade he gave this morning and changed it. Oh, will he raise it to A plus? When he handed them back, he shut the door again. Oh, my! Is this an F? I can't believe this! I knocked on the door and told Rei to come out. 'Hey, why did I get an F?' Unfair!_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>So, that's it! LOL! Thank you so much for reading! You can see the places they visited and will visit right here:

www(dot)hoteltravel(dot)com(slash)south(underscore)korea(slash)jeju(slash)guides(slash)sightseeing(dot)htm and

www(dot)lottehotelseoul(dot)com(slash)kr


	27. The Dreamer: Hot and Cold

**Disclaimer: **Super Gals is created by Mihona Fuji, I do not claim any part of it.

**Author's Note: **Good evening! I hope everyone started their week right! People should be saying more of 'TGIM' rather than 'TGIF'. Positivity is what we should have, instead of looking forward on the 'ends' why don't we look forward to 'beginnings'? Enjoy reading! Xoxo.

* * *

><p><strong>angeLsapphire: <strong>Yes. Aya wouldn't get away with an F! Come on, she's a top student after all! LOL! And Rei? He really planned for it, what can we say? Rei might be cold, but who knows what he really is? He's still a man! LOL!

**Camryholicz: **Then we will make him even jealous in the future!Anyway, Aya is such a slow learner when it comes to those kinds of things! I think we will have to wait for that. Haha! Okay, I'll think about that. Twins? Hmm.

**clever keith: ***teary eyed* Thank you! And I will miss you too if you don't review this! LOL! Well, Rei must be patient! Haha. It's okay, you'll remember what you were about to say – for sure! (",

**dyalicious: **Thanks! I'll write scenes that will make him even more jealous! Ahaha! About that, the dysmennorhea? It is also called menstrual cramps, some ladies experience this before having their monthly period. (I don't know. My sister used to experience this in her high school and college years, but when she got married - it disappeared. Science should explain this!) LOL! And about the test? Rei couldn't ask Aya personally so he created a test questionnaire for her. Haha! And my weekend was great! Just had fun with my sister and my cousin last Saturday, then our family went to church by Sunday. It's just the usual things, but I'm happy. Oh, why is it boring? (",

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>The Dreamer: Hot and Cold"<strong>_

_Am I sweating? The weather is too hot. What's going on? Why do I feel intense heat? I opened my eyes and saw some burning light. What is that? The light was coming from the big frame hanged on a wall at the end of the room – it looked familiar. I went near to that frame, ignoring the fire to examine it closely. This is a painting, why is it burning? Who did this? It's a masterpiece but how can someone burn this? Spring rain? I think I remember something from this, does this belong to someone I know? Spring rain? Spring rain?_

_I saw a girl walking down the stairs. She covered herself with a book and was about to run in the rain when someone spoke. 'Aya?'_

_Wait. Aya? Is that girl me? She stopped at the end of the stairs and looked at the person who called her. _

'_Why don't we just stay here till the rain stops?' And this guy, who is he? 'It's just a spring rain after all – it will be over soon.'_

_They sat at the top of the stairs and watched the rain fall down._

_Spring rain? That painting, it looked the same as - but there's no time for this. I need to get some water! I ran everywhere in search for water, but when I returned – the only thing left were its ashes._

_When I woke up, it was very vivid to me. That dream, it happened years ago – why did it suddenly appear in my dream? I opened the cabinet and searched inside the boxes, the plastics, my luggage and my usual bag. I opened every pocket in search for the letter. Where is that letter? Why can't I find it? I've got to call mom, but then she's out of the country! Ugh! Of all things, why that paper? I mean, letter! I just put in inside my usual bag – that's how I remember it! But how come it isn't there? I went outside the bedroom to drink water. While drinking, I saw a piece of paper on top of the fridge. This is Rei's handwriting. Well, well, well!_

_I went inside the bathroom with a smile to take a bath. I'll just think of that letter later. After taking a bath, I brushed my teeth and changed into a dress. I wore a yellow in pastel shade of color summer dress and matched it up with a pair of high heel wedge sandals. I took out a cream colored hat with a light pink ribbon wrapped on it, should I wear sunglasses? Maybe not, this would be enough. I added some color to my cheeks and lips. I'm ready to go! When I turned around, I saw Rei still sleeping. Don't tell me he didn't get a sleep again? I saw him move on the bed, I looked away but my eyes kept me from looking back at him – as if magnetized. _

'_Hey, I said where are you going?'_

'_W-what?'_

'_Are you just going to stand there?'_

_What? What is he saying? I looked at him, he sat up from the bed. Ugh. He's shirtless again! '.'_

'_You've been standing there, at loss for more than ten seconds. Are you okay?'_

'_I-I am fine.' I'm fine. What happened to me? Why does it feel warm in here? I searched for the air-conditioning system control. I turned it to the coolest and lowest temperature! There! _

'_So, where are you going?'_

_I looked at myself. Yes, where am I going? 'Aren't we going out of Lotte Hotel?'_

'_You were sick last night, you might as well just rest. Besides I don't have anything in mind that you can do today.'_

'_I am not sick. It's normal for girls to have that and I feel fine now. I could walk, run and travel around.'_

'_Suit yourself.'_

'_I'm sorry I didn't know you already have plans.' He looked at me with visible questions inside his mind. 'But what's with-' I read the paper I got above the fridge. He took it from me in a swift move. Wow! That was so fast! 'Give it back.'_

'_Where did you get this?'_

_I pointed the fridge. 'I'm really sorry. I didn't know you want us to play games last night. What kind of game is that anyway wherein you'll need a handkerchief, cards and what else is in there? Is that a board game?'_

'_.'_

'_I knew it we're going to play that. I didn't know you think of playing that too.'_

'_.'_

'_We could still play it. Should I get a hanky?'_

'_We can't play that game.'_

'_But why?'_

'_It's not a board game.'_

'_Then what is it?'_

'_Maybe we should just head out.'_

'_R-really?' Fine. Then, I'll just wait for him outside._

_While waiting for Rei, my phone rang. It was his mom. 'Hello? Mom? Ohayo gozaimasu. Still good, how are you? What? We, I mean yes! We did! It was good actually it was great. I don't think so. Yeah. Really? Okay, I'll tell him. Thank you, mom. I would love to! I will. Bye!'_

'_What did she say?'_

'_Eh? It was your mom.'_

'_I know.'_

_Tss. What is it that you don't know? 'She just asked how I am and oh, she said she found a small house for us in Tokyo. We just have to move our wardrobe but everything is in there already. She also said that we could just love in your house if we like.'_

'_I'm sure you said a yes.'_

'_No, I said. I would love to.' Hmmph. You think you know every word I say? Think again._

'_Let's go.' A car stopped in front of the hotel's entrance, the driver gave the car keys to Rei. 'What are you waiting for?'_

'_You're going to drive around Jeju?' Unbelievable! _

_We stopped at a drive-through fast food chain to buy our breakfast and made our way to Eastern Jeju-do where we visited: __Sangumburi, the only crater located at ground level; Seopjikoji, the best attraction in the Eastern area where the location of the popular soap opera 'All In' was shot, where we also took our lunch; and Sunrise Peak, which is a symbol of Jeju. After visiting the Eastern Jeju-do area, we headed to the West course where we visited: O'sulloc Tea Museum, it is a panoramic view of a seemingly unlimited green tea field; and Jeongbang Waterfall which is the only coastal waterfall in the orient where waters enter directly into the sea. B__efore the sunset, we went to Tokkisom._

_Beautiful! The island looked so beautiful, being surrounded by those plants. I asked Rei what the plant's name is. He said it is called Manjuran. Manjuran? Rei said that Manjuran plant only grows in Tokkisom. I walked near the plants and smelled it. It smells good! 'I'll be right back.' I went where we alighted, I saw a store there. 'Do you sell plant seeds here?' The woman shook her head and asked why. 'I want to spread seeds somewhere.' She took out a basket of seeds and gave it to me. 'How much for these?' She said that the seeds were for free, she told me that Manjuran plants grow naturally, same with the seeds that she gave me. 'Thank you so much!'_

_When I got back, I was catching my breath. I offered some seeds to Rei but he said he doesn't want to spread them. Fine. I ran to a part of the place with no plants and spread the seeds._

'_Are you planning to fill the whole place with that?'_

'_Hai. When we get back, I want to see them bloom.' I said with a laugh. I ran while spreading the seeds and tripped on something. Ouch! I think a bone was dislocated. Oh, no! My sandals! The strap took off! Ugh._

'_Are you okay?'_

'_Hai. I was too careless – but I'm fine.' I'm more worried with the sandals._

'_You don't look like it. Get on.'_

'_Get on what?'_

'_My back?'_

'_Your back?' Seriously? 'I-I'm okay. I can walk.'_

'_Barefooted? I don't think so, don't be stubborn and get on right now. Besides, I didn't have an exercise today.'_

'_O-okay.'_

_While making our way to the car, I looked at the sunset – this is perfect. The sunset, me, him and the fragrant Manjuran – this is the most romantic moment in my life! Being so close to Rei this much? Am I going to die soon? I wrapped my arms tightly on Rei, 'Sarang hamnida, Otohata-kun.'_

'_I know.'_

_I just smiled and enjoyed the moment. I hope every day of my life will be like this – full of joy and peace._

'_Aya?'_

'_Hai?'_

'_Do you know why people embrace?'_

_Kiss? Why ask that question all of a sudden? Good thing I'm on his back, he can't see my facial expression. My cheeks are beginning to get warm. 'Because they care for each other?'_

'_What about why people kiss?'_

'_I-I'm not sure.'_

'_Holding someone's hand, embracing someone, or even kissing – these are gestures of love.'_

'_Really?'_

'_You shouldn't be afraid of showing this to the one you love.'_

_Is he referring to himself? Hmm._

'_Lastly, why are you nervous around me?'_

'_I answered that already, because you're too beautiful and bright.'_

'_That's not reason. You should treat me like someone you know well, now that I'm your husband.'_

'_Like how I treat my father?' I paused, 'Or Yuuya-kun?'_

'_Yuuya-kun?'_

'_Hai. He's my closest friend, my very best friend. Do you want me to treat you like that?'_

'_I guess you could walk from here now.'_

_What? 'Wait. But the car is out of sight still.' Ugh. How could he leave me like that? Did I say something wrong? I think he's Hot and Cold._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>The newly-wedded couple will be returning to Tokyo! Unfortunately, Rei didn't get what he wanted! LOL! What do you think awaits them in Tokyo? And where is the letter? Xoxo.


	28. The Dreamer: Fireflies

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of Super Gals other than this story! All the creative rights belong to Mihona Fuji!

**Author's Note: **Folks! I've read your reviews! I'm pleased and convinced! Since you asked for more of our newly-wedded couple's lovey-dovey mode, I 'm giving it to you right now! I'll find a way to extend their vacation! Hurrah! Just don't forget to leave a review! Xoxo.

* * *

><p><strong>Camryholicz: <strong>I have good news for you, they're not leaving for now! Yhey! And you are right, Aya should be the one to say that. Don't worry, I'll make her say that next time. Thanks! I really appreciate how you keep on reading this! Thank you so much! (", About the game? It's a couples' game! I've read it in a Cosmo magazine! It's not exactly like the game written there, just close to it.

**clever keith****:** That's okay! Oh, you live in Italy? That is so cool! (Have you been to Gondola River? I've been dying to ride the boat there and pass on that bridge of love!) You're right, how can she treat her husband the way she treats her best friend? But I'm sure, she doesn't mean it that way. Let's forgive Aya for that. (",

**angeLsapphire: **Don't worry, Aya will grow up soon! Let's just give her time. Haha. Absolutely! You know, Sayo noted in manga that Aya is really beautiful. Even Yuuya said that Rei is so lucky to have her! And when Aya, Ran and Miyu were selling flowers for mothers' day? She sold all her carnation stocks in ten minutes. Yuuya said that men don't usually buy carnations, therefore, they were all charmed by her! LOL! Good luck to Rei!

**dyalicious: **Yes, that's what she told me! She can't even go to school because of it (that is, when she was still studying). Okay, I've got a change of heart! I'm giving an extension to their trip! LOL! Oh, don't be sad. Whatever it is, I'm here! Let's be happy! Thank you so much, I'm really happy to know that my story could lift your mood up. *embraces* Just don't be sad, you might get a wrinkle. Just kidding! (Heartbroken. Oh, I'm here. I'm not good with giving pieces of advice, but if you want someone to talk to – I'd be here!) (",

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>The Dreamer: Fireflies"<strong>_

_Tell me, did I say something wrong? How can he just walk out and dump me here? Are all guys really like that? I mean, one moment they're kind another moment they're not. I thought only girls act like that because we're fickle minded? Ugh. He's unpredictable – that's for sure! But even so, I love Otohata-kun, I mean - Rei!_

_I looked at him, walking like the wind – so swift. Okay, so that's it? He's just going to leave me here without even saying what makes him - what? Is he upset? I looked at my sandals, it's impossible to fix it without any thing! I'll just go and catch up with him barefooted. _

_Other than the stars and the moon, nothing is giving us a brighter kind of light tonight. Although it's dark, I can still see my surroundings – the plants, and the small insects flying everywhere. Wait, these insects are fireflies! I looked up. Oh, my! There are countless of fireflies! They looked beautiful, it's good to watch them brighten up the whole place with their soft and tiny lights. It's just so sad that their light won't be long. Its rare to see fireflies nowadays, w__ith manmade light filling the night sky - breeding among fireflies is reduced.__I smiled and caught one tiny firefly or lightning bug as they call it - in Japan, we call this hotaru._

'_Beautiful isn't it?'_

_I looked and saw Rei by my side. How did he get here? I didn't notice his presence. 'Eh? Hai. They're beautiful.' I can't see his face, only his silhouette. 'When I was younger, my grandmother would always tell me that fireflies surround the gods and goddesses! I wonder if that's true.' I let go of the firefly I caught and watch it fly, I feel so happy setting it free. 'It's so amazing how they create a light.'_

'_Do you know what their light is for?'_

'_To see which belongs to what gender or kind?'_

'_Right. __Many fireflies have flash patterns unique to their species. They use their lights to identify other members of their species as well as to discriminate between members of the other gender. __They also use their__ glow as a warning display to communicate their distastefulness. But do you know that the most important role of their light is to attract a mate?'_

'_Really?' To attract a mate? 'I didn't know that.'_

'_Male fireflies with increased flash intensity are more attractive for females.'_

_How did he know that? Rei is like a firefly after all, with so much brightness he could attract any girl! 'What about the females? What do they do?'_

'_What I know is that, if the female sees the male's flash of light and is ready to mate she responds by flashing right after the male's last flash. Then a short flash dialogue will take place as the male flies closer and closer, and if all goes well, they will mate.'_

'_But there are so many fireflies, how can they recognize one another?'_

'_E__ach lightning bug has its own special flash pattern. Their flash patterns range from continuous glows or single flashes, to a series of multi-pulsed flashes so that a flasher doesn't attract a firefly of a __different species__.__'_

'_Really? That's cool and sweet! So, what my grandmother told me then is not true after all. All these fireflies,' I looked up again with a smile, 'they've been searching for someone they like right now.' Go fireflies! I know you'll find who's for all of you. The night is silent, I could just hear the insect's noise or is that a music to my ear now?_

_Come to think of it, I'm right here in Jeju-do - underneath the stars and the moon, with a special participation of these fireflies and f course, with Rei by my side! This is priceless! I felt my cheeks are starting to burn again. No need to worry, no one can see my flushed face in this darkness! I heard Rei's deep breathing, I looked at him and asked what's wrong. He grabbed my hand and brought me closer to him. Our faces were only an inch away, is he going to kiss me? I can feel his warm breath and I realized that my heart is pounding out of my chest. But honestly, I think I am not nervous anymore. This kind of beating in my heart? I couldn't name it._

_This is our third kiss but still, it's as if it's the first time! I closed my eyes and let him kiss me. I opened my eyes when he stopped. Why am I disappointed? 'W-what's wrong?'_

'_.'_

'_Did I do something wrong.'_

'_You can respond.'_

'_Respond to what? You're the one who is not responding. I am asking what's wrong so I could right it.'_

'_It's a two-way.'_

_Two-way? What does he mean? I don't understand a thing. 'Two-way?'_

'_You should respond to my kisses.'_

_What? R-respond? 'But how? I don't understand.'_

'_Let's just go, we might get to Lotte Hotel by midnight if we don't get going.'_

'_Not so fast.'_

'_.'_

'_I-I don't understand what you're talking about.' I am so blank!_

'_Didn't you like it?'_

_What? I am so clueless on what he is saying. 'I-I feel good. It's magical.'_

'_Then you should kiss me back, because it's as if I am the only one enjoying the kiss.'_

_Enjoying? I hate the sound of it. Now, I am flustered for the hundredth time! Ugh. 'But we- we- I-I am kissing you back. Am I not?'_

'_Let's go.'_

_Rei carried me on his back, 'I'm sorry. I disappointed you again.'_

'_.'_

'_Rei? I think I get it now.'_

'_.'_

'_The fireflies.'_

'_What about it?'_

'_You said, the males create a set of lights and if the female will flash back if she likes the male. Then they will communicate with their own flash patterns. If I like you back then I should' I buried my head on his shoulder 'do the same-' then I don't know what happened next. All I remember was the scent of Otohata-kun and the fireflies. I guess I fell asleep._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Whatever Rei said, it's all in the net. I don't claim that all is right here. And oh, one more thing – I am not sure if fireflies can be found in Tokkisom. But let's just say that it can be found there! That's all for today! What do you want to see them do for the first time? Watch a movie? Fly to Europe? Go to Seoul? But yes, they will go to Seoul! LOL! But really, what activities would you want them to do? Ride a boat together? What about get married, this time - in Seoul? LOL!


	29. The Dreamer: Farewell, Jejudo!

**Disclaimer: **CSN here, I don't own any part of this! All the creative rights belong to its owner Mihona Fuji!

**Author's Note: **Hello there! Before I sleep, here's an update for today! Read and enjoy! Xoxo.

* * *

><p><strong>clever keith<strong>**:** Yes, I'm a Filipina as well! Nice to meet you! That is really awesome - I want to go there one day! And oh, I love that suggestion! I'll make sure that our lovely couple will re-marry! Aya will be very happy abut that! Yhey! Thanks! I'm so happy you all like this story! I love you all! (",

**angeLsapphire: **Okay, I'll write scenes like that! *noted* And yeah, I love that one too! The one you said about Aya misplacing her wedding ring! I'll write that one too! *evil laugh* Jut wait for the next chapters, I'll insert those scenes soon! (",

**dyalicious:** Thanks! I agree! You know what? I realized that all my life I've been looking for the 'Rei-type'. LOL! See, so don't be sad anymore – when we're sad, we'll have a wrinkle, then we'll look old. You better smile now! LOL! Got that! (",

**Camryholicz: **No, I should be the one to thank you all! I'm happy you like those scenes! And yes, they will re-marry! Haha. Oh, we'll see what will happen to their honeymoon – we have at least a couple of more days to go before they go back to Tokyo. Thanks, thanks – it's so nice to hear that! (",

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>The Dreamer: Farewell, Jeju-do!"<strong>_

_The first time I saw you, I was really amazed. Looking at you from above, your beauty outshined the skies and the clouds or even the sun. With Rei by my side and you as our witness – it's one thing that I will always remember inside my heart. I wish I could just stay here for a bit more and re-do everything or surpassed them! But I need to go. There's a life for us where we live, we need to get back. _

_My heart is so heavy, I feel so lonely. I'm afraid that if we leave Jeju-do, all things will come back to the way it used to be. What if Rei becomes cold again? What if all the happiness we shared will only be temporary and be left in here? I am thinking about all the 'what ifs'._

'_Can't sleep?'_

_It was Rei who wafted me out of my thoughts. I smiled at him, but I think it didn't conceal how sad I feel. 'I-I already fell asleep, maybe that's the reason why I couldn't sleep now.'_

'_.'_

_Maybe I should just tell him. 'But honestly? I-I don't want to sleep.' I turned and searched for Rei's face but found no reaction written on it. 'I-I want to be awake just so I could reminisce about everything that happened here. And just so I could save everything inside my mind and heart. I want to remember this room, each light, each lamp post, each track, each tree, each plant, each star, each conversation we had, each second that we're here, each place that we've been – everything. I want them to remain how they are and take them with me.'_

'_.'_

_He stood by my side and wrapped his hand with mine. At the balcony, as we watch the quiet city, I wonder if everybody is asleep or just half of them._

'_Then, I guess I have to join you.'_

_I saw his eyes glistened. I blinked twice and just smiled at him. Once content with the city's view, we both lay by the floor and watched the night sky._

'_Come here.'_

_Eh? Where? He told me to lay my head on his chest, he said that my head will hurt if I will lay on the floor. Oh, I can't believe this! My heart pounded thrice every second – if that's possible. When I lay my head on his chest, I feel so warm – how can a man create such warmness? Are they heaters? I mean, like heaters or what? I felt nervous again, I guess I will always be like this when I'm near him. I looked at the sky to calm myself. If Otohata-kun is a star, if we're talking about personality - he would be CFBDSIR 148+10, because it's the coolest star in the galaxy. But if we're talking about his physical attributes, he would be the sun! I laughed inwardly! How can I think about him this way? I shifted my thoughts back to the stars. I wonder how many stars have been named. I have always wanted someone to name a star for me. So that whenever I will look up in the night sky, it would remind me that I'm so special to someone._

'_Do you know that you could actually buy a star and name it after someone?' I heard him ask that in my ear which made the insides of me jump!_

_I know! That's exactly what I'm thinking. 'I- oh, really?'_

'_There are companies who sell them.'_

'_I see.'_

'_I don't get it. Why would they buy a star?'_

_Ugh. 'Because it's different and special?'_

'_It's not like their names will be engraved on the star itself. They will just have a certificate and other stuffs or maybe their names will be listed on the national library. Then what? What's the big deal?'_

_What's the big deal? Ugh. It's special and sweet! I sat up and folded my arms. 'To me, i-it's romantic and I admire those people who already bought stars for someone. I-It's not the act of buying the star, but the thought that someone bought it for someone he or she likes just so it will remind him or her of how special he or she is.'_

_He pulled me back and whispered close to my ears. 'Do you like a star?'_

_I moved away and laughed._

'_.'_

'_I-its ticklish.'_

'_Really? Like this?' He pulled me back again and continued to speak near my ears. _

_Seriously, it's ticklish! I can't stop myself from laughing. 'Oh, stop it. I'm going to die if you don't.' Then he blew to my ears which is even more ticklish. I was catching my breath when he stopped. I realized he was already on top of me. I guess I'm cornered now – somebody help me!_

'_So, do you like a star?' _

'_I don't like a star anymore if it's from you'_

'_Oh, really?'_

_I nodded. I couldn't speak anymore, I feel so weak._

'_The truth.'_

_I shook my head._

'_Good. You know, you don't deserve a star because you are an __NGC 4622 plus AM 0644-741__.'_

_Those two, they're included on the list of the most beautiful galaxies! '.' When I looked at the sky, I saw a shooting star. Oh, my. I closed my eyes to make a wish. And when I opened my eyes, Rei's eyes were focused on me._

'_I thought you fell asleep again.' Okay, emphasizing the 'again.' He leaned in closer, 'You can stop me now.'_

'_Stop you from what? From tickling me? Come on, I'll do what you did to me right now!' I tickled his ear, his neck, and his arms. 'Okay, don't tell me you're not ticklish anywhere.'_

'_.'_

'_That is so unfair!' Ugh. I'm the only one ticklish here? Rei's face became serious, now what? In a flash, he kissed me for the fourth time! Well, there's no need for me to fall because I'm already here on the floor. My heart stopped for a while, and my whole self is once again – weak. The way he kisses me, it's so good. I imitated him and was grasping for air when the kiss ended. I just nodded when he told me where to breathe when we're kissing. 'Okay.' I blinked my eyes thrice and looked at him._

'_Aya?'_

'_Hn?'_

'_I didn't mean to stop me from tickling you. What I mean is to stop from doing it.'_

'_Doing what?'_

'_The things married couples do.'_

_I don't know if he saw my eyes grew wide. Am I pale now? Is my heart pounding loudly? Oh, my! I think I forgot how to speak. 'Y-y-' I bit my lower lip, what do I have to say? Is he talking about that kind of thing? Am I ready for that? Please, don't pressure me. I might die of heart attack! I closed my eyes when Rei combed my hair with his hand. Is it really happening? But I-I'm still having my period! Droplets of sweat start to form in my forehead._

'_Aya?'_

'_Why?'_

'_Are you going to stop me?'_

'_I-I' My cheeks feel so hot, are they burning? 'I-I don't know.' I heard a light laugh, I opened my eyes and saw Rei laughing. Seriously? He sat up and coughed. 'What's so funny?'_

'_You looked so cute when you're all flustered. I love teasing you.'_

_Love teasing me? I slapped his left arm lightly. 'How could you say that? I was close to dying! You shouldn't have done that.' Ugh!_

'_I'm sorry.'_

'_I-it's okay.'_

'_Although, I would really want to do it.'_

_What a teaser! Ugh! How can he say that valiantly? 'Hmmph! And you even told me about the galaxies. I know now what you're up to. You're attracting me, like a honey to bee.' Yeah! I'm right._

'_And you are attracted.'_

_Such a conceited guy! 'No.' I stood up and went inside the bedroom. 'I think I'm going to sleep.'_

'_You might as well not, I might crawl and ravish you.'_

_I gasped. 'That's a criminal thing to do! I'll sue you!'_

'_On what ground?'_

'_Child abuse?'_

'_Question: Are you a child?'_

'_Rape?'_

'_I am your husband. How can you prove that?'_

_We both laughed. I guess all these talks, these are effects of how we're savoring each hour left of our stay._

_The following day, we packed our belongings. Well, I was the only one packing because Rei just have one traveling bag! I looked at our suite for the last time. My feet never felt this heavy as we arrived in front of the hotel. _

'_It's time.'_

_Ugh. I don't want to hear that! It's time to go! Oh, please. Okay, farewell Jeju-do! I'll be back, I promise! Someone took our luggage and put in the trunk of the car. I guess there's no other way, I nodded at Rei and went inside the car._

_When the driver handed our luggage at the airport, I looked at the whole place. Jeju-do has captured a part of my heart, it's so sad to go. We proceeded to the departure area, Rei told me to just sit down and he will just call me if he's at the check-in counter already._

_Am I seeing the right thing? Is this some kind of a joke? My wish is granted! I looked for Rei, I saw him walking my way._

'_The check-in counter-'_

'_I know, the flights are cancelled - I saw the flight status board.'_

'_.'_

'_All flights to Tokyo are cancelled.' It means, we still have time to be together here in Korea!_

'_I see. There's a typhoon, I don't think you should be happy.'_

_Oh, is that so? Ugh. 'I'm sorry.'_

'_We should just head back to the hotel then. Are you hungry?'_

'_Hai.'_

'_Let's just buy some snacks here, we'll eat our breakfast when we get back at Lotte.'_

'_Okay.' I took a hot chocolate and sandwich. Rei took his wallet out and handed his credit card, it didn't work. The lady apologized because the card isn't working. Should it be caused by the typhoon? The lady apologized again, saying that there was an error._

_Rei paid in cash, when we got out of the store he turned to me and said, 'I only have a few cash left, we couldn't get back to Lotte right now.'_

'_We could use mi-'_

'_No, I insist that we will never use your money.'_

_Fine! 'O-okay.'_

_Where are we going then? I saw Rei dialed someone's number, who could it be? When he was finished talking, he walked up to me._

'_We're flying to Seoul.'_

_Seoul? Really? 'Really?'_

'_My aunt lives there, so that's where we will stay.'_

'_You have a relative here in Korea?' Oh, I'm so excited to meet her! Farewell, Jeju-do! Hello Seoul!_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Have a good night! Xoxo.


	30. The Dreamer: Questions

**Disclaimer: **I do not claim any part of this except the story. Mihona Fuji is the original creator of Super Gals therefore all the creative rights belong to her. (Thank you Mihona for creating Super Gals! I love you!)

**Author's Note: **Thank you so much for loving this story – I appreciate all your reviews! Anyway, I can't believe we're on the thirtieth chapter of this story now! Hurrah for that! It's something to celebrate about! Celebrate good time, come on! Don't forget to leave your reviews, let me hear from you! Read and enjoy! I'm wishing everyone a happy weekend! Xoxo.

* * *

><p><strong>dyalicious:<strong> Oh, well what can I say? Rei is surprising us! LOL! Yes, you better be strong – just be positive in life and always smile! *smiles* Of course, I will keep on writing if you guys will continue to read! Is that a deal? LOL! Thanks, good night! (",

**Camryholicz:** I don't know about that, I haven't found a guy like him. They must be somewhere out there! Although, I don't really know where that 'somewhere' is. LOL! I also wished for that! I mean to be Aya – having Rei is a dream come true! Hmm. Okay, I'll make him say those three words – soon! You're asking for more lovey-dovey moments? Okay, I'll try to write more of it. I'll ask Rei! LOL! Hae a good night as well! Thank you! (",

**angeLsapphire:** Thank you so much for liking it! Yes, Aya just did! We'll see what will happen next. Haha. Will Rei get what he wanted? Hmm. Not yet. Oh, it's nice to meet someone like me! But who can blame us? Rei is perfect, right? He's so cool and his arrogance is refreshing! (",

**clever keith****:** Thank you! Thanks for finding it cute and sweet! Oh, well they will re-marry in a traditional setting! Yhey! I really appreciate that! By the way, I live in Central Luzon – specifically in Bulacan. What about you? I'm so glad to meet a fellow Filipina! It's rainy season here now – don't you miss our country? Hehe. (",

**angeLsapphire: **Her period will be over, don't worry. But I'm not sure if Rei will be able to do what he wants. Let's find out what will happen – soon! LOL!

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>The Dreamer: Questions"<strong>_

_When the cab turned right, I saw a traditional house from afar. This will be the first time I'm going to see a Korean's traditional house in person! The cab stopped in front of the village where I saw the traditional house. I looked at the signboard outside the village, what could these characters mean? What's this place called? I asked Rei where we are, he said we're at Namsan Hanok Folk Village._

'_We have to take a walk from here.' He said when we came out of the cab, the driver handed us our luggage after paying our taxi bill. I bowed to him and thanked him._

_I looked at the traditional house in front of me. 'Do you really used to live here?'_

'_.'_

'_I mean, it must have been great!' I wonder if they wore traditional clothes back then! But maybe not, Rei is a Japanese after al. _

'_Wait till you see the other four houses.'_

_What? 'There's more?' I'm so excited to see them! _

_Rei started to walk. 'There's even a lake here.'_

_I followed him and saw a small house near the first traditional house. 'Oh. I want to see them!'_

_He pointed the lake nearby, 'There it is.'_

_It's like a Japanese setting. I saw a small bridge, and when I stepped my foot on it – I feel that I traveled back in time. I saw another house nearby, and another one. Wow! 'So, out of these traditional houses where did you live in?'_

'_Before this bridge, you see that traditional house to the left?' He went closer to me, our faces almost touching. It seemed unintentional to me, I looked at where he was looking._

'_You mean, the one adjacent to that small house after the lake?'_

'_Yes.'_

'_And your aunt, where does she live?'_

_He asked me to come with him. We walked straight ahead from the bridge and made our way to the traditional house which is located at the center of the village. 'I believe this is the heart of the village. Am I right?'_

'_.' He nodded._

'_Does that mean your aunt is someone special?'_

'_I think so. She owns the whole village.'_

_My jaw dropped, the whole village? Are you serious? 'Really? Is her husband a traditional man?'_

'_He's already dead.'_

_What? He's dead? Then what's the point of this village? I don't know but I suddenly feel cold. 'S-since when?'_

'_I wasn't born yet when he died. But he died a year after their marriage.' A year after their marriage? That is so sad! Rei knocked on the door. 'Enough of it, I know my aunt wouldn't want to talk about it.'_

_I feel so bad hearing that news! I still can't get over it! Already dead? A year after their marriage, if I were her – I'm going to die as well!_

_The door opened slowly, I was really stunned of what I saw. Is that her aunt? How old is her aunt? The woman bowed to us and greeted us in Korean. 'How may I help you?'_

_Rei answered the woman, 'Aunt, it's me – Rei.'_

_The woman looked at him closely, trying to remember who he is perhaps? 'Oh, my! Rei is that really you? You don't look like how I remember you.' She embraced him. 'I don't know what to say. You're a grown up man now. I thought you forgot about me! How come you didn't call me?' What? Then who was that person he called at the airport? 'I should've arranged a feast.' She turned to me and asked, 'And this adorable girl.' Adorable girl? 'Who is she?'_

'_Her name's Aya.' He placed his right arm around my shoulder which made me twitch. 'She's my wife.'_

_I bowed and smiled at her, ignoring the sweet gesture because it's making me feel uncomfortable. 'Pleased to meet you, ma'am.'_

'_Wife?' She looked at me then at her nephew. 'You're already married? How come I didn't know about it? Did you run away from home? You didn't elope with this girl, did you?' She covered her mouth and shook her head. _

'_Stop it. It's not what happened.'_

'_Then what?'_

'_Why don't we head in first?" He suggested._

'_Right. Come on in.' Her aunt pushed the door wide open. 'Aya, right?' I heard her aunt ask. I nodded. 'Hey, don't be shy. You looked so beautiful and kind, I wonder why you fell for that guy!' She pointed at her nephew. 'Anyway, Rei?' She turned to Rei. 'What happened? Did you take this innocent young girl out of her house? What did you do to her? Speak now or forever live in peace!'_

'_You're overreacting.'_

'_We got married last Sunday. I'm sorry I didn't know Rei didn't give you an invitation.' I said to her._

_She gasped. 'There was a wedding? I didn't know that – he didn't give me an invitation. How come no one told me about that wedding?'_

_He answered for me. 'We got married last Sunday, I sent you an invitation.'_

'_I sent the invitation via e-mail.'_

'_What? You should've called me! And you should've called me before you went here. I'm so embarrassed that I only cook a few dishes.' She turned to me again. 'Now, you've got to tell the whole story.'_

_I just nodded. Well, I don't know how to act around her – she's so beautiful! _

'_And oh, Aya?'_

'_Yes?'_

_She hesitated to say it, but I gave her a kind look to make her say what she wanted to say. 'To start things, will you just call me omoni?'_

'_Omoni?'_

'_It means mother.' Rei said._

'_Oh, Omoni?' I repeated and nodded at her aunt. 'Omoni.' _

_I saw her smile for the first time, she embraced me and took both of my hands. 'I'm so happy! It's been really a while since someone visited me here.'_

'_No one is visiting you here?' I looked at Rei and gave him a light glare – is there such a thing as a light glare?_

'_Well, there were a few people. But I don't want them to visit me, I want my little children to visit me – those children I took care of when they were young.' She told us to put down our luggage to the side and follow her on the dining area. _

'_And Rei, he was one of them?'_

'_I used to take care of him when he was a little. I used to carry him when he was still a baby, bathe him, change his clothes, and take him together with his cousins at the amusement park. He looked so cute when he was young. How I truly miss those days.' My eyes sparkled. This is it! This is the moment I could learn things about him! I was about to ask when Rei spoke. Did she read my mind?_

'_I think Aya's hungry now – it's our brunch after all.' He interrupted our conversation. Ugh. What? Did I say I'm hungry now? That was an hour ago!_

_She told us to follow her. 'Oh, yes.' Her aunt went inside the kitchen, when she went back she placed a pot of hot soup, then bowls with veggies, meats – these foods look exactly what we ate in Mugunghwa! She went back inside the kitchen and brought us some white tea and what's that? I'm sure they're vegetables with reddish-orange thing. 'This is a kimchi.' Oh, kimchi? After the kimchi she brought us three more dishes such as bulgogi, sinseollo, and bibimbap. They all looked healthy and appetizing! Her aunt sat with us, we let her eat first before we did. 'Forgive me, this is just what I prepared a while ago. I didn't know I will have guests.' What? Is she serious? These foods are good for four people! How much more if we informed her that we will be here? I guess it'll really be a feast!_

'_Aya?'_

'_Yes?' I looked up at omoni._

'_You look like you are on your teens. How old are you?'_

_Eh? A-a teen? I'll take that as a compliment although I'm already twenty! 'I'm twenty years old.'_

'_Twenty? You look like sixteen years old. You're so cute and sweet – I want you for my daughter. The first moment I saw you, when I opened the door – I sensed that you are a traditional lady. So pure and gentle – I've always wanted a daughter and a son.'_

'_Thank you,' I smiled. 'Omoni.'_

_She sighed. 'I wasn't even invited to the wedding.'_

'_It's not my fault that you didn't read your e-mails.' He reminded her. 'Besides, it's not a grand family gathering.'_

'_You should've called me. It must have been really amazing if I was there to witness your wedding.' I saw her blink her eyes thrice then fan her face with her hand. 'The child I treated as my own has forgotten me.' Are those tears? She's really sad, isn't she? Then she almost wept._

_I looked at Rei, asking what should we do? As usual, the ice prince will always be cold! There's no point of asking a guy about our feelings! I handed her a tissue. 'Omoni? Don't be sad. If only we could turn back time – we would! Or if there's anything that we could do - we'll do it. Tell me, just so we can make it up to you.' I saw Rei shook his head. That guy! So insensitive with a woman's feelings!_

_I saw her aunt smile so wide. 'Really? Is that a promise?'_

_Rei spoke. 'Why do I have the feeling that something's going to happen?'_

'_Have you read my mind?' Her aunt glared at him._

_I looked at Rei, then her aunt – what's going on?_

_She placed her hand on top of my left hand. 'Since you insisted, I will arrange everything. Just stay here or roam around the city. For tomorrow you'll have a traditional wedding here in Seoul!'_

_Traditional wedding? 'Really?' I've seen a Korean wedding before – the traditional one! The one in which you will be inside that carriage being carried by men. What do you call that? Anyway – is she serious about it?_

'_I got to go. I'm so excited to order your clothes and accessories! I'll see you tonight! It will be a sacred ceremony but everything will be beautiful and traditional.' Those eyes – those are eyes of a dreamer! She stopped at the door and turned to us, 'And Rei? You're the one to cook for tonight! Show your wife how a good cook you are.' She blinked an eye on me and in a matter of a second she was gone._

_What a cool aunt! 'I'm speechless.'_

'_.'_

'_I don't know what to say. I'm surprised with your family – they're all amazing.'_

'_They seem crazy to me.'_

'_No, they're not. They're pretty cool.'_

'_So, what do you want for tonight?'_

'_I don't know about Korean foods.' And it's not like I know other cuisines anyway. I mean I don't know how to cook! 'Anything would be fine.' I took some Kimchi and ate it. 'This is delicious and a bit spicy.'_

'_.' He sip on his tea. The way he sips, he's like a royalty._

'_Rei? I'd like to learn how to cook.'_

'_.' He took some beef on the bowl and ate it._

'_Rei?'_

'_.'_

'_Rei? Are you listening?'_

'_About cooking.'_

'_Yes, will you teach me with that as well?'_

'_Ahuh. In fact, I can teach you anything.'_

_Anything? Really? I doubt it! 'What about how to play piano?'_

'_Sure.'_

_He knows how to play a piano? What else he doesn't know anyway? He is academically good, a model-student, a DJ, a tutor, my teacher – is there something he's not good at? Why is he so perfect? 'Is there anything you don't know? I really wonder about that.'_

'_Do you want to know what I don't know?'_

_That struck me. Wait, maybe I shouldn't just let him say that although I'm really curious. 'Yes.'_

_He looked into my eyes then looked away, 'Why would I tell you?'_

_Ugh. 'So there is!' I'm going to find that out! I smiled and nodded at myself. I'm so interested to know what that is._

'_.'_

_He stood up when he was through eating. 'I'll take our luggage to our room, will you be all right?'_

'_Hai.'_

'_Just call me if you need anything.'_

'_Got it.'_

_I gathered all the bowls and placed them on the sink. I washed the dishes and after that I looked for him. I scanned the whole kitchen – everything looked old. The traditional setting of a Korean house is restored. I wonder how old this house is, hundred years? I went out of the kitchen and looked at the dining area where we ate – it looked like a Japanese dining area wherein you will sit on the floor. Am I seeing Japan now?_

_I heard someone open the door, would that be omoni? But she just left, did she forgot something? When I went to the front door, I saw a lady wearing a traditional clothing. I smiled at her, we both stared at each other for a moment. Oh, my! She looked like a doll. Is she a relative of Rei? 'Nice dress. Is that what a bride wears in a wedding?'_

'_W-what? Oh, no. This is just a usual traditional clothing, the one a bride wears is something grand. Where's omoni?'_

'_Omoni's not here, she went out.'_

'_Who are you? I'm sure you're not one of her nieces? I haven't seen you before, are you related to her?'_

'_Oh, by blood – no. But by law, yes.'_

'_What do you mean?'_

'_Do you know Rei?'_

'_Rei? Of course, he's my childhood friend!'_

'_Wait. You mean, you know a lot about him?'_

'_Silly. I know everything about him back when we're kids!' She laughed and looked at me, 'I'm Mi-Cha. You are?'_

'_I'm Aya – Rei's wife. It's nice to meet you.' I held my hand out for a hand-shake but she didn't accept it. I tucked my hair to hide my embarrassment._

'_Rei's w-wife? Since when?' I saw her eyes become narrow as if she's seeing a bright light._

'_We were married last Sunday. You want me to call him? I guess he's just inside the room.'_

'_No need, I'm leaving anyway.' She looked down and walked out. Is she sad? Wait. She likes him – I'm sure of it! She almost tripped when she went out. She must've been out of herself and loss right now. I know how it feels._

_I opened the light on the first room I saw, he wasn't there. I found him on the next room. He was on the futon bed with his face lying on the pillow. He must have been very tired. But tired of what? I looked for a blanket and covered him with it. I saw his phone beside him, I stared at it for a while. Why do I have the urge to get it and check who he called? Should I go see for myself? I took his phone and checked the call registry tab. I saw the all calls, I saw my calls listed at the dialed numbers then I clicked at the answered calls tab. An answered call from Ran last night? Is this true? When I called her the other day, she wasn't answering and didn't even return my call. How come she didn't call me? I put the phone back beside Rei and went outside. What's going on? I shook my head, I should never make judgments. And I should never feel what I feel years ago! There's nothing going on between them, right? I have to trust Ran and Rei! Right!_

_I took my phone with me. Should I call Ran and ask about it? No. Maybe I should just call Miyu? I dialed Miyu's number. 'Hello? Hey, Miyu? I - oh, hey. Yamato? May I talk to Miyu? Is she there? What? She's sleeping at this hour? Is she sick. Bleeding? What happened? Wait – okay. Are you sure? Just tell her I-I called. Thank you. No, it's okay.' Then he hung up the call. I hope Miyu will be fine – it must have been really hard to get pregnant! In fact, just thinking of it alone is even harder!_

_There's no one to talk to! Yuuya? Where are you? I dialed Yuuya-kun's number, but still the operator said that the number is not in use. Should I call my mom or my dad? No, I don't want to bother them. I shook my head. Should I call Tatsuki? But he is a guy, how can he understand me? Besides, I'm closer to Yuuya! What about Sayo? Oh, she's still young. I looked at my phone, I searched for my gallery but then I remembered that my images are on the other phone – the one Mami threw away! I laughed remembering that scene. Who should I talk to in times like this? I sighed in surrender. I gave up! Wait. I haven't called Mami! Right, I still have one friend left!_

_I came out of the house and smelled some fresh air, for inside I can't breathe. I needed to get out and throw away all these doubts. I dialed Mami's number, after four rings she answered my call. 'Mami?'_

'_.'_

'_Hello?'_

_Seconds passed first before she answered me, 'A-Aya?'_

'_Mami? Hey, sorry to bother you. I'm really sorry.'_

'_It's okay. What's up?'_

'_Are you busy?'_

'_Not anymore.' I heard her sigh on the other line._

'_Mami? Are you okay?'_

'_I'm fine now.'_

'_Hey, what happened?'_

'_It's about Yuuya.' Yuuya? 'We haven't talked in a while. I actually went far away, you know – soul searching. But I'm okay now, I'm really okay.' Her voice sounded as if she has a cold._

'_Are you crying?'_

'_Sort of.'_

'_We can talk about it if you like.'_

'_Uhm. Aya?'_

'_Yes?'_

'_There's something I would like to tell you.'_

'_Go on. What is it?'_

'_Once you get back here in Tokyo, shall we talk?'_

'_No problem.'_

'_And I hope you won't be mad at me. I didn't mean to do it.'_

'_O-okay.'_

'_Thanks.'_

'_So, where did you go?'_

'_I came all the way from Thailand. I tried to find some answers.'_

_Thailand? I want to go there as well! 'Did you get one?_

'_Now I did get one.'_

_I smiled even though she can't see me, I know she can feel that I'm smiling. 'Oh, have you seen Ran and the others? I miss you all! I bought you some things from Jeju-do.'_

'_Oh, you went to Jeju-do? That's cool! Hold on a second!' I heard her speak to someone. 'Aya? I'll see you when you get back. I wonder why there are so many paparazzi outside the airport. They look nuts!'_

'_You're at the airport?'_

'_Yes.'_

'_Did you mean that you just arrived today?'_

'_Ahuh.'_

'_But how?'_

'_Plane – duh!'_

'_Exactly what airport?'_

'_Tokyo-Narita. Why? Is there something wrong?'_

'_Oh, I just heard that there was a typhoon.'_

'_Seriously? I can see that the sun is so bright here! Unless it's a different storm or typhoon you're talking about.'_

'_I see. So, I'll see you when I get back?'_

'_Of course, bye.'_

_I pushed the end button. I looked back at the house and saw Rei standing at the front door. He looked so calm and in deep thought. He's looking my way, but I don't know if he's looking at me._

_I walked away. I need to be away from him. I need to think things through. This morning, Ran called him. But why? Why did she call him instead of me? I'm sure she saw my missed calls, but hwy didn't she return my call? The flights to Tokyo, they were all cancelled. How come they were cancelled when there isn't a typhoon at all? What happened to Yuuya? He hasn't called me, his number isn't working anymore. I know Yuuya-kun for years, if he would change his number he would tell me. Yuuya and Mami haven't talked in a while – what happened? When I called Mami, she said she wanted us to talk when I get back in Tokyo. She even hoped that I wouldn't get mad – what is that about? I'm worried about all these things._

_What is going on? Anyway, I shouldn't think about it! No matter what's the reason behind this, shouldn't I be happy? I get to have a few more days with Rei. But still, why do I have this heavy feeling that something isn't right? I need some answers._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Thank you so much for reading, but that's all for tonight! Have a happy weekend! By the way, Namsan HanoK Folk Village is not a residential area in Seoul. Tourists visit that place, so I don't know if someone is really living there. So please, don't sue me if I am wrong - I haven't been there anyway. I just see the village in pictures and looked at the village's map. Xoxo.


	31. The Dreamer: Just Another Storm

**Disclaimer: **Mihona Fuji is the original creator of Super Gals. All the creative rights belong to her.

**Author's Note: **Rainy season is making me sleepy, but I think it's better to rain because I love rain! Hey readers, forgive me for not updating the other day! Tell me, how can I make it up to all of you? Anyway, here's the following chapter! Keep reading! Xoxo.

* * *

><p><strong>Camryholicz: <strong>Thank you! Oh, you've been waiting all day? I'm so sorry for making you wait – really sorry. Thanks for missing me and my story – that is so touching. Your day's empty w/o my story? That's even more touching! Thank you! Thank you! I've been away from writing, because I went out somewhere. So sorry. Oh, yes we will know them all when they get back in Tokyo! I'd say you're carried away by Rei's charm. Haha. His weakness? Haha. Guess what or who or whatever? Haha. Well, I won't let her steal Rei, don't worry! When will he say those three words? Let me think. Have a nice weekend as well! (",

**angeLsapphire:** Yep, that's it for yesterday's chapter! You were sick? Do you have a fever? I pray that you will get well soon! Take a rest, okay? We'll find out why she called when they get back in Tokyo. About Yuuya? You wouldn't believe where he is. Guess where? Thank you so much for reading his story! Get well soon or sooner! (",

**dyalicious:** That long? LOL! I've watched a Korean wedding through a Korean TV series., do you know Sweet 18? That's where I watched it! Hehe. No lovey-dovey moments for now, let's just say that war is coming? LOL! Ran called because.. We'll find out why when they get back in Tokyo! LOL! Thanks and have a happy weekend as well! (",

**clever keith:** I'm so sorry for not updating the other day. I'll make it up for you all, okay? Hehe. Oh, and I miss you all too! But I think Korean's foods are one of the healthiest foods in the world, don't you think? Anyway, I guess there are still a number of people left like Rei. Haha. Woah. You're from Bulacan too! Oh, nice to meet you! Cool! Well, about who manipulated the whole thing? Hmm. We'll find out soon! But if ever it was Ran who said that there was a typhoon, maybe she was talking about a different typhoon. *evil laugh* (",

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>The Dreamer: Just Another Storm"<strong>_

_When I'm close to nature, I feel so good. Seeing the birds fly by looking for something, watching the trees sway by the wind and looked at my reflection on the water – they absorb whatever I feel. For now, I found what I'm looking for – inner peace. I sat by the bench, a little girl walk by and threw some tiny pieces of some sort of food on the road. The birds flew down and ate the tiny bits of pieces, the little girl went near the birds but they all flew away – she pouted in dismay. I chuckled, she looked at me and pouted even more._

'_They hate me.'_

_I watched the girl sigh and carry all her dilemma. I guess this little girl is about four to five years old. 'They don't.' I shook my head and smiled at her._

'_Really?'_

_I nodded and went near her._

'_But why do they fly away whenever I come near them? I'm just giving them something to eat and want to play with them.'_

'_Will give me some of that?'_

'_Okay.'_

_Rice grains? I accepted the grains and created a path on the road leading to where we are. I sat and asked her to sit beside me. 'You should do this, you don't throw grains then come near them – it scares them away. You have to wait for them to come to you, just place the grains in your palm and stand still.'_

_The little girl nodded. After a minute, we saw the birds fly down and followed the path I made. I asked the little girl to place her palm close to the road. The first bird ate the grains on my palm, 'See?'_

_The little girl nodded in amazement, then she waited for a bird to eat the grains on her palm. She whispered to me, 'No one's eating on my palm – they hate me.'_

'_Shh. Just don't give up on it yet.' I smiled on her and asked her to wait for a little while. 'Hold on still, I think that one will come near you.'_

_She nodded and focused herself on the bird, she was so serious and to me? She seemed not to breathe when a bird ate on her palm. When the bird flew away, she embraced me, 'That was awesome! Thank you!'_

'_You're welcome! What's your name?'_

'_Ae Sook.'_

'_Ae Sook?'_

'_It means love and purity.'_

'_That's great. My name's Aya.'_

'_Aya? Can I call you un-ni?'_

'_Un-ni?'_

'_What does that mean?'_

'_An older sister.'_

'_Sure.'_

'_Un-ni?'_

'_Yes?'_

_She chuckled then held my hand. '.'_

_I smiled at her. 'How old are you Ae Sook?'_

'_Five.'_

'_I see.'_

'_Un-ni? Would you go play dress-up with me?'_

'_O-okay.'_

_She took me to her house, their traditional house is beside the traditional house where Rei used to stay. A woman in her mid-thirties opened the door for us. She bowed and greeted me in Korean._

_I bowed back, 'Annyong haseyo. '_

'_You must be Aya?'_

_She knows me? 'Yes, that would me – ma'am?'_

'_Oh, come on in! Un-ni came here, telling things about you and Rei.'_

_Un-ni? Is she talking about Omoni, Rei's aunt? 'Oh.'_

'_She is so right! You looked so beautiful! I'm so excited for the wedding tomorrow!' Ae Sook tugged her mother's dress._

'_Aya my un-ni, we're going to play dress-up.'_

'_Really?' Her mother turned to me._

_I nodded and smiled. 'Yes.'_

'_So, can we go now to my room?' The little asked me to come with her._

'_Okay, I'll just prepare some snacks.' Then she went through a sliding door._

_We walked up a stair and went on the second door. She slid it open, 'Tada! Welcome to my room.'_

_Am I in a traditional house? This part of the house isn't so traditional! It looked like a modern-day princess' room. 'You have a very beautiful room!'_

_She nodded and took her dolls out of a cabinet. 'Let's play Barbie!'_

_I nodded. She handed me a doll, 'What's her name?'_

'_Uhm. Now, mine would be Ae Sook and yours will be Aya.'_

'_Okay.' Oh, how I miss my own dolls at home!_

_After playing dolls, she asked me read a book for her – a fairy-tale book. 'What do you want me to read for you?'_

'_Uhm. Beauty and the Beast?'_

_I nodded and started to read with emotions. She chuckled and lay on the bed, 'Mi-Cha.'_

_Mi-Cha? Is she the one I met this afternoon? 'Who is she?'_

'_She lives right next door.'_

'_I see.'_

_She sat up, 'You know, she never played with me. I wish you will be here forever. So we could feed the birds, play dolls and read stories.'_

'_Don't you have any playmates here?'_

_She shook her head._

'_Why?'_

'_They are all in school.'_

'_Don't you see them in school?'_

'_I'm a home-school student because I'm sick.'_

_What? Her mother knocked on the door. 'Girls, time for snacks!'_

_I smiled when she went in, 'Thank you.'_

'_Just call me if you need anything.'_

'_Thank you so much.'_

_After eating some snacks, we decided to role-play - I was the queen and Ae Sook was the princess. She took a crown from her cabinet and placed it on top of my head. 'Beautiful.'_

'_Oh, you. You should wear this instead of me.' I removed the crown from my head and placed it on her._

'_Thank you for today.'_

'_Oh, you just don't know how you made me happy. It was fun!'_

_She smiled at me, 'Will you tell me another story?'_

'_Sure, what fairy-tale story? Would you like me to read Cinderella?'_

'_No.'_

'_Rapunzel?'_

'_No.'_

'_Okay, what?'_

'_I want your own fairy-tale story.'_

_My own fairy-tale story? 'Are you sure? It's not as exciting as the fairy-tales you can read on the books.'_

_She nodded at me and lay on the bed. 'Please?'_

'_Fine.'_

'_Once upon a time, there lived a young girl-' When I looked at Ae Sook, her eyes were already close. Did she fall asleep? I smiled, I guess I shouldn't have to tell my story. I covered her with a blanket and kissed her forehead. Good night little girl! Sleep tight._

_I closed the door tightly and looked for her mother. I saw her on the living room, when she saw me he stood up, 'Oh, Aya. I'm so sorry you have to play with her.'_

'_I had fun, I didn't even realize it was night already.'_

'_Rei was here a while ago, but when we heard and saw you were so happy playing with Ae Sook – we didn't even dare bother you.'_

_Oh, they saw me? I bit my lower lip. I must've looked crazy and childish. 'He was here?'_

'_Yes.'_

_Oh, wait! Rei will teach me how to cook! I almost forgot about that! 'Oh, well. I've got to go. It was really fun and amazing to be here. Thank you.'_

'_No, I should be the one to thank you! I'll see you tomorrow. '_

_I nodded and walked to the door. I bowed and smiled, 'I'll see you ma'am.'_

_I rushed to Omoni's house, the door is unlocked o I went in. I went to the dining area and saw that all the dishes are already prepared! Oh! I missed the teaching session! I sat with a heavy heart. 'I missed it.'_

'_Yeah.' It was Rei._

'_I met Ae Sook.'_

'_I know.'_

_Ugh. '.'_

'_Had fun?'_

'_What?' What does he mean by that?_

'_I saw you, dressed up like a queen.'_

'_.'_

'_I wish you could be that enthusiastic around me.'_

_Oh, he really saw me! '.' I feel that my cheeks are beginning to burn again._

'_Why don't we role-play tonight?'_

_I glared at him. 'I didn't know you like a child's game.'_

'_Let's just say that I'm beginning to like it.'_

_Is he serious? 'Ae Sook's already asleep when I left her, we couldn't make her join us.' I saw him smile at me, I took a cup of water and drank it._

'_Who said she would be a part of it?'_

_Eh? What does he mean? '.'_

'_It's just you and me.'_

_I don't like the sound of it, 'You and me?' Rei and me? I can't imagine him playing dress-up games. Hmm. And if he dresses up like a queen he will look better than me! That's not right! 'No. It's not right. You can't be a princess nor a queen – that's already my title.'_

_He looked at me blankly, as if there she goes again._

'_And it's not as fun if Ae Sook wouldn't be there.'_

'_I'm talking about a different kind of game.'_

_Different kind of game? '.'_

'_What couples do.'_

_What couples do? What does a couple do anyway? Let me think, does he mean that kind of thing? I placed my hand in my chest, 'You don't mean-'_

_He nodded at me._

_Ugh. The whole dining area become warm and I can feel my sweat dropping, I fanned myself with my hand. Is this really happening? Will it really happen tonight? I think I'm not ready yet. Someone help me!_

_All the foods Rei prepared were delicious, I just don't have the appetite for it. I'm so nervous and my stomach is upset. I tried to wash the dishes slowly, hoping that when I get inside our room he is already asleep. But when I walked on the stair, I saw him walk out of the door. 'I'll just go outside.'_

'_O-okay. Go on, sure!'_

'_I'll see you when I get back.'_

_I nodded and went inside our room as fast as I can. I need to sleep right now! But then, I couldn't sleep! Oh, come on! Of all nights in my life, why tonight? I slapped my forehead and looked at myself in the mirror. Then someone knocked on the door, could that be him?_

_I walked slowly, when I opened the door I saw Omoni! Oh, Omoni! I embraced her and smiled at her. 'Omoni?' You're my savior!_

'_Are you all right?'_

_I nodded. 'More than all right, I just missed you.'_

_I saw her become teary-eyed, 'Oh, and I miss you too!' We embraced each other. 'Have you eaten already?'_

_I nodded, 'Yes, Rei cooked delicious foods! You were right he is a good cook.'_

_She took my hand and told me t come with me. She led me to her room which is before our room. 'Come on in.'_

'_O-okay.' I saw a traditional setting of room. Then on top of her futon, there's a big box._

'_Do you want to see your dress for tomorrow?'_

_Oh, is my dress inside that box? She closed the door and opened the box. 'Tada!'_

_I saw a very beautiful traditional dress! Oh, my! Am I really going to wear this? This will be historical and magical for me! '.'_

'_Don't you like it?'_

'_Oh, Iove this dress! I don't know what to say! Thank you, Omoni! '_

'_Ah. You're welcome.'_

_Someone knocked on the door, I guess it's Rei. Oh, my. It's time for me to go and be – be what? I turned around, hoping not to see him – just yet._

'_Let me get that.' Omoni opened the door and went outside. I heard her close the door. 'Oh, Rei? What are you doing here?'_

'_Getting my wife?'_

'_Oh, you can't. I'm sorry.'_

'_.'_

'_You have to wait until tomorrow.'_

'_Aya?'_

_Should I answer him?_

'_Oh, you are not allowed to talk to the bride nor see her the night before your wedding! Leave at once. Shoo.'_

'_Are you serious? We're already married. Aya, I know you're in there.'_

'_Yes, you're married in Japan but not in Korea. It's getting late, the bride should get some rest.'_

_I heard some footsteps, then Omoni went in. 'Oh, your husband looked so irritated. If you just saw his face! He looked so disappointed.' Then she laughed. 'It's like he can't sleep without you. Now, where were we?'_

_I turned around and smiled at her. 'The dress?'_

_Can't sleep without me? I doubt that. Maybe he can't sleep without hearing someone else's voice! And role-play? He will play a dress-up game by himself! All thanks to this wedding tomorrow I get to prevent it from happening. But tomorrow night, I can't get away from it anymore or can I?_

_When Omoni switched the lamp off, I thought I could finally fall sleep – but I didn't. Then I remembered what we talked about. Omoni said, her husband died a year after their marriage. It almost broke her, she even committed suicide but then one day she realized that she has to move on. She said if only she has a child with her husband, then it would be easy to live. We cried together, then I told her my story – everything about it. She said she has the same story! She was the first to develop something for her husband and she did everything she could to gain his love. So, she did! But sadly, he died a year after their marriage! Oh, my tears are starting to fall again because of her story. I sat up and decided to take a walk outside._

_I went to the lake and watched the reflection of the lights. Oh, they're beautiful. It was so quiet and the night breeze was so cold. I am chilled out here! Then a saw figure coming to the lake, it was Rei. Wait, should I hide? He shouldn't see me right? I hid at the back of the tree._

'_What are you hiding for?'_

_I didn't speak. '.'_

'_Come on, we're already married.'_

_He's right. I come out in the open, 'You're right.'_

'_Are you trying to ignore me?'_

'_What?' I don't understand._

'_This afternoon, I was calling you.'_

'_You were?'_

'_It was as if you didn't hear a word I said.'_

'_I didn't hear you – really. I just saw you.'_

'_You kept walking so fast - definitely ignoring me.'_

'_Really?'_

'_I was looking for you everywhere and found you on my other aunt's house.'_

'_You should've told me you were there, just so I could come with you.'_

'_Yeah, and leave the kid?'_

'_No? If I told her about it, she would understand.'_

'_What about tonight, you didn't sleep with me.'_

'_.'_

'_Because we're getting married tomorrow?'_

'_Re-marry.'_

'_Okay. I'm sorry. You're right, I was ignoring you all afternoon and all night.'_

'_Why?'_

_Should I tell him the real reason?_

'_I-I'_

'_If it's about what things couple do, then forget about it - I wouldn't press it on you anymore. Not ever.'_

_What? 'Y-you don't understand how I feel.'_

'_What about how I feel?'_

'_What do you feel?'_

'_I'm pissed, annoyed, distraught – got it? No, until now you don't get it – my physical needs.'_

_Physical needs? What are those? Ugh. Oh, that? 'What? I-It's not like I don't even want that to happen, it's just that I'm still scared.' And how can I give myself to someone who hasn't even told me how he feels? Hasn't even told me that he loves me? I can't give myself to someone who loves someone else! 'You don't understand what I need, it's more than of what you need – my emotional needs.' We stared at each other for a while, then he walked away._

_I screamed inside. So, that's it? He will just walk away? I can give him what he wanted, but could he give what I want in return? Tears filled my eyes, I controlled them from falling – but they're unstoppable. This is just another storm, I'll make it through it. Right?_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>It's just another storm in Aya's heart. Whew! What's going on? They were all-good this morning, right? Oh, this couple! When will we see the real happy ending huhh? Xoxo.


	32. The Dreamer: A Seoulful Wedding

**Disclaimer:** I'm cold summer night or csn for short! I am a fan of Super Gals, but even so I don't have the right to claim any property of it! Isn't that sad? All the creative rights belong to Mihona Fuji! Hail Mihona!

**Author's Note:** Good evening! Let us all start our week right, smile and attract good things by being positive! Chapter 32 is right here! Read and enjoy! Xoxo.

* * *

><p><strong>angeLsapphire:<strong> Super cold and mean! Yes, why didn't he just say it, right! 'Boo' to Rei! LOL! Anyway, I'm the one who made him say that so 'boo' to me as well! LOL! You're welcome, I hope it's not anything bad. Get well soon! (",

**dyalicious:** You're welcome! Woah, and I love you too Super Gals fanatic/lover! It's a cute Korean TV Series. Hehe. Oh, Rei did because he was frustrated! Haha. Maybe he's taking it seriously too, if he tells her that he loves him but he didn't then it's lying, right? Maybe he really wants to fall in love with her – we never know. Well then, the renewal of vows is right on this chapter! (",

**clever keith: **Thank you for understanding! (", Oh, that's my favorite – I love Kimchi! It goes with every meal for me - seriously! He went walking in the woods? Or maybe he wants to breathe some fresh air – away from Aya? Because Aya is too tempting? LOL! I agree with what you said! That's exactly it! But how can they ever meet what they both need? Hmm. Thanks for that! I mean the support! (",

**Camryholicz: **It is super painful! Imagine, they're already married but have you heard him say those three words? No! But we can't blame him, maybe he really wanted to love her – let's give him time. And you're right, though it's one of his weaknesses! LOL! (I'm going to tell you his other weakness is Aya!) Yes, every storm will end – that's for sure. Let's just say that the storm form into a hurricane, and it's just the beginning – we'll watch out for the eye, eyewall and the spiralbands. The renewal of wedding vows is right here! So, read on! *evil laugh*

* * *

><p>"<strong>The Dreamer: A Seoul-ful Wedding"<strong>

_My eyes became blurry because of tears. I couldn't even see him any more, did he go that way or that way? I looked at my left side, then at my right. I still couldn't find him, with all my tears and the night's low lights how can I see him?_

_I wiped my tears and cried silently. It was all my fault! It was all my fault! I'm so stupid! Maybe I should just apologize to him. I walked back to the house and waited for him at the front door. I recalled what I said and I can't believe that I actually said that! I mean about the thing I needed from him – it's like I'm forcing him to love me which so wrong!_

_I walked inside the house and closed the door. Where is he? Why did he even walk away, to end the conversation? Or maybe because, he doesn't love me still so he couldn't say anything. I don't understand. I love you, Rei. I really love you! How can I not love you anyway? Even though you've hurt me in the past, I still do! I don't know why but I really do. William Shakespeare said, i__f you love and get hurt, love more. If you love more and hurt more, love even more.__If you love even more and get hurt even more, love some more until it hurts no more. I hope the time will come that I will be numb so that I won't feel anything._

_I went back to Omoni's room and lay by the futon next to her. How can I face him tomorrow? Tears fell on my cheeks, I closed my eyes but they're still flowing out of my eyes. This is totally pitiful!_

_When I woke up, the first face I saw was Omoni's smiling face. 'Good morning!'_

'_O-Omoni? Good morning.' I sat up. What time is it?_

_She smiled at me, 'Oh, you. Did you miss that cold guy already?'_

_Does she know what happened last night? '.'_

'_You were calling him out while you were asleep.'_

_Oh, gee. That was embarrassing. I felt my cheeks become pinkish, 'Really? I'm so sorry about that. Did you wake up because of that?'_

'_No, no – nah. I can't even be awakened by a new year's noise.'_

_I'm so relieved, I thought I bothered someone sleeping._

'_What happened to your eyes?'_

'_Why? What happened to my eyes?' Oh, my! Does it look swollen? What am I going to say?_

'_It looked like you cried a river last night.'_

_I'm so busted! '.' I need some cold compress or a cucumber – will that help?_

'_Oh, I understand how you miss your husband. Just a single second is like a year. I know how it feels!' Then she fanned her eyes with her hands. 'Now, you'll have your breakfast. Come on up.'_

_I'm so embarrassed with Omoni, I don't want to be treated as a VIP guest. 'I'm so sorry. I didn't even help you with the cooking.'_

'_Oh, you're just my daughter now – it's okay. Don't be shy with me, is that a deal?'_

_I nodded. We went down to the dining area, 'Where's Rei?'_

'_Oh, I told him to stay away from you. You'll see each other in the afternoon, on your wedding – remember?'_

'_Is he uhm, okay?'_

'_He looked calm, as usual.' She said as she takes a sip on her white tea. _

'_I see.' He looked calm? While I on the other hand, I look miserable! I took a cup of white tea as well, this might relax me somehow. I saw Omoni looked at me, reading my thoughts – perhaps?_

'_Whatever happened, everything will be fine. I know you're sad, I can feel it.' She held my hand, 'Everything will be all right.'_

_I nodded. 'Thank you, Omoni.'_

'_Now, go upstairs and take a bath. We will dress you up when you're finished. '_

_I just nodded, 'Ugh. Omoni?'_

'_Yes?'_

'_Did Rei ask anything about me?'_

_I saw her narrowing her eyes, 'Yes.'_

'_Really? What did he say?'_

'_It's a secret.' She gave me a wink and before she left, 'Oh, Aya?'_

'_Yes?'_

'_You may have to remove your ring - the wedding band.'_

'_Why?'_

'_I bought a wedding band for you and Rei, to make it look like this is your first marriage.'_

_I thought for a while. 'Okay.'_

_I went inside our room first to take my things, I walked through the hallway and saw a door at the corner. I think that's the bathroom, when I entered the room I saw a modern-type of bathroom. I saw a tub and a glass door. I slid it open and found a shower – this is so modern!_

_After brushing my teeth and taking a bath, I dried myself with a towel, wore my undergarments and bathrobe. I came out of the bathroom and walked inside our room. Maybe I didn't notice that I dropped something on my way to the bathroom a while ago so I tripped on it. Ouch! My butt hurts, I can't stand up! I looked for the thing I tripped onto. A permanent marker? I examined the pen, could this belong to Otohata-kun? I placed it above the drawer._

_I put back my things, then my phone rang. The call was from Miyu. I answered it, 'Miyu?' I removed my wedding band and engagement ring. While looking at them, I noticed that noticed that there's something written inside the wedding band. What's that? 'Oh, hey. Yes, I'm here. I'm sorry. Oh, it's okay. No, how are you? Yamato told me what happened. Are you all right now? Really? The baby, is she or he okay? That's nice to hear, I'm glad. Me? Oh, I-I'm fine! Come on, I'm having good time. Miyu?' Should I ask her about it? Oh, I don't' want to bother her. It won't do any good on her. 'Never mind, yes. I am very sure. Okay, I'll see you! Bye.'_

_I put my phone back to my bag. I looked at my ring once again, what's written on it? I placed my wedding band and engagement ring above the drawer and looked for a magnifying glass. Oh, where could I find a magnifying glass in here?_

_I went out of the room, then Omoni grabbed my hand. 'It's time for dress up!'_

'_What? You mean now?' She nodded. 'O-okay.'_

_When we went inside her room, I saw two other woman. I also noticed that they were all wearing a traditional Korean clothing. They greeted me in their language._

'_A-Annyong haseyo.' The other woman was familiar to me, she's Ae Sook's mother._

'_Aya? These are my friends, they all live in this village. This is Ae Sook's mother, you already met her yesterday, right?'_

_I nodded._

'_And this is my best friend.'_

'_Hello, nice to meet you all.' I bowed and smiled to them._

'_Aya? You look so sweet. I'm so excited to style your long locks.' Omoni's best friend said._

'_And I will put make up on you.' It was Ae Sook's mother._

_Seeing them three reminds me of my girl best friends! How I missed them so much! 'Cool. I'm so excited.' _

'_Now, I will tell you what will happen later.' Omoni took a box from her drawer. She opened it in front of me. 'This is what I wore on my wedding day, it's a headpiece or crown as they call it.' I smiled at her, she must be really missing her husband. 'You'll look even good with it.'_

'_Are you sure you want me to wear this? This is too much.'_

'_You don't have a choice!'_

'_O-okay.' I smiled and nodded at her._

_First Omoni taught everything I need to know about the wedding ceremony. Then, Omoni's best friend styled my hair in a traditional look. She gathered my hair in a large bun, placed the crown Omoni gave and embellished my hair with jewels. After that, Ae Sook's mother put a light make-up on my face, then she painted three red circles on my face, one on each cheek and one on my forehead. I asked what they were for and she said that the small red circles on my face will ward off evil spirits. I see, so that's what they were for._

_It was time to wear the traditional clothing, said Omoni. She opened the big box above the futon and took the traditional clothing out. She said that the traditional wedding dress is consisted of a Wonsam and a Hanbok. 'A Hanbok is an elaborate topcoat with flowing sleeves, the outside of the garment is made with red silk, while the inside is made with blue silk. You see? Its sleeves are striped with vibrant colors.' She passed them to me._

_I nodded. 'Right, it's beautiful and shining with elegance.'_

'_And this one?' She took another clothing inside the box. 'This Wonsam or overcoat is worn over what you're holding, this consists of a chima (skirt) and a jeogori (shirt). Take a look.' I placed the Hanbok above the futon and took the Wonsam. The shirt features a short length and long sleeves, while the skirt features a high waist and a hem that falls to the floor. 'Now, we will help you wear them.'_

_Before they let me wear the Hanbok and the Wonsam, they handed me a petticoat. 'What is this for?'_

'_To make you look like a queen.' It was Ae Sook's mother who answered me._

_O-okay. I also wore white socks and silk shoes. The shoes resembled the shape of a boat, featuring elaborate designs in rich colors. Aw. They looked cute!_

_When I stood up and arranged my dress, they looked at me – teary eyed. 'Hey, are you guys crying?'_

'_Oh, this just brings memories back. I remembered my own wedding.' It was Omoni._

'_O-Omoni?' I embraced her. 'Hey, I don't want to see anyone cry on my wedding.'_

'_Right. We should celebrate.' She looked at me and covered her mouth. '.'_

_What's wrong?_

'_Oh, you just look like her decades ago.' Her best friend said._

_We all laughed. We heard a traditional music playing, I guess the ceremony is starting now. Omoni spoke again, 'It's time for the fan dancers, are you ready?'_

_I nodded and smiled. 'Ready when you are.'_

_Omoni reminded me of the ceremony, 'The groom will come here and offer a duck to the mother's bride. Apparently your mother isn't here, so I'm the one to take that. Then you will come out, but you're going to cover your face by holding your robe up.'_

_I held my skirt up, 'Like this?'_

'_Yes.'_

_I unwrinkled the dress, 'Why do I have to hide my face?'_

'_Traditionally, marriages before were arranged so you are not allowed to see your groom's face or vice-versa until the ceremony begins.'_

_I nodded. 'Got it.'_

'_Then we'll walk after your groom to the pavilion.'_

_Someone entered the room, it was Mi-Cha. 'Omoni?'_

_We all looked at her. 'Yes, Mi-Cha?'_

'_It's time.' When she looked at me, I don't see any expression from her face. _

_Omoni nodded, 'Walk after me and stay behind the sliding door, okay?' She said to me. When we reached the sliding door, Omoni turned to me. 'Your groom is offering the duck now, after that he bow a few times and I will come out.'_

'_Okay.'_

_When she went through the sliding door, we kept waiting behind it. Ae Sook's mother spoke. 'In our tradition, if the mother accepts the duck the marriage will take place. It demonstrates the power of Korean families have in who their children will marry.'_

'_I see.'_

'_Now, it's time to hide your face.' The two women helped me in hiding my face._

'_.' Why am I feeling nervous? It's not like this is the first time I'm getting married! Oh, no. I can't see anything! I might slip!_

_They might have sensed what I was feeling so they assured me, 'Don't worry we're on your side and Omoni has your back.'_

'_Thanks.' I whispered under the covering._

_They helped me walk with my dress, we walked out of the house. Omoni's best friend told me which way we will be heading.'We will walk straight, turn left, walk by the bridge, then turn to the left again, then walk by another bridge, and then we will walk straight then we will turn to the left, and lastly to the right.'_

_I sighed, that long?_

_Ae Sook's mother spoke, 'Oh, dear as if she can see the road. Don't worry, we're just here to guide you.'_

'_Thank you – again.' These three, they're spoiling me. _

_We stopped from walking, maybe we're on the pavilion now. Omoni's best friend spoke, 'We're on the pavilion now, we'll walk straight then turn right.'_

'_Okay.'_

_So we walked straight and turned to the right. I heard Omoni speak, 'Now, you will take a seat. And after taking a seat, you can now uncover your face.'_

_I closed my eyes. Should I uncover now? Oh, what am I going to do? Am I going to see his face after last night? I'm so scared! I'm going to die! After a few moment of hesitating, I followed what she said, I took a seat and slowly, I held my robe down and opened my eyes. I sighed when I didn't see his face – yet._

_In the middle of where the wedding ceremony was being held, there was a table. It was covered in blue and red silk table cloth. On top of the table, there were a lot of foods which looked unfamiliar to me. Are we going to eat that later?_

_I glanced on both sides and saw that there were a couple of people, perhaps there were twenty people to witness this wedding ceremony. Oh, to add up the fan dancers, officiant and two helpers in front of me – how many are they now? I almost forgot, there was also a photographer and two cameramen. What's going on? I thought this is just a small family gathering? I smiled, trying to hide my uneasiness. To think that I didn't even know these people! I'm so nervous! Am I going to die?_

_I feel thankful that there is a music playing, because if there' just silence – they might hear the beats of my heart. It's so loud and scared!_

_Then I saw Omoni sitting nearby, she gave me a thumbs-up. I smiled on her and gave her a bow._

_The officiant spoke, but I didn't understand what he said. I looked at the helpers in front of me, they were pulling the table cloth up. Oh, my! This is it! I looked down and bit my lower lip. Am I going to see him now? Slowly, I looked up under my lashes and saw Otohata-kun!_

_He looked so calm and serious, his eyes shows no expression. No anger, hatred, and love. I tried to look cool too, but I can't. Thenwe were given a bite from a date and one drink of wine from a gourd._

_Then I recalled what I should do next, after the eating and drinking Omoni said it's time to take a bow._

_I bowed to Otohata-kun, he bowed to me then I bowed to him again. Since our parents are not present, we bowed to Omoni._

_After the wedding ceremony, we proceeded to Omoni's best friend's traditional house. We performed a set of ceremonies and bowed to each family member. I saw Ae Sook smiling in the corner, I smiled back at her._

_Omoni asked us to take our seats, so we did. She handed us a scarf, 'What is this for?'_

_She sat together with her friends on the other side of the table. 'This is part of the tradition. Now, hold it – you have to catch these dates and nuts through that.'_

_I nodded. When they threw them, we caught five._

_Ae Sook's mother spoke, 'Just five.'_

'_Woah, five kids? That's amazing! I'm so excited.' It was Omoni's best friend who said that._

'_Five kids? What do you mean?'_

'_It represents how many kids you will have.' Said Omoni._

_My cheeks became hot again, then I remembered our conversation last night._

_I startled when Otohata-kun spoke. 'I guess it's time to end the night.'_

'_What?' Omoni glared at her nephew. 'Maybe you mean it's time to begin the night?'_

'_We gave you what you wanted, shall we go now.'_

_What a cold guy! 'Omoni, and to you all – thank you! It was really cool to hang out with you, I'm beginning to love being with you.'_

'_We love being with you too! I wish I could really have you as my daughter.'_

_I smiled, 'I wish so too! It'll be fun!'_

'_There, you go now with your husband and give us five!'_

_What am I going to say? 'I'll see you?'_

'_In the morning? Of course! And Aya?'_

'_Yes?'_

'_I almost forgot, my gift to you two!' She handed me a small box._

'_Thank you Omoni!'_

_I embraced them all, gave them a goodbye wave. Otohata-kun walked out first, I followed him. We haven't talked yet, this is awkward! What should I say? How should I open a conversation? 'Korean's traditional wedding, it was so cool!'_

'_.'_

'_Don't you think?'_

'_Ye.'_

_I saw him walk fast, I tried to catch up with him. I should ask a question that is not answerable by yes or no!_

'_Aya?'_

_Eh? Did he just call me? 'Did you call me?' Am I just imagining things?_

'_It's our last night.'_

_Last night?_

'_I mean, last night here in Seoul – would you like to roam around the city tonight?'_

_Why does it sound so dead to me? It's like the 'last night' sounded so frightening._

'_O-okay.'_

'_I'll see you in ten minutes.'_

'_Aren't you going to change your clothes?'_

'_I will, I already took my things out this morning.'_

_I see but where did he stay? Anyway, I should just get going. I ran back to the house and went upstairs. When I entered our room, I placed the small box Omoni gave us inside my bag. I took a haltered dress in peach, this will match my hairstyle. Well, without the crown and jewels of course! I took out the crown and jewels from my hair, all better! I also removed my traditional dress and wore my haltered dress in peach. I matched it up with crystal stilettos. Wait a minute? Is that a date? I don't think so, maybe I should change this dress. I took out a white shirt and leather shorts which I think is safer than the dress! I nodded at myself and after wearing it, I looked at myself in front of a mirror. That's more like it! I took out a wedge leather sandals, and a black scarf – what else? I think I'm all-set! Oh, I almost forgot my purse! Wait, what purse should I use? Maybe the red one, I'm going to shop in Seoul!_

_I walked out of the house, I saw him standing near the lake. He was wearing a white shirt and shorts in cream color. 'Did you wait long?'_

_He narrowed his eyes when he saw me, what's wrong? 'Where are you going?'_

_I gasped. What? He asked me out and now he's asking me where I am going? Did he forget what he said a while ago? Do I have to remind him? 'You said we will take a tour around the city?'_

'_With that?'_

_With what? 'What do you mean?'_

'_Are you going to a night club?'_

'_Do you have plans to go in a night club tonight?'_

'_We're not going out anymore.'_

'_What?'_

'_Unless you change your clothes.'_

'_Does it look bad?'_

'_It looks- uhm. Yes, it looks bad.'_

_When will I ever be good to you, anyway? 'Fine, I'll go change.' What's wrong with him? I just wore a usual shirt and shorts – you're so unfair! I went back to the house and changed into a different outfit._

_Since it was cold outside, I came back wearing a turtle neck white top and a trench coat. I didn't change my shorts though, don't tell Otohata-kun! I just love how it fits on me. 'Is this okay?'_

'_Better.'_

_Then we headed out of the village and take a cab. 'Where are we going?'_

'_We'll eat first then we'll visit the N' Seoul Tower.'_

'_N' Seoul Tower?'_

'_From up there you'll see a spectacular view of the city.'_

_I nodded. 'Okay.'_

_Our cab stopped at a restaurant – which I can't read. 'What's the name of the restaurant?' I asked Otohata-kun._

'_Samwon Garden.'_

_We ate __Bulgogi it is consisted of meat with traditional sauce and various seasonal vegetables, Kalbi or roasted ribs and Naengmyun or cold noodles. After the dinner, we went to the tower._

_We got to the top by cable car, Otohata-kun held my hand to and showed me the beautiful view. 'You're right, this is beautiful!'_

'_.' We stood side by side, without talking. Just watching the city lights and smelling the fresh air._

'_You love writing, right?'_

_What? Did he say something? I turned to him, 'What?'_

'_It's about writing.'_

'_Writing? What about it?'_

'_I thought you love writing.'_

'_I do. Why did you ask?'_

'_I'll endorse you to our agency's publication company when we get back.'_

'_Really?' Oh, yes. I remembered he said something about that on the night of our wedding._

'_.'_

'_.'_

'_What do you usually write?'_

_I looked at him again. Why is he interested all of a sudden? Okay, what do I usually write? Aside from you, 'I write about beauty, health, culture, books I've read and about me.'_

'_What about people?'_

'_No, I'm not interested in other people's lives.' Aside from your life, Otohata-kun!_

'_But haven't you written about someone?'_

'_No. Not really.'_

'_Oh, I also write poems.'_

'_Poems?' I saw him hesitantly get something out from his pocket._

'_Yuuya-kun and I, we write some poems before. We did some brainstorming, I asked him for ideas-'_

'_Yuuya?' I noticed he didn't continue to get whatever he was about to get._

_I nodded. 'Yuuya has a blog!' How I miss that guy! I will kill him when I see him!_

'_.'_

'_But his blog is all about art, have you seen one of his works?'_

'_Hn.'_

'_You'll be amazed.'_

'_Really?'_

'_He's a great artist, he can paint, write poems and com'_

'_You have a blog too, right?'_

'_Yes.'_

'_Did you write something about him?'_

'_I've always wanted to write about him and his works, but I never managed to write one.'_

'_When was the last time you write?'_

'_Two years ago, I think.'_

'_.'_

'_Wait, why are you so interested to know about these things?'_

'_I have to know what you know, how can I recommend or endorse you if I don't know anything abut what you write?'_

'_Right. Well, since you insist. Why don't we go check my website? I'm sure there's a computer shop somewhere.' Oh, you! Is this the beginning? Does he really want to know about me now?_

'_On second thought, it's getting late. Why don't we go back to the house? Omoni will be worried about you.'_

_I rolled my eyes, but of course not in front of him. 'O-okay. I'll just take one last look.'_

'_I'll see you when you take your moment.' I saw him walk away, he appeared annoyed though. But why?_

_I took one last look of the city. Seoul, what a cute city name – Seoul? Seoul or Soul? I smiled. Aside from the panoramic view of the city and its lights – I noticed something unusual. I went near the fence and saw hundreds of locks. What are these for?_

_A teenage couple caught my eye upon their entrance to the tower. They're talking about something or someone? The girl was holding something on her hand while the boy took out a padlock inside his bag. I knew it was a padlock when they passed by me. They attached both of the padlock on the fence and locked them. I blinked my eyes when she did that. Why? Because a note was written just above where they attached the padlocks. It said, do not throw your key away. Oh, kids these days! The girl threw the keys away. What? Why? I'm confused. I went near them and asked._

'_Why did you that? You can't open that anymore.'_

_They smiled at me. Oh, young love!_

'_What is that for?'_

'_It's a love lock.' The girl said._

'_Love lock?'_

'_Yes.' The boy answered._

'_You mean, these are all love locks? But why? Tell me about it.' This is so interesting._

'_They say that when a couple affixes a padlock on a fence like this,' she pointed the fence 'it symbolizes their everlasting love before throwing the key.'_

'_I see. So, you mean any fence will do?'_

_The boy answered my question. 'Not really. This is the common place for that.'_

_The girl agreed on her boyfriend. 'Yes, Seoul Tower is different than other places where you can place your locks. My parents locked theirs here-'_

'_My grandparents did too.' Said the boy._

'_So, it's like a promise for each other?'_

'_Yes.' The girl nodded. 'You're right! It's a promise that we'll stay forever.'_

'_And we did it because we love each other.' The boy looked at his girlfriend. 'So, are you going to place your lock here too?'_

'_I-I guess.' How can they know all these things?_

'_Cool.' Then they walked away._

_Everlasting love? Everlasting love? I need to go buy some padlock! Ugh! I looked at the two padlocks the couple had locked. The boy's padlock has a heart chain attached to it, while what the girl has attached on the fence was plain. Although both of the padlocks have characters written on it I wonder what they wrote? I sat in front of it. I can only understand the date when they wrote it. I saw a guy walk by, I called him and asked what's written._

'_Excuse me?'_

'_Yes?'_

'_Will you be so kind to translate this in English?'_

_He leaned in close to the first lock._

'_What does it mean?'_

'_It says, sarang hamnida H and K – July 2011.'_

'_The other one?'_

'_Suh ro hahm ggae hup ni da, A-__'_

_I might have been so curious at the locks, because I didn't notice that Otohata-kun was already near us._

'_Let's go.'_

_I looked up. Otohata-kun? 'Eh?' I stood up and bowed to the guy who helped me. 'Thank you.'_

_While going down the tower via cable car, I asked him about the locks. 'Do you know about the locks?'_

'_What?'_

'_Nothing.' I looked down and sighed. I need to go up there tomorrow before we fly back to Tokyo!_

'_I heard what you said.' He said when we entered a cab._

_Really? He heard me? I thought I said it in a whisper. '.'_

'_I know about it. It's silly for people to believe that.'_

_What? Is he serious? '.'_

'_It's childish, non-sense and stupid. People who do that? They don't know what faith is.'_

'_Perhaps they are childish and silly. But I'd rather be part of them, than be part of those people who can't even understand the essence of it.'_

'_You don't put your faith in a lock.'_

_He's right. '.'_

'_What if the lock was opened, because someone found a spare key? Does that mean their love won't last?'_

'_You don't get it.'_

'_.'_

'_It's not about that, it's more than that. It's a promise; a couple affixes their locks there because they love each other.' Why did he even take me there? To show the locks? And slap to my face that we will never put our locks there because he doesn't love me?_

'_I know what you're thinking.'_

_Of course! You can read me! '.'_

'_I didn't mean for you to see it. I just want you to see the City of Seoul from up there.'_

'_.'_

'_There's no other place where you can see it that beautiful. I'm sorry.'_

'_I-I'm sorry too.' When I looked at him, a tear fell from my eye. Oh, how I missed him! Then he looked back at m, as if he read my mind, he embraced me. I embraced him back and cried on his chest. And then, the driver spoke. _

'_Where are we going?' _

'_To Namsan Hanok Folk Village.' He said, then rubbed my back._

'_I'm so sorry.'_

'_I'm sorry too.'_

'_I-I just love Rei-kun.'_

'_I know.'_

_Of course, he knows that I do! I cried harder, that's it? I wish he could say them back. I remembered what the teenage couples mentioned, everlasting love? Everlasting love? Will I ever have that? No, not ever! That's impossible – I don't even have the 'love' what more the 'everlasting' kind of love? I hope one day, Rei will ask me to go up there and we will attach our locks. _

_I'll another set of dream on my dream book! Oh, well since I forgot my dream book in my apartment I need to write this on a piece of paper instead. I looked for a piece of paper, I found a white pad on one of our room's drawers. Now, I need a pen! I looked at the top of the drawer, I know I put the pen here this afternoon! Where is that pen? Okay, maybe I'll just save it in my mind. Right!_

_The Dreamer_

_A's Dream in Memory_

_Dream Promises Part One_

_He will ask me to go back in Korea, then I will say yes. We will visit the palaces in Korea, go to a museum, have fun at an amusement park, and eat a formal dinner in a revolving restaurant! But the highlight of the day will be our visit at N' Seoul Tower where we will make our promises and attach our locks on the fence. Then he will say those three words right there at N' Seoul Tower!_

_Memory Saved._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> We're so Korean because of their wedding trip! What country would you want this couple to visit one day for another set of renewal of vows? Of course they will get married in Japan (traditional style) first. Then, what's next? Although it won't take place soon, let me know where you want them to re-marry! Okay, I am not a Korean so anyone can correct me if I made a mistake on this chapter. I made some research about their tradition and that's what I've read. Anyway, I hope you liked or loved the chapter – and if you did? Give me some reviews! Till then! Xoxo.


	33. The Dreamer: Down to 'Friends?

_**Disclaimer: **__All the creative rights belong to Mihona Fuji!_

_**Author's Note:**__ Yo! It's Monday, I hope you started your week right! Finally, our newly-wedded couple has returned to Tokyo! But no news yet on this chapter, it's just that this chapter should be posted because I have plans in the future. Read and enjoy! Xoxo._

* * *

><p><strong>dyalicious:<strong> Yeah, he'll be colder soon! Watch out for that! LOL! You're right, even without saying those three words we can see how much he cares. So, let's give him time. He might fall for her, we never know. You're right, let's get into the main issues of their life now. Thanks for the suggestion! Let's find out what happened to Yuuya and Mami. (",

**Camryholicz:** Me too! I'm on her side.*biased* LOL! I'm sorry but he'll get even colder soon on Aya's view. But we'll see, don't worry even if they go through a hardship all will be well – promise! For now, we can't expect lovey-dovey moments. Just give me time, I might include in some parts. Hmm. Oh, yeah. Why did he even say that? About the wedding, yes Japanese traditional kind of wedding would be cool! How about that for ending? We'll see, I'll think of that. Thank you! (", You're the 100th? That is so cool! Whoohoo! Yhey! About the padlock, Rei told me not to say anything about it yet! We'll see! *wink* But you're right, that's the meaning of it! (",

**angeLsapphire:** You're right, that's why on this chapter you'll see what he thinks he should do. Yes, she will do that – soon! Yhey! She will ignore him, but of course I'll write something that will make her ignore him! Haha! Thanks for reading! And continue to read this till the end! (",

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>The Dreamer: Down to 'Friends'?"<strong>_

_Since it was raining outside, I decided to wear a black quilted mojo jacket on top of my strapless herringbone dress in gray. I paired it up with a black open weave scarf and Nine West half pint shoes in medium brown suede._

_I took my entire luggage and headed downstairs. When I reached for the stairs, I saw Omoni on the living room, seated on the floor and checking some papers while writing them down? _

'_Omoni?' I went near her and analyzed what she was doing. 'Are those receipts?'_

'_Yes.' She looked at me and on the things I'm carrying. 'Are you leaving already?'_

'_Yes, Rei told me last night that we'll leave in the morning.'_

'_Morning?'_

_I nodded and sat beside her. 'What are those for?'_

'_No, I was the one who bought your tickets – you'll be leaving in the afternoon, actually I picked the last flight.'_

'_Okay.' That's great! I could still go to shopping malls and buy some stuff for my friends! I asked for a piece of paper from Omoni and borrowed her pen when she was already finished. While writing down the things I needed to buy, I asked her what the receipts were for._

'_Oh, I collected all my receipts so I could monitor how much I spend each week and if I spent it on good deeds! Like that of your wedding, for example!' _

'_I see. So, do you do this on a weekly or monthly basis?'_

'_Actually I do it in a daily basis!'_

_I nodded. 'How much do you usually spend in a day?'_

'_Oh, how much?'_

'_One hundred fifty.'_

'_One hundred fifty won?'_

'_No, one hundred fifty dollars.'_

_I think I swallowed my tongue. What? One hundred fifty dollars a day? Is she serious? That's four thousand five hundred dollars per month! If I will convert that in yen that would be more than three hundred fifty thousand yen! 'Really?'_

'_Yes.'_

'_So, did you go to N'Seoul Tow-'_

'_Let's go. ' It was Rei, he took my luggage._

'_We can't go still. Omoni bought the last trip to Tokyo.'_

'_What?'_

_Omoni nodded, 'Well, you haven't really seen Seoul at day.'_

_I smiled at her and nodded as well. 'She's right.'_

'_I've had enough of Seoul, shall we back?'_

_I sighed, but I really want to go shopping for my friends!_

'_You might have had enough, but Aya hasn't yet. I could go with her.' Omoni suggested and winked at me._

'_Do I have a choice?' He looked at me form head to toe then added, 'Okay.' He gave my luggage back and walked out of the house. _

'_Aya, would you like to go shopping?'_

'_That's exactly what I was thinking!'_

_Before we decided to leave for shopping, we ate lunch in Omoni's house. Actually, she taught me how to cook and I'm just so excited to prepare those dishes when we get back in Tokyo!_

_Omoni asked me what I'm going to buy when we got inside a cab. She told the driver to take us on the city proper. 'Well, according to my list. I'm going to buy gifts for my parents first – my parents and Rei's parents.'_

'_Really?'_

_I nodded._

'_You don't have to buy them gifts.'_

'_Why?'_

'_I'm sure they want a baby instead.'_

'_A baby?' My cheeks felt hot again._

'_Ahuh! I don't know about your parents, but that cold guy's parents? They were dying for a firstborn like I am dying for my own child!'_

'_But I thought I could just buy them,'_

'_Those two can buy everything they want, what they want is something that they can't buy – I assure you that.'_

'_That's exactly what they told me.'_

'_See. What's next on your list?'_

_I crossed-out my number one list. 'Gifts for my friends, clothes or girly-things for Miyu, Ran, Mami, Towa, and Sayo. Oh, plus Harue.'_

_She asked the driver to take us to Myong-dong. There were entertainment establishments as well as foreign brand name products and shoe stores in Myong-dong. After taking a stroll, we went to Dongdaemun where I bought a lot of dresses for my friends! So, I crossed-out my number two list. Next would be for my best friend. I asked Omoni where we could buy materials for painting._

'_Do you paint too?'_

_I shook my head, 'No, but I appreciate art.' Paint too? 'Wait, do you mean that you can paint?'_

'_No. I mean just simple paintings and calligraphy.' She became serious then she looked at me with dreamy eyes. 'My husband was a painter; he would always paint a picture of me. I believe that art brought us together and brought us apart too.'_

'_I would like to know, but it's okay if you don't feel like sharing it.'_

'_.'_

'_.'_

'_It was all my fault. Remember when I told you that he fell for me?'_

'_Yes.'_

'_He actually didn't.'_

'_I went down in one of the traditional house's basement before they throw the things inside it away. I thought that maybe I could find something useful. There were so many things there, but only one caught my eyes. It was one of my husband's works.'_

'_There's a basement there?'_

'_It was a painting of a lady, but it wasn't me though, it was a painting of his beloved best friend. I looked closely to it and removed it from its frame. There was also a date at the back of the painting, dated on the night of our wedding. I also found a letter inside the frame.'_

'_A letter?'_

_She nodded and stared in to space, 'because I was so furious I took the painting and burned it.'_

_B-burned? That's so scary, but I might do that too! '.'_

'_I confronted him, and he confessed that they love each other. You see, when I was born he was already there. I used to call him 'oppa' because he was four years older than I am, he treated me as his sister. It was arranged then that if I reached sixteen we will get married. We got married because of our rich roots, because his parents like me and my parents like him not because we love each other. But ever since I was young, I already fell for him and his art. All my life I've loved him, all those nights that we were together? I didn't know it was for me, I only knew everything because of that letter.'_

_It wasn't for her? What does she mean? '.'_

'_Anyway, it was all in the past now.'_

'_Yes.' I embraced her and patted her back. 'Omoni, stop crying.'_

'_Thanks Aya. You know, I just hate those kind of men. So, let's go buy a gift for your best friend.'_

_We went to Insa-dong shooping area where I bought art supplies for Yuuya-kun, I crossed the number before his name ._

'_What's next?'_

'_A gift for Rei.'_

'_A gift for that cold guy?'_

'_Cold guy?'_

'_Yes, he has always been cold even when he was young.'_

'_Really? What made you say so?'_

'_Well, he's serious, has a world of his own, very frank and -'_

'_Would always say what he wanted to say?'_

'_Exactly, never even considering what other people feel.'_

'_Since he was a child, he has always been like that? Really?'_

_Omoni nodded continuously, 'Yes, very cold. It makes me really wonder how you fell for him.'_

'_Well, I don't know either. I just do.'_

'_What kind of gift do you have in mind?'_

'_I don't have any idea. He already has everything, I wonder what should I give him?' The I remembered what that guy wants! Oh, no! Not that!_

'_Are you okay? You look pale.'_

'_I-I am okay.'_

'_So?'_

'_So?'_

'_What kind of gift?'_

'_Will you teach me to write in Korean? You can do calligraphy right?'_

_She smiled at me, 'Sure!'_

_I smiled back at her. 'Thank you.'_

'_Then I guess it's finished.'_

'_Omoni?'_

'_Yes?'_

'_You've been so kind to me, I really appreciate that. I really really do, thank you so much. So, here.' Little did Omoni knew that while we were shopping, I bought her a bracelet. And let's just say that it costs a week of her expenses - not bad, right?_

'_I couldn't accept this.' She gave it back to me._

_My heart became heavy, 'Why?'_

'_I also want something that can't be bought, so work hard for it.'_

_I blushed on that. 'Wh-'_

'_Now, your color is back. Aya is so cute! Oh, I have a request!'_

'_What is that?'_

'_Come back here soon!'_

'_Okay.' I looked at the box I'm holding, 'But really, you won't accept this? Please?' After a moment, she accepted it. 'Thank you.'_

'_I only accepted this just so I could remember you. _

'_Omoni?'_

'_Yes?'_

'_I will miss you.'_

'_I will miss you too.'_

_After shopping, we went back to the house and Omoni helped me write in Korean._

'_That's good.'_

'_Really?'_

'_No, try it again.'_

_I tried it again and put my heart into it. 'Like this?'_

'_Yes.'_

_Half an hour has passed, I managed to write the whole thing. 'What about this?'_

'_Perfect!'_

'_Thanks! Now, this is the poem in English. I don't know how to translate in Korean.'_

_I watch her write them down and Korean, 'Just copy what I wrote.'_

'_Okay.' When I finished writing the poem, she asked me to stand up._

'_Why?'_

'_I'll teach you how to read it with feelings.'_

'_But I can't read the characters-'_

'_That's why I created this for better reading!' She handed me a paper with pronunciations._

'_Thank you, Omoni! I'm so glad I met you.'_

_It wasn't even evening yet when we got in the airport, Omoni and her friends, and Ae Sook bade their last good byes at the village. I will always remember those people, they were so kind to me. I love them all!_

_When I stepped my foot inside the airport, I feel so down. Although I've only been here for days – it's like I've known this place for so long! I will surely miss you Seoul! A tear fell on my cheek – what a childish thing! Ugh._

'_It's time.' I looked up and saw Rei, telling me that we should go now._

_Are we really going this time?_

_After the check-in, we waited for a couple of minutes more at the immigration then we walked to the departure area. What I meant was the boarding area._

_Rei sat beside the window, oh I looked at my ticket. Couldn't I just sit there?_

'_Would you like to sit here?'_

_I nodded thrice. When it was ready for take-off, I closed my eyes – I don't want to leave! I opened my eyes, I looked at Rei and sighed._

_I pretended to look on the screen in front of me, I thought he was asleep! 'What's wrong?'_

_I shook my head. 'Nothing.' I opened the window and gazed outside, we were above the clouds. 'I wish I could be two places in a time.'_

'_Really?' When I looked at him, I saw him think for a while, then looked at the clouds. I wonder if he was really looking at them. _

'_I am missing Seoul already. I wish I could go back.'_

'_.'_

_He held my left hand and wrapped his hand with mine. I smiled at him and looked back outside. This is priceless! I startled when he tightened his grip, as if finding something? I looked at him question._

'_Your ring.'_

_My ring? 'What about it?'_

'_Where is your ring?'_

_Eh? My ring? 'My ring? It's just-' I let go of his hold and looked at my hand, where is my ring? 'It was right here.' Where is my ring? 'I-I'_

'_You what?'_

'_I-I left it in Seoul?' I bit my lower lip, of all things why my ring? Not just my wedding band but my engagement ring too! Ugh! I looked away from Rei, I can't face him. 'I'm sorry.' I breathe in and created a soft look when I looked back at him. _

'_Do you not know how-'_

'_I know how much it costs, I'm pretty sure I left it in Omoni's house.' I nodded, convincing him with my look. 'Really.'_

'_That's not what I mean, who cares how much that is?'_

'_I do.'_

'_.'_

'_.'_

'_If you can't be trusted with little things, you can't be trusted with big things.'_

'_That's not little, that's big – it costs twenty five to fifty thousand dollars plus the engagement ring. All in all it's-' So, let's say fifty thousand plus the engagement ring which would cost around the same? That would make it one hundred thousand dollars! If I will convert that in yen-_

'_Who told you to compute? I'm telling you, it's not about the cost.'_

'_Well, it is and the thought. So don't think that I'm not worried.'_

'_I didn't say that you weren't worried.'_

_What should I do? 'I could go get it in Seoul when we-'_

'_Or maybe you could keep quiet and make me think?'_

_Ugh. I nodded. Cold guy! Cold guy! Cold guy!_

_When we arrived at Tokyo-Narita, Rei called on his aunt. 'What did she say?'_

'_She said she'll look for it.'_

'_Did you tell her I left it above the drawer?'_

'_Yes.' He put his phone back to his pocket._

_We walked to the carousel to take our luggage, I noticed that some people were looking at me. Is there something on my face? I saw Ran approaching. Did she know that we'll arrive tonight? She talked to Rei. I sighed, I can't help but think about those two. She called me, 'Ayappe!'_

_I smiled to her. 'Ran, I bought you a dress.'_

'_Really! I know you will! I know you will.' She embraced me, I embraced her back. 'Let's go?' She turned to Rei. 'Ototchi, I'll take you both to the VIP area.'_

_VIP? Why, of course! Everyone's dying to hear what happened to our trip since Rei's so popular! 'Thank you.'_

_What? Did he just say 'thank you' to her? What's going on?_

_We walked through a glass door, in front of it a black tinted car was waiting. 'I'll see both of you in the morning.' Then she nodded to Rei, as if understanding each other without a word?_

'_Why?' I asked her._

'_Just bear with an officer, that's me.'_

'_O-okay.' I wonder why._

'_Here's the keys to your house,' she threw it to him._

_The keys to our house? Why were they in her hands?_

'_Thanks.' Again? Did I hear him say that? I'm shocked than surprised!_

_I went inside the car, he followed me. I waved to Ran, 'Bye.'_

_She waved back to us. 'See you!'_

_My phone rang, it was a call from mom 'Hello? Mom? I'm okay. How are you? Yes, it's already ten thirty here. If I'm not mistaken it's just five thirty there now? Hehe. Yes, we just arrived from Seoul. Yes. Hai. It was amazing. Good news? Okay. I will, good night mom. Thank you.'_

'_We're here.'_

'_Really?' I think we just traveled around twenty minutes. I looked outside and saw a white house, 'Is that where we're going to live?'_

_He went outside of the car, the driver helped us with our luggage. He told him to just leave our things in front of the gate._

'_It looked so cute,' I looked at our surroundings, I know this small village belongs to exclusive people. He opened the gate for me, 'Your mother might have said that it's small but still it's big for me.' The house was a two-storey building, and on its right side I saw the garage – Rei's car was there. I looked at my left and saw the garden, there were a few planted flowers and one tree – maybe I'll plant one of these days! I walked straight and found two wooden chairs with a matching small table, they were placed in front of the glass sliding door._

_Rei opened the sliding door, before I entered the house I noticed that the balcony's fence was made in glass too! I stepped on a fully carpeted room and centralized house! Oh, my! How much will that cost?_

_I examined the whole living room area, there was a lounge, lamp stands on both of its side, a magazine stand and a flat screen TV. There was also a wooden divider, which separates the living area with the dining area and the kitchen. But where is the stairs? I walked near the lamp on the right, I was right! At the back of that wall, there was a spiral wooden stair which will lead you to the second floor. I walked through the wooden divider. I saw the dining area on the left, the sink and cabinets at the right, after that was the kitchen. Behind the wall of the kitchen, there was another stair, this one's a glass stair! At the end of the area, there were three glass doors, the first will lead you to the laundry area, the second to the comfort room and the last will lead you at the backyard._

'_Aren't you tired yet?' My heart jumped out of my chest when he spoke. 'Are you all right?'_

_I nodded, 'You startled me.'_

'_I'll go upstairs now. I already locked the doors.' The he walked on the glass staircase._

'_O-okay.' I followed him, on the second floor I saw three doors, so we have three bedrooms? Before I explored the three rooms, I looked at the balcony first, I pulled the white drapes and noticed that the doors were all made in glass. I slid the door left then right, but it can't be opened. I pushed it and noticed that it's like a revolving door! Wow! I went outside and watched the night sky, I really wonder if there was a storm here yesterday. I went back inside after locking the doors. On my left I saw the spiral staircase, then I walked through the first bedroom – I saw Rei inside getting dressed. I closed it silently then went to the next bedroom, when I switched the lights on. My jaw dropped! It was a room for entertainment! I saw a flat screen TV, half of the wall size, complete gadgets, a disco ball, karaoke set, a lounge, and oh, everything was just right there! And what was that? It's like that thing Rei used to play in the clubs. At the end of the room, there were two doors. The door on the left is a comfort room, and on the right? I'm sure that it's a connecting door to our bedroom!_

_I walked out of the second room and went inside the third one, when I opened the lights – I was struck in awe. A baby's room with complete baby's things? Half of the room was painted in pink, the other half blue. _

'_Nice room.'_

_I think I look pale, 'Yeah.' _

'_Why don't we sleep now?'_

_My heart stopped beating and I think I stopped breathing as well! Am I dead this time? Sleep? What does he meant by that? 'What?'_

'_I said let's go sleep.'_

'_Just sleep?'_

'_Just sleep.'_

'_You mean the side by side sleep? No other things?'_

_He nodded. 'Why, were you thinking of something else to do?'_

_I bit my lower lip, '.'_

'_So you were? You know, I've told you I won't insist it on you. I said we'll take it slowly, right?' I nodded, he brushed my hair with his hair. 'Let's start by being friends.'_

_I think that's a good idea! Rei and I? We've never really been friends, we jumped right into a relationship without even knowing each other. 'Okay.'_

'_As friends. Will you stop being nervous around me?'_

'_Okay.'_

'_And don't be self-conscious around me.'_

'_Am I self-conscious?'_

'_Yes, you would always tuck your hair, bite your lip, become flustered, if not pale you extremely blush, you blink more than usual, you stutter, you stare into space and you stop breathing. What else?'_

'_.'_

'_You twitch.'_

'_You notice all that?'_

'_It's not difficult to notice.'_

_I stretched my hand to him._

'_What?'_

'_It's handshake.'_

'_For?'_

'_You said we'll start as friends.' I smiled when he accepted my handshake. I swayed our hands._

'_It's that part of the handshake?'_

_I nodded, we just smiled at each other. Friends? That's better!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>__Do you agree that they should start as friends? Anyway, we'll find out about Yuuya on tomorrow's chapter! Where is he? Make a guess! Did he go to a far away island? Or is he just nearby? LOL! Xoxo._

_**P.S.**__ To those who continue to read and review, you really complete my day. I am so happy to read your reviews! How I wish I have the ability to write everything in my mind in a day - just so you could read the whole story from the beginning to the final chapter (in a non-stop mode)! I'm really glad to meet you all, it was really fun writing each chapter of this story! I sometimes laugh alone while writing this, I don't know! Have a good night! Why am I saying this? It's not like I'm going away, right? No way! Xoxo. (",_


	34. The Dreamer: Harbor Waves

**Disclaimer: **Still csn here! I do not claim any ownership on this! Mihona Fuji owns all the creative rights.

**Author's Note: **Good afternoon! Time to update, so here it is! Xoxo

* * *

><p><strong>angeLsapphire<strong>: Oh, yes I did! And it will serve its purpose – soon! We'll see why it was left there! It's not an accident on 'Omoni's' part! We'll see! About the house? My nose was bleeding as to how I could I explain it to you. I somehow looked for a house that looked a bit close to that house, only that this one's a three-storey plus the color – but the glass thing and the drapes, just the same! Just in case you wanted to see, here's the link: besthousegallery (dot)com(slash)wp-content(slash)uploads(slash)2010(slash)03(slash)Rockefeller-Malibu-small-house-exterior1(dot)jpg

It's nice to hear that you're getting better already, I'm glad! (",

**dyalicious:** Haha. Well, expect that I will always mention you right after I've uploaded the new chapter! Yhey! Thanks, thanks! Oh, well. There's something between those two, don't you think? Hmm. We'll see, why is Rei acting good to Ran! We'll find out soon! Haha. You're right! Absolutely right! There's a scandal about Yuuya and Aya! *evil laugh* About the house, I'll give you link of it on twitter just in case you wanted to take a peek. Actually, it's not the exact house. I just got the idea from it. You'll like it – I think! Oh, for now I don't know if we'll see his happy faces because I'll make him mad! But don't worry I'll try my best to get this storm/harbor waves over soon! Plus, I won't go and I will keep on writing! It's settled then that they will start as friends – cool! (",

**L:** Hey L, I can't promise you that it won't be complicated, but don't worry I'll write as fast as I can so that they will back to their lovey-dovey moments! I know you guys missed that already! After the storm/harbor waves or dramatic moments, we will see that! Thanks for loving my story! Thank you so much! You don't know how it affects me as well! Don't you think we are crazy? I mean, I was trying to listen to depressing songs because I want Aya to release a very heartfelt scene. Ugh. Anyway, I hope it helped. LOL! Thanks for reading! (",

**Camryholicz: **I don't know if they will return or maybe someone from Seoul will go to Tokyo! We'll see! Haha. I agree! She's not herself, you're right! But it will serve its purpose; it wasn't an accident for 'Omoni'. *wink* Right! I'll definitely let them marry in a traditional setting (Japanese style). About their babies, yes what about both! Yhey! Yhey! Did you see the baby room? There were two colors painted on the wall, maybe someone's expecting a twin. LOL! Thank you so much! Thank you! I'm so happy because of that! *thumbs up* And Yuuya-kun's right on this chapter! Hurrah! He kinda changed though. =( We'll see how their relationship improves from friends to real-couple! Haha! I love the padlock's message too! Ugh. I'm dying for that chapter! That will be soon! We are all dreamers! (",

**clever keith:** I'm good, how are you! (", Nice suggestion, we'll give them all a break after the storm! Haha. It's not just you who have learned, me too! Hurrah! Yes, I'm excited to see that to – I mean what's inside the ring. We'll find that out once it has been returned. Hmm. Those two? Ran and Rei? I smell something fishy about those two! And Yuuya, he's right on this chapter! Take a look! Haha. They decided to start as friends, but we'll see how it goes and yes, they're married! Thanks! It's something to celebrate! Yhey, you guys made it! So thanks to all of you! And really, thanks! I'm so glad to hear that my story completes you day as well! Yhey!

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Harbor Waves"<strong>_

_The ticking of the clock, the air-conditioning and the droplets of water from the tub – they were deafening. I closed my eyes to get back to my sleep, I sighed when I couldn't. I wonder if he was still sleeping beside me, when I turned to my left I panicked when I didn't see him. Oh, no. Did he wake up first before me? I should be the one to cook! Ugh! I glanced at the clock, it was still early – I thought I got up late. I rushed inside the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. I hurriedly went downstairs using the spiral wooden stairs. I stopped on the first step when I heard people talking; I believe it was Rei and Ran. I slowly descended from the stairs, I peeked behind the wall and saw them talking near the garden. I can't hear them from here! I hid at the back of the front door, good thing there's a set of drapes there so I could cover myself. I heard Ran say, 'Why wouldn't she know? Let me say it right now.' What's that about? I saw him grab her hand. What is going on? He answered her, 'We can't, we'll tell her when everything is all right.' I can't take this anymore. I went back to our bedroom and pretended to be asleep. I covered myself with the blanket; I heard someone opened the door of our bedroom. – it was probably him. Should I ask him about it? Slowly I moved the blanket away from face and scratched my eyes. I hope I'm convincing, 'G-good morning.'_

'_Aya?'_

_I looked up to him; he has already taken a bath – this early? 'Yes?'_

_He handed me a cream booklet, 'There's a seminar for homeowners here, election and party. Since it's only the two us who lives here, be my representative.'_

'_Me?' I took it from him, 'Aren't we going together?'_

_He shook his head, 'I've got a lot of things to do.'_

'_Okay.'_

'_I'll see you tonight?'_

'_What about lunch? This won't take long, would it?'_

'_A day.'_

'_A day?'_

_He nodded._

'_Okay. Then we'll see a t night, I'll prepare a dinner.'_

'_You will?'_

_I nodded, 'Omoni taught me a few dishes.'_

_He gave me a kiss on my forehead. 'I look forward to it.'_

'_Bye.'_

_When he reached for the door, I can feel that he can't go out yet as if he wanted to say something._

'_Rei?'_

'_I got to go.'_

'_You want to say something?'_

'_Yes.' He turned around to face me. 'My aunt lives across the street from the right, you remember Rui?'_

_Oh, I remember Rui – of course! He's a short version of Rei!I nodded, 'Your cousin!'_

'_His parents just got back from America; you could go say hi for me.'_

'_Gladly, so that's all you're going to say?'_

'_Yes.'_

_He walked out of the room, I heard his footsteps moving down from the stairs, opening and closing of the door, opening alarm sound of the car, his car's engine starting up, opening and closing of the gate, and leaving away – after that I sighed. I looked at the booklet he gave me; it will be a long day! I opened the refrigerator; it was full of groceries such as milk, veggies, fruits, meats and other things. I glanced at the cabinet, could that be full as well? I was right; there were cereals, condiments, noodles, and bread. Because I don't feel like cooking, I decided to eat cup noodles, bread and cereals for breakfast. I then remember that I have to pay a visit to Rui's family, what should I bring them?_

_I looked for ingredients inside the cabinet and fridge, I'll cook them a Korean dish! Right! I made a Bibimbap and baked some cookies. After taking a rest, I took a bath and changed into a simple baby blue dress._

_I went out and searched for Rui's house, across the street from our right? This maybe it, I rang the door bell. A maid went out of the house to open the gate, 'Ohayo gozaimasu.'_

_She bowed to me, 'You must be Lady Aya?'_

_Lady Aya? Eh? 'Hai.' _

'_Come in, let me help you with that.'_

_I looked at my basket, 'No, it's okay. I can handle it.' I went in and smiled at her._

_A woman emerged out of the house, 'Aya?'_

'_Hai. Ohayo gozaimasu.'_

'_Come here,' She met me in the middle of the garden. 'What's that?'_

_I looked down on my basket, 'It's a Bibimbap and cookies. I don't really know what to bring so I come with just-'_

'_Oh, that's great!'_

_I smiled, 'Really?'_

'_Hai, what kind of food is Bibimbap?'_

'_It's a Korean dish.'_

'_Korean dish? I've heard that Korean foods are delicious and healthy.'_

'_They are.'_

_We smiled at each other, 'Let's go inside.'_

_She took the basket from me, 'O-okay.' When we got inside, she told me to take a seat. Their house was so big, thrice our house or even bigger than that! She told the maid to prepare the foods I brought._

'_I'm so sorry we weren't able to attend your wedding. I feel so ashamed with Rei, we were not there. Your husband used to take care of my youngest son.'_

_I was startled when I saw Rei descending their palace-like staircase. I blinked thrice, is that Rei wearing a school uniform?_

_Rei's aunt looked at where I was looking, 'Speaking of which, Rui!'_

'_Yo!' Rui? Rui? That's Rui? No, that's Rei! 'Twitchy.' He said to me._

'_Is that how you address this beautiful young lady?'_

'_I actually want to change twitchy from switchy?'_

_Switchy? 'Y-you look like Rei.' You look exactly like him!_

_He looked at me with piercing eyes. '.' He walked out of the house. 'I got to go now.'_

'_Rui!'_

'_Bye mom. I'll be late for school.'_

_When he was out of sight, his mother spoke, 'I apologize for my son's rudeness.'_

'_No, it's okay. I already know him, it's okay.'_

'_You've met my son before?'_

'_Yes, we took him to an amusement park before. But he was very young then, I can't believe he grew up to be just like his cousin.'_

'_Yes, why don't we eat what you brought?'_

_What? Oh, I'm a little nervous as to how it would taste. 'O-okay.'_

_We headed to their dining area, 'It looked so fresh,' we sat facing each other. The maid brought some chopsticks, bowls and glass of fresh orange juice. 'What are the ingredients of this?' She mixed the Bibimbap and took a serving for me and for her._

'_Rice topped with sautéed and seasoned veggies, chili pepper paste, fried or sometimes they use raw egg and beef. The veggies include cucumber, mushrooms, spinach, soybean sprouts, and fern stems.'_

_She nodded at me, when she took a taste of it I stopped breathing for a while. Oh, please make her say that it tastes fine. 'Wow, this tasted so good. Lovely!' Next, she took a cookie from the jar. 'You baked this?'_

_I nodded._

'_I could teach you how to bake.'_

'_Really?'_

'_Yes.'_

'_Thank you. Are you going to attend the seminar today?'_

'_Are you?'_

_I nodded._

'_Well, I'm not really into it. I don't want to meet the other homeowners.'_

'_So, you're not going?'_

'_No, I'd rather go out and shop. I've been away from Tokyo for a month.'_

'_.'_

'_I'll go to Ginza, would you like to come?'_

'_I-I would like to come but Rei told me to attend the village's activity.'_

'_That's boring; you'll stay for about a day.' She sighed, 'Anyway, just tell me what happened. I heard that there will be an election.'_

'_That's right.' I looked at my watch. 'Actually it's about to start, it was a pleasure to meet you.'_

_She stood up, I stood up too. 'Ah, I'm so glad to meet you.' She came close and embraced me. 'I'll see you.'_

_I nodded, 'Thank you.'_

_She handed me the basket. 'Thank you for what you brought, just come here anytime if you want me to teach you how to bake.'_

'_Thank you.' I bowed to her; she accompanied me to the gate._

'_I'll see you.'_

'_Thank you.' I waved a hand on her and smiled, 'Thank you, again.'_

_She just smiled and nodded._

_I walked back to our house to return my basket, should I really attend the seminar? Yes or no? Okay, I will. I looked for the booklet Rei gave me this morning, I searched for the venue – oh, it's just inside the village! I might as well just walk. I decided to change my clothes; I wore a casual black dress with ribbon on the waist, red open-toe pumps a__nd black leather bag. Well, just in case I will slip away from the activity – I brought black shades. I just tied my hair in a bun, just so if I decided to wear it down – it'll have some natural waves, right?_

_Okay, now tell me how can I walk from here with these high heels?_

_A black car stopped in front of me, its passenger's window at the back opened. It was Rei's aunt, 'I could give you a ride._

'_Thank you.' I sat beside her at the backseat._

'_But you know, that outfit matches Ginza more.'_

_I looked at my dress, 'Should I go change?'_

'_No, it looks good! I mean, you might as well join me shopping.'_

'_.'_

'_It'll be fun.'_

'_Well-'_

'_Well?'_

'_O-okay.'_

_She told the driver to take us in Ginza, 'This will be really fun, it'll be like dressing a doll.'_

_Dressing a doll?_

_The driver dropped us at Ginza; we went inside Chanel, Dior, Gucci, Louis Vuitton, and Apple store. It's only now that I realized that we bought a lot! 'Are you sure you're not going to buy anything?'_

'_Yes, I already went shopping in Korea.'_

_We waited for the car to arrive, 'Aya, you must be really famous here. I noticed a lot of people were looking at you from the moment you went out of the car until now. I even shoved a paparazzi away a while ago.'_

_Really? I didn't notice because I was so worried about skipping the seminar. 'Rei is the one popular not me.'_

'_Since he's popular, you're now popular too.' She smiled at me._

'_I don't know if that's a good thing.' I looked at where she was looking. She's right, there are paparazzis. Are they going to mob me?_

'_I think we better go inside the store- _

'_I-I think so too.' Then there were camera flashes everywhere. We went inside the Apple store; the manager helped us get out of the store without being seen by the paparazzis._

'_Wow, you are really popular.' She said when we managed to get out and be found by her driver. 'We better head back to the village.'_

'_I wonder why they are so eager to take a picture of me.'_

'_Maybe because they want you tell them about your wedding.'_

'_I see, I guess I couldn't go out now without being mobbed.' That is so sad; I wanted to visit my friends!_

'_Hey, don't be sad. It'll pass.'_

_I hope so, the car stopped in front of our house. I went out and bowed to her, 'Thanks for today.'_

_She nodded and handed me a paper bag._

'_.'_

'_Take it.'_

'_What?'_

'_I said, take it.'_

'_No, I don't think I could accept that.'_

'_It's a 'thank you' from what you brought this morning.' She narrowed both of her eyes on me. 'Please, take it or I'll throw it away.'_

_Throw it away? 'O-okay. Thank you.'_

'_I'll see you.' Then she closed the door._

_I looked at my watch; it was just three in the afternoon. I went inside the house, should I prepare the dinner now? No, it's too early. Maybe, I should go rest. I sat on the lounge, or maybe I could go watch a movie. I looked for the switch of the player and TV. Where is the switch? How could you use this without a switch or the plug? I sighed; I went upstairs and looked for my laptop. Oh, no. My laptop is still in my apartment! I went to the next room using the connecting door. Should I just sing? I searched for the TV plug, but found none. What's the use of this TV? I went back to our bedroom and looked for my phone. Where is my phone? I couldn't find my phone – this is so annoying! I found a telephone beside the bed. Maybe I should call my phone using this telephone! No dial tone? Ugh. Useless! I went downstairs with heavy stamps. Maybe I should just clean the house? But the house is already clean. Okay, then I'll just go arrange my things. I went upstairs and took everything inside my luggage. I brought my dirty clothes to the laundry room – prepared the washing machine and left. I went back to the room and hanged my unused clothes. I also put each gift in a beautiful wrap, traditional style. When everything was set, I looked for Rei's things. I gathered them out and took all of his dirty clothes and brought it to the laundry room as well. I set the timer of the washing machine, how does this thing works? I put all my white clothes inside after. After a few minutes, I took them all out and put it inside a pail._

_I put all of Rei's white clothes in the washing machine for about a minute. After the white clothings, I put my colored ones after checking the pockets. I removed them as well and put inside Rei's clothes, I found a receipt inside his pocket. A Korean receipt! Wow! Founder's keeper? I placed it inside the laundry room's cabinet._

_After removing his colored clothes, I threw the water out and fill it with water and detergent. I put all the whites then placed them inside a pail, after the whites the colored ones which I also placed inside a pail – then I removed all the clothes, and the water with detergent. I threw the water out, fill it with water, put the white clothes, then the colored ones and put them aside and threw the water again. Lastly, fill the washing machine with water and fabric conditioner – put the whites, the colored ones. That's it! Of course, after the drying them out I folded them and brought them back to the cabinet._

_I was so tired when I finished the laundry, I almost forgot the receipt! I went back to the laundry room to take it. The receipt was all written in Korean, what I could just understand were the numbers. I went to our bedroom; I kept the receipt inside my bag, now what? What should I do? I went downstairs to cook for dinner, I'll prepare a beautiful, delicious and amazing Korean dishes! I'm so excited. I looked for the ingredients; I found everything except for beef! Oh, no! It couldn't be that without it! I took my bag upstairs and headed for the door. I must be lucky because when I went out of the house I saw a cab passing by, I swiftly went out of the gate to call for it. It stopped; I locked the gate and went inside the cab. Where am I going? 'To the nearest grocery store.' Wherever that is. I noticed that the driver was looking at me every minute. Do I look like someone who just came out from a tiring day? Do I look bad? Or maybe, I must be really popular now!_

'_I think I know you.'_

'_Really?' I laughed. Am I really that popular? 'You're the wife of Otohata the number one hunk.'_

_The wife? 'Yes.' I nodded, 'You're right.'_

_I saw him shook his head. 'You look like someone who would never hurt a soul.'_

'_Thank you.' Where is this talk leading?_

'_I'm on your side.'_

'_My side?' My side? What?_

_He nodded. 'That is, if you will take my suggestion.'_

'_Excuse me?'_

'_Go to your best friend and apologize to him.'_

_What? '.'_

'_If he loves you that much, he'll forgive you.'_

_Excuse me? 'Loves me that much? What do you mean?'_

'_We all make mistakes, no one's perfect. He'll forgive you – I'm sure of it. I've been there before.'_

'_Wait, I honestly don't understand what you're talking about.'_

'_Seriously?'_

'_Really!' The cab stopped._

'_I see you in each newspaper.'_

'_Really?'_

_He took his newspapers under his seat, I wonder if those are clean. 'Here,' he handed them to me._

_I read the first headline, 'Just Married?' I saw a small picture of our wedding; it was taken in front of the church. I opened the newspaper and saw another picture of us; it was taken at the reception. I gave the first newspaper back, and read the following, 'Mr. and Mrs. Otohata?' It tells about the wedding which took place last Sunday. I gave them back to the driver, 'Here.'_

'_You haven't read the others yet.'_

_I read the next newspaper, 'New Fashion Icon?' It was talking about me; I saw pictures of me from my high school years up to present. 'Wow.' Something caught my attention, 'Oh, my!'_

'_See?'_

'_Is this true?'_

'_Yes!'_

'_Miley Cyrus will visit Japan?' I need to be there! Oh, my! What should I wear and when will this happen? I need to tell my friends!_

'_What the- not that!'_

_I looked at the side of the newspaper; it was the top ten ranking of hottest guys in Japan. This is silly! 'I can't believe this.'_

'_Now you got it.' He nodded._

'_Unbelievable!'_

'_I know.' I saw the driver raised his hands up in the air._

'_I don't believe this! How can Yuuya-kun be not included in the top ten? He always ranks as number two. Now, someone has taken his place.' I looked at the number two guy, he's not familiar. Then I looked at the third guy – it was Katase! What? 'Seriously?' I read the article on that, it says: This the first time that a businessman has been included in the hottest guys corner!_

_The driver took the newspapers from me and looked for something. 'I'm not talking about that, there-' He pointed the front headline._

'_Love letter goes viral? May I keep this? The one with Miley Cyrus page?' I inquired._

'_Oh, just keep them all and my pay?'_

'_Pay?' I looked at outside, we're already in front of a grocery store. Right! I handed him the taxi bill. I went outside the cab and read the newspaper, love letter goes viral? It read: On June 27, at three in the morning recently married Aya Hoshino under the name of The Dreamer, posted 'Love Letter' on her blog. The love letter was about her best friend's letter to her, she wrote, 'I never knew that my life could have a fairy-tale ending. I just got married to the number one guy in Japan, would you believe that? But what's far greater is the letter I got from someone. I'm so surprised about what he feels for me, I don't know what to say. I still can't believe it! It was well written and anyone would read that would really fall. I just don't see that I deserve it. I'm so sorry to that someone who gave the letter; I don't feel the same way.' An excerpt of the letter can also be found on the said blog. The blog entry has reached so many hits according to sources. And in the afternoon of the same day, the original love letter was reported to be found crumpled in a trash can - photos of the real love letter can be seen all around the net._

_What is this? I didn't write these things! I went inside the grocery store; I walked near the magazine stands and saw Yuuya-kun's face. Find out the whole story about Yuuya Asou's ordeal? Read the story right now? I bought the magazine; I read it when I got out of the grocery store._

_On the night of June 26, a photo goes viral on the net, when someone posted Yuuya Asou's photo on Twitter with a caption that says 'Look at the tattoo, I think it looks cool!' The following reply came from a high school girl, 'I agree! I bet you're thinking of having one?' A lot of replies went in, and it became a trending topic on twitter. A man claimed that he was the one who did the tattoo on him, here's what he said. 'Like it? I'm the one who did that!' He then posted a photo reply which proves that he was the one who did the tattoo. What seems to be a cool talk suddenly was filled with rumors when pictures of Yuuya and Aya were posted on the net, on the said photo the two were very close, they were seen dating days or so before the wedding day. One top tweet under #loveaffair concluded that the two were so much in love and Yuuya Asou's tattoo means Aya._

_After the photos, a blog entry entitled 'love letter' under the name of 'The Dreamer' crashed the net, but what skyrocketed the issue is when someone came to NHK and showed the actual love letter. The guy who found the letter said that he got it from a trash can – all crumpled! Here's the love letter:_

_Love letter? That letter was a love letter? I can't read the letter; I skipped on it and read the news under Yuuya-kun's picture on the next page. On that photo, Yuuya-kun looked so stressed-out, he was looking down, and both of his hands were inside his pockets. The news said, Yuuya Asou goes to rehab:_

_I skipped on that and read the final page of Yuuya-kun's story. There were a few comments from random people. The first one said: Yuuya Asou is so much in love with her, they might be confessing their affair but she forbid him that's why she posted about the letter on her blog and threw the letter away. The second comment said: I don't know. Why would she do that? She already has Rei, why Yuuya too! What a woman! The next comment said: It's too soon to judge let's hear from both sides, shall we? We never really know what happened – as if everyone's perfect to judge! Stupid people! I read the next comment to it: It was all Yuuya Asou's fault; he knows she's with Rei! How can he develop feelings with her? How can he write such lovely letter, though it was good! I mean, the girl's married, be a man - move on! I'm here! _

_Ugh. I don't want to read anymore. What's going on? I don't have a relationship with Yuuya-kun aside from being best friends and what's inside that letter? Although it's written in here, I'm afraid to read it. Does he really have feelings for me? I gasped and held my breath. I only noticed now that there were people taking pictures of me, and then a reporter went near me and started to ask._

'_Mrs. Hoshino,'_

_I looked and searched on how to get out of them but they were surrounding me._

'_Mrs. Hoshino, is it true that you have an affair with Yuuya Asou?'_

_A man with a recorder asked, 'Mrs. Hoshino, Yuuya Asou will come out tonight after a few days in a rehabilitation center. What do you plan to do?'_

_Will come out tonight? '.' _

_Another reporter asked a question, 'What do you feel that a lot of people hate you? From a fashion icon to a heartbreaker – what can you say?'_

_Hate me? Fashion icon? Heartbreaker? '.'_

_I saw many flashes – I think I'll be blind after this mob! She followed up her question with, 'What can you say about Yuuya's comment about you?'_

_What? What did he say? 'W-what was his comment?'_

_They all looked at me, and then she replied. 'That you don't treasure your friendship, you even threw the letter to broadcast it to the whole world how you want to slap it to his face that you don't feel the same way.'_

'_What?'_

_A bunch of girls spoke, 'You're the one who ruined Yuuya Asou's reputation, you stressed him out, and you're the reason why he went to rehab!'_

_I looked at them in shock. What? What are they talking about? I don't know any of this! I searched for a way to get out; I took a small step, then another one. Ugh!_

'_Why couldn't you answer?' One of the bunches of fans said, 'You have Rei, what more do you want?'_

_I looked at her, what? Why are they like this to me?_

'_Why did you do that to Yuuya?' Another one asked, I couldn't see her face face because my eyes started to form some tears._

_It was all inside my head, the nag, and the questions and then they mixed out and rolled in my vision. It's like any moment I could burst and be dead. Darkness filled my eyes, I saw nothing, I heard nothing but I can feel everything – all the pain, the drops of rain in my head. I don't know what happened but when I came back from reality, there was no but me. I looked to my left, and then to my right – I saw a guy in a black trench coat and black pants. He was walking under the rain. I looked up in the sky; this will be a heavy rain. I walked and stepped in to something. It was a gray umbrella, I took and noticed that it has no was no brand, just a company name 'K?' I put back the umbrella where I took it. I couldn't just get something that isn't mine._

_I don't know where I was going; I don't even know where my feet took me under this cold rain. My mind was floating, so was my heart. I needed someone to talk to, but my phone wasn't with me. Who am I to call? I saw a phone booth. I went inside for shelter. I looked inside my bag, I know that I've always written someone's number inside my wallet. I found my credit cards, then a picture of Rei and me, a photo of me and my best friend, a photo of the whole gang. My tears started to fall again; I wiped them with the back of my hand. What's the point of crying? Ugh. I turned the pictures. At the back of Rei and I's photo, this was written: I (heart) Otohata-kun forever! At the back of Yuuya-kun and I's photo, this was written: Bes friends forever! Signed, Aya (heart); Signed, Yuuya. Another tear fell on my cheeks; I put them inside my wallet and looked at the third picture. At the back of the whole gang's photo, there were a lot of write-ups, it was like a message board! I noticed a number beside Sayo's message. Oh, just my luck! This is Sayo's landline number! I dialed her number when I reached for the phone and inserted some coins. 'H-hello?' I feel so cold. 'This is Aya.' I looked at my watch, it's almost evening. 'Good evening may I talk to Sayo? Thank you.' I waited for a moment. 'Yes. Sayo? I-I'm okay. You did? I'm fine. Thank you. Thank you. Yes? Thank you. Sayo? May I get Miyu's number? Oh, I left my phone in the house. Thanks.' I waited for another moment. 'Yes? Okay, got it! Oh, I just wanted to ask for Rei's number. Yes. You do? Yes. Thank you so much. Okay, okay – got it! Thank you so much.' I dialed Rei's number – he wasn't answering his phone. I then realized that I'm actually in front of __Peninsula Tokyo Hotel. I looked at the hotel's façade, how I miss our good times there – when everything was right and happy. I wiped my tear and cleared my voice._

'_H-hello?' I stopped breathing when from the glass door of the hotel, I saw them come out. 'N-no! I mean, please don't hang up. Yes, i-it's me, Aya. I'm okay! I'm super fine.' I laughed and forced a smile as if he could see me. 'I'm still preparing for your dinner though so I - I'm calling from outside the village. I-I just bought something from the store. But it will be done when you get back, promise.' I saw him smiling with her; she was smiling back at him. What's going on? My insides felt so bad and jealous. 'Yes. I-I'll see you.' He looked at her. 'You'll be late? Really? Why? I see? An interview and a photo shoot? Are you on the agency?' I couldn't speak any longer when he answered my questions. A river of tears fell on my cheeks. 'Should I go visit you at the agency instead? Okay. Oh, that? It was fun. I'll see you, bye.'_

_I rested on the phone booth when he hangs up. On the agency? Why would he lie about where he was? And he looked so happy with her! I wiped my tears and went outside the booth when they were no longer in my sight. I need to see Yuuya-kun and clean my name!_

_There is only one stress rehabilitation here in Tokyo, if that's where he went in! I remembered what the reporter has said a while ago. That Yuuya-kun will come out tonight! Should I go to the rehab or should I wait for him outside his apartment? I called for a cab and went to the rehab, when I went of the car I was mobbed again and asked what I was doing there. I ignored them all and head inside. I asked for Yuuya-kun, but I was told that my name was blocked on his list? What? Are they serious? The woman even told m to just leave since he will come out soon. I begged for them to let me stay, 'Please? I need to talk to him.' A man which looked like a bouncer of a club took my arm and accompanied me to go outside. What can I do now? I couldn't handle this big guy! I am just a stick compared. I sighed and take one last look at the hallway. I turned to walk with big guy, but then I heard some foot steps. I looked back and saw Yuuya-kun!_

_Yuuya-kun? When our eyes met, I noticed that he looked so blank and light but how he looked at me? I don't know, he looked at me with anger in his eyes. I was about to call his name when someone already did for me. It was Mami._

_She embraced him and wrapped her arms with him. 'Let's go.'_

_They walked and passed by on where I was standing. 'Yuuya-kun?'_

'_.'_

_Still he wasn't answering me. 'Yuuya-kun!' I almost called his name out loud, on top of my lungs. I don't care if there were paparazzis outside or thre were people watching the show. I just need to talk to him. 'Do you believe that I would do that? Is that how little you think of me?' I couldn't control my tears when I asked those, I feel so sad and angry as well. All that is happening to me right now – how can I face them? I don't know what to do! I've always have Yuuya-kun for a friend, but now he has turned his back on me. He has forsaken me for what I didn't do! It was so unfair!_

_The big guy told me to stop, 'Stop miss, you're not helping him.' I looked at the big guy and let go of his hold, but it just gets tighter. Ugh._

_Someone came to them and covered them with an umbrella._

'_Yuuya-kun!' I called out and managed to let go of the big buy's grip. I ran as fast as I can. I was catching my breath when I called him out for the last time. 'Yuuya-kun.'_

_They stopped walking, Mami faced me. 'Just leave us alone, Aya.'_

_I feel so cold because of the rain. What? I couldn't just give up. 'I didn't do it Yuuya-kun, you know me.'_

'_Aya-'_

'_Y-you know me. I won't leave you in peace unless it came from Yuuya-kun.'_

_I saw him turn to face me. 'You've heard her.' His face softens, and then when our eyes met his eyes were full of bitterness. Why? You're not the Yuuya-kun I've known!_

'_What?'_

_He was about to say something but then Mami spoke, 'Satisfied?'_

_Satisfied? I feel so bad, watching them go and not being able to clean my good name! I watched the rain fall down in a slow motion as the lights blinded my eyes. I walked straight, ignoring all the reporters._

_The rain became strong; I don't care anymore if I get sick or that my designer shoes will be worn out. Should I thank the rain because it hides my tears? I sat on a bus stop, where should I go?_

_I decided to go back home, Rei wasn't home yet when I got there. I remembered he told me he will be late. Yes, late because he was with Ran! Liar! Liar! Liar! I headed to the dining area, looked for some food to eat – but I'm not hungry! I've got an idea! I searched inside the cabinet and found a bottle of Shochu. I opened it and drank a few. Ew. I went upstairs and soaked myself on the tub, I placed the bottle beside the tub. I want to feel good! After taking a hot tub, I blew my hair dry and braided it. I got dressed in my usual sleeping wear and took the bottle to drink another few, it tasted unpleasant still._

_Unpleasant? Eh? I laughed. Maybe I need more, right? Why do I feel so hot? Am I sick? No, I'm not sick! I shook my head and laughed. I took another drink from the bottle. I hate men! That guy who held me like a criminal? I hate Yuuya-kun too! He doesn't trust me! I hate Rei so much! I hate Rei! He's a liar! A liar! I just hate men. I cried and drank another from the bottle. I don't have anyone now. This is so unfair! I didn't do anything bad! All I wanted was to be happy! All I wanted was to have a fairy-tale ending. _

_I saw a light from the outside, it must be Rei! I hid the bottle under the bed, sprayed an air freshener and pretended to be asleep._

_I heard him slid the door open then close, heard his footsteps, I heard it stopped. Did he stop walking? Our bedroom door was opened, he opened the cabinet, then took his clothes off, headed in and out of the bathroom, I felt he lay down beside me. I still pretended to be asleep; my heart jumped when he wrapped his arms around me and put a kiss on my head. Then he whispered, 'It will be over soon.'_

_What? What will be over soon?_

_If you listen, you could escape a storm by hiding, saving for a rainy day or finding a shelter before the flood arises. I've met a lot of storms inside my own heart. I thought that just like any other storms it will pass and it will not be that dangerous. I've heard and seen the alarms. I looked sideways, but still I didn't move to a higher ground. Who would've thought that there will be a wave of water as big as the world? That your whole heart will swallow you open, it'll suffocate you, and you will die. I wonder, am I dead already? Is it just a storm or a series of water waves?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_Okay, if you are confused – I am too! Anyway, we'll find out who did it right? Whoever that person was, we'll let him/her pay! And oh, I'll post Yuuya-kun's full letter – soon! Watch out for that! Why do they think they have a relationship? You'll read that inside the letter! Anyway, Yuuya-kun never thought his letter will be read by everyone. Hmm. Should we have a back story to clear everything? Let me think. By the way, about the rehabilitation and village in Tokyo – I don't know if they exist. Xoxo.

**P.S.** You all made the '111' reviews, I'm very happy! Thank you so much! I love you all! Xoxo.


	35. The Dreamer: Will It Stop?

**Disclaimer:** Mihona Fuji is the original creator of Super Gals. All the creative rights belong to this wonderful woman. Hail Mihona!

**Author's Note:** Two scenes on this chapter came from the manga, if you can remember. And the day is just starting, what else will happen? Read on! Xoxo.

* * *

><p><strong>clever keith<strong>**:** Fantastic? Oh, thank you! Yhey! Enormous storm inside her heart – tsk tsk! Yes, it will be over – we'll just have to wait. The gossip? Hmm. Yeah, who did? I know he feels sorry too! Let's hear his side – soon! Right! It's all about that! Haha. Of course, she will make it! Let us all support her! Haha. (",

**dyalicious:** Exactly! That's how she sees it! Thank you, thank you! Welll, we can empathize with her that's why! Oh, yes. That would be either Mami or Katase! LOL! You're right, you're right! You got it! *smiles* We will find out why Mami became like that – soon! And about the storm, there will be another one! Haha. Thank you so much for the review! (", And oh, you are so-right about the letter! Yhey! You got that one too! (",

**Camryholicz:** Aya needs support here! Don't worry she'll make it! Yes, those two were Mami and Yuuya, they were so mean. But we'll see why – soon! Yes, yes – I'll give them a twin! Yhey! I can't wait to see them soon! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! Thanks! Lovely story? Oh, thank you! (",

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>The Dreamer: Will It Stop?"<strong>_

_Soaring, that was how I feel when I opened my eyes. I stared at the ceiling, why do I feel a bit high? It was as if I have drunk last night which I did. But shouldn't I have a headache instead? I crawled my way down to look under the bed; the bottle of Shochu was gone. I am so busted! Did he find out that I drank last night? I sat up, found Kool-fever strips and a digital thermometer above the bedside table. I still got sick? Standing under the rain, I thought I was already immune to it. I guess I'm still weak. _

_The aroma of squash boiled in butter and milk stopped me from thinking, there's only one person who cooks that for me. Mother? My mother is here? I heard some footsteps as it walked near our bedroom. I waited for the door to fall open, Rei-kun? He placed the tray with hot soup, fruits and a glass of water above the bedside table. 'You're awake.' Eh? I nodded, he doesn't look well but even so he just looks amazing: his soft hair, with every move it flips naturally; his beautiful cold gaze sends shiver through me; his perfectly sculpted nose; and luscious lips. Luscious lips? What am I thinking? 'How do you feel?'_

_How do I feel? ' I'm bedazzled. 'I-I feel fine.' The smell of the squash made me stare at it. 'You made that?'_

'_N-no. Rui's mother went here; I told her you were sick so she brought that for you.'_

_Oh, I thought he asked mom. I sighed, 'It's one of my favorite soups.'_

'_Really?' He took the bowl of soup and spoon then sat up beside me. Aside from the smell of squash soup, I was captivated by his scent: it reminded me of a cold sea breeze; and tickles of angels. Oh, what am I thinking?_

'_Yes.' I blushed when he took a spoonful of soup, is he going to feed me? He placed it inside my mouth, the milk tasted so smooth and rich – this is a comfort food for a cold day. 'Yummy.' I noticed some red marks on his neck. Are those some scratches? 'What happened to your neck?'_

'_Don't ask.'_

_O-okay? I changed the subject. 'Was I sick last night?'_

_He nodded. 'Sick and drunk.'_

_I gulped, 'Really?'_

'_I thought you were just dreaming, but then you started to shake because of the cold weather and you called out names too. I found the bottle under the bed-'_

'_I'm so sorry. I-I just feel so bad.'_

'_.'_

'_Very bad and I feel betrayed.' I looked at him when I said that._

'_I know, I've seen you on the news.'_

'_You knew all this, I mean those things?'_

_He nodded. '.'_

'_Why didn't you tell me?'_

'_It will do you no good, so why would I?'_

'_But you could've told me, I could've at least avoided the shock and pain somehow. I feel so alone-'_

'_I'm sorry.'_

'_Yuuya-kun,'_

'_.'_

'_He doesn't believe in me anymore.' I recalled what happened, 'I called him out, stood under the rain, and been judged about the things I didn't do.' I tilted my head up and looked up at the ceiling to control my tears from falling._

'_.'_

'_Of all people, why did my best friend turn his back on me?' _

'_.'_

'_I need to know who did this.'_

'_Right.'_

'_I didn't write the blog, my last entry was two years ago, and the letter? I haven't even read it! I didn't even open it.' Oh, please. I looked at him, hoping that he will believe me._

'_You haven't opened or read the letter?'_

_I shook my head. 'No, although there were excerpts and so they say that the letter is on the net. I'm afraid to read it. Have you read it?'_

'_No, I wouldn't read something that is not addressed to me.' That's good to know, after emptying the bowl of soup he stood up and placed the bowl on the tray. He handed me a medicine and a glass of water._

'_Are you leaving?'_

'_Yes.'_

'_Where are you going?'_

'_Agency.'_

_Agency? Oh, is there another photo shoot or interview? 'Should I go visit you by lunch? I'll bring you some food.'_

'_.' He sat beside me, 'Okay.'_

_I smiled at him. 'Okay.'_

'_I'm not going there.'_

'_Where are you going?'_

'_I'm going to find out who spread out this non-sense.'_

'_The letter is not nonsense.'_

'_The one who started this, I mean. It has gotten too far.'_

_I stood up, 'I-I wanted to go-'_

'_No, you'll stay out of this.'_

_What? 'But I can't, this is my problem.'_

'_I know. So, stay out of it.'_

_Stay out of it? 'But why?'_

'_Just do what you're told and no more buts Aya.'_

'_But-'_

'_And it would be better for you stay here inside the house.'_

_I watched him walk out of the bedroom and ran to the balcony to call him. 'Rei!'_

_We stared at each other for a few seconds. '.'_

'_I just wanted you to know that I-I love you.'_

'_I-'_

'_.' He what? Is he going to say it?_

'_I already know that.' He smiled and opened the gate, I only left the balcony when he was gone. What am I going to do? Should I stay here and follow what he said? _

_I started off the day by visiting my apartment, from the moment I got out of the cab I imagined Yuuya-kun waiting at the front door. _

''_**You jumped over the fences?" I looked at him and noticed some bruises.**_

"_**Looks like I did." **_

_**I shook my head. "I'll clean that."**_

_I opened and closed the door behind me._

"_**He's so dense!"**_

"_**I'm not Rei, so will you stop throwing popcorn on me?"**_

"_**I'm throwing the popcorn on that guy not you."**_

"_**Yeah, but it bounces back on me."**_

_I looked at the lounge where I was sitting that day, Yuuya-kun was seated on the floor._

"_**I'll take an advance class again-" I said as I was answering my assignments.**_

"_**Yeah, me too!"**_

"_**Same as last year?"**_

"_**Yes, and I'm wondering about having an art class. I'm actually into arts painting."**_

"_**Oh, my! You can paint?"**_

"_**Of course!"**_

_I placed my bag above the table at the dining area._

"_**Are cookies supposed to be sweet?"**_

"_**Yes, but Otohata-kun doesn't like sweets."**_

_I looked at the kitchen._

"_**Here, taste this."**_

"_**A chocolate for Ran? Oh, well-" I took a bite. "Not bad." I handed him my chocolate. "So?"**_

"_**Hmm. Not bad too."**_

_**We smiled at each other.**_

_I laughed when I remember when I attempted to cook a dinner._

"_**Yuuya!" I ran up to Yuuya-kun.**_

"_**What the - What's with this smoke? Are you going to burn down the house?" He said after cooling down the pan. **_

"_**How could you say that? I'm scared!"**_

_I went to my bedroom to take my remaining things such as my laptop._

"_**Oh, what do you think?"**_

"_**No."**_

"_**What about this?"**_

"_**Maybe you should name yourself just Aya."**_

"_**Okay what about The Dreamer?"**_

"_**Cool."**_

"_**Now what about you? Why don't you create a blog about your art?"**_

_I took all my clothes and placed it inside a big bag._

"_**I'll see Otohata-kun at the club, what should I wear?" I opened the cabinet and tried all the dresses to find which will look good on me. "What do you think?" **_

"_**No."**_

"_**How about this?"**_

"_**Hmm. No."**_

"_**This?" **_

_I grabbed my dreamer book._

"_**What's this?"**_

"_**It's my dreamer book."**_

"_**Dreamer book?"**_

"_**Yes." I took it from him, but he dodged from it.**_

"_**Not so fast." He opened the book. "Hi there, Aya here. But I call myself a dreamer-" **_

_I looked at the window._

"_**Okay. Tomorrow? Should I drop it on the agency?" I walked to the window hoping to breathe fresh air, I was about to open it when I saw a figure not so far from my apartment. I opened it and the figure became more visible which made me smile. "Yuuya! I've got something to tell you." I said when I met him outside. "I'm getting married!"**_

_I placed my photo albums, scrap books, school things and girly-things inside a big box. I guess I got everything I need, oh – the painting! I place it inside the big box as well. I went to the front door and asked help from the driver to carry my things._

"_**Surprise! Happy birthday!"**_

"_**Aw. Thank you! I thought you forgot because I almost forgot about it!"**_

_I took one last look of the house in a full view._

_The roof:_

"_**I love the view from here." I looked up in the sky.**_

"_**Me too."**_

_The garden:_

"_**Ah!"**_

"_**Sorry, I thought you're one beautiful rose."**_

"_**You've got to pay! Give me that water hose!"**_

_The sprinklers:_

"_**Yuuya? What are you doing at this hour?"**_

"_**It's about Ran."**_

_Finally, it was time to go._

_The road:_

"_**Hah! I ran faster than you, admit it Yuuya-kun!"**_

"_**Yuuya-kun?"**_

"_**Yes. Bleh!"**_

_While traveling back home we passed on a path where we used to walk._

"**Maybe you could stop day dreaming now. You've been like that for more than five minutes already." I glanced at Yuuya-kun who is looking at his watch. I even forgot his presence because of my dreamer side. He held out his hand, I took it and jumped down the sidewalk.**

"**I am just so happy."**

_We reached Shibuya._

_**The guy with short hair smiled, 'Hey, I recognize you! Are you that girl that we met a few days ago?'**_

_**Yuuya asked, 'What do you guys want!' **_

'_**Oh, no! What are we going to do now?' I didn't really know what to do, so I asked him.**_

'_**Last time you left in the middle of our conversation!' The guy with short hair went close to us.**_

'_**Hey, isn't Ran supposed to be here?' Mami Honda asked.**_

'_**Hey I saw these two guys in a magazine!' It was Harue who recognized the two.**_

_**The guy with short hair grabbed my left arm, 'Come play with us instead. We are more fun than these two guys! You can be our tour guide and show us around Shibuya! '**_

'_**Hey, don't touch Aya.' Yuuya commanded.**_

_I remembered one of our other talks._

'_**Number two-kun? Are you done snowboarding already?**_

'_**Yeah, I s'pose.'**_

'_**Just learning the basics exhausted me! It's a tough sport, huh?'**_

'_**Mm.. Listen, you want a coffee or something?'**_

'_**Hey what's that scratch on your face?'**_

'_**Oh, I fell out there. No big deal.'**_

'_**Wait a second. I've got a band-aid. Here'**_

'_**Aya-chan. A couple minutes ago, Tatsukichi asked me 'what I was' to Ran-chan and I couldn't answer. It would've killed me to tell him, 'I'm just a friend.' I know I'm no masterpiece but I've got my pride, strange as it may be. Suddenly it hit me—Maybe I'll never be anything but 'number two' to Ran. And that just took all the air out of me'**_

'…_**But you never know. Yesterday, you cried. Today, you laugh. Your bor or girlfriend says a few words that make you down in the dumps or soar to cloud nine. If you get hurt but still feel the same way about Ran… Well, who knows what tomorrow will bring? That's how it was with me.'**_

'_**Thank you, Aya-chan. You're really a nice girl, you know that? I hope Rei knows how lucky he is.'**_

_Yuuya-kun._

_I opened the box beside me and stared at the painting. I glanced outside the window of the car, it started to rain just like how it was raining on the painting._

_**I walked down the stairs. I covered myself with a book and was about to run in the rain when he spoke. 'Aya?' I stopped at the end of the stairs and looked at the person who called me. **_

'_**Why don't we just stay here till the rain stops? It's just a spring rain after all – it will be over soon.'**_

_**We sat at the top of the stairs and watched the rain fall down. **_

_What about this rainstorm turned into harbor wave in my heart, will it stop?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>__ Thank you for reading! Xoxo. (",_


	36. The Dreamer: Under the Rain

**Disclaimer:** All the creative rights belong to Mihona Fuji!

**Author's Note:** I was looking for a temple about three hours from Tokyo, but I can't find one. So, as you can see on this chapter the temple has no name. LOL! Let's just say that it is located somewhere in the mountains, okay? LOL!

* * *

><p><strong>angeLsapphire: <strong>Absolutely! She has the right to solve it. Oh, why you Rei! Oh, the red marks – Aya did that! LOL! Now, let's see what happened under the rain! Yhey! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! (",

**dyalicious**: I know, that was so sweet! Haha. Got it, I love that kind of guy too! REI is such the one for us! I hope he will turn into a human being! Haha. I don't know, I was just thinking of something that smells like cool water or ocean and the sea breeze – nothing in particular. But let's just say that it's like that. Hehe. Cool, got the 2? Yhey! I wish I could make him stand on a cliff that he has no choice but to say those three words! We will see! Haha! The scratches? I didn't write about what happened about that night when Aya was sick and drunk – so Aya made that! Haha. And she was calling out names, who did she call out? Hmm. Yep, there will be another storm! I'll include Katase on that! Yhey! Thank you, thank you! (",

**Camryholicz: **Who doesn't want that? How I want that to happen to me too! I mean, to be fed by the one you like? *dreamy eyes* Right, he really cares for her – it's just that he still couldn't say the three words! Ugh! On this chapter, Aya/Mami's and Aya/Yuuya's friendship was reconciled! Yhey! On the latter part, Rei somehow speaks up a little. But okay, I will write a chapter where he will say everything according to him! What do you say? LOL! (",

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Under The Rain"<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Aya and Yuuya**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_I heard my ringing tone playing when I entered the house. My phone! The sound was coming from the bedroom. I found it inside a drawer, I looked at the screen - four missed calls from Mami? Why would she call me? Should I call her back? I threw the phone on top of our bed. After that painful moment? I guess not. I went downstairs to take the things I took from my apartment. Before I could close the door, I saw Mami climbed the fences then ran to me. She ignored the rain._

'_.'_

'_Aya.'_

'_.'_

'_Please talk to me.'_

'_You told me to leave you alone.' I said in a cold voice._

'_I'm really sorry.'_

'_.'_

'_I took the letter.'_

'_You did?'_

'_Remember when we were talking on the phone?' She told me what happened._

"_**I came all the way from Thailand. I tried to find some answers." I looked for the carousel to take my luggage. The man who helped me, kept on looking on my face. What is wrong with this man? As if!**_

"_**Did you get one?"**_

_**I smiled. "Now I did get one." From my trip, I finally knew what to do!**_

'_**Oh, have you seen Ran and the others? I miss you all! I bought you some things from Jeju-do.'**_

_**Jeju-do? I want to go there! 'Oh, you went to Jeju-do? That's cool! Hold on a second!' I asked someone to help me with my luggage, while walking outside the arrival area. I noticed a lot of paparazzis outside. What is going on? 'Aya? I'll see you when you get back. I wonder why there are so many paparazzi outside the airport. They look nuts!'**_

'_**You're at the airport?'**_

'_**Yes.' **_

'_**Did you mean that you just arrived today?'**_

'_**Ahuh.'**_

'_**But how?'**_

_**How? What kind of question is that? Hello? 'Plane – duh!'**_

'_**Exactly what airport?'**_

'_**Tokyo-Narita. Why? Is there something wrong?' I stopped walking, the camera flashes from the outside. **_

'_**Oh, I just heard that there was a typhoon.'**_

_**I smiled. I gazed through the glass. 'Seriously? I can see that the sun is so bright here! Unless it's a different storm or typhoon you're talking about.' Lik this crazy paparazzi! What do they want? Am I the newest fashion icon? **_

'_**I see. So, I'll see you when I get back?'**_

'_**Of course, bye.' She hangs up. I put my phone inside my bag, then continue to walk through the glass door. It was so noisy when I got out, oh please! Give me a break. They started to question me all at the same time, wait!**_

'_**Miss Honda, what can you say about your boyfriend?'**_

_**My boyfriend? Excuse me?**_

'_**Have you read the letter?'**_

'_**Wh-' I was about to speak when someone asked another question.**_

'_**Miss Honda, what can you say about the rumors that Aya has an intimate relationship with your boyfriend?'**_

_**What the?**_

'_**Have you read her blog?'**_

_**The question continued, they won't even let me speak.**_

'_**How do you feel about this betrayal?'**_

_**Betrayal?**_

'_**Is that the reason why you went out of the country?'**_

_**I looked for someone to help me out. Oh, like I couldn't get myself out of here! 'Shut up!' Then I pushed them away. 'Get out of my way, will you?' They made a way for me, perhaps they were scared. Well, they should be! They don't know what a gal can do! Especially what the Queen of Ikebukuro can do!**_

_**When I got inside my car, I called Harue. 'Harue? Obviously! What's going here in Tokyo? Yeah, what? Tell me all about it, I'll pick you up at your house.'**_

'_I wanted to talk to you about it, but I waited for you to get back here in Tokyo. I took and read it.'_

'_How could you do th-' did she create all the rumors as well? _

'_Please, let me talk first.'_

'_Were you the one who circulated the-'_

'_I said let me talk first!'_

_What? Okay, here's another person who tells me what to do. '.'_

'_Just give me a minute, after that you can say anything you want.'_

'_.'_

'_I took the letter; I've read and crumpled it. I also threw it in a trash can because I was mad and jealous of you! But that's it, I'm not the one who gave the letter to the news or posted your letter on the net.'_

'_Yuuya-kun, he's mad at me for something I did not do.'_

'_It was my fault. He was just depressed and I told him that you really didn't care for your friendship.'_

'_Why would you do that?'_

'_Because I want him all for myself, I was so jealous of you. I love Yuuya-kun so much that when I knew about what's happening in Tokyo I came to a plan of snatching him away. I thought I could make him mine.'_

"_**So that's what happened?" I asked Harue when we got inside my bedroom. I removed my signature shoes and put it inside my wardrobe room. **_

_**I heard her say, "Yes, it's all about that letter! I can't believe Aya would do that."**_

"_**She won't do that." I said when I went out of the wardrobe room.**_

"_**What? She already did! Look at the news, newspaper, magazines – that proves them all!"**_

"_**She haven't even read the letter."**_

"_**What?" **_

"_**."**_

"_**How did you know?"**_

"_**I just know."**_

"_**You're not telling me something."**_

"_**Okay, do you remember the bridal party? I took the letter-"**_

"_**What? So you're the one who did all this? How could you do that? And I thought that-"**_

"_**Shut up Harue! I threw the letter away." **_

"_**And someone must have taken it, that's crazy?" She took her phone and dialed someone's number.**_

"_**What are you doing?"**_

"_**I'm going to call the cops-"**_

"_**You don't mean Ran's family!"**_

"_**Well-"**_

"_**Don't!" I shouted. "Not yet."**_

"_**What? Why? This thing should be cleared right now! I have a bad feeling about this."**_

"_**Don't you see it?" I raised my eyebrows on her, "What? Don't you really see it?"**_

"_**See what?"**_

"_**I could use that to make Yuuya-kun forget about her."**_

"_**What? I don't understand."**_

"_**He's at the rehab, I should go there and be the only person he needs."**_

"_**You would do that? What about Aya?"**_

"_**Just leave it like that! It's not like I'm the one who did all this. I'll just go with the flow."**_

"_**I don't know Mami. But I really have a bad feeling about this and what's about to happen."**_

'_.'_

'_Help me, Aya.'_

'_Help on what?'_

'_He went away.'_

'_What?'_

'_I can't find him anywhere. The last time we talked was last night, when I woke up in the morning he was gone. I just found this letter.' She handed the letter to me._

'_Are you sure you want me to read this?'_

'_Please.'_

_All faults I claim; I apologize for what I've caused you and the others._

_Ashamed and in grief I leave, but fear or worry not; I maybe far away, but I would be in the same sky._

_A man who makes a girl cry – that's the worst; therefore, I am the worst._

_I am truly sorry._

_This is my farewell:_

_Where the sun shines so bright;_

_Where the sun sets in a beautiful view;_

_Where the water droplets are heard;_

_Where there is silence;_

_And where there is enlightenment._

_I'd go search for inner peace._

_Be gone,_

_Asou Yuuya_

'_I think I know where he is.' I took my bag inside our house and locked the doors. 'There's only one place for enlightenment.'_

'_What place would that be?'_

'_He's entering a monastery.'_

'_Really? I went to the cemetery, I thought he was talking about a peace like that.'_

'_.'_

'_But I don't think he wanted to become a monk, what will happen to his hair?'_

'_.' Which monastery? 'This would be hard; there are a lot of monasteries here in Japan.' I'm thinking that the temple is located on a mountain._

'_Wait.'_

'_Why?'_

'_I remember Yuuya-kun mentioned that his uncle owns a temple. I believe that's where he went!' She took a pen and a piece of paper from her bag. 'I'll draw a map.' She handed the map to me._

_I blinked thrice, 'Is this a mountain?' It doesn't look like it._

'_Oh, just give it to the driver.'_

'_.'_

'_You'll go search for him and make him go back. You're the only one who can do that.'_

'_Why? Aren't you coming?'_

'_I'll find the person who caused this chaos. I swear I'd find that person, and I'll clean your name.'_

_I smiled at her. 'Thank you, Mami!' We embraced each other, then let go from it after a few moments._

_I noticed two cars in front of the gate. 'Use my other car, go search for him!'_

_I nodded. 'I will.'_

'_I'll see you!' She ran into the rain, opened the gate and went inside the first car. 'What are you waiting for? We better get going!'_

_I looked at the clouds and noticed that there were dark clouds on the east. The rain must be very heavy there. 'Right.' I hurriedly closed the gate and went inside the second car. I handed the map to the driver. 'Oh, please. We need to get there the soonest possible time!'_

_He looked at the map. 'Okay, give me two hours.'_

'_Two hours?'_

'_Yes, even if I drive fast it'll take us two hours to get there ma'am.'_

'_O-okay.' I glanced outside the window. 'Is there a storm?'_

_The driver looked at form the rearview mirror. 'I heard on the radio reports that the typhoon moved back.'_

'_Moved back?'_

'_Yes, ma'am.'_

'_Is that possible?'_

'_It's happening.'_

_He's right._

_After an hour of traveling, the car stopped. 'We're here.'_

'_Really?'_

_I ran under the rain and went up to the temple. Yuuya-kun! When I got up on the last step, I saw a group of monks meditating. 'Yuuya-kun!' They all looked up to me. Oh, no! I shouldn't have done that. A man came to me, I looked down and bowed. 'Oh, please. I meant no harm. Please don't hurt me.'_

'_He is two hours away from here.'_

_Two hours away?_

'_Go back to the arc entrance and turn right. From there you'll see the temple's façade from afar.'_

_I bowed. 'Thank you. May I know who you are?'_

'_I'm his uncle.'_

'_Thank you.'_

_Then we bowed to each other. I think I flew down from the stairs because in a flash I was already inside the car. I told the driver the directions._

_I might have fallen asleep; I heard the driver said, 'We're here.'_

_I glanced at my watch it was just five in the afternoon but it was already dark outside. It was still raining, and this time it was raining so heavy and the wind was blowing so strong. I called out his name. After a few more calls, I saw a man standing in front of the temple._

_We stood under the rain for a moment, staring at each other under the storm. We asked the same question twice. We laughed at each other; I ran up to him and embraced him._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Mami**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

'_Palm Tree Café.' I said to the driver. I took my phone out and called on Harue. 'Hello? Yes. I did it. I feel good, I mean doing the right thing. Thanks! Okay, where should we start? Got it!' I looked outside the window; I hope this storm will end! I miss the sun; I need to get a natural tan by the beach._

_The chimes sounded when I entered the café._

'_Mami?'_

'_Hey, Towa.'_

'_What can I do for you?' She asked and smiled at me._

'_I would just want to ask the complete list of the guests who came here. I bet you have the list right?'_

'_Oh, yes! Wait a second.' She looked for something under the counter. 'Here.'_

_I took it from her. 'Do you happen to have a hidden camera here?'_

_She shook her head. 'Why?'_

'_Is there something suspicious that happened on the night of Aya's wedding?'_

_She shook her head. 'What?'_

_I recalled what happened that night._

"_**Hey Towa!"**_

"_**Mami! You look a bit sad." She handed me a drink. "To make you feel better, I'm sorry I'll be back I just have to check if the menu were served right." Then she walked out of the café.**_

_**I sat down the corner, I took out Yuuya-kun's letter to Aya. Why did I even get this? Should I return it to her? Right! I should return this later. The chimes sounded, I looked at who entered the room – it was someone unfamiliar. When he saw me, he smiled sheepishly and walked my way. What a complete dim-witted guy!**_

'_**Hi there baby!'**_

_**I rolled my eyes. I have no time for this.**_

'_**You look great, you know.'**_

'_**Shut up!'**_

'_**I know you.'**_

'_**.' Yeah, a lot of people know me. I took a sip of my drink.**_

'_**Good, then you also know that I am already taken. Leave me alone!'**_

'_**Oh, well. You're Asou's girlfriend right?'**_

'_**Whatever.'**_

'_**I met your guy at the bachelor's party.'**_

'_**So?'**_

'_**I saw the letter.'**_

_**Letter? What? 'What?'**_

'_**The letter?'**_

'_**Yes, the letter.'**_

_**Don't tell me he showed the letter to everyone? 'Did he show the letter to all the guys that night?'**_

'_**Yes. It's for Aya, so move on. You have me.' He pointed himself then raised my chin.**_

'_**As if! Get outta my way!' I pushed him away. 'Crazy jerk!'**_

_**This letter! I crumpled it and throw it to the nearest trash can. Ugh!**_

_I just have to find out who among these guys took the letter, I looked at the list. Who is that guy? I'm sure he was the one who took it! I kept the list inside my bag. 'Towa, I better go. Thanks for your help.'_

_She just nodded at me. 'Anytime.'_

_I walked under the rain, I need to find the name of that jerk! I dialed Aya's number, not answering. Ugh! I dialed her husband's number. After four rings he answered._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Ran**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_I walked out of the hotel first, this time the hotel management showed us the video after a day. 'I knew it, she is the one behind all this.'_

'_.'_

'_I can't believe this! I need to talk to that bi-'_

_He placed a piece of bread inside my mouth. 'Yes, she took it but I think we're missing something.'_

'_Mimashing whuhrt? Ya nyd hu hak hu hahi aard mrake har spik prr hees say!'_

'_What?'_

_I finished what I was eating. Oh, yeah what! How can I speak when you put that size of bread inside my mouth? 'I said, missing what? We need to make her speak for Pete's sake! None of these would have happened if she didn't take it. That b-'_

_He put another piece of bread inside my mouth._

'_What an irritating voice you have.'_

_Ugh! 'She's a bi-'_

'_Enough. Do you think something will be solved with that kind of attitude? Just relax.'_

'_How can I relax? I am not like you!' I went inside his car and took a nap on the backseat. _

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Rei**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_I went inside the car and started the engine. Now there's only one thing left to solve this problem. I stopped at the parking space of NHK building._

_I ran under the rain and once inside the building, I felt everyone's stare. People! I went to the head office and asked for the letter._

'_We're sorry Mr. Otohata,' the woman batted her eyelashes to me. What a disgusting woman. Is she a human or an alien? 'We can only give the letter to the person it is addressed.'_

_What the- 'Seriously?' My phone went ringing. 'Excuse me,'_

_I heard Mami speak on the other line._

'_Yo.' I said in my coldest voice. 'Okay, I'll give you thirty seconds. Why? What made you say so? That happened? You're trying to what? Have you talked to her? What you asked her to do that?' What the- 'Where is she? The temple?' I walked out of the building, not paying attention of the heavy rain. 'Here's the thing,' I said when I entered my car. 'Ask Yamato on legal procedures on how to claim the letter here in NHK, okay?' I threw my phone on the passenger seat. Oh, wait. I'll call her. I took my phone and dialed her number. Not answering? Ugh! After dialing her number, an unregistered number called me. 'Yo. Who is this? I have no time for play!' I am annoyed, pissed and angry. 'What? That's good. Where? Are you serious? Yes, you good thing you managed to get in Tokyo.' Holy Moley! 'Okay, I'll be right there. Stay at the arrival area.' I took a paper somewhere and wrote the village's address._

_I noticed a woman in a traditional clothing, I believe that's her! I shook my head. I opened the car's window. 'I don't have much time.' I handed the keys, note and paper bills. 'I'll see you.'_

'_What? You're not the one taking me there? Where's my dear Aya?'_

_Before I could close the window, she handed a small box to me._

_I took it. 'Bye.' I closed the car door's window._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Whew! What do you think? Xoxo.


	37. The Dreamer: Hot Day

**Disclaimer: **Thanks to Mihona Fuji for creating Super Gals! All the creative rights belong to her! Hail Mihona!

**Author's Note: **Hello there! Konbanwa! This morning, I was watching NHK channel and I was so amazed by the Japanese people! I could even cry! OMG! I think that Japanese people are one of the most polite/honest/kind/most-disciplined in the whole wide world! I don't know – that's what I think. So, if you have different views it's okay. I'm just dying to visit Japan someday! Whew!

And today I learned how to ask in Japanese, like for example:

I'd like to have some tea please. You'll say 'Koucha wo kudasai.'

If you want to ask for something else just replace the 'Koucha' with any word.

* * *

><p><strong>clever keith<strong>**:** Right! We couldn't blame Mami for she really loves Yuuya! A person will do anything for love, right? Haha. The person who did the chaos must pay! We'll let that person pay hard! Hmm. Yes, the one speaking while eating was Ran! Oh, I can't imagine Rei would do that. For him, that's inappropriate! Haha. Yes, let's all support Aya! She must not give up! The one on the other line was Omoni, she gave the ring back to Rei! And yhey for that! Clever Keith, thank you for reading and reviewing! Have a great, amazing and happy weekend! (",

**Camryholicz:** I really hope so too and that all will be well. I wanted them to have a break form all the sad moments, but – we will see. Haha. About that night? Hmm. Okay, I'll tell you – soon! Not now. LOL! Right, that is sooooo Ran! LOL! And yes, that was Omoni! Yhey! She came to Tokyo for one reason – the ring! But of course, we will find out something from her! I wouldn't let her be in Tokyo just to give the ring back, would I? Thanks for reading and reviewing! Thank you! Rei's P.O.V. – sure! *wink* Weekday's almost over, have a great weekend Camryholicz! (",

**L:** iHola L! Hurrah! One problem solved! Way to go! You're right, the lady on the latter part was Omoni! Haha. I know, Aya's too kind. Imagine, that almost ruined her but she still forgave Mami and Yuuya. Huhu. As for me, if someone did that to me? I might forgive her or him after a while, but then it'll take time for me to forget it. Hmm. Thank you as well! Thank you so much! Have a happy weekend! (",

**dyalicious: **You're welcome Dyah! Yes they have the same personality, I'd agree with Lee Min Ho. Is he the one in Boys Over Flowers? I like Ji Hoo more, la la la. (", Anyway, about the temple research? No, that's not what I mean. What I meant was, I didn't find a place that could fit the story. I was searching for a temple near Tokyo, specifically three hours away from it but it was difficult to find. So in the end, I didn't give a specific location. Hehe. No, I wouldn't be tired researching it was fun because I get to learn from it! (", I don't know if they're the same, now I'm confused. LOL! Yes, they're friends again! Yhey! And about who was Ran referring to, it was Mami! Lastly, the one who gave the ring back was Omoni! Haha. Have a very great weekend! Thanks for the continuous support on this story! (",

**angeLsapphire: **Haha! And someone will be jealous! Yhey! Will everything be okay now? I'm not sure. Hmm. Let's find out! About who posted the letter and did the whole thing? Hmm. And you're right, the woman on the latter part was Omoni! Haha. Have a great weekend! Thanks for reading and reviewing! (",

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>The Dreamer: Hot Day"<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Aya**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_In her eyes the rain and the wind seemed to be like fighting about life and death. She jumped and screamed behind the front seat when the thunder roared; to her some place might have been struck dead by the loud noise it made. She still hid herself behind, 'When will you stop being afraid of it?' Her best friend asked._

_Her fearful eyes found his despite the storm's darkness. 'I-I don't know. Aren't you scared of the lightning or the thunder? They could kill, you know!' He laughed at her. They both looked at the windshield when the car stopped from moving. 'What's wrong?'_

_The driver told them that the fallen tree has blocked the driveway. From the looks of the tree, it might weigh heavy that only a truck could pull it off. They can't carry it and were left with only one choice which was to return to the temple._

'_I can't go home!' She sighed and bit her lower lip because of anxiousness. 'I am so dead! I didn't even make a call to tell Rei where I was!' She borrowed the driver's phone, unfortunately there was no signal! 'Rei must be worried now.'_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Rei**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_When he reached the temple's front door, he met Yuuya-kun's uncle. After bowing, he said what he was there for. 'I'm sorry to disturb you Sir. I'm looking for my wife and Yuuya.'_

'_Oh, she left an hour ago. Yuuya's at the other temple, it will take you two hours from here or maybe three since it is raining.' The middle-aged man glanced at the sky._

'_You mean to say Sir that they are not here?' He uttered an oath inside his head._

_The man nodded._

'_Which temple, Sir?'_

'_Go back to the arc entrance and turn right. You'll see the temple's façade from there.'_

'_Thank you, Sir.' He bowed and left running._

_When he entered his car, he banged his door close._

'_Freeze!' A woman said at the backseat. It was Ran, she sighed when it was him that she saw. 'Oh, it's just you. What's with the banging of the door? I thought there was a fight.'_

'_Dang it, what are you doing here?'_

'_What?' She looked at him. 'What do you mean?'_

_He breathed in and started the car's engine. 'I thought I left you in Tokyo.'_

'_What? We are in Tokyo.' She emphasized the word 'Tokyo.'_

_He ignored her and took his phone to dial his wife's number, she wasn't answering. 'Good grief, did she left her phone?' He dialed Yuuya-kun's number, the operator said that the number was not in use. He controlled himself from uttering an oath. He just threw his phone at the backseat._

'_Ouch!' The phone landed right on Ran's face. 'Oh, you! That was painful! That's intentional – admit it!'_

'_.' He ignored her again and started to drive his car. She almost banged her head on the front seat because of the way he drives._

'_What the-' She fastened her seatbelt, 'you got two points already! I don't know what's going on but if you're planning to die like this don't you dare include me! I still wanted to live not leave!'_

'_Shut up, you're so noisy. I hate the kind of your voice.'_

_She agreed. 'My sister says that too, oh how I miss her. I don't want to die! Please just leave me on the street.'_

_They noticed caution lights blocking the driveway, when he opened the car's window a man assisted to them. 'I'm sorry for the inconvenience Sir but you can't pass from here.'_

'_What?'_

'_I said you can't-' the man spoke every word slowly._

'_I get it you don't have to speak that way, Sir.' He looked at the man, trying to keep his composure._

'_Is that so? Well, it will take us five hours to clear the road.'_

'_That long? What happened?'_

'_There was an accident.'_

'_I see, thank you for the notice.' He just nodded and closed the window._

'_I guess we're stuck.' She concluded. 'Of all people, why would I be stuck with you?'_

'_I should be the one to say that.' _

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Ran**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_She looked at the steps to the temple, 'I feel so tired, I can't go any further.'_

'_You could just stay in the car.' He suggested coldly._

'_Right, good idea Ototchi! I might as well get back to then car.' Then she shouted, 'and what be dead? Stupid! No thanks! Why did you even drag me here?'_

'_Like I said you could jus stay in the car and leave me in peace.'_

'_On second thought,' she smelled something delicious, 'maybe not. That smell is making me hungry. I'm pretty sure that's food!' She went where she smelled it as fast as the flash of the lightning, 'I knew it!' She placed her hand in her stomach and pretended to be close to dying. 'Please, I'm begging you. Give me some food.'_

_The man looked at her in disbelief, 'Well-'_

'_Sir, the road was blocked. Is it okay if we stay for the night?' Rei asked the man._

_Stay for the night? I don't like the sound of it. It sounded like death to me, Ran told herself._

'_Of course, as if I don't know you. You're Yuuya's best friend, I'd be glad to make his friends stay.' He asked them to join him eating._

_Ran started to eat, 'Ku whu riv hi?'_

'_Will you stop talking when you're eating?' Rei asked her with annoyance visible in his face._

'_What did you say?' The man asked her._

'_I said, do you live here?' She repeated her question, after clearing her mouth._

'_Yes.'_

'_Alone?' She followed up her question then commented on the food 'this tastes great!'_

'_Obviously, you almost finished the whole bowl of soup.' He looked at his bowl, 'and mine.'_

'_Shut up.' She whispered on Rei, the man thanked her compliment. 'It must be sad to be alone, isn't it?' Rei gave her an eye, 'I mean, to be alone on this temple. Don't you have any wi-?' She almost choked her food because Rei gave her a strike on the back. 'What is your problem? That's the third!' She glared at Rei then gave a soft smile to the middle-aged man._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Yuuya**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Beside the fireplace, he placed three bowls on the table filling them with hot soup with vegetables. She walked out of a room with a candle on her hand, dressed in his clothes. 'I'm sorry; this is all I can prepare.'_

_She nodded and took her seat, she sat beside her best friend. After having a taste of it, 'Not bad, right?' She asked the driver, he gave him a nod._

'_Not bad?'_

_She nodded. 'Hai.'_

_The driver stood up after finishing his soup, 'I'm going back to the car.'_

_She looked up at him, 'at the car? Is that where you will sleep?'_

_He nodded at her, 'I have to watch over Miss Honda's car,' then left._

'_Aya?'_

'_Yes?'_

'_I'm really sorry for everything, I-'_

'_You're forgiven already, you're my best friend. Our friendship is thicker than-'_

'_Than?'_

'_Than any thing.'_

'_Right.'_

'_And it'll just make me feel bad if I don't forgive you but tell me – what happened?'_

_He looked into the fireplace._

_**Everything will never be the same now that she's already married.**_

"_**Yuuya?"**_

_**What? Is she calling me?**_

"_**What happened to your neck?"**_

_**My-my neck? Argh. "I-it's just a wound." I scratched my head and looked at her.**_

"_**Oh, does it hurt? Did you see a doctor?"**_

"_**I-I'm fine. No need for that." She has never changed, always concern with other people.**_

_**She nodded and added, "Did you get a tan?"**_

_**I glared at Tatsuki when he laughed.**_

"_**It looks good on you though. I'll see you when we get back."**_

_**I just nodded at her, I don't know what to say or feel. I don't even know how to face her. I feel so down.**_

'_Why did you lie?' She asked while enveloping her arms around her legs._

'_What?'_

'_About the wound.'_

'_I don't want anyone to question me about it; I don't know what to say.'_

'_You could've just said that it means 'Asou!'_

'_Yeah, I never thought of that. Honestly, I will never be mad even if you did that.'_

'_Oh, really?'_

'_Really.'_

_She held her hand in front him, as if counting through her fingers. 'Then tell me why did you cut your phone line, went to rehab, didn't talk to me, and isolated your self from the world?' She looked at him fiercely. 'And oh, you said something bad about me on the news.'_

'_What?'_

_She nodded thrice, waiting for his answer._

'_Okay, I cut my phone line, went to rehab, didn't talk to you, isolated myself but I didn't say anything bad about you.'_

'_They said you did!'_

'_I didn't – I swear.'_

'_Okay, why did you do the other four?'_

'_I saw my picture on twitter with a lot of good and bad comments, plus I saw our pictures together circulated around the net. I feel bad about how they create fake stories. But what made me feel worst was when I watched the news, I saw my letter. It was something so private and I don't want to share it with the world, only with you. Although it's not a bad letter or anything, I feel that a part of me was stolen when it was broadcasted.'_

'_The letter?'_

'_They highlighted just the parts that could form an issue; they didn't really read the whole letter. I feel so depressed that I couldn't eat. All the negative comments of the people and the way they look at me, I feel so down. So I decided to seek help.'_

'_That's it?'_

'_I ran away from people because I am a coward. I'm afraid that I might say something that is not right.'_

'_Running away wouldn't answer anything; you must face it – whatever it is.'_

'_But what's with you that night, when you came out of the rehab?'_

'_I feel mad with myself and I don't know who to blame. Believe me, I only see myself that night. I was only awakened when we stopped walking, I didn't know what happened.'_

'_But you said, you've heard her, what was that for?'_

'_I said that because I know it was too late to get everything back.'_

'_It was a total misunderstanding.'_

'_You know what?'_

'_What?'_

'_The blog, I don't believe it was you. If you really read the letter you wouldn't have said that.'_

'_What's with the letter anyway?'_

'_You haven't read it?'_

_She shook her head. 'No, it was stolen right before I could read it.'_

_He stood up, 'Wait right here.'_

_When he got back, he gave her a blanket and a pillow. He placed the treasure chest above the table._

'_That's cool!' He handed her an envelope, outside the envelop it read: Aya Hoshino. 'This is the letter?'_

'_It's a scratch.'_

'_Maybe you mean a copy?'_

'_No,' he shook his head. 'I wanted the letter to be perfect so I kept on re-writing it until it became perfect.'_

'_Really?'_

'_The one stolen was the perfect one; you should've seen the way I wrote it.'_

_She held the envelope 'No, this one is perfect too since it came from Yuuya-kun.' She placed it inside her clothes, near her chest, 'now no one can stole it this time.' She sneezed._

'_Are you all right?'_

'_Yeah, I'm fine.'_

'_None of these things would have happened if the letter wasn't stolen.'_

'_I'm sorry, I was so careless.' She wiped her eyes which appeared so red._

'_Hey-' He embraced her, 'no, I didn't mean to say that. It wasn't your fault.' Se started to catch her breath. 'Hey, are you all right? Aya?'_

'_I think I'm sick again.'_

_He checked her temperature by placing his hand on her forehead, 'Again? You mean you were sick? You feel hot, you are sick!' What the- 'And still you came here all the way from Tokyo?' _

'_I-I'm fine, don't scold me. You're acting like Rei. I just need to sleep, I guess.'_

_He laid her close to the fireplace. 'Just stay here; I'll go find a doctor.'_

'_I'll be fine-'_

'_Shh.' He placed a blanket and took another blanket out of his room. 'I'll be right back.'_

_Running under the storm, he remembered all his moments with her._

"_**Hold that pose-" She sat by the grass, placing both of her hands on her lap. "Perfect! Now, stay that way until I finish this."**_

"_**Will it take-"**_

"_**No."**_

"_**Okay."**_

_I woke the driver up, 'Aya's sick we need to find a doctor.' The driver didn't awaken since he wasn't seated at the driver's seat, he drove the car._

_I was really speechless when she sang __Saikou No Kataomoi by Tainaka Sachi. "That's my song for Otohata-kun, what do you think?"_

"_**."**_

_When he saw that the same tree was blocking the driveway, he has no choice but to go back to the temple. Or maybe he could just take a walk; he went out of the car. A man was approaching, he called him out. 'Sir!'_

_The man looked at him from a near view, 'How may I help you?'_

'_Do you happen to know where the nearest hospital here or where the nearest doctor lives?'_

_He nodded, 'the nearest would be two hours from here if you will use your car. '_

'_What?'_

'_Is that the man with you sick? Is he dying?' The man asked, pointing out the man sleeping inside the car._

'_No, not him. My best friend is sick.' He said in a very worried voice. 'I need to get her a doctor!'_

'_Well,' he thought for a while. 'There is a woman on the woods who can help you with that, she'll give you natural medicines. She is well-known here; she has a traditional way of curing people.'_

'_Okay. Where can I find her?'_

'_Do you know the temple up there?' He pointed straight._

'_Yes, yes.'_

'_After the temple, just go straight and you'll see a hanging bridge at the end of the road. Walk on the bridge and you'll find a very small house, that's where she lives.'_

_He nodded, 'thank you, Sir.'_

'_Just be careful, the wind and the rain – they're both strong'_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Mami**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_She dialed Rei's number, after four rings he finally answered. 'Otohata? Please give some time to talk. Thanks. I need to know who you went with the night of your bachelor's party. Give me the list of their full names because I think one of them took the letter. Do you remember the night of your wedding, the letter was with me and I threw on the trash can. There was this guy who was there when I left, he said he was with you on your party. Please, I'm trying to clean your wife's name for what I did. Yes, we talked about it. I asked her to find Yuuya-kun and- she's at the temple. Yes. O-okay.' She put the phone away from her ears when she heard a loud sound._

_She dialed Yamato's emergency number, meaning this number is his number at the police station. 'Yamato? Yamato? It's Mami. Yes, I'd like to ask for your help.'_

_._

_._

_._

_**Hot Day**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_He kicked her feet, 'Hey, what a mess. Wake up!'_

_She sat up, 'What?'_

'_You're drooling.'_

_She wiped her mouth, 'but it's still night-'_

'_Dawn.'_

'_Okay, dawn.' She laid herself back, he kicked her again. 'What the – are you messing up with me? A girl has to sleep!'_

_He walked out to take a bowl of soup. 'You are a mess, let's go.' _

_She stood up and stamped her feet, 'oh, you! What a cold guy!'_

'_Thank you.'_

_She took the bowl of soup from him, 'give me that!'_

_After one hour and a half, they arrived at the other temple. He stopped his car before the car he saw, it wasn't Yuuya's car for sure. It might be Mami's car because a man dressed in a driver uniform was sleeping inside. He turned to Ran, 'hey, don't drool inside my car. You're disgusting.'_

_She spoke from her sleep, 'shut up.'_

_When he got out of the car, he walked up the stairs and looked for his wife. He opened the door, beside the platform he saw a woman seated but asleep then he saw his wife beside his best friend – sleeping as well. What is going on? He asked himself._

_He walked out of the temple thrice heavier than when he first went in, is that how he supposed to feel in a temple? He talked to himself and recalled what he saw. His best friend and wife were sleeping together! _

_He sat down the last step of the temple's stone staircase. He was sweating not because of the sunrise but because of something else. Sweating with jealousy and anger?_

'_Rei? I-'_

_He turned around, not speaking. 'It's time to go.'_

_Aya looked at her best friend, 'Let's go.'_

'_Okay.' He ran inside and took his belongings._

'_Rei,' she walked slowly, balancing her every step._

_He looked at her from head to toe, evading her eyes actually._

'_I know you were wor-'_

'_Let's go.' I walked to Mami's car and closed the door. He went close to it and spoke, 'what are you doing there?'_

'_You said let's go.'_

'_Yes, what I meant was for you to get inside my car – our car.'_

_She nodded and took her bag. 'O-okay.'_

_Yuuya ascended the stairs,_

'_Yuuya,' Aya called on her best friend. 'I'll see you.' When she saw her husband's cold face she went inside his car._

_Rei noticed the scratches on his arms and face, then ignore him._

'_Rei.'_

'_Don't talk to me.'_

'_I just wanted to tell you that-'_

'_Shut up.' He said in a low but firm and cold voice, his eyes were like daggers to him. He walked near his car and went in, closing the door viciously. He looked at the backseat, 'hey you! Wake up!'_

_Aya looked at the backseat, 'Ran?'_

'_Aya? You're here!' _

'_Y-yeah.'_

'_What a complete mess you made in there, now get out.' Rei said._

'_What did you say? After helping you?'_

'_Yes, thanks to you I didn't sleep because you're snoring. There are lots of foods on the other car-'_

'_Really? Where.' She swiftly went out of the car. _

_The car was left with only the newly-wedded couple. He started the engine and drove slowly, 'Remember what I told you?'_

_She looked at him, assessing what she must say. 'Yes.'_

'_What did you do?'_

'_Rei, I'm so sorry I-I know-'_

'_I'm already on it; you don't have to resolve it yourself.'_

'_I have all the right to resolve it because it's my problem, I'm part of it.'_

'_Didn't I promise or told you that it'll be all right, you don't have to do anything?'_

'_I thought, I-'_

'_I thought we already talked about it.'_

'_Okay, I'm sorry.' She said just to end the conversation. 'I know you were worried and-'_

'_Yes, I was morosely worried.'_

_She blushed on that. '.'_

'_What are you wearing?'_

_She suddenly remembered her clothes, she hanged them at the back of the temple.'Oh, no. My clothes! They're at the temple.'_

'_Is that Yuuya's clothes?'_

'_It's not like I have any choice, would you want me to wear a blanket or curtain instead?'_

'_Yes.'_

'_I don't want you to wear someone else's clothes, did you hear?' Especially Yuuya-kun's, he'd like to add._

'_Okay. I'm sorry.'_

_He looked at her, checking her face if she really looks sorry for it. 'What did you do last night?'_

'_All?'_

'_.' He gritted his teeth._

'_We just talked, then he went out because I was sick. That's all I can remember.' The car stopped abruptly, which made her bump her forehead. 'Ouch.'_

'_What did you say?'_

'_I can't remember what happened. It was raining, there were lightning and thunder.'_

'_What else?'_

'_.'_

'_You were sleeping together, that's what happened!' He said slamming the steering wheel, she didn't see that coming._

'_Listen-' she said in a low voice._

'_No, you listen to me young lady!'_

'_I-'_

'_Snap it-'_

'_Re-'_

'_I said, stop.'_

_She nodded her head and looked at the road._

'_I don't care how closer you are to him than to me.'_

'_.'_

'_Now that you're married to me you cannot be physically attached to him or to anyone else! Do you understand?'_

'_.'_

'_I said do you understand?'_

'_Oh, am I allowed to speak?'_

'_Geez, Aya.'_

'_Am I commanded to speak now?'_

'_You're making me mad, do you know that?'_

'_What about to breathe? Are you going to control it too?'_

'_Seriously?'_

'_You always tell me what to do. I remember you once told me to decide for myself.'_

'_Yes, I said that.'_

'_You know, I completely understand now.' She looked at him, meeting his eyes. 'Honestly, I do get it now!' She forced a smile._

'_.'_

'_You mean to say that for as long as I don't physically attach myself to someone it's okay?'_

'_Sort of.'_

'_What about attaching myself emotionally?'_

'_It's beyond my or your control.'_

'_So you mean that's okay?'_

'_Why did we end up with this? We're not talking about-'_

'_To you it must be okay, but for me it isn't. You are so unfair! You can control me but I don't have the power over you-'_

'_Power, I don't know what you're talking about.'_

_She turned the air-con to the coolest temperature and faced the window side. '.'_

'_Do you know what a man can do when someone is sick? You were so vulnerable!'_

'_You don't think he will do that, do you?'_

'_Oh, yeah. Why not? The man loves you, let me just remind you that.'_

'_He is my best friend.'_

'_He is a man.'_

'_What do you know about love? What do you understand about it? That if someone's in love he or she would do that? That's not love, that's lust.'_

'_.'_

'_A person in love strives for something that cannot be bought or sell – that is one's heart. You can't say you're in love just by physical things. What your heart feels? That's what matters.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Thank you for reading! Have a beautiful and sensible weekend! Xoxo.


	38. The Dreamer: My Dream

**Disclaimer: **Mihona Fuji created Super Gals, therefore all the creative rights belong to her! Arigatou Mihona-san!

**Author's Note: **You know, shopping is a form of exercise! Yesterday, I was asked by my sister to accompany her in a shopping district full of affordable finds! We shopped for her new house which will be occupied next week! We are so excited! Anyway, I'll be having another day off this week to help her design the baby's room! Yhey! So, if I didn't update this story it would be because of her! Don't be mad at me, be mad at her! LOL! *sighs* I want to have a house of my own too! Anyway, read and enjoy! Xoxo.

* * *

><p><strong>Camryholicz: <strong>Maybe that's his weakness! Haha. Of course, Yuuya will never do such a thing he's a good guy! I won't make him do that. About the scratches, well Rei's case is different from Yuuya's case. I'll write the story about that – soon! Just give me time. *winks* Congratulations to Aya, you're right she's brave now! Haha. Actually Katase has appeared already in one of the previous chapters! I just didn't say that it was him! *evil laugh* Don't worry I'll write about the whole story – soon! You will see more of him soon! Hehe. Have a nice weekend as well! Yhey! (",

**dyalicious: **Oh, not yet, I haven't watched Personal Taste yet – I haven't been on DVD stores these days. Haha. Yes, he's handsome but I like the one in Princess Hours more. I like guys who look skinny. Haha! I don't know. Anyway, yes he got jealous! And he will be jealous on the following chapters after the break! Haha. Just give me time to write it. (", And yes, the lovey-dovey moments are back! Yhey! Yhey! (",

**luckyclover15****: **That's okay, just keep on reading! *wink* You were on a cruise? That is fantastic! Where did you go? (", Oh, yeah we are all on her side! I will always be on her side until he said what I wanted him to say. Haha. (",

**angeLsapphire: **Oh, yes. He was jealous! And he will get even more on the future chapters! Haha. Well everything will be fine, for a few days or a day? We can't help problems from coming, right? Hmm. Katase's just around the corner so let's expect a problem. Haha! (",

**Chiby Angel-chan****: **Whatever happened to her, right? She has been so careless, so clueless – that is so sad. Hmm. (",

* * *

><p>"<strong>The Dreamer: My Dream"<strong>

Turning the radio did no good to what she was feeling. First she heard sequence of love songs, and then depressing songs. Wouldn't there be a station with uplifting sounds, the kind of beat which will make her forget everything for the mean time? She decided to turn the radio off and drift to sleep, she was awakened by a ring.

Her husband stopped the car on the side, he reached for his phone at the backseat. She yawned a little and laid her head on the backrest. 'Hello?' He kept quiet, listening on the caller. 'Yeah, yeah. Really?' He slightly smiled. 'I guess we will be there in an hour. Okay, bye.' He put his phone down then turned to look at his wife, 'Aya?'

Slowly twisting her head, she looked at him under her eyelashes, giving him a lazy look. Inside her head, she wondered why he called her name all of a sudden. After an hour of not talking, what does he need or wanted to say? '.' She looked into his eyes, trying to read what's in there but still she can't read anything. Are eyes really the window to one's soul?

'Aya?'

She blinked her eyes, 'What?' Has she been staring at him?

'I'm sorry.'

'About what?' She asked innocently.

'I'm just worried about you.'

'.' She embraced herself.

'This is not how I wanted things to be.' He confessed to her.

'How do you want things to be?' She searched for answers through his expression; he was good not to show any.

'The way they used to be – I mean, okay.'

'I wanted things to be that way too.'

They both agreed, 'we've fought a lot.'

'Yes.'

'I'm really sorry too; I've been so childish-'

'I've been harsh.'

'Could we start it all over?' They asked to each other, he smiled at her. Her jaw slightly opened, she can't believe that he just smiled like that. How she missed him! She nodded at him; he looked for something inside the car.

'What are you looking for?' He found a small box and handed it to her. 'What's this? You don't mean-' He nodded and smiled, she gasped when she saw her engagement ring and wedding band. A tear fell on her cheek, 'Oh, my-' out of so much joy she embraced him. 'Where did you ge-'

'Omoni found it.' He embraced her back, they embraced each other for a few minutes savoring the act and the silence. 'I missed my wife.'

Her cheeks started to burn, 'I missed my husband too.' He let go of the embrace and took the box from her, he wore the engagement ring and wedding band on her left hand, ring finger. They smiled at each other, 'Wait, how did you get the rings? Through shipping?'

He shook his head and drove the car, 'Omoni's here in Tokyo.'

'Really?'

'Yes, she's in our house.'

'I have to thank her personally for finding my rings.' He noticed that the little smile on his face wasn't fading. 'You look happy.'

'What?'

'I said you look happy.'

'.'

When they got in front of the house, Omoni was at the garden watering the plants. 'Omoni!' Aya said when she got out of the car. Her aunt opened the gate for them. 'Omoni!'

'My dear!' Her aunt embraced her, 'Ugh. What's with the clothes, is that the new fashion here? Anyway, you look thin what have you been doing? You've got to eat a lot!'

'Omoni, thank you so much for finding my ring.'

'That's nothing.' Her aunt took her arm, 'Come on, you've got to eat. I prepared so many dishes for you and of course for my future grandchild.'

She just nodded, 'Thank you. You came all the way from Seoul for that. I'm really grateful!'

'You're welcome. Now, why don't you take a seat?'

She nodded with a smile. '.'

'Your table is so small; the dishes won't even fit in there.' She said while observing the other furniture.

She looked at the table, 'really? For us I think this is fine.'

'Of course, but when you have children you should have a bigger table.' She placed the bowl of soup, veggies, meat, and dessert at the table. 'Or maybe you should go buy a big house.' She placed both of her hands near her heart, 'right!'

'This house is big enough, but I don't know.' She smiled looking at the dishes. 'Korean dishes, delicious!'

'Say, how are you? I missed you so much. I don't know what to do in Seoul without you.' Omoni wiped a crocodile tear, 'really.'

She smiled at her, 'I missed you too, Omoni.' She sat on the dining area, her aunt sat beside her. Her husband entered the house with his mother, 'Mom?'

'Aya! I missed you so much!' Rei's mother embraced her daughter-in-law then looked at her from head to toe. 'What happened? Oh it must be because of the awful news; I just thought that you need me here, I was right!'

She nodded. 'Yes, but everything's fine now.'

'Really? What happened to your clothes?'

'Oh, I-I'm actually going to change.'

'I feel so bad about everything! How can they put a lot of stress to my daughter? Look at what they've done to you!'

'Oh, mom-'

'And you,' she turned to her son 'how come no one told me about your renewal of vows?'

'How did you know about that?' Aya asked her.

'I should've been there.' She turned to Omoni, 'Did you bring the pictures?'

'Of course! Come with me, I brought the album and the video coverage!'

The two went upstairs together, leaving her confused. She looked at her husband, '.'

'Those two are very close friends.'

'I see.' She looked at the foods in the table, 'Shall we eat?'

'Gladly.'

They smiled at each other, her husband's phone rang. 'Hello? I know. I told you, I can't - we can't. We need some rest, what? Really? Then let them handle it. Just leave us alone.' He pushed the end button, it rang again. 'I already told you, it's final.'

Another phone rang, it was Aya's. 'That's my phone.' She stood up and searched for her phone. She found it near the sink. Did she leave it there? She answered the call, 'Hello? Mami? Yes, what's up? I see, okay. I'll get it. Yes, what? This afternoon? Hold on a second, I'll ask him.' She turned to her husband, 'Rei?'

'What?' He sat on one of the chairs, facing his wife.

'It's Mami, she told me that there will be a press conference for us this afterno-'

'I know.'

'You know?'

'We're not going.'

'Why?'

'You need to take a rest.'

'I'm okay. Maybe we need to be there, just to get this over with.'

'.'

'Please?'

'Okay.'

She smiled at him then spoke to Mami, 'hello Mami? Yes we will be there.' Her husband took the phone from her.

'It's Rei, our place not anywhere else. Got it?' He hangs up and gave the phone back.

Aya looked at her phone registry to dial Mami's number, she wondered why there's a registered call made for Rei this morning. Did she call him? But she left her phone, and why was her phone beside the sink? She's pretty sure she didn't leave it there.

'You can easily forgive after everything.'

'You mean what Mami did?'

'.'

'Of course, you've got to hear her side. She just loves Yuuya so much, I understand that kind of love.' She sighed and took a bowl of veggies.

Omoni descended from the glass stairs, she joined them on the table sitting beside Aya, 'Oh, young love. You're a cute couple!' She said teasing them as if they were teenagers.

Rei's mother went down the stairs and sat beside her son, 'Well, shouldn't you be giving us some news now?' She winked on Aya, 'right Omoni?'

'Yeah, yeah. Have you checked it already?' Omoni asked Aya. 'What's the news?'

She took a sip from her soup and placed the bowl on top of the table, 'Check? Check what?'

'Check your condition.' Omoni answered her query.

'Oh, I'm okay now.'

'Is it positive?'

'Positive?' Aya thought for a while. 'Since everything's okay now, yes. Yes, I guess.'

'Really?' Omoni and Rei's mother asked in chorus while clapping their hands.

'She's not pregnant.' He said stopping them from being so cheerful.

'What?' His mother asked. 'Not not not not y-yet?'

'This can't be,' Omoni took a bowl of rice, 'really?'

'P-pregnant?' Aya blushed then drank a glass of water, '.'

'Did you visit a doctor?' Rei's mother asked. 'Ugh. I know the number one specialist here in Tokyo, he can help you.'

'Why don't we go this afternoon?' Omoni suggested.

The two close friends talked, 'Right. She must go to an OB, we have to find the root cause.'

'I think your son should go too. What if he's the one who has a problem?'

'What? Excuse me, I don't think so. My son can produce an heir or an heiress. But you're right, maybe they should be the one to go-' The newly-wedded couple pretended to be not listening. 'And-' Rei's mother whispered to Omoni, 'then while we're here why don't we set the mood?' She moved her eyebrows up and down.

Aya choked and blushed, '.'

'Great idea!' Omoni winked at her and gave her a 'thumbs up.'

'I'm afraid you have to postpone whatever you're planning on. We have a press conference this afternoon right here in our house.' The two sighed, glaring at him and rolling their eyes after.

'But this is an emergency, we have to find out the problem and solve it before it gets worse!'

Omoni nodded her head, 'Your mother is right,' she turned to Aya, 'so what are you working for?'

'Well, I taught Aya how to create a girl. I badly wanted a girl.' Rei's mother answered while looking at Aya with dreamy eyes. 'Or maybe a twin!'

'Yes, a twin will be great! I wouldn't mind whatever gender; just a child would make me happy.'

'But you know, I've found out a great technique on how to create a twin!'

'Really?'

Rei's mother nodded, 'My son has the possibility to create a twin because my grandmother had a twin sister!'

'Yes, I know that! Oh, you! I'm so happy for you!' The two stood up and embraced each other, 'It'll be a twin!'

'Yeah, I've been praying for that! I'm so excited to see my little Rei and little Aya running around with their siblings. I want a lot of grandchildren!'

Rei coughed, '.'

They looked at him, 'what?'

'Why don't we just eat?'

Aya was blushing so hard and flustered, the conversation of the two made her feel so awkward.

Rei's mother sat beside him, 'but seriously, you should work on it. I'm not getting any younger; I want my grandchildren to see my youthful beauty not my aging or dying skin full of wrinkles.'

'Oh, Aya. I almost forgot – I'm sorry I used you phone to call Rei.' She winked at her. Her aunt smiled at her then to Rei. His smile reached his eyes this time, 'I remember my younger years.'

'You used my phone to call Rei?' She gasped then remembered what her husband's name there. Of course, she has seen that! She blushed then lowered her gaze, did he tell him about that?

'I used to give code names too when I was young, I gave my husband the code name prince charming.' Omoni looked at Rei's mom. 'You did that too right?' The two friends talked as if they were the only people left in the world.

She tucked her hair, 'aw, yah! Until now, my husband's code name is my highness.' She giggled while thinking of her husband, 'I missed him.'

'That's so sweet, how does he call you back? Still the same?'

'Oh, come on. As if you don't know!' She looked at her in disbelief.

She shook her head, 'still princess?'

'No! Princess? He calls me my queen!' She glared at Omoni.

Omoni looked at Aya, 'I see so much of myself in you.' She sighed.

'Don't say that! You have a sad or could've been happy marriage!'

'I'm not talking about that.'

'Yeah, so what are you talking about?'

'Her utmost love for her husband, the way she looks at him – that's how I look at my husband before.'

'Oh, really?'

'Yeah.'

'But you know, I think he really loved you.'

'Oh, there you go again-'

'Oh, why remember-'

'I don't rem-'

'You don't really-'

The newly wedded couple finished their meal and left the dining area unnoticed. They ascended the stairs without a sound, when they got out of the balcony they both breathed and laughed.

'I think that they're very good friends.'

'Mom is a total pain, to add up another one like her? That's a whole lot of terrible ride!'

They sat on the floor and looked through the glass fence. 'Yeah. It's like they are aging back, I'm worried.'

'I agree.'

'Did you see your mother's dreamy eyes?'

'That was funny!'

They both laughed. 'The way they talk, they just look so hilarious. Your mom is so in love with your father.'

'She is.'

'Is that true?'

'What is true?'

'That your dad calls her my queen?'

'I don't know.'

'That is just so sweet.'

'So, that's my name in your phone?'

She blinked her eyes thrice, 'what?'

'Nothing.'

'Your name?' She shook her head.

He looked for her phone inside the pockets of her clothing, 'Let me see it.'

'Oh,' she jumped away. 'No,' she moved away, 'don't come near me.'

'I have to see it, I need to find if what Omoni said was true.'

She felt the glass fence on her lower back, she was cornered. 'Please, I might fall and I'm ticklish.'

'If that's not my name, why won't you let me see it?' He held both of her arms.

She just laughed, 'Please, stop tickling me. I'm really ticklish, I might d-'

'No.' He tickled her until she gave up.

'Fine.' Her heart pounded out of her chest, she looked at his face and deep into his eyes.

'You don't have to deny it.'

'O-okay. Yes, it's true.' She said without hesitation.

'Really?'

She nodded. 'Yes, you're my dream. I mean, you're every girl's dream.' She said under her lashes. 'I've been dreaming about you day and night.'

He pinched her cheek, 'you're just the same.'

'You mean I'm every man's dream?'

'.' He scratched his head.

'What?'

'Yes, that's what I mean.' He leaned in close to her face for a kiss.

'You think so?'

He caressed her cheek, when their lips met he made a sound which made her startle. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the kiss. After a minute, he pulled from it looking at her then at the door '.'

She opened her eyes blushing, 'w-what's wrong? Did I do something wrong? Do I have to moan too?' She said cluelessly.

'Yes, what's wrong? Just continue! We will be quiet.' It was Rei's mom, holding a camera.

Omoni hid behind the curtain, 'just go on you two! Go all the way!'

She blushed even more and bite her upper lip, '.'

The two friends started to talk again, like they own the whole world.

'Oh, they're cute! Look at this picture, look at how they kissed!'

'Wow! That's breathtaking! It's like a scene in a movie!'

'Yes, they have such passion – don't you think?'

'Ah! Young love! Too sweet!'

'Ya, ya, they're too sweet!'

'Mom, we're here.' Rei reminded her, shaking his head

'I know. So what?'

'Yes, don't be shy! Just continue with your kiss! Come on!' Omoni insisted.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Finally! All seems well, right? For now, I'll be giving our newly-wedded couple a break! Anyway, in the near future there will be a problem! Haha. Did anyone catch Katase in one of the previous chapters? He was there! Go look for him. Haha. Thank you so much for all the support, I love you all! Have good week! Yhey! Xoxo.


	39. The Dreamer: Inner Peace

**Disclaimer: **Mihona Fuji is the original creator of Super Gals. All the creative rights belong to her! Hail Mihona-san!

**Author's Note: **Good evening! This chapter is so long, I'm telling you! Or that's what I think! Anyway, enjoy reading! The whole gang is right on this chapter! Yhey! Xoxo.

* * *

><p><strong>Camryholicz:<strong> Thank you for finding it cute! Haha. Oh, the lovey-dovey moments? They're right here and on the following chapters! Okay, okay – I'll give you more of that! About Katase, yes you were right! That's where he appeared! Katase is trying to fish for a chance! Hmmph! Yes, Rei will always be first place in Aya's heart! Yhey! Thanks for waiting! Thank you so much! Yhey! (",

**dyalicious: **Haha. Sweeter moments – soon! Haha. Don't worry, they will have babies soon! Yhey! And yes, it'll be a twin – a boy and a girl! Yhey! Oh, Omoni and Rei's mother will be staying for a couple of days more? I think? Haha. Thanks, yeah – it'll be fun! As of now, they're still cleaning the house and placing the furniture. I guess by tomorrow, we will start to design the baby's room! Yhey! Thank you so much for liking the previous chapter! LOL! (",

**luckyclover15****:** The Bahamas! Oh, my. I just saw that on 'The Bachelor.' I'm in love with the place just seeing it on TV how much more in person? (", Anyway, yes just give them more time. I'm planning, I mean Rei and Aya will plan on that – soon! LOL! (",

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>The Dreamer: Inner Peace"<strong>_

_Inner peace, now everyone has found it. Hopefully, they will keep and treasure it._

"_**I took the letter inside her bag. I knew it came from Yuuya, I recognized his handwriting. When I went home, I've read it – actually I just read the first page. Each word that's in there, they were like daggers to my heart. That night, I went to a lot of thinking whether I should just return or throw it away. I brought it with me on the day of her wedding, when I saw Aya with Rei I realized that maybe I should just give it back. I was thinking, she couldn't snatch him away now that she's married. So, I decided that I will return it to her but that night someone walked up to me, telling me that he knows about the letter. I feel so ashamed and mad; he said that Yuuya has shown the letter to his friends so I threw the letter and walked out. I-I don't what to do. I feel so sad and angry."**_

_**NHK's celebrity host asked a question, "Do you think that it was your entire fault?"**_

"_**Yes, if I didn't take the letter this wouldn't have happened."**_

"_**What about the photos?"**_

"_**I don't have any part on that,"**_

"_**That night when your boyfriend went out of the rehab, if you can remember you told your friend to leave you alone. What did you mean by that?"**_

"_**I was thinking that she should just leave things like that. I don't want her to be friends with him anymore."**_

"_**Don't you think that was mean?"**_

"_**Yes, I was so in love with Yuuya. I've been so selfish, I feel so sorry." She took a sheet of tissue, wiped her cheeks and sighed. "I really am sorry, I-I'll do anything to make things right."**_

"_**How is your relationship with Aya?"**_

"_**We're still good friends. I'm so thankful that she has forgiven me after everything I did to her."**_

"_**What about with your boyfriend?"**_

"_**We're okay now," she twisted on her seat to look at him. "If only I've read the third page, things would've been better."**_

"_**Third page?" The host turned to Yuuya, "can you explain the third page to us?"**_

"_**It was about moving on and appreciating what I've been missing." They held their hands together.**_

"_**So you two are okay now, right?"**_

_**They nodded while looking at each other.**_

_Looking at the sky with the stars and the moon, no one will think that there was a storm. There is no doubt that they all surpassed it. She stood at the balcony, resting both of her hands on the glass._

"_**The letter is in our care now, the sad part is that there were only two set of fingerprints, Mami's fingerprints and the fingerprints of the person who surrendered it to NHK." Her husband said in a freezing cold voice.**_

"_**Does that mean you cannot find who-" The celebrity host asked.**_

"_**There's a solution to everything, we're not giving up."**_

_**She looked at her husband then back to the host, "yes, we won't give up."**_

"_**Now that everything's all right. How about telling us about your honeymoon?"**_

_**She blushed, "you mean our trip?"**_

"_**Yes, how did you find Jeju-do?"**_

_**She smiled then looked at him, "I had the perfect trip ever. Jeju-do looked so amazing; it's a place where you would want to visit over and over."**_

_Someone came out from the revolving door, it was her husband. He stood beside her, 'Do you want to go?' looking at the night sky._

'_What?' She looked up to him then back at the stars._

'_About the trip,'_

'_Oh,' she looked at him. 'Everyone will be there.'_

'_Yeah.'_

_She smiled, 'but if you don't want us to go it's okay.' _

'_.'_

'_.'_

'_Okay, then we'll go.' He looked down at her._

_She blushed, 'Really?' out of excitement she jumped and embraced him._

'_It's been a while since the gang went off for the beach, so yeah.' He embraced her back, rested his head on top of her head and smelled her hair._

'_Thank you!' They stayed like that, slightly swaying and smiling._

'_Aya?'_

'_Hn?'_

'_.'_

'_What?'_

'_.'_

_The next day, she woke up early. When she went downstairs, she saw Omoni and Rei's mother cooking. 'Good morning.'_

'_Good morning, Aya dear!'_

'_Wow, are we going to bring all these?' She looked at the dishes prepared for their trip. 'I'm dying to eat them now.'_

'_Oh, yes. We've prepared Japanese and Korean foods.' Omoni closed the all the lids. 'Aren't you going to get ready yet?'_

'_What about you two?'_

'_We're ready.' Rei's mother pointed her lips on the lounge, she saw two bags on top of it._

'_Okay, I'll take a bath now. I'll see you.' She hurriedly went upstairs, took a new towel and bathrobe before stepping inside the bathroom. When she walked out of the bathroom, her husband was still sleeping. She opened the cabinet, grabbed her undergarments and wore them. She chose to wear her peach floral dress, and wedge sandals. She sat at the end of the bed, 'Rei' she whispered. 'Rei?'_

'_.'_

'_Rei?'_

'_What?'_

'_They might be here any minute.'_

'_Really?' He sat up beside his wife._

'_Yeah.'_

'_I still feel sleepy, why don't we get back to sleep?' He held him close to her._

_They heard a blow of horn, 'that must be them.'_

_He stood up and went inside the bathroom, she sat in front of the mirror and put some sunscreen on her face and lip balm on her lips. She searched for her sunglasses inside the cabinet; she took it together with a hat. When she stood up she bumped her head on her husband's chin. 'Ouch,'_

'_Careful.'_

_She shook her head and carried her summer bag; she looked up and turned around all the while catching her breath and holding her chest. 'You know, you can change in the bathroom.'_

'_What?' He said absentmindedly._

_She blushed and walked out of the bedroom, fanning her red face. 'Mom? Omoni?' She didn't find them in the kitchen, she walked outside of the house and saw them inside the bus together with the whole gang, the two were already seated on the front seats right side of the bus. She remembered her gifts for her friends._

_Sayo was seated on the second row, she opened the window when she saw her, 'Aya!' she gave her a 'thumbs up.' Aya smiled at her. Still on the second row, left side of the bus, Mami and Yuuya were seated they smiled at her._

_Miyu waved her hand when she saw her; she was resting her head on Yamato's shoulder. The lovely couple was seated on the fourth row, right side of the bus._

_Ran covered her sister's face, she bared head out of the window, 'Double time, you guys! What have you been doing up there huhh?' She raised an eyebrow up and down. _

_Rei's mother spoke, 'Well, they were just having a very private time.'_

_Aya wondered what she was saying, she can't hear her. 'Wait up.' She headed back to their house and took all her gifts inside their bedroom. _

_Omoni giggled, 'Young love, let's give them time, right?' She looked at Rei's mother then said something to her in whisper which seemed not a whisper at all. 'Yesterday's kiss was phenomenal! Did you bring your camera? We need to catch a great, passionate and lovely shot-'_

'_Of course, I brought my camera! What do you think of me? I want to capture their sweetest and wildest-'_

_Miyu's sweat dropped, 'is that Rei's mother speaking?' She asked Yamato._

'_I-I guess so.' He scratched his head._

'_Actually, you should've seen their shots in Jeju-do-' Rei's mother confessed._

'_You mean-'_

_Rei's mother nodded, 'as expected from me. You see I wasn't there to witness how they will improve. So, I hired someone to do it for me.' She laughed lightly._

'_Show me the pictures!' Omoni insisted. 'Please?'_

'_I will, maybe next week. Their pictures are on a glossy page-'_

'_You mean a magazine?'_

'_Ahuh! It's like that! I wanted a different album for their wedding so I told them to make a story, create something new-'_

'_You are just so great!-'_

'_But I still can't believe you never told me about the traditional wed-'_

'_You didn't tell me about the official wedding your-'_

'_Seriously? These two are relatives of Ototchi?' Ran turned to her right, 'I'm not talking to you Sayo,' she stood up and whispered it to Miyu._

'_I guess so-' _

_Inside the house, Rei helped her wife carry her belongings, 'thank you. I'll carry the gifts.' She was blushing when they got out; he closed the doors and the gate for her. When they went inside the bus, the ambiance was so cheerful. Her friends were looking at her with a big smile. 'Guys! I've missed you!'_

_Omoni and Rei's mother both winked at her, she smiled at them. Her husband went at the back of the bus and took his seat. She looked for her gift to Yuuya, she handed it to him._

'_For me?' He blinked twice._

'_Yeah, art materials-'_

'_Thank you.'_

_She nodded and searched for her gift to Mami, 'here.'_

'_Really?'_

_She nodded and smiled, 'of course!'_

_Mami embraced her, 'thank you!'_

_Next gifts were for Sayo and Ran, they both thanked her. 'Where's Tatsuki?'_

_Sayo laughed so hard, 'Well-'_

'_I believe I should answer-' Ran put the wrapper on her sister's mouth. _

'_You believe so?'_

'_You're so mean-'_

'_Really?' She turned to her sister's boyfriend, 'if I were mean he wouldn't be here, would he?'_

_Sayo shut her mouth and rolled her eyes, 'right. Now should you just move away from his seat?'_

_Ran raised both of her hands in the air, 'sure, as if I wanted to sit beside you!'_

_Sayo's boyfriend sat beside her when Ran was gone. Aya looked for her gifts to Miyu and Yamato, 'Miyu?' She embraced her. 'I missed you! How have you been?'_

'_I'm okay, how are you? I missed you too!'_

'_The baby, is he or she all right?'_

_Miyu nodded, 'Yes, and thank you for the gifts.'_

_Aya smiled and embraced her again, he looked around the bus and checked if she has given all the gifts. She called on Ran, 'Ran, please give it to Tatsuki.'_

_Sayo laughed, 'we-'_

'_Sure, Sayo will you please shut up?' Ran sat on the fifth row alone._

_At the last row, she saw Rei seated on the left side of the bus. She gave the last gift to her husband before sitting down beside him, she placed it on his lap._

'_What's that?'_

'_A gift.'_

'_You have a gift for me?' He asked the looked at someone in front._

'_Of course.' She looked at Omoni, who gave her a wink. 'Yes, I do.'_

'_Thank you, I didn't know that you will give me a gift. Is there anything you want?'_

_She wanted to say, all I wanted was your heart. She bit her lower lip, 'well-'_

'_So there is something you want?'_

_She shook her head, 'none at the moment.'_

'_Are you sure?'_

_She nodded._

'_Should I open this now?'_

'_Go on.' She smiled and slightly blushed._

'_A poem in Korean language, did you write this?'_

'_Yes.' She nodded with so much pride._

_Rei read it with his eyes, he nodded after reading the first page, he turned to read the second page then looked at her. 'Let me guess, Omoni helped you with this.'_

'_How did you know?'_

'_I just know.'_

'_D-did you l-like it?' She looked down._

'_Yeah, I did.'_

_She looked up to him and smiled._

'_OMG!' They all looked at Ran, 'This is so beautiful!' She stood up wearing the dress. 'Aya, thank you so much! It's been a while since I got a 'decent' gift!' She sat back, clapping her hands._

'_What do you mean by that Ran?' Someone entered the bus, it was Tatsuki. 'You're not talking about my gifts are you?' He said before he sitting beside her. _

'_Of course not.' She looked at him the glared, 'You idiot of course I am ta-'_

'_Shut up Ran, you're so noisy. Will you give us a break?' Rei asked in a commanding tone._

'_He's right; we're having a peaceful time here.' Her sister stood up and looked at the whole bus. 'See?' _

'_Argh.' She glared at her sister, 'oh just you wait when we get where we're heading!'_

_Her sister sticks her tongue out, 'bring it on.' She made a face then rolled her eyes. 'Now, where were we?' She asked her boyfriend._

'_The kiss?' Her boyfriend said pouting his lips._

'_Silly you, not there.' Sayo giggled._

_They were about to kiss when in the middle her sister appeared. Their lips touched her cheeks, 'ew! not so fast, and not here. You think I will let you do that?'_

'_Ran! Just go to your boyfriend and leave us alone, will you?'_

'_No, no and no.'_

'_She's right come back here Ran, if you want we could also-'_

'_Shut up! Dream on!' She crossed her arms and sat in the middle of Sayo and her boyfriend. 'I am such a good sister and so, I will protect you Sayo.' She batted her eyelashes._

'_No thanks.' Sayo shook her head, 'this seat is for two persons only now go!'_

'_No! I'm not going anywhere-'_

'_Okay, then we might as well change seats-' Sayo stood up and took her boyfriend's hand._

_Ran removed their grips on each other, they both stood in the middle of the bus. 'You're not going anywhere-'_

_The bus abruptly stopped which made the two sisters bump their faces on the floor.._

'_Are you guys okay?' Miyu asked in a concern voice._

'_That is so classic!' Mami laughed, 'still stupid as before. Keep it up!'_

'_What did you say?' Ran exclaimed while checking her face in the mirror. 'Oh, I still have a pretty face. Thank God!'_

'_Pretty face?' Sayo choked, 'are you kidding me? I'm the beautiful one here, just one more year and I'll be a lady.' Sayo laughed like an evil queen._

_Ran laughed back at her, reaching for her stomach, 'Oh, yeah. A lady eh?'_

'_What is so funny?'_

'_Inside that dress, I wonder if you can wear a two piece.' Ran said shaking her head._

'_A two piece?' She folded her arms, 'of course I can!'_

'_Oh really?'_

'_Really!'_

'_With an A? No.' She pointed her finger on her sister, 'you're still a kid.'_

'_I am not a kid anymore; I know a lot of things that Aya doesn't know.'_

_Aya swallowed her tongue, 'why am I suddenly included in their talk?' She asked her husband._

'_.' Her husband removed the headphones away from his ears. 'Did you say something?'_

_She shook her head, 'no.'_

'_We're not talking about that kind of thing; we're talking about how you look.'_

_Sayo gasped, 'I am a late bloomer – you know that!'_

'_Will you just keep it down? We're not in the house.' Yamato reminded her sisters. 'Ran?'_

'_Fine, the race is still on.' Ran turned to her sister, 'got it?'_

'_You're on!' Sayo narrowed her eyes, 'I'll win this and I will be the queen!'_

'_Queen of what?' Mami asked._

'_Queen of the day!' Ran glared at her._

_Mami stood up, 'I'm in!'_

'_What? This is between the two of us.' Sayo bit her upper lip, it would b difficult to win if she has to compete with another girl!_

'_You mean I can't join?'_

_Ran thought for a while, 'yeah.'_

'_The winner will get the title 'Queen of the day,' front row/VIP seats on Miley Cyrus' concert!-'_

'_What?' Ran, Sayo, Miyu and Aya screamed. Rei was surprised when her wife stood up._

_He asked, 'are you all right?' He removed his headphones._

'_Hold it-' Mami held her hand high on a fist. 'Plus, concert tickets same seat and meet and greet passes for Justin Bieber!'_

'_Holy Moley are you serious?' Ran asked, 'tell me you're not joking because if you're joking I'm going to kill you!' _

'_You've got to be kidding me.' Aya walked near her friends. 'J-J-Just-'_

'_J-J-Justin Bieber?' Sayo screamed then fainted, she was caught by her boyfriend._

_Miyu stood up, 'Count me in!'_

_Ran placed her hand on her hips, 'wait, you can't join. No pregnant women allowed.'_

'_No one can stop me-' Yamato held her hand and asked her to sit down._

'_Miyu, just leave it to them.'_

'_But-'_

_Yamato widened his eyes, 'please? You don't need those tickets, I'll buy them for you-'_

'_Really?'_

'_How much is it?' He asked. She whispered the ticket's cost, 'that much? Are you serious?' She nodded at him._

'_So now, there's only you and me.' Ran said in a happy voice._

'_I'm still here!' Sayo stood up! 'Anything for Justin Bieber!'_

'_I'm here too.' They looked at her then shook their heads. 'What?'_

'_Not really.' Ran looked at her, 'no skinny allowed.'_

'_What? I am not skinny!' She glanced out of the window, 'I want to see Miley Cyrus and Justin Bieber!'_

'_Why are you all so fired up?' Rei asked. The girls looked at him. 'It's not like you can't buy tickets.'_

'_Yeah, we ca buy tickets but can you buy the moment to meet JB?'_

_He shook his head, 'you're in that too Aya?'_

_She nodded, 'this is different. It will give us a feeling of happiness if we get something with effort!'_

'_Effort?' He looked into her eyes, '.'_

_Sayo agreed, 'you are so right!'_

_Ran raised her hand up, 'all of those people who will join raise your hand.'_

_Sayo raised her hand, Mami followed her. Aya hesitantly raised her hand, 'I will!'_

_Rei's mother stood up, 'A competition?' They all looked at her. 'Let me handle this.' She looked at Omoni, 'we'll handle it.'_

_Omoni nodded, 'yeah!'_

'_Should we leave this on their hands?' Ran asked._

'_To be fair.' Mami answered, 'I guess so.'_

'_What are you planning?' Omoni asked Rei's mother._

'_I'm pla-' she whispered to Omoni's ear._

'_Really? Yes, go on-' they laughed silently together._

'_I think it's not a good idea that we let them handle the competition.' Sayo went back to her seat._

_When they arrived at Enoshima beach, Ran swiftly alighted the bus as if someone's running after her. 'Whew! It's been a while!' She removed her clothes left her two-piece swimsuit on. 'Beach, here I come!'_

_Sayo looked at herself, '.'_

'_Sayo? Is something wrong?' Aya asked when she went out of the bus._

'_I think I couldn't wear something like what she's wearing.'_

'_Why not?' _

'_I don't have a lady's body yet.'_

'_That's not true-'_

'_Really?'_

'_I mean it's true, but should that matter? It's not about how others look at you but how you look at yourself that matters.'_

_Sayo nodded, 'you know? You're right, you bet!'_

'_Besides,' she whispered on her ear 'you're not impressing your sister here, are you?' Aya looked at Sayo's boyfriend._

_Sayo looked at where she was looking, 'I get it now, you are totally right!'_

'_What are you waiting for?'_

_Aya smiled when she saw Sayo took her boyfriend to the beach, she looked back at her, 'Thanks Aya!'_

_She just nodded and gave her a 'thumbs-up.' Someone took her hand, it was her husband. 'Rei,' she smiled shyly at him._

_They went to the beach together, she saw Tatsuki running after Ran, Sayo sprinkling water guns with her boyfriend, Yuuya painting his girlfriend Mami, Miyu walking with Yamato, and Omoni with Rei's mother preparing the foods on their cottage._

_After the lunch, Rei's mother called on to those who will join the competition. 'Let the search for the Queen of Enoshima begins!'_

_Queen? 'Did I hear a search for the Queen of Enoshima?' One of the tanned girls asked. They saw Ran, Mami, Sayo and Aya. 'Wait, I'll join too!'_

'_What?' Ran searched for the owner of the voice. 'Oh, you three! You're not eligible to join. Sorry!'_

'_You will not decide on this Ran you-'_

'_Yeah, why should you decide on this? We want to join!'_

_Omoni spoke, 'the more the merrier! This is going to be so much fun!'_

'_W-what?' Ran screamed and looked at the three. 'Fine, but still none of you will beat me!'_

'_We'll see we're stronger, better and wiser now!' The three said in chorus, while nodding on each other._

'_Whatever.' Mami rolled her eyes, 'there can only be one Queen here – me!'_

_Aya sighed, 'this competition is congested, and maybe I should just qui-'_

'_Sorry, no one can back out now.' Rei's mother said._

_Omoni walked up to her, 'if you win this I'm going to tell you one secret about Rei.' She whispered to her._

'_Really?'_

_Omoni nodded thrice._

'_O-kay.' She smiled at her._

'_Who will bring home the crown, tickets to Miley Cyrus' Concert and Justin Bieber's Concert, and meet and greet pass-'_

'_None other than me.' Ran said confidently._

'_Don't be so sure of yourself!' The tanned girls said._

'_For the first round, question and answer!' Omoni turned to one of the three tanned girls, 'According to Forbes who is the highest paid model in the world from June 2009 to June 2010?' _

'_Angelina Jolie?' She asked._

_Ran laughed hysterically. 'Stupid!'_

_Omoni shook her head, 'no. You're out.' She asked the same question to her fellow tanned girl. 'Who is it?'_

'_That's so easy! How can you not answer that?' The tanned girl rubbed her chin, 'Ah, hmm.'_

'_Five, four, three-' Ran counted through her fingers._

'_Shut up Ran!' She looked at Omoni the whispered, 'is it Megan Fox?'_

_Omoni shook her head, 'I'm sorry.'_

'_Am I close?'_

'_Not really, you're out too. The answer is Gisele __Bündchen__.' She looked at the last tanned girl. 'Here's your question, earned the ninth place on the top ten highest paid models and earned four million dollars in two thousand and eight? Who is she?'_

'_Miranda Kerr.'_

'_Right.'_

_The last tanned girl glared at Ran, Ran slapped her head._

'_Now, Ran? Who got the third place?'_

'_If Gisele Bundchen got the first place, Heidi Klum is the second, the third would be Kate Moss!'_

'_Correct!' She turned to Mami, 'who got the tenth place?'_

'_It should be me, but I gave it to Carolyn Murphy.' Mami said while blowing her nails._

'_You're right,' she looked at Aya. 'Aya?'_

'_Hai?' She bit her lower lip._

'_Who is this African-American model, media personality, and actress who appeared in the movie Hannah-?'_

'_Tyra Banks!' Aya answered._

'_What? Seriously? That's an easy question.' Ran scowled._

'_You got it!' Omoni smiled then turned to the last candidate, 'Sayo, who said that a good model can advance fashion by ten years?'_

'_Yves Saint Lauren?' She coughed then looked at her sister._

'_Absolutely!'_

_Sayo jumped, 'Yhey!'_

'_For the second round, we will test your ability to sell desserts!'_

'_Sell desserts?' Mami looked at the sky, 'sure!'_

_Rei's mother handed them some boxes, 'now go.'_

_Mami went to her boyfriend, 'Yuuya, buy all these-'_

'_No, you have to sell those right there.' Omoni pointed at the crowded area._

'_That's easy-' Ran made her way to the beach area, 'hey buy these-'_

_Aya's eyes become blurry, 'too many people.'_

'_Yeah, the secret-' Omoni reminded her._

_Aya opened her eyes wide then looked at Omoni then to Rei, 'right!' She walked to the beach. 'Hi. Would you like to buy some-'_

_Sayo walked up to Omoni, 'my desserts are sold out.' She handed the cash to Omoni._

'_Mine too.' Mami showed her box, then gave the cash to Omoni._

_The last tanned girl opened her box too, 'same here.'_

'_Good, where's the amount for that?'_

'_What?' The last tanned girl looked at Mami and Sayo, 'you mean it's not free? I-I gave it to my friends.'_

_Mami shook her head, 'still stupid.'_

_Sayo looked at her closely, 'is there a brain in your head? You know what the word 'sell' mean, right?'_

_The last tanned girl sat under the umbrella, 'I-I don't actually know. Don't ask me such things!'_

_Aya went back with a smile, 'I sold them-' she looked at Sayo then Mami, 'I thought I'll be the first.'_

_Ran followed her, 'Don't tell me you all-' Mami and Sayo nodded. 'Am I out?'_

_Rei's mother answered, 'no. The tanned girl is out.' They all looked at the tanned girl who is seated under the umbrella murmuring. 'Now, let's head to the third round. The tied-race competition! But this time, you have to get a partner.' She smiled so wide. 'A guy partner.'_

'_Are we allowed to choose anyone?' Sayo asked._

'_Yes.' Rei's mother nodded. 'Go on.'_

'_Tatsuki!' Ran called her boyfriend, 'come here!'_

_Tatsuki went close to her, 'yes my love? You want to do something?'_

'_Yes! Let's win this race together!'_

'_What for?'_

'_Don't ask, just run with me – okay?'_

'_Okay.'_

_Sayo called on her boyfriend, 'come on over!' She looked at her sister, '.'_

'_What are you looking at?' Her sister asked._

'_I'm so gonna win this!' She grabbed her boyfriend's arm._

'_I run like the wind.' Ran posed a runner's move. 'See that huhh?'_

'_Whatever, Ran and' Mami looked at Ran's sister, 'little you. Yuuya and I will definitely win this because of love.'_

_Ran poked, 'should I laugh or what?' She thought for a while, 'oh yes. Just laugh!'_

'_Yeah like it's funny!' Mami glared at her then took the strings Rei's mother was handing to them. 'Want me to tie you up instead Kotubuki?'_

_Aya called on her husband, 'Rei!' He wasn't answering, he might be listening to music. She went near him the in front of him, 'Rei.'_

_He removed his headphones, 'What?'_

'_I need you.'_

'_.'_

'_Please?' She closed her eyes and opened one eye then closed it again._

'_I know.'_

_She opened her eyes, 'I mean I need a partner for the game.' She looked at where the gang was. _

'_If that's still the search of Queen or something like that – no.'_

'_Please?'_

'_Do you want to see Miley and Justin that much?'_

_She nodded her head, 'yes! I wanted so bad.'_

'_No.' He watched her walk away and asked a guy who is sipping a cold drink._

'_Hi,' she said to him._

'_You're the one who sell the desserts right?'_

'_Yes, I wanted to ask if you could join our game.' _

'_Oh, yeah. I'm watching your game,' the guy looked at her friends. 'Is that the tied-race?'_

'_Yes! Is it okay if you would joi-'_

_Tied-race game? Rei place his headphones down the table, 'Let's go-'_

_She looked up to him, 'I thought you said a no.'_

'_I changed my mind.' Rei glowered on the guy._

_Omoni and Rei's mother smiled when they saw the two approaching, 'Okay, tie yourselves together so close.' Omoni handed the strings to the two._

_Rei asked his wife to stand still. He tied his right ankle and leg to her left. She blushed while looking down at him; she blinked her eyes thrice when he asked her, 'is that better?'_

'_W-what? Yes, that's better.' They slightly swayed when he got up but managed to balance their weight. They smiled at each other, 'thank you.'_

_Omoni and Rei's mother watched the two, 'that is so sweet.'_

_Omoni nodded at her, 'where's your camera?'_

'_Oh, I hired someone to do the shooting for me!'_

'_Cool!' Omoni nodded and giggled, 'Okay, are you all ready?' She told them to stand behind the line they drew._

_Rei's mother said the instructions, 'here's what you're going to do. You will run from here,' she pointed the line 'to the flag then go back here where you will pick colorful papers inside this bowl.' She showed the clear bowl to them which is filled with colorful papers. 'You will do whatever is written on the paper, got it?'_

_Sayo nodded, 'You bet!'_

'_Let's do this!' Ran said to Tatsuki._

_Rei's mother gave the bowl to Omoni. 'The first two who will accomplish the task will compete for the title! In my count, three, two, one – go!'_

_Miyu went close to Omoni, 'May I take a look on that?'_

_Omoni nodded, 'sure.'_

_Miyu picked a blue paper, she opened the note '.'_

'_What's in there?' Yamato asked._

'_What?' She put the paper back to the bowl, and then looked at the four couples. 'This is going to be great.'_

_Yamato looked at her then to the four couples, 'really?'_

_Miyu nodded and took a seat nearby, 'yes!'_

_Ran and Tatsuki was leading the race they took a piece of paper in yellow inside the bowl, 'what does it say?'_

_Omoni took the paper, 'Look for a bald man and bring him here.' The two ran away_

_Mami and Yuuya followed them, Mami picked a yellow note. Yuuya read it, 'go to the islet and find the red note, do whatever is indicated there and go back?'_

'_Got it,' they looked for the islet and walked to the right of the beach._

_Sayo and her boyfriend ran faster when they saw Ran and Tatsuki searching for something. Sayo took a piece of paper in red, she read it 'go to the souvenir store and buy something, in return you will be given the final task.' They ran to the souvenir store with the same speed and enthusiast together._

_Finishing last was Rei and Aya's team. She was catching her breath when they got back; Rei picked a piece of paper for them. 'What does it say?' She glanced what's written on the paper, 'find the next note inside the ball by the beach?' She noticed a beach ball after the big rock which is placed before the islet. 'I think that's it!'_

_When the newly-wedded couple arrived at the islet, they saw Mami and Yuuya watching the beautiful sky. 'I really am sorry.'_

_Aya stopped searching for the note upon hearing a familiar voice, her husband did the same, of course. She sat behind the rock, 'what are you doing?' He looked at the scene in front of them, '.' He sat beside her._

_Yuuya looked into her eyes, 'I'm sorry too. Mam-'_

_She looked into his eyes, 'shall we do what's written in there?' Mami pulled Yuuya's face to hers, she initiated the kiss then he kissed her back._

_Aya gasped and covered her eyes, 'is it over?'_

_Her husband removed her hands away from her eyes, 'it won't be over yet.'_

_She blushed, 'won't be over yet?'_

_He showed the note to her, 'found this. Shall we go now?'_

_She nodded her head, 'o-okay.' They walked away from the islet; the scene there was hotter than the sun. 'What's written on the note?'_

_He read it for her, 'earn one thousand five hundred yen.' He took his wallet from his pocket, 'let's go.'_

'_That's cheating.'_

'_Really? But I've earned this money.'_

'_I believe it should come from both of us, something that we worked for.'_

'_.'_

_She called the woman reading a book, 'excuse me? We're in a middle of a ga-'_

_She looked at her then back to her book, 'I'm busy.'_

'_Hello,' she waved her hand on a man with surf boards on his arms. 'Would you need some help for a yen?'_

'_No, no-' the man shook his head. 'Wait, I know you.'_

_Aya smiled, 'yeah?'_

'_Of course,' the man looked at her husband. 'Let me guess, are you in a game?' The man noticed the strings on their legs._

_She nodded, 'exactly!'_

'_And you need to have money?'_

'_Absolutely, we need to earn one thousand five hundred yen for this game. So if there's anything that we can-'_

'_There is, I want to buy your dress.'_

'_M-my floral dress?' She blinked her eyes thrice, if she remove her dress she will be left with only her two-piece swimsuit!_

_The man called on someone, 'honey!'_

'_Yes?-' she looked at her, 'what's going on?'_

'_Would you like me to buy her dress for one thousand five hundred yen?'_

'_Wait, you are Rei's husband right?' The woman looked at Rei, 'oh, geez. You're Rei!' The woman clapped her hand, 'what about a kiss for one thousand five hundred yen?'_

_The man looked at the woman who is her wife, 'you don't mean a kiss from him do you?'_

_The woman shook her head, 'silly! No, I want them to kiss in front of us.'_

_Aya shook her head, 'I'll give the dress.'_

'_No.' Rei stopped her, 'you won't.'_

'_It's just a dress.'_

'_It's just a kiss.'_

_The man took a one thousand five hundred yen, 'here.'_

_Aya took the money, 'okay.' He tucked her hair away from her face, 'a kiss it is.' She closed her eyes when he kissed her, she opened her eyes when the kiss ended. 'We could go now.'_

'_Right.'_

_They bowed to the couple before walking away. Sayo and Ran were already there when they arrived._

'_Does this mean I lost?' Aya asked the two._

'_Oh, yeah!' Ran exclaimed, 'where's Mami? I thought Aya will finish last.'_

_Aya and Rei laughed._

'_Shall we proceed with the competition even if Mami's not around yet?' Sayo asked Omoni._

'_I think we shall.' Omoni nodded, 'okay for the last stage we have Ran and Sayo! You two are competing for the title Queen of Enoshima!' The two sisters looked at each other then nodded. 'Here's what you are going to do,'_

'_You can back out now kiddo!' Ran said to her sister while warming up._

'_Kiddo? Yeah, whatever! Call me what you want!' Sayo spinned her head round and round. 'I won't give you the title! I will totally-'_

'_Enough said. Blah! Blah! Blah!' Ran rolled her eyes._

'_For round one on the final challenge will be-' Rei's mother read a note 'guess the song's title! If you two are avid fans of Miley and JB, you should know this. Question number one,' Rei's mother called on Aya. She told her to sing the song for her. Aya just nodded. 'What is the title of this song?'_

_Aya sang, 'When I met you girl my heart went knock knock-'_

_Sayo answered, 'One time!'_

_Ran glared at her sister. 'Blah!'_

'_Correct! Final question for round one,' Rei's mother looked at the last two contender. 'What is the title of this song?'_

_Aya sang, 'Creation shows me what to do. I'm dancing on the floor with you. And when you touch my hand-'_

'_Who owns my heart!' Ran shouted._

'_Tatsuki right?' Her boyfriend asked._

'_Shut up! We're in the middle of the game.' She glared at her boyfriend._

_Omoni takes over the game, 'okay for round two! Guess the missing lyrics of the song!' The two contenders nodded, 'the scores are all one. Here's the first question for round two! Sing the song after Aya.'_

_Aya looked at Omoni's note, she sang, 'let me show you what you're missing..'_

'_Me-me!' Sayo raised her hand, 'paradise with me you're winning girl you don't have to roll the dice. Tell me what you're here for-'_

'_Another point for you! Okay, second question.'_

_Aya sang, 'there is no guarantee that this life is easy-'_

'_When my world is falling apart when there's no light-'_

'_That's enough. The scores are tied up, here's the final round! Since you're competing for the title Queen of Enoshima, you have to at least know something about Enoshima.'_

_Ran sighed, 'seriously?'_

_Sayo smiled, 'that's right.'_

'_Now the question is: what are the three railway stations which serves Enoshima?'_

_Ran answered with a laugh, '__Katase-Enoshima Station__on the__Odakyū Enoshima Line__,__Enoshima Station__on the__Enoshima Electric Railway__. __I think we have a winner, yhay – me!' She rolled her eyes on her sister and sticks her tongue out on her._

'_That's just two, you forgot __Shonan Enoshima Station__on the__Shonan Monorail__. The game is still on!__' Sayo held her hand into a fist._

'_Okay, this is really the final question: Enoshima was the Olympic harbor for Summer Olympics in what year?'_

_Sayo looked at her sister then back at Omoni, '1964!'_

'_And the Queen of Enoshima title goes to Sayo!'_

'_What the-' Ran scratched her head, 'no way! You kiddo-'_

'_Sorry, I got the title, tickets and the meet and greet passes-' she sticks her tongue out on her sister. 'I will see Miley, I will see Bieber-'_

_Ran jumped on her sister, they rolled on the sand 'Oh, really! As if mother and father will allow you to go by your-'_

'_My boyfriend's with me-' Sayo removed her sister's hands away from her face._

'_I don't think-' Sayo was already on top of her sister, she tried to bury her sister on the sand._

'_You really think you can bury me huhh? Oh, come here-' she stood up and ran after her sister._

_Sayo ran from the beach to the islet, she stopped running when she heard some noises. She silenced her sister, 'Quiet, I hear something.' They hid behind the rock and saw a couple nearby._

'_Is that Mami and Yuuya?' Ran asked then covered her sister's eyes. 'That is so explicit!'_

'_Let me see-' Sayo said in a low voice._

'_No, let's go-' Ran said in a whisper._

_The two ran back at the cottage, 'I should've brought my camera-'_

'_Sayo!' Ran eyed her sister._

'_Time to eat!' Rei's mother called them, 'you two, let's eat!' In a second, they were both in front of the table._

_Miyu looked around, 'where's Mami and Yuuya? Has anyone seen them? Ay, where's Yuuya?'_

_Aya blushed and choked, 'What?' She looked at Rei, who is looking at her. They both laughed._

_Sayo answered, 'oh those two-'_

_Ran placed a leafy vegetable inside her mouth, 'are you saying something Sayo?'_

_After a few moments, Mami and Yuuya arrived on the cottage. They were holding hands, Mami's head was resting on Yuuya's shoulder._

'_Where have you been?' Miyu asked Yuuya._

'_Oh, we got stuck up somewhere,' he scratched his head._

'_I won the title; I am now the Queen of Enoshima, just saying.' Sayo said before eating what's on her bowl._

'_Yeah, like who cares? I don't care about being a queen anymore. Just being queen to Yuuya's heart is enough.'_

_Yuuya blushed, 'oh you stop it.'_

'_As if you didn't like-' Mami pinched his nose._

_Aya blushed then looked away, she was wondering what happened when they walked away. They stayed there for more than an hour, right?_

_Ran looked at her sister who was laughing, she noticed Aya was blushing and laughing silently too, then there's Rei who was grinning while eating his meal._

_After the dinner, the girls formed a circle and sat in front of the bonfire. 'What happened back there?' Ran asked Mami._

'_What?' She gulped._

'_We saw you and Yuuya, remember the islet?'_

'_Oh, well-'_

'_What are we talking about here?' Miyu asked, 'did something happen?'_

'_Aside from the noise, kisses,' Sayo recalled what she saw 'what else happened?' _

_Aya just kept quiet, she was blushing so hard._

'_Well-' Mami started to answer_

'_Well?' The girls asked except for Aya._

'_Okay, what happened was we kissed and went a little further than that.' She giggled._

'_Did you give yourself to him?' Ran asked like a mother._

'_In broad daylight?' Miyu rubbed her chin and looked at the fire._

'_Come on, not yet-' Mami blushed._

'_So you are planning-' Sayo concluded._

'_We planned it after the wedding.'_

'_Wedding?' Ran and Sayo exclaimed._

_Mami nodded, 'yes. We're engaged! We'll be married next year.'_

'_Congratulations!' Aya finally spoke a word._

'_Yes, congratulations!' Ran said bitterly._

'_Ran are you okay?' Miyu asked._

'_I'm fine.' She rolled her eyes. 'So, speaking of wedding. How is our newly-wedded friend?' _

_The girls looked at Aya, 'what?'_

'_Tell us what happened.' Miyu encouraged her to say something._

'_What happened where?' Aya asked back._

'_Honeymoon.' Sayo said bluntly._

'_Yes, what happened?' Mami asked with dreamy eyes._

_Ran waited for her answer, 'what? Are we just going to stare all night?'_

_Aya shook her head, 'o-okay. What happened was, we-'_

'_Go on-' Sayo and Miyu nodded._

'_Is this necessary?' Aya asked, they all nodded at her 'we visited Jeju-do, had some shopping, roam around the city, watched the city lights-'_

'_We're not talking about that, what we meant was the intimate scenes!' Mami said in a low but firm voice._

'_I-intimate scenes?' They nodded at her. 'I remember one night among those nights, the stars and the moon were shining down on us.'_

'_Yeah, and?' Ran asked._

_Aya's eyes became dreamy, 'we were talking at the balcony, lying on the floor. He tickled me and I tickled him back, then I noticed that he was on top of me. After a few moments, we kissed.'_

'_It's somewhat getting better, what's next?'_

'_What's next? We kissed, and kissed?'_

'_Skip to the best part!' Miyu suggested._

'_Right!' Sayo said while giggling._

'_Tell me it really happened!' Mami took her hand, 'how does it feel?'_

_Aya's sweat dropped, 'What? It felt great and amazing, I thought I was in a different world?'_

'_Why aren't you sure?' Ran asked. 'I bet Rei's no-good.'_

'_You mean ice-prince is still ice in bed?' Miyu asked Ran._

'_What are we talking about?' Aya asked quite shocked. Bed? What do they mean by that? Someone called on them, it was Rei's mother._

'_Hey, it's time to go!' _

_Aya stood up, 'right!' She left her friends in wonder, 'it's time to go.'_

'_Aya?' It was Rei. 'Are you okay?'_

_Aya's heart raced, that means that there's still blood inside her right? But why does she look pale? 'I-I'm okay.'_

'_It's been a long day.'_

'_Yes,' she looked at him. 'It's just so sad that I didn't get to win the title.'_

'_Do you care so much about that?'_

'_Not really, I just wanted the tickets and passes-' she'd like to add the secret but didn't say about it. 'I like the title the least.'_

'_.'_

'_I mean, I don't care about whoever wins the 'Queen of Enoshima.'_

'_If you like, I could buy you the tickets.'_

'_No, but thank you. I'll just buy for my own.'_

'_You don't want something that comes from me, do you?'_

'_It's not like that. It's just that, you have given me so much.'_

'_So?'_

'_Too much of something is bad.'_

'_Okay.'_

'_Rei?'_

_He looked at her, 'what?'_

_She shook her head, 'nothing.' She embraced him and rested her head on his shoulder. 'I love you.'_

_He just smiled at her. '.'_

_The bus was stopped by Sayo, 'since I'm the queen will it be okay with you my servants if I attach this lock to the fence with my boyfriend?'_

'_Only if you will share your tickets.' Ran said. 'Oh, just make it fast!'_

'_Hey Ran? Don't you want to do-'_

'_Shut up Tatsuki! That is so childish!' Ran rested her head on the window._

_Omoni stood up, 'I have here padlocks with me, a pen and heart chains. Anyone wanted to attach their locks?'_

_Rei's mother asked Aya, 'Hey, Aya! I bought this beautiful lock for you!'_

'_What? I-' she scratched her head then turned to her husband. 'What do you think?'_

_Miyu asked for a padlock, she went outside together with Yamato._

_Sayo and her boyfriend went inside the bus, 'hey, Ran! This will make you lucky. I'm telling you, you should-'_

_Ran stood up and dragged her boyfriend. 'Let's go.'_

_Mami and Yuuya went outside too to attach their padlocks._

_Aya looked at them from the window, her husband stood up. 'What are you waiting for?'_

_She looked at him then smiled, 'really?'_

_Rei's mother gave the padlock especially bought for them. He took the pen, padlock, keys and heart chain. He wrote in Korean language. 'What did you write?'_

_He attached their padlocks away from their friends' locks. '.'_

_She couldn't understand what he wrote. All she can read was the date and the capital letters A and R. _

_She looked inside the bus, Omoni was talking to Rei's mother. They were both laughing. Sayo and her boyfriend was inside too, she was smiling at him and he with her. Everyone was having a good time, she glanced to her right. Mami was embracing Yuuya, she laughed while recalling what she saw this afternoon. On the same side, she saw Ran and Tatsuki fighting over who will throw the keys. She shook her head, on her left side she saw Miyu and Yamato looking at the sky. She looked down the locks and hoped that her love will be everlasting. She also hoped that Rei will love her back. She looked up to him when he held her hand, her eyes stayed on his eyes. He looked down on her and smiled, his eyes were so peaceful._

_He gave her the keys, 'will you do the honor?'_

_She nodded; together with the keys she threw all the negative feelings. From now on, she will live a better and new life with him. What she only left was inner peace, 'I love you, Rei.'_

'_.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I was searching for a better place, but I've come up with Enoshima. By the way, if anyone of you knows the birthday of Aya Hoshino – please tell me! All I know is Rei's birthday which is on March 6, I can't find the others' b-day on the net. Thank you in advance! Oyasumi Nasai! Amai Yume! Xoxo.


	40. The Dreamer: One Lie

**Disclaimer: **All the creative rights belong to its original creator Mihona Fuji!

**Author's Note: **40th chapter? Yhey! I don't know what to say – thank you so much for supporting this fiction story! We've reached this (4o chapters), because you guys continue to read it! LOL! Read and enjoy today's update. Xoxo.

* * *

><p><strong>clever keith<strong>**:** Let's take a break from the storm. It's been a while since we saw them happy, right? Haha. Omoni and Rei's mother are the best! Yuuya and Mami – one more thing to celebrate because they're okay now! Yhey! About the ring, we'll figure it out and same with the padlocks – soon! Hehe. Oh, thanks to you too! If you have any more suggestion – just tell me. I'm glad to hear it! (", Thank you so much for the continuous support! Have a good day! (",

**angeLsapphire:** That's okay, angelsapphire.*winks* Thank you for loving the chapter! Yhey! Yep, yep – that's final! They'll have twins! Kisa and Kira are cute names – does it mean anything? Tell me! Just give me suggestions on their twin's names! (", Oh, you got that right! Rei didn't want them to see Aya's body. LOL! He said, it's for his eyes only! LOL! Oh, yeah. I wonder what Rei wanted to say. Hmm. Haha. We'll find that out! (",

**Camryholicz:** Yeah, storm's finally out the area! Whew! Ran was sad it's about her relationship with Tatsuki, but don't worry it's not a very big problem. It'll be solved before we even find out what happened. LOL! Are we hearing wedding bells? Of course, although their wedding will take place next year! Yhey, congrats to Yuuya and Mami! (", Thanks for liking the previous chapter! Hurrah! Of course, the fireflies scenes were captured! As well as their sweet scenes in the balcony! LOL! Thank you so much for the continuous support! Thanks for reading and reviewing! And yes, we're on the 40th chapter already! Yhey! (", Just give me more time, it'll happen soon. LOL! (",

**dyalicious:** Arigatou! Thanks for liking it! Yhay! (", So am I, I'm happy for our newly-engaged couple! About Ran, don't worry about her it's just a simple problem – it'll be resolved soon before we knew it! *wink* Another storm is right on the line, stay tune for that. (", Thanks for the info! I was thinking of a surprise party for Aya, but since her birthday's between March and April I wouldn't write a surprise for now. Again, thank you so much for the info! (",

**luckyclover15**: I hope she really was born in September! Hehe. Yeah, that's what I think too! I don't know if I could go there, maybe in my dreams. LOL! With sharks around? Oh, that is so cool! I want to see them and touch their teeth, see if my finger will bleed. They're so cute! When I think of Sharks, I remember Finding Nemo. Anyway, yes at least everyone seems to be okay. And yes, they'reo n their way to have the twin! It wouldn't take nine months, promise! (",

**L: **Thank you! Oh, since you love them so much read them on this chapter! I guess we'll be seeing them more. LOL! I want to see the magazine too! (Pre-nuptial pictures will be delivered too!) LOL! About Ran and Tatsuki, they had some small issues, but don't worry everything will be fine. (", The three tanned girls, I don't know how to name them. Do they even have names in the anime/manga? LOL! I'm sorry, I like them both but don't worry they won't appear in my story – won't even sing or dance. LOL! Thanks for reading and reviewing! (",

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>The Dreamer: One Lie"<strong>_

'_Iie, you don't have to go back in Tokyo-' she glanced at the door from which Omoni walked out. The woman went outside because someone has arrived. Who could that be? Aya prayed that it wasn't Rei because she would have to call him first. 'I'm okay, yeah but- mom?' her mother hangs up on her, she slightly slapped her forehead._

'_Is your head still in pain?' It was Rei's mother who asked her the question; she kissed the top of her head._

_Omoni went inside the house with Rei's father, he kissed his wife on her forehead. 'Oh, I missed you!' She embraced him, 'I really missed you!'_

'_What are we waiting for? Aren't they moving out yet?' Rei's father asked his wife when she released him from her embrace._

_Moving out? Who's moving out? Aya blinked her eyes thrice, 'moving out?'_

_Rei's mother prepared the table, 'yes. It's better if you move in our house, it's bigger-' she placed the mat on the table._

'_Ahuh, and so I could stay too!' Omoni nodded her head and winked an eye on her._

'_It's not just that, but so we could check up on you.' Rei's father helped his wife to prepare the table. 'It's been so empty without you-' he said to his wife._

_Rei's mother wrapped her arm around his, 'really?' _

_Aya blushed watching the two, she looked at herself. She was told by Rei's mother and Omoni to wear traditional clothing. 'Aya? You don't look fine.'_

'_O-Omoni, I-I'm fine.' She assured._

'_Rei will be very happy,' she embraced her. 'We're so happy!'_

_She just smiled, 'yes.' She looked at her phone and was about to dial her husband's number when a car arrived, she sighed. She knew it was Rei._

_Rei's mother told them to sit on the dining area, 'Aya?'_

_Aya sat on the chair, her heart was racing, 'Hai?'_

'_This is your moment,' she embraced her with tears in her eyes._

'_This is my moment?' Aya nodded her head, 'okay but please don't cry anymore.'_

'_I'm just happy.' Rei's mother stood straight and tapped her right cheek. 'I'm really happy.' She went to the front door to open it for her son._

'_Mom?'_

_She embraced him, '.'_

'_Why are you still here?' He shook his head when he noticed her emotional state. 'I thought you're leaving already?'_

'_Don't say that,' she accompanied him to the dining area. 'Aren't you happy that I'm still here?'_

'_No.' He answered right away._

'_Still cold!' Omoni glared at Rei._

_He looked at the dining area, there was Omoni, his mother and father?He wondered why his father was there too. 'You all don't plan to live here, do you?' Rei noticed his wife's clothing, 'what's with the dress?'_

_Aya looked at her husband, 'T-they made me wear this.'_

_Rei's mother whispered to his ear, 'idiot, you should be complimenting your wife!'_

'_What's going on?' Rei asked quite irritated. _

_Omoni and Rei's mother raised their eyebrows on Aya, saying that it was time for her to say it._

_Aya hastily stood up, 'if you will just excuse me-' she grabbed her husband's arm, 'and Rei?'_

'_You could just say it here-' Omoni suggested._

_Rei's mother pushed her elbow on Omoni's stomach._

'_What?' Omoni pushed an elbow back._

_Rei's mother looked at Omoni then at Aya, 'no, take your time. This is your moment!'_

'_That hurts!' Omoni touched her stomach._

_Aya blushed and nodded; she led him upstairs to their bedroom. She locked the door when he got in. 'This will only take a minute.'_

'_Will only take a minute?' He looked at her, 'no take your time' then smiled._

'_Okay. I've got to ask you something.' She sat beside him._

_He can't stop smiling inside his head at how things are getting fast. 'It's a yes.'_

'_I haven't told you what it is yet-'_

'_I think I know what you want,' he leaned forward to kiss her 'this.'_

'_Not that,' she shook her head._

'_Not that?' He stood up, 'then why did you bring him here? Everyone's acting so weird.'_

'_It's because I said one lie.'_

'_You lied?'_

_She nodded, 'I did.'_

'_Tell me about it.'_

_**I climbed the glass stairs, at the last third to the last step I noticed Omoni and Mom playing inside the baby's room. At first they were happy, after a while they stood side by side in front of the crib. I can't hear what they were talking about, but I'm sure it was a sad topic because if it weren't then why were they crying? I walked to our bedroom to get dressed; I planned to search for a job.**_

_**After taking a bath, I wore a white top with black blazer and a pencil cut skirt, I paired it up with red stilettos. I kept my face pale, I mean without make-up. Once I'm ready, I walked out the bedroom. Omoni and Rei's mother were at the front door when I ascended the wooden stairs. I noticed that their bags are with them, perhaps they were about to leave.**_

"_**Are you leaving already?" My heart suddenly felt heavy. They nodded at me, "why?"**_

"_**I think we just have to leave." Omoni looked at her bags, "I'll just fly back to Seoul."**_

"_**Don't worry we'll come back-" Rei's mother promised.**_

"_**You can always come back, of course!" Omoni shrieked at her, "You're just near them."**_

"_**We'll visit Seoul one day." I smiled at Omoni.**_

"_**Is that a promise?" She asked then smiled back.**_

_**I nodded at her, "I will visit you both." I embraced them both, "I'm going to miss you!"**_

_**Rei's mother asked where I was heading, "oh, I'm going to look for a job."**_

"_**Oh, not today." Omoni shook her head, I asked why. "We're going to see a doctor, remember?"**_

"_**A doctor? For what?"**_

_**Rei's mother held my arm, "to see what the problem is."**_

"_**Problem on what? I'm not sick anymore."**_

"_**Of course you're not!" Omoni laughed, "We'll have to find out why you're not pregnant yet."**_

_**P-pregnant? I started to panic inside, "pregnant?"**_

_**When we got in the hospital, we were given a number and were asked to take a seat on the waiting area. My number was fourteen, I glanced at the other women people who were there at the waiting area. There were pregnant women perhaps they were there for their monthly check-up and a couple of ladies my age. I wonder if they're here for the same reason. Since Omoni and Rei's mother was busy talking, I looked for someone to talk to. The door from the clinic fell open, swallowing a young lady. Observing her looks, I bet she cried. But why? I bit my lower lip, what kind of check-up was being done in there? Bits of sweat started to form on my forehead, I blinked and sighed. The signboard changed from three to four, there were ten patients left before me.**_

"_**Are you okay?"**_

_**I glanced on my left side, a lady asked me. "Somewhat."**_

"_**Is this your first time?"**_

"_**F-first time?" I nodded, "hey, do you know what kind of check-up they do in here? I'm really clueless-"**_

"_**So, this is really your first time?"**_

"_**Honestly, yes."**_

"_**Since it's your first time I guess you'll have a Pap smear test."**_

"_**P-pap smear test?" I gasped, "But it's for pregnant women, isn't it?"**_

"_**Not really."**_

_**My knees became weak, I think I lost my senses – what am I going to do? If what this lady has told me was true, oh my! I searched for Omoni and Rei's mother but they weren't on their seats.**_

_**I walked to the hall, hoping I could find them somewhere. At the end of the hallway, I saw a board that says 'Nursery Room' with an arrow sign on the left side. I looked at around me; there was still no sign of Omoni and Rei's mother. Slowly, I walked down the hallway and made a turn on the left. I saw Omoni and Rei's mother, looking through the glass. I stopped walking when I heard Rei's mother and Omoni crying. My heart felt crushed when I heard them talking.**_

"_**I hope everything's all right; I wanted to have a grandchild." Rei's mother admiringly gazed at the babies.**_

"_**I wanted a baby, I never had one." Omoni cried more.**_

_**I don't know if I should laugh, but maybe I shouldn't. I didn't know that they were so serious and ardent on having a grandchild. I sighed and went back to the waiting area; upon walking to the hallway I met Miyu.**_

"_**Aya?"**_

_**I looked up and suddenly smiled, "Miyu."**_

"_**What's wrong?"**_

_**I shook my head, "nothing."**_

"_**I know you're not okay." We sat down the bench; she held both of my hands. "You can tell me anything."**_

_**I don't know what to feel, I'm scared to go inside the clinic. I am so nervous and my heart was in a total panic! I looked at the signboard, how can it change so fast? I know it was still four when I left, how can it change from four to ten? Now there's only three more left before m turn! I closed my eyes and looked for some answers, when I opened my eyes Miyu was looking at me. She was more concern than when we first saw each other today. "Miyu?"**_

"_**Yes?" **_

"_**Will you help me?"**_

'_That's what happened? You asked Miyu to help you on what?' Rei went to the door._

'_Wait, I'm not through yet.'_

"_**What? But why would you do that?"**_

"_**I'm scared to have that kind of test!" I looked at Miyu with pleading eyes. "Please?"**_

"_**You're not just scared, tell me what else? Is that the main reason?"**_

_**I looked down and recalled what I saw in front of the Nursery Room, "Omoni and Mom, they were so sad. I wish I could make them happy." Miyu stood up, I forced a smile. **_

"_**Okay."**_

'_I told them I was-'_

"_**Omoni, Mom!" They were still there where I left them, in front of the Nursery Room. They hid their faces and created a happy look when they saw me.**_

"_**Aya!" Rei's mother smiled, "are you ready? Is it your turn already?"**_

"_**Let's go." Omoni took my hand.**_

"_**Mom? Omoni?" I called them both.**_

"_**Yes?" Omoni said.**_

"_**What is it?" Rei's mother asked.**_

_**I took the box inside my bag and showed them the test card. Omoni and Rei's mother wheezed.**_

"_**T-two lines?" Rei looked at Omoni, "This means-"**_

"_**It's positive!" Omoni screamed.**_

"_**Ye-" they embraced me.**_

"_**You should've told us earlier!" Omoni asked for my number, "is it your turn now?"**_

"_**What? Why?" I looked at her then at Rei's mother.**_

"_**We have to check the baby." Rei's mother smiled at me.**_

"_**We missed my turn, and I- I, you know I um-"**_

"_**Of course! You wanted to visit the doctor with your husband, right?" Rei's mother held my hand, "he still doesn't any of this, does he?"**_

'_You told them you're pregnant?' He laughed at her._

_She threw a pillow on his face, '.'_

'_Oh, don't drag me to this-' He reached for the door knob; she stopped him by holding the knob too._

'_You should've seen their faces-' she looked at him with lament in her eyes._

'_So you lied?' He asked._

'_I know it was a bad thing to do, but if you were in my shoes what will you do?'_

'_I'll tell them the truth.'_

'_.'_

'_You never should've lied-' he tightened his grip on the door knob._

'_It's as if you never lied,' she said in a soft voice and released her hold from the knob, 'fine. I'll tell them the truth and make them all feel sad.'_

_She walked after him, they ascended the stairs together. 'Omoni, mom, dad?' I stopped walking on the last step. 'Rei was right, maybe I should just-'_

_He wrapped his hand around her waist, 'what she wanted to say was. We're moving out, we decided that it'll be best if we live in our big house.'_

'_Is that true?' Rei's mother stood up, 'I am so happy!'_

'_That's the best decision you've ever made!' Rei's father tapped his son's back._

'_That means I could live here in Tokyo!' Omoni clapped her hands._

_Aya looked at Rei, when he looked at her he gave her wink. 'We will move out this weekend.'_

'_This weekend?' Omoni pouted her lips then looked at Rei's mother._

'_Why not tomorrow? We'll do all the work!' Rei's mother suggested._

'_Yes, why not the soonest as tomorrow?' Rei's father asked his son._

'_I'll let Aya decide on that.' He looked at her, now everyone's looking at her._

_She cleared her throat, 'well-' she kicked her husband's leg._

_He looked at her, 'what?'_

_She whispered to his ear 'what should I say? You're the one who decided on that!'_

'_Who started this?' He asked back in a low voice._

'_When would it be?' Rei's mother demanded for answer, 'come on. We have to arrange a party after.'_

'_We will just move out this weekend because we have a lot of things to do-' She looked at her husband, 'right?'_

'_Don't tire yourself hard, Aya.' Omoni reminded her._

'_I won't. Shall we eat?' Aya asked._

'_I am thinking if it's a girl, we should name her Ayie!' Omoni took a piece of paper and a pen. 'Or maybe Eia, what do you think?'_

'_I don't like it, how about Ayri?' Rei's mother looked at her husband._

'_Ayri? That's good. What if it's a boy?'_

'_A boy? Hmm. What do you want to name him?'_

'_Irie, it means good, pleasant, happy.' Rei's father turned to his son, 'what do you think?'_

'_Irie is good.' He nodded and looked at his blushing wife. 'Aya?'_

_She nodded too, 'that's a good name, Irie?'_

_Omoni nodded, 'so that's the child's name?'_

_Rei's mother shook her head, 'no, it's not final yet. We have to find the best names! And oh,' she looked at Omoni, 'you have to help me renovate the rooms-'_

'_Wait, do you plan to create a baby's room?' Omoni took another piece of paper, 'what else do you plan to do?'_

'_I want to have a secret room for babies, playground outside the house; their rooms when they grow up should be like a princess' bedroom if it's a girl-'_

'_Don't you think it's too early for that?' Rei asked._

_The two ignore him, 'I want my grandchildren to have their own ice skating rink so it'll be cold in summer, court, party house, what else?'_

'_I guess that should be all for now.'_

'_Right!'_

_After the dinner, Aya helped with the dishes. 'What are you doing?' Rei's mother asked._

'_Leave this to me-'_

_Omoni took the sponge from her, 'no. Go upstairs and take a rest.'_

_Aya shook her head, 'no, let me do this. Please?'_

_Omoni shook her head. 'Don't be stubborn.'_

_Rei's mother pushed her away._

'_But I-'_

'_No more buts, good night!' Rei's mother waved a hand._

_Aya looked at the two, she embraced them both. 'Good night.' She felt so guilty, 'are you sure?'_

_The two nodded, Rei's mother kissed her forehead. 'Sleep now my dear.'_

'_O-okay.'_

_She went upstairs; her husband was talking to his father at the balcony. She headed inside their bedroom, she walked to the bathroom to brush and freshen herself. After changing her clothes, she went out and bade good night to her father-in-law. She crawled on the bed and covered herself with the blanket, her husband went in. 'Sleeping already?' She nodded. She was still awake when her husband finished taking a shower; she covered her eyes with the blanket. 'I know you're awake.'_

'_If so, then why are you changing here?' She asked, not breathing for a while._

'_Am I not allowed to change in our bedroom?' He searched for his clothes inside the cabinet._

'_What's the bathroom for?' She said still buried and hiding under the blanket._

'_Taking a bath?'_

'_Yes, and?'_

'_And what do I have to hide?'_

'_D-don't say that.' She blushed, 'y-you have to hide everything.'_

'_You're stuttering, are you nervous? It's not like you haven't seen.'_

'_Stop it, I didn't mean to- I-I didn't mean what happened.'_

'_Aya?'_

'_.'_

'_Aya?'_

'_What?'_

'_Show me your face.'_

'_Why would I do that?'_

'_I want to see the face of the person I'm talking to.'_

'_Are you dressed?'_

'_Yes.'_

'_Fully dressed?'_

_He looked at himself and grabbed a sleeveless shirt. 'Now, yes.'_

'_O-okay.' She sat up and removed the blanket away from her blushing face. 'Now what?'_

_He sat beside her, 'we have to talk.'_

'_Aren't we talking now?'_

'_About your lie?'_

'_You went with it.'_

'_Yeah.'_

'_Thank you. They were so happy.'_

_He nodded, 'very happy.'_

'_You don't realize what you did, didn't you?'_

_She looked at him in question, 'what do you mean?'_

'_For every lie, there's a consequence.'_

'_You mean to say that, what?'_

'_You can't lie forever; actually you only have a few months left.'_

'_What is this about again?'_

'_You're not pregnant.'_

'_I know.'_

'_You can't pretend that you are when you're not.'_

'_What am I going to do? Should I buy the foam to create baby bumps? And then we'll adopt a baby?'_

_He threw a pillow on her face, 'is your mind awake now?'_

_She frowned on him, 'test tube baby!'_

'_.'_

'_Artificial Insemination!'_

'_.'_

'_Or why don't you create a baby?'_

'_Yeah.'_

_She nodded, 'yes. That's possible,'_

'_Of course.'_

'_I'll make the lie become true!' Her eyes sparkled, 'you will create a baby while I'm asleep.'_

'_W-'_

'_Tomorrow, I will buy a-'_

'_Wait, what did you say? While you're asleep?'_

_She nodded thrice, 'you agreed when I said that it's possible so-'_

'_No.'_

'_No?'_

'_That's never possible, what do you think of me?'_

'_I think that you are a great man. You could do that,' she said like she's telling him to buy her a candy 'right?'_

'_Don't even think about it, I can't imagine that. I will never do that-'_

'_Why? That's the only way.'_

'_.'_

'_Please?'_

'_It's easy for you to say, that's difficult and inappropriate as well.'_

'_.'_

'_Why can't you just be awake?'_

_She murmured, 'even if I'm awake it'll end up like that - with me losing consciousness.'_

'_Did you say something?'_

'_I-I didn't, could I just take a drink then?'_

'_Definitely not! I don't want to happen that again.'_

'_Again? What happened? What are you talking about?'_

'_Remember when you drank Shochu?'_

_She shook her head, 'I can't remember, what happened?'_

_**He opened and closed the front door; headed upstairs and stopped in front of their bedroom. As he opened the door, he saw her sleeping quietly like a baby; he noticed that there was a smell of flowers and a bit of alcohol as he walk inside their bedroom. Is that a new scent, he wondered? He opened the cabinet and looked for his sleeping clothes which include just his boxers. He removed all his clothes off and entered the bathroom, after refreshing himself he made his way out. She was on the same form when he walked back in; He lay himself beside her – embracing her skinny frame and flawless smooth pale white skin. He smelled a bit of alcohol from her, did she drink? Perhaps, because of everything that happened, right? "**__**It will be over soon." He whispered to her.**_

_**After counting a thousand times, his eyes begin to shut but when she moved sideways and shake a bit as if it was cold, his sleep drifted away from him. "A-Aya?" She was still shaking, "Aya? Are you okay?"**_

_**He smelled the alcohol from her breathing, it was so tempting he wanted to kiss her. He gulped controlling what he was feeling inside, "Aya? Hey?" He checked her forehead and realized that she was sick. He hurriedly got dressed and went outside to search for a drugstore to buy a thermometer, Kool-fever and medicine.**_

"_**Rei?" When he returned home, she was still shaking. He switched the lights on. "Rei?"**_

"_**." The blanket was already on the floor; he picked it up and found a bottle of Shochu under the bed. He shook his head, "Why didn't you tell me that you'll drink tonight?" He looked at the bottle, imagining she drank from it.**_

"_**I hate, I hate, I hate – you!" She sat up and pointed at no one. "I really really hate you!" Then she cried, "I mean, I love you. I really really love you! That's what I wanted to say." She rested herself on a pillow, trying to fit herself on it. "Cold, cold-" then she rolled on the left side of the bed and fell. He helped her out by carrying her back to the bed, "Do you still love her? Why? Yuuya! Rei doesn't love me, he loves Ran. I wish I could just love someone else. But why am I calling you, Yuuya? You hate me. Who loves me anyway? Tell me-" She looked at the guy who was carrying her. "Do you love me?" She leaned in, touching his neck and gave him a kiss filled with anger, hatred, passion and sadness.**_

"_**Aya you're-" They fell on the bed, with her on top of him. He pulled away from her, causing her to leave scratch marks on his neck. "You're drunk." He caressed his neck.**_

"_**You don't love me. I know it," she smiled at him. "But it's okay." She started to call out names, "Do you know Rei?" She called him. 'What about Ran?' She called her, "Ran! Do you know her?" then she called on Yuuya last before she fell asleep.**_

'_What did I say?'_

'_It's nothing important.'_

'_I was the one who did that? I mean those scratches?'_

_He nodded._

'_Why did I do that?'_

'_You were mad.'_

'_I see-'_

'_That's not the point; the thing is you can't drink – period!'_

'_Okay, I'll think of a better solution to my problem.' She glanced up at him through her eyelashes, 'couldn't you just really do it when I'm as-'_

'_A big no and don't even ask that again.'_

'_If you ever changed your mind-'_

'_No.'_

'_I thought you wanted to do that.' She blushed on what she just said._

'_Yes.'_

'_See? What's the problem?'_

'_I wanted to but not with a sleeping maiden.'_

'_I don't get it.'_

'_.'_

'_What difference will it make?'_

'_A big difference-'_

_She leaned her back on the bed rest, 'explain.'_

_He placed a pillow behind her back, 'it's hard to explain.'_

'_Why? It's not like it's your first time.'_

'_What if I told you that it would be my first time?'_

_She laughed, 'what?' and wiped a tear. 'No, I wouldn't believe that.'_

'_Why?'_

'_Like what you used to tell me, you're just a man.'_

'_You're right, it's not like it would be my first time - if ever.'_

'_.'_

'_How many?'_

'_How many what?'_

'_How many girls did you sleep with?'_

'_Does it matter?'_

'_To me?'_

'_Yeah, am I asking the bed?'_

'_Silly.'_

'_It's all in the past.'_

'_More than your age?'_

'_No.'_

'_How many?'_

'_If I tell you would it change a thing?'_

_She shook her head, 'why did you sleep with them and don't tell me it's because you're a man?' She smiled at him._

'_Come here,' he rested her head on his chest, 'because I'm just a man-'_

'_I told you not to say that-'_

'_I'm not through yet,' he looked down on her 'because that's what they want.'_

'_The girls want that? I don't think so-'_

'_You're different to them; you're a very rare species.'_

'_I don't like the sound of it – the species sound makes me feel like I'm not human.'_

'_You're unique.'_

'_Rei?'_

'_Hn?'_

'_Why did you reject me when I first confessed my feelings for you?'_

'_.'_

'_Rei?'_

'_I already told you why.'_

'_Because you're my first love? That's not a valid reason.'_

'_Because you're different.'_

'_So, you mean to say that if I were like everybody else you would date me when I confessed?'_

'_Yes, but I bet we won't be ending up like this.'_

'_You're right.'_

'_Aya?'_

'_Hai?'_

'_Tell me, why don't you want to do it even with me?'_

'_I didn't say that I didn't want to.'_

'_So you want it too?' He wrapped his arms around her._

'_I'll clarify what I said' she blushed 'I want to but not as much as you do.' _

'_.'_

'_I'm still scared and I don't know what I will do and they say it was painful.'_

'_They say it's painful?'_

'_Yes,' she nodded and lowered her voice 'and bloody too. Some say you won't even move for a while.' _

'_That's what's holding you back?'_

'_Not just that, kissing alone is-'_

'_Is?'_

'_Is very I-I don't know. I can't explain, but I just feel that I might die.'_

'_Yeah, it's just either you will die or you'll feel alive.'_

'_That doesn't help.'_

'_What do you plan now?'_

'_Plan about what?'_

'_We're moving out-'_

'_Wait a minute, you know about it even before I could tell you that I lied, do you?'_

_He nodded, 'yes.'_

'_How? I mean, why did you let me say it?'_

'_I just want it to come from you.'_

'_Did Omoni or your mother call you?'_

'_No, my dad did. He didn't actually say it-'_

"_**Hello? Dad?"**_

"_**Rei? Why don't you just move in to our house?"**_

"_**You called me just to say that?"**_

"_**Yes, our house is bigger and-"**_

"_**No. Our house is fine unless you tell me what is up?"**_

'_So your dad told you?'_

'_Yes.'_

'_How can you act like you didn't know?'_

'_So?'_

'_So what?'_

'_What do you plan to do?'_

'_I don't want to tell them the truth; they'll be sad or maybe mad at me. I can't take away their happiness.'_

'_You're telling me that you're just leaving the lie a lie?'_

'_I told you I'll make the lie true.'_

'_How can you do that?'_

'_J-just give me time.'_

'_One lie can cause more lies-'_

'_Is that a tip coming from the expert or a tip based on experience?'_

'_Neither.'_

'_Well,'_

'_.'_

'_Okay.'_

'_.'_

'_You know what?'_

'_.'_

_She looked outside the window as if reading something there, 'years ago I could've given myself to someone for money.' She recalled that day when Ran slapped her, 'I'm thankful that Ran came along; she stopped me from subsidized dating. I thought that it's okay for as long as I don't sell my heart. I was close to giving myself for money, but that day?' She sighed, 'I realized that I'm more than money. I am more than anything and that I should treasure myself and give 'my everything' to only one person. I told myself that my first will be my last. He will have my first kiss, all my firsts – and when you told me to stay, I knew it was you.' She smiled, 'from then on I became someone who cannot separate her heart from her body – I promised myself that I will give myself to the one I love and that he could only have me if he could give me just the same -' when she looked at him he was already asleep. 'If you could just tell me you love me too then that one lie-' She removed his arms around her to turn the lights off. She covered him with blanket and slept beside him. 'Good night.' She looked at his sleeping form, 'my dream.' She kissed his lips and wrapped his arms around her._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Don't you like the name Irie for the baby boy? Tell me what you like. What names should Rei and Aya give to their twin? I'm open to suggestions! And if the names have their meanings, indicate it too! Thank you in advance. LOL! Xoxo.


	41. The Dreamer: The Good News

**Disclaimer: **All the creative rights still belong to its original creator Mihona Fuji! Hail Mihona!

**Author's Note: **Yo! Good evening, here's the 41st chapter! La la la la la! Does anyone want to see Katase because he's here and for the 42nd chapter it'll all be about him – sorry! LOL! Anyway, read and enjoy! Xoxo.

* * *

><p><strong>Camryholicz:<strong> It is so rare because she's too kind. And yes, it'll come true! Don't worry, she'll try hard to make it come true! LOL! I bet it was difficult all the time, just being near her makes our ice-prince melt! Haha. You were disappointed about that? Okay, I'll find a way to make up for that. You want it to be both their first? Hmm. Let's see, let's see – I'll consider that? What if, maybe he never really did it with them? Just a few things but not that? What do you think? Hmm. Of course it's possible! I'll think of it! (", Thank you so much for the suggestions, I love their meanings too! It fits for their babies since their parents were both bright! *wink* (", Oh, I will hold on to that promise! Thank you! I have a promise too, I will finish this story. I just don't know when. Maybe when Aya has conceived the babies? Hehe. (",

**dyalicious:** Yes, lying is a bad thing. But don't worry, our dear Aya is trying to find a way to make it true! Oh, well. What if Rei was just pretending to be asleep? Hmm. We'll see! Haha. Of course, they will make them soon! Just give me time to write that. Yhey! (", Thank you for the suggestions! I was thinking maybe we should cast lots? Because I am having a hard time as to what names to give them! LOL! About the baby's room of my sister, yes it's almost done! Actually it turned out to be a kid's room instead of a baby's room. LOL! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! (",

**angeLsapphire:** You have three reviews for one chapter! Yhey! I was smiling so wide when I've read your reviews. Owh, you were just so excited as I am! Haha. Kira? Yes, that's cute and the Kisa too! Hmm. I don't know what's with Rei, I wonder why it is so difficult for him to say those three words. Hehe. But of course, he will say it soon! Just wait! (", Oh, you don't want them to live with Rei's parents? Hmm. But I thought they could take care of Aya when she becomes pregnant. Hehe. But okay, I'll think of it. Hmm. Ash Sayuri, I love the Sayuri it reminds me of Amamiya Sayuri. Himemiya, that's good too Hime means princess right? Hmm. Okay, you all have suggested good names. I will surely draw lots now. LOL! Thanks for the suggestions! No, it was okay – I mean the errors! Don't worry about that! LOL! Thank you so much for liking my story! Yhey! (",

**luckyclover15****:** Thank you! (", Yeah, she lied but don't worry – it'll come true anyway! Hehe. Oh, so you were serious about the sharks? Now I'm pretty scared, isn't that dangerous? LOL! But I wish sharks were good, I think they look cute – I don't know. Like I said, I think of Finding Nemo when I hear shark. Yume means dream that's great since Aya is a dreamer! Yeah, Kei and Yuki sound good. Hmm. Thanks for the suggestion! Yhey! (",

**clever keith****:** Hello there clever keith! (", Yes, there's a story about a lady who pretended to be pregnant. Actually there are a lot of stories about that. (", I'll go for your second suggestion which will make him accidentally say those three words – soon! Yhey! Thanks, and you're right! I'm on my way to create a whole series – if you didn't mention I wouldn't have noticed it! Cheers to us! Yhey! (",

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>The Dreamer: The Good News"<strong>_

_Aya stood in front of the building where her husband dropped her off, the building doesn't mirror its age. It reflects prestige and authority over publications in Japan. Today, she was hoping to become one of its accomplished writers. Entering the building with a smile, she kept her works near her chest praying that one of it will lead her to become a writer!_

_She walked over the human resources department, 'Good morning, how may I help you?'_

'_Good morning,' she bowed her head and looked at the calling card her husband gave her this morning 'I'm looking for Miss- '_

'_You must be Miss Aya Hoshino-Otohata?'_

_She nodded, 'yes, that would be me.'_

'_Please proceed to the fifth floor of this building and look for Miss Anne, she's her administrative assistant.'_

'_Thank you.' She moved her eyes around the building and searched for the elevator. She found it on the right side, the doors were opened. Before she can even enter the elevator, a model-like figure went running before her making her lose her balance and scatter her paper works on the floor. When she looked up, the elevator was already full and the person who caused it just looked at her then back at her phone. She didn't even apologize, how mean! She picked her paper works up, sighing._

_She looked for Miss Anne when she arrived at the fifth floor; she was accompanied to the executive room where she was told to wait. After half an hour, a woman in fashionable clothing entered the room. She stood up and bowed her head slightly when the woman called her, 'Good morning.'_

'_I'm Miss Hino, the Edior-In-Chief of Women's Mag. You'll take the exam first; if you successfully passed then we'll proceed with the interview.' She said sternly to her._

'_Yes, ma'am.'_

'_And Miss Aya?'_

'_Yes?'_

'_Even if your husband assured how good you are, we still have to go with the process. ' She looked at her one last time then left the room, leaving her blank._

_She passed the exam having a perfect score, after that she was called by Miss Anne for the interview. She went to the magazine's boardroom. She was told to take a seat, so she did. 'How long have you been writing?'_

'_I've been writing since I was a kid-'_

'_No, I mean. Do you have any previous works in writing?'_

'_I have none, ma'am. But I can show you some of my works,' she placed her paper works above the table._

'_No need,' she pause 'tell me, what do you write?'_

'_I write short stories, beauty tips, fashion and everything about life.'_

_The woman nodded while she was speaking, 'would you like to be one of my Editorial Assistants?'_

_She nodded 'yes ma'am.'_

'_Be here at eight in the morning, we'll discuss about the next month's issue, let's see if you can be part of this world.' She said the four last words with slight disdain on it. The EIC stood up, 'tomorrow's the photo shoot too for our next month's cover girl. Actually, we'll have the interview and photo shoot first.' After the handshake she looked at her, scrutinizing her physique. 'I'll be leaving now, talk to Miss Anne about what you have to know about our magazine and how you should be, I mean your duties – things like that.'_

'_Yes, ma'am. Thank you.'_

_The woman looked at her bitterly. 'No, you should thank your husband, if it weren't for him I wouldn't be considering you.' She left without even smiling._

_She didn't even read over her works, she somehow felt sad knowing that she got hired just because of her husband. Does that mean she doesn't deserve it? She found Miss Anne writing something on the front desk, 'hey. I just wanted to-'_

'_I think I know what you want. Here it is..' She opened the drawer and handed a book to her, 'see you tomorrow.' She continued what she was doing before she called her. She left after giving her thanks._

_Outside the building, she waited for a cab. She took her phone out and dialed her husband's number, she was about to enter the cab who stopped in front of her when someone hopped in, it was the same lady from this morning! The said lady waved her hand on her, 'Au revoir!'_

_Out of annoyance, she glared at her. She called on another cab, and then remembered she was calling her husband. 'Hello? Yes, I'm sorry. I'm here. I just wanted to thank you. Yes, I'm an EA. Yes, I wanted to be a writer. No, don't call her. I'm okay with being an EA; I think it's a good thing. Yes, I'm sure. Yes, that's it. Rei? I love you. I just wanted you to know that. Yes? Dinner? When? Tonight? Okay. I-I'll be there.' He had ended the call but she was still holding her phone near her ears as if the call was recorded and she was playing it over and over. It's a date, right? They will have a date tonight? She jumped and noticed that the cab was waiting for her, she tuck her hair behind her ears. As if it could hide her embarrassment._

_Upon returning at home, she noticed a lady walking on the streets of Shibuya. Without a doubt, it was Ran! Basing from colored hair and a streak? She told the driver to stop the car; she paid the bill and called out on her friend. When she faced her, her friend looked sad. 'What's wrong?'_

'_.'_

'_Is it about Tatsuki?'_

'_No, don't mention that monkey's name.'_

_Aya sat by a nearby bench, 'come on. I know you two have a problem.'_

'_I don't have a problem, he has a problem. That retarded guy!' She noticed that a vein could pop any moment, she was really upset._

_She encouraged her friend. 'Tell me about it.'_

'_It's nothing.' Her friend walked away._

_She followed her, 'okay. If it's nothing then why do you look sad?' She saw an ice-cream booth. 'Want some ice-cream?'_

_Ran nodded, she bought her a gallon of ice-cream._

'_Sometimes just letting it out can make a big difference-'_

'_The thing is he's so annoying.'_

'_Annoying?'_

'_Yes. I wonder why I ever chose that guy among others!'_

'_Don't say that, you said you have something in common.'_

_Ran nodded and finished her ice-cream. Aya looked at her in shock, 'wow. You are a big-eater, how did you do that?'_

'_I have a big appetite for food.'_

'_You mean to say that you regret being with him?'_

'_No. I love being with him, but sometimes I get irritated with him.'_

'_Like on what particular case?'_

'_He can't give me a decent gift!'_

'_At least he gives you a gift, don't you think?'_

'_He always says that he loves me, and if I didn't answer him back he will walk away and give me that dramatic look, leaving me with guilt. Stupid guy!'_

'_You don't like being told that he loves you?' Aya bought an ice-cream for herself, 'are you even serious?'_

'_Then he will always try to kiss me in public! What a shameful filthy guy! Like I would do that!'_

_Aya laughed, '.'_

'_Why are you laughing?'_

'_Nothing, what else?'_

'_Then, he was so jealous with Ototchi when he saw us together.'_

_She coughed and recalled her moment on the telephone booth, when she saw them together. 'Really?'_

'_Yes, Tatsuki is just plain stupid! How can he think of me and Ototchi that way?' Ran swallowed, 'ew! That cold-hearted guy? No way! I can't tolerate him, who can tolerate that guy?' Her friend thought for a while, then looked at her. 'Oh, I know. You!'_

_Aya nodded. 'Well-'_

'_Well, Tatsuki is so shallow and unconfident of himself! He doesn't trust me either! I'm so pissed!'_

'_You know, I see myself in Tatsuki.'_

_Ran rolled her eyes, '.'_

'_It's like he's the guy version of me. I mean, maybe he wants an assurance from you. He wanted to know if you feel the same way-'_

'_I feel the same way! How can he not know that?'_

'_Have you ever told him that you love him?'_

'_Should I?'_

'_See? Tell him those three words and everything will be perfect.'_

'_I can't say those three words; I'm not the type to say that.'_

'_Maybe you should try being that type, unless you want him to be totally away from you.'_

'_.'_

'_Sometimes those three words could change a life forever.' She looked at the sky, 'it could really change one's life.' She sighed and ordered another ice-cream for her._

'_You're right, thanks Ayappe!' She looked at the ice-cream booth, 'one more gallon please!'_

_Aya smiled at her then dialed her husband's number. 'Hello? Rei, I would like to ask something. Could we possibly-'_

_Before bedtime, the newly-wedded couple lay on the bed facing each other. They talked about what happened on the restaurant; in the end Tatsuki and Ran were the ones to have a dinner._

'_Thank you.'_

'_For what?' He asked her wife while combing her hair._

_Even though it was supposed to be their date, she still felt happy just by making other people happy. She bit her lower lip and looked at him under her eyelashes; he looked so calm and fresh. 'For everything.'_

_He nodded and bring her close to him, 'why don't we re-schedule our date?'_

_She nodded and wrinkled her nose._

'_What? Do I smell bad?' He asked, wrapping her arms around her _

'_No, you smell great! I love it and you.' _

'_Yeah?'_

_She nodded._

'_Your mom called me.'_

'_Really? What did she say?'_

'_She said she'll be here next week. She can't wait to see you-'_

'_Oh, she can't wait to see me? Then why did she call you instead of me?'_

'_She asked me to look after you and our baby.'_

_She blushed, '.' When he said 'our baby,' it was as if he was tickling her._

'_.'_

_They both called on each other at the same time which made them smile._

'_You go-' She nodded._

'_No, you talk first.'_

'_Are you sure?'_

_He nodded._

'_Rei?'_

'_What is it?'_

'_Would you be so kind to read my works?'_

'_Read your works?' A sweat dropped on Rei's forehead._

_She nodded, 'yes! Please?' She buried her head on his chest. 'I really wanted to become a writer.'_

'_O-okay.'_

_After reading her works, she looked at him waiting for his response. 'What do you think?'_

'_They're great.'_

'_Really?'_

'_If you are targeting little kids- yes. These fairy-tales are awesome; Ae-Sook would love them.'_

'_So, you don't like it?'_

'_These tales, they don't exist in the real world.'_

'_That's where you're wrong. Prince William married a commoner!'_

'_Okay, but these stories are usual. At the beginning, I could already predict the ending.'_

'_That's harsh.'_

'_What I'm trying to say is, write something different. Something that will make your readers find it a maze.'_

'_A maze?'_

'_Yes, write something unpredictable.'_

_She looked at him with a grin, 'maybe I should include you here to make it unpredictable, what do you think?'_

'_I am only unpredictable because you're predictable.'_

'_That's true.' She stood up and collected her works; she placed them back at the cabinet's drawer. She faced him and sat beside him. 'So, what were you about to say?'_

'_What?'_

'_A while ago, you were about to say something.'_

'_Really? Was I?'_

'_Yes.'_

'_I can't remember. Shall we sleep now?'_

'_I won't let you! Not until you tell what it is.'_

'_Let's just sleep.'_

_She didn't answer. _

'_Okay. What I wanted to say is that, I think I already know what to do.'_

'_To do about what?'_

'_With my life.'_

'_So, what will you do?'_

'_I pulled out from the film-'_

'_You mean the Tale of Genji?'_

'_Yes.'_

'_But why?'_

'_I wanted to start a business, a restaurant.'_

'_That's a good one! I want to eat what you cook.' She nodded at him. 'What about modeling?'_

'_Yes, I could still be in that industry, but I think I couldn't start acting. I could stay for prints but not in the film industry.'_

'_I second the motion!' There was something in his eyes, she could see it. She wanted to ask about the other reasons but stopped herself from doing so; if he wanted to say it he would say it. She thought that maybe she should just wait for him to say it naturally. Speaking of editorials, she remembered the book she should read!_

'_What's that?'_

'_I was told to read this.'_

'_Could you finish that?'_

'_I have all night.'_

'_How I wish I was a book.'_

'_What did you say?'_

'_Nothing.'_

_She took it inside her bag, she switched the lights off leaving the bedside lamps opened._

_The next day, she went to her second home for now – the Women's Mag! She greeted everyone with a smile and a bow. After an hour, the Editor-In-Chief arrived together with the lady she saw yesterday! The same lady who caused her scattered paper works and the one who stole the cab! Her eyes grew wide when the EIC introduced her as the Women's Mag next month's cover girl! She blinked her eyes thrice and forced a smile on her. She noticed that the EIC was close to the model, what was her name again?_

_The EIC, together with her personal assistant assisted the model at the studio for the photo shoot. They made her bring the model's wardrobe and make-up bag. 'Aya?' The EIC called her, 'please call the photographers they are at the next room after the boardroom.' She nodded and wondered why she didn't ask her to do that beforehand. After calling on the photographers, she was asked to record the interview._

'_What brings you here in Tokyo? Feel tired being in the City of Love?'_

'_It's not the City of Love for me without my special man. Silly. I just missed Tokyo.'_

'_Or maybe you missed someone?'_

'_Actually, I do miss someone in here. Someone I've been with for a couple of weeks. But, what really brings me here is the publication of my Biography and my novel.'_

'_Is being an international model and at the same time a writer difficult?'_

'_No. It was fun! All I do is dress up; attend a photo shoot and fashion runways, and what else? Talk shows and reality shows. I'm definitely having the time of my life!'_

'_How long will you stay here in Tokyo?'_

'_I don't know. Why? Don't you want me here? Although I was born in France, I'm still Japanese. My mother's Japanese – so don't tell me that I don't belong here. I could stay here for so long.'_

_The two laughed, Aya was just sitting at the corner recording the interview._

'_Is it true that you will be one of the casts of The Tale of Genji?'_

_The Tale of Genji? That's Rei's film, I mean it could've been his first film. Aya said to herself._

'_That's true.'_

'_Is it also true that you just accepted the role because of the lead cast, to be specific Rei Otohata?'_

_Aya blinked thrice then looked at the two._

'_Well, maybe.'_

'_Do you have feelings for him until now?'_

_The model laughed, 'I guess I don't, I mean I don't know.'_

'_We've read your Biography, one of the chapters there is about him-'_

'_What? Really? You've read it?'_

'_Yes, even without his name we're sure that it's him.'_

'_Yes, it's about him. Actually, I told everything about me so it's not just focused on our story. So, don't emphasize him here.'_

'_But you loved him, did you?'_

'_Can we just talk about my modeling career?'_

'_Okay, just one more question what have you learned about your previous relationships?'_

'_I've learned a lot. You can read it there but one of the things I've learned is that you shouldn't give your everything that fast or easily if you're unsure and if it wouldn't last.'_

_Aya discovered from the interview that this model was the model her husband has dated before! Her heart started to race upon hearing the revelation!_

_The EIC called her, 'Aya?' she was asked to buy their meal in a French restaurant. The model looked at her, 'please I want the restaurant on this branch. They cook my favorite there - the best.' The model stared at her, 'can't you understand English?'_

_She blinked her eyes twice and nodded at her. 'I'm sorry. I got it.'_

_After buying the meals, she was told to go to the boardroom and gather the whole Women's Mag staff for the meeting. They all sat while she was standing, she noticed that the committee was not in good terms with one of the assistants. She followed the assistant when she went outside, 'hey.'_

'_.'_

'_I'm Aya.'_

'_I know you.'_

'_Are you okay?'_

'_You know, you might as well just leave.'_

_She looked at her in shock. 'Why?'_

_She folded her arms at her, 'because that boardroom is hell.'_

'_What?'_

'_Today's my first month working here, I am only twenty but I look thirty now.'_

'_You're just twenty?'_

'_See?'_

'_They were all over me, they were power tripping on me and they didn't even want my works. It's like I'm just a whiff inside.'_

'_I see.'_

_Miss Anne called them both; she said that the EIC has arrived._

'_Okay,' the Editor-In-Chief (EIC) sat down; she turned to Aya 'Aya? Will you please get our art materials?'_

_She took the art materials on the next room, after that she was told to buy them foods and was told to call on for other models for pictorials and arrange their schedules. When she returned to the boardroom, she was told to clean the room because of the scattered materials and was asked to deliver a 'thank you' gift to the model which they had photo shoot with earlier. All the while, the elevator was under construction so when she got back she was very exhausted. She entered the boardroom and was told to buy them food for their early dinner. When she returned with their meals, the EIC requested to buy them frappe._

'_And Aya?'_

'_Yes?'_

'_Please make it fast.'_

'_Got it.'_

_When she returned for the third time, she gave the meals and frappe to them. She was just standing in one corner. They didn't even ask her if she wanted some. It was eleven in the evening when she was freed to go. Although she wasn't doing anything, they never allowed her to go._

_At their home, he found her husband lying on the lounge. 'Rei?'_

'_Aya, are you okay? You look pretty messed up.'_

'_I-I'm fine.'_

'_Really?'_

_She nodded and gave him a smile. 'Yes.'_

_The following day, she talked to the EIC. 'Good morning ma'am, yesterday was great. I've had a lot of thinking. I realized that I can't be an Editorial Assistant, I wanted to pursue writing not being a personal assistant. I hope you will accept if I will leave.'_

'_Okay.'_

_The conversation ended just like that, 'thank you.'_

_After leaving the building, she bought a newspaper and looked for job openings on publications. She headed first to Freedom Publications. There were four applicants who were there at the front desk when she arrived; she was called when the fourth applicant was through with the interview._

'_Good morning.'_

_The interviewer smiled and asked her to take a seat. 'Good morning, Miss Aya.'_

_She nodded, 'yes.'_

'_So, when will you start?'_

'_What?'_

'_I've seen what you've written on your blog. Just having your name will attract readers.'_

_She smiled, 'Oh, I actually have my other works printed. If you would-'_

'_No need for that, I actually want you to write about your husband-'_

'_My husband?'_

'_Yes.'_

'_What about my works? I want to write a novel-'_

'_Novel?' The interviewer rolled her eyes. 'This will make more money-'_

'_Okay, may I ask where the rest room is?'_

_After leaving the room, she never returned. She crossed-out the Freedom Publications and head to the next company which is just right beside previous publication company._

_She was told to take the exam first and if she passed, she will proceed with the interview. On the interview, 'I know you.'_

_Aya looked at him._

'_You're the wife of Rei Otohata, right?'_

'_Yes, sir.'_

'_You're hired.'_

'_What?'_

'_I said, you're hired. When can you start?'_

'_Aren't you going to look at my works first?'_

'_No need for that, I know you will bring a lot of readers.'_

'_So even if I'm not good, you will still hire me? Even without looking at how I write things just because I'm the wife of Rei Otohata?'_

'_Yes.' The man called on his assistant for the signing of contracts._

'_If you will just excuse me,' she stood up. 'I better leave.'_

_She crossed-out the publication's name on the newspaper and headed for the last three publications that caught her eyes. The same thing happened on the last two, now she was only left with one publication. She was so tired and decided to apply the next day. She noticed that the said publication was only a couple of walks away; maybe she should just drop her resumé._

_Her phone rang, it was her husband. 'Hello? Rei? Hey, what is it? Dinner? Tonight? Okay. I'm near-' she looked for a familiar building 'maybe just pick me up at Starbuck's at the Westside. Yeah, I'll see you. Bye.'_

_She gave her resume on the front desk officer and left, she saw the publication's bookstore and decided to take a walk inside. She walked around the bookstore and saw a lot of books._

_At the center of the bookstore, she saw the best-selling novels and newest books. She saw the Biography Book of the international model. She was so tempted to buy and read the chapter about her husband! In the end, she bought a copy with guilt. She searched for books related to relationships, she looked around her and when she noticed that no one familiar was around she looked for a book about men. She found the book entitled, 'Men: What They Really Want.' She read the first few pages, reading it made her feel awkward. She placed the book back on its rack, shaking her head._

'_Aya?' She bit her lower lip; did someone see what she was reading a few seconds ago? 'I can't be wrong.'_

_She smiled and looked at her right to see him. 'K-Katase?'_

'_Hi.'_

_She just nodded her head. '.'_

'_I wonder why until now you're still searching about it.' She didn't quite hear what he said; she just smiled even if she didn't understand. 'How are you?'_

'_I'm okay.' She looked at her watch, 'Katase, I'm sorry I better go now- '_

'_Aya, would you like to have a drink or something?'_

'_Maybe sometime.' She twisted her heel and left._

'_Aya, aren't you buying this book too?' He raised the book up in the air._

_She turned around and her color rose to her cheeks, 'n-no. Not really.' She was really embarrassed. She pulled the glass door and left, he also left the bookstore. When she looked at her left, she saw him walking the same way. 'Are you following me?'_

'_What? No. Why would I be following you?'_

'_I don't know.'_

'_Don't tell me you're heading to Starbucks?'_

_She laughed, 'I am.'_

'_What a coincidence.'_

_He bought her a Caramel Macchiato, 'thank you.' When they left the counter, her husband appeared before them. 'Rei.'_

_He looked at Katase as if he could eat him alive; he softened his gaze on his wife and gently pulled her close to him. 'Let's go.'_

'_Okay,' she turned to Katase. 'Thank you for the drink.' She said waving her drink._

'_A lot of things have happened. I heard everything.'_

'_Everything? Really?' Rei asked him sardonically. 'I guess you have also heard that my wife's pregnant?'_

_She looked at her husband, wrinkling her forehead._

_Katase stood before them speechless, after a few seconds he found his way to say something back. 'Oh really? Congratulations!' He said bitingly and bitterly. _

'_Yes,' he looked at her wife's hand and removed the drink from it. 'How could you buy her a coffee drink?' He threw it inside the trash can. 'Let's go.'_

_Katase gritted his teeth, when the two left he threw his drink on the trash can. His chest was rising and falling, he left the café' by slamming the door. _

'_So, how did you end up together?'_

'_We just happened to see each other at the bookstore and it was just a coincidence that-'_

'_I see, so what's that?' Rei asked his wife looking at what she was holding._

_She hid what she bought on the bookstore under her bag, 'i-it's just a book for ladies only!' She changed the subject, 'where are you going to take me?'_

'_If I could choose I'd say heaven.'_

'_I didn't know that there is a restaurant named Heaven.' She said naively. 'Where is it? And what types of food do they serve? I want to eat a lot and by the way-' when he looked at him he saw frustration in a second. She snapped inwardly, she knew she should've bought the book!_

_Her husband's phone rang, 'Hello? No, I have something to do tonight. I'm sorry, I think I should pass. Yeah, yeah. That's my decision.' He paused for a while then looked at her wife. 'Okay, I'll be there.' She placed his phone down and talked to his wife. 'Aya?'_

'_Yes?'_

'_I think we should cancel our dinner tonight, it's about work.' He said quite mortified._

'_Oh,' she looked at him forcing a smile. 'Okay, I understand.'_

'_The thing is, I need to be there now - I'm so sorry. Is it okay if you take a cab from here?'_

_She nodded, 'of course. It's okay.'_

'_Will you be all right?'_

'_Of course.' Before she alighted his car, he pulled her close for a kiss._

'_Bye.'_

_She blushed and nodded at him. 'I love you.'_

_He smiled at her and started to drive._

_That night, while her husband wasn't home yet she read the international model's biography. She searched for the chapter about her husband. She found him on the eleventh chapter entitled, 'Love Without Strings.' She felt her heart was stabbed._

_**I was like a puppet on a string; they told me what to do, what to feel, how to act and even with love, I was always bounded. I gazed down my window for the last time, I feel so free being able to leave the City of Love. A lot of people would trade places with me, but I feel like a slave here. The high-fashion, love and relationships – they were all getting in my nerves. I need a time out; I need to break free from these strings. I need someone who can make me feel free and someone who can make me rise again.**_

_**When my manager told me about the photo shoot at Moon Beach, I automatically agreed. For once, let me out in France! I wanted to live a life without him.**_

_**It was the brightest sun I've ever seen, I feel so alive with the warmth of the sand and the smell of the sea. I wish I could stay there; I don't want to go back to the city where my heart was broken - where a part of me was stolen and a part of me which can never be returned.**_

_**It happened in July, I was to meet my co-model at the Moon Beach. He was tall, handsome and cold. At first we were just civil with each other, but after each photo shoot we started to talk about the weather, the whole place, the photo shoot and the foods. We never really talked about anything about us, it didn't matter that time. We just enjoyed each other's company as co-models. He taught me how to surf, and we swim together. I was so happy around him; it was as if I've known him all my life.**_

_**One day we decided to snub a photo shoot and headed to see the underwater creatures. Watching him look down under, I know he was trying to get away with something. I never tried to ask him about that, I was scared to ruin what we have. What do we have? I could laugh myself out; we never really had something special, something physical maybe? We danced under the moon, kissing - withdrawing from the world. Inside my heart, I would like to call it love without strings. And I'll leave our secrets at the Moon Bea-**_

_Aya closed the book, she couldn't contain it anymore. She knew it all happened when they got separated for a few months. She sighed and asked herself, what else had happened? Something physical? She covered the book with a clean cloth and hid it to a place where her husband wouldn't find it, on her undergarments' drawer. She closed her eyes, blowing the model and Rei's moments together away but she couldn't. They were all before her eyes; she stood up and shook her head. She felt pain inside her heart, those kinds of things he really had them shared with someone else before her. She thought it was okay, but it wasn't! Her eyes were filled with tears, she wondered if she could do something like that with Rei anymore. She will just recall his moments with her every time! Or what's worse is that what if he was seeing a different person when she's with him? She panicked with those thoughts rumbling inside her mind._

_She looked at herself in the mirror and saw a plain-looking girl compared to that model. She suddenly felt unconfident and insecure. She doesn't look pretty for herself at all! She cried on her pillow and decided to just take them all to sleep_

_The following day, she found a text message and a missed call on her phone. It was from an unregistered number. She glanced on their bed and found her husband sleeping; she went outside when the unregistered number called again, 'Hello? Yes, this is her speaking. How may I help you? I've been pre-selected? Really? Yes, I will be there. Thank you so much!'_

_She hurriedly went downstairs to prepare her husband a breakfast, after finishing his meal she went back to their bedroom and looked for a perfect outfit for an interview. She went inside the bathroom, once finished cleaning herself she got dressed and turned to see her husband sitting up admiring her. She bit her lower lip and she lost her color, it all went up to her cheeks. She forgot that her husband was there, she speculated that he had seen her dress up. Did he?_

_She picked up her bag and headed to the door, 'I-'_

'_Seeing my wife like that every morning? I could just stay here all day.'_

'_I-I already prepared t-the umm your breakfast. I've got to go.' She slowly closed the door and almost tripped on the stairs. Her husband swiftly went out to check for her._

'_Are you all right?'_

_She pointed her knee and foot. 'I'm okay; I think I could still walk.' She stood up with poise then looked away from his shirtless body. She was so sure her nose was bleeding out of embarrassment and uneasiness._

_He accompanied her up to the last step of the stairs. 'Are you sure you're all right?'_

'_Yes.'_

'_Why are you early today? Wait for me so I could drop you-'_

'_No need, I have to go now. I'll see you.'_

_He just nodded at her._

_She went to K Publications, the one who called her and informed her about her interview. She smiled at the front desk officer, 'Good morning. I have an interview at eight thirty. I was told to look for Mr. Reid?'_

'_Okay, let me look at our tracker.' She looked down her list and found my name._

'_Are you Miss Lia?'_

_She shook her head, 'no.'_

_She looked at her tracker again, 'then you must be Miss Aya?'_

'_Yes.'_

'_Please proceed to M1 which is located at the third floor of this building, right side. You will be having an exam first.'_

_She nodded at her, 'thank you.'_

'_You're welcome.'_

_After the exam she waited for Mr. Reid for an hour, she was called by his assistant. The assistant knocked on the door and told me to get inside._

'_Good morning, Mr. Reid.'_

'_Good morning! Have a seat.' He smiled at her, showing her perfect white teeth._

'_Thank you.'_

'_You only had one error on your test, congratulations.'_

_She thought for awhile and bit her lower lip. Where did she go wrong? Which part of the test, she wonder? 'Thank you.'_

'_On the essay part however,' he looked at the papers 'you said you wanted to be a writer.'_

'_Yes, I wanted to write my own novel.'_

'_That's good. Do you have your samples with you?'_

'_Yes, sir.' She placed her works above his table._

_He read a page for a few minutes, 'you created lines and words perfectly. Don't you want to write for a magazine instead?'_

'_I-I could, that is, if you will give me a chance. But I'm really into writing my own novel.'_

'_Honestly, from the looks of it the story itself is usual but we conduct trainings so our writers could improve. How about I will give a chance,'_

_She nodded at him._

'_I want you to write a different story, see this as a challenge from me. If I liked it then welcome to our publication! Come back when you finished writing it.'_

_She smiled, 'really? Okay. I will write a better one, I promise.'_

'_For the mean time, why don't you apply on our magazine? I guess there were vacant positions.'_

'_Okay, I will try sir!'_

'_Go to the fourth floor and look for Mr. Moore, tell him I endorsed you.'_

_She bowed to him, 'thank you' and offered a handshake. He accepted it, 'thank you so much!'_

_She used the stairs instead of the elevator, she looked for Mr. Moore. She was told to leave her resume and wait for her to call her name at the lobby. After an hour, her name was called. 'Miss Aya?'_

_She stood up and smiled when her name was called. 'Yes?'_

_She was told to proceed to the executive room, upon entering the executive room she saw a familiar face. She saw him somewhere but couldn't remember exactly where._

'_Good morning.'_

'_Good morning, have a seat.'_

_She sat in front of him._

'_You were the one endorsed by Mr. Reid?'_

'_Yes, sir.'_

'_I can see why,' he looked at her then at her resume 'anyway about business, what position are you applying for?'_

'_Associate Beauty Editor.'_

'_This is a men's magazine.'_

'_A columnist?'_

'_What about Editorial Assistant?'_

'_No, sir. I can't, I was an EA for a day and I didn't love the work.'_

'_Where did you work?'_

'_Women's Mag at the-'_

'_Oh, the number one publication in Tokyo. I see, why don't you try working as an EA here? If you don't like then what about Celebrity Coordinator? Mr. Reid told me you were to work on a story. Why don't you be an EA or CC while working on your story?'_

'_I would love to but I don't feel being an EA, I'm traumatic about it.'_

'_I understand, so you wanted to be a columnist?'_

'_Yes, even just a small part on your magazine would be great for me.'_

_He nodded at her, 'we'll call you if there would be a vacant position on that.'_

'_Thank you so much, Mr. Moore.' She extended her hand on him, he accepted it. She bowed to him before leaving._

_Wondering what to do next, she decided to just go home and work on her novel. She was on fire to write something that will definitely get her the job! She called on a cab and already inside it when her phone rang, 'hello? Yes? What? Really? Are you sure? Okay, I'll be right back.' She smiled upon hearing it; she can't believe that she was to meet the executive head to talk about writing her novel!_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I'm telling you, just give me time and the twin will be created soon! I'm trying to fast forward the days just so it could happen! LOL! By the way, Aya and Rei will prepare for it – soon! And oh, of course I have to read about it because like our female protagonist I'm clueless. I've been reading Cosmo and the entire net about it! Till then! *wink* Thank you so much for the suggestions on the names! I was thinking maybe I could draw lots because all of them are great! Xoxo. (",

**P.S.** Thanks for your undying support! *teary eyed* *dreaming about the ending*


	42. The Dreamer: The Fallen

**Disclaimer: **CSN here! All the creative rights belong to the one and only- Mihona Fuji! Hail Mihona for creating Super Gals!

**Author's Note:** Whew! After ten years, I finally uploaded the 42nd chapter! Yhey! I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update, please I beg your forgiveness! Anyway, hang on to your seats because this is the longest chapter ever! I was looking on my monitor when I noticed that I have typed a chapter that is composed of more than fifteen thousand words! LOL! This chapter is long because I don't want to leave you all hanging! By the way, this is about Katase so if you hate him – I don't' know if you will enjoy it. Hopefully you will still read it! We'll have some sort of a flash back as to what happened in the manga. Xoxo.

* * *

><p><strong>Camryholicz: <strong>Why did Rei date her? It's because he broke up with Aya that time. *sighs* One wish granted – I will make Aya his first! How does that sound? *winks* Hahaha. Don't worry, you'll see the twins – soon! I'm really fast forwarding the story. Hehehe. But before that, a lot of things will happen first so stay tuned! Yhey! Thank you so much Camryholicz for reading this story – I appreciate everyone's review! Thank you! (", Okay, just wait for that chapter! I'll make sure I'll make one chapter full of sweet moments! *winks* (",

**dyalicious: **Yes, they're very mean to her. They were just jealous of her because she has Rei! Hahaha. Oh, yes cheers to Rei because he did the right thing! Yhey! I like that too, it sounds so sweet. *dreamy eyes* Throw them in the trash can? I don't know, what ending I will give to those three. Let's see! Nope, it's not Katase. You'll find out who on this chapter! (", Thanks! Thank you! Yhey! And sorry for the long wait. Enjoy reading. (",

**angeLsapphire: **LOL! I'm so excited to see the twins and give the names. Oh! I'm dying for the twin! LOL! The model's name is Amour, let's just call her Amie. Well, don't worry the model is not really fascinated with Rei – she's chasing Katase! Hahaha. Yes, Rei's sweet but on this chapter. I don't know. Read and find out! LOL! You're right it's Katase, but you'll see on this chapter that he's not the Executive Head yet. Haha. And things will be a lot complicated soon! Thank you so much for the support! Keep reading! (", About you request, sure! Just give me time. *winks* (",

**L: **How should I say it? Yes, it was supposed to be Katase since he's not the Executive Head yet – no. LOL! Oh, yeah – we'll make them vanish but not today. They'll create a storm first. *evil grin* Love-dovey moments? Hmm. Should they have those at this point? Let me think, oh – not just yet. Because there will be a storm but after that (final storm) I assure you, there will be lovey dovey moments! Yhey! Yhey! *winks* (", Thank you so much for liking it! Yhey! I should thank you too! Everyone's reviews make me happy! (",

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>The Dreamer: The Fallen"<strong>_

_Those eyes, they were pleasing yet quite sad and uncomfortable. She held her leaflets close to her chest while the girl in full bangs and pig tails said, 'Gimme a break. I'm busy enough as it is!'_

'_I know, but I'd still like you to participate if you can. You know, the more the merrier.' One against three, she tried harder to convince them._

'_I'm just not interested. And besides, I can make much better use of my time studying at home!'_

'_Hoshino-san, why don't you participate for us? You can be the academic track class representative! And having one less rival in here would work for us too!' Girls can restrain her, but surely a guy can't. Seeing her filled with such rejection, he couldn't contain it any longer. Her beautiful brown eyes grew wide when he snatched a leaflet from her._

'_I agree with Aya.' He looked down on her and gazed back to their classmates. 'Once in a while, it'd be good to give our competitive streaks a rest and just let our hair down.'_

'_Katase-kun!' The three girls with whom she was talking were caught in surprise. He winked an eye on them._

_One of the three, whose hair was just about her shoulders asked, 'But what about studying?_

'_None of us had much fun over summer vacation, so I think our brains could use a little relaxation!' The girl with shorter hair said._

'_Just till the end of the fest, we could have a "cease-fire" with each other.' He softened his face, 'Wouldn't that be nice, for once?'_

_After thinking for a fragment of second, the girl in pigtails said "W-well, you are the chairman of our class, so if you say so."_

_One of the three agreed saying, 'Yeah.'_

_He was delighted that he has convinced them for her, "Then it's settled." He smiled to them and walked in front of the class. He raised the leaflet he took from her. 'Did you all hear that? Everyone here is going to participate in this year's school festival!' _

_One of their classmates loathed, 'Oh, come on.'_

'_Don't give me that - Oh, come on stuff!' He noticed she was speechless which made him happy. After deciding on it by himself, he went near her and winked an eye._

'_Th-thank you! This really helps us out a lot!'She smiled so wide and a bit shy in front of him, she doesn't know how to thank him fully well._

'_Hey, don't get the wrong idea.' He looked into her eyes placing his left hand under his pocket, leaned in so close and whispered to her ear, 'the only reason I did it...' he paused for a few seconds then continue on what he was saying '…was because I wanted to help you, Aya-san.' He said in a very low and genuine tone._

_She was puzzled he knew that, how naïve he said to himself. Before leaving, he waved his hand on her all the while giving her that bubbly face._

_The preparations were finished; it seemed that this year's festival would turn out unexpectedly not bad for the academic track class. And for Katase? It would be a chance for him to be close to her._

'_The Para-para workshop is being held in building number five in the audio-visual room.' She cheerfully answered a little girl's query, 'it's on the first floor on your right as you enter the building.'_

'_Got it! Thanks!' The little girl ran with her friends._

_She waved her hand to them, 'sure! Have a good time!'_

_Her mouth formed a slight 'o' while her eyes looked a bit startled when he gave her a drink. 'How is it going? Can you afford to take five?'_

'_Thank you! I had no idea we'd get this big a crowd.' They looked at the whole school filled with people. 'Chalk another victory up to Ran!'_

_He rested half of his weight just about the table, his back facing her right side. He looked down on her, she was holding the drink with both of her hands close to her chest. 'The library's the only quiet place on school grounds. How about heading over there for a breather?'_

_She shook her head, 'No, that's okay. Being busy keeps my mind occupied.'_

_He didn't hesitate to ask, 'Why does your mind need to be occupied?'_

'…'

_His eyes were fixed on her as he waited for an answer; he thought it might be his chance to get to know her in a way that he wanted ever since he first saw her._

'_Oh, I've got a' she looked up on him 'freshly broken heart.' Even though she doesn't want to say it, it just slipped out of her mouth. She wanted to somehow let what she feels out, hoping it would make her feel light. 'I'm fidgety all day and can't seem to focus on anything…' she paused for awhile and found him looking at her with pure sympathy, she decided to go on '…which is why I bombed my last practice test at cram school. So my last goal is to stay busy that I don't have time to think about it.' Her eyes were filled of him, her loved one. He was the only one she can see, she looked back at him when he spoke._

_They looked at each other, 'Aya-san, I think you're being too hard on yourself.'_

_There was a trace of being stun on her face, 'what?'_

_He was aware of it, 'and the cracks are starting to show.' She wasn't moving or even blinking but he can't be stopped on what he wanted to say. 'You've got to admit to yourself that the guy just wasn't meant for you!' He softened his gaze, which was his usual stance. 'I mean, isn't love about two people who are a near-perfect match for each other?'_

_She kept herself from speaking, not because she doesn't know what to say but because of a different reason._

'_Whoop, sorry!' He showed his ever-bubbly face on her when she looked up at him. 'Kind of over-stepped my bounds there. But if I were your boyfriend..' he winked an eye on her still giving her his bubbly face '..for starters, your grades wouldn't drop!'_

_She covered her mouth and slightly felt light for a second. 'You are the highest-ranked second year student!'_

_They both chuckled; he leaned in to her, 'and way back when, you had the highest score on the entrance exams to this school!'_

_She might be showing her smile now, but still it would be temporary. 'Yeah, but now I-' She saw him sitting on a bench nearby; her eyes weren't playing tricks on her, or were they? She wanted to know, if that was really him. Did he really go there for her? She was hoping even though she knew Ran had asked him to. All of a sudden she was filled with excitement as she made her way to him, running like a person who has lost a precious thing and suddenly it was found! 'Otohata-kun! I wasn't sure if you were coming!'_

_Keeping a cold face he greeted her, 'Hey!'_

'_Um…' She lost her tongue 'I…'_

_He couldn't stand her Um-I's so he spoke before he becomes irritated 'Kotubuki said you "cry everyday," so I thought I'd come see for myself.'_

_What kind of guy would say that? Katase asked himself. He found her lost around him, didn't know what to say - he guessed she wasn't even breathing in front of that cold guy! While that cold guy was just composed from the way he sits._

_The subject of her love spoke again, 'but here you are laughing. That takes a load off my mind.'_

_Tears, tears and tears; they kept on flowing down her beautiful brown eyes, those tears seemed to look like crystals – even valuable than those for Katase._

'_Inside..' she held on her chest, finding somewhere to get enough strength and courage. He guessed that she could fall any minute. Is that the kind of love she has for him? Something that makes her weak? '..I'm always crying up a storm…' _

'_And what?' The cold-hearted guy asked, 'that's my fault?'_

_In Katase's mind, he wanted to punch the guy for asking that._

'_I don't know…' She wiped her tears like a child does, '…All I know is I feel like I'm being crushed.' Her cheeks become flushed red, and then her eyes went wide; those beautiful brown eyes, they were filled with pain._

_Katase looked at the cold-hearted guy, giving him an artificial smile although he was enjoying the show. He pointed his fingers to him like a gun then winked an eye._

_He stood up, 'crushed, huh?' He placed a hand under his pocket. 'Then it's probably like that guy over there said…' He scratched his head, 'you are being too hard on yourself and the cracks are starting to show.'_

_She stiffened again; her beautiful brown eyes became wide, '.' She watched him walk away; there was something about his walk that made her feel even bluer. He was so cool and carefree, like nothing bad has happened – as if it as nothing to him._

_Katase went close to her. 'That the famous heartbreaker?'_

_Harsh words yet she couldn't look away, she was magnetized to him – her heart attached only to the ice-prince. She covered her face with her hands._

'_Aya-san?' He searched for her face. 'Are you okay?' He was sad for her, seeing her being treated by him that way? He thought that the heartbreaker-guy sucks! As he looked at her, he thanked her fate. For wherever he left her, he would be there to stay and probably get her after liking for a year? He wouldn't blow a single chance on her!_

_The following day, 'Aya –san?' He called her. 'What a coincidence!' He looked at her beautiful face when she turned around. 'Are you here to look for study-aid books, too?'_

'_Katase-kun…'_

'_Wait a sec! I thought you studied at Cram School. So why?'_

'_Mmm. I want study-aid books as insurance.'_

'_Insurance?'_

'_Today, I got my results back from the nationwide mock test and my score was lower than last time.' Her beautiful face even if it was filled with anxiety, she stays the same – beautiful! 'I don't know what to do. If my scores keep dropping there's no way I'll be able to get into one of the top six universities. I don't even want to think about what my parents will say-'_

'_Alright! From now on, we'll study together!' He gave her a comforting smile. 'You could just be panicking because you don't have a study buddy. You always study alone, right?'_

'_Yeah, but that might not be the problem.'_

'_Oh. About your boyfriend again?' He saw pain and stress in her eyes, 'you can't concentrate because you keep thinking about him?' She couldn't answer that, perhaps he was really the reason to it! 'One way to get out of a slump..' He raised a book in the air, 'is to tackle the problem that's right in front of you.' His eyes were still locked on hers, 'and if your problem's studying, I'm your go-to guy!' Should she be happy about that? She can only look at him, never really know what to say. Should she reject the offer? 'So it's set! Let's get started!' His face became bubbly again._

'_What? Wait a minute!'_

_In school, he smiled at her while they were studying at the hallway; she was so serious looking down on the notes._

_Looking behind a wall were Aya's friends, 'Who's that guy next to Aya?'_

'_Wow, they sure seem to be cozy studying together…'_

'_He seems stuck up but kind of a hottie!'_

'_A hottie? Where? Let me see!' Satsuki became so fired up upon hearing the word 'hottie!'_

'_Stupid! Quit pushin', Satsuki!' Ran yelled at her, they all crashed down the floor._

_Katase and Aya looked at them. Aya's sweat dropped, she was wondering what they were doing on the floor. 'What's up, guys?'_

_Ran looked up on them and waved her hand, 'hey…'_

_Aya smiled on her friends, 'oh, let me introduce you. This is Katase-kun, from my class._

'_Hi there!' He raised a hand on them._

_She turned to her friends, 'He's helping me get up to speed with studying.'_

_Ran's mouth fell open. 'Oh, please! I don't see how you could possibly study more than you do now!'_

'_Hey, don't say that! He's really helping me!' Aya assured them_

'_Yeah, yeah. I beg your forgiveness.'_

'_Anyway, did you hear? This kid's been picked to be the potato-picking leader!'_

_Ran's mouth fell open – even wider, she was alarmed with the title her friend was giving her! 'Don't call me a potato-picking leader!'_

_Another friend from their class suggested, 'Okay, how about potato master?'_

_Ran yelled, 'I don't like the sound of that either!' Her friends keep calling her the potato master which annoyed her, they were laughing at her._

_On the other hand, Katase whispered to Aya. 'Can we go?'_

'_Oh.' She looked up to him, 'yeah.' She looked at her friends then waved her hand, 'See you later! Good luck with the harvest festival!'_

_During the festival, the two were inside the library for studying. 'Check it out' She peered to the glass window. 'Looks like the junior high kids are having more fun than I imagined!'_

_He looked outside then smiled, 'Lucky our class didn't have to join in!'_

_She looked back at him, 'why?'_

_He met her gaze, 'because this way, you and I get to study alone. What do you say we tackle biology today?' He sat on the chair and opened the book._

_Her smile faded, he noticed it. 'Um… Katase-kun…'_

_He rested his chin just above his right hand. 'Mm?'_

_Her brown eyes showing nothing but wonder. 'Why are you being so nice to me?'_

'_That's not exactly the point, but if I'm starting to bug you-'_

_Her smile didn't reach her beautiful brown eyes, 'not at all. In fact, your kindness is helping me out more than you know.'_

_His eyes sparkled; he knew that it was his moment to confess it – to tell her what he feels! This was his chance! He started his confession with, 'I've had my eye on you…' He looked at her, as if by looking at her he could somehow make her his. 'Ever since freshman year.' She was surprised, as expected from the timid Aya he knows. 'You're smart, feminine…' he looked at her, recalling how he has dreamed of her and watched her all those times. 'Y-you're my ideal girl that's why when I saw you depressed recently, I couldn't just stand by. I want you to stay up on that pedestal forever! I would never..' the way he looked up on her shows how much he feels for her '…hurt you. And I would always be by your side.' He stood up from his chair, bridging the gap perhaps? 'Will you.. Go out with me?'_

_She just stood there, looking up to him. It was the very first time a man confessed to her! What should she say? She wondered if this is how the ice-prince felt when she confessed. But no, he doesn't feel anything. Maybe, he was used to girls confessing to him so he was numb already – not showing expression and anything?_

_Someone peered into the room; it was her friend – Miyu. 'Aya? You in here?' they both looked at her._

_He walked out of the room, 'Think about it. Later!' Then he was gone._

_Katase and Aya went out one day. 'Are you on a date?' Ran asked._

'_Yeah.' She nodded. 'We were thinking about going to a movie.'_

_Katase called on her, 'Come on or we'll be late.'_

_She looked back to him, 'Ah! Sorry! ' She waved her hand to her friends, 'see you tomorrow at school!'_

_Tatsuki and Ran were speechless when the two left. Tatsuki spoke first, 'Huh? Aya's going out with that guy?'_

'_As far as I know, he's asked her out, but she hasn't given him the verdict yet.'_

_The following day, 'Hmm. I bet this, this and this'll be on the exam.' He pointed out on his notes, 'mainly from the mid to late Edo period. And then if you just memorize this historical timeline, you're all set! I'll lend you my notes.'_

'_Wow.' She pored over the pages of the notes. 'I don't know how you can have such detailed hunches about what'll be on the test!'_

'_Get a high score and the principal will put in a good word for you with your college of choice, right?' He rested his chin above his palm while staring at her, she was reading the notes. 'For me, the midterm and semester exams here are all I need to get into a good university.'_

'_I guess having a clear-cut goal sharpens your power of concentration! But thanks to your help, at least my semester exam score won't drop!'_

_He looked at her face, his gaze stopped on her accessories. 'Those things..'_

_What things, she wondered. 'Huh?'_

'_Those bracelets,' He looked at them. 'At the start of freshman year, you never wore accessories.'_

_She agreed, 'Um, right. It's kind of a recent habit.'_

'_I think you'd be better off without them. I mean, before you had the prim and proper image going. So, jewelry and stuff, it just does not look right on you._

'_Really? I could take them off.' She looked at her bracelets and removed it from her wrist._

'_Good.' He smiled at her. 'You look better without 'em! And another thing, I think you should stop hanging out with that crowd.'_

'_That crowd?' She thought for a moment, 'You mean Ran and Miyu?'_

'_They're the ones that made you dress so gaudily, right? If you're with them, people will assume you're stupid too. You'd do better socialize with the smart.'_

_Gaudily? She slammed both of her hands on the table, it was the first time she saw the timid Aya got mad and it was all because of him! 'That's enough! I had no idea you were the kind of guy to say such terrible things!'_

_He grabbed her wrist, 'that's right, you have no idea!' She looked at his hand on her wrist, his hold was tight. 'Listen, you and I are a lot alike. You want your parents and your school's approval, right? You want their praise, don't you?' She couldn't answer him, 'then you've gotta give the boot to anything else's that's standing in the way!'_

_She pulled her wrist away from him, 'wrong! I decide what I wear and who I go out with!' She was madder than earlier, 'you have no right to make up my mind for me!' She ran away, a speed faster than the second._

_A moment ago, they were fine if only he didn't bring the topic. Why did he even say such things to her? He looked at his hand, he gripped her wrist earlier. She was soft yet, she was strong if she wanted to! He regretted what he said, if only he could take them all back, geez he would! It was his first downfall – Aya._

_He would make it up to her, but for the mean time he must do what he must, the very thing that caused his second downfall what's worse was of all people her fist downfall had witnessed it._

'_Sliding storm!' Ran kicked the man which their teacher thought of as a ghost! The man fell down together with his disk? What for?_

'_You're-' Their teacher couldn't say the name, he couldn't believe what he was seeing all the while he thought there was a ghost, he sighed._

_Aya stopped running when he saw him, 'Ka-tase-kun?'_

'_Caught me red-handed, huh?' He sighed, 'ah. Well, I thought this'd happen someday.'_

_Aya picked the floppy disk which fell on the floor when Ran kicked him. She stood in front of him. 'A floppy disk? What for?'_

'_W-what's the meaning of this?' Their teacher, Naka-sen asked._

_He laughed, 'Haaa, how dumb Hounan's teachers can be? I mean, come on! The computer password is HOUNAN2! Even an idiot could figure it out.' He looked at her when she spoke._

'_I can't believe it…' She looked at him, '…You copied the test questions from the school's computer files onto this?'_

'_Bingo! Think about t! How else would anybody be able to score over ninety percent on midterms and final exams two years in a row?' He asked her, 'Oh, well. It was good while it lasted. I wonder what my dad will say about this.'_

_Naka-sen walked up close to him, 'I can't fathom why a boy like you with successful parents and everything going for him would do this.'_

_He looked up to him, 'Because of that!' then looked down, wrapping his arms around his legs. 'Because I have to live up to that! I can't let my parents down even if I have to just act the part! To have successful parents, to be smart, to have a mousy, but cute girlfriend who shares the same values that I do.'_

_Ran snapped in, 'You're like a puppet. The real you is nowhere in all this! And what have you gained from your performance?'_

_He looked at Aya who was standing beautifully before him, 'Well, I thought Aya-san was perfect for me. But obviously, she didn't do what I said. Proof that, unlike me she has her own will.'_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Katase**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Door opening._

_Door closing._

_Laughs._

_Door opening._

_Door closing._

_Car leaving._

_Silence._

_Even if I take a look from my window, it will just be the same – I can't stop anyone from leaving me._

_Mom cries a lot, even without a sound I know she was crying from her room. All her life she was told what she must do, and so am I. I was controlled by my parents, she loved him so much – she loved him more than she loves her own son. That she can take away happiness from everybody just for him, just for my dad._

_Our world revolves around him; we live according to him and his rules. The moment I could remember things, my dad told me to aim high. Be the best among the rest and surpass what he has accomplished. Mom would just always agree on her husband that I must be like them – successful._

_Be the best student that I must, maintain my status, always retain my high grades, never fall in love with someone that they don't like for me, do this – do that._

_When I entered high school, instead of saying 'take care son or may your first day be good' they told me to choose my friend and create the path they wanted for me. There was a lot of pressure!_

_The results were in our mail few weeks before the classes would start. They were disappointed when I didn't get the highest score on the entrance exam, but I promised them that I will be the best student Hounan has ever had!_

_On the first day of school in my freshman year, I decided to check the entrance examination list on the Hounan's results board. The first placer was a girl; her name was Aya – Aya Hoshino. I somehow felt competitive at the moment, I thought the first-placer would be in the same class as I am since she was the top – I was wrong. I wondered where she was, probably on the other class._

_I made an impression from the first day of the class throughout the school year; I have a duty to fulfill! I need to be the best, but then I wasn't really smart so how can I maintain my grades? By cheating!_

_It was the third day of class, across our room I saw a timid girl behind a man and a woman. Perhaps the two were her parents; they were talking with our professor. That girl, she was looking down at her handkerchief, folding and unfolding it. There was something about her that distracts me. She looked so shy and peaceful, her hair fell down just right – it looks so dark, shiny and soft. While her face, although she looks pale I see it as a perfect complexion compared to those girls who wear make-up. When she looked up to her parents, I dropped my pen on the floor._

_I wondered if she's an angel or a goddess, her eyes reveal her naivety. And her lips, they were naturally crimson. It was the first time I feel so attracted to a girl. Who is that girl, I asked myself. I wonder if she will join our class – I was hoping. The professor accompanied them somewhere, when they left I saw her handkerchief on the floor. I stood up and walked outside the class to take it. I sighed, wondering where that girl was and if I would see her again. I looked at her handkerchief, it was clean white with a flower and an initial embroidered on it. 'A?'_

_Later I was asked by our teacher to bring his other teaching materials in the office, I overheard that our homeroom teacher send the girl to Naka-sen's class since the academic class was full for that year._

_I went to Naka-sen's class after and found her there; she was looking outside the window. Her eyes were focused on the tree; I took out her handkerchief from my pocket, smiled and went back to my class._

_One day, at the library I saw her looking for a book she tried to reach it but I know she can't. I helped her, 'thank you.' She said without even looking at me. I watched her walk back to her table. Although there were other vacant tables, I asked if I could sit with her. Still, she didn't look and continue to read on the book._

_I would always watch her walk down the hallway, reading a book if not looking only to her way – not glancing on anyone. Since then, I kept my distance away from her. I could only look at her from afar: watching how slowly she walks inside the campus and watching her eat at the canteen. One time, while she was standing outside for their P.E. class I took a picture of her, she was half-smiling and a bit shy of something I wanted to know. I still keep that picture with me, wherever I go. _

_I heard a rumor about her that she was dating guys for money – I didn't believe in that. But the rumor itself would make my parents disapprove of her. Her circle of friends, and the fact that she was with someone – I must give up, right? I shook my head, no! I will never ever give up on her. She was everything I wanted and I can't be stopped until I get what I want! _

_A few months have passed; I still have my special feelings for her. I think the little admiration turned out to be an obsession. I couldn't come near her, especially when she's around her friends. She has changed. She used to be simple and alone. My parents wouldn't approve of her, I kept reminding myself. _

_I took all my chances on her. Fate brought us together, but my ambitious side tore us apart. It was my fault that she left me – hanging and alone. She was my first downfall, and then I got busted. They caught my wrong-doings in school; it was my greatest downfall not because I will be expelled after or that my parents will throw me out of the family but because she was there to witness it. I knew that someday my secrets will be revealed, but I never expected that it would be too soon! _

_It was the last time that I would do it, I promised myself that I just need that one last time to enter the university of my parents' choice. I would change and ask for a chance on her but maybe it was fate's plan for me to be caught off-guard. Or maybe it was her friends' fault, everything would be fine if they didn't meddle on this and stick their noses!_

_I got expelled from school, but the kind teacher never told any student about it. The faculty was the only ones who knew what happened to me. My parents begged not to tell anyone about it, they were humiliated for what I did._

_That night, I was no longer in my room._

_I opened and closed the door behind me._

_Silence outside._

_Hatred, loneliness and sense of belongingness inside._

_I opened and closed the front door, looked at the house and walked to the car._

_I hopped inside the car with a heavy heart._

_Silence outside._

_Loud noises inside._

_Together with my packed belongings I watched my parents looked at me down through their window. My mom was crying but what will it do to me? Nothing. Her cries wouldn't get me anywhere. And dad? He turned his back on me showing no emotions._

_I feel like I was an exile, yes I was an exile. I was thrown to my mother's hometown in Japan where I continued my high school. After high school, I flew to a different time zone, to the place they call 'City of Love,' although I'm not there to find love I actually hoped that I could find it somewhere along the way. Still, it wasn't my first priority. _

_I took my wallet inside my pocket, somehow a tear dropped on the picture I was holding, it was her. I wish I could take her with me, but that's seemingly hopeless. I bet she hates me still. Paris, I hope she'll bring back my life and name for me._

_Aya._

_Aya._

_Aya._

_I have decided this on my own just like you; I kept her picture inside my wallet. I heard she was still with that cold-hearted guy; my heart was wrenched with that. It has been years but my feelings, they were getting deeper and deeper each day. Have you ever wanted something so bad? I know you know the feeling of not getting it; it would make you feel driven and would make you think of it! In fact, think of ways on how to get it._

_I kept myself busy in Paris, I don't know if it's possible but I did! I took Business, Creative Writing and photography in college – I centered my life on these three. I met a lot of people. I had a lot of girlfriends but I never loved a single one, I thought that since I'm in the City of Love – why not enjoy it?_

_In one of my classes, I met a fellow Japanese. She was taller than Aya, she has a model-like figure but what caught me were her eyes – her brown eyes. They were like those of Aya's eyes, only that Aya's eyes were innocent. And oh, I consider her as my rival because she's aiming for the top too!_

_I was having a hard time in French class, one day she walked up to me. At first she doesn't know what to say then sat beside me. 'Is it okay if I talk to you in English?' She sighed when I nodded, 'Even though I'm Japanese I don't know the language, anyway-' she looked at me with her daring eyes. 'I noticed you were having a hard time learning French.'_

'_Are you here to mock me?' I stood up and took my book with me._

_She shook her head, 'Quoi? I mean what? You misunderstood-'_

_I walked out of the class but she followed me '.'_

'_I can help you, you know. I have straight top scores in French, what do you say?'_

'_No, thank you. I could learn it my way.' I kept walking, hoping that she will leave me alone._

_She smiled at me, 'oh, come on. I just wanted to help because I want something in return. I- I wanted you to help me in math.'_

'_Math? I thought you're doing well in math. And why would I help you?' I turned to face her. 'I shouldn't help you raise your scores, what do you think of me stupid?'_

_She laughed, 'am I sensing a competition here?' When I turned my back on her and walked away she asked, 'Hey. Do you like me?'_

_I stopped walking then faced her again. 'Maybe you should ask yourself the same question.'_

'_Okay, do I like you?' She looked at me then shook her head. 'Excuse me, I am an international model do you know that? You must be proud that I'm offering you a chance of a lifetime by teaching you French.'_

'_Why are you doing this?'_

'_You are too competitive, I'm sorry but I've noticed everything how you wanted to be on top. I don't know why but I wanted to help you. You're - you're different than the guys I've met. I mean, don't get me wrong. I just wanted to help. Everyone seemed to like me – except you.'_

'_Do you see me as a challenge?' I narrowed my eyes on her. I don't know but maybe I should just say yes since it has been months since I had fun._

'_No, no. I'm sincerely-'_

'_Okay, game on.'_

'_Oh, you'll teach me in math?'_

'_Sure and you'll teach me French, is that a deal?'_

_She nodded and we smiled at each other. 'By the way, we weren't really introduced, Je m'appelle Amour. But just call me Amie.'_

'_Well, Amie? Je m'appelle Kazuki Katase.'_

_Amie and I became close friends, the audacious Amie I knew wasn't really brave. After a year and a half of being together as friends, I realized she was just covering herself with her strong features. Deep inside, she was as innocent as the girl I've always loved - I learned that one night._

_It happened in one of the coldest rainy nights in Paris, it was freezing to stay outside so I told her to stay for the night. I watched her walk over the bathroom, when she returned without her usual make-up, I saw a different Amie. I thought I saw Aya in her, so I walked up to her and looked closely. She was blushing and her color became vibrant upon my touch. I pushed her curly hair away from her face, she looked nervous in front of me for the first time. She looked down then back to my eyes, 'you look different.' She tried to smile, covering her uneasiness._

'_How different?'_

'_I don't know, just different.'_

'_Oh, do I look bad?' She went back to the bathroom. 'Oh, I knew it I-'_

_I grabbed her arm, 'what are you saying? You look better without it.' I laughed._

_She smiled, 'you think so?'_

_I nodded, 'In fact maybe you shouldn't have to wear make-up at all.' I sat beside the fireplace. When she sat beside me, everything happened naturally. I can't even remember who kissed first, we were just kissing like there's no tomorrow. Between kisses, I would glance outside the window to see the unsullied clearness of raindrops. The next thing I knew, we were both beneath the blankets sharing what married couples do. I found out I was her first when she cried out and said, 'I love you.'_

_She whispered something in my ear before she fell asleep, 'honestly? I'm very good in everything. Including math, I just wanted to be close to you.' I can only shake my head when she closed her eyes, trying to catch my breath. It was the first time someone told me that I was loved. I don't think I deserve it for all the time I was thinking of someone else; a few hours after she fell asleep I left. I never show my face to her after that night for I couldn't face her. I took something that can't be returned, it was all a mistake._

_I never answered any of her calls, e-mails and I tried to evade her every time I can. I was about to leave the City of Love that day, I found her on the glass door of the airport looking for me. I left Paris and headed to a family friend in America where I decided to continue my studies and I met someone I never thought I would meet – Rei's brother._

_He was a loner, I noticed that he has no friends and since he was also into business we got along, in short we became friends. Out of perseverance and part-time jobs side by side, I earned a big sum of money which made my parents happy. They even started to send me allowance with extras, but one thing they became worried about was my private life._

_Before I actually went to Paris they already told me about my marriage about that someone I don't know and I don't care about! I just ignored them; I have to live my life according to me – not them! And now they brought the topic again, they told me that my marriage was already settled after graduation which will happen in two years! I gritted my teeth when they told me that, I never asked the person's name – for heaven's sake I don't care about that! I recalled mom called me about it our conversation went, 'mom I told you. Please? I don't care if she's good looking or a top student in Todai. Who cares about that? She's moving to Paris in two years time? Mom, please! Bye.' I pushed the end button._

_Thinking about it, her face flashed in my mind. I went inside my apartment and searched for it – her handkerchief. It wasn't as white as it used to be – I wonder if she's all right. I never knew where she lived; I looked up at the ceiling and massaged my forehead. I hired someone who can find as to how she was for me, after a week I received what I asked for._

_I opened the envelope and found a flash-disk, pictures and printed-out details. I looked at the photos first, on the first picture she was talking to someone on the front door. On the second photo, she was walking out of Tokyo University. On the third photo, she was crying with second place? On the fourth photo she was entering Tokyo University and on the last photo she was with Rei with a bunch of girls around them._

_I read the printed-out details, it said about her full name, nickname. I breathed inwardly, gender? Seriously? On the paper, it was also indicated that she has no criminal records anywhere. It read:_

_Name: Aya Hoshino_

_Nickname: Aya, Ayappe_

_Gender: Female_

_Pet/s: 1 cat_

_Hobbies: Blogging, eating, reading, studying and studying._

_Blogging? That caught me, she's into blogging? I looked for her website on the printed-out papers but didn't find it. I took the flash-disk and checked it through my laptop. There I found her website; I smiled and typed it on the web browser. _

_The Dreamer, eh? Through her blog, I learned a few things about her like how she was although she never really indicated things about her relationship with him. I left a comment on her blog but never got one reply which made me frustrated. She kept posting about beauty and fashion but after a week, she stopped posting. I tried to ask Rei's brother about Rei, hoping that maybe his brother's relationship with Aya was off. But then, he doesn't want to talk about him, he always try to avoid topics related to his family, especially if it was about his brother._

_I wondered if I should just give up and maybe forget about girls. Oh, no. that's one thing I can't do!_

_A year and a half before my graduation, my dad called asking me what gift I wanted for it. I thought for a while, and then I told him that I wanted to open up a publishing house in Tokyo. He sort of agreed, and even encouraged me to bring literary works back. While in America, he told me that he would let it be constructed for my return. Upon its construction, I let my cousin from America John Emerson supervise and act as the Executive Head for me._

_I also opened a studio for my photography and franchised a men's clothing line while Rei's brother opened up his own company. On our graduation day, we headed to Barbados to have fun._

_A week after, I went to my friend's house to arrange a party. I went inside his apartment; I looked over his laptop to check my e-mail when a message almost killed me. It was an e-mail from Rei Otohata! I looked over the attachment and found an invitation to their wedding? For a moment I wanted to laugh, but then I knew Rei wouldn't joke about this, would he? I wondered if they were really getting married! I stood and went outside the apartment, I punched the post._

'_What the- are you going to ruin my apartment?' His friend laughed. 'What's going on?' He looked at my serious expression._

'_Remember that girl I would always tell you about?' I looked at him._

'_Who among them? You always talk to me about them.' He joked around._

'_Not that! Those were for fun, I mean the real one.' I looked down the road._

'_Yeah, what was her name again?' He paused. 'Is it Angel? '_

'_Yes. She's an angel, but her name's Aya not Angel.'_

'_Okay, so?'_

'_She's the one you're brother is getting married to.'_

'_Yeah, so?'_

_I suddenly became irritated with him, '.'_

'_Wait,' he laughed at me 'you saw my e-mail did you?'_

_I nodded._

'_Well, man.' He tapped my shoulder. 'My advice? Move on and get a life.'_

'_Are you going to his wedding?'_

'_Heck no. Why would I? I don't want to see my brother.' He shook his head like it would come off._

_I glanced at him then back at the road. I decided, 'Well, I am going-'_

'_Are you serious? You're not even invited-' He sighed._

'_But you are.' I pointed out my finger on him._

'_Heck no! Holy pepperoni, Katase – you are a bitter gourd. I'm out of it!' He raised both of his hands in the air. 'I hate seeing my brother.'_

'_Please? Is this how you would turn away from me when I was the only good friend you've ever had?' I tried to make him feel guilty._

_As if reading my mind he said, 'I'm not feeling guilty-'_

'_Right, I know you're not in good terms with your brother. How many times did you change the topic when it comes to your brother? I could help you get back at him. Anyway, I thought I could count on you but I guess I would just turn to Dan.' Speaking of him, his car stopped in front of his apartment. I called him out, 'hey Dan!'_

'_Yo! Zup man?' He ascended the stairs and gave me a high five._

'_Yo! I'm heading to Tokyo, are you in?' I asked although I already know the answer._

'_Of course, man! You shouldn't have to ask. What are friends for? Barbados, Tokyo – after that where else?' Dan asked and turned to Rei's brother, 'what about this guy? Man, you coming?'_

'_.'_

'_Then maybe we should just leave him alone, I guess he's happy now.' I descended the stairs, followed by Dan._

'_Fine-' He spoke._

'_Really?' I turned to him, 'are you sure?'_

'_What's the plan?' He asked._

_I smiled, 'Leave it to me.'_

_He will get back at his brother and I will steal her away from him – epic! I smiled and looked at the sky, I will tear them apart._

_**June 24, Friday at eight in the evening (8 pm)**_

_**Katase's apartment**_

_I arranged everything from the emergency that will pull the officer out of the bachelor's party or should I say the groom's ruin? I laughed inside, looking forward to see him._

_**Eight thirty in the evening (8:30 pm)**_

'_Aren't we going yet?' Dan asked, feeling so fired up with the party. 'I'm sensing that there would be a very hot lady on this party, am I right?'_

'_Lady? There wouldn't be a single lady in there – you stupid? We're not here for that! Here's the plan,' I asked them to come near me. 'We'll bring them to my mother's hometown, all the people knows me there and would cover up for me. Now, here's what you gotta do' I paused for a while. 'Do you know Hang Over?'_

'_Seriously?' Rei's brother asked, 'you mean-'_

_I nodded at them, 'exactly!'_

'_So, we're going to be-' Dan stopped talking, 'that's scary man!'_

'_You will film everything, Dan. I'll leave it up to you.'_

_Dan's eyes grew wide, 'me?' He scratched his head, 'I want to join the fun, man!'_

'_We're not here for fun!' I turned to my other friend, 'and you. Just be yourself. I've got everything under control. Tomorrow morning or right after they fell asleep we will leave them there and they won't be able to return in Tokyo for the wedding-'_

'_What?' Dan exclaimed. 'That's mean-'_

'_Am I asking you to speak, while I'm still talking? Is that a proper thing to do, eh?' I waited for them to keep focusing on what I was saying. 'As I was saying, the following day which is by the way, the day after tomorrow – there will be no wedding. Aya will be sad, so I'll be there for her. Then your brother-' I turned to my friend 'will be noted as a runaway groom, how does that sound for you? And not only that, we will bring out his true colors which will be captured on the video. It's a win-win for both us and for you' I looked at Dan 'I don't know, but we'll have fun if this turned out great. Plus, I'll hire you in my publishing company.'_

_Dan clapped his hands, 'perfect!'_

'_One more thing, Dan.' He looked at me, raising his eyebrows. 'Don't drink anything tonight and execute this-' I handed him a note._

_He just nodded and read the note, 'heck no!'_

'_Heck yes.' I sneered up on my plans._

_**Sugoi Club, downtown Tokyo**_

_**Nine forty (9:40 pm)**_

_I noticed that the police officer was still with them when we got inside the club so I texted my accomplice. The police officer's phone rang, after the call he got up, 'hey guys, Rei? There's an emergency I have to go.' He left the club running._

_At the table I saw Tatsuki the monkey-boy, Yuuya the second place and Aya's best friend, and the groom – Rei Otohata. I clenched my fist which is under my pocket. For a while I found him to be surprised, and then he smiled and told us to have our seats._

'_Long time no see.' I said to him in a tone full of fake kindness._

_He nodded, 'yeah. It's been a long time. I didn't know you're in-' _

_Yuuya gulped on his drink, 'why don't we just have more drink, anyone?' He looked at Rei then me._

_Tatsuki agreed, 'oki-doki, I'll ask for a drink.'_

_Yuuya, being approachable as usual extended his hands on them. 'Hey, I'm Yuuya. Nice to meet you.' He shook his hands with us._

'_I'm Dan.' He accepted his hand._

'_I'm Rei's brother.' He also accepted his hand, 'I don't know if my brother talked about it. I mean, about the fact that he has a brother-'_

_Rei just kept quiet._

'_Well, I know he has a brother.' Yuuya nodded and smiled to us, I accepted his handshake. 'So, why don't we just make this night happy? Okay?'_

_Tatsuki came back with more drinks in a tray, Yuuya asked 'why are you the one serving that?'_

'_Cool, cool let's-' Dan took a drink and was about to drink it when I stopped him. 'What?' Then he remembered what I said and gave it to me. I gave him a slight nod._

_After I drank I felt a bit high, and happy – very happy. I never knew what happened next. The next day, Dan woke us up and we ran away from my mother's hometown._

'_Yo! Did you capture everything?' That's the first thing I asked him, I looked around us and found a whole mess! What the heck has happened? I scratched my head. 'Let's go!' I turned the lights off and left the room, second place was still sleeping when I closed the door. I found Rei's brother in the lobby, he was massaging his temples. I talked to the receptionist before we left and gave her a sweet smile plus a tip._

_Once at the airport, I asked for the video. 'Where's the video?'_

_Dan was just laughing; he took it out from his bag._

_I violently grabbed the thing with annoyance. 'What the heck are you laughing, huhh? Do you want me to kill you?' _

_I clicked the switch on and looked for the video, 'did you capture everything?' I looked up to him; he was smiling 'stop that smile. I hate that look on you at this moment!'_

'_Oh, I captured everything – even your craziness Katase.'_

'_What?' He took it from me and played the video where I was in. 'What the- why am I here? What did I told you?' I was about to play the next video when it automatically switched-off because the battery was empty._

'_To film everything?' He asked._

'_No, capture the subject – you idiot!' I placed it inside my pocket. 'This should be under my care; I can't believe you captured that!' I yelled to Dan._

'_Now what?' Rei's brother asked._

'_We're heading back to Tokyo, and with this weather here?' I smiled to them, 'We'll have the first and last trip for today. I assure you, they can't go back to Tokyo. Or unless, they would go and swim their way from here which I doubt that they can do.'_

'_Where are we anyway?' Rei's brother asked._

_Dan answered, 'according to the note, this is the farthest part in Japan. As Katase put it there, it's called the ends of Japan.'_

'_Ahuhh! It's the place where I was exiled.'_

_Once in Tokyo, 'So, am I hired now?' Dan asked me._

'_What?' I looked at my watch; it was ten in the morning. 'We'll see.' I dialed my cousin's number, 'Hello? John? Yes, I'm already here. Since well, it doesn't matter. No, no please. I'm not asking for it yet, just take care of it. I trust you, man. Yes, so how was the publication so far? Good? Great! Yes, I received it already. Thanks. I don't know, just act as the Executive Head for me. Party? No, maybe when I'm ready for it. Yes. Yes. Bye.' I put my phone inside my pocket._

_We went to my apartment to take a rest; we all woke up in the afternoon. I got up first and ordered our dinner from a fast food chain. After calling the delivery hotline, I dialed my accomplice's number 'Yo. How is everything? Really? Are you sure? Great, call me if there's a problem.' I ended the call, smiling._

_The next day, I went to the most famous salon in Tokyo. If you have to look good, then invest and trust only the experts – that's what I thought! I have to be the best 'me!' I laughed at myself, I feel a bit stupid. I mean, dressing up as if I'm the groom. I don't care what other people will think; I wanted her to see me differently. How can I do that? By acting the part and looking good as ever! I feel like I'm a teenager again. I slapped myself and laughed inside, having this excitement made me feel like – like what? Like I'm young again, it was like I was back to the day where we acted as good classmates. It was as if it was just yesterday when I started to like her, it felt so new and fresh._

_I went to the church early, looking at the small church – I sighed. It looks cute but she doesn't deserve this kind of wedding! If I were that cold-hearted guy, I would marry her like how Prince William married his beautiful Princess Catherine Middleton – that's what she deserves! I shook my head and went to the reception; I can only clench my teeth on it. What the heck was he thinking? Reception in a café? Seriously? Geez. That cold-hearted guy was and will always make me feel ill! It wasn't the reception area I imagined her to have! Come on! I wonder maybe he even got it for free! I shook my head and walked over the place. I decided to come back later, maybe when they are starting to pack things up because there wasn't a wedding? I laughed inside._

_My phone rang; it was a call from my accomplice. 'Hello? Why? What happened? Shut up! Are you kidding me? What but- yeah. How did that happen? You don't know? You're useless, do anything and everything you can to stop them from- I see.' I pushed the end button and went back to my apartment._

_**June 26, Sunday at three forty-five in the afternoon (3:45 pm)**_

_From afar, I saw the bridal car entering the place. It stopped just in front of the white church, upon looking at the whole place from up where I was standing, I can only watch or maybe dream that something bad will happen. I saw her silhouette inside the car, I guess she was nervous. If only I could talk to her and make her realize that she's making the biggest mistake of her life – geez I would! The heck I would! I clenched my fist and grinded my teeth._

'_Man, this won't solve the problem-' he stretched his hand on me._

'_What?' I wrinkled my forehead._

_He stretched both of his hands. 'Katase, don't jump yet. Not until you have hired me-'_

_I slapped his head, 'stupid! I'm not going to jump! You-' he dodged from my hit._

'_Man, are you sure you don't want us to get inside the church and see the wedding-' Dan asked, I didn't answer him. 'Yo, why don't you go inside and stop the wedding.'_

_I looked at him for a while, then back at the car. 'And what? Embarrass myself? No thanks, this is enough.'_

_He tapped my shoulder, 'So are you giving up now?'_

_Rei's brother walked in and tapped my other shoulder, 'shall we go back to America then? Anyway, I had so much fun watching what we did. It was crazy!'_

'_You've seen the whole video?' I asked._

'_Not all, I'll die because of laughing.'_

_I walked away from them; I saw her walk out of the bridal car. She was looking straight, she ascended the stairs then someone handed her the wedding bouquet. She nodded at her. __When she stepped on the red carpet, I heard the violin and piano accompaniment play the wedding music which made me feel sad. That sound, if it sounded pleasing to her ears, well for me it sounded like death! Her parents came close to her; they nodded and walked beside her from the church's doorway perhaps up to the altar. When I can no longer see her, I decided to leave. I feel bad, mad and sad! Ugh! I kept stamping my foot on the ground, '.'_

'_You want to have a drink?' Dan asked. 'You know, she's not the only girl in the world.'_

_I glanced at my friend, 'shut up!'_

'_Give up on it now, man. She's getting married right now! In a few hours, she'll be Mrs. Oto-'_

'_I said shut up.' I walked very far away, thinking of what else to do. I went back to my friends after thinking for a moment. 'Let's go.'_

_We went to the reception area and waited for the newly-wedded couple, I swallowed my tongue upon hearing and saying it. We stayed inside my new car, Dan was talking all the while. I wanted to shut him up but then he told me something that has caught me. 'What did you say?'_

_Dan looked at me then to Rei's brother. 'Are you talking to me?' He pointed himself in question._

'_Stupid! You're the only one speaking, heck yeah!'_

'_Oh, I said. You're not the only one who is sad today about the wedding.'_

_I raised an eyebrow, 'who else?'_

'_Second place too.'_

'_You mean, Yuuya?'_

_He nodded, 'he likes or maybe loves her. I remember that we went to a tattoo shop, he got himself a tattoo with the initial A. It doesn't mean Asou, it means Aya.'_

'_He has feelings for her? He is her best friend.' I gritted my teeth. 'What else?'_

'_I-I don't know. I haven't watched the whole video-'_

'_You are the one who caught it-'_

'_I'm sorry. I somehow fell asleep so, the other parts I-'_

'_You fell asleep? Are you kidding me?'_

'_But I left the video in a place where you can see what you all did – I swear!' He raised both of his hands in surrender._

'_Stupid.' I dialed my accomplice's number, 'hello? No, you're still hired. Now, you already did? Good. That's good. Get everything you can. Later.' I ended the call._

_We all went inside of the café, waiting for them to arrive. I don't want a grand entrance anyway, so we decided to be at the place early. I went at the back of the café' when people started to arrive, I only went back when I heard a few talks inside. I saw a girl running out of the café, 'yo. What did you do?'_

_My friend, Dan looked rejected 'Nothing, I just met the girl of my dreams!'_

'_The one who ran away? You just met her-'_

'_She's second place's girlfriend. I know her, and I thought I could hit on her since her boyfriend doesn't love her.' The chimes sounded, I didn't dare look. 'She was furious about the letter.'_

'_What letter?'_

_He looked so down and confused. 'I thought she will throw the paper on me, at least she threw it in the garbage-'_

'_Get it.' I whispered to him._

'_What?'_

'_Just get it and use a plastic, don't touch it with your bare hands.'_

_'Hi.' It was Rei's brother._

_My heart started to race when I heard her soft and feminine voice, it was the moment I've been waiting for! To see her after so many years! 'Oh! I'm glad you came. You shouldn't have. But thanks, you want me to call your brother? He-' _

_I turned around to face her; she looked so amazing in her dress. I stood there, looking at her with admiration while flashing my brightest smile and usual bubbly face. The bubbly face I forgot to show to any girl I've met. ''I've been waiting to see you again for a long time.' I walked up to them and placed an arm on my friend's back. He said that we're his friends. 'I've been waiting for this moment to happen. I'm happy to see you, again.' I don't know what was on her mind, but she was looking at me which made me become self-conscious for a second._

_'Have we met before?' I looked at her, was she even serious? Well, I don't know. Perhaps, she was joking? Then I knew she wasn't, I'm surprised and a pain struck me. It's sad that she can't remember me. She looked away then back at me and Rei's brother. 'I'm so sorry I can't remember you.'_

_Otohata-kun's brother laughed which made me become aware of my situation, it was getting awkward and I'm embarrassed. 'It's me Katase Kazuki?'_

_I saw her blinked thrice, for what reason – I don't know. It's either shocked or surprised, which would it be?_

'_No, way. Am I being punk'd? You don't look like how I remember you. I'm sorry.'_

_I shook my head, so I don't look like me years ago? How do I look for you now, then? 'It's okay. It's really me.'_

'_K-' I know she would call my name for the first time after so many years, but someone already spoke for her. The very person I would rather not call me ever. I looked at his eyes, they were burning. _'_Rei!'_

'_It's Otohata-san for you.' He said coldly._

'_We meet again. I thought you won't be here.' I said then turned to my beautiful Aya, handing her my calling card. 'I have a publishing corporation here in Tokyo. I know you love writing, so you can call me or stop by anytime you want if you like. I'd be delighted to read your works, The Dreamer?' Her eyes questioned me so I answered 'I saw your blog.'_

'_But I haven't updated that for the last two years. I've been more into writing in a personal journal now.'_

I encouraged her ' _It's time for you to level-up. I know your capabilities. You can be a columni-'_

_The cold-hearted guy took the calling card from me; I just uttered an oath inside my head. '.'_

_'She doesn't need this. Our agency is a sister company of the largest and most successful publishing corp. here in Japan. She'll work there.'_

_He grabbed her hand, 'let's go.'_

_She bowed to us and bade good bye, then I looked at the ice-prince hoping that my eyes could make him melt or perhaps by his own coldness he will freeze to death. I must have been staring into space because when I looked back my two friends were watching me half-laughing._

_Dan handed me the crimpled paper, 'here.' I told him to keep it with him. After the reception was over, I saw the newly-wedded couple bade their farewells to their loved ones._

'_Man, let's go.' Rei's brother suggested, he looked bored to death._

_I breathed sharply. 'Yeah, you too can go. I'll just walk around Tokyo – take this!' I threw the car and my apartment's duplicate keys to them._

'_Are you sure?' Dan asked._

_I nodded. 'Dan?'_

'_Yes?'_

'_You can start working tomorrow at my publishing-'_

'_You're not joking, are you?'_

_I shook my head. 'Just go now, or else I'll change my mind. And oh,' I went close and said in a low voice. 'About the paper, don't touch it with your bare hands and read it. Tell me about it when I got back in the apartment. Got it?'_

_He nodded. 'Yes, sir!'_

'_Don't call me sir, yet. I'm not the Executive Head yet.'_

_When they were already gone, so was the newly-wedded couple. I walked on the night streets of Tokyo. I called for a cab and roam around the city; I stopped in a nearby street where I can see their hotel – the Peninsula Tokyo. It was too painful so I decided to call it a night. I just went back to my apartment._

_Dan was waiting at the living room, 'I've got news for you.'_

'_What is it?'_

'_It's about the paper, I mean the letter. The one we found on the trash can which Mami threw.'_

'_What about it?'_

'_It's second place's letter to Aya.'_

'_If it's for her then why-'_

'_I don't know.'_

'_What's inside the letter?'_

'_I re-typed it here because it's a beautiful letter.'_

_I read the letter's content. 'It's a confession of love.'_

'_And forgetting about it too.' Dan added._

_I nodded, 'thank you. I think I know what to do now.' I dialed my accomplice's number. 'Hello? Here's what I want you to do' I whispered an amount of money, Dan's eyes went wide in shock. 'yes. I want you to hack her account and post what I am going to send you. Really? That's great, circulate it on the net. Later.' I ended the call button and smiled. 'I'm creating a storm no one will ever get out to.'_

'_As long as I'm out of it, it's okay.' Dan forced a smile._

'_We're out of it, because we're the ones who'll create it. Now,' I turned to my laptop and waited for it to appear. My phone rang; it was a call from my accomplice. 'Yo. Really? Okay, I'll check it.' Then my accomplice was right, the photo became viral on the net. It was about second place's tattoo, then at three in the morning my accomplice called again, waking me up from my sleep. 'Hello? Yes, I am now. Really? You got it? Good. I'll take a look at it.' After looking at the blog entry, I felt satisfied. 'Hey, are you still there? Here's what I wanted you to do next, go here at my apartment. I want you to do something, yes.'_

_After a few minutes, my accomplice went in my apartment. I handed him the letter, it was wrapped in a cloth. We just nodded at each other as I handed the partial payment in cash. 'Make her the fashion icon, okay?'_

_When I woke up late, it was already noon I found what I did – the storm! It was all over the net and news! What I didn't expect was when second place went to rehab! I just shook my head and thought of another plan, I got one down! Now I should let the big one left down – the cold-hearted guy! But then I didn't know that the people will see things not the way I see it. I thought that they will hate only Yuuya, but it seems that they hated her as well. I started to panic; I don't want them to hate her! I just wanted all the guys away from her especially Rei and Yuuya! I grilled my brain, what to do now? I asked myself. _

_On the other hand, my social status hoisted up, second place was out of the top ten and I got the third place! Two more places and you're out, I looked at his name on the newspaper. They even stated that it was the first time a business man has been included on the list. I rubbed my chin, thinking about what will happen if I snatch everything away from that cold-hearted guy. I smiled at the thought._

_The next day, I went to my company. The receptionist greeted me, 'Ohayou gozaimasu.' She bowed her head and smiled. 'How can I help you, sir?'_

_I smiled at her, 'I'm looking for Mr. Emerson.'_

'_I see, please wait for a moment while-'_

_Mr. Emerson, my cousin suddenly walked up to me. 'Katase?'_

'_John!' We gave each other a man's hug, 'how's everything?'_

'_Good!' He accompanied me to the executive room. 'So, when should we welcome you?' Her assistant gave us some drinks._

'_I haven't thought of that.'_

'_What?'_

'_I want to write, not supervise. Just act as the Executive Head, then if I'm on it – I'm on it.'_

'_Okay. What will you write about?'_

'_My father wanted to bring literary works back, I loved the idea.'_

'_That's it?'_

_I shook my head. 'For now, yes.'_

_After a small talk with my cousin, I went back to my apartment and watched the whole video which Dan had captured. I played it from the beginning._

_**Laughs.**_

_**Laughs.**_

_**Laughs.**_

_**They were all laughing while boarding the private ship.**_

_**Katase waved his hand in the air, waving it to no one. "I feel high, I think I can fly-" He climbed the ship's fences.**_

_**The person who was taking the video yelled. "What the-' The video was focused on his walking steps. 'Katase don't!"**_

"_**Easy man, easy?" The video was close to his face. "You know Sean, I'm not going to jump, I'm not stupid like" He laughed and whispered his name "Rei."**_

_**The person clipping the whole thing spoke, "My name's Dan not Sean."**_

"_**Okay, then Jan it is." Katase raised his hand in surrender.**_

_**They all went to the Sun Deck, Katase called on Rei's brother who was lying on the floor, laughing.**_

_**Rei's brother stopped laughing; he looked at the camera and Katase. He pointed out the stars, "They're tickling me, they're falling down. Give it a try!" He encouraged them to do what he was doing then laughed.**_

_**Katase jumped like a Kangaroo balancing his jump because the ship started to move away form the port. He was making his way to the top two guys in Japan. **_

'_What the heck! Dan, I'm going to kill you for this!' I became anxious about what else I am going to see._

_**At first the two looked serious talking while playing a board game, they were playing chess. The colors were mixed up; in short they weren't in their real selves.**_

"_**Yo, blonde-" Rei looked at his hair.**_

"_**I'm not blonde." He stood up and searched for a mirror. "You're right I am blonde. How long have I ever been blonde?"**_

_**Rei shook his head, "Heck I don't know."**_

_**Yuuya murmured like a child, repeating what he said.**_

_**Rei slammed the board, it fell on the floor. "I am pissed with this game."**_

"_**We can play hide and seek." Tatsuki suggested coming out of nowhere.**_

"_**Only if you are the one who will find us-" Rei folded his arms and pouted his lips.**_

"_**What? But I'm the one-" Tatsuki stamped his foot and find a post. "Okay, okay. I'm counting one,"**_

_**Rei's brother stood up in a flash, he searched for a place to hide. He found a wooden box, he was about to enter it when his brother went in first. He stamped his foot, Rei just stick his tongue out.**_

_**Rei's brother hid himself under a table, he smiled and winked on the camera.**_

_**Spotted behind the door was Yuuya, his fingers were pointing like guns – ready to shoot.**_

_**Kazuki went up to the highest place on the ship, watching them down while wiggling his head, he was thinking – no one could get him.**_

_**Tatsuki started to search, he was shocked when Yuuya shot him on the butt when he passed on the door. "You're mean! How could you do that?"**_

_**Yuuya laughed, "Tatsuki is annoyed, Tatsuki is annoyed. Didn't see that coming, did you, did you? Did you?" Yuuya walked out in a jumpy mode, somewhat going with the wind.**_

_**Tatsuki ran up to him, punching his back. **_

"_**Ouch!" Yuuya yelled like a puppy. "Mommy!"**_

"_**Who's crying now? Who's crying now?" Tatsuki sticks his tongue out while rolling his eyes.**_

_**Rei went out of the wooden box, he was folding his arms in front of his chest. "Okay, if we're not going to play. I will just go home."**_

_**Katase slid himself, he somehow tripped. He scratched his head, "what's going on?"**_

_**Rei's brother emerged from the cabinet and went out, "does this mean I win?" He looked at everyone and jumped in a cheerful manner. "I won! I won!" He looked at his brother, "For the first time, I defeated you! Hahaha!" He told an employee to play a song, when the person played a song he wiggled his head and danced like a duck.**_

_**Tatsuki danced too like a monkey, followed by Katase who was a Kangaroo turned into a bull running after Tatsuki. "But I am not wearing red-" Tatsuki ran as if he was followed by the god of death.**_

_**Yuuya's head started to go with the beat, then his shoulders too. After a moment he was already dancing, with his own moves.**_

"_**Can't dance?" Yuuya challenged his best friend.**_

_**Rei rolled his eyes, "are you challenging me? The mighty meaty me?" He flipped his hair and gave him a hundred push-ups.**_

_**Dan who was taking the video said, "Rei, that's not a dance."**_

_**He stood up and nodded, "I'm just warming up." He walked away whistling.**_

_**An employee approached them handing them drinks, Tatsuki drink all of the drinks which made him very high. He started to run around the ship all the while laughing. The employee went out with another round of drinks for them. Katase drank a glass, followed by Rei's brother. The two became high too, they started to laugh harder and walk like they were in the moon.**_

_**Katase started to run in place then when he entered the ship, he stopped in a Casino and lost a big amount of money. After that, he went swimming to the pool area naked!**_

_I screamed Dan's name and uttered an oath. 'Dan, you'll be dead!'_

_**Rei's brother went to the pool area as well. He was wearing a complete diving suit, he jumped over the pool searching for something. "Do bi do doo doo rar, sharks here I come!"**_

_**The video was placed down somewhere, the only that can be seen was the night sky. After a few minutes, Dan started to shoot again. He filmed what's happening with Rei and his friends.**_

_**Tatsuki was walking like a zombie, Yuuya was eating a lollipop while Rei was reading a magazine. They went to a café and drank some coffee after three cups, the three became relaxed but still not themselves. Yuuya spoke, "You know, I like Ran."**_

"_**What?" Tatsuki looked at him. "Really? Who's Ran?"**_

"_**I wonder why he liked that black boy who looks like you. Maybe because of his skin?" Yuuya stood up, he said he will go somewhere.**_

_**Rei just looked at his best friend then shrugged. "."**_

"_**Hey, I think I know you!" Tatsuki thought for a while. "You're-" Rei looked away from him, ignoring him. He stood up and walked out of the café. "You're Rei Otohata!"**_

"_**So?" He gave him a cold look. "I don't know you." After walking all over the ship, "why are you following me?"**_

_**Tatsuki looked at his back, "are you talking to me?"**_

_**He looked at him with disgust, "."**_

_**They saw Yuuya coming out of a Salon. "Yo!"**_

_**Rei looked at his best friend and laughed. "."**_

_**Tatsuki looked at Yuuya "man! What happened to your skin?"**_

"_**I bet she will like me now."**_

_**Rei shook his head. "Who says?"**_

"_**Who will like you?" Tatsuki asked.**_

"_**Ran."**_

_**Tatsuki thought for a while, "wait a minute. Did you say Ran?"**_

_**Yuuya nodded. "Yeah, Ran."**_

"_**Ran? I think I know her! She's-she's my girlfriend!" He grabbed Yuuya's collar. "You like her?"**_

"_**Yes and you won't win over me. I look better than you do, I'm richer than you and-"**_

_**Rei looked over the salon and entered it, when he got out the two were still fighting. They laughed at him when they saw his hair.**_

"_**Rei?" The two looked at him and stopped fighting.**_

"_**You like it?" He asked and combed his hair. "What do you think?"**_

"_**What's with the color?" Yuuya asked. "I never knew you wanted to be blonde?"**_

"_**."**_

"_**Wait a sec-" Tatsuki grabbed his arm. "Did you color your hair for Ran too?"**_

_**He removed his arm from his hold and swiped it as if there were germs on Tatsuki's hand. "."**_

"_**Do you like Ran?" Yuuya asked.**_

_**Rei walked away, the video stopped filming. The scene was already inside their suite when Dan started to film again; Katase was inside the cabinet when he said "I'll stay here. I don't want to hear anything when I sleep, no doors closing or opening! No cars leaving! Stop it!"**_

_**Tatsuki started to sing, "I love you, you love me we're a-"**_

_**Yuuya sang with him, "happy family-"**_

_**Rei's brother swayed his head while counting his fingers in a loud voice.**_

_**Rei covered his ears, "stop being noisy! I hate noises!" He stood up and threw pillows in their faces. An employee entered the room and gave them drinks; they all drank except for Dan. For a few minutes they were all silent, the video was paused it started to film again when one of them stood up.**_

_**Yuuya walked out of the room and headed his way to the gift shop, he was looking for something that he could give to her. He smiled and searched for a very precious item.**_

"_**Who are you buying that for? Mami?" Tatsuki asked.**_

"_**Wh-what?" Yuuya gulped. "Ah, yes. Maybe?" He bought a key-chain for her. "Aren't you going to buy for Ran?"**_

_**Tatsuki scratched his head, "I'm a bit broke-"**_

"_**As usual," Rei entered the shop.**_

_**Yuuya looked at his best friend. "You going to buy for" he paused then looked at the items on the shelves. "For Aya?"**_

_**He thought for a while then shook his head. "No."**_

"_**Why?" Yuuya asked his best friend.**_

"_**Why would I?" Then he walked out of the shop.**_

_**After Yuuya has purchased the keychain, he followed his best friend on the hallway. "Rei!"**_

_**He didn't look back. "."**_

_**Yuuya caught him in the bar, "Rei, I have something to ask you.'**_

_**Rei ordered a drink.**_

"_**Do you love your girl friend, I mean Aya?"**_

_**Rei drank the glass in one shot. "."**_

"_**She's always crying over you."**_

"_**I know."**_

"_**You know but still you don't do anything about it."**_

"_**Who are you to tell me this?"**_

"_**I'm your best friend and her best friend."**_

_**Rei faced him. "So what if I tell you that I don't or that I do. What does that mean to you?"**_

_**Yuuya shook his head, "it means everything to me. I just wanted to know that she's doing the right th-"**_

"_**What?" Rei gritted his teeth.**_

"_**I want the best for her. Even if you tell me that you don't love her, please love her. As her best friend, I know I will always be that way – a friend."**_

"_**You're right, you will always stay as her friend. No more, no less." He grabbed his collar. "She will never love or like anyone but me. And I know you know that-"**_

"_**Yes, that's why you're so calm and so sure of yourse-" He pushed him away.**_

"_**Yes, that's what I am! I am sure of myself unlike you." Rei pointed his finger on his best friend with annoyance. "You think I haven't noticed? I know you have some special feelings for her but move on. You can't have her, not you or you" he pointed at the bartender "no one in this world but me."**_

"_**You don't deserve her, remember when you broke up with her? When you let her for Moon Beach? She was close to dying, while you were there having fun!"**_

"_**You don't know what happened-"**_

"_**Of course I do! You were with an international model – I forgot her name because she's not important!"**_

"_**What's your point?"**_

"_**When you marry her, please stop fooling around and make her happy by saying that you love her."**_

"_**Have you ever told Mami that you love her?"**_

"_**It's a different case-"**_

"_**See? It's hard for you to say that to her so don't – don't give me pieces of advice you don't know anything of!"**_

"_**So you don't love her?"**_

"_**I-"**_

"_**Even if you don't, tell her that you do. She has been waiting for that for so many years Rei."**_

"_**Tell me, why can't you say that you love Mami?"**_

"_**I fell for Ran, then to Aya – how can I say that I love Mami when I love Aya? That's lying, right?"**_

"_**Does that answer your question now?"**_

"_**You- you're in love with someone else? Who are you in love with?"**_

"_**Why would I tell you?" Rei left his best friend.**_

_**The next day when it was still dark the ship reached the port, they stayed in a hotel – no one fell asleep because they were all high!**_

_**They roam around the place, Rei just stayed in the hotel's room.**_

_**Tatsuki and Yuuya went out together, they reached a tattoo shop.**_

_**Yuuya had a tattoo on his neck with Aya's initial while Tatsuki also had a tattoo with Ran's name placed on his chest – near his heart.**_

_**The two were almost crying because of pain, Katase just looked at them – he also had a tattoo done at his back.**_

_I have a tattoo? I removed my shirt and looked in front of the mirror. I uttered another oath._

_**Rei's brother just watched the three cried in pain. After that, they went to a dance club, carnival, and a nearby island. Yuuya decided to go back to the hotel, leaving them at the island.**_

_**Dan came with him to also check Rei, at the hotel's room Yuuya called his best friend. "Rei?"**_

_**He was sitting in one corner, "I like how she looks, how she smiles, how she walks, how she dresses herself, I like everything about her-" He was about to walk near him when he started to throw things "don't come near me."**_

"_**."**_

"_**You're right, I don't deserve her."**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**She deserves someone better, someone who can love her." He looked at his best friend seriously.**_

"_**Can't you love her?"**_

_**He looked down, "I-I don't know. How do you know if you're in love?"**_

_**Yuuya sat beside him, "when you think about that person before you sleep, the moment you wake up, every moment you can-"**_

"_**."**_

"_**When you see yourself being with that person all the days of your life-"**_

"_**Do you see yourself with her?"**_

"_**What?" Yuuya looked down, the question made him awkward. "Why did you ask her to marry you?"**_

"_**I don't want her to go away. I want her to stay with me because she's the only person who can stand me."**_

"_**What about how you feel for her?"**_

"_**I'm attracted to her and I feel like I should take care of her because she's different."**_

"_**Different?"**_

_**Rei smiled and stared in to space "Hai. She's one-of-a-kind."**_

"_**A rare kind." Yuuya looked up in the ceiling.**_

_**Rei nodded. "Soft spoken-"**_

_**Yuuya thought of his other best friend. "Caring-"**_

"_**Naïve-" Rei slightly laughed.**_

_**Yuuya's eyes became dreamy. "Feminine-"**_

"_**Beautiful-" Rei imagined her in front of him.**_

"_**Kind-hearted-" Yuuya recalled how she was around him.**_

"_**Bright-" Rei remembered how she used to study so hard.**_

_**Yuuya looked at his best friend. "Loving-"**_

_**Rei shook his head. "Tempting-"**_

_**Yuuya looked at his best friend with a wrinkled forehead. "Tempting?"**_

_**Rei looked at his best friend. "What?"**_

"_**You said tempting." Yuuya blinked his eyes twice.**_

"_**Did I say that?" He gritted his teeth.**_

"_**I never thought you think of her that way." Yuuya chuckled.**_

"_**As if you never thought of a girl that way." Rei asked his best friend.**_

_**Yuuya nodded, "no comment."**_

_I stopped watching the video; I think I should just continue watching this later. I've got something to do. I called my accomplice, 'Hello? Yes, I want you to know about them- exactly! Thank you.'_

_After a few days, I received all the detailed things about the newly-wedded couple's marriage. Upon reading them, I smiled because I finally found the cracks again. What a rocky relationship those two have!_

_When Mami returned from Thailand, she was mobbed at the airport. Two days after the newly-wedded couple arrived around ten to ten thirty in the evening._

_The following day, I decided to go to my publication company and check what's going on._

'_John?' I called my cousin._

'_Yo!' He gave me a high five. 'Zup?'_

'_Before I become the Executive Head, will you please get me an Executive Assistant with these qualifications?' I handed him a paper._

'_Sure.' He took it and read it for a while. 'So, when will you take your position? I wanted to arrange the welcome party-'_

'_Until you find that.'_

_He just nodded, 'How's Dan going?'_

_John laughed, 'seriously? He's good at work, but as usual – he's still hitting on every beautiful girl on this building.' He shook his head._

'_How's Mr. Reid and Mr. Moore?'_

'_They're doing great-'_

'_Good.'_

'_Hey man?'_

_I turned to face him. 'What?'_

'_As if you don't know, don't be so humble. You're the third placer-'_

_I remember the top ten list on the newspaper, 'oh.'_

'_The Editor-In-Chief didn't know that you are the Executive Head, I mean no one knows. Anyway, he's asking me to ask you to be the next month's cover for the magazine since you're my cousin-'_

'_What?' I looked at him quite surprised. 'Seriously?'_

_He nodded._

'_I'll think about it-'_

'_Come on, this is your-'_

'_I said I'll think about it.'_

'_Okay.'_

_I went for the door._

'_You leaving already?'_

'_Obviously.'_

_He took something from the cabinet and threw it on me._

'_Although I wouldn't mind being soaked, thank you!'_

_I left and went to Starbuck's to buy myself a drink. After a hot coffee, I drove to Ginza to search if there's a commercial space left. I was thinking of opening a branch here in Ginza. Not too far from where my car was parked, I saw her among the crowd! I tried to come close, but they were all eager to ask her questions._

_'That you don't treasure your friendship; you even threw the letter to broadcast it to the whole world how you want to slap it to his face that you don't feel the same way.'_

'_What?' She asked._

_A bunch of girls spoke, 'You're the one who ruined Yuuya Asou's reputation, you stressed him out, and you're the reason why he went to rehab!'_

_She looked at them in shock; she looked lost and confused of what was happening before her. She took two steps, but still she couldn't get out._

I heard someone say. '_Why couldn't you answer?'_

_Another one said, 'You have Rei, what more do you want?'_

_She looked at them with pure innocence._

'_Why did you do that to Yuuya?' Another one asked._

_I noticed her tears are starting to flow down her beautiful skin, she was standing like a statue – somewhat lost to this world._

'_Enough!' I shouted and told them to leave her alone, when I looked at her she was staring in to space. For a few minutes, she didn't even blink an eye. 'Aya.' I just looked at her and placed down the umbrella John has given me. I wanted to embrace her, but maybe it was not the right time._

_I walked away from her; I tried to think what to do next. I looked up in the sky and noticed every drop of the rain. They seemed to be falling down slowly; I walked to my car and called my accomplice. 'Hello? Yes, just keep an eye on her. I have a lot of things to do.'_

_That night, I checked how my business in America was going. Good thing, even though I wasn't there – my people? They're trustworthy._

_My phone rang it was a call from my mom. 'Hello? Mom?' I only heard some sniff, when she spoke I wonder if she has a cold. 'Are you all right? What about him? What? I see. I'll be there.'_

_I hesitated to open the door, I feel nervous to meet them after so many years. Has it been six years? Or maybe five or seven? I don't remember exactly how long it has been._

_I twisted the knob and entered the room._

_I closed the door behind me._

_I saw my dad lying on the hospital bed._

_I heard the sound of his heart's vital signs._

_It was quiet, cold and bright - I can see the whiteness and cleanliness of the room._

_My mom was holding his hand close to her chest._

_I stood there, not being able to move._

_She looked up to me and smiled._

_Her eyes have dark circles and looked stressful._

_She stood up and clicked the button for a nurse to attend to my dad._

_When a nurse entered the room, she held my hand and took me outside._

'_I'm sorry.'_

'_.'_

'_You remember when he started to give you allowance and asked what you want for graduation?'_

'_.'_

'_He was already sick that time, although not as sick as he is right now.'_

'_.'_

'_I'm always scared; I don't want your dad to leave me-'_

_I embraced and hushed her._

'_I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I don't know what to do. He told me not to say anything about it to you.'_

'_Why?'_

'_I don't know. We've never really been good parents to you – I'm sorry.'_

_I caressed her back trying to comfort her. '.'_

'_He wanted you to marry a lady of our choice-'_

'_Mom, I'm in love with somebody.'_

'_Katase, look at me.' My mom let go of my embrace. 'I married the one I love, you know what happened? Look at my life.'_

'_Mom-'_

'_Love doesn't matter anymore for as long as you have respect and loyalty for each other – you'll have a great partnership.'_

'_Marriage is not a business.'_

'_If you invest in love, you'll end up being hurt.' She caressed my face. 'We've had the perfect choice for you, but she recently got married. So we're left to only one, she'll be here in Tokyo in a few days. Why don't you give it a chance? She's very far from our ideal wife for you but she came from a good family.'_

'_.'_

'_Don't close your doors, give it a chance.'_

'_I'll try.'_

'_Come to think of it, I never really know anything about my own son. I've been living for your father; I was so in love with him.' She looked at me with her tired eyes and held my hand. 'So, tell me about the one you love.'_

_I hesitated. '.'_

'_Maybe we could look for someone close to that person.'_

_I shook my head. 'I've met her in high school. All I can say is that she's perfect, mom.' I smiled and looked at her. 'Please, I don't want to talk about her at this moment.' I looked at the door then back at my mom. 'Will he be all right?'_

_She shook her head, 'I'm not sure. He wanted an heir; he was talking about it every day. He was also talking about you.'_

_I kept silent; I don't want to believe it._

'_He feels sorry for how we have treated you-'_

'_It's not important to talk about that now, I thought were fine?'_

_She smiled and embraced me. '.'_

_I stayed there the whole night, watching over my parents. I was awakened by mom the next morning, '.'_

'_Good morning.'_

_I just nodded and smiled. I glanced at my dad who was still lying on the hospital bed. 'How is he?'_

'_He's okay. Why don't you go home first?'_

_I just nodded and left, but I returned in the afternoon. They were already gone, I asked one of the nurses they told me that they already left. I dialed my mom's number, 'hello? Mom? Where are you? I see, I'll go there.'_

_I went to our house, I stayed for a couple of minutes before I decided to alight my car. There were a lot of memories in our house, I recalled the day when I left it for my exile. I sighed and looked at our house. I went out of my car and headed inside our house. My mom opened the door for me, 'Is he okay now?'_

_My mom leaned back on the wall, '.'_

'_What?'_

_She shook her head, 'the doctor said that there's nothing they can do if he won't coopera-'_

_I uttered an oath. 'How can they say that? That's not true!' I sat on our lounge, 'why don't we bring him to America-'_

_She shook her head, tears started to fall down her cheeks. Looking at my mom, I think she aged three years older in just a day! 'He doesn't want to, he doesn't even want to stay in the hospital anymore.'_

'_What?' I scratched my head, 'whether he likes it or not, we'll take him to America.'_

_We tried to convince him the whole day, but my dad was so stubborn. He was just lying on his bed; a nurse was on his left side._

'_Dad?'_

_He wasn't answering._

'_Whether you like it or not we'll take you there! It's final!'_

_The next day, we brought him back to the hospital. There were times when he would act like a child; I would just scratch my head while mom was just covering her mouth. And the following day after that 'Katase?'_

'_What?' I asked._

'_I think you're dad's getting better. Thank you.'_

'_.'_

'_You could go now, I can manage from here.' She tapped my shoulder and nodded when I asked if she was sure._

_That day I found a commercial building where I could put up a branch of my franchised men's clothing line. I dialed my accomplice's number, 'hey. What's up? How is she? Really? They went there two to three days ago?' I gritted my teeth. 'How did it go? I see. What else? No I don't want to see it. Enough.' I pushed the end button._

_My phone rang, it was my cousin John. 'Hello? Yo! Haven't seen you in the hospital. You did? Silly, why didn't you wake me up. I see, so why did you call? Decided on what? Oh, yeah. I don't know. I said I'll think about it. Don't come on me. No, not today. I have other things to do. How's Dan? Good. And the others? Good. So, have you seen an E.A. for me? Of course, it's hard to find. Bye.'_

_I was driving around when I happened to pass on the company in which the ice-prince said her wife would work. I wonder if she would really work there, I don't know but I parked my car and just stood there waiting for her to appear from somewhere. I made my way to the entrance when someone familiar unexpectedly walked out from it. I stopped at the end of the stairs; we both looked at each other._

_I don't know what to do or say, after what happened to us – I never imagined that we will meet again. She smiled and descended from the stairs, 'Katase.' I thought I saw fire in her eyes, but then it softened. 'Comment allez-vous?' She asked as if nothing happened. 'I know something like this will happen.'_

'_I'm good. I bet you're good too?' I asked back._

'_Forgot how to speak French?'_

'_I'm not in France.' I turned my back on her._

_She grabbed my arm. 'You can't get away this time.'_

'_What?'_

_She stood in front of me. 'You can't get away without explaining everything to me.'_

'_What do you want me to explain?'_

'_Why you left me.'_

'_That's self-explanatory.'_

'_If you think you can run away from me this time, think again. I have something against you, something that will make you mine.'_

_I looked at her then shook my head; I walked away and went inside my car. That night, I can't stop thinking about she said. I called my accomplice, 'hello? I want you to gather all details about this lady and why she's here in Tokyo. Yes, her name's Amour _Wiśniewski. Thanks._'_

_The next day, my accomplice called me, 'hello? Yes. Did you get it? Good, fax it in my publication's executive office. Thanks.'_

_I headed to my company and waited for the fax, when I received it I read all of her details. I learned that she was in Tokyo for her novel and biography book? And modeling – of course! I asked an employee to buy the books for me, when the he returned he just gave me the biography. 'Where's the other?'_

'_It's not published yet, sir.'_

_I just nodded and asked him to go._

_I read her biography; I searched if she wrote something about me. So she did! After a chapter about me, I read the next chapter which was entitled Love Without Strings? I closed the book and called my accomplice, 'hello? About her interview with the Women's Mag, what did she say there? I see, when will it be out? Okay. But about her biography, please find out the names she had relationships or she had dated before. Good.'_

_After an hour of waiting, my accomplice called 'Hello? Yes. Really? Who? Seriously? Are you kidding? Okay.' I just nodded my head and opened the book, I continued to read the chapter entitled Love Without Strings then I kept it on the table's drawer. I went out of the building and checked how my book store was going. I was about to enter the book store when I saw her. She has already bought a book, I saw her find more books after looking around for something. When I went in, she was busy reading a book entitled Men: What They Really Want. I sighed and shook my head. She read the first few pages and placed the book back on its rack, shaking her head._

'_Aya? I can't be wrong.'_

_She smiled and looked at her right. 'K-Katase?'_

'_Hi.' I greeted her._

_She just nodded her head. '.'_

'_I wonder why until now you're still searching about it.' I said in a low voice, she just smiled at me. 'How are you?'_

'_I'm okay.' She looked at her watch, 'Katase, I'm sorry I better go now- '_

'_Aya, would you like to have a drink or something?'_

'_Maybe sometime.' She twisted her heel and left._

_I took the book she was reading a while ago and rose the book up in the air. _'_Aya, aren't you buying this book too?' _

_She turned around and her color rose to her cheeks, 'n-no. Not really.' She was really embarrassed. She pulled the glass door and left, I also left the bookstore. When she looked at her left, she saw me walking the same way and asked. 'Are you following me?'_

I denied. '_What? No. Why would I be following you?'_

'_I don't know.'_

I looked at her. '_Don't tell me you're heading to Starbucks?'_

_She laughed, 'I am.'_

'_What a coincidence.'_

_I bought her a Caramel Macchiato, she thanked me for it. When we left the counter, her husband appeared before us. I simply hated seeing the cold-hearted guy! 'Rei.'_

_He looked at me as if he could eat me alive. Well, I'm not scared. He softened his gaze on his wife and gently pulled her close to him. 'Let's go.'_

'_Okay,' she turned to me. 'Thank you for the drink.' She said waving it on me._

'_A lot of things have happened. I heard everything.' I said to him._

'_Everything? Really?' He asked me with sarcasm, but I never expected what he would say next 'I guess you have also heard that my wife's pregnant?'_

_She looked at her husband, although I didn't notice what she said. I stood before them without anything to say, I hate this moment not being able what to say! What the heck! 'Oh really? Congratulations!' I said full of bitterness._

'_Yes,' he looked at her wife's hand and removed the drink from it. 'How could you buy her a coffee drink?' He threw it inside the trash can. 'Let's go.'_

_I can only watch them leave as I gritted my teeth, when they were no longer on my sight I threw my drink on the trash can. I breathed sharply and left the café' by slamming the door behind me. Stupid Rei! I know he only said that to make me jealous, well it worked!_

_I went back to my company, thinking what to do next. I might have fallen twice, but I have risen from them. I'll definitely make him fall, and her – mine!_

_I walked over the table and took the book from the drawer, I smiled and an idea appeared in my head._

_The next day, I went to the publications company and watched the Men's Magazine's meeting. Dan looked at me, 'hey man? So, are you going to be our other cover?'_

'_Other cover?' I asked._

_He nodded. 'Yes, you see it's a back to back issue, man! The front will be you then we'll have a girl on the back.'_

'_I don't know. I'll think of it.' Dan stood up, 'where are you going?'_

'_Restroom?'_

'_What? The second meeting's about to start! I'm paying you.' I said in a joke._

_When he returned he was smiling, I didn't ask because I knew it's about women! I just shook my head and observed their meeting. Dan spoke when it was time for a break, 'Man!'_

'_What?'_

'_I saw her!'_

'_Who?'_

'_Her!'_

'_Yeah, who?'_

'_Aya.'_

'_I thought you just went to the restroom, where else did you go?'_

'_I saw her enter the executive room-'_

'_Our executive room?'_

_He nodded then smiled at me. 'I bet she's having an interview.'_

'_In our company?'_

_He nodded again._

'_I see, go take a look at how her interview went.' I looked at him, 'what are you waiting for, Christmas?'_

'_Eh?'_

'_Go now! Idiot.'_

_When he returned, he said 'she's not there anymore, she just left a minute ago.'_

'_Where is she?'_

_He shook his head._

'_Then go find out where she is! Run after her, I mean ask the one who conducted the interview!'_

_After a few moments, Dan returned catching his breath. 'She left.'_

'_I know, that's why she's not there-'_

_I went out of the room, Dan followed me. '.'_

'_He said she was applying for a columnist-'_

'_Columnist?'_

'_Yes, but then we have no vacan-'_

_I shook my head, tell the receptionist to call her right now. The Executive Head will speak with her!_

_I looked for my cousin John, 'Yo!'_

'_Hey. Zup? How's the meeting?'_

_I closed the door behind me. 'Here's what you gotta do. You'll interview Aya Hoshino, I mean Aya Hoshino-Otohata and give her a position in my company. She'll be one of our columnists maybe on the men's magazine. Okay? But if you can persuade her to be your assistant – do it! After the contract signing, give me a position somewhere close to her.' I paused for a moment, 'okay just hire her. I'll leave it all to you.' I smiled while leaving the building using the fire exit._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>__ It was long right? What do you think of Katase? Hahaha. Thank you so much for reading! Till then! Xoxo._

_**P.S. **__Thank you so much for the reviews! I will really finish this story as fast as I can – when there's time? And oh, I missed you – seriously! Good night! (",_


	43. The Dreamer: Breakout

**Disclaimer: **For the 43rd time, I do not own Super Gals! Mihona Fuji does!

**Author's Note: **It's been a week since I've last updated this story – I'm so sorry for the delay. I had a very busy week, seriously! Moving on to today's chapter, it's as long as the previous chapter, I guess. So with that, I'm asking for your utmost patience. LOL! I re-read the previous chapters and I might have made you all confuse – but don't worry I'll correct my mistakes! LOL! (I tried so hard to fast forward everything so I hope you understand – you'll see! *wink*)

* * *

><p><strong>dyalicious:<strong> Hello there Dyah! I'm fine! Thanks for missing me! LOL! I agree, Katase's being childish but we couldn't blame him because of what he has been through. Hehe. Thank you so much for the unshakable support! Yhey! And yes, I've been very very busy – forgive me for making you wait! Don't worry I will finish this story! *wink* (",

**Camryholicz:** Haha. Even if it's long I hope it's worth reading for you. And sorry for writing a chapter about Katase – I just feel that I have to. Weee. Katase's very much obsessed with Aya! But too sad for Katase, I won't let him end up with Aya! LOL! You bet! It's a nightmare for him! Rei will have to do something about it! We'll make him realize what he has been having all his life! Rei must wake up! LOL! About the bachelor party, yes that's what pretty much happened (although that's not all, there are missing parts). No, Rei's hair went back to its real color. He has changed it that morning on his wedding day. Hehe. Oh, they were actually drugged! Did you notice how many times they drank? LOL! So they were all crazy that night! Haha. And about the international model and Katase, oh well, they will end up together. You'll see the reason why, right on this chapter! *wink* Oh, you read it that long; I hope it didn't really waste your time though. Thanks for missing me. Hurrah! Thanks for all the support! (",

**angeLsapphire****: **Absolutely! That's what happened (but again, there are missing parts *wink*). I love that part too! To hear that from Rei, oh I don't know what to say. *blushing* Tsk tsk. On this chapter, he found that out – I'm busted! Who do you think told him? Read on! Hmm. K Publications is the name of it but sometimes they call it like that too and K Publishing House. LOL! About the twins, gladly! Just wait. *wink* Sorry for the long wait! Haha. Really, I'm so sorry for the delay. And this chapter might make you sad but don't worry there's a reason behind all this! Hehe.

**L: **Katase and Amour (Amie) will end up together! And thanks for saying that, I appreciate it! LOL! And you're absolutely right! Aya's the first choice! *evil laugh* If she didn't marry Rei she might have married him. Hmm. Speaking of rude, oh don't be mad at me because on this chapter Rei will be very very mad! But don't worry something good will happen – just give me time. *wink* But really, yes he was rude on that part where he said he wanted to see it for himself if she was crying. Ugh! About the video part, that's not all there is to that. LOL! About Rei's feelings for Ran, in my story – yes! Rei loves Ran! *teary eyed* Thanks for reading and reviewing! *waves*

**CuteBubbles****: **Thank you! Thank you so much for loving it – I'm glad! *claps* Absolutely, I agree that Aya deserves something grand! *wink* Addicted? That's too much, but that makes me happy so thank you! Come to think of it no one really dared to stop the wedding. (If only Katase knew that time that Aya's his parents choice for her maybe he might have crashed the door and stole Aya!) LOL! Does that mean you want sufferings for Rei? Hmm. Sure! Make him suffer then! Haha! And yes I will keep on writing! Hahahahaha. Of course, Aya is right! (Maybe Rei's really physically attracted to her?) Anyway, thanks for pointing my mistakes out. I tried to re-read the previous chapters and oh well you are definitely-exactly-absolutely right! I was confused too with what I wrote *toinks* But forgive me for that, I'll correct them. *wink* Thank you so much! I appreciate it. *thumbs up* About Omoni, she's Rei's aunt! Haha. ('It Started With A Kiss?' I haven't watched that version, but I know it's a funny and cute series! What I watched though were its anime version 'Itazura Na Kiss' and Korean version 'Playful Kiss a.k.a. Mischievous Kiss.' LOL!) About your review on C42: Yes, Katase is an evil guy at some point. What he really wanted to happen on the day of Aya's wedding was for people to witness how Rei runaway from their wedding. It's just too bad for him because someone helped Rei and the others get in Tokyo. So his plan backfired. And you're right, if he really loved her he should've been there for her when she was down. Hmm. About if Rei dated or never dated, we'll find that out – soon! Actually about the international model? She lied about it; you'll see what really happened at the Moon Beach when I write a chapter for Amie. But should I write a chapter for this girl? Oh, let me think. Maybe? (Of course! Rei must work hard! He must!)

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>The Dreamer: Breakout"<strong>_

_A face and body-to-die for? He must be a total hunk guy as the magazine puts it but hello? She rolled her eyes while thinking of her husband. To her, her husband is the most handsome in the planet! She flipped the magazine on her hands to its first page, looking for the table of contents._

"_**K Publications? I've never heard of it, I mean its magazine."**_

_She stood beside the board, shaking her head. She cannot believe what she was seeing! It must have been a men's magazine, but she thought it wouldn't be as terrible as the magazine on her hands. It's something she wouldn't be proud of reading! She gulped when the door opened; she saw the other editorial staffs entering the room. When they all sat she noticed that she was the only lady in the room. She smiled and bowed to them. The last guy who entered the room was familiar to her; he called her when their eyes met._

'_Aya, right?' He asked, after closing the door._

_She nodded. 'Yes, I'm-'_

_He looked at her from head to toe. 'It's Dan.'_

_She became self-conscious. 'I believe I've seen you somewhere?' She asked and thought for a while, evading from his gaze as well as from the others' stares. She was thinking that maybe it was the first time they've seen a lady? _

'_Really?' He narrowed his eyes. _

_What's with him? She asked inwardly. 'Yes.'_

'_It's nice to meet you.' He offered his hand for a handshake._

_She accepted it. 'It's nice to meet you too.'_

_The guy named Dan told her to sit in front of him so that they were both beside the Editor-In-Chief who was at the end of the table. She took her pen and notebook with her, leaving her bag at the corner. She sat on the assigned seat for her and placed the magazine on top of the table, together with her pen and notebook._

_The EIC looked at Dan 'yo!'_

_Dan gave him a high five then nodded at everybody._

'_How was last night?' The EIC inquired._

_He rested his chin above his hands, as if recalling what happened to him. He shook his head looked at the other guys half-smiling._

_One of them asked 'don't tell me-'_

_Dan's smile became wide. 'Yeah, I did.'_

'_So how was it?' The guy with eyeglasses asked, he readied his pen and paper._

_DAn said unconvincingly, 'It was okay-'_

_The EIC laughed, 'come on, man! It was okay? Geez. The woman looks hot!' He rubbed his chin. 'I bet she's wild in bed.'_

'_I don't know. It was no fun at all.' Dan sighed._

_What are they talking about? She asked herself. She stopped breathing for a moment and looked back on the magazine she was reading a while ago._

"_**Men's Mag from K Publishing? Is there such a thing?" **_

'_What made you say that it was no fun?' The guy with eyeglasses asked a question again. 'Did she do something wrong in bed? Be specific man. What displeases you?'_

_She blinked thrice and looked up at the guy who asked the question, wait. Are they talking about that kind of thing?_

_Dan scratched his head. 'I don't know. It suddenly becomes boring when she knows a lot.'_

_She shifted her gaze to Dan, her brain started to finally understand it. Seriously? They're talking about that in front of me? She talked to herself inwardly._

"_**Oh, Men's Mag from K Publishing? My husband bought that last month, I thought I should take a look and when I did? I threw it in the trash can. It's just like a porn mag."**_

'_Anyway, shall we just start the meeting?' Dan asked somewhat uneasy. 'Please?'_

_The EIC nodded. 'Okay, first of all.' He looked at his right, when he met her gaze he introduced her to them. 'We have a new-comer here. Her name's Aya Hoshino, our new editorial staff.'_

_She nodded and bowed to them. 'Good morning.'_

_The guy with eyeglasses looked at her in the eye. 'Hi there, Miss it's-'_

_The EIC looked at him then said, 'stop it man. She's already married by the way.'_

_The guy with eyeglasses looked at her hands which were holding the magazine. 'You're already married?' She nodded. 'What a waste. Didn't you know that you'll meet me today?' He winked at her._

_She just smiled at him and looked away._

_The EIC spoke. 'So, let's start?' They all nodded to him, 'next month's cover will be one of the top ten list on the hottest guys in Japan. Now,' he turned to Dan. 'Dan have you chosen the ladies for the centerfold and -'_

_Dan nodded, 'of course!' He winked at him._

'_Good! What's your theme this time?'_

_He tapped his pen on the table, 'naked truth.'_

'_Naked truth?'_

_Naked truth, if only she could choke she would._

'_Yes, we'll let them take everything off. Guys love that.'_

_The EIC chuckled. 'Definitely!'_

_Her mouth slightly opened, she thought that her co-workers are sick! '.'_

'_Ken?' The EIC called the guy with eyeglasses who was seated next to Dan. 'What's for your corner next month?'_

'_How about how to seduce a lady in seconds?'_

'_In seconds? Interesting! What about it?'_

'_I'll indicate tips on how to make her yours in less than a minute.'_

_Make her yours in less than a minute? It keeps on echoing in her ears. She shove it away._

'_I like that. Have you done that?'_

'_Of course, it's tried and tested!'_

_She looked at the guy named Ken, she didn't mean to judge but based from what he just said? He likes women! He's a possible candidate for a womanizer._

_The EIC nodded his head and turned to the guy sitting next to Ken. 'What about you Drew?'_

'_Since I'm the Celeb Coordinator, I wanted to know who we are going to have for our back to back cover. Who's the other celebrity?'_

_The EIC looked at him, 'make it a lady who's on the top ten list.'_

_Ken opened his folder, 'Atsui-san, Ysa-san, Iya-san-'_

_She raised her hand, the EIC looked at her. 'Yes, Miss Aya?'_

'_Who's our celebrity guy cover?' Could it be Rei? She asked herself in excitement._

'_Kazuki Katase.'_

_Kazuki Katase? Somehow she was a bit disappointed. 'I see.' She nodded and looked at the folder Ken was holding. 'And those girls, Atsui-san and the others I haven't heard that they're on the top ten list as the hottest girls in Japan.'_

'_No, you won't. They are the top ten sexy stars you know, porn stars?' _

_She blinked her eyes thrice and inhaled some air. Did she just hear him right? 'Oh, really?'_

_**After typing it on the search tab, she got the results. The top publishing house in Japan was the one where she first worked with. She searched for K's Publishing's rank, it was on the lowest. She sighed and looked at its men's magazine's rank, it was just the same.**_

_She asked the EIC if she could speak, he nodded at her and encouraged her to do so. 'Go on.'_

_Last night, she made a research on the magazine's rankings. At first, she didn't believe it but now – she does! How can she not? The magazine's contents belong to the trash! It's what they all a piece of garbage. She doesn't want to put her co-workers down, but since she's already there and she was hired because of her abilities, she wanted to prove that she's worth her position! She must say and do her part!_

'_It might be bad for me to say this, but please let me speak and hear what I wanted to say.' She looked at all of them. 'This magazine doesn't exist; it's the lowest ranked magazine in Japan-'_

_Ken removed his eyeglasses, 'what the heck are you tying to say?'_

'_Out of ten, only two buys this magazine. I have proof about it, I've researched about it.'_

_The EIC asked, 'what's your point?'_

_She stood up and showed the magazine to them, she flipped all of its pages._

_The EIC looked at the magazine then at her face. 'What?'_

'_It's not like how a men's magazine should be; it's like a catalogue or a board with girls showing their flesh. Are you just selling their flesh? Who would buy this?' They raised their hands on her. 'Really?' She gulped. 'Maybe you guys will, but not all guys are like you. I mean, not all guys are after this.' She looked at the magazine then back at their faces which disagrees on what she was saying. 'Maybe all guys are,' her face became red out of embarrassment. 'But what I'm trying to say is-'_

_Dan concluded, 'are you telling us to change what we've started?'_

_She looked down on her hands. 'I'm sorry. I just feel that it shouldn't be like this. I am so happy that this company hired me, and in return I wanted to be a great contributor to its success. I-'_

_The EIC told her to sit down, she did. She guessed that maybe she just have to give up on the idea. After a moment of silence, 'Miss Aya?'_

_She looked still with embarrassment visible in her eyes. 'Yes, sir? It's okay if you want to fire me now-'_

'_Fire you?' The EIC chuckled. 'Seriously?'_

_She nodded without looking at him._

'_You're the very first lady who became an editorial staff. It would be harsh if we wouldn't give it a shot.' That made her look up to him. 'I'll have the next month's issue your way. Tell us about your idea.'_

_She wanted to pinch herself to know if what she heard from the EIC was true. 'Thank you, sir!'_

'_But if it doesn't work, you'll be out of the company.' He raised his eyebrows. 'Got it?'_

_She nodded thrice and thanked him endlessly. 'Got it!'_

_She stood up and explained it to them. 'I believe men are just the same as women. I know you just don't want to stare at a woman for a day-'_

_Drew raised his hand. 'I want to.'_

_Ken nodded at him._

'_But of course, like us you have your needs too-'_

'_Intimacy needs? Yeah.' All the guys nodded at Ken._

'_What I'm trying to say is – why don't we reconstruct the magazine? Somehow make it like a women's magazine?' No one answered; they were just staring at her. 'There should be beauty, love and relationships, celeb corner-'_

_Ken laughed when he said 's**.'_

_Aya's eyes grew wide when Ken said that. She thought a tear would drop from her eyes. 'Really?' Are they tormenting her?_

_The guys started to talk, but was stopped by the EIC. 'Okay, guys. Please? You're like harassing her with your looks and your way of talking. Couldn't you guys just be kind and listen?' He looked at her, 'I think I get it now,' the EIC looked at Dan. 'So, Dan? We won't be having your Naked Truth theme, just women with different characters and think of something else, no obscene-'_

'_No naked woman? Heck no!' Dan shook his head._

'_Dan? Do you want me to remind you something?' The EIC asked in a serious tone. 'Perhaps you forgot something here?'_

_Dan shook his head, 'okay, okay. Fine! I get it.'_

_The EIC stood up, 'everyone all eyes on me please. Ken, you'll still do what you said before. Drew could you possibly ask columnists from the newspaper to have columns in our magazine for beauty, um health and fitness? What else? And where the heck is our art director and the others?'_

_Drew nodded at him smiling. 'Oh, I think they were in a party last night-'_

'_I'm not asking about last night. Geez. Call them right now!' He looked at Aya. 'And Miss Aya?'_

'_Yes, sir?'_

'_What else should we write in the magazine? Are we missing something?'_

_She took a pen and a paper, 'is it okay if I write them in a minute?'_

'_Sure.' He nodded and sat back, looking at what she was writing._

_When she was through writing she gave it to the EIC. 'Thanks.' After reading the note, the EIC called everyone's attention. 'Guys, I'll be assigning you on what you should be writing on. Ken? Since you like it so much write about Confessions.' He looked at Dan. 'Dan, you'll write about what women want.' He turned to Drew. 'Drew, I want you to write about someone's real life story about love.'_

_Dan coughed. 'About love? Are you serious?'_

_The EIC looked at him raising an eyebrow. 'Do I look unserious to you?'_

'_Definitely not.' Dan shook his head. 'But who believes in love anyway? Where can I find that story?'_

'_It's your problem.' The EIC looked back at her. 'Miss Aya, as with the other topics I'll assign them on the others who failed to arrive in the meeting.'_

_She nodded shyly, 'I don't know how to thank you for allowing me-'_

'_Don't mention it. I know someone brought you here to make some changes. I mean, I can feel that this would be a success.'_

_Someone brought you here? What does he mean by that? She asked herself but the blew the questions forming inside hear head. 'Thank you. So, sir? What topic should I be working on?'_

'_You'll check their works in two days time-'_

'_Two days time?' The guys asked in chorus._

_The EIC looked at them and nodded. 'Of course, we need to publish this right away.' He looked at his watch. 'And tomorrow, we'll start the photo shoots. Celeb Coordinator, do your job. No more slacking, got it?'_

_Drew nodded. 'Absolutely!'_

_The EIC stood up, 'in two days time or earlier than that your works should be checked by Miss Aya before you hand them to me. Got it?' They all nodded. 'This afternoon, there will be no meeting. Just work on your topics and do your job. I'll see you all tomorrow morning. I'll talk with our Art Director.'_

_When the EIC already left, she took her magazine copy and bag which she placed in the corner. She just left the room when they were all gone. Upon walking on the hallway she met Dan. They walked in the elevator together. Her phone rang, 'Excuse me.' She answered the phone when she walked out of the elevator. 'Hello? Hey dad? Yes? What is it? Okay. Now? This weekend? Why would I go there again?' Her dad told her the whole story 'I see. Okay, I will. Bye.' _

_The next day, she met him at the photo shoot._

'_Katase,' she bowed to him. 'Which one would you like to have first? The interview or the photo shoot?'_

'_Either way will be fine. What would you like?' He asked._

_She looked at him then thought for a while. 'Which do you prefer?'_

'_The thing you preferred.' He gave her the bubbly look._

_She smiled, 'okay. How about the interview first? Will that be okay?'_

_He nodded, 'sure.'_

_After the interview which was conducted by a person from the newspaper, they headed to the photo shoot. She assisted with the photo shoot, 'no. Make him wear that.'_

'_Really?' Dan asked._

_She nodded at him. 'That's too revealing it's not nice. Besides why would you want to make him wear something that is close to nudity? Girls don't like that.'_

_He showed her one of the lady models, 'what about her outfit?' He acted as if presenting a gift._

_She shook her head. 'No way, make her wear something clean. You know something that will leave the rest to the imagination?'_

_He nodded, 'absolutely.' He gave her a high five._

_After the photo shoot, they all went home. She noticed that Dan was talking to the receptionist. She smiled looking at the two, but the smile faded when the lady turned him away. The receptionist looked at her then back to fixing her things. Outside the building, she saw Dan staring into space. 'Dan?'_

'_Aya?' He said a bit surprised._

'_Are you okay?' _

_He seemed in a distant world, but he nodded. 'Are you going home?'_

_She nodded. 'Yes.'_

'_You have a car?'_

_She shook her head_

'_I could drop you home-'_

'_I'll take a cab.'_

'_Aya?'_

'_Yes?'_

'_Never mind.'_

'_You know what Dan? I feel that you have a problem, but don't worry about it that much. It's just like the usual nights – it'll pass. Before you know it, it's already day time.' She assured him._

_He looked at her with confusion. A cab stopped in front of the building, she hopped inside it and bade good bye._

_The next day at the office's meeting room; the EIC asked how everyone was working. 'By the way, we already have the new art for our magazine-'_

_Dan smiled then looked at the EIC, 'I wanted to see that.'_

_The EIC shook his head, 'no, not just yet. You'll see it once it's printed. So, how's everyone's work? Anyone finished? Don't forget to show it to Aya.' He looked at her, 'how was the photo shoot yesterday?'_

'_It was really great. It was a success.' She smiled and recalled what happened._

_Dan nodded, 'yeah. I must say I enjoyed it even though the girls wore some thing.' The guys laughed at Dan. 'Aya has worked a lot on it, and oh-' he paused 'I saw the photos, it was so professional. I'm looking forward for the readers' comments. It's like this magazine has evolved.' He looked at her then gave her a 'thumbs up.' _

_The EIC nodded, 'yeah. But we can only be sure about that when we see the outcome and number of copies bought. Until that day, we should still work harder.'_

_A day after the publication, when she walked over the building the receptionist didn't greet her. At the meeting room, everyone was so quiet. Her heart started to beat fast, 'how was-'_

_The EIC told her to sit down, she looked at her watch. She wasn't late, she's sure of it! What could be wrong? She asked herself. How come everyone was already there? She sighed and made her way to sit down. After a few seconds, the guys greeted her in chorus while popping out a confetti._

_She gasped and asked, 'what's going on?'_

_The EIC offered a hand shake, she accepted it. 'Congratulations! It was a huge success! Even ladies bought the magazine and all magazine stands ran out of copies – all thanks to you!'_

_She covered her mouth, not knowing what to say. 'Really? I mean, thank you.'_

_The EIC clapped his hands together, 'tonight, we'll have a party! Everyone's invited!'_

_She walked close to Dan who was peeking through the room's glass window. 'Aren't you going to invite her?'_

'_What?' She chuckled when she noticed he was startled._

'_I know you like her.' She pointed at the receptionist who was talking to an employee. 'Right?'_

_He blushed for the first time. 'Is it obvious?'_

_She shook her head. 'Not really. So, are you going to invite her?'_

_He shook his head._

'_Why not?'_

'_She doesn't like me.'_

'_You think so?'_

_He nodded and looked at her._

'_You know what? Remember about your topic?'_

'_Yeah. It was about what women want.'_

'_I actually added one more thing to that, right?'_

_He nodded, 'yes. You added about telling women what men feel for them something like that?'_

_She nodded, 'yes. It was something like that. The thing is, how can she know that you like her if you don't say it or confess it to her? Do you think she'll know?'_

'_I don't know.' He shrugged._

'_Besides, if you're still hitting on every girl in this building how can she know that what you feel for her is true?'_

'_Are you telling me not to look on other girls?'_

'_Yes. If you really really really-'_

'_Okay.' He smiled at her, 'honestly, I'm tired of playing with women having wanted them to be with every night just to have se-' he noticed she was a bit awkward on the topic. 'What I meant was, I think I'm beginning to be serious about women.'_

'_That's cool. Now go and ask her.' She pushed him away. He nodded at her before he walked away; she just gave him a 'thumbs up.'_

_Her phone rang, it was her husband. 'Rei? Hi, what is it?' She bit her lower lip. 'T-tonight for sure? Really? Where again? R-really? O-okay. I'll see you there? Bye. I love you.' She ended the call, glanced at her co-workers and kept her phone near her chest. Her husband asked her out on a formal date! She was so excited for it! She walked near the EIC, 'sir? I can't attend the party tonight. I have something to do-'_

_He nodded, 'okay. But you can still come if you ever change your mind.'_

'_Thank you.' She bowed before she walked out of the room._

_She was smiling when she walked out of the elevator; she kept on thinking about what she will wear. The receptionist was looking at her when she passed on the lobby. She wondered if she accepted Dan's invitation, she went near her and asked. 'Are you going to the party tonight?'_

_The receptionist looked at her then shook her head. 'No.'_

_She noticed that the lady pouted her lips slightly. 'May I know why?'_

_She shrugged then write something on a piece of paper. 'I don't feel like goin-'_

_She looked down on what she was writing. 'I see, but it'll be fun. I think it'll be fun. So you turned him down?'_

_She looked up to her a bit surprised. 'I knew it. He asked me out because of you.'_

'_What? That's not true.' She shook her head._

'_He likes you.' She said biting her lower lip._

'_He likes you.' She nodded and placed her hand above hers. 'You know what he told me? That's he's beginning to be serious about women and it's because of you.' The lady's eyes became wide. 'Please attend the party, Dan really really likes you.'_

'_Are you serious?'_

_She nodded. 'You'll go there, okay?'_

'_.'_

_Should she wear a long gown, a little dress or an alluring red tube? But Rei doesn't like to wear Red, right? She asked herself. She went to Ginza to buy a dress for her dinner date. Excitement filled her heart as she scanned the whole shop filled with expensive items. After buying a sapphire gown, Cinderella stilettos and diamond jewelries she passed on a baby store. She stopped walking and peered through the glass. There were cribs, baby clothes, bottles, little shoes – almost everything! She chuckled and was magnetized to enter the store. She bit her lip when the chimes sounded. A saleslady greeted her, she bowed to her. She saw a pink princess' bed for babies; she smiled and went near it. Her heart started to race, she thought of her recent problem the one in which she lied about being pregnant. She placed both of her hands on the bed, she imagined a baby was lying there smiling on her. Oh, why was she imagining it? Could it be that she wants to have a baby now? The chimes sounded again, signaling that someone has entered the shop. When she glanced at the door, there was a couple. The lady was pregnant; she couldn't make a guess as to what month the lady is in her pregnancy. Come on, she hasn't been pregnant anyway. She stepped backwards when the couple went near the pink princess' bed; the lady said that if it's a girl she wanted him to buy it for her. The guy nodded at his wife. Looking only at her, his eyes were filled with so much love especially when he caressed her tummy._

_Someone called her when she walked out of the shop. 'Aya?'_

_She looked up and saw her best friend. 'Miyu?'_

_Her friend looked at her then at the shop she just got from. 'What are you doing there?' They talked on a nearby restaurant. 'I see, I thought you were really pregnant now.'_

_She shook her head and glanced on her tummy. 'When will it start to show?'_

_Her friend looked at her own tummy and caressed it. 'In no time.'_

'_Is he or she moving already?' She asked still looking at her friend's tummy._

_She shook her head. 'No, not just yet Aya.'_

'_Then how do you know that he or she is alive in there.' She asked in a childish tone._

'_I can feel its heartbeat.' Her friend gazed into space with dreamy eyes._

'_Do you want him or her to come out now?' She pouted her lips still looking at her tummy._

_Her friend looked at her. 'Wait a minute, why are you asking these things all of a sudden?'_

'_I-I'm just curious.' She took her glass and drank all of its content._

'_Why don't make your lie true?'_

'_Honestly, I'm thinking of that.'_

'_When?'_

_She blushed and looked down. '.'_

_Her friend stood up and sat beside her. 'Aya, you can tell me anything. I'm your friend. I wanted to help you-'_

_Aya embraced her 'Miyu, I'm scared.'_

_Her friend caressed her back. 'What are you scared of?'_

'_I'm scared of it.' She began to sob._

'_Tell me, what are you scared of?' She let go from the embrace and cupped her friend's face. 'Come on you can tell me.'_

_She lowered her gaze then blinked thrice, controlling the tears to fall from her eyes. 'It's not that I don't want to do it.'_

'_You mean being intimate with your husband?' Miyu combed her friend's hair._

_She chuckled about their topic; she suddenly realized that they were no longer kids. 'Yes.' She nodded. 'When he's near, I feel so weak – I felt like I would die. If I would die I wanted it to be worth it and it can only be worth it if he'll tell me that he loves me.'_

'_Does that mean that he hasn't told you those three words ever?' Her friend emphasized the last word._

_She nodded and looked at her friend. 'That's what's holding me back the most, he doesn't love me. He hasn't told me not even once.' A tear fell down her cheek followed by another. Her friend wiped them off for her. 'When you and Yamato did it, did he tell you beforehand that he loves you?'_

_Her friend hesitated._

'_Tell me the truth.'_

'_He always tells me that he loves me.' Aya covered her mouth to control her sob. 'Yamato and Rei are different, Yamato may be outspoken about his feelings for me. Rei could be the other way around, he might be showing it by actions. And why did he marry you? I believe it's because he imagined all of his life to be with you – to grow old with you. Isn't that enough?'_

_Aya nodded at her. 'You're right.' She embraced her friend tighter, 'thank you!'_

'_Anytime, now' she let go of the embrace. 'Come with me.' They went to a lingerie store, Aya's eyes went wide. Her friend roamed around the shop and yelled when she found something. 'Aya! This is it!'_

_Aya went near her friend, she looked at what she's holding. '.'_

'_What do you think?' She handed it to her. 'You'll look good on this.' She said while nodding and imagining the scene for her._

'_Me? I'll wear this? Why would-' her friend pushed her inside the fitting room. 'I don't think I should wear this.' Her friend peered her face on the curtain, 'hey. Fine. I'll take a look if it'll be good on me – alone.' Her friend gave her a peace sign._

'_Let me see? How does it look?' Her friend asked at the other side of the curtain, she peeked again. 'He'll be dead for sure.'_

'_This looks inappropriate.' She shook her head. 'I won't wear this, do you wear this kind of stuff for Yamato?' Her friend nodded. 'Does he like it?' Her friend gave her a wink. When she walked out of the fitting room she handed the lingerie to her friend. 'I can't wear that; I want something sexy at the same time clean.' Her eyes caught a pair of underwear hanged on the corner. 'Like that!'_

_Her friend looked at what she was pointing to. 'That's usual underwear.'_

_She wrinkled her forehead. 'Is it?'_

_Her friend nodded and took another lingerie for her, 'what about this?'_

_She looked at it and examined the fabric. 'A lot better but I don't like the color, is there a white?'_

'_White?' Her friend asked in surprise. 'Wait, are your undergarments all still white?'_

_She rubbed her chin. 'No, white and nude color.'_

_Her friend took the lingerie to the counter. 'I'll buy this for you, just this once you should have a different color.' Her friend took out her wallet. 'While I'm paying here, pick a dress for your sweet night.'_

_She smiled at her and nodded. 'Miyu, I'll be the one to pay for it!' She picked a princess' sleeping dress. She showed it to her friend. 'Tada!'_

_Miyu's sweat dropped. 'What's that?'_

'_A princess' sleeping wear?' She placed it above the counter happily._

'_Seriously?' She looked at her innocent friend._

'_What? I love this kind of dress.' She smiled and took the dress, 'you want me to see if it looks good on me?' She walked in front of the mirror._

'_Aya?' Her friend called her in a different tone._

'_Yes?' She faced her friend. 'What is it?'_

'_Tell me.' Her friend crossed her arms. 'What do you wear at night? When you sleep at night?'_

'_The usual, remember when we used to have sleepovers?' Her friend recalled and then nodded. 'That's what I wear.'_

'_You mean it could be your Barbie sleepwear, your all-pink sleepwear or-'_

_She nodded thrice. 'You got it!'_

_Her friend's jaw dropped. 'That's for kids, you're twenty right?'_

'_On my way to twenty one and proud!' She chuckled, her smile faded when her friend raised an eyebrow. 'Is it wrong to wear that?'_

'_No, but you are a lady now. A wife to be exact, you have to act like a grown-up.'_

'_Should I toss my sleep wears out now?' She took out her wallet. 'But I really love those-'_

'_No, no. You don't have to.' She said shaking her head and pulling out some cash. 'Hey I'll pay this for you.'_

_Aya shook her head. 'No way! Spend that money on your baby.' She winked an eye on her friend. 'Miyu, thanks for today.' She pulled her credit card and gave it to the lady assigned on the cash register._

'_Oh, it was nothing. Tell me about it tomorrow, okay?'_

_She nodded her head, 'Miyu? Will it hurt?' Her cheeks started to burn._

'_A bit but if it's with the one you love it's worth the pain.' Her friend smiled and tapped her head. 'Oh, I can't wait to see my friend become a woman.'_

'_Oh you-' the lady told her to sign on the paper and after that she gave her credit card back and the paper bag with her lingerie inside. She bowed to the lady and turned to her friend. I just hope that he'll tell me that he loves me, she said to herself._

'_Did you say something?'_

_What? Did she say it out loud? 'What?'_

'_Create a twin, okay?'_

_She nodded at her friend. 'Okay.' She said shyly._

'_By the way, Aya?' Her friend walked near her. 'I have a suggestion.' Her friend whispered it to her ear._

'_Is that necessary?' She called on two cabs for both of them_

_Her friend walked on the first cab. 'Just do it.'_

_She nodded her head and made her way to the next cab._

'_Have the sweetest night of your life!' Her friend shouted when she entered a cab._

_When she got back home, she prepared the whole bedroom was very clean by changing the sheets, pillowcases and even the curtain! The tips which came from her friend echoed in her ears. She decided to prepare them once she's ready to go. She took a bath, brushed her teeth all the while preparing the tub for later. She blushed on the idea. She wore the sapphire gown she bought at Ginza; the length of it falls over the floor and sways every time she walks. She matched it up with diamond dangling earrings and necklace. She sat in front of the mirror and applied a light make-up on her face. She went back inside the bathroom and twisted the tub's faucet when it was already filled. What's next? She asked herself and remembered what her friend noted – the aroma of the place. She looked at the bathroom and placed the paper bag beside the window, she slid the curtain to the side to create an effect the scanned the whole area if it was clean. She nodded and closed the bathroom's door. She examined their bedroom and fixed the bed, she even sprayed some sweet scent on it. I guess it's done! She said to herself._

_She took her Cinderella stilettos, silver clutch and made her way out of their house. Outside their house, she saw a black car waiting. She knew it was from the establishment they were about to have dinner because she recognized its logo. She can feel that it would be the greatest night of her life! She breathed in and breathed out, trying to compose herself. Don't be nervous Aya! She calmed herself._

_Upon her arrival at the hotel she became more nervous; she calmed herself one more time and breathed some fresh air outside. She was accompanied to the hotel's dining place for lovers. The place was so romantic, there were candles, a violin and piano playing – it was just like a dream. She walked over a red carpet with rose petals. She thought she would see him at the end of her walk but she didn't. She was told to sit on their reserved table; she fixed her dress and hair - she must be perfect in his sight, she thought. She noticed that there were other lovers too in the place, she turned to her left there was a couple dancing, on her right she saw the piano and violin on the stage. There was also a microphone, perhaps someone will sing later?_

_She took out her phone to check for the time, an hour has already passed. She sighed, maybe she was just early. She nodded and smiled. Someone walked over the stage; it was a man wearing a white tuxedo. 'Ladies and gentlemen, tonight I'll sing a special song as requested by one of our lovers here.' After he sang the song Just the way you are everyone clapped their hands. She sighed and never looked around her, she was so jealous because her loved one hasn't arrived yet. 'So now, let us hear someone's poetry. May I call on our first? Who would want to read his or her poem first?' Someone walked over the stage, it was a guy. After reading his poetry, he asked her girl friend if she wanted to marry him. The lady said a 'yes.' They kissed as everyone clapped their hands. 'Having a good night, are we? Shall we hear a song from the beautiful lady in sapphire?' The man looked at her intently. She looked around her and noticed that she was the only lady wearing a sapphire gown. 'Will you sing for us my lady?' The crowd encouraged her; she looked at them and forced a smile. 'Please?'_

_She nodded, slowly stood up and unwrinkled her dress. She walked over the stage to everyone's amazement and spoke on the microphone, 'good evening. Honestly, I don't know what to sing.' The man handed him a paper, he said that it was a request. She nodded and read the paper, 'Turning Tables? Okay, I'll sing this.' At the middle part of the song, her tears started to form in the corner of her eyes. They were shining as bright as her diamonds, after singing she went back to her seat and waited for another hour._

_When she couldn't take everyone's stare any longer, she looked at her phone then at the person singing at the stage. How can he be so late? She asked herself, she stood up and walked out of the hotel. She bumped into someone upon running and inwardly crying. It was her best friend; she wiped her tears as fast as she can. 'Yuuya?'_

_He looked at her form head to toe, he was speechless. 'A-A Aya?'_

_She nodded and tried hard to look fine. 'Hey.'_

'_Were you crying?' He shook his head. 'I don't have to ask, why are you crying?'_

_She shook her head, someone called her best friend she's pretty sure it was her best friend's girlfriend Mami Honda. 'I'm not crying.' She run away and called for a cab, before she could enter the cab her best friend called her. She went to her husband's agency._

_She alighted the cab and headed for the building's door, she ignored everyone's daunting eyes. She headed to the elevator, but the elevator wasn't working. She pushed it harder, someone walked up to her. _

'_Ma'am, the elevator isn't working. Actually there were two people trapped inside-'_

'_Trapped inside?' She turned to the woman who spoke._

_The woman nodded, 'they've been trapped there for about an hour. They can't seem to let them out.'_

'_Oh, maybe I should just use the stairs then?' She bit her lower lip._

_Someone familiar walked up to her, it was the Woman's Mag's Editor-In-Chief. 'Congratulations on your success! I regretted that you resigned from our company. And oh, your husband is trapped inside-'_

'_What? You mean Rei?' She started to bite her nails out of worry. 'Oh, my. Where did the elevator stopped?' She looked up and noticed the orange color stopped on the third floor. She walked upstairs very swiftly. Catching her breath, she arrived on the third floor. There were a lot of men working there to open the elevator's door. After a few minutes, the door opened. She saw him sitting on the floor while she was so close to him, her head lying on his chest. Her left arm was around her while his hand was covering her eyes. She clenched her hand and ran away._

_He knew it was his wife, he told the men to take care of Amie while he chased after her. He caught her outside the building, on the stairs. 'Aya!'_

_She looked back at him, not speaking._

'_I'm sorry. I was trapped inside the elevator so I couldn't-'_

'_You were late for two hours, but only been inside the elevator for one hour why didn't you call me? I was waiting for you.'_

_Someone interrupted their talk, it was a man asking Rei to come upstairs. 'I'll be back.'_

'_You've been with her inside for one hour, what did you do-'_

'_Geez Aya. There's no time for your childish antics – we were close to dying. She's claustrophobic! What do I have to do?'_

'_Did you kiss her? So she could have some air?' She stared deep into his eyes, her tears flowing down her cheeks like a rain. 'What did you two talk about inside while I was sitting in one corner evading everyone's tormenting gaze?'_

_The man called him again. 'Let's talk when I get back.'_

_She stamped her foot and went inside the cab. Childish? It echoes in her head. He called Dan, 'hello? Dan? Where's the party? Got it.'_

_She glanced over the building before hopping out of the cab after paying the bill. She looked at herself and thought that she was overly dressed for the party. Someone called her, it was Katase. 'Aya?'_

'_Katase?'_

'_Congratulations, you did great!'_

_She thought for awhile, what was he talking about? She snapped inside her head, oh yeah! It's about the magazine! She bowed to him. 'Thank you. I bet there were ladies who bought a copy because of you.'_

'_Really?' He asked somewhat happy._

'_Yes.' She nodded._

'_Shall we go inside?' He took her arm._

'_No, you go first. I'll just do something about my dress.'_

'_What about it?' He looked at her dress. 'It looked dashing.'_

'_I just thought that I'm overly dressed?' She saw a pointy object and tore her dress apart._

'_What are you doing?' He asked in amazement and admiration._

_She tore the dress' length in front. 'Let's go?' She said as if nothing happened._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Rei**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_She called his name in a pleading tone; she sat up and grabbed his hand. 'Rei? Please don't go yet.'_

_He breathed sharply. 'But you are all right now-'_

_She tried to give him a soft look but failed because her eyes were naturally daring. 'I want to talk to you about something.'_

'_If it's about that again, it's a no.' He shook his head then pulled his hand away from her._

_She stood in front of him 'Why?' She walked closer, until there was no air between them. She smiled when she noticed he couldn't breathe._

_He stepped backward. 'Why not?'_

_She took one step closer. 'Help me.'_

_He reached for the door and twisted the knob at his back. 'Why would I help you?'_

_She held his hand which was on the knob and pinned him on the door, she was strong. 'You have no choice, you will help me.' She looked at his eyes and tightened her grip on his hand._

'_You know what's the worst? Women who insist something on other people, especially to us guys.' He looked down at her in disgust._

'_Is your wife like that?' She raised her chin up. 'The last time we met, you were-'_

'_Shut up!' He said in a firm but low voice._

_She laughed and looked at him under her eyelashes. 'No one can shut me up!' She pointed at his chest. 'Not even you.'_

'_Let go of my hand at once.' He commanded. 'I won't help you. Everything ends here; we won't even have another photo shoot and please don't ever call me-'_

_She kissed him; in a flash he pushed her away. 'Stop it.'_

'_And if I don't?' She asked in disbelief. 'What will you do?' She dared him._

_He wiped his lips with the back of his hand. 'I'll call the cops.'_

'_You know? If you think that I liked you, think again. You're not my type.'_

'_I know, you already told me that. So please, don't bother me ever!' _

'_You're so cold and arrogant. Who will like you? Oh, I know. Your wife? That innocent-looking, but I wonder if she's really innocent as she-'_

_He grabbed her arm in a violent way. 'Don't talk to her that way, I'm warning you.'_

_She laughed bitterly. 'Okay, who is she anyway? Where did you get her? To me, she seems boring and plain.' She looked at his eyes, they were burning. 'Why are you mad? I was really shocked when you got married to her. I've always thought that you'll marry someone else like Ran?'_

'_Don't-' He gulped, pushed her away and walked out of the room. '.'_

'_Walking away again, are we?' She ran after him and said in a loud voice. 'You are always a coward, that's why you never knew if she felt the same way for you back then. All because you can't say how you feel! You never once told anyone that you love her, did you? You are a coward admit it!'_

_He stopped walking, 'why would I tell her that? I already know what she will say in return.' He turned around to face her._

'_Sometimes just letting it out can make a big difference. If you told her that you love her, you could've moved on already and never think of what might have been.' She sighed. 'Enough of that! The thing is, I only want you to help me win Katase - help me win his heart.'_

'_I won't do that. You should do it on your own.'_

'_I already did, but still he never liked me.'_

'_Then there's no way that he would.'_

'_You're my last hope. If I want something?' she narrowed her eyes then looked past him. 'I try everything I could to get it. I get what I want all the time and you know that. Now are you helping me or not? Yes or no?'_

'_Never.'_

'_Never? Are you sure about that?'_

'_Dead sure, satisfied?'_

'_This is the last time I will ask of it.' She crossed her arms in front of him. 'Are you helping me or not?'_

'_I already told you, never.' He shook his head thrice._

'_You know what? I thought we could be partners but I guess we couldn't. You turned down the movie because of me, didn't you? Are you scared of me? I know you're physically attracted to me. Anyway, after helping you on your way to your wedding this is what I will get? Thank you so much Rei!' She said in a tone filled with bitterness and annoyance. 'Prepare yourself for the biggest uhm worst nightmare of your life! Yeah!'_

_He flipped his hair. 'I'm not scared.'_

'_So you're on?' She gritted her teeth and reminded him, 'you brought this upon yourself!' She walked away with heavy footsteps._

'_Good luck with that.' He saluted her._

_He dialed her number when he didn't find her outside the building, she wasn't answering her phone. He drove his way back home, walked upstairs of their house and went inside their bedroom, he smelled something sweet. 'Aya?' He switched the lights on thinking that she was there. He noticed that the bedroom was very clean! The bed sheets were new, the pillowcases and the curtains as well? And the smell it was so sweet and tempting, he walked over the bathroom and found the tub was ready. He glanced up the window, there was a paper bag placed on it. He went near the paper bag and grabbed it. He opened it and found a dress and sexy undergarments? He uttered an oath, could it be that? He hit his head on the wall. He was hoping that it wasn't too late. He heard an engine's sound; there was a car outside their house. It was probably her, he thought._

_He threw the paper bag on their bed, walked over the balcony and looked outside. He was right, it was his wife! He looked at the car which brought her back, he was sure it wasn't a cab. Who brought her home? He gritted his teeth; he ascended the wooden stairs and opened the door before she did._

'_Where did you go?' His first question when he saw her._

'_To a place where I can forget you for a moment?' He smelled her. 'I didn't drink.'_

'_Good.' He looked at her from head to toe. 'What happened to your dress?'_

_She looked at her own dress then shrugged '.'_

_He closed the door. 'I said what happened to your dress?'_

_She sighed. 'Do I have to say it in details?'_

'_What do you mean?' He massaged the back of his neck._

'_I tore it apart,' it was just like my heart – torn apart, she wanted to say. 'I feel overly dressed so I cut it in half.' She walked over the division and headed to the glass stairs._

_He cleared his throat. 'Who brought you home?'_

'_.'_

'_Aya?' He followed her and grabbed her arm harshly. _

_She looked at his grasp, then at his eyes. 'You're hurting me.' She tried to let him remove his hand from her arm. 'Let me go-'_

'_I said, who brought you home?' His eyes were burning, she doesn't know why but it scares her._

'_A-a co-worker.' She caught her breath when he let him go._

_He looked eyes then at her lips. 'I'm sorry that I forgot our dinner, and then it was too late because I was trapped in the elevator.' He looked back at her eyes._

_She continued to walk up the stairs. 'Or maybe you were trapped by her beauty-'_

'_What are you saying?' He said when they entered their bedroom._

_She sat at the end of the bed while staring into space. 'You were so close to her.' What she had witnessed at the elevator appeared before her. 'You even dated her before, did the sparks start to-'_

'_What?' He scratched his head and ignored the pain growing inside him._

'_Start to fly?' Her hair in bun started to loosen up, she tried to fix it but when she can't she just let it fall. She was so frustrated as to how it should be in proper, now who cares if it doesn't look neat and proper? She screamed inside. 'Do you like her still?'_

_He gulped as he watched her hair fall down her shoulders. 'I don't, I never did.'_

'_Then why did you kiss her under the moonlight?' She asked in a low but pressed voice._

'_I don't know what you're talking about.' He looked at the whole room, 'did you change the curtains and the sheets?'_

_She sobbed and wiped her tears, she watched him walk over the bed to get something. He took her paper bag, 'is this y-'_

'_Shut up! Don't talk to me ever! I hate you!' She rushed inside the bathroom and locked herself up. She walked over the mirror and looked at her reflection. She opened the windows and slept on the tub._

_When she woke up the next morning she found herself above the bed. Her husband was standing beside the cabinet, she sat up still mad at him. He raised a book on his hand. She covered her mouth, 'where did you find that?'_

'_You read this instead of asking me?'_

_She clutched the blanket over herself. 'It happened when you broke up with me, right?'_

'_You don't trust me, do you?'_

'_.'_

_He walked out of the room throwing the book on the floor. She looked at the book then at the door, she wondered if the door was broken because of his powerful slam._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Aya**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_She just sat at their bed for an hour, thinking of what she would do. The door bell rang; she walked with heavy stamps on the floor. She felt so lazy to get up and walk. She opened the door then the gate. They got a package! It was their wedding album and magazine! 'Thank you.' After signing the paper, she closed the gate and looked at the magazine. She entered the house, smiled and put it on the table. She was almost half-finished looking over the magazine when the door bell rang again. She closed the magazine and went outside the house. She has an unexpected visitor, it was Amie. The last person she would want to see!_

_She didn't open the gate. '.'_

'_Hi. It's Amie, I hope you remember me?'_

'_How can I not?' She looked up in the sky. 'Were you the one who caused my papers to fall but you never apologized? Were you also the one who stole my cab? And oh, the one who made my life miserable for a day? Tell me, how can I forget you?'_

'_I'm sensing madness in the air. Are you jealous of me because of what you saw last night?' Amie looked at her innocently, but sadly she failed to look one._

'_.'_

'_Then you have to see our magazine photo shoot. It was better than that.' She winked at her. 'But I didn't come for that. I feel somewhat sorry for what I did.' Amie became serious. 'Aya? I'm really sorry about what I did.'_

_She felt a pinch when her tone became low and sad, but should she believe on this girl? '.'_

_She looked down and to her eyes. 'I came here because I want to tell you something.' She took something from her bag and handed it to her._

'_What's that?' She stared on the notebook._

'_Obviously? It's a notebook.' Amie swayed the notebook in the air. 'You should read it. Please take it.' She looked at her with pleading eyes. 'Honestly, what I wrote about me and Rei? They weren't true, I'm sorry. I just did that because they told me to. They wanted my life to be different and full of drama and spice – that's how a famous personality should be. I hope you understand.'_

_She accepted the notebook. 'It wasn't true? The kiss and the-'_

'_The kisses were true except what comes after that.' She nodded and smiled at her. 'Please take this,' she looked at her hand. 'This will enlighten you. You deserve someone better; it's not too late to breakout.'_

'_What do you mean?'_

'_Rei doesn't love you, I know whom he loves. When we were at the Moon Beach? He kept on talking about Ran. When I came back here I thought he's married to her. I wondered why he married you. You're plain boring, innocent and oh, don't get me wrong. Please don't be offended. I didn't mean to say such things. But your husband wants fun, he can't be happy with you.'_

_She looked down then back at her face. '.'_

'_I know he doesn't love you, he hasn't even said those three words in your wedding. Am I right?'_

_She kept quiet not wanting to say something that will make her look stupid, like admitting it in front of a lady her husband used to date! She shook her head. '.'_

'_He never told you that he loves you.' Amie moved closer to the gate. _

'_.'_

'_There is one person who loves you, why don't you go with him? Go with the one who loves you?' Amie suggested with eagerness and spark in her eyes._

_She shook her head. 'We're already married, why are you telling me this?'_

'_Married? It was all in the papers. You may have to live under one roof.' She pointed at their house. 'You may have his last name, his night hours, sleep in one bed but I have a question,' she paused and walked even closer to the gate so that she could see her fully. 'Do you have his heart? Ever wondered who really owns his heart?' She said in a convincing manner._

_Aya's heart twinge, she can only look away and agree. Her husband's heart doesn't belong to her._

'_What about your hearts? Are your hearts attached to each other? What if I told you that your marriage is fake?'_

_Aya's mouth fell open, she crinkled her forehead while looking at her. 'What?'_

'_I was just joking! Silly! Your marriage is true, but he married you to shove a fixed marriage away.'_

_Aya repeated what Amie said. 'Fixed marriage?'_

'_Yes, but I must thank you because of that I earned your spot. Rei married you for the wrong reasons like being with you because he's attracted to you physically, he wanted your innocence and loyalty to him.' Amie nodded her head and narrowed her daring eyes. 'He wanted to fulfill his hidden desires through you.'_

_She embraced herself as her thoughts became all tangled. 'I don't understand a thing.'_

'_Seriously?' Amie's jaw dropped when Aya nodded. 'He wanted you physically!' She smiled at her kindly. 'How about opening the gate so we could talk properly? There's still something I wanted to say.' Although Aya was having second thoughts as to let Amie inside their house, she opened the gate for her. Amie took a box from her car before walking in, 'thank you.' Aya asked what's the box for, Amie said 'save it for later.'_

_They went inside the house and talked for more or less than fifteen minutes. Amie got up the lounge taking the box with her, 'I must go now.' Aya walked Amie outside the house; before she went inside her car she winked an eye on her. 'Follow my suggestion; be with the one who really loves you. He has always been with you, Aya. Open your eyes! Au revoir! Give me a ring!' _

_She waited until Amie's car has driven away; she went inside the house and closed the front door, making sure that no one was there to find out what she was reading. She opened the notebook, it belongs to her husband. It was his personal diary? She gulped and a part of her was holding back to read it. It's something private right? She said to herself._

_She flipped it fast and found a note from Amie. She read the note first, it said:_

_Aya,_

_Hi! Amie here, this is your husband's personal notes or diary as they call it. I put some stars on the pages that you must read, but feel free to read every thing - those are just the highlights! BTW, please keep this a secret from Rei as well as what we have talked about._

_She flipped the notebook and started to read the first page then the second page and the third._

_**I don't really feel like writing, but since I'm not doing anything tonight I thought that maybe I should just write. How does anyone write on their diaries anyway? Heck. What am I to write on this? Stupid notes.**_

_She turned the notebook to the next page._

_**Girls are so annoying. They are all stupid, wanting to get my bag? How many bags should be stolen from me until they stop doing that? What's with the bag anyway? Go buy your own; are you some kind of a parasite?**_

_She read a same incident, about his bag._

_**Today I've lost my fourth bag to a girl named Kotubuki Ran from Kounan High School, what a girl. She even said that she's still a virgin. I doubt that. And Yuuya? He likes her. What a sick guy, they belong to each other. Wait, why am I saying this?**_

_She stopped reading and talked to herself, 'does this mean that everything that happened in our high school years was written here?' She held her chest and gulped. She looked for a page where she knows she could find an answer! She found what she was looking for! The day when he handed a handkerchief to her! She calmed herself, 'what does he think of me that time?'_

_**Met another set of sick people, but earlier than that incident. I saw this timid lady sank in her thoughts, I sat beside her. She was sad and when she cried, I don't know what to do. I just wiped her tears which I don't usually do. She looked so fragile and if I didn't make her smile I thought she'll die. She looked so weak; I can't sand it if someone will die. Weakling.**_

_She sighed, what about the day on the beach? She asked herself._

_**I can't stop looking at the handkerchief she brought back. It looked so clean, it was good as new! What did she do with it anyway? That girl is so rare; she even gave me home-made cookies? Seriously?**_

_She smiled and turned it to the following page; she glanced at the note which came form Amie. She read those with a star on the page._

_**I guess I will always be dragged on that group because of my silly best friend, he likes Ran. She's easy-going; as if she never really has a problem which I think is a good trait?**_

_She searched for notes with a star._

_**I hate it when someone told me what to do, but since she's the one I like I guess it's okay. I only dated her because she told me to – it's not that I really like her. Though I must say that she's different – just plain different.**_

_She gulped and bit her fingernail; she searched for another page with a star on it._

_**I don't want to talk about love; it's a pain in the neck. I think I will never have it or maybe I already have it? I just don't accept it? I thought I could forget about her if I date someone else, but I was wrong. Deep inside I know that I will always have this feeling for her. She might look like any other gal, but her heart is as pure as a maiden's heart. Why am I thinking about her anyway? I'm committed to someone, right? Right?**_

_She read another note with a star on it._

_**They say you have to say it – confess how you feel. I can't do that; I can't tell her how I feel. No matter how much I love her, I can't bear to see someone else cry. Besides, I already know what she will say if I told her that I love her. One thing I really admire about her though is her unbreakable ties with her friends – she's kind and strong.**_

_The door bell rang again! She closed the notebook while scratching her head. She opened the door and the gate. She received a package from someone, unknown? Out of wanting to know what's in the package she forgot to lock the door. It was a USB Flash Disk. She checked what's inside through her laptop. It has a video; she double clicked the video for it to play. When she it started playing, she knew the video was caught by the CCTV. She noticed three familiar guys on the scene, Yuuya, Rei and Dan! Dan was recording video on the scene? But why? She asked herself._

"_**I want the best for her. Even if you tell me that you don't love her, please love her. As her best friend, I know I will always be that way – a friend."**_

"_**You're right, you will always stay as her friend. No more, no less." He grabbed his collar. "She will never love or like anyone but me. And I know you know that-"**_

"_**Yes, that's why you're so calm and so sure of yourse-" He pushed him away.**_

"_**Yes, that's what I am! I am sure of myself unlike you." Rei pointed his finger on his best friend with annoyance. "You think I haven't noticed? I know you have some special feelings for her but move on. You can't have her, not you or you" he pointed at the bartender "no one in this world but me."**_

"_**You don't deserve her; remember when you broke up with her? When you let her for Moon Beach? She was close to dying, while you were there having fun!"**_

"_**You don't know what happened-"**_

"_**Of course I do! You were with an international model – I forgot her name because she's not important!"**_

"_**What's your point?"**_

"_**When you marry her, please stop fooling around and make her happy by saying that you love her."**_

"_**Have you ever told Mami that you love her?"**_

"_**It's a different case-"**_

"_**See? It's hard for you to say that to her so don't – don't give me pieces of advice you don't know anything of!"**_

"_**So you don't love her?"**_

"_**I-"**_

"_**Even if you don't, tell her that you do. She has been waiting for that for so many years Rei."**_

"_**Tell me, why can't you say that you love Mami?"**_

"_**I fell for Ran, then to Aya – how can I say that I love Mami when I love Aya? That's lying, right?"**_

"_**Does that answer your question now?"**_

"_**You- you're in love with someone else? Who are you in love with?"**_

"_**Why would I tell you?" Rei left his best friend.**_

_She closed her eyes, restoring some energy inside her. She felt so weak and depressed. Wiping her tears, she decided that she wanted to go somewhere far! After taking a bath and brushing her teeth, she got dressed and rapidly ascended the stairs as if someone was chasing her. She held the notebook close to her chest. When someone rang the door bell, she was startled that she missed a step and fall down the glass stairs. She rolled over the last five steps and fell on the floor. She looked at the door then at the notebook, her eyes were filled with tears. She tried to reach the notebook but she can't move. The last thing she remembered, someone was calling her name outside the house._

_Amie's voice kept resounding inside her head. She was telling her to open her eyes. She opened her eyes and sat up. Every thing was white, and then everything became colored. Her best friend's face was the first face she saw, he told her to lay back. 'Yuuya?' She looked around and found Rei's mother and Omoni._

'_How do you feel?' He asked._

_Amie's voice still resounded inside her head so she slapped her forehead._

_Yuuya took her hand, 'what are you doing?'_

"_**Follow my suggestion; be with the one who really loves you. He has always been with you, Aya. Open your eyes! Au revoir!"**_

_She sniffed and swallowed the pain. '.' She looked at the two women. 'Mom? Omoni?' She felt pain at her lower body. _

'_You must rest now.' Omoni caressed her leg, 'the doctor said you will have to stay here until tomorrow.'_

'_Until tomorrow?' She smiled at them._

_Someone entered the room, it was her husband. She didn't look at him. Rei's mother grabbed his son's arm and asked him to come with her._

_When they were gone she asked Omoni what happened. 'What happened?'_

'_You fell on the stairs, good thing your best friend was there. I can't imagine what will happen if no one rescued you.' Omoni said almost crying. 'You have to be more careful next time.'_

'_Thank you Omoni.' She smiled at her, then remembered about living with them. 'I guess we could move out this weekend?'_

'_About that?' Omoni looked at her with sadness. 'I'm not sure.'_

_She blinked her eyes. 'Why?'_

'_We already know that you're not pregnant.'_

_Yuuya looked at her; she couldn't comprehend the look on his face. Is that a relief? She guessed. She stopped breathing and became paler. 'Oh, I-I'm sorry.' Tears started to flow down her cheeks, 'I didn't mean to lie. I just wanted you to be happy.'_

_Omoni walked near to embraced her. 'We understand how you feel.' She nodded and assured her, 'we really understand why you did that. We were being hard on you, we were pushing you to have a baby, we were so demanding and putting a lot of pressure on y-'_

_She shook her head. 'No, don't say that.'_

'_We're the ones who should apologize to you.' She let go of the embrace and wiped her tears. 'Do you want to eat anything? I can cook for you and bring it here-'_

'_It's okay. I'm not hungry, but thank you.' She smiled at Omoni._

'_I guess I have to go now.' Omoni gave her a kiss on the forehead before heading out of the room._

_She looked at her best friend when he called her. 'What is it?'_

_He shook his head. 'Nothing. Please be well.' He ruffled her hair._

'_Thank you,' she looked up trying to control her tears to fall again. 'You have always been there for me.'_

'_I will always be.' He leaned in to whisper something in her ear, 'if you want to breathe and think it through for a while – call me. I'll take you away.' He moved away and bade good bye when Rei entered the room. The two guys stared at each other for a moment, 'I have to go now.' He looked at her one last time and made his way out._

_The next day, after coming out of the hospital she dialed someone's number. 'Hello, I'm in.' She noticed that her husband was there, 'I'm in the hospital. Ys, I'm glad you got it.' She ended the call right away and talked to him for the first time after her accident on the stairs which was not a major one._

'_Rei?'_

_He looked into her eyes a bit surprised because she finally called him. 'What is it?'_

_The surroundings became quiet, she wondered if it's because they were in a hospital or maybe because her senses were focused on him. She sighed and looked at the painting at the wall. 'Being with the one you don't love? It's like dying every single second do you agree?'_

_He looked up first then stared to her pale face. 'What do you want me to say?'_

_She ran her fingers through her hair, twisting it. 'Are you happy being with me?' She played with her hair, while examining the painting._

'_What kind of question is that?' He took her hand away from her hair, 'and stop doing that it's distracting-'_

_She stopped playing with her hair and pushed his hand away. 'Never mind.' She walked a few steps away from him and dialed her dad's number. 'Hello dad? What hospital is that again? Got it. I'll go there maybe this afternoon. You're welcome.' She pushed the end button. Her husband asked if she needed his help, she shook her head. 'I'm okay. I can manage.' She twisted her heel but turned to face him before totally leaving him. 'I just wanted you to know that I may look like I'm made of cotton but I'm not.'_

_He blinked his eyes more than usual. 'I know.'_

_Does she look stupid in front of him? She asked herself. '.'_

'_Aya?'_

_She glanced up to him with a forced smile. 'Yes?'_

'_They already know that you're not-'_

_She looked away, 'Dad asked me to visit an old friend of his who was sick for years-'_

_He took a few steps closer to tap her shoulder lightly. 'Aya, they-'_

_She ignored him. 'I've got to go there this afternoon-'_

_He twisted her so she could see her face. 'Aya, listen!'_

_She shook her head. 'Or maybe right now after I bought a basket of-'_

_He tightened his hold on her shoulders. '.'_

'_B-basket of fruits.' She bit her lower lip. 'My shoulders.' She glanced on his hands._

_He removed his hands on her shoulders, 'I'm sorry.' He placed his hands inside his pockets. 'They already know that you're not pregnant.'_

'_Mom, I mean your mother.' She tried to form a question. 'Is she - I mean, does she hate me?'_

_He shook his head. 'No, she loves you so much. She loves you so much that hate couldn't even take over.'_

_That made her smile for a while. '.'_

'_You should just rest at home-'_

_Home? No way! She shouted inside her head. She shook her head at him, 'no. I'm fine. I'll feel even weaker at home, if I stay there and recalled what I might have given up freely.'_

'_Is that so?' He scratched his head. 'Then why don't you give it not freely?'_

_She wanted to slap her face for blushing. 'I want uhm your uhm h' she sighed. 'I'll just go now.' Right! She should just go before she became even more stupid by betraying herself. Of course, she wanted his heart in return!_

'_Okay.'_

_After buying a basket of fruits she went to the hospital, she searched for the room. When she opened it, there was someone cleaning it as if the patient left just moments ago. 'Excuse me? Where's the one occupying this-'_

'_They just left ten minutes ago.'_

_She nodded and bowed to her. 'Thank you.' She dialed her dad's number, 'hello dad? Your friend has already left, do you know his address? Okay. Got it. Thank you.' She looked at the gate's number. 'This must be it.' She rang the door bell. A maidservant opened it for her. 'Hey, I'm Aya Hoshino - Mr. Hoshino's daughter? I came here because my father sent me.'_

'_Hold on for a moment, we'll ask if they know you via call.' After five minutes, the maidservant faced her. 'Miss Aya Hoshino? They were at their rest house just forty five minutes from here.'_

'_I see. How long will they stay there?'_

'_We don't know, our household's grieving because our head was given a few days to live. The operation wasn't successful-'_

'_Where exactly is that rest house?' She asked filled with concern. 'He's an old friend of my dad; I should pay him a visit.'_

'_His wife told us to drive you there.'_

_She looked at the maidservant, 'what? No thanks. I think I should go there by myself.'_

'_We insist, if you don't arrive there safely we'll be fired.' The maidservant's eyes were filled of anxiety._

_She just smiled and bowed. 'If that's the case then – okay.'_

_When she stepped out of the car, she can't believe her eyes. She asked the driver if everything was man-made or natural. The driver never answered, she looked around the place and smiled. There were trees, she noticed a nearby waterfall, and they actually passed on a creek before getting to the mansion._

_She was accompanied by the maidservant, the wide door was opened. They proceeded to the living area, she was told to sit so she did. She placed the basket of fruits beside her. After a few moments, the maidservant told her to come upstairs. The maidservant knocked and opened the door. 'Miss Aya has arrived.' She told her to come in._

_She nodded and peeked through the door, she put one step forward and another until she finally got in._

'_Aya? Ah, what a beautiful young lady!' The woman embraced and looked at her from head to toe. 'Dear, you're so beautiful. I regretted that the marriage never took place.' She shook her head and told her to sit down. 'You brought us fruits?' She looked at the basket she was holding._

_She nodded. 'Yes.'_

_The woman took it from her and placed it on the table. 'Aya, Aya.' She sighed, 'I remembered the last time I saw you?' She looked at her then held her hand. 'You were so little, it was only one time – you played with my son that day right on this mansion.'_

_She blinked her eyes twice. 'Really?'_

_She nodded, 'yes. I even have pictures of you and my son together.' She winked at her. 'Wait I'll get it.' After a few minutes, 'here.' She handed it to her._

_She took it and smiled at her. She chuckled, so it was true after all! 'Oh, you were right. This is me and your son.'_

'_I know you can't remember me.'_

'_I'm so sorry ma'am. I wish I could remember you.' She looked at her husband who was sleeping on the bed. 'How is you husband, ma'am. If you don't mind me asking that?'_

'_We all thought that he's fine after the operation.' She shook her head, 'I-I don't know I-'_

_She noticed tears starting to fall down her wrinkled eyes. 'I'm sorry.' She embraced her._

'_But I think something good will come out of this; we started to become a family after so many years.' She sighed and let go from the embrace. 'We all accepted this fate except my son. He's outside weeping over it.'_

_Weeping over it? 'My dad told me that your husband's his good friend. He was the one to help us when we experienced bankruptcy.'_

'_Yes.' She nodded at her._

'_If it weren't for him, we couldn't have survived at all. Or maybe I never continued studying.' She looked at the woman. 'In behalf of my parents, thank you so much.'_

_She smiled at her then combed her hair. 'Aya-'_

_Someone opened the door; she was a bit surprised on the way it was opened but not with the one who opened it. It was Katase! 'Aya?' He called her. 'What are you doing here?'_

_She tried to look confused as well, 'and what about you? What are you doing here?'_

_He talked to his mother privately for a few minutes before attending to her. He smiled at her then took his bag. 'Come with me.' He grabbed her hand and led her to the creek which was outside the mansion._

'_I didn't know that there is such a place as this-' she looked at the sunset. 'Beautiful.'_

'_I agree.' He stared at her while she was looking at the sunset. _

_She suggested. 'You should take your dad here.'_

_He pointed his lips on the balcony of the mansion. 'They could see the sunset's view from there.'_

'_I see, but I think the view from here is better.' She removed her shoes and walked over the water, she felt chilled when the water flowed over her feet. 'I didn't know that my dad is your father's friend, your mom even told me that I came here once and we used to play back when we were younger. Did you know that?'_

_He shook his head. 'Really?'_

'_That was my question too.' She smiled and looked over her reflection. 'I can't believe it, what a coincidence!'_

'_Don't you think that it's fate?' He said, almost in a whisper._

_Fate? Her heart started to race, she became nervous. 'W-what do you mean?' She looked up to him._

'_Nothing.' He shook his head and pretended he didn't say anything._

_When it started to get dark, she found some little lights in the air. 'Look! Fireflies?'_

'_I'd say you want one?' He walked and caught a few using his hands, he gave it to her. 'Here.' _

'_Thanks.' She chuckled as she kept the fireflies._

_He looked at the fireflies she kept between her lovely hands. 'I thought the fairy would appear by now.' He roamed his gaze around her face._

'_The fairy?' She wrinkled her forehead._

_He nodded and stared at her. 'Do you know the legend of fireflies?'_

_She looked at the fireflies on her hands then back at his face. 'No. Is there a legend on that?'_

_He moistened his lips. 'Wanna hear the story?'_

_She nodded her head._

_He sighed and looked at the fireflies flying in the air. 'Once there lived a young and very handsome man. He was vain to the extent of pointing out other people's defects around him. On his way to the forest he saw a beautiful maiden dressed in silk.' He looked down on her, 'he was struck by her beauty and thought that she was the loveliest woman in the world.' He never blinked an eye. 'Enthralled, he went near her but she turned around and fled from him. He explored and combed all throughout the forest in search for her, but she was nowhere to be found. Out of frustration, he lost his temper and given up on her. He called on the beautiful maiden.' He closed his eyes the opened it after a second, he smiled when he saw her listening like a child being told of a bedtime story. How he wanted that to really happen between them at least. 'He said that she wasn't really beautiful and that she doesn't have a beautiful nose or even her ears were wide. After letting out what he truly feels and madness to her, he became exhausted and found a resting place. He sat under a tree, laid his head until he fell asleep. When he woke up, he saw the maiden staring down at him. He wondered why she looked so big to her, and he asked why he felt that he's floating in the air.' She pouted her lips and looked at the fireflies he gave her. 'He found out that he has been transformed to an insect. The maiden, who was a fairy, told him that he would be cursed to remain an insect until he finds a maiden who could exceed her beauty. From then on the insect continued his search, carrying a flickering light at night to help him in his quest.'_

'_That's really sad.' She sighed._

_He smiled at her and combed her hair. 'There's nothing to worry now, the fairy would transform him to his real form now.'_

'_You think so?' She blinked her eyes and checked her fireflies._

'_Yes.' He nodded. 'It's because the firefly has found the most beautiful maiden in the world. The maiden who surpasses every woman's beauty, even the fairy's beauty.'_

_When he met his eyes, they were gleaming. Does he mean that it's her? She gulped. '.'_

'_What?' He asked._

_She shook her head and looked back at the fireflies. 'I just remembered something.'_

'_Or maybe you remember someone?' Katase searched for her face now in the semi darkness._

_She let the fireflies go. '.'_

'_You must be thinking of your husband, perhaps?' He stared at her, scared that if he looked away she'll be gone._

_She smiled and watched the fireflies dance. 'I guess so.' Silence filled the air, only the nature's music can be heard. He let out a sigh, she watched him walk over the creek back and forth. 'Are you all right?' He stopped pacing; he glanced up in the sky. She's sure that she saw a tear sparkled in his eye, she swallowed hard. 'Your father will be f-'_

'_Tell me, what makes thee happy?' He looked at her widened eyes filled with longingness. He took something inside his bag, she wondered what it was. He walked near, went down on one knee and held her palm out. He placed the handkerchief above her palm. 'I love you.'_

_Eh? 'What's this?' She looked at the handkerchief closely._

'_It's your handkerchief; I got it in our freshman year. I have always loved you Aya.'_

_Her jaw dropped when she recognized it belongs to her. 'You're right this is mine, I've lost it when I-'_

_He nodded. 'Ever since that day, I have always watched you.'_

_Always? She became awkward, confused and at the same time scared. '.'_

_He stood up. 'We're meant for each other, don't you think?'_

_She watched him stand up and glanced over the mansion. 'Thank you but-' _

'_Rei doesn't love you, be with the one who really loves you-' Katase's eyes were pleading, she felt sorry for him._

'_Stop.' She looked at his face then covered her own eyes. 'Go on.'_

_He wrinkled his forehead. 'Please? I love you more than anything and anyone else in this world. I will give you everything you've been dreaming of. I will give you what you deserve. The grandest wedding fit for a princess such as you, a feast-like reception, a wedding gown of your choice, and the biggest house! We will travel the whole world for our honeymoon. I will never be afraid to declare my love to you and let the whole world know about it! I will give you my own heart; I will only look at you-'_

'_It sounds like a fairytale to me.'_

'_Don't you like a fairytale ending?' He watched her covered her eyes tightly._

_She removed her hands on her eyes while shaking her head. 'It won't work, even if I become blind - I can still see him. Even if I cover my ears, I could still hear him. Even if you take away everything away from me, in the end I will always love him.' She noticed the pain flickered in his eyes. 'I feel so sorry that you fell for me but I'm thankful that someone has confessed to me - I'm flattered alright. Thank you, Katase. But you and me? It just won't work, why don't you just turn those feelings to someone?'_

'_Why don't you turn your feelings to someone too?' He asked back._

'_I-I might, but not to you. I'm sorry.' She doesn't know why but when she saw tears flowing down his cheeks she started to weep. It's so painful to see a man cry; she looked at her handkerchief and wiped his cheeks. 'I think you need this. Katase, please forget about me. I'm begging you. You know what will make me happy?' She cupped his face, 'to see you move on. You've wasted half of your life by dwelling on the past-'_

'_We should've end up together-'_

_She shook her head. 'I've always believed in you. You,' she pointed at his chest. 'You are a great guy, but sometimes you become blinded by what you want. I know what you feel for me is not love. I'm just someone from your past; I am an obsession to you. I am someone you never had, so you became frustrated to have me. When a person wanted something so bad, they wanted to get that at any cost because they believe that it'll make them happy. Once they got it, they'll realize that they-'_

'_That's different, I love you.' He kept repeating that he loves her._

_She shook her head and removed her hands on his face. 'You don't love me.'_

_He took her hands with his and kissed them. 'I love you. I can prove you that, just give me a chance.' _

'_Will it make you happy to see me sad all the days of your life?' She wandered her eyes on the mansion then back at his eyes._

'_You will learn to love me.' He held her hands lightly._

'_Do you really love me Katase?' She gazed at his eyes wanting to read his thoughts._

_He nodded his head and controlled his tears. 'Yes, I love you. I love you. I love-'_

'_Then grant yourself freedom from me.'_

_He became speechless._

'_Forget about me and love someone else.'_

'_Only if you will do the same for you.'_

_She became speechless this time, should she do that? She saw face before her, he blinked her eyes twice and hesitated. Okay, she calmed herself. 'I will.'_

'_You mean you'll set him free? You'll set Rei free?' He became confused. 'Are you reall-'_

'_If you really love someone then you will set him or her free. So, I will.' It wasn't in the plan, but still she decided on it._

_When they got back at the mansion, she ate dinner with them. After the dinner she went back to the room to say good bye. She found Katase and his mother talking at the balcony._

'_It's on his last will. He wanted an heir, and for you of course to be married to the lady of our choice. You have to marry our second cho-'_

'_Could I just marry the first choice?'_

_Her mother shook her head. 'It's impossible!'_

_He shook his head too. 'There is no way that I would marry your second choice. I don't even know her!' _

'_Give it a chance my dear-'_

'_No. I love someone else.'_

'_I married the one I love. You know where it took me? Look at my life.' Her mother stared at him. 'Wake up, if you marry the one you love and she doesn't love you back – you will never ever be happy.'_

'_.'_

'_Marriage should be built with trust and loyalty. It's more of like a partnership.'_

'_Marriage is not a business.' He answered back. 'You know how it will be if you marry someone you don't love? It'll be like dying every single day and fooling yourself at the same time!'_

_Aya held her chest and walked down the stairs, maybe she should just wait for them downstairs? Or maybe she should just say her good byes later?_

_After a few minutes, she saw Katase's mother descending from the stairs. She stood up, 'It's kinda late ma'am. I have to go.'_

'_Okay, take care.' She kissed her forehead. _

_She nodded at her. 'I will and thank you.'_

_Katase went down the stairs. 'You're going already?'_

'_Yes.'_

_He looked at his watch. 'Let me take you home-'_

_She continually shook her head. 'That's not necessary I could-'_

_He took her hand, 'I insist.'_

_His mother spoke, 'but she will arrive in a minute-'_

_In the end, his mother can't stop him from leaving._

'_Who will be arriving shortly?' She asked._

_When the front door was opened by the maidservant, a car entered through the gate. The car stopped in front of the stairs, swallowing Amie from the backseat. After a few seconds another car went in, she knew who it was. It was her husband! Rei hopped out of his car, directly looking at Aya then at her hand which was held by Katase. As if burnt, Aya let go from Katase's grip._

'_Katase!' Amie called on him with anger in her voice, she carried a baby with her. 'Aya?' She walked in big strides and slapped her face, looking at her with bitterness all the while._

_Aya touched the cheek Amie slapped, she shook her head. She wondered if Amie was a she-man. '.'_

'_Amie!' Katase wanted to push her hard but stopped herself because she has a kid with her._

'_Aya!' Rei pulled his wife away from Katase's comforting act. 'Back off!' He looked at Katase and Amie. 'People like you make me sick!' He said in disgust, he took his wife's hand. 'Let's go.'_

_Aya looked at Katase, Rei, Amie and the baby she's carrying. Katase's mother can only cover her mouth and figured out something when she went close to the baby. 'Is this my grandchild?' Amie nodded._

_Aya covered her mouth, 'he looks just like K-Katase in the picture you showed me a while ago!' She looked at Katase._

_Katase shook his head the walked inside the house, Amie called him. 'Katase.'_

_Rei dragged his wife on his car, 'let's go and let them take care of their business.'_

'_Wait, my bag I forgot it inside the-' her phone was inside her bag, she couldn't call anyone in case of emergency!_

'_Forget it you can buy another one, I can buy you another one!' He yelled._

_When Aya looked at the front door, the maidservant was holding her bag. She opened her window so that she could hand it to her. She thanked the maidservant. She only noticed that everyone was gone on the stairs, Amie wasn't there as well as the others._

_She fastened her seat belt, she was right he will drive the car faster than ever! She held the seat belt, feeling safe with it around her. She just prayed that they won't meet any accident because of his driving. 'Could I just take a cab, perhaps?' Ugh. He never answered back._

_He only spoke when they got inside their house; she was startled because of his fumed voice. 'Why didn't you tell me everything?'_

_Should she ascend the wooden or the glass stairs, she wondered. She could run faster using the glass stairs! Then glass stairs it is! She runs fast but he was faster and stronger so she was no-match to him. He pushed her to the wall, not wanting to let her go or run away from him. Her bag fell on the floor; she looked at her bag then at the last steps before the second floor; if he would just let her go she would run to their bedroom and lock herself up! She looked at his eyes; they say that a lightning is five times hotter than the sun. His eyes were like lightning, she might be burned to death if she looks at him even more. She bit her lower lip, she needed help!_

_He pinned her hands on the wall, she became frightened. 'Why can't you look at me?' He asked, she couldn't understand what he means with his question. 'Did you plan this all along?'_

'_Plan? What do you mean?' She blinked her eyes thrice._

'_Look at me!' He commanded._

_Slowly she averted her eyes to his; she couldn't take it so she just closed her eyes. 'I don't know what's making you mad-' her heart started to beat faster and faster._

'_Didn't I already endorse you? Why did you resign?' She wanted to speak but couldn't when she opened her eyes to meet his anger. 'You resigned to work in his company, didn't you?' _

'_They didn't want me there, so I applied to another company-'_

'_You should've told me beforehand! You were working in Katase's company all along!'_

_She gasped. '.'_

'_You were even with him on the photo shoot, you were so close to him!'_

'_We're having a photo shoot I just happened to assist him!'_

'_Yeah, assisting everything for him. Is that your job?'_

'_What about you? You were with Amie! You were doing the worst!' She said in a little voice. She was surprised that she has controlled her tears._

'_The person you said who was a co-worker, was that Katase? Was he the one who dropped you home the other night!'_

_She looked down. '.'_

'_I asked a question and demanded an answer! Answer me!'_

_Her heart jumped. 'Y-yes.'_

'_You were with him all night?' He shook her, 'weren't you?'_

'_A lot of people were at the par-' she blinked when she dragged her to their room, he picked her bag. 'Let me go!' She tried hard to let go from his hold, she thought she could run away when she succeeded on loosing from his grasp but he wrapped his arms around her and carried her! She kept on punching his back, 'let me go! Let me go! It's not like you love me anyway so let me go!'_

_He opened the door to their bedroom and tossed her above the bed, catching his breath. Her bag fell on the floor, she crawled to get it. She took something from it pressed someone's number. The phone fell when he twisted her, she moved backwards. Her head touched the bed rest, it was a dead end. She wondered if she made the call or the receiver answered it. She glanced at the door, 'don't even think about it.' She looked at her husband. 'Even if you run away you know where it would end.'_

_The hairs on her arms and at the back of her neck stood up. 'I'll give it a try.' She ran but still he was right. She just ended up losing; she was just thrown on the bed on her second attempt. She was lying on the bed, depressed and tired. He was on top of her, 'Let me go, I won't run anymore.' She pleaded._

_He shook his head, 'no. Why didn't you tell me that you were with him today?'_

_She gulped, 'I didn't know that he's a family friend-'_

'_A family friend? What were you two doing at the creek? What could be friends doing at the creek at night! Catching fireflies? Why were you so close to him? Do you believe all of his promises back there?'_

_She thought she swallowed her tongue because she couldn't speak. 'H-how did you-'_

'_And what the heck did you mean by if you really love someone then you will set him or her free. So, I will? Setting me free, huhh? Love someone else other than me? Do you honestly think that I will let you go! No! Never! And why did you let him kiss your hands? No one will kiss you other than me! You cane never be romantic with other men! How naïve can you be? Are you really that innocent? Not knowing what men could do? And just who? Who were you thinking of when you said about turning your feelings to someone? Were you thinking of my best friend? Were you? Answer me!'_

_She doesn't know how to face his anger; if she speaks she thought it will just make him even angry. She kept quiet and controlled her tears; it might get him even worst if she cried._

'_Answer me!' He doesn't want to be harsh but he couldn't contain it any longer, the pain, frustrations and longingness inside him made him feel and act bad to her._

'_Should I be honest with you?' She asked evading his gaze._

'_What did he tell you in the hospital?'_

_She searched for her phone, but how can she when she's lying on the bed? 'Why would I tell you?'_

'_So you were thinking of him after all! That's cheating you little-' he leaned in close to her, as if no air was between them._

'_I never cheated on you. I can't do that, unless you provoke me to-' he kissed her to stop her from speaking. She punched his chest and bit his lips because she can no longer breathe._

'_Do you know what you're saying? Do you really plan on cheating on me? How dare you say that?' He kissed her lips, her neck and her upper body while pinning her down._

_She fought for a minute but stopped, almost given up on it. How can she not? She couldn't win over a guy! Can she? 'Yuuya told me to call him if I want him to take me away. Since you p-'_

'_Never speak of any guys name other than mine, you belong only to me!' He declared with solidity. 'Do you know what you have been doing to me? I feel so bad, I can't even touch you when I could. When I should because you're my wife! Do you know how it makes me feel?'_

_That's it! She's on fire too! 'I just wanted to feel loved even for once! You're unfair! You have my heart, and now you want my everything.' She looked at herself; she was closed to being naked. How did he do that in a matter of seconds? She never noticed. 'How about me? What do I own? At least tell me, what do I own?' She wanted to shout but couldn't._

'_You own me.' He whispered._

'_Which part of you exactly?' She looked at his eyes._

'_Didn't I marry you? The moment I married you, you own everything of me including my last name and my properties.'_

_Last name? Why did she ever believe that he will get it? 'When you said everything, is your heart included too?' When he didn't answer, her tears started to flow down her pale cheeks. 'Who owns your heart, Rei?' She knew it! 'I never should've asked when I already know the answer. I feel so stupid! I'm stupid! I'm stupid! I just love Rei so much!' She let go from his hold and slapped her head continually._

_He stopped her, 'Aya don't hurt yourself-'_

'_Don't tell me what to do.' She pinched and punched her thighs, 'it's better if you will just hurt me physically go on because it will heal.' She shook her head, 'but no you also made my heart hurt and burn and bleed too. I can't breathe anymore and I bet you too.'_

_He touched her arm. 'Aya, please.'_

_She looked at his hand. 'Don't! Don't come near me! Ever!' She sat up. 'I thought Amie's the last person I wanted to see now it's you! If you love Ran so much, why didn't you tell her? You should've married someone else other than me. You can't breathe too, can you?'_

_All the words drained out of his tongue '.'_

'_You can never be happy with the one you don't love; it's like dying each second twice.' She thought for awhile, 'which means that you died more than a million times being with me. I'm sorry.' She stood up and took a decent clothing inside their cabinet, she picked a white dress something that looks pure compared to the torn dress she's wearing which reminded her of what he did. He was so eager to take her because he was mad, but how can he be so harsh? She looked at her hands; she removed her rings, when she turned around he was still there kneeling and staring on the bed. Come to think of it, he was shirtless. When did he remove his clothes? She placed the rings in front of him, before leaving him she wanted to kiss him one last time but controlled herself._

_When she was on the door he spoke, 'are you leaving?'_

_She just nodded as if he could see him do that._

'_For real?' He asked as if contemplating. 'I think you forgot to say something.'_

_She sobbed silently. 'Do I? What could I be forgetting?'_

'_The thing you always say to me?'_

'_One's love is like a fire either it will blaze or it will die.' She ran away and walked down the stairs without looking back. She heard something broke like a glass, she bit her lower lip withholding from running back at him._

_Move forward Aya! She ordered to herself, she wiped her tears. River or rain of tears? How can she explain how many drops has been lost from crying. When she walked out of the front door, a car was waiting for her. Without hesitation she ran and hopped inside, never looking back._

_When she was already inside, someone asked her 'are you sure about this?'_

"_**You deserve someone better; it's not too late to breakout."**_

_She nodded her head saying, 'this should happen. I guess I needed to breakout – to break free?'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>__Were you mad at Rei? Oh please, don't be. I assure you there's something he will do to make it up for her! Anyway, I'm accepting any suggestion for the story. What should happen next? (I'm thinking that maybe, oh I'll just save it!). Thank you so much for reading! Your reviews kept me so fired up and motivated to finish what I've started. BTW I want to write on a different story about Rei and Aya. What do you think of 'Private Tutor?' *dreamy eyes* *blushing* But by then, I wanted to write something shorter – one shots? Anyway, I should work on 'The Dreamer!' Absolutely! Till then! Xoxo. I can't wait to hear from you!_

_**P.S. **__With all my heart, thank you! Xoxo._


	44. The Dreamer: His Plea

_**Disclaimer:**__ All the creative rights belong to Mihona-san._

_**Author's Note: **__Bonjour! We're close to the end of this fiction story. I'm beginning to feel sad about it. Does that mean I shouldn't end the story then? No way! Oh, how could I say that? Of course I would end this story! A few more chapters and it's over, I need some tissues. LOL! For today's update, it would be about our ice prince. What happened when she left?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>dyalicious:<strong>__ No worries, Dyah! Right! I just love Miley Cyrus – that's why even in my stories it would remind you of her! (Like for example, one of my stories 'Bottom of the Ocean' is a title of MC's song! See? LOL!) Rei was cruel to her so in return, this update would be about Rei's sufferings! Haha. Yes, I agree on that. It is the worst storm ever on both parties, and for Rei? It's his biggest nightmare! About Rei's love for Aya? He'll tell you on this chapter a bit of it? LOL! Yes, yes! That's Katase's son! Remember before he left Paris and flew to America? Something happened between him and Amie, so the child's the proof of it. LOL! Cheer up! I'll make her come back, don't worry! And thank you! I'm excited to write about a new story! I'll be writing on it soon! Yhey! Thanks for all the support! I will always be writing, that is, if you guys will always be reading. Haha. (",_

_**Camryholicz: **__Although a lot of bad things have happened, it would all be for their own good. *wink* Oh, yeah! He will realize it all – on this chapter! Rei will suffer! He will pay back BIG time! *evil laugh* Of course, he will say those three words to her, just wait for that. Lovey-dovey moments? I can't say that it would be on the next chapter, because next chapter would be about Aya. Still, it'll be soon! Hehe. And thank you! Thank you so much for all the support! You're right! Aya and Rei are meant to be! Yhey! (", About your suggestion, thank you! Yes, he would read about it! It will be significant BTW! *wink* And yes, he would really really really suffer!_

_**angeLsapphire: **__Thank you for that! Yhey! A whole lot more will happen! Haha. So keep reading! Did he really love Ran? Sadly, yes. He loved her once, but then when Aya left him he will realize one thing – he loves Aya more than anything and anyone else. *wink* You'll know more about him since this chapter is about Rei! Hurrah! Thank you so much for all the support! Merci! (", Oh, thanks for the suggestion - that's actually the first thing that came up in my head! I want Yuuya to help his best friend on how to win her back. But then my mind told me to let Rei endure pain! I wanted him to be in the same shoes as Aya just so he would realize how an unrequited love feels! It just made everything complicated and worse! Haha! I'm sorry Rei, this should happen! LOL!_

_**BSITjapan: **__Hello there! Thanks for the review! Love it? *thumbs up* He certainly would suffer! And to make it up to her? Let's see. I really appreciate that! How you guys check if there's an update – I also do that, check if there's a review. So, we're all the same here. *winks* And yes, the update is right here! Enjoy! Oh, no. How can you guys enjoy a sad chapter? Hmm. (",_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>The Dreamer: His Plea"<strong>_

_If it's not jealousy and bitterness, then what is it? Annoyance? Right. He was just annoyed because she left her by running away with his best friend. Isn't he going to get her back? Isn't he going to run after her? Definitely not. Why would he chase after someone? He's not used to doing that. He has some pride for himself. If she knows how to walk out, she must also know how to walk in! In the long run, she wouldn't even take it. She would regret that she left him. She can't live without him, that's a fact! He knows her so well, she would probably beg him to let her come back home. What was he thinking? Who was he fooling? Himself? Without a doubt, because when he opened his eyes, he longed to see her standing on the front door - with arms wide open. He just couldn't accept it; he doesn't want to swallow his pride for her. It was sunny outside; it must have been ten or eleven in the morning already when he woke up. He sat up on the lounge; a big mess was waiting for him. He wasn't talking about the fight he had with his wife. He was talking about the house's mess – his clutter! Scratching his head, he tried to recall what happened but based on what he was seeing around his house – he drank last night. So it must have been his doings, of course whose would they be other than him? Drowned in his thoughts he didn't notice that Omoni has opened the door to see the unpleasant view before her._

_Her mouth fell open; she looked at her nephew as she covered her mouth with her left hand and her right hand over her chest. 'I wondered why the gate was left opened-' she pointed her pointer fingers outside 'so is your front door. And what happened here?' She roamed her eyes around the house in panic. 'Were you, you, you robbed?' Unstoppable questions flowed from her mouth, 'What did they do to you? Where's Aya? Is that the reason why she wasn't answering my calls? Her phone was stolen? Good grief! What else was-'_

_He wished that they were just robbed, that material things were taken from him. But no. He wobbled his head. They weren't robbed, it was more than that! But he won't admit it, never! 'Don't panic-'_

_Omoni checked what else were taken from her nephew. 'Did you report this to the poli-'_

_Seeing her panic, should he be irritated or what? He stood up and picked his clutter. 'We weren't robbed.'_

_Her face went back to normal, became puzzled and in profound thought. What happened to her nephew? And Aya, why was she not answering her phone? Something is definitely wrong with the two – she knew it! 'I was trying to call your wife, I mean Aya.' Glancing at him pick his clutter, she wondered what was really going on. 'She wasn't answering her phone.' He continued on what he was doing, 'I came here because I wanted to say good bye to her. I'll fly back to Seoul.'_

_What does he have to say? Should he state what happened last night? No. That's his problem, not theirs. '.'_

_He wasn't answering to her questionings, what's wrong with him? 'I guess I couldn't get back to Seoul now.' His eyes looked up at her. 'Not now when there's a big mess around here that needs to be organized.' She raised an eyebrow to him, watched him walk his way to the spiral stairs ignoring her double-meaning statement. She suggested, 'I'll clean this all up while you clean up your inside mess.' She rolled her eyes while picking up the ice-prince's litter. It was the first time she saw him be unorganized with his house. Since he was young, he knows how to keep things neat and in order. Her nephew hated clutter – period. She yelled. 'How about it?' _

_Do what you want, he said inside his head. Their bedroom's door was opened. Last night, they were there together – fighting. He was so mad at her. Even the liquor couldn't erase what he has done to her; he shook his head and entered their room. It was also a mess. Their lamps were broken; its bulbs were shattered on the floor. When she left her last night, he grabbed the lamps and threw on the floor. How can they not rupture? He opened the cabinet to get a nice pair of clothing, one that will hide his rumbles inside or his worries. He went inside the bathroom to take a shower, freshen and clean up with the hope of removing what's building up inside him. It took him longer than usual to take a bath because he decided to plunge himself on the tub and swim on his thoughts – her. What he did to her. Was it wrong to want her that bad? Is that a sin or a crime to crave for your own wife? He was just a man. As a man he has his own needs that must be fulfilled. He was cruel to her, to force her like that and say words that will just make everything worse. Will she really cheat on him? With his own best friend? Unbelievable! Like, she would! Would she? A pain struck him. What if she really ran away with him? Seeing her in another's arms made him ferocious. How he wanted to kill anyone who dares to do that with her! To him, Aya is like his greatest possession - one that he wouldn't trade with anything else or would want others to have. Even so, he couldn't say that he loves her because he feels that he doesn't – yet. If he tells her that he does when he doesn't, that would be lying. It would just make her even bluer._

_Two hours, he guessed that he might have been inside the bathroom for two long hours. He scratched his head when he realized he got changed inside the bathroom. Usually, his wife would tell him that there's a room to get dressed up and not in front of her. What was he feeling? Could he be missing his wife? It's just normal, it's not like it's a big deal to miss someone, he thought._

_Life must go on, even when she walked out – even when she left him. He couldn't stop moving; he must remain strong and stiff. He's a man, not a lady. She will come back, and beg for him like before._

_When he walked out of the bathroom, his eyes wandered around their bedroom. It was clean already. The lamps were gone, the book he threw the other day was placed on the bedside table together with his wife's rings and phone, and a big box was beside the bed. On top of the bed, he saw a small box. He's quite sure that a ring could be inside, what else would there be? At the moment, he wasn't interested to take a look at them besides it doesn't belong to him. It belongs to his wife, he was certain of it. Among the contents visible, he recognized one thin, a painting. Who among his friends could paint? Should he answer his own question without a stab hitting his pride? He shook his head, tear it apart or burn it? That's what he wanted to do at first, but why would he do that? It will just reveal how bitter he was! He put the painting under the bed, if he couldn't tear it or burn it at least place it somewhere out of his sight! He couldn't manage seeing his best friend's work – it's getting on his nerves. He's intimidated by him for some reason. And never ever dare ask for the reason, he didn't want to talk nor hear any of it! Enough of his best friend, why was he thinking of him anyway?_

_What exactly happened last night? He found his aunt filling a one black garbage bag with wrappers, broken plates, emptied bottles of liquor, and what else was inside the bag? He can't help but think of how wasted he was. It was a shame, honestly a second shameful thing for the record! His first shameful act, though he can't remember a thing, was his bachelor party. He knew he did something stupid, he was drank. Moreover, he was thinking that something else happened, like they were drugged because he can't remember a single thing! With Katase on the side, something was up! His aunt was saying something; he can't concentrate on what she was saying. His thoughts weren't on the present; he was drifted out of it. He ignored her, to his ears she was just talking in a low voice, so perhaps she was just talking to herself. His second shameful act was what happened last night, he was like a drunkard in a night for drinking almost a case of liquor – no, he was just exaggerating. He broke the lamps, good thing he didn't see the painting last night because if he did. It will be in ashes now, or worse there wouldn't be any evidence of its existence! He smiled wickedly, as if the person he hates was in front of him._

_His aunt called for his attention in an irritated voice, he absentmindedly raised his eyebrows as he ascended the last two steps on the glass stairs. 'Are you saying something?' Her lips locked as if controlling to say something bad, she blinked her eyes and inhaled as if counting one to ten. Was she talking to her all the time he was running through his evil thoughts? 'Were you talking to me all this time?' He questioned in an innocent yet cold voice. 'I'm sorry. What were you saying to me?' Shaking her head she continued to clean up, she bent down and picked the trash on the floor. He shrugged, before he can even say good bye his mother arrived from the front door._

_She didn't even let him speak; she stopped him by laying her hand on him. 'Where is my dear Aya?' Was he a villain? His mother asked as if he was! 'What did you do to her? And what happened here? Your aunt told me everything-' He walked past her, ignoring her questions as if he can't hear anything. It was as if he was the only living creature in the world. She grabbed her son's arm, as if by it she could find the answers. She's his mother after all, so she knew fully well that something wrong happened between the two. As his mother, she doesn't have to meddle with their problems. 'If you don't want to talk about it, it's okay.'_

_He took his arm and walked away, without even looking back. He felt worst; from his famous titles heartbreaker, ice-prince, and cold-hearted guy to now a villain or offender! What a transformation!_

_When was the last time she saw her? Oh, yeah. Last night! She was half-seated on her car; she stood up when he saw his car approaching as if she was really waiting for him. He clenched his teeth, what does she want this time? Fine. She was right about his wife, now what? He ignored her presence and walked his way to the agency. She was following him; he can hear the noisy steps made by her heels. He turned to face him, irritated and wanting to get him out of her sight like how he wanted the painting to disappear._

_She greeted her as if it's the best day of her life, mocking him. 'How's everything?'_

_Please. He doesn't want to talk, it's the least on the things he wanted to do for the day. 'No more lines of non-sense. Be straight to the point, what do you want?'_

_Her face wasn't covered in full make-up, as if she just woke up from the bed and wanted to tell him her dream. Foolish. How he remembered how his wife looks like in the morning, innocent and naturally beautiful – without a single imperfection! 'I just wanted to know if you had your nightmare already?'_

_The laugh which came out from his mouth didn't cover his bitterness; a close friend would notice that. Since the person in front of her wasn't close to him, he's sure wouldn't become aware of it. 'Nightmare? Are you kidding me? I had the most wonderful dream. So, no. I didn't have a nightmare.' Yeah, just make her believe that nothing bad happened and that what he showed last night never took place. Pretend so as not to look weak._

_There was a sign of worry in her face; he saw it for a second then it became her usual stance – confident. Daring like her eyes. 'Oh, really? I wonder about that when you find out where they would be right now. I heard they were about to elope, do you have any idea whe-'_

_He stepped forward and said in a whisper, 'I don't care.' His eyes grew in one line; he was not confused why there was a question in her eyes. It's a mystery to him why he saw pain in her daring eyes, why? She swallowed hard, like there was a lump inside her throat. Could she be in pain? But why? He was so puzzled, but there's not time to waste. He must walk ahead of his life. He doesn't care what Amie came for. When he widened his eyes, she shook his head and walked away with nothing any more to say which was unlikely of her. He shrugged; he was relieved that she walked away. Another more minute with her will make his blood rise up in a bad way._

_He headed his way to the agency where he stayed for two hours. On his first hour inside the agency, Mami walked in. His gaze lasted a second on her; he looked back on what he was doing as if he didn't see her. He only acknowledged her presence when she called him. They talked in a place where there's privacy, she began to sob as he sat on a chair. Women! What should he do? Comfort her? Tell her that everything would be all right? Heck no! After a few minutes of crying, she started to speak. Thank God!_

'_He-Yuuya-he-' He never saw Mami cry in front of him so he was a bit surprised, but not moved. 'He-'_

_It will only waste his precious time, so why would he let her finish one sentence in an hour? 'He left you. Is that what you wanted to say?' As cold as ice, he said without hitting breaks. He doesn't care if the lady was in pain. There was nothing he can do about it. 'Now what?'_

_She wrinkled her forehead as if he just asked her a stupid question, 'What do you mean by now what?'_

'_Simple.' Go away. That's what he wanted to say. He glanced at his watch, indicating that she had just wasted his precious time. 'There's nothing I can do about it. He went away, she went away - they went away. He left you, she left me – that's how it is. Leave them be.' He was shocked when she grabbed him by his shirt. What a strong woman! Maybe that's why his best friend couldn't leave her; she was using her force on him!_

'_What?' Her sadness turned into madness. 'Leave them be?' She uttered an oath inside her head, she wanted to say it out loud but controlled to. 'You're the reason of all this! Yuuya won't be so attached to her if he didn't see a chance!'_

_He kept his silence. Let the lady speak how ever long she wanted. 'If it's meant to be, it's meant to be.'_

_She inhaled sharply. 'So that's it? You're not going to do anything?' She clenched her small fists, but he knew how strong she was. She's an Ikebukuro gal after all. 'You're not going to stop her from leaving you?'_

_He kept a cold face. 'No. If she knows how to leave, she must also know how to get back.'_

_Her mouth fell open, 'What an incredible guy you are! Aya's right to leave you!'_

_Honestly, he doesn't know what else the lady could do to him. So when she took something from her bag he was jolted. Was she getting something that will physically hurt him? She took out a notebook while looking at him with hot-flames in her eyes. She held the notebook up in the air and threw it on his face like a pitcher before heading out of the room._

_The notebook fell on the floor, he checked if his nose was still intact because of the way she threw it on him. It was still in his face, goodness. He picked the notebook and looked at it closely, he uttered an oath. The notebook belongs to him! What the heck! How did it end up on Mami's hand? He gritted his teeth; he nodded his head as if he finished a difficult maze or solved a puzzle. Could it be that his wife read the notebook? Who the heck gave the notebook to Mami? It was absolutely Yuuya! Who else? Did his wife pass the notebook to Yuuya then? Lastly, who was that scheming rouge who brought his notebook to his wife? There are only two persons who wanted to get back at him; it would only be Katase or Amie who plotted it. _

_Without a doubt, it was his personal notebook. It was a place where he used to write about his thoughts – a private place where he could just write everything. Now it was no longer a private one! He uttered another oath, his wife probably read it. He slapped his forehead in shame, he didn't write so many things about her there. He only wrote more of someone else back then, that must be the reason she was not herself lately? No. He was sure there was something else too, the one she told him last night._

'_I heard everything you said.' No way. He thought he could finally rest for a moment. Why does he have to see her - of all people? This gal definitely won't make him rest. Oh, probably she will make him rest only in peace – like death. He felt bushed. Can he have a break? When Mami walked out, she left the door opened. He didn't realize someone has entered the room, he just recognized her voice - her loud and irritating voice. 'You are a big jerk-'_

_Mami came in running as if she forgot something, 'I forgot to do something.' He knew what it was. She raised a hand to slap him; he blocked her by grabbing her arm._

_What the heck. Why was she so mad at him? It was not like he was the one who cheated, right? Her free hand slapped his other cheek as she tried to let go from his grip._

_He can't remember one single scene in his life that Aya, his wife, had ever slapped his face. She was never violent to him. He touched his right cheek, the one she slapped. 'What was that for?'_

_With flames burning in her eyes, Mami was about to slap him again, but thanks to Ran, she stopped her forceful hand. One slap was enough! Her hand was already in the air, she gazed at her hand in dismay, looked at him then at her friend, Ran. In surrender, she dropped her hand and left._

_He must thank her, he would be sick if he got two slaps. That was painful! These days, women have become stronger in so many ways – intellectually, emotionally and physically. Men and women are equal, don't you think? He asked himself. 'Than-'_

_She gritted her teeth, as if to tell him to save it. She clenched her fists and massaged her neck as if warming up. Rounding up an arm like a tornado she yelled at him, 'Go to hell Otohata! This is for my friend! Take this! You idiot!' She gave him an upper cut, he almost choked. His internal organs, were they jumbled inside? 'She loves you so much. Running away with Yuuya, which is unlikely for her to do, is your entire fault! Still you're not doing anything about it like she didn't matter to you.'_

_She mattered to him, somehow. 'What do you want me to do? Run after her?' He was sick of it, of people telling him what to do. He has his own mind! 'I'm not stupid. I'll let her do whatever she wants.'_

'_Yes.' She agreed. 'Chase her, at least just this once. She has always been the one to chase after you, right?' She has always been the one to look after you, find time to be with you, arrange everything – she wanted to add but seeing him all-round up and too lazy to listen to her, she didn't. Sometimes women wanted to be chased just so we'll know that we're important to men! She shouted inside her head._

_In a rigid voice he said, 'Leave me alone.' It was a command, not a request. He needed time to think, he couldn't do that if a single person was on his side to bug him!_

_What a pain. Good thing her friend left him - finally! Although she should've did that years ago! Her friend's brain started to function again! She must rejoice to that! Good job! 'You can always have her back, that is, if you want to.'_

_He couldn't take it. What else was in store for him today? Instead of waiting for her to leave, he left the room in search of a better place where he can reckon things on his own. Leaving the agency's building did no-good to him, for outside another person was waiting for him. He laughed inside, should he run up and punch the guy or what? First Amie talked to her, followed by Mami and Ran – now Katase? Today's a very fortunate one for him! He tried to see it positively, but he failed. Before the guy could even hit him or do something bad to him, he instigated a punch. He has the right to do that, for kissing his wife's hands and confessing to her! 'You have all the guts to show your infuriating face to me!' Some people stopped walking to watch what was happening. Two of the hottest guys in Japan, caught in a fight? Of course, that's breaking news for them!_

_Katase smiled scornfully at him, removing the blood drips through his nose with a navy handkerchief. 'Why did you let her leave?'_

_Why did he let her leave? What kind of question is that? He asked himself. 'Shouldn't you be happy?'_

_Happy? Yes. He was happy, but half of him wasn't happy at all. He can't understand why. He forced a pure smile, 'I am happy that you did.' No, he wasn't really happy. 'I mean. I am not happy.' All night he was thinking of her and everything that she has told her. All his life he was living for her, not for himself. It was time to move on and take chances on other things. It was time for him to find true love. He blew the thoughts away; it was not the reason why he came to see him. To let him see him wafted on his thoughts. Not at all. 'I came here to tell you that I wanted her to be happy so I'm setting her free by not stalking her anymore-' He flared because of what came from his mouth._

_His eyes froze, emitting ice gaze to him. 'No, you can stalk her all you want and I don't ca-'_

_He punched him in the face, the notebook on his hand dropped. Was he really telling him to do that? So, he didn't really care for her? Stupid of him to say that! 'You know what I hate the most Otohata? Aside from you? None. You're the only one I hate! You have everything in your hands. And to top it all up, you have Aya. He's your greatest possession. Yet, you're blind about it. You don't know a great thing when you see it. You are blind! Taking her for granted?' He remembered the day when he saw her reading a book about what men want. 'She wanted you to be happy. I can't imagine why you're not happy with her. Any man would fall for her, so if you're telling me that you didn't really care for her? Then it's on!' He's going to help her out!_

_Pain on his nose and slap on his right cheek from Mami, upper-cut punch by Ran and a man-punch which was by the way the most painful and came from that psycho-guy Katase! He even told him that he stalked her? That was scary. What a guy! The people watching the scene continued on what they were doing when he glared at them. He picked his notebook up. Is there some place where he can really be alone? His stomach growled. He hasn't eaten anything yet after all so it would be normal if he felt hungry! He's a human, come on!_

_Take-out. That was what he was thinking. He couldn't eat inside a restaurant and cause a further commotion or two, like what was happening already the moment he entered the restaurant. When he reached his car which was parked outside the restaurant, he bumped with another friend, Miyu. He sighed in surrender. Okay. Who else would he see today? Tatsuki, Yamato, Sayo – tell him! Who else? To get it over with, he opened his car and placed down what he bought. 'Do what you want. You could also slap me.' He faced her. 'I already have-'_

_She walked near to him, raised her hand to his cheek and looked at it closely. Her expression was filled with concern. What happened to him? Did he get a fight? 'Yamato's office is just around the corner. Will put a compress and you'll be fine.' His mouth slightly fell open. Is she joking? He asked himself. 'What?'_

_In the end, he was there at Yamato's office, seated on the hot seat with a compress on his face. Yamato was standing beside Miyu, who was seated on the other side of the table, in front of him. There was a steady yellow light above, it was as if he was a suspect to a crime and the two were about to interrogate him._

_Her question made him go back to reality. In a concern voice, she asked. 'How do you feel?'_

_How does he feel? Nothing. He felt numb. 'I'm fine.' He stood up. 'I think I could go-'_

_She looked at Yamato, then back at him. 'Please. Stay.'_

_Miyu. She was just like Aya, soft spoken and sweet. She reminded him of her. He went back to his seat, roamed his eyes and decided that he will just stay for a moment. The place didn't look so bad; actually he thought staying there would be a better idea than staying elsewhere._

'_We've heard what happened.' Her eyes lowered on the table, wondering what to say next. 'I can't believe it. I can't believe that she would run away from you.' Shaking her head, Yamato gave her a box of tissue. 'I couldn't blame her if she did, but she loves you so much.' She accepted the tissue box and placed it on the table, she took a sheet. 'I wanted you to know that she just loves you very very much.' Her eyes became teary; she wiped her tears and looked past him as if recalling a moment in her life. She stared into space, 'when we were in high school when we went to her house. I recalled being in her room, I saw this notebook or a diary of her. I asked her permission to read it, she allowed me to. There was a handwritten set of rules; I asked what they were for. She told me that all her life she was living on those rules. The rules she made and expected herself to follow.'_

"_**I made some rules for myself and I expect myself to follow them." She forced a laugh, looking at her own diary, she sighed. "At this moment, I broke one."**_

'_Some of the rules were to respect her parents, make them proud – I'm sorry I forgot the others. But that time, she told me she broke one – there was one rule among them that was crossed out. In college, she has this Dreamer's Book but I don't really know what's inside of it. She hasn't shown it to me; she just told me that it's about her dreams or something like that. Even though I haven't seen or read her Dreamer's Book, I know her greatest dream. As a woman like her, I know how she feels without her even telling me.' She looked at Rei. 'You are her greatest dream. She loves you so much.' She stopped speaking for a moment, catching her breath. 'There are people who become cold at one point in their lives when it comes to their lovers. Aya has never been cold to you, her love continues to burn through the years. The spark in her heart was never lost, even when you left her. Her love was always there, even when you didn't love her back – even whenever you make her cry. She could leave you for another, but didn't.' Her tears flowed down her cheeks, she knew she doesn't have to cry but she couldn't take it. Her friend's love for the ice-prince was unimaginable! 'She never wanted to be a burden to you. She just wanted you to be happy.'_

"_**Mi-Miyu, he left me." Yuuya's hand was around her, comforting and making her feel that her friends will always be there for her. His eyes were gazing own at her, as if by doing so the pain inside her will go away.**_

'_Yuuya has always been there for her. I know he loves her, I can see it in his eyes because that's the way Yamato looks at me.' She sobbed; Yamato came to console her by embracing her. 'I can't blame her if she chose to run away with him, that is, if you don't really love her.'_

"_**When he's near, I feel so weak – I felt like I would die. If I would die I wanted it to be worth it and it can only be worth it if he'll tell me that he loves me."**_

_Because she's a very close friend of Aya, she knew what exactly her friend feels. 'Rei, why can't you love my friend?' _

"_**That's what's holding me back the most, he doesn't love me. He hasn't told me not even once."**_

_She begged for an answer, 'I told her that you might be showing what you feel for her by actions. I don't know if I'm correct, but why did you marry her? Please make me right about it, that it's because you imagine your life being with her until grays start to show up in your strands. I mean, you wanted to grow old with her.'_

_What does he have to do? He was pleased by what she said. Does he want to grow old with her? Of course. She's the only person who can bear him. Does he love her? He removed the compress on his face, '.'_

'_I don't believe that you don't love her. I know somewhere deep inside, you have always do. It's just that you can't accept it or you have mistaken it for something else.'_

_What? What if she was right? What if he really loves her? He wanted her for himself; he wanted her to be by his side – the thought of her being with other guys make his temper fume. '.'_

'_Think it through. It's never too late to have a chance, especially on Aya-'_

_What does he have to do? He stood up. 'Thank you.' Without saying good bye, he left the two. Where should he go? He looked at his notebook, did she really read it all? He decided to o back their house Their? Should it still be their? He shook his head, when he reached their house he alighted his car and rang the door bell. His mother walked out of the house to open the gate for him, she didn't greet him. _

_When they reached the living room her mother spoke. 'We've read everything.' Oh, not now. He wanted to say. 'Anyway, if it's true that she left you. I can't blame her.' She called on Omoni. 'She doesn't deserve you.' They both left the house, leaving him in a confuse state. Read everything? He went upstairs to their bedroom and found a lot of things on top of the bed. He walked and checked the big box beside the bed, its contents were gone. Its contents were the ones on top of the bed. Was his mother talking about these?_

_He sat on the bed, he found four photo albums. He opened the first photo album, which was in cream and white colors. It was placed in a container box, with the same colors – it was his wife's childhood photo album. He took it out of the box so he could take a look at it fully. On its first page, a baby Aya was covered in white cloth. Her cheeks were as crimson as her lips, what a cute little angel. He wondered if their own child will look just like her. How an he think of that now? She's gone. He closed the photo album and noticed something on its container box. It looks familiar. He's quite sure he has seen it a long time ago. The pouch attached to the book, make him remember it. He took it and looked at the pouch closely, his necklace was inside. He opened the book, it was an address book. It also had a calendar corner, like that of a planner. He noticed that there were cross marks with a sad face on a few dates, no a number of dates! He read its side-note and realized that they were cancelled dates made by him? He gulped; he didn't know she was marking them down. He closed the book and put it back where he got it. He placed the album inside its container box and put it inside the big box._

_The second was his wife's photo album with Yuuya which also has a container box, third was the gang's photo album and the last was a photo album about him? He placed the other two albums inside the big box. He was just not interested to look at the album about his best friend with his wife! What he wanted to take a look was the album she made for him. He didn't know about it, honestly! The album has a printed name outside, R.O., so he knew it was about him._

_When he flipped the cover, a sketch of him was on the first page. He knew who drew it, his best friend. The album was a collection of his pictures, from magazines and stolen shots – maybe taken by her because he couldn't remember the exact moment. At the last page, a note was written saying: He is just so perfect. I wish I could keep his heart close to mine, like the way I could capture his pictures._

_His heart? He closed the album and placed it inside the big box. On top of the bed, there were used school supplies, scratch papers with notes written on them and scrap books. He returned the school supplies inside the big box and started to read the scratch papers._

_It was a chat note between his best friend and his wife. His wife was telling him about – about what? Okay. When did this happen? A chat note was done in class right? Or maybe in a library or in a place where you can't talk verbally so in replace to that you talk through chat papers. Did it happen in cram school? In their review classes or advanced classes together even in college? Shrugging, it doesn't matter so he finally began to read._

_**Thank you for last night. I appreciated it!**_

_**Don't mention it. I can do it every year. You were lying when you said you almost forgot it, weren't you?**_

_**LOL! Then it wouldn't be a surprise anymore. What? Honestly, yes. In fact, if only I could erase it on the calendar – I would.**_

_**You're right! Oh, BTW why would you do that?**_

_**He forgot my birthday. =(**_

_**=( I'm sure he didn't mean to. He was just busy?**_

_**I hope so. I hope so. ='(**_

_**Don't cry. He'll make up for it – I guess.**_

_**Thank you.**_

_**How about an ice cream after class?**_

_**Just ice cream? Nah.**_

_**With Caramel Macchiato?**_

_**Deal.**_

_Crimple or burn it? Which would it be? Neither. He couldn't do that, besides he has a fault there. He forgot her birthday – of all things. He picked all the scratch papers and returned them all inside the big box. Keeping them all inside this big box, what does she wanted to prove? He asked himself, her phone caught his attention. It was placed above a book on the bed side table. He reached for it and checked who the last person she called. He was right; he called him - his best friend. That answers everything! She really ran away with his best friend! He tossed her phone inside the big box, throwing it like it was some piece of trash. _

_He sat back on the bed, while gazing at his wife's rings which were also placed above the book. He uttered an oath, what's the use of them now? He flung himelf on the bed, staring at the ceiling. When he looked at his left, he read a small note written on a book. It said: Dreamer's Book. Dreamer's Book? He sat up, roving his eyes at the remaining things on top of the bed. The small box, scrap books and the Dreamer's Book? Miyu said something about the Dreamer's Book and a notebook which was like a diary where his wife wrote about rules? Could it be somewhere in here? He asked._

_He crawled up his way to the box and looked for a notebook. He opened the albums again, he was thinking that maybe just like her Address Book it would be somewhere tucked. He found what he was looking for inside the album about his wife and his best friend. He sat back to their bed, now what? He felt guilty to read it, but he must read it. Right? To know everything? To be enlightened? To wake up? What for? He glanced back at the bed, to the things that remained as mysteries to him. He has decided. He has made up his mind. He will read them all!_

_He read her diary first, the one with rules._

_**In just a week, I'd be a freshman. I've been reviewing so hard since last year. I wanted to impress my parents by having a high entrance test grade. Well, it all paid off. I received my entrance test results and you know what? I got the highest score. But why don't I feel happy? You're the only one I could talk to Diary aside from the books that I read. You guys were the only friends I have. Sigh. Tell me, how can I be happy?**_

_Books and Diary? Seriously?_

_**I think I needed to apply for scholarship if I wanted to stay here in Japan, that was what I was thinking. I thought we'll be leaving for Paris, but on the third day of school my parents asked me to come with them. Oh, BTW it was my first day in Kounan - my parents asked if I could still enroll there. Sadly, I didn't get to be on the first section because I was late. My parents' minds were changing every now and then. Also, I lost one thing today – my handkerchief. Where did I lose it? I was never careless, or have I ever been careless? I'm not sure.**_

_Yes, you're careless. He thought as if she was in front of him, teasing her._

_**My parents gave me a curfew; I should be at home by six in the evening. Girls my age would be having fun, and enjoy their youth – while I-I would just be at home reading books. It's not like I don't want to read books, but I'm only human too. I'm normal. I wanted to enjoy life at the same time. Excess leads to torment. What am I going to do, Diary?**_

_He flipped the pages._

_**I am overflowing with happiness. Today, I met new friends – oh I mean, friends. I haven't had friends before. LOL. Ran and Miyu. They were both funny, especially Ran! I had a good time today, I must say. Seriously, I could've given myself to someone in exchange for money to buy things that I wanted to have, but thanks to Ran. I realized that I'm more than material things or anything. I will give my all my firsts to the only person I love. Oh, I just hope that whoever he will be – he will love me just the same or even more. I was just hoping not expecting.**_

_All her firsts. It echoed inside his head. He looked for her rules, the one Miyu was telling him when he was still in Yamato's office, is that a headquarter? He found it at the back of the front page, a fashionable piece of cloth was hiding it. Her rules were:_

_Studying is a first priority._

_Be conscious about maintaining my rank as one of the top students._

_Always look appropriate, especially in front of my parents._

_Study harder. Even harder._

_Respect people._

_Follow my parents._

_Always do the right thing._

_He noticed a crossed mark on the seventh rule. So, that's what she broke? There was another set of rules after the first seven, it says: New Rules._

_Still, studying is a first priority._

_Others, such as friends and family._

_Always do the right thing._

_Follow my heart._

_Love him with all my heart._

_Love him with all her heart? Was she talking about him? Definitely! He resumed reading her day-to-day diary._

_**Instead of reading books, I can't help myself from thinking the way he looks like. It was like he was just in front of me, but why? Oh, he's handsome alright. But… I don't know. I don't know. He was there when Ran slapped me, I suddenly felt conscious about it. I kept seeing his face in the magazine stands. But why?**_

_Should he really read them all? Nah. He picked a page to read like he was just choosing a channel. He picked the ones with marks on it, where she probably cried?_

_**I'm so stupid. He makes me feel small when he looks at me like that or when he gave me he his thoughts. Yet, I can't live without him. Just the thought of it, makes me want to die! I love him so much. I love him more than I love myself which make things difficult because… I know he doesn't love me. Does he really love Ran?**_

_It was hard for him to read the page because of the teardrop marks on it, which made the tint fade. Good thing he was still able to read it. He turned it to another page with marks._

_**Make a guess. Where was I? I watched the cars moving down, trains passing by, city lights and sea while the wind blew my hair. I was close to the night sky; I could almost kiss it together with the stars and the moon. I was on top of the world trying to comprehend things; I thought that maybe I should just go up there and deliberate as to where I stand in his life. Who am I to him? Why did he leave me? What am I lacking of? I wish that there would be someone who I can cry with. I could just jump off the building to end my agony, but I didn't. I should live, right?**_

_**I was thankful that he came; he was catching his breath when the door slammed open. Still dressed in his part-time work's uniform, he came for me - to save me. I cried all night, he watched me let out my feelings. He listened to me; he was always there for me. He was like 911, in case of emergency – I can always count on.**_

_**That cold-hearted guy, why do I love him so much? He will always be my first and last love. He is popular because of his good looks, but that's not all. He is intelligent, hard-working, manly, frank, and I've always though that deep inside him – he's kind. He just does what he thinks is right. Sometimes he can be arrogant, cold and say things without thinking if it will hurt the person. I don't know if that is a good thing, because I don't really know. Same with the things about him, I know nothing of him while I on the other hand will say things about me. He wasn't really open with me, it's like I'm nothing special to him. Yes. I'm not really special to him. I never really felt that I was.**_

_**Come back to me, Rei. I can't live without you. I don't really care if you don't tell me that you love me. **_

_It happened when he went to the Moon Beach to have a photo shoot. He really broke up with her two days before the said trip. She was too emotional and demanding to have a dinner with him when she knew that they were both busy. Especially to him, it was difficult to focus on his study, part-time work, modeling and his girl friend so he called it quits. He was pressured! What should he do? He closed her diary and placed it inside the big box. Now what?_

_He yawned, he suddenly felt sleepy. The bed seemed so pleasing in his eyes, he wanted to lay back. He was awakened by a buzz from their door bell. Who could it be? Should he open the door? What if he doesn't want to? What if it's – it's Aya? He glanced at his watch, it was already evening. Who would want to talk to him at this hour? He felt irritated, he wanted to be alone! Please. It has been a long day for him! Give him a break! When he stood up from the bed and walked, he kicked something which slid under the cabinet. He'll get it later! It must have been his wife's book or something._

_When he opened the door, he recognized who rang the door bell. He closed the door, why would he talk to him? He rang the door bell a couple of times which winded him up in anger. He opened the door and went close to the gate, 'What the heck do you want?' He said under his breath and violently._

_Katase handed him an envelope, 'The original is in my care, those are just copies. I also gave one envelope to her-'_

_He opened the gate and grabbed his shirt. Her? Does that mean that he knows where she was? Of course he knows! Didn't he just say that he used to stalk her? He wanted to know where his wife was. 'Where is my wife?' His eyes fumed with interest._

_Katase snickered at him, tapping his shoulder. 'Your wife?' His face became normal, and then turned serious. 'Since our both family are traditional, we have some rules and it just happened that both of our fathers agreed on a fixed-marriage. I should have been her groom instead of you.' He pushed his hand away from his shirt. 'You weren't married to her, your wedding is null.' He saw doubt in his face, 'Why don't you read what's inside?'_

'_She won't marry you.' He threw the envelope in his face, who would believe that? 'And I don't need a piece of junk! You idi-' He chucked him down the road to punch him a couple of times. _

_A car stopped just before Katase's car, they both looked at the car waiting for the passengers to alight. His best friend went down first; he swiftly went to the other side of the car and opens it for his wife. His wife thanked his best friend, her color became pale when she saw them fighting on the floor. She looked at Yuuya with weary eyes; he smiled at her as if to tell her that everything will be fine. Based on her looks, it seemed she hasn't eaten anything yet and lost some pounds. He was also sure that she hasn't even slept; her eyes have dark circles and were swollen – from tears. In fact, it was as if she had just come out of a crying session, her swollen eyes looked fresh from crying._

_He let go of Katase atrociously, he should punch him later until he was satisfied. He stood up, wiping his clothes from the dirt – not the road's dirt but Katase's dirt! Their eyes met for a second, she turned away from his soft stare. Why was she there? Could it be possible that she came back for him, again? His soft gaze viciously smoldered when he glanced at his best friend. He walked briskly, wanting to punch him in the face hard! Just so he would learn his lesson! Oh, wait. Who should learn a lesson? Should it be him instead? Never mind._

_Although she was weak, she prevented it from landing on Yuuya by standing in front of him. His punch settled on her left shoulder, she collapsed – geez, he didn't mean it! The three men called her name. Yuuya came to her aide, watching them like that. It just made him become more enraged, he gnashed his teeth. 'You stay inside the car; I'll pack up your things.' Pack up her things? What the heck! She's going to leave him – for real!_

_She shook her head, 'It's nothing. I could still walk! Let me help you.' They walked inside the house. Whatever. Should he stop her from leaving? No. Go on. Do what you want for all he cares! He began to pace, he picked the envelope he threw on Katase's face and read it. So he wasn't lying about what he just said to him. They weren't really married. _

_Katase spoke, 'Aren't you going to stop her?'_

'_Is there a reason for me to stop her?' He asked back. But really, they weren't married. Now what? There's no more reason to stop her. Right? He combed his hand through his hair. 'If we're meant to be, we're meant to be. I don't have to do something about it.'_

_Katase went near to his car and opened the door, he looked at the gate. 'I guess I have to go.' He hopped in, ignited the engine and drove off._

_She was standing there; she probably heard what he said to Katase. He swore inside, his best friend was already beside his car putting her belongings. She held a set of albums in her chest, her face turned to crimson when she realized he was looking at the albums. 'I-I want to keep these, if you don't mind?' What? What are those? 'It's our wedding albums, but if it's not okay with you I could just leave them too.'_

_Leave them too? Was she referring him to other one that she will leave? A pain stabbed him. No, it didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore! 'No!'_

_Her eyes widened, she was startled because of the way he said no. 'If so,' she went near him, narrowing her eyes and looking at his face through the car's lights. 'I will take them with me.' She noticed marks on his face. What happened to him? After everything he had caused to her, her concern for him never fades – like her love for him. She wanted to touch his face, make them all heal. 'What happened to your face?'_

_He didn't answer; instead he just walked past her. Why prolong it all? Staying for a few more second would just make things tougher and a lot bitter for him. If she would leave, why not leave right away?_

_They were all right, he will never chase after her because he doesn't care about her – he will never learn to love her. She wondered why. What could she be lacking of? She thought that through time, he will develop feelings for her – she was wrong. All her efforts were doomed. For the last time, she wanted to embrace him a sign of her good bye. She briskly walked behind him, trying to follow his tracks. By wrapping her arms around him, she felt his warmth and rugged breathing. If only he would tell her that he loves her, everything will be new. They will start a new life together! She laid her head on his back, 'I-'_

_Stop it! He wanted to scream it to her face, but he can't. If she would stay that way, what else he might do to her? It was tempting. He knew she would say that she loves her, but what should he say? 'If you're going to leave, then leave now and never return.' He removed her arms around him, went inside the house without looking back at her._

_That was it. It was the last time she saw him. That was how they parted ways. Fine. If that's what he wants, she will right now! Maybe he was right. If they were meant to be then there's nothing they should do about it. She'll leave it to fate. 'I'm so sorry for making you unhappy.' She couldn't take him turning his back on her so she walked to her best friend's car. 'I love you, that is why I'm setting you free.' She heard footsteps away, and then a violent door slam like it would tear the whole house down._

_Set him free? That's cool! It'll be great for him! He checked the whole room, the drawers, and cabinet – all of her things were gone. Even the big box and her toiletries inside the bathroom – they were all gone! He sat on the floor and rested his head on the bed side table; she was really gone away from him. How did it have to happen so fast? Where could she be going? Were they really be living separate lives from now on? He swallowed a lump in his throat, when he looked at the cabinet, something caught his eye. It was the book he kicked a while ago; it was the only thing left which belongs to her. What could it be? He reached it under the cabinet; it was her book – her Dreamer's Book! He placed it above the bed, as if it was her._

_He stared at it, not wanting to read any longer. What more would he find out? He was ruthless to her; maybe she doesn't really deserve him. Maybe it was good that she left him, maybe that's the way it should be._

_All he gave her was pain, river of tears, heartache – he was tormenting her! Now it's over, he knew she would be happy with him. She would really be happy with the one who loves her. _

_**A year and a half after…**_

_Rei Otohata: A renowned restaurateur in Japan. He had stopped his modeling career a month after his wife, Aya Hoshino, left him. The first few months without her were like living in hell for him. He didn't know how he got through the hard times, oh yeah, he made himself occupied. He took up Culinary Arts, became a chef and opened his own restaurant right after graduation. The light once again has shone before him; it was just so lonely to celebrate his achievements by himself. It could've been better to have a special someone by his side to rejoice them with._

_Next week, he would be flying off to Paris for the second time. He has marked specific dates, every six months, to visit his uncle who also happened to be a Chef in Paris. For his second visit, he wanted his uncle to teach him more about France's cuisines because last year his uncle taught him about the basics about starting a business since he was just starting then. From Paris, his next stop would be Seoul, to visit his relatives especially Omoni. What's next? Jeju-do. Right. He wanted to see if the seeds she threw back then have blossomed into flowers._

_Anyway, why think ahead when there was a lot to do? Like tomorrow, he would be attending his godson's christening. His heart twinge, if only he was still with her – like Miyu and Yamato, they also could have been having a child now. What a wishful thinking!_

_Yuuya and Aya went together, no one knows where. No one dared ask nor bring the topic up. Although Rei was sure that one of them knows, he was talking about Mami, he knew that Mami knows something he didn't want to ask. He still believes that if they are meant to be – they are meant to be. But what if the two got married? It felt like darts were thrown in his heart, he just realized that he loves her when he woke up one morning, stretching his hand and found no one. Her face appeared in front of him, he thought that he was the type of guy to recognize one's worth until it was really lost and gone, until it was too late!_

_A week after the christening, he flew to Paris. It was a coincidence that Mami was on the same flight. They met on the boarding area; he spoke first which was a surprise that he started the conversation. 'What are you up to in Paris?'_

_Was it important to him? He doesn't have to talk to her, she thought. Oh, well. She doesn't want to be rude, besides past is past. 'I wanted to see this particular gallery, his works are amazing.' They heard the announcement for boarding; they both walked their way to the plane. 'What about you?' He was there to see his uncle, period. He figured she was thinking of something else. 'It's the City of Love after all.'_

_He shook his head. No. He wouldn't be there because that! 'I'm flying to Paris to see my uncle for the second time – he's a Chef too.'_

_Oh, really? She nodded, her smile reached her eyes. 'That's cool!'_

_He wanted to ask about Yuuya, how they were – perhaps she knows something about them. 'Mami?' Should he ask? 'Yuuya, do you know what happened to him?'_

_The surprise in her face lasted for a few seconds. She hesitated to answer, glanced at the boarding passengers and then looked at him. Should she say it to him? That she knows one thing? 'You remember when you told me that if it's meant to be, it's meant to be? I'm holding onto that, so I don't know anything about him now. As to where or what he is doing – none.' She shook her head then chuckled. 'It's not him you wanted to ask, right? You wanted to know what happened to Aya.' Geez. The guy couldn't say or ask it straight. 'You don't have to hide it. Sop the pretenses, Otohata. You love her, don't you? You just realized that you do, when it was too late.' Was it really too late? She wasn't really sure herself. _

_Pretenses? That was echoing in his head. They went separate ways when they were already in the airport's arrival area; they hopped on different cabs after saying their good byes. Welcome to the City of Love, Rei! He blew the greeting away. The first time he went there, it was like putting yourself in a boiling pan! Painful when you're alone! So, heck no! And it was not like he has a choice. He wasn't there for that! He was there for his restaurant!_

_Hotel Meurice. His uncle made an advance reservation for him on the same hotel his uncle was working, same as last year. The hotel was considered as one of the most famous and expensive hotels in Paris, France. That night on the day he arrived, he went to the hotels' restaurant to see his uncle. Fifteen minutes passed before his uncle called on him – though it was already night, his uncle was busy in the kitchen. He greeted him in French, 'Bonsoir!' His uncle didn't speak, he was amazed. Why would he be amazed?_

_His uncle shook his head; he couldn't believe what he was seeing. His nephew looked more handsome than last year! Oh, youth! His time has passed, he knew that. Meeting his nephew made him feel like a very very old man. 'Time flies. Look at you, you're really a man now!' Rei looked at himself while nodding at him._

_He agreed on that. Actually, he thinks that he didn't just look like a man now physically. He believes that he has matured all throughout the moments when she wasn't beside him. Inside and outside – he's a man. He cleared his throat as if proud of what he has attained. 'You're right!'_

'_You were married right?' There he goes again. It made him become conscious of the people around them in the kitchen. He doesn't want to talk about it, still. He doesn't know what to say. How to explain it all – it was complicated! 'And now you're single? Never had a child?' Is that a question? What he meant was the latter question. It seemed like a statement to him. It felt bad to hear that, that he has never had a child. Oh, it's not like he couldn't have. It was just that. Forget it. 'Hey.'_

'_J'ai faim.' He said he was hungry, in French._

_What's wrong with his nephew? He has everything. What could he be holding unto? 'Changing the topic again, are we?'_

_No, he wasn't changing the topic. He was really hungry. 'Okay. I'm single and I don't have a child.' Happy? He wanted to ask but kept it to himself. He didn't want to sound rude to his uncle._

_He wrinkled his forehead when his uncle said in a loud voice, 'Perfect!'_

_Perfect? He knew where the talk was leading. His uncle has tried to match-make him with someone. The first time he came to Paris, his uncle insisted that he should date someone before going back to Tokyo. Honestly, his uncle was sick and itching about it! 'So, you going to teach me-'_

'_Save that for tomorrow.' He made a day-out-of-work for it, he wanted to set a whole day to teach his nephew, but for now? He has something else in mind. Correction. Well, he has always something else in his mind. He inwardly laughed, his youthful days made him think of it._

_Tomorrow? He wanted to learn things every moment he can, he didn't want to waste time. 'What? Then what should I do now? Sleep-'_

_Sleep? Who will sleep? 'Remember the lady I wanted you to date last year?' Last year? No. He can't remember because he didn't listen to him when he talked about it. He shook his head to his uncle. 'She's a loyal customer here. She always comes here once every week – every Friday to be exact. You will love her. She's a writer and a famous blogger here in France. She graduated-'_

_Blah. Blah. Blah. Love her? How can he be so sure about it? He's just not interested. His uncle looked so eager to match-make him with that someone. 'Really?'_

_His uncle smiled, his eyes were just admiring while describing her to him. He knew he was just doing that to convince him – well it wasn't working. 'Her skin's flawlessly white, her height is proportion to her stature, her eyes were beautiful and brown, her nose looked cute and small, her lips were like pink roses-'_

'_You mean crimson like her cheeks?' He was thinking of Aya. Who else would he be thinking?_

_His uncle looked at his nephew, 'Yes! And her hair falls just an inch below her shoulders with big curls.' He thought he has convinced him. 'Why don't you ask her out?'_

_Just below her shoulders? He sighed. That couldn't be her; she always wanted to wear her hair long. 'I think I'll pass.'_

_What could his nephew be looking for in a lady? He wasn't getting any younger! If he didn't get marry he would just end up like him! It was very dreadful to be alone in life! 'So, you're not interested in her?' His uncle thought for awhile. Her loyal customer's friend, what about her? 'She has a friend, a famous model if you like the model-type, but the lady's already married.' Model-type? He didn't want those types of girls! He wanted the simple one, like Aya. 'Rei, you're not getting any younger. One day you'll wake up and regret that you didn't do what I told you to do. You'll end up alone – like me.'_

_Alone? If it's meant to be like that, then so be it. Since his uncle wouldn't want to teach him that night, he decided to stay in his hotel's room. Maybe he should just take a rest and reserve a lot of energy for tomorrow!_

_The next day, not only his uncle taught him France's cuisines, he also taught him about relationships and dating. Relationships and dating - which he wasn't really interested at the moment. He was in Paris to learn about cooking, not about love. Come on! Moving on, it was a no non-sense day for he learned a lot, his uncle created a special dish for him which he will add to his menu. He felt happy and contented on what his trip has turned out; he only planned to stay in Paris for a day or two which made the trip a bit incomplete. Why not take a stroll down the city? Perhaps see its beauty? It just felt wrong to be there alone. It's the City of Love, after all._

_He went to the Eiffel Tower; he regretted that he didn't make her feel special when she was still with him. If only he would see her, he would ask for a chance. He would tell her that he loves her and proposed to her right there, at the Eiffel Tower. He will do romantic things he never did – he will do everything for her. Just to have her back._

_Enough of the 'what might have been,' he shouldn't look back. Everything happened for a reason. Only that, maybe the reason was to make him realize her worth. When the moment came for him to realize it, it wouldn't a change because she was nowhere to be found. Bottles of liquors, sleepless nights, hitting the dartboard, not even running through the mountains he did all for a month changed a thing. Only he can take it to prayers that she was the one fated for him, because he couldn't imagine being with someone else._

_It was time for him to leave Paris and head to Seoul which would just make things even harder for him. He has already planned it; he really wanted to be in Seoul and Jeju-do. So what if he wanted to think about her? He wanted to be in that place for it will bring beautiful memories back._

_Omoni jumped with joy when she saw him standing on the traditional house's front door. Last year, when she learned that his marriage with Aya was null she cried with tears. He thought she was joking, but she wasn't. She really cried about it, stamping her feet on the ground like a child. She kept on yelling and blaming him about it! He kept quiet all the time because he admitted that it was his fault. 'Rei! Good thing you finally learned when to visit a relative. I haven't been in Tokyo; I wanted to visit your restaurant and your house, it looked so beautiful in pictures.' Her eyes softened when she held his arm. 'Any news about, about her?' Aya has captured many hearts, I wish he could tell her that his heart was included. He shook his head. Sadly, he still doesn't know any of her since the day she left him. With all his money, he could track her down but he never did that. He will just end up like a stalker so he didn't. 'Still believing in destiny?'_

_His aunt might have read his mind. He wondered if he became predictable when she left. He can only nod at her, she was right he believes on that. 'I only came here to visit you; I'll go to the Tower then fly to Jeju-do.'_

_Just to see her? She covered her mouth. What was he saying? Is he going to die? She asked herself. 'Rei, don't be like that. Are you going to end your life?'_

_End his life? He won't do that! When there's life, there's hope. He would continue to live, waiting forever for her. No matter how long it will take._

_He went to the lock shop where he bought his first padlock. The man might have known him because he was smiling at him. 'I'd like to buy-' He picked a red padlock. 'This red' He pointed his finger on a heart-shaped padlock and a heart-shaped chain to write on. 'I also need a marker.'_

_The man nodded, 'I remember you.' How can he not remember him? He was the most memorable customer in his life! That day, when the guy entered his shop the guy was glancing outside, it was as if he didn't want to be seen buying a lover's padlock. The guy asked for the most beautiful padlock and told him to wrap it fast! When he paid in cash, the guy took the padlock and marker, plus the receipt but leaving the big change! 'You're my most valuable customer.' He remembered him? Really? It happened a long time ago, he can't even remember it. 'Are you going to attach the padlock with the same girl?' Same girl? His heart ached. He just nodded to end the conversation. Again, he left the change to him when he got his purchased padlock._

_At the tower, he affixed his padlock after writing on its chain. Instead of throwing the keys, he kept them with him. The view from the tower was more beautiful at night. He remembered the night when he went up with her at the tower, he was supposed to affix their own padlock but he changed his mind when she began to talk about another guy. It was like she was stepping on his pride. He rested his hands on the fence, he wished he could reminisce some moments in the past but every time he tried he would end up bitter. Why? The only moments he had with her were those moments when he proposed to her onwards._

_He really didn't have much colorful memories to keep with her since high school and college. How he wished he could start it all over or turn back time. A lot of time was wasted. Where could she be now?_

_**After six months…**_

_It was his third visit in Paris, again for business reasons and not for pleasure. It was surprising for him that his uncle never tried to match-make him with someone again. Perhaps, his uncle has come to terms that he will not take his advice. Somehow, he felt disappointed. Could it really be his fate? Is he meant to be alone his entire life? He was at the kitchen when he realized that the restaurant was having a commotion. What's happening? He peered through the door; he roamed his eyes around the dining area. One table was circulated by people, as if there was a celebrity._

_His uncle spoke, 'It's her.' Her? Who? He wrinkled his forehead in question. 'Oh, wait. I'll shove them away from her.' His uncle excused himself and walked near the table filled with people or fans trying to make contact with whoever the celebrity was. 'I'm sorry ma'am, sir, but please the lady needs-'_

_He turned his back, ignoring whoever that was. Something held him back, so he stopped walking. Her voice. Was he dreaming? The lady spoke again. No. He can never be wrong, he knew that voice! It was a unique one, that kind of voice can only belong to her! Could it be? Could it be her Aya? He turned around; the people started to leave the table and went back to their seats. He couldn't see her still; his uncle was blocking the view._

_She was used to it. Fans surrounding her, wanting to take an autograph or latest news about her friend. It was scary at first since she was living in a different country, but now she has managed when and when not to get away. Her identity wasn't known until people started to talk about her since she was a friend of a famous model. 'Thank you so much – again. They wanted to see this little baby's angelic face.' Again. The Chef was really fond of her, she doesn't know why, but he treats her like his own child. The Chef, which was his uncle bowed to them and left their table. 'The baby's pretty scared.' She said to the guy who sat beside her. She was talking to the baby she was carrying in her arms. The way she carries the baby, it was as if she wanted no one to get it away from her. Her beautiful brown eyes looked up to him softly, 'I'll go to the powder room and call them.' Where did they go? The guy nodded, she passed down the baby to him with utmost care. 'I'll be right back, baby.' She planted a kiss on the baby's forehead. _

_It was over - totally over for him. There was no more chance for the two of them! He was too foolish to believe that the two of them were fated for each other! There was no such thing as destiny! Seeing her living her happily-ever-after made him want to die. He wanted her to live her happily-ever-after. Don't get him wrong. He was not really selfish, but it was just that he wanted her to live that with him! He felt crushed, as if the world has forsaken him. That was it – the end of him. Maybe they weren't really meant for each other. He has to accept whatever was planned for him and face the corresponding consequences of his mistakes. Maybe he was just like Omoni and his uncle – meant to live life alone._

_Right after she was gone to the powder room, he walked to their table. The guy was playing with the baby; he wondered how month-old the baby was. He looked up at him, inquiring if he needed something._

'_Do you love her?' He must know if the guy does! He repeated his question in a firm voice. The guy was dumbfounded by him, he doesn't know why. Before she can even return, he must say his piece. 'Make her dreams come true.' If that guy was the one she loves at the moment, if it she has gotten over her then the guy must know how to make her happy! That was all he can do, tell him how. He told him everything, her dream guy, dream meeting, dream car, dream house, dream vacation, dream dinner, dream proposal, dream engagement, dream wedding, dream kiss, dream life, and dream job. Did he miss a thing? Oh, yes. He couldn't tell him her greatest dream. He replaced her greatest dream, he said. 'And her greatest dream is for the one she loves to tell her that he loves her. She wanted um needed for you to say those three words.' With that he left the guy in shock or confusion, he wasn't sure. The guy never spoke while he was telling him everything. Did he go over board?_

_He knew the whole dining area will talk about him, he didn't care. So what? When he left for the door, everyone's eyes were locked on him although they weren't speaking. Go ahead. Laugh at him. Who cares? He felt stupid. If only he did what he could, she probably would have given him a chance. He was an idiot to believe in destiny! We create our own destiny! He uttered an oath._

_The next day, after his cooking session with his uncle he left Paris. He should just go back where he belongs – in the comfort of his own restaurant, cooking. He must accept it, she has moved on. She has learned to love someone other than him. He recalled what she said one night._

"_**One's love is like a fire either it will blaze or it will die."**_

_When her love died, his burned. Why? How did it turn out like that?_

_A week after his trip in Paris, he went to his restaurant's second branch. It was closing time already, his workers bade good bye to him. He only nodded at them. The nights are saddest part of the day for him, he felt alone and sad. Just going to his house makes things harder. He swore to himself, he was the root to his sufferings! Who the heck told him to build her dream house where he will stay all of his life? He wanted to hit his head on the wall to wake him up and face reality._

_How can he move on? He didn't know that loving someone could be like that. It was painful and dreadful. Loving one-sided, he meant. All he was feeling, that was how exactly how she felt all those years that they were together. So, it was just equal for them. No, she loved him for more than six years so he hasn't surpassed her love. Does that mean he has to suffer a few more years for his Karma? _

_Geez. He has learned his lesson the hard way, he has had enough. Celebrating holidays alone was killing him! Amie succeeded on giving him a nightmare, she must be happy. How he wished that he was just really having a nightmare and that he will be awakened by her soft touch._

_For the first time, the cold-hearted guy let go of his tears. It was the first time he cried, it felt good to release everything. If only tears could bring her, he might cry for the rest of his life. He needed her so bad he would do anything and everything just to see her in front of him, telling him that she still loves him._

_He talked to himself. When he was alone, he no longer needs to pretend that he's okay when he's not. 'When it was too late, I learned to love you. In fact, I somehow became a fan of yours that I created my own Dreamer's Book.' He laughed at himself. 'You know what's my greatest dream?' He said as if she was there beside him, listening to every word he was saying. 'You are my greatest dream, to have you back and love you all the days of my life.' He sobbed inside. He was crazy to imagine her in front of him._

_When she left him, he started to dream, melt the ice in his heart, became predictable sometimes, and more importantly he has learned to love her only that it was too late. If only he had the power to re-write things he would. If only time machines were real, he would use it to travel back. If only it was just a nightmare, then he would definitely have a chance to wake up. If only, he has learned to love her earlier – his life would never be empty. If only. If only. If only. There were so many If only, it was all inside his head – the regrets. Destiny. Fate. If it's meant to be, it's meant to be. Are his beliefs right? Maybe he believed on the wrong things. What he need is faith - faith on their love. 'You said you love me, but where are you now? Life without you is a life not worth living.' Come back, Aya. Please come back home, he screamed inside. What home? There was no longer a home for them anymore – everything was ruined on his part._

_He must be shattered into pieces, but only he can help him pick his pieces up. Forget. Accept. Look ahead. Put himself together and live his life. God knows it'll be hard – but that's the only way. To start it off with, he decided what would be the best thing to do. How about living in Seoul? No. He would just remember her every single day. Forget it. He would just stay in Japan, where he belongs, but not in his house. He would want to stay in a condominium, near his restaurant – it would be better. Right. He would sell his house – her dream house._

_House for sale. He posted it online, without description – just pictures. What the heck. He suddenly became lazy to type the description. Now what? He called a friend, telling him if he could sell his house he would give the thirty percent to him. His friend agreed, then he reminded him one thing – his requirement for the one who would buy his house. His friend asked what it was, he sighed before telling it to him._

_A week has passed, there were a lot of interested people who would buy his house. They would even check it by going to his house and place a price tag, his friend updated him. He received a call in one of those days when he was very busy, 'What?' His friend hesitated to speak. 'What is it? I'm busy here. Don't waste my time.' He heard a cough; his friend forced a laugh on the other line before speaking why he called. 'Okay. So? Good. But? Go on.' He listened to his friend. 'So? You idiot. It's a no! I told you my requirement. No more buts.' He pushed the end button. He heard him right; he wouldn't sell it if that person didn't meet his one and only requirement. After half an hour, his friend was already inside his restaurant talking to him if he could reconsider it. What is wrong with his friend? That's a requirement! Couldn't he understand that? 'It's still a no.'_

_Shaking his head, he looked at him then stared into space. 'It's her dream house. Rei, why the heck would you have a requirement? The lady wanted to buy it twice the price! Come on! And-'_

_He shut his friend up by raising a hand on him. 'I don't care.'_

'_Oh, please. Why don't you talk to her?' His friend suggested. What? Why would he talk with the client? Isn't that his job? His friend insisted. 'Let's end this and sell it to her.'_

_For the whole week, his friend has shoved clients who didn't meet his requirement. How could this particular lady convinced his friend? His friend loves women, this lady must have been his friend's type. 'Do you happen to like the lady?'_

'_Oh, the lady is perfect. She has both beauty and brain. I don't know. She got me speechless with those eyes - I couldn't even say no.' That's what he liked the most about his friend, honest. 'I can't say it myself so why don't you go and tell her? I can't break her heart. Once a lady has found her dream, I don't want to break it. You break it, I'll stay here.'_

_Is he serious? He was really telling him to d his job? Okay. Just this once he would, to continue with his work and to get his friend out of his sight. 'Where is she?'_

_His friend's eyes lit up, flashing up a wide smile. Great! 'I'll call her, she's just outside. I dropped her on the bookstore-' he dialed her number. 'Hello? Yes. He's waiting for you. Yeah, you could. You're welcome.' His smile was like pasted, it never went away. 'Good luck.'_

_Good luck? What does his friend mean by that? 'Tell me. Were you charmed by her?'_

_Charmed. Was he? 'More than that – I guess. Rei,' his friend faced him. 'I'm telling you. Once you see her you would forget about your ex. She would definitely be deleted in your memory.' What? No way. There was no way she would be! No, it's possible. She would be erases in his memory – but not in his heart. There he goes again. How stupid of his friend to remind him of her! Please, not now when there were a lot of people. He might breakdown and lose himself. His friend frowned; did he notice the pain in his eyes? No, don't ask. Don't ask. His friend did. 'Are you okay?' Then he said in a joke. 'Thinking of someone?'_

_The question sounded like he has just asked someone who was hit by a truck. Now tell him. Would that person be fine? Heck. No. Thinking of someone? He wanted to curse him for asking that! First, he mentioned her as his ex. Second, he asked if he was okay and now thinking of someone? Is he asking for his death too? What about it? For a moment, he wanted to be alone. Yes. Alone. He needed some time alone._

'_Where are you going? I already called her. She will be-'_

_Whatever. Go talk to her yourself! He said inside his head. '.' Where he could be alone, that was where he was off to._

_He climbed up to the tower, looking down the whole city. But in the end, he drove back to his house. Should he just sell it to anyone? No. There's a reason why he has a requirement. He wanted a family to live inside his house – a harmonious one. It was already evening when he arrived at his house; he noticed his friend's car parked in front. Perhaps he has another client checking the house, at night? His friend emerged from the house with a worried expression. They met on the gates._

'_Something wrong?' He asked irritated. Geez. He wanted to be alone! What is it this time?_

_He stuttered. 'R-remember the lady from this afternoon?'_

_Oh, no. He can't remember, but asked. 'What about her?'_

'_She's inside the house. She said she would never leave until it's sold to her!'_

_What? That lady must be sick! 'Drag her out.' His friend stood to his ground. 'Now!'_

_His friend hurriedly went inside the house, when he returned. 'It's your fault. The lady is weeping inside. You know I don't make a lady cry in pain but happiness.' His friend teased._

_Should he punch him in the nose or kick him there to wake him up? Who's the boss? He was making him angry! It was a big mistake to let his friend help him, he was not a contribution! Wrong. He was a contribution to him after all, only that it was a contribution to his trite! He walked his way to the front door, twisted the knob but it was locked. 'Hand me the keys.' The keys? Hi friend repeated. 'Where are the keys?'_

'_I-I think I forgot it inside.'_

_What? This time he would really want to kill his friend with his gaze then his hands. 'Open the door for me, go to the back check the other doors.' When his friend returned, he knew all the doors were closed based on his reaction. 'Call the lady.' His friend attempted to call her, but the lady wasn't answering. What the heck was wrong with that sick lady? He violently knocked on the door. 'Hey, lady! Open the door!' He peeked down under the door's little space, he could see her shadow. He stood up, annoyed. 'Lady! I'm counting up to three. If you don't open the-' he heard a soft sob. Is she really crying? 'Open this-' how he wanted to curse._

_His friend spoke, 'Rei, you're scaring her. That's not how to talk to a beautiful lady.'_

_He was right, he lowered his voice. A vein popped in his temple, 'miss whoever you are-' the lady sniffed. 'Open the door. Could we at least talk properly?' She so sobbed again, this time like a child. Whew! What was going on? The lady was addition to his misery. He just wanted to be alone! With his stupid friend and the sick lady hiding behind the door – he was going nuts! Should he just leave it to his friend! Oh, geez! 'Why won't you speak?' Is the lady mute? What is wrong with people these days! He uttered an oath. Okay. Why not start it with introductions? He has manners before right? 'Good evening. I'm Mr. Rei Otohata, the owner of this house. You happened to like the house, but then sadly you can't just own it unless you meet my requirement which you don't' he looked at his friend. 'Right?' His friend nodded at him. He glanced back at the door. 'Now, if you will open this door. We could talk about it. I might change my mind if you will tell me your piece.' Might change his mind? Really? Heck no. The lady wept in a soft voice. He didn't know why but his heart twinged. 'Now, open the door. Let's talk. I'm begging you.'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>__That's what happened to Rei, but what about the others? What about Aya and Yuuya? Read about them on the next chapter! Don't worry they didn't become lovers; they were still the best of friends. Everything happened for a reason – I think. So, how did you find today's chapter? Do you think it was unrealistic? Or complicated? Tell me everything. I'd be glad to hear whatever you want to say. Although, I hope you liked this chapter and if you do, don't forget to leave a review. I'll be waiting! *winks*_

_**P.S. **__For the all the support, reviews, suggestions – thank you! I wouldn't be writing if you weren't as enthusiastic as I am. Have a great weekend! Xoxo_


	45. The Dreamer: Waking Up

**Disclaimer: **Same as before, Super Gals doesn't belong to me – Mihona-san does!

**Author's Note: **I apologize for all the drama! I believe it has to happen. Anyway, I updated the story two days earlier – yhey! It's just Thursday today; I usually update the story every Saturday, right? Unfortunately, the main character for this chapter would be Yuuya! I really am sorry for that. I know I've promised to write about Aya, but I feel that you have to know what happened to him. So, for today's chapter – you'll read about Yuuya, Amie and Aya. Enjoy!

**angeLsapphire:** Go ahead, embrace him. I won't mind. Haha. Okay, about the marriage thing, I created my own law there which Katase would explain on this chapter. The lady in Paris? Oh, we'll see who that was when the time comes! LOL! Oh, about his diary. Amie threatened him about giving him the worst nightmare of his life, like Katase, she has accomplices too. She stole it in Rei's house! And the one who wants to buy the house? Hmm. Yeah, who could it be? We'll see! Hahahahaha. I tried so hard to fast-forward everything to make the twins – but I failed. Give me more time. And thank you for all the support! (",

**dyalicious:** *gives a box of tissue* There you go, you too could embrace him. Ahaha. Again, I apologize for all the drama. It has to happen, they can never really learn a lesson if we don't let it happen. It was really sad, but please give me time and I will write the happy ending soon! Yhey! *wink* Well, how can I make it up to all of you now? I think this update will just be another drama, but I will work on the next chapter so that I could upload it right away! LOL!

**Camryholicz:** Still alive, but I'm barely breathing. (It's a song, alright. LOL! But thanks for asking. I'm fine, how are you? Hope you're just the same.) You also cried? I didn't mean to make you cry. Sorry for that. It's just that, the drama must take place in order for them to learn a lesson! Thanks. I can't stop thanking everyone for liking the previous chapter! And absolutely! I will tell him what you said, and I promise you Aya will not just give him an embrace! Haha. You're right, Rei's so dense – what a guy! He didn't even follow her or call her! But oh, should I answer those questions now? Not yet. Whahaha. Hmm. I'll leave it for you to read. *wink* I'll answer one though, Rei would surely propose to her! Actually, he didn't really propose before, he just said to Aya to marry her – it was like a command. He didn't ask, 'will you marry me?' So, for that – we'll make Rei ask that on his proposal - soon! Again, thanks for all the support! I appreciate it! Yhey! Everyone's excited for the come-back of the lovey-dovey moments; I'll try my best to fast-forward the chapters. Hehe.

**smiley: **I know. It's really impossible for them to be even best friends, because they weren't that close in the manga nor in the anime, right? But it's just so cute to write something about them. Anyway, I won't make Aya end up with Yuuya – in this story, they're just the best of friends. *wink*

**CuteBubbles: **For C43: Thanks! *evil laugh* Oh, yeah I'm serious about making Rei suffer! Thank you so much for telling me that, it would help me improve my writing – so, thank you. Feel free to tell me anything you think about what I write – I'll certainly appreciate it! *thumbs up* Yep, it really helped me. Thank you. *wink* For C44: That's okay! You have the freedom to feel what you want to feel! Haha. I agree, if we will take a look on the story it would seem that Aya deserves Yuuya. But I couldn't make them end up with each other, they're just best friends. And so, let's see what will happen next.

**BSITjapan:** Thank you for loving it! Yhey! Rei couldn't swallow his pride back then, well it was his lost! Haha. Oh, I couldn't say anything about that yet. It's up for you to find that out, by reading. Although, that wouldn't be revealed on this chapter! LOL! Thank you for reading and reviewing! *thumps up for you too*

**luckyclover: **Hmm. Aya? Could it be her? We'll find that out – soon! Thanks for the continuous support! (",

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>The Dreamer: Waking up"<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Yuuya**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_A few days ago he received a letter. He has been waiting for it for a long time and when he finally got the recommendation to study overseas, he was ecstatic about it. Indeed, it would mark the beginning of achieving his dreams. To live in another country and learn something out of his native land to showcase his talent! That was just terrific! Undeniably happy as he was, he dialed his best friend's number. Wait. Why would he call her? He constantly shook his head, calling his girl friend instead. He would treat her to a dinner date, but should he tell her about his plan to leave? Maybe not just yet. He glanced at the drawer where he kept the envelope, it even have plane tickets already. When should he tell her?_

_Five. Ten. How long exactly? How many more minutes should he wait for his girl friend? Only he can sigh. He can't do anything but silently wait for her at their mansion's living area. Women. Do they really need hours of preparation for a date? Not all of them. He knows someone different among the other women, his best friend, Aya. She was never taking so much time in preparing. Once she has taken her bath, brushed her teeth and dressed up – she's ready to go. That's one of the things she admired about her, she was one-of-a-kind._

_Enough of thinking about someone he shouldn't. Now is more important – him and his girlfriend! Speaking of his girl friend, Mami Honda, she made a striking entrance by descending the stairs slowly as if she was attending a ball. She looked beautiful; her dress has the same color as her hair. She looked expensive, a walking gold jewelry? Since he was the perfect gentleman, he did what he must. He stood up from his sitting position at the lounge, walked his way to meet her without blinking. He stopped at the end of the staircase, waiting for her. Their eyes locked at each other, she bit her lower lip and asked. 'How do I look?'_

_How does she look? Oh. What must he say? 'You're beautiful. I'm surprised.' The color on her cheeks became pink, she shyly smiled at him. He offered his arm; she accepted it with glee by wrapping hers on it. Finally, they were ready to go._

_As planned, he will take her to an expensive hotel's restaurant. It was a special place for lovers, wherein lovers would be staying in a very romantic area. There would be violin and piano playing as their background during the dinner, a singer would sing love songs and then there would be poetry reading – it was every lady's dream, right? To be taken there?_

_He stopped his car at the hotel's front entrance, his phone vibrated. He took his phone with him and hopped out of his car to open her side of the car. He wanted to take the honor of opening the door for her, a sign of his gentlemanliness._

_The valet took over his car for parking and handed him a ticket. He bowed and thanked the valet; he took her hand so she could step out of the car carefully. She thanked him in return, he glanced at his phone's screen; he has received one message and a missed call? If it didn't vibrate he wouldn't know that someone called him, because he left his phone inside his car. The message came from his girl friend; he took a quick look at her. 'Did you just send a message to me – right now?' Her chuckle made him smile. Really? She texted him to say that he looked amazing. 'It's not like you can't say it-'_

_She laughed at him as he enveloped her arms around him ignoring the eyes of people around them. 'I did that for a change.' She wrapped her hand on his._

_For a change? Right. He was ready for a change too. His other hand was holding his phone, he checked who called him. The caller's number wasn't registered to his phone's contacts, who could it be? 'Wait for me at the lobby.'_

_She shook her head and played with his tie with her other hand, 'no. We'll walk together.' Okay. He smiled at her. How could he protest to her when she's giving her the eye? He removed his hand from her hold to take a call. She started to walk back and forth as if there was a dance. For a while, he thought she lived in a magical world. Mami could also be childish, at times, or should he say often?_

_Out of coverage area. The network operator voiced out that the person he was calling to was out of coverage area. He dialed the caller's number twice, who could it be? He placed his phone inside his pocket, when he turned to face the hotel's front door he bumped with someone. He was sure, the lady bumped to her._

_Was she running? Was she being chased? Pale white, brown eyes, as dark as the night hair – who else would that be? He recognized who it was, his best friend. She wiped her face quickly, as if there was filth there. She uttered his name in a collected voice but he can feel she was trying so hard. At the back of that voice, he knew something else was up. He knew it. He could really feel it. How many years have they been together as friends? Four to five years? And just seeing her in sapphire, she looked astounding! Speechless. He was rendered speechless for a second that he even stuttered upon saying her name. _

'_Hey.' There was a crack on her voice when she said that, he heard it. _

'_Were you crying?' Stupid. Of course, she was! He shook his head, the question should be, 'I don't have to ask, why are you crying?' He wanted to know the reason behind it. In response, his best friend shook her head denying that she wasn't crying. Her girl friend called his name._

_His best friend assured him, 'I'm not crying.'_

_Who would buy that? Maybe her stupid husband, but not him. Something was wrong; he needed to talk to her. She needed him, he knows it. She ran away and called for a cab on the street. She didn't even wait for a cab at the hotel's front entrance; she must be in a hurry. 'Aya!' His girl friend called his name for the second time. When he faced her, she was smiling at him. _

_She held his hand as if nothing happened, 'shall we go now?'_

_He forced a smile, looked one last time where she left and nodded his head. 'Yeah.' What happened to her? He couldn't concentrate on anything. Why was she crying? Could it be because of her husband?_

_Oh, Yuuya. How can you be thinking of someone else! If you continue on your ways – you'll end up being Rei! You know you don't like his character! Look on a more important side of your life! Absolutely! He would do what his mind told him to! His girl friend loved their dinner date, she wanted to have more of it every once in a month. Well, that's the only thing he remembered they talked about, because his mind was somewhere else. He couldn't just let her be lonely, he must know what happened. As her best friend for years, he was his only crying shoulder aside from Ran and Miyu – of course. But their bond has become deeper; they were like siblings now._

_Go on with his usual routine without knowing if she was really okay or even be anywhere else, he couldn't do that when he knows that his best friend was having difficulties. Forgive him, but he can't just sit there and wait what would happen next when he knows that there would be something he can do!_

_When he arrived at the agency, Rei was already there. He was seated on a reclined chair, his hands crossed, deep in thought. Should he ask him? What if he took his concern differently? Take it anyway he wanted. It doesn't matter. 'Yo!' Rei looked at him for a second, but didn't acknowledge his greeting. 'I saw Aya last night. She-' It happened so quickly, he got up on his seat, walked up in front of him and grabbed his shirt. Yuuya was surprised, why was he fuming with anger first thing in the morning? 'Rei-'_

_Rei's breathing became craggy, 'what you saw, what you heard, what you read – does it matter?' What's wrong with Rei? Yuuya wondered. Now, he was so sure there is something wrong between the two. 'Whatever you're about to say – don't say it.' His best friend tightened his grip and spoke harshly. 'And more importantly, don' stick your nose or meddle into someone else's problem!' He removed his hold from his shirt bitterly. 'You'll just contribute to it!'_

_Contribute to it? Okay, whatever. If he was a contributor, he didn't care. He was sure that he could just be a minor not the main! 'You know Rei, I don't get you. Aya loves you so much, why can't you identify important from unimportant?' Yuuya impeded his best friend's answer by raising both of his hands in the air as if he was told by a cop to do that in defeat. 'Why can't you just eat what's on your plate?'_

'_Is that what you're doing?' Rei bitingly questioned back at him, he was silenced. 'Eating what's on your plate even if you didn't want it?' Wait. Wait. Wait. It was going too far. What was he saying? 'Tell me, have you ever been happy doing that?' Still, Yuuya didn't speak. 'Look, I have my own mind. I decide things on my own; I do things because I want to not because I was told to. If you keep on pressing something on my head any further, it would just make me hate to do it.' _

_What? He wanted to swear on his face and knock him off, what happened to his best friend? 'You're pathetic, man.' What a shame. 'It's already in front of you, but you don't see it-'_

'_Shut up!' Command all you want. Who would follow you? 'Don't come near my wife!'_

_Wife? 'You have the spirit to call her your wife when you always make her cry?'_

'_And this came from someone who didn't make her cry – ever?' Rei was talking to him. Alright, he made her cry once. Do you remember the storm about the rumors, letter, and the tattoo? It was about that when he walked away and decided to live in a temple – away from the world. 'Legally, she is my wife – accept that.' Yeah, she's his wife. He already accepted that, but what he can't accept was his best friend's ways. He has never changed after all. 'Who told you that I make her cry? What do you know?'_

'_Even if she didn't speak, just looking through her eyes – I can read what makes her cry after thinking about it. And you,' Yuuya pointed his finger, mocking him. 'You made her cry once again. Congratulations! You beat, yet another record ice man-'_

_Rei shook his head, correcting him. 'It's ice prince not ice man.'_

_Ice man. Ice prince. What's the difference? 'You don't deserve to be called a prince.'_

'_Neither do you.' Too much talk. It was non-sense! 'Just back off!'_

_Yuuya shook his head, 'I can't promise you that.' Did he just say that? Really? His best friend grinded his teeth and clenched a fist, ready to punch him. Before his best friend got married, he promised himself to distance himself away from her. Forget her. Let her stand on her own. How can he? Seeing her having troubles like now, how can he do that? His phone rang; he walked out without excusing himself. It was a call from the unregistered caller whom he tried to call last night. Whoever the caller was, he wanted to thank that person for he found a reason to get away with Rei._

_The caller greeted him with a hymn of flirtation on the other line. He knew who it was, he recognized the voice. 'Hearing your voice makes me feel ill.' Should he thank the person? Not really. 'Really. Of course, how can I not remember your voice? Now, what do you want? I don't have all day.' The caller sighed. 'Of course, I'm not really bad – only to you.' And Rei, he wanted to add. 'Should I just end the call? If you have nothing more to-' the caller started to speak of the reason. 'Who?' He silenced himself. His love for her is different, a brotherly love – something like that. 'Everyone does.' He heard the caller chuckle, what for? 'How did you know?' It doesn't matter? 'Of course it does, you're not making any sense-' the caller blew on the other line. 'What was that for?' Now, he was irritated. 'I don't know why I'm talking to you in the first-' he was talking to the caller because he didn't want to be rude. 'Yes.' Did the caller really thank him? The caller sounded as if crying over one's death. 'Why are you telling me this?' Yeah, why tell him that? 'As her best friend, I would help her. You don't have to tell me that.' He knew that, he saw that in his best friend's eyes that she was stressed-out. 'Vacation?' It was a waste, he ended the call. The caller called again, he spoke not hiding his annoyance 'what?' He made the caller speak for the real reason. After a minute the call ended._

_He went to his best friend's house when he finished working. No, actually – he skipped working for her. When he arrived at her house, the gate was slightly opened. He glanced at the front door; it was mid-opened too. What if Rei was there otherwise? What if he went back home? Not that he was scared of him. But if Rei was there, his car should've been parked outside, right? Geez. He should've called her instead of barging in – like the old times. She was married now, Yuuya! He said to himself. But she wouldn't mind if he enter the house without permission, would she? He buzzed the door bell; he heard a loud sound from the inside as if something fell. What was that? 'Aya?'_

_Lightning. That was what he was like, but not to kill. He was there to rescue. He pushed the door, roamed his eyes around the house – he walked past the division and found her lying on the floor. He swore loudly but spoke her name softly, 'Aya?' What if he didn't go there? Geez. What would happen to his best friend? He can't imagine what might have been if he didn't – ugh. He slapped his head; he must bring her to the hospital! Should he just carry her? What if a bone from her delicate feature breaks? No. There's no more time to think! He stepped in to something when he bended to lift her up. It was a notebook. He took it with him together with her, when he gazed at his best friend's pale face, distress filled him. If only he came there earlier, she might not fall._

_On his way to the hospital, he was praying that her condition would be good, without serious damage. He stopped on the emergency lane, calling out for help. When she was carried out from the car, he noticed the notebook. Why should he appear curious with its content as if something about it would complete a missing puzzle? He took the notebook by his left hand and ran after her._

_Everything slowed down; he could see his best friend lying on the bed being pushed to the Intensive Care Unit. He was behind them running, as if running for his life too. Someone stopped him from entering the room, he was asked of his relation to the patient. He blinked thrice, really? Should that be asked at the moment? Does it matter? Who is he? He was just a best friend! When the doctor arrived, he was recognized so he was granted to enter. Somehow he thanked that he was famous too._

_Should he call him? His best friend, Rei? Of course even after what took place earlier! He reached for his phone under his pocket to inform him of what happened. One of the nurses confiscated his phone. He was told not to use it inside; if he wanted to call he should call outside. Okay. Should she be fine? Take it to prayers, she would!_

_He walked backwards so he was a meter apart, he was told to sit down on a bench. He gulped, looking for the nurse who took his phone. Where's the nurse? He sat, placed the notebook above his lap and stared at it. Now, how can he call him? Whose notebook was he holding? An urge seeped through him to read it, even if it doesn't belong to him. His eyebrows almost met when he turned it from page to page, could it be Rei's journal? He was not the type to write things like he has a diary or something. Still, he went on reading it._

_He didn't need to finish reading the notebook to know what was all in there. He got the message. And why are there stars? As if someone highlighted it for – for what? That doesn't matter now. Why was it in Aya's care? Rei should be keeping or burning this thing! But really? Rei didn't love Aya? He loves Ran – still?_

_The doctor walked near him, he didn't notice because he was talking to himself. Only when he heard a cough did he realize that someone wanted to talk to him and it was – the doctor! He apologized._

_The doctor gave him a nod, 'that's understandable. Anyway, we conducted all the necessary tests. I'll see you later.' Yuuya thanked the doctor, he tapped his shoulder before leaving._

_His best friend, Aya, was being transferred to a room when he caught sight of the nurse who confiscated his phone. He strode his way to her, 'excuse me?'_

_The nurse smiled at him under her eyelashes, 'hey.' He ignored the friendly tone. 'Yes?' He placed his hand in front of her like asking for money. She looked as if she didn't know what he was there for. 'What is it?' She asked timidly._

_What is it? Really? 'My phone?' He said in a question._

_The nurse bit her lower lip, 'of course. I-I'm sorry. I-' the nurse didn't know what to say. 'Hold on a second, I'll just get it at the nurse's station.' Before she left her eyes sparkled with something, she returned after a minute. 'Here,' she handed it to him._

'_Thank you.' He twisted his heel, dialing his best friend's number. 'Hello?' Before he could enter Aya's room, he noticed that the nurse was still standing where she handed him his phone. What a weirdo. 'Rei? Aya's in the hospital-' he told him what hospital. 'Why? Why don't you just go here? It doesn't matter. Why don't you stop asking questions and go here? You-' he stopped himself before he could say anything bad. He clicked the end button._

_He stood in front of her room's door, with the notebook on his left hand and his phone on his right hand. The notebook! He might see it! Where should he keep it? He ran to his car to hide it under the passenger's seat. Right there!_

_In the hospital's front desk, he found Rei's relatives. He called the two and slightly bended his back as a sign of respect. The two women were clutching each other's hands, asking how she was. They're struggling to speak without sounding afflicted. He accompanied the two in her room all the while telling them what happened to her; the doctor was there when they walked in._

_The two women went near the sleeping Aya, Rei's mother looked at the doctor with a worried expression. 'How is she?'_

'_She's fine. Half of the results are in, I can say that she only needed some rest. She has to stay here until tomorrow.' The doctor smiled at them. 'Don't worry it's not a serious case.' Should they believe that?_

_Omoni held Aya's hand close to her lips. 'The baby?' Her eyes gazed up at the doctor. 'How is the baby?'_

_Baby? Yuuya repeated inside his head. They were having a baby? He waited for the doctor's answer. 'Baby?' The two women nodded. 'She's not having a baby.' The doctor has already left for a couple of minutes but no one dared to speak nor make a movement. What's going on?_

_When the two women walked away from the bed, he took the chance to be near his best friend. Aya. He watched her sleeping form. Even though her eyes were closed, he could envision pain from its hue. Her eyes made rapid movements, was she dreaming? Slowly her eyes opened then she sat up, but even if they were opened it was as if she was blind – it was looking through the wall. She twisted her head to the left, 'please lie down.' He called his name as if asking if that was his name – she wasn't sure? She glanced on the others. 'How do you feel?' His eyes were filled with concern and grief upon seeing her slap herself. He took her hand, 'what are you doing?' He heard her sniff then called the two women._

_Omoni was already beside the bed. 'You must rest now.' Omoni caressed her leg, 'the doctor said you will have to stay here until tomorrow though.'_

'_Until tomorrow?' She smiled at them. Someone entered the room, it was her husband. He didn't like the sound of it. Husband? She didn't look at him, he was sure of it. Rei's mother grabbed his son's arm and asked him to come with her. When they were gone Aya asked Omoni what happened. 'What happened?'_

'_You fell on the stairs, good thing your best friend was there. I can't imagine what will happen if no one rescued you.' Omoni said almost crying. 'You have to be more careful next time.'_

'_Thank you Omoni.' She smiled at her. Her eyes lit up like a child. 'I guess we could move out this weekend?'_

'_About that?' Omoni looked at her with sadness. 'I'm not sure.'_

_Not sure? She blinked her eyes. 'Why?'_

'_We already know that you're not pregnant.'_

_It was good that she wasn't pregnant, because Aya doesn't deserve to build a family with him! Although he was not hoping to have her for him, okay, he wouldn't lie about having feelings for her. But no, that kind of relationship would never happen. Besides, he has accepted that she will only be his best friend – his sister. Swear! Please, believe him._

_It felt like bullets, the way her face suddenly darkened as if she was shot. Her color faded, as if she was drained and as if she also stopped breathing. 'Oh, I-I'm sorry.' Like a dam when it reached its limit, her tears flew down her cheeks. 'I didn't mean to lie. I just wanted you to be happy.'_

_Omoni walked nearer to embrace her. 'We understand how you feel.' She nodded and assured her, 'we really understand why you did that. We were being hard on you, we were pushing you to have a baby, we were so demanding and putting a lot of pressure on y-'_

_She shook her head. 'No, don't say that.'_

'_We're the ones who should apologize to you.' She let go of the embrace and wiped her tears. 'Do you want to eat anything? I can cook for you and bring it here-'_

'_It's okay. I'm not hungry, but thank you.' She smiled at Omoni._

'_I guess I have to go now.' Omoni gave her a kiss on the forehead before heading out of the room._

'_Aya.' He called her, when Omoni was gone._

_Her eyes looked back at his. 'What is it?'_

_He shook his head. 'Nothing. Please be well.' He ruffled her hair._

'_Thank you,' she looked up as if trying to control her tears to fall again. 'You have always been there for me.'_

_Yeah. He was glad he took notice of it. He has always been. And - 'I will always be.' He leaned in to whisper something in her ear, 'if you want to breathe and think it through for a while – call me. I'll take you away.' He moved away and bade good bye when Rei entered the room. The two guys stared at each other for a moment, 'I have to go now.' He looked at her one last time and made his way out. He didn't mean to sound as if he wanted to steal her away from Rei, but he just want her to let it all out. Scream what's inside her and bury all her hurt through the deepest ocean or ground which ever she preferred._

_He received a call from his girl friend, 'what's up? Y-yeah. How did you know? Okay. Right now?' Does he have an option? 'Okay. I'll be there.'_

_He went to his girl friend's house, and the following night she was the one to visit him at his apartment. His door bell rang; he opened the gate for her. 'Hey.' He looked at her things, what was she up to? 'Are you going to live here from now on?'_

_She shook her head, 'no. I'm just staying for the night.' Her things are good for a week, but it's just for a night? Seriously? She gestured for the driver to put her stuff inside. 'You wouldn't mind, would you?'_

_A laugh escaped from his mouth, 'are you serious?'_

_Does she look unserious? She wanted to pinch him hard, 'of course. May I come in?' Her voice lowered, 'unless, you're expecting someone else?'_

_No. Not really. He bended his back the ways servants do. 'Not really, your highness.'_

_She punched him lightly on his head. 'Stop that.'_

_Maybe it was good that she came tonight, he thought. He would tell her about his leave. So, they watched a movie, ate all there was inside his cabinet. It was like they were newly-weds. What else happened? He didn't know, they both fell asleep. All he knows is that someone was knocking on his door right now! No, you couldn't call that a knock it was more of like breaking it to pieces. Who the heck was that? When he opened his eyes, the television was turned on, his girl friend lying on the couch and there were empty bottles of sodas. He switched the television off first before heading to the front door. He glanced at the wall clock, who would dare visit him this late?_

_All of his veins would pop by the sight of her when he opened the door. 'Of all people? Why you? Why are you here?' She was standing there at the front door, only the lights inside were opened so she couldn't see her face clearly. Did she climb his fences? How did she enter? What was she doing there more importantly? He scratched his head. The nerve of this woman! How can she bang his door and show her face to him? All of his negative feelings faded when he saw who was behind her. What is she doing there too? And with her? His gaze shifted from back and forth. He couldn't understand anything. His mind was spinning._

'_Do you have a minute?' For her? None. Not even a second!_

'_Yuuya?' He heard her girl friend's descending steps; she was probably awakened by all the noises. She was already behind him, 'Yuuya?' Her eyes landed on the two unexpected visitors. 'What's going on?'_

_Her soft voice repeated the former's question. 'Yuuya, do you have a minute?' Now. If it's for her. Yes. He wanted to say, not just a minute but all his life! 'I have something to ask you.' She shook her head. 'No, not just you – but you too Mami.' Mami smiled as she combed her hair._

'_Did you climb the fences too? You just came out of-' He was worried about her._

'_No, I didn't.' She said, shaking her head._

'_That's a relief.' On his part, it was really a relief. His best friend looked so weak, has she lost weight? 'When did you two became close?' Really. Aya and Amie? For real?_

_Amie cleared her throat, uttering in protest 'how about letting us in? It's cold outside – you know!'_

_Trust. Aya trusted them so she told them what happened when they settled in the living room._

"_**How about opening the gate so we could talk properly? There's still something I wanted to say." It feels like she's going to tell me something really important so maybe I should just let her in. I opened the gate; she took a box from her car before walking in. She even thanked me – what a surprise! "What is that for?" Amie replied, "Save it for later."**_

_**Aya walked inside the house first followed by Amie, Amie sat on the lounge. "I came here in Japan all because of Katase." Katase? Really? "Let's just say that I'm in love with him or maybe I'm obsessed with him so I stalk on him. But how can I not? He's the father of my son."**_

_**Father of her son? "If you're in love with Katase, then why are you staying close with my husband like a bee to a flower?" What I really wanted to say was why is she being a flirt to him?**_

"_**I'm sorry. Your husband is so cute to tease, he's a different guy. I asked for his help but he turned me down. That guy! Moron!"**_

"_**He's my husband." I reminded her. "Why are you telling me this?"**_

_**She rolled her eyes, "I need your help." Help? She's asking for her help? **_

"_**Katase came here for you. He planned to ruin your wedding. He planned to have you, you haven't even noticed how. He is the owner of the company you're working to." What? How could he do that? "He's attracted, devoted, obsessed – whatever! The thing is he would do anything to make you his. He's in love with you! I'm sorry for how I treated you before. I was so mean, but don't worry I'm mean to everyone. That has become my reputation so why not bring it to life?" She swallowed a mass of air then closed her eyes, "Rei doesn't love you." I kept silent. "I can prove you that." Her eyes opened, she looked at me then reached for her box which she placed above the table. She revealed what things were inside, "don't ask how I got this."**_

_**I walked near the table, "what are those?"**_

"_**Pictures from the past-"**_

_**I grabbed one picture, "Yeah. These are group pictures, where did you get this?" It was the gang's picture.**_

"_**It doesn't matter, but don't you notice something?" She raised an eyebrow.**_

"_**No, not really." I took more photos out of the box. Wait. I think I do now! I nodded. "We all look young here."**_

_**What? Amie wanted to slap Aya's head. "Not that!"**_

_**Okay, enough of pretending. "I got it. Why are you showing these pictures to me?"**_

"_**Look how Rei looked at Ran, he has the 'eye' for her. No one would notice if you only look at one picture but if you gather all these pictures. He is so busted!"**_

_**Even the pictures tell her how Rei loves Ran. "Okay, he loves her. Now what?"**_

"_**I like that sound." She smiled and collected the pictures; she placed them back to the box. "Make him pay for not loving you back."**_

"_**That's mean." I said in a calm tone.**_

"_**Or um runaway with someone who loves you, like the one who has always been there for you." She winked an eye. "That way Katase would be frustrated because instead of running away with him you ran away with someone else. More importantly, Rei would be jealous and chase after you."**_

"_**But-"**_

"_**Aya, men like the hunt. Sometimes we can't let them peek at all our cards. Make them guess. Make him work for you, girl! Don't be easy on him – challenge him. Men like challenge. Rei has become at ease because he knows you can never live without him."**_

_**I nodded because it's true. "You're right, I can' live without him."**_

"_**Wrong! Lie about it." Lie about it? Eh? "Even if you can't live without him, say it as if you can! Leave him. Run away."**_

"_**Leave him? That's not a good idea."**_

"_**I have planned the best plot in history to get back at him. I have the pen and paper, all that's missing is your sign of approval. Are you in?"**_

_**Am I in? No way. I can't hurt him. "I'm sorry."**_

_**She nodded, "I understand. If that's your decision, but please save my number on your phone. Please?"**_

_**Okay. I took my phone upstairs, "what's your number?"**_

_**Amie typed it for me, "there. Call me! That is, if you ever changed your mind. We could be allies, if you'll help me out." She handed the phone back to me. "If you call me, it's an indication of our friendship."**_

_**Amie got up the lounge taking the box with her, "I must go now."**_

_**I placed the phone on the lounge. Should I call her? No. I walked her outside the house; before she went inside her car she winked an eye on her. "Follow my suggestion; be with the one who really loves you. He has always been with you, Aya. Open your eyes! Au revoir! Give me a ring!"**_

'_Is that what I said?' Amie asked._

'_Yes,' Aya nodded. 'So, this morning I called you.'_

_Yuuya looked at the ladies talking, 'Amie, you called me yesterday, right?'_

_Amie nodded, 'yeah. There was no assurance coming from Aya that she will help me so – I called you.' She yawned then recalled what happened, 'this morning I got a call though from Aya.' _

"_**You're in! The game is officially on! Leave it to me. Go with the flow. Visit your father's friend today. Of course I got it." **_

_Aya narrowed her eyes then asked Amie, 'how did you plan it all?'_

_Amie smiled, 'I have accomplices along the way, I told you – leave it to me.'_

_**What a lady! She was crying! That cold-hearted prince! I opened the backseat's door for her. There was no longer hesitation in her face, she hopped inside without looking back. Good. 'Are you sure about this?'**_

_**Aya nodded her head saying, "this should happen. I guess I needed to breakout – to break free?"**_

"_**I'm glad to hear that." I already instructed the driver where to go so when I raised my hand he knew what it meant. "Now we're off to your best friend's house." Aya grabbed my hand. "What?"**_

"_**I'm not running away with him." She wiped her tears. "I can't he's my best friend."**_

_**No way! "What? This is the plan."**_

"_**You don't understand."**_

"_**Maybe I'll just stay in my parents' house-"**_

"_**Rei must see you with someone else; if you'll stay in your parents' house it wouldn't threaten him at all."**_

"_**Then, what am I going to do?"**_

"_**Runaway with Yuuya."**_

"_**I can't do that, but what if I just make him believe that I runaway with Yuuya but in truth – I didn't?"**_

_**What? Is she crazy? "Why would you want to do that?"**_

"_**I don't really want to cheat on him. Even if he doesn't love me, even if-"**_

_**She really loves Rei, what a lady! "Stop the drama. I get it. Fine, if that's how you want it." How can Aya be so faithful to Rei? "You know what, Aya? If I were a guy, I might chase you." Aya forced a smile. "But since I'm a lady, I won't."**_

"_**Where's little Kazuki?" Aya sniffed and composed herself.**_

"_**I left him with his grandparents. Oh, they love him. He's tied to me now."**_

"_**That's good."**_

"_**Don't worry, even if I have mine under my strings – we'll make sure you'll have Rei under your thumb in return. How about it?"**_

"_**That means suffocating him, not really. I just want him to say that he loves me – that's all."**_

"_**What will you do if he didn't say that?"**_

"_**I'll leave him, but I won't love anyone else."**_

"_**You might as well enter a convent then."**_

'_Okay, so that's what brought you here?' Yuuya asked the two._

_Aya nodded, 'I need your help.' Hope. She was surrounded by hopes, she was hoping against all hope that they will help her. Who can resist her? No one. So in the end, they did. They helped her out._

_Everything happened as planned, but they didn't know that it wouldn't turn out the way they wanted it to be. He got a call from his girl friend, 'Hello? Mami? Don't say that. Are you crying? Please, don't cry. I know that. He really is. What happened?' He listened to her. 'You did? What is it? If that's what you want. Yes?' There was silence on the other line. 'A what? What is that? What? I don't understand. Are you kidding me? I don't believe you. Why are you telling me this?' He let her speak. 'You're not – okay. Are you really breaking up with me?' There was solidity in her voice that can't be broken. So that's it? Fine. 'You know, you're right. Is this what you want?' What a quote! 'I get it. It's a good bye then?' Did she really end the call? Yeah, it was a good thing! Now he didn't have to say about his plan about leaving Japan and about their would-be long-distance relationship. Then there's no problem, right? But why does a part of him feel disappointed and annoyed? _

_His best friend walked up to him, 'what did she say?' Should he tell her? 'I received a message from Amie.'_

'_What did she say?' He inquired._

'_She told me that Rei didn't care.' A tear formed on the corner of her eye, she gets rid of it right away like she was disgusted with it. 'So, what did she say?' _

_How can he say it in a way that she won't get hurt? Ugh. It was impossible! He kept the words locked up inside. He didn't want to say what his girl friend told him. 'Are you hungry?'_

'_I know it's your way of changing the topic. What did he say?' She closed her eyes; he knew that she already know what he said. Tears fell from her closed eyes. 'You don't have to say it.' Instead of eating she confined herself inside the comfort room. She only needed time to cry for it; once she can already talk she will come out of it. While she was crying, she prepared the bed for her. After an hour, she went out of the comfort room._

'_Feel better?' He tousled her hair like a parent would do to their child._

'_I want to sleep.' She yawned then rubbed her eyes._

'_I know.' He smiled at her then accompanied her to the guest room. She crawled on the bed and covered herself with the blanket. 'Sleep tight.'_

_She nodded her head like a child being lectured by a parent. 'Thank you, Yuuya.'_

_He closed the door. What would happen to his best friend without him? If only he could take her with him, but he can't. He felt lonely too. How can he say good bye to her? With everything that was happening around her – how can he leave her? And why did his girl friend break up with him? He must talk to her personally! So he did, he went to her house._

_He was outside her house, was about to climb the gate when he wasn't permitted to come in. His girl friend called him; she opened the window so she could see him. 'I can't stand being near you. Please, Yuuya. I'm doing this for you.'_

'_I didn't ask you to-' he said on the line while looking at her standing by the window._

'_Do you love me?' She said as if asking if he wanted to live._

_Does he love her? 'Mami, I could learn to love you. I promise you that.'_

'_I'm not as strong as Aya. What if ours became like theirs?'_

'_I'm not like Rei.' He was just stating a fact._

_She shook her head. 'Come back to me when you already love me, but for now, it would be over. If we're meant to be, we're meant to be.'_

'_Is this how you're ending our relationship? Through a simple telephone call?' Isn't that a song? Geez. If that's what she wanted, so be it! 'You really wanted this?'_

'_Yes.'_

_Yes? It was as if she woke up one day and she realized, oh she wanted to break up with him. 'Okay. I understand, by the way I'm leaving. But who cares? We're no longer committed. Good luck with your life.' With that, he left her. How can she be like that? She didn't walk outside to face him. Was she scared? Of what? Of him? He stopped by a department store to buy his best friend a dress and woman's things before heading back at his apartment._

_It was already late in the afternoon when she walked out of the room. He was working on another letter for her. He was startled when she called his name; it made one alphabet rowdy on his sight. Oh, no. 'Aya? Would you like to eat or something?'_

_She shook her head, 'no. Continue with what you're doing.'_

'_I bought you a dress so you can clean yourself and get dressed.' He pointed the paper bag on the couch._

_She took it. 'Thank you.' After fifteen minutes, she returned on the living room. Yuuya was already finished writing his letter to her._

_She walked to the front door, 'I'll go home.'_

_Go home? Does she mean their house? Rei's house? 'I'll drive you.'_

_She forced a laugh. 'I mean, our home – my parents' house.'_

_He nodded. 'Still, I could drive you there.'_

_The trace of laugh faded from her pale face. 'I wish-'_

_What was she wishing for? A car blew its horn outside the apartment which made her pause. He stood up and peered through the window. 'Wait here.' He shoves her away from the front door, opened it and walked out. Who could it be? It wasn't Rei's car; he knows what his car looks like. A guy was sitting at the car, his back facing the apartment. 'Excuse me?'_

_The guy turned around, 'Yuuya.'_

_It was Katase! 'What are you doing here? How did you know that I live here?' He walked around the car, they met at the gate. He handed an envelope to him. 'What's that?' Was he expecting him to take it? 'I'm not going to-'_

_Katase laughed. 'It's not for you. I know Aya is there, that's for her.'_

_For Aya? 'For her?' _

_Katase nodded. _

'_For me?' The guys looked at her, approaching. She opened the gate and took the envelope. 'What's this?'_

'_The contract, proof that your marriage with Rei is null-' The envelope fell from her hands._

'_What?' What was he saying? Yuuya stared at Katase waiting for him to finish his sentence._

'_You heard me right. Your marriage with Rei is nullified since both of our parents agreed on our marriage years ago.'_

_Their marriage years ago? 'Hold on a second-'_

_Katase looked at Yuuya, while shaking his head. 'No, you're not involved here.' He turned to Aya. 'My father only terminated the contract today. So if you and Rei will re-marry today you'll stay married, but if you don't - the marriage in church nor in Korea is not recognized.'_

_How did he know? 'I-I don't understand-' her lips locked while waiting for his reply._

'_Let's just say that the moment they signed the contract – you already belonged to me. According to the contract, if your father wanted to terminate it – he should've signed and paid his debt, unfortunately your father could've missed that part. He might have forgotten to read the conditions.' _

_Wait. Her brows formed a line. 'My father's debt?' Katase nodded, enjoying the talk. She covered her mouth. 'You don't mean to say that I'm-'_

_Did she misunderstand? 'No. In my father's behalf, it's a help to your family. So you don't have to pay.'_

_Don't have to pay? It doesn't make any sense to her. She couldn't think. 'But the marriage-'_

'_It's just a fixed-marriage; they want us for each other. Period. My parents wanted the best and the lady who would match their taste. In short, you're the perfect lady for me.' _

'_But they already have a second choice for you, didn't it terminate the contract?'_

'_No. The contract has been stepped aside. There was no signing of papers, until now. You being married to Rei didn't terminate it either.'_

_She stared into space as if solving an invisible Sudoku puzzle. 'Then why are you telling me this? Do you want me to marry you?'_

'_Yes.' Well, yes. Katase wanted her to marry him, but no – that wasn't in his plans anymore. _

_She sobbed. 'Even if I don't love you?'_

'_Stop crying.' Katase gave her his usual bubbly look. 'I did all these because I love you.' He picked the envelope and gave it to her. 'Take this, it will set you free from him-'_

'_Yes, from him. But will you bound me after?' Her voice was withering like a tree burned in a summer season. She accepted the envelope and tore it into pieces._

_Katase went back to his car to get something 'I know this would happen so I made a lot of copies.' He handed the envelope to her. 'Read it.' She accepted the envelope, but this time she didn't tear it. She read the papers inside; it even has seals from the highest officials. What on earth? How did it happen? There were signs of lawyers, also with their seals and both of their parents' signs? It was really true! The contract was really authentic! He focused his eyes on the apartment, as if something was written there. As if his script was posted there, he shook his head. 'I went to see him this morning.' His eyes flew back to hers, 'I asked him why he let you leave him. He said he didn't care for you.' Yuuya readied his clenched fist. Why was he telling her that? 'All night I was thinking about you and my life, I feel empty but I realized will having you in my life make me complete? Yes.' He nodded on his own question. 'But will I make you happy? No. I've been watching you all my life. I have loved you all my life. You're kind to everyone. You're a saint, Aya.' He controlled his tears. 'You deserve,' he emphasized the word deserve 'to be happy. I'm sorry that I tried to ruin your wedding by sabotaging the bachelor party.' Yuuya's lips parted. Say what? 'I was the person behind it – everything. I'm sorry.'_

_Yuuya punched him on his stomach. 'you were really the one behind all of it? The rumors? You almost ruined us you-' especially his relationship with Aya, he almost ruined it. So, he was fired up to punch Katase in return._

'_Stop.' She said on top of her lungs. 'Let him speak.'_

_Yuuya made a distance from Katase, fine. If she says so. Katase continued on what he was saying, 'I'm really sorry. I was blinded by my obsession – please I don't mean harm to you, Aya.' He was sitting on the ground; it was the same scenario from years ago - when he was busted of his cheating in school._

'_But to the others, you did.' She already knew what he did, so she was not really shocked._

_Katase nodded and went down on his knees, 'I beg for your forgiveness.'_

'_Thank you for the telling the truth, I'm glad you drove your way here to tell me that. Actually, someone has told me about it.' It was Amie, who told her everything. 'But really, thank you. If one person humbled himself, he deserves my forgiveness.'_

'_Thank you.' Katase gave her a bubbly look, 'now, it's in your hands.' She glanced at the papers. 'I won't insist myself on you, but please make yourself happy.' He winked an eye on her, and then turned his back on them. He stopped walking as if he forgot something, he turned around while walking backwards 'by the way, my dad's condition is doing well when he saw his grandson!'_

_Aya smiled, 'that's good news! Katase?' Katase raised his eyebrows, 'please sign my resignation letter tomorrow.'_

_He walked back. 'You'll leave my company?' She nodded. 'I won't stop you anymore, but please believe me that you were just hired because of me. I believe in your talents. With you there, is a success. You contributed a lot in a span of days. I believe in you, I have always believed in you.'_

'_Thanks.'_

_He saluted her, 'till then!' _

_They waited for Katase to leave before one of them spoke; he spoke first 'you worked in his company?'_

'_Publications, I was an editorial staff and a writer.' _

_Yuuya nodded, 'so, what's your plan now?' She told him her plan. 'That's your plan?' She nodded, 'if that's your plan – I'll support you all the way.'_

_On their way to his house (their house), 'I wish he would stop me, Yuuya. And tell me that he loves me, I would really stay with him.' Her tears started to fall for the hundredth time._

_He was hoping too, there was a car outside the house. He couldn't see it clearly, but he recognized whose it was. It was Katase's car, why was he there too? To send him the news? Yuuya hopped out of the car to open her car's door side. She thanked him, when they looked at the road there were two men on the ground. Katase and Rei? Were they fighting?_

_Aya looked at Yuuya with weary eyes; he smiled at her, assuring her that everything will just be all right._

_Rei __let go of Katase harshly, stood up, wiping his clothes from the dirt. He looked at Aya, their eyes met for a second but she turned away from his soft stare. His soft gaze faded when he glanced at his best friend. He walked briskly, as if he was in a battlefield and Yuuya was his enemy._

_Aya knew what he would do so she blocked the punch by standing between Yuuya and Rei. His punch settled on her left shoulder, she collapsed. The three guys called her name. Yuuya came to her aide, 'you stay inside the car; I'll pack up your things.'_

_She shook her head, 'It's nothing. I could still walk! Let me help you.' They walked inside the house. So, that's it? He wasn't going to follow her or stop her? She started to collect her stuff, they were in their bedroom. Tears were falling down her pale cheeks. She looked at her best friend who was standing on the door. 'Yuuya, if only he would stop me.' She opened the closet and took all of her clothes and placed them all inside a big bag._

_He helped her out, 'I'll put all your clothes inside, you go - get your other things.'_

_She nodded, went to the bathroom to get her toiletries. What else should she get inside the bathroom? No more. 'The bathroom is cleared.'_

_Yuuya looked up to her, 'so is the closet. Anything else?' They were really packing her things up swiftly._

_Aya blinked her eyes in panic, she noticed her important stuff above the bed. 'These are mine,' she went near it and placed them all inside the big box beside the bed. Her eyes landed on the bedside table, above it were Aimie's book and her rings! 'My rings.' She took them with her; she placed it inside the big bag's pocket. 'Let's go.'_

'_Are you sure you didn't leave anything important?'_

_That struck her like lightning, frozen like ice, stoned like a criminal – in short, it was painful to hear that to her. Did she leave anything important? Well, the answer would be yes! She left her own heart. 'I think that's all of my stuff, there's no more here.' When they walked down the stairs, Yuuya took all of her things. 'Thank you.' She remembered something, their wedding albums! She looked for it, and once she found them she kept it near her chest._

_While walking outside, Yuuya and Aya heard someone's voice. It came from Katase. 'Aren't you going to stop her?'_

'_Is there a reason for me to stop her?' Is there a reason? Yuuya wanted to skin him alive. 'If we're meant to be, we're meant to be. I don't have to do something about it.'_

_Katase went near to his car and opened the door, he looked at Yuuya and Aya. 'I guess I have to go.' He hopped in, ignited the engine and drove off._

_Yuuya walked ahead of her to put her stuff inside his car._

_Aya noticed that he was looking at her and on what she was holding, 'I-I want to keep these, if you don't mind? It's our wedding albums, but if it's not okay with you I could just leave them too.'_

'_No!' He yelled._

_She almost jumped because of his tone. 'If so,' she went near him, narrowing her eyes and looking at his face through the car's lights. 'I will take them with me.' She noticed marks on his face. 'What happened to your face?' _

_What could she be thinking? Yuuya wondered while watching the scene before him. She briskly walked behind him, wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his back, 'I-'_

'_If you're going to leave, then leave now and never return.' He removed her arms around him, went inside the house without looking back at her._

'_I'm so sorry for making you unhappy.' She walked to the car. 'I love you, that is why I'm setting you free.' Rei harshly slammed the door closed._

_Yuuya heaved a sigh, 'Aya?'_

_When she went inside the car he also did, 'I feel so stupid.' She said after closing the door. 'Why did I ever hope that he will tell me that he loves me?' She fastened her seatbelt. He fastened his seatbelt too then drove away. 'He can never love me, but why did he marry me? He shouldn't have married me if-' she sobbed. 'Yuuya, tell me what am I lacking of? What's the problem with me?' _

'_.'_

'_Why can't he get over Ran?' She felt bitter about it. She felt unpretty, the least because of how Rei has treated her. 'I hate myself.'_

'_Hey, don't say that. You don't have a problem, Rei has an issue of his own. Let's just hope that he will call you – perhaps?' Yuuya gave her a smile._

_Should she hope on that? 'I'll leave tomorrow.'_

'_Where will you stay?'_

'_Somewhere I could fix my broken heart, but I will always call you.'_

_It must be far away, because it's the only way she would connect with him. 'Sure.'_

_She looked for her phone; she found it inside the big box after a couple of minutes. She dialed Amie's number. 'Amie? I'm sorry for bothering you. Thanks. Um, I would like to ask for your help. I want to runaway the soonest possible time. Thanks! I'll see you tomorrow. I'll be at-' she looked at Yuuya. _

_He must have read her mind so he said, 'you can stay at my apartment.'_

'_I'm at Yuuya's place. Again, thanks! I'll see you. Bye.' She clicked the end button._

_The next day, Amie arrived early in the morning. He didn't dare ask what they were talking about. She went near him after her conversation with Amie. 'I'm leaving in the afternoon.'_

'_I see,' Yuuya didn't blink his eyes. 'Should I drive you where you're going?'_

'_I'm heading to the airport.' Airport? A lump was stuck in his throat. 'I guess you won't see me anymore after today.' Don't say that. He just nodded at her._

_At the airport's departure area, all of her things were placed in a trolley. 'So, this is a good bye?'_

'_I'll call you, promise.' She raised her right hand as if she was in an oathtaking then embraced him. 'Thank you! You're my very best friend. Please ask forgiveness to everyone for me.'_

_He nodded at her, 'I will miss you.' He remembered his letter. He took it from his pocket and handed it to her. 'Have a safe trip.'_

_Amie wiped a tear on Aya's cheek, 'what a drama queen.' She embraced her when Aya freed herself from Yuuya. 'Take care. Call me, okay?'_

_Aya nodded, 'I will!'_

_How did it end for Aya and Rei? With Rei slamming the door and Aya leaving the house with the promise of never returning unless she would hear him say that he loves her._

_How did it end for Aya and Yuuya? With Aya walking through the glass door for her flight and Yuuya driving back to his apartment?_

_How did it end for him and Mami? Yeah, through a telephone call._

_Perhaps, everything ended in July._

_**Paris, France**_

_**January**_

_**Winter**_

_It happened in July when she decided to leave everything behind – including him, her best friend. Although she has been sending him e-mails, they never talked through phone. His best friend wanted no one to know where she was and he respected that. _

_Yuuya entered the most prestigious art school in Paris, France back in August last year. He was there as early as July to fulfill his dreams and create a masterpiece which the world would recognize as a work of a modern day Michelangelo or Picasso! He laughed on his own dreams, but watch him – he will make it happen! In fact in four months' time he would be graduating!_

_Waking up in Paris was like a dream, he liked being there than being inside his apartment in Tokyo. For in Paris, he gained confidence and he was no longer behind a person's shadow. He was Yuuya Asou and just that! He was neither the second place nor the first place, without a title yet, but a normal person. It was like Paris has reborn him! _

_He was on his way to his school, when someone covered his eyes from behind. Who could it be? The person who covered his eyes, removed the hold when he turned around he saw no one. He glanced down and said as if he just saw a usual neighbor on the street, 'oh, it's you.'_

'_Yuuya!' She embraced him as if they were long lost friends. He noticed that there were paparazzi circulating them. She ignored them as if they didn't exist in her world. 'Long time no see! You know what?'_

_Oh, please. He was tired of the paparazzi in Tokyo. All he wanted was to stay as a normal person let his works be known not him, but with her around? How can that be possible? She was a famous icon in France. What would he do? Pretend that he doesn't know her? 'I have to go now. I'll be late for class-_

'_So, you're studying? That's great.' There were flashes of cameras everywhere. 'I can't believe you're here too.'_

_Too? What does she mean by that? 'Who else is here?'_

'_I thought you'll be late?' Her eyes were looking at him intently. _

'_A-' she knew where her friend was because of the paparazzi. 'Excuse me-' she pushed the cameramen lightly. She widely smiled when she saw whom she was talking to, 'Yu-Yuuya?'_

_Was he dreaming? God, it has been six months since he last saw her. He embraced her for a moment then freed her while staring at her face, 'I-I don't know what to say. You never called me-'_

'_I've been sending e-mails to you.' The lady answered back with a smile. It was unexpected for him to see her there. His senses were stolen for a second, he missed her so much. Looking at her all beautiful even in winter, she looked as if she has recovered from her fall. When he went back to reality, her smile was no longer there. 'How have you been?'_

_Yuuya knew she was talking to. 'I'm good. And you, you don't seem-'_

_His best friend nodded, 'he never wanted me back. I was so stupid, but that's how it is.' A sad smile escaped from her crimson lips, the same color as her cheeks._

_Her friend caressed her back, 'hey. Drama queen, it's a new year! Come on, there's so much we've got to do! First on your list? Um-forget about the ice prince!'_

_His best friend crinkled her nose. 'Come on, my love for him is not like a switch of light which you could turn on-'_

'_Or off?' The famous icon rolled her eyes. 'I hear that line all the time, especially from you.' Yuuya laughed at the ladies in front of him, she looked at him. 'I thought you'll be late for your class?'_

_Geez. Yeah, he will be late if he didn't get going! 'Thanks for reminding!' He was having second thoughts, should he go to class?_

_His best friend waved a hand, 'go now.'_

'_Okay.' He sighed the walked away, the famous icon called him so he turned around. She handed him her calling card. No, it was like a set-card for models with her phone number at the back._

_The famous icon smiled then winked at him, 'we'll see you!'_

_He looked at the set-card, then back at them. 'Definitely!' It was a fact that he will see them again. And with just that, he was very happy. He was looking forward to it._

_January: New Year and new beginnings. It was a promise of beautiful days while waking up in the City of love, Paris!_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Amie**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Paris, France**_

_**February**_

_**Winter**_

_You may not know of this but Amie was once a drama queen too, but unlike our dearest Aya, she can control her tears. She knows how to put some act when she needed it! Her reputation in Paris was bad, she was known to be a prima-donna, beautiful liar, mean, ill-tempered, seductress and rebellious. She didn't want it to be like that, but since people were pushing it on her, in order to be not affected – she made it real!_

_Amie, a famous icon has changed when she became friends with Aya. She was ashamed of herself when she realized how good she was. And so, she corrected everything by starting off with what she wrote in her biography. She replaced it with another book which tells everything true and not anymore of her lies. The book was published in later last year._

_Looking back, it has been since months since Aya – her now friend, left Japan for Paris. A month later, sometime in August, she went back to her hometown – Paris, to talk to her parents about her engagement with Kazuki! And so after six months of preparation, the grandest wedding was set! They were to be married in February! And so they did, they got married yesterday! They could go anywhere else in the world for their honeymoon, but Amie chose the City of Love. Why travel far places? She didn't want to be anywhere else aside from Paris! It was where she has given herself to him so it makes the place special and memorable._

_It was dead to wake up in Paris for her years ago, but now? No. It was no longer dead since the love of her life was officially hers!_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Aya**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Paris, France**_

_**January**_

_A renowned blogger and novelist, what more could she ask for? Isn't that what she wanted? Isn't that her dream? Even so, why does she feel unhappy? She has written a number of novels, almost all of them have been sold million of copies. Still, why can't she rejoice?_

_That's the first thing she thought of this morning when she woke up. What would she be living for? Her life is getting emptier each moment she was away with her work – like now. If people would hear her whining about her life, they would not believe her because she has everything - the fame, money, and good friends! First, she didn't really want to be known. She created a pen name for her works, she wanted to hide her identity but since Amie was around her. It was possible for a year, but after that? Not really. The paparazzi wanted her too, to get some news about her friend. As of now, she's getting used to it somehow._

_Waking up in the City of love, it was every one's dream, how can she not be happy? She stared at the ceiling, not wanting to get up on the bed. Her gaze drifted from the ceiling to the window. It was white outside, she was sure it would be arctic to get out. What a cold day outside and inside too. When she said outside she meant the climate heart, and inside, she meant her heart – her broken, crushed and unappreciated heart._

_On the other side of the globe, could he be thinking of her? Stupid, Aya. Stupid her to think and hope about the two of them! She sank her head on the pillow and started screaming, it was what she usually do to make her feel better. Heading to bathroom? Not anymore, she found better ways to lighten her mood. Like taking a walk around the city, reading, writing, eating at her favorite restaurant once a week, doing charity works, participating environmental activities, hanging out with Amie on her photo shoots or just go shopping with her, and visiting her best friend's gallery. For so long, she had been occupied – her schedule was occupied as well as her heart, it was filled with his memories. His priceless smile, beautiful but sometimes annoyed face, manliness, strong physique, charming scent, cool arrogance – she just missed him so bad! _

_Warm bath, that's what she needed. Although it couldn't make her heart feel better, it could make her feel as if it was, especially in a day like this. Winter days. Again. A hot chocolate, it was one thing that could beat a freezing day for her. After dressing up in a winter outfit, she headed outside and stayed in a café with a fireplace. It has only been fifteen minutes since she settled herself in a couch, but why does it seem so long for her? She watched the couples pass by the café, they all looked so sweet and it made her feel envious. How she wished, he would be there for her to keep her warm. She gathered her things and left the café, she decided to just stay inside her apartment and work on her writings instead of thinking of him._

_What must she do? She was hopeless. Since the day she arrived in Paris, which was a year and a half ago, she started to write about her life but she couldn't seem to end it. She felt that it wasn't her ending yet, no – not really! She believes that, hers would have a happy ending! Really? Aya? You still believe that? How she wanted someone to hit her head just so she would wake up! Were her past heartaches not enough to wake her up? No. Honestly, she has been desperate to have him back, she even wrote to him. She waited for his answer, but received none. She arrived on her apartment, opened the door with her keys, entered the room and threw herself on the bed. How can he not love her back?_

_Well, that's reality. Her mind has been waking up two decades, yet her heart couldn't seem to do the same. How ironic! She sat up and walked near her table to switch her laptop. She was standing and just staring at the screen for twenty minutes, now what? She sighed, pulled her working chair to sit. Okay. She will finish her book, the book about her life. She double-clicked her playlist and listened to the songs. Tick. Tock. The clock seemed so loud in her ears, but why? Has she been there for an hour now? Not doing anything but listen to the songs? She can't seem to write anything! She just can't end the book of her own life! She was hopeless. She looked at her hand and smiled, could he be wearing his own band too? She wondered about that. A tear dropped on her hand, she wiped it and rested her head on the table, silently weeping. It has been a year, but still she loves him. She loves him hundred times more! She wiped her tears and glanced at the calendar on her wall, what date has it been already anyway? Her eyes widened as she looked at the date closely, could today be? She rubbed her eyes. Yuuya's gallery show! Oh, no! How can she forget about that?_

_Her phone rang; it was a call from Amie. She knew she called to remind her of it, she took a deep breath before answering the call. 'Hey. I'm still here in my um my apartment. I'm not late, am I?' No, the gallery show will start receiving guests in the afternoon but they promised that they will be there early to help him out. It would be his grandest gallery show after all. She walked to her closet, what must she wear? She opened the upper closet to look for a nice pair of shoes. She was hurrying her way to the bathroom then back at the closet, the phone still near her ear, her head bumped on the opened closet's upper door. Ouch! 'Yeah, I'm okay. I'm still careless. I'll call you when I'm done.' After a few minutes of preparation, 'I'm done.' As usual, Amie was not surprised anymore about how fast she can dress up like she used to be a theater actress before._

_Once every month her best friend has this gallery show wherein he presents his works. Thankfully, his works were always sold. Only last time, he didn't sell a particular piece. Beauty, that's the theme for this month and Yuuya noted that it would be his grandest gallery ever. Speaking of her best friend, when they arrived at the gallery he was talking to his mentor. He smiled when he caught sight of them. 'Aya, Amie!'_

_The two ladies smiled, Aya bowed and asked. 'What's going on?' His mentor did the same then left._

_Yuuya scratched his head, 'my master suggested to place my painting of you as the masterpiece.' His eyes were focused on the elevated stage in the middle of the studio._

_Amie chuckled, 'then do it. I won't mind.' She raised her eyebrows up and down._

_He shook his head, 'not you. My painting of Aya.'_

_Aya bit her lower lip, of all his works. Why his painting of her? Weeks ago they were asked by Yuuya to model for him for his themed gallery show, 'beauty'.' There were other models who posed for him, but she didn't think that she was the most beautiful how can her face represent his theme? 'Why? There are other better works. I can't take the spotlight. It would be too bright.'_

_Amie nodded her head, 'well, if your master says so. I'm sure there's an explanation to that.' She looked at Yuuya, 'right, Yuuya?' Yuuya excused himself._

_Aya blew on her hands because it was too cold, 'I'm freezing.'_

_Only then did Amie notice it again, 'it's not summer. How can you be wearing that? I thought you'll only wear that in summer? Does this mean that you wear that all the time?' Really?_

_Aya hid her hands, 'what do you mean?'_

_Amie rolled her eyes, 'that's why you can't get a date.' She was talking about her rings. 'They all think you're taken. I mean the guys-'_

_She was taken, her heart was taken away. 'Is it not true?' Aya asked._

_Amie shook her head, 'no. No! You're single – never married!' She reminded her. 'Why can't you date the one Iron C was telling you? When I dined last week he told me his nephew will be here in Paris for the second time.'_

_Iron C, that's what they call him - their favorite Chef. They have always been eating at his restaurant at Hotel Meurice since last year. He was the best in Paris! Not only was he best in cooking, he was also good at pleasing their fans to move away. No, there was more to it. She felt that there was a connection between them, like he was connected to her by, by what? By blood? He was like their father. She wasn't sure, but the Chef was nice to them. Actually, he was fond of her! _

_Amie looked at her eyes, 'hey. Iron C might not look good physically, but at least he's good at cooking.'_

_Did her silence made her think she was worried of how the guy looked like? Really? She shook her head. 'I'm not after looks.'_

_Amie rubbed her chin, like a detective. 'Then why won't you date him?'_

_Should they talk about it? No, not there. Not in a place where everyone could hear. 'Please-'_

'_I will only stop if you-'_

_That's true. Amie will only stop if she will answer her question. 'I'm not over Rei and I guess I will never be.' She roamed her eyes around the studio and looked for Yuuya, she wanted to tell him that she will leave early._

'_But if you ever change your mind-'_

_Aya shook her head, she found Yuuya gesturing the men to place her portrait in the middle. It was awkward for her to see herself, so they weren't joking about putting his work of her as his masterpiece? 'Yuuya-' Aya couldn't stay long so she apologized for her sudden leave, she was a bit embarrassed to be recognized as the masterpiece so she went back to her apartment. As always, Yuuya understood. She was really grateful that Yuuya was a great guy, he never insisted himself on her. He was just her very best friend and the brother she never had._

_She stopped the driver, she felt like she wanted to take a stroll around the city and enjoy the cold weather. She handed him her payment then stepped out, it was not the first time she took a walk alone – she always do that. It was a dark night, only the city lights make place alive. There were couples walking, family seated on the benches – ignoring the night's winter. Aya walked her way to the bridge, from afar she could see the Eiffel Tower. A proposal on the Eiffel Tower, that's her new dream proposal. She smiled upon recalling her dreams, when she met Yuuya months ago, he gave her a book. It was her new Dreamer's Book because she lost her first. She didn't know where she left it, when Yuuya found that out she created a book for her wherein she wrote her new set of dreams and rules. The dreams were all about to be fulfilled, but the rules? No, she can't seem to follow it. She whispered his name, and then looked down. She walked her way to the apartment even if it was col._

_As she entered her apartment, she turned the lights on, removed her shoes and walked to the window. She has the most beautiful view of Paris, she thought. It would have been nice to sleep each night and wake up each day in the City of Love with the one you love. Dream each day and night together, it was all too much. She sighed then removed her scarf, it would never happen. It just won't ever happen. Waking up with the one she loves, impossible. It was the path she chose, right? She must bear it, but what could have happened if she chose to live with him even if he didn't love her? Perhaps, it would be worse. Right? Oh, she's crazy. Why was she talking to herself? Where could he be now? What was he doing? Could he be with someone else already? Did he learn to love her? Did he hate her? Could he be thinking of her too like the way she thinks of him each second? Could he be in pain too? Could he be falling asleep with tears like her? Could it also be difficult for him to wake up without her on his side? Did he ever feel like dying without her?_

_He didn't chase after her – he never did. He even told her to leave, right? He slammed the door, without saying anything to make her stop. It was like he didn't care for her. She was nothing to him. With that, she really felt undeserving for him, unloved, unpretty, useless and small. It was an indication that he didn't love her, he wasn't happy with her. Who could be happy with her anyway? She loves drama and she was insecure. Who would love someone like her? When will she ever change?_

_She cleaned herself then changed into her sleepwear. She took a thick sweater then turned the lights off. As she covered herself with the heavy blanket, her eyes twinkled with tears. She shut her eyes, hoping that when she wakes up the next morning everything would just be a dream. True enough, she woke up the next day, but sadly it wasn't a dream. She was still where she slept last night; she was still in the City of Love – alone._

_She stood up and walked to the mirror, it was still the same her. If she wanted to be loved by Rei or someone else – she must love herself first! Right. She took her Dreamer's Book and placed it above the bed together with the pen. (Yuuya gave her an erasable pen marker). Change. She has to change not for Rei, not for anyone but for herself! She nodded and smiled, how can she not think of it earlier? It took her a year and a half to do that! From now on, she will live for herself, she may not be loved by Rei, but life must go on. Change. She flipped through the pages and changed some parts – no, she changed everything. She will write a different set of dreams and rules; she will make them all come true. She may not have a special someone, she was fine with that. She will just focus on her other dreams. After filling up her Dreamer's Book, he dialed her best friend's number, he wasn't answering. What's wrong? She called Amie's number instead, 'Amie?' She looked at her book, the dream vacation page. 'I have something in mind.' Waking up has never been so good for her until now._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I have two points to tackle: First, I made my own law about the fixed-marriage between Aya and Katase. Lets just say that it was possible, the agreement between they're fathers and that it nullified Aya's marriage to Rei. LOL! Second, I searched about what month classes start in Paris – but I can't find it so Yuuya started his class in August and he will graduate in May. So forgive me if there is no such thing, I just created my own course. (One-year course for Yuuya's study in Paris).

There you have it! The 45th chapter! Yhey! I'll update the story as soon as I can, because you guys wanted the lovey-dovey moments I should really fast-forward the events.

**P.S. **I love answering your reviews! Thank you! Thank you so much for the undying support and reviews! Till then! Xoxo


	46. The Dreamer: Mine Again

**Disclaimer: **Just the same. All the creative rights belong to Mihona Fuji!

**Author's Note: **First of all, good evening! You know, I've seen a lot of movies lately which inspired me to come up with this chapter. If you don't like the memory loss or amnesia thing – I'm sorry. But don't worry, she didn't forget everything – it was just temporary. You'll see. Enjoy! And oh, at the latter part I included a song by Black Lab and Kristin Kelly, entitled 'Mine Again.' It would be better to read the last part while listening to it. Just a suggestion. Lastly, this is not the ending yet, okay? Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>dyalicious:<strong> Not to worry! *wink* It's okay, you're free to say what you want. Don't worry, Katase and Amie would be of help to Aya so that you will no longer hate them. Haha. About that, I would include your suggestion on the next chapter! I would let him say that for sure! Just wait for that! Why did the master/mentor picked Aya's? Because it was the most beautiful artwork of Yuuya, and there's a purpose to it. You'll find that out soon! Haha. And because you missed them so much to be together, read on! Thanks for all the support! Thanks Dyah! (",

**angeLsapphire: **Yep, yep, yep! They helped Aya, they were hoping that Rei would realize his feelings for her through their plan. Then again, it didn't work! Rei was so stoned! Haha. Okay, the baby was Amie's daughter! Yhey! Actually, it has been two years! So, we'll see. Read on! *wink* Thank you so much for the support! Thanks! (",

**Camryholicz: **Thanks for appreciating that! Well, I really fast-forwarded the events for all of you! Yhey! And yes, I would surely write a happy ending, not just for Aya and Rei, but to all of them! Everyone deserves a happy ending! *wink* Right! He should propose, a proposal that Aya deserves! It should be in a way that a gentleman does! Haha. I agree on that, and even if he didn't deserve a second chance? I know, our selfless princess Aya will give him that. Since Aya is too kind, right? Remember when she said, if one humbles himself he deserves her forgiveness? Anyway, we're close to end of the story. Just give me more time! Haha.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>The Dreamer: Mine Again"<strong>_

_._

_._

_._

_Amie_

_Last week of January_

_Africa_

_._

_._

_._

_Is this her other dream vacation after saving the environment for the last two weeks by tree planting, and activities related to conserving energy, water and wildlife? And now where were they? In a deserted place in Africa, with people they don't even know. You call that a dream vacation? It was all her plan? It was what she said she had in her mind when she called her? She thought her friend's dream vacation would be like exploring the globe in eighty days or something grand. It was a dream vacation not for herself, but for the benefit of others – how altruistic Aya can be! Amie tapped her eyes, she didn't want to see crying publicly. Come on, she wasn't known to be a drama queen!_

_The selfless princess was enjoying herself talking with the natives, her smile reached her eyes – it was a genuine smile. She let out a sigh; maybe she should just join them. Amie loved helping out people too, but not as much as the selfless princess can! She gives money without hesitation to charities, seeing her friend wanting to help in a different way made her think that helping wasn't just about how much you give. It wasn't about money; it was about spreading your love – radiating it._

_It could've been happier if they went there in a group, but her husband Kazuki didn't join them, she understood that he has a lot of things to do. And Yuuya? After the night of his grandest gallery show in January with the theme Beauty, he has found a world of his own. He has changed. She remembered when Yuuya left the gallery, he was sad and angry. She bet there was also a hint of hate._

"_**What?" Really? He should be presenting his masterpiece now but how can he leave? "Wait, are you really leaving?" His eyes didn't meet hers, he was looking somewhere else. There was sadness, anger and hatred in them? But why?**_

_**He never looked at her, it was as if his eyes would reveal what was inside him so he didn't dare do that. "I'll leave everything to you, including Aya." Aya? What? "I'll leave her to you."**_

_The selfless princess, Aya, has a plate on her hands when she stood in front of her. 'Let's eat?' She looked at the natives. With them? Amie asked inwardly. Okay._

_While they were eating with the natives, Amie noticed the gleam in Aya's eyes. She looked past the clouds, then looked at the natives with a smile. She must've been really happy. That's what matters, that she was happy._

'_What's next?' Amie was talking about her dream vacation plan._

_Aya smiled at her then took out a small notebook from her pocket, 'let's see.' She opened the notebook and searched for the page, 'here it is. Help the people who were afflicted by disasters.'_

_Disasters? 'Oh, you mean like the tsunami?' Aya shook her head. 'Then what?'_

'_I'm talking about people with emotional problems, you know, people having disorders, people who feel down, people who struggle with moving on-' she blinked her eyes twice 'I wanted to visit the aged too. Are you in?' Amie rolled her eyes. 'Please?'_

_Amie gave her friend a smile while nodding her head. 'Of course, I'm in!'_

'_I wish Yuuya could join too this time.' When Amie heard her say that her smile instantly faded. She might have noticed her change of expression so she asked, 'is something wrong?' Should she tell her what Yuuya has told her? Her eyebrows formed a line. 'Come on, you can tell me-'_

_Amie shook her head, 'oh, it was um nothing. I just think that Yuuya has a problem.'_

_Aya's expression became sad, 'I can feel that too. After our two-week mission here, we'll be heading back to Paris to rest before our next mission so, I'll talk to him.' She took out her phone, 'I can't reach his phone,' her eyes stared at the horizon before them. 'I must see him soon.' She looked at her friend, 'I called him to ask if he would like to participate with us, I can feel that he didn't want to talk to me that time. So, he said that he can't.' Her best friend has changed overnight, it happened a month ago after his gallery show in January. What happened? 'It has something to do with the gallery-'_

_Gallery? Amie swallowed, 'you think so?'_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

_Aya_

_Paris, France_

_First week of February_

_._

_._

_._

_First thing on her list after her two-week mission in Africa with Amie, was to visit her best friend. It has been a month since they last talked, she was worried about him. She hoped that he was just doing well. 'Yuuya?' She knocked on his apartment's door. On her fourth knock, the door slightly opened. It wasn't late yet though it was evening; did she wake him from his early sleep? Why was there suddenly an anxiety? 'I-' her best friend looked at her by letting out his head from the door. Usually, he would open the door wide and let her enter. 'I need to talk to you-' she heard footsteps inside his apartment. Who was that? Was she dreaming? _

_He lazily combed his messed up hair, 'wait for me outside.' Outside? Did she hear it right? He didn't let her come in? What was up with him? Could he be hiding something? No, she would never think about her best friend. _

_The last time they were siblings and now they were like strangers? She nodded, okay. 'Su-' a woman spoke inside, she was sure she didn't dream of it. It was real. The woman was asking her best friend about what's taking him so long. 'Who is that?'_

_Yuuya shrugged. 'A friend of mine-'_

_A friend of his? A doubt surge, she pushed the door slowly. Her lips parted upon the sight of a woman lying on top of his bed covered with a blanket. Was she cheating on Mami all this time? She dragged her best friend out of the room to the hallway, 'what did you do?' Only then did she notice that he was shirtless. 'What? Since when did you start doing this? I never thought-'_

_Yuuya shook his head. 'Just a month ago-'_

_A month ago? A pain sliced through her, she was struck by his honesty. Has he been sleeping with a number of women? 'Why?' She said in a low voice, 'does she know that you have a girlfriend? What about Mami?'_

_Mami? His face darkened, 'yeah. What about her?'_

_Aya felt sorry for Mami. Could she be waiting patiently for him, while Yuuya was having fun? She wanted to hate him, but she couldn't. He was her best friend; there would be an explanation to it! She would give him time to hear it. 'I thought you love Mami-'_

_He faked a smile, 'I do, but I also hate her.' She was about to speak, but Yuuya stopped her by placing his finger on her lips. 'She broke up with me before you left Japan. After one and a half year of believing on what she told me, we met in my gallery show. I thought her quote, if we're meant to be, we're meant to be would be that moment, but it wasn't. She told me she was engaged to be married. I've waited for someone I thought who loves me. I knew it, she was someone fickle.' Unlike you, he wanted to say._

_What? She didn't know about that. He removed his finger on her lips so she could speak. 'Why didn't you tell me?'_

_She was carrying too much weight; he didn't want to be an addition to it. 'You've had enough problems of your own, I couldn't-'_

_She embraced her best friend. 'Even so, we're best friends. You have always been there for me, so I will always be there for you too. We're like siblings, right?' She glanced up at him, but he shook his head. What was he opposing with? She couldn't understand him. He didn't embrace her back, but instead he pushed her away. Sadness, bitterness and what else was there inside his eyes?_

_Innocence, concern and love as a friend – it was all in her eyes as he gazed down at her. 'I'm no longer the Yuuya you once knew, I've changed and I don't deserve to be your friend. I'm-'_

_No. Don't say that. 'That's not true. We will always be-'_

_He shook his head, 'please. Leave while I can control myself to hold back.'_

_Hold back from what? 'I don't understand-' _

'_Since I've changed, I can no longer control what I feel for you.' His eyes were full of emotions when he looked at her. 'I love you.' She covered her mouth, 'So, just leave me alone.' The way he said it, it wasn't harsh but it felt so painful for her. 'I don't want to be friends with you anymore. I don't want to see you.' His last sentence felt worse. He was pushing her away? Ending their friendship? He looked at her dejected form, he wanted to apologize, embrace her and what else? No. He can't do more than that. He went back to his apartment; it was the last time he spoke with her._

_The door closed before her, how can he do that to her? He was her best friend, for so many years. How can he throw the years they've been together in just a matter of seconds? She wanted to knock, but hearing them having so much fun inside his apartment – she didn't want to be a hindrance to them. Maybe she should just leave._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Second week of February_

_._

_._

_._

_Amie was carrying a big box with her when she entered the hospital room. Yuuya was resting his head on the hospital bed, holding his best friend's hand. The patient's parents were also there, she bowed to them. They were seated on a lounge, watching their daughter's breathing with sadness. She closed the door behind her without creating a noise, and then placed the box above the table. The room was filled with different fresh flowers; all came from Yuuya and Kazuki. She walked near the patient; she hasn't awakened for a week now. 'Aya, please wake up.'_

_._

_._

_._

_Last week of February_

_._

_._

_._

_Amongst the clouds flying with the angels, that was what they thought. That perhaps, she would leave them soon and never return. They were wrong to believe that miracles don't happen. Miracles were true. If you would believe, keep your faith and hope for the best. It will be real. Miracles were like dreams, one step higher though._

_Her fingers started to move, her eyes were making movements even when they were shut. In half an hour, she woke up for the first time. Her parents embraced each other, Amie did the same with her husband, Yuuya kissed his best friend's hand._

_She was lost, staring into space, unable to speak. She was hesitant to do anything; it was as if everything was new to her._

_._

_._

_._

_First week of March_

_._

_._

_._

_She was confined in a special unit, undergoing a careful examination. Memory loss, either temporary or long term. That was what the doctor said. Her family and friends were watching her through the glass, praying for her improvement._

_Yuuya controlled his tears, it was his entire fault that it happened. If only he didn't push her away. 'Couldn't we just tell her everything?'_

_The doctor shook his head, 'you can't do that. No one is supposed to do that for her, she will remember things on her own.'_

_Yuuya wanted to break the glass in front of him, 'but what if she didn't recover? What if she didn't remember us-' he looked at the doctor._

_The doctor check the results then handed it back to the nurse who looked familiar beside him, 'only we can hope.' Only we can hope? How could he say that? He glanced back through the glass. He was fuming, how can the doctor say such things? Didn't he know how crucial the situation was to them? When he looked back at the doctor, the nurse beside him was smiling to him. He thought he has seen her before, but then again he could be wrong._

_._

_._

_._

_Second week of March_

_._

_._

_._

_What's going on? Yuuya together with Aya's cousin, Pierre, were the ones watching over her. Amie was in a delicate condition, she was close to conceiving her second child so she wasn't there. 'Doctor, what's going on?' And why were they in a different room again? Aya was already lying on the bed, she was sleeping peacefully. The doctor showed them her previous room, no name was printed on the door's signboard. When they entered the room, they were shocked. His best friend wrote on the room's entire wall!_

_Pierre looked closely. 'What are these?' _

_Yuuya walked near the writings and drawings, could she be remembering things? 'Could it be?'_

_The doctor shook his head, 'only we can hope.'_

_Yuuya gritted his teeth, could he just stop saying that? 'What do you mean?'_

_The doctor asked them to come with him; he showed them her recent activities. It was a video. 'See that? That's who she is whenever she wakes up.' Whenever she wakes up? 'It's occurring since she first wakes up.' He showed another video, 'she's back to her young age, fifteen to be exact.' Fifteen? That was all she can remember? A question was visible in Yuuya's face so the doctor answered, 'we conducted a lot of tests, asked a lot of questions with you if you can remember. All were documented and based from those; we can conclude that, from fifteen onwards she would not be able to remember.'_

_Fifteen? How can that be possible? It was ridiculous! How can a brain remember some parts and disregard another part? 'I can't believe that! How can that be logically possible?'_

_The doctor placed a hand over his shoulder, 'it's possible.'_

_Fifteen? Then she can never remember him, they haven't even met that time. 'Will she ever restore all her memory?'_

'_Only we can hope. The room she's in right now is her third room, she wrote on the first two room's walls but whenever we ask her about it. She says she can't remember writing them down. Her brain disagrees with what she says though,' the doctor looked at him._

'_How? I don't understand.'_

_._

_._

_._

_Third week of March_

_._

_._

_._

_She was allowed to go outside, see the sun, the clouds and the blue sky. Her heart was racing just by the beauty of her surroundings, it made her smile and love living. A branch cracked, she has stepped on it. Her eyes widened slightly, she bended over to get it and sat on the ground._

_A girl with a long hair, she kept on dreaming about her. She didn't know why. She drew her on the ground using the branch she got. When she finished the drawing, she chuckled. Oh, she knew couldn't draw. Maybe she wasn't an artist, but what?_

_When she glanced to hr left she saw a lady sitting in a nearby bench; she sat beside her and asked what she was doing. 'You can draw?' The lady nodded at her, then asked her if she can be her subject. 'Are you sure? I don' know if I could be a model for, I mean-' she didn't think she deserves to be a subject. The lady smiled at her then encouraged her, telling her that she was perfect! 'Okay.' _

'_I never knew I could draw. One day, I started to draw in my palm – I realized that I can. I drew everything inside my head, eventually I remembered everything.' after thirty minutes of not moving, the lady finished her sketch._

'_If you can remember everything, then why are you still here?' She wanted to ask the same question to herself._

_The lady handed the sketch book to her, 'take a look.' She accepted it, the lady can really draw! 'I'm scared to go out. I feel safer here,' the lady closed her eyes. 'No crimes, no bad days,' when the lady looked at her, her tears were already falling._

'_Your drawing,' she looked at the lady while wiping her tears. 'I-I'm scared too. What if my dreams were real? That-' she handed the sketch book to the lady. 'There's no one waiting for me out there? That I've never been loved? It's all before me, yet I couldn't accept it.'_

_The lady smiled at her and combed her hair, 'all the real world can give is sadness and pain. I'd rather be here where I could just wake up dream and be whoever I want to. Do you know that you can control your brain and make it believe on whatever you want? You can just remember what you want, dispose what you don't – that easy.'_

_No, it wasn't easy for her. 'What I'm scared the most is not how much my brain could remember,' she closed her eyes and felt her heartbeat. 'The brain might be wise, but what about the heart? I keep seeing someone in my dreams, my heart kept on racing and it felt so down. I was close to dying, my heart is always in pain though I can't really remember why.' Or must she say, she refused to believe why._

_._

_._

_._

_Fourth week of March_

_._

_._

_._

'_Mom?' She ascended the stairs, 'mom? Dad?'_

_A nurse came to her, 'your mom and dad weren't home. They are arranging your welcome party.'_

_Welcome party? She nodded her head while smiling. 'Party? Where's-'_

'_Where's?' The nurse asked, examining her expression._

_Aya tucked her hair, 'Amie, Yuuya, Pierre, Dan, Kazuki, Roi and' who else? 'Little Kazuki?'_

_The nurse smiled, 'you have a bright memory.'_

_Her eyes looked down, 'you think so?' Her smile faded, 'but how come, I can't remember some parts of my life?' There was something missing, the blissful parts._

_The nurse smiled even more, 'you know there are things in life that are best forgotten.' Best forgotten? 'Why don't you just look ahead? Whatever happened in the past already happened, it can never be changed. So, why seek for it?' The nurse held her hands, 'the mind is amazing. It's amazing how it can erase some memory, retaining a few. If you keep on restoring everything, you would just be tormenting yourself.'_

_Tormenting? She wished all of her memories were just gone, leaving nothing so she can start a new life. '.'_

_The nurse told her to sit down on the lounge, 'why don't you just rest, my dear patient?' That makes her chuckle, whenever she calls her that. _

'_Amie, is she my best friend? Kazuki, he's her husband, and little Kazuki with her little sister – they're a happy family.' Her patient laid herself on the couch, staring at the chandelier. 'Yuuya, who is he in my life? Dan, Roi and Pierre?'_

_The nurse sat on the lounge so her patient could rest her head on her lap. She combed her patient's hair away from her flawless face, 'you'll know things at the right time.'_

'_She pouted her lips, 'you always say that. Five times or more, hey-'_

'_What?'_

'_I'm writing a story, once it's finished I want you to read it – but don't laugh about it when you did. It's just an amateur work, I don't think I'm good at it right now.' She looked up at the nurse. _

_The nurse smiled at her, 'sure.'_

_._

_._

_._

_First week of April_

_._

_._

_._

_The nurse checked her pulse, when she woke up. The patient sat up then placed her hand near her heart. 'I can feel it.' Thump. Thump. Thump. 'My heart's beating.'_

_Beating? 'Of course. If it's not beating, then you're dead.'_

_Yeah. Absolutely, but she wasn't talking about the normal heartbeat. 'You don't' understand, my heart is racing. It's beating faster than usual.'_

_The nurse gave her a glass of milk. 'That's because you're still weak, it's palpitating.'_

_No. She was sure it was something else. 'You think so?'_

_The nurse told her to get up, 'we'll visit your doctor today.'_

'_Today? Where's Yuuya?' The nurse blinked thrice, 'oh. Don't get me wrong. There's just something about him that I feel that I don't know. It's like we're very close, like could he be my brother?'_

_The nurse nodded, 'yes. You were like siblings.'_

_Just like? 'Not biologically siblings?' The nurse shook her head to her. Really? At last, she knew who he was to her. 'Really? So, were we like best of friends?' The nurse nodded. 'He promised he will be here today.' Yuuya was just like in her story, the person who would always be there for the protagonist._

_._

_._

_._

_First Friday of June_

_Hotel Meurice's Restaurant_

_._

_._

_._

_How many more times should it happen? It was her fault that she wanted to know her occupation. Now there you have it! Got what you wished for. Happy? She wasn't the celebrity, but how come she was circulated by fans? Oh, right. She was a writer! And her friend was a famous icon that was why!_

_For the second time the Chef came to the rescue, __'I'm sorry ma'am, sir, but please the lady needs-'_

'_Thank you so much – again. They wanted to see this little baby's angelic face.' The Chef was really fond of her, she didn't know why, but he treats her like his own child. He bowed to them and left their table._

'_The baby's pretty scared.' She said to Pierre when he sat beside her. She was talking to the baby she was carrying in her arms. The way she carries the baby, it was as if she wanted no one to get it away from her. Her beautiful brown eyes looked up to him softly, 'I'll go to the powder room and call them.' Where did they go? The guy nodded, she passed down the baby to him with utmost care. 'I'll be right back, baby.' She planted a kiss on the baby's forehead. _

_At the powder room, she dialed her friend's number. 'Amie? Where are you? I was mobbed for a moment back there.' She looked at herself in front of the mirror while smiling. "Well, I'm used to it but it doesn't mean that I like it. I know. What did you buy? What? No, I don't need it. Really? I want to see it. No, not that. Whatever. Good thing Mr. Chef rescued me.' Iron Chef? 'We call him Iron Chef? I see. Really?' She chuckled. 'And Pierre came early, so I passed the baby to him. Your little angel looked so beautiful.' Have one? She shook her head. 'I don't know, it's too early for that. What? Amie!' Her cheeks turned to pink. 'We talked about that. Yuuya's just a best friend. I can feel it that this attachment to him is like a brotherly or sisterly connection, not the one you-' her friend teased her on the other line. 'Please Amie, stop it. I'm hanging up.' She clicked the end button. Amie wasn't like her, the timid one. She couldn't take her friend's teasing, especially in front of Yuuya! That Amie!_

_She placed her phone on top of the sink to wash her face; she took a tissue from the box. Her phone rang, she looked at the screen. It was a call from her best friend. She took her phone to answer the call._

'_Yuuya? I'm already here at the-' he said the restaurant's name in question. 'Yes. No, they're not here yet. Amie's buying some of her stuff and her baby's stuff too. Yuuya?' She imagined him raising his eyebrows while saying a yes. 'When I last came to the hospital, I was told that my memory' she couldn't say the word because it would be a lie. A tear twinkled in her eye; she forced a smile as if someone would see her. Her best friend asked her if she wanted him to tell her everything. 'No, don't.' Again she looked at herself in the mirror, 'I feel that even if my brain couldn't remember it all, my heart will.' She almost cried on what he said to her. 'Don't say that. It wasn't your fault, I can feel it.' She listened to him, 'you know. I feel that it happened for a reason. Although, I don't know the reason yet.' Someone entered, it was Amie. She was giving her a different look, a teasing look. 'Amie's already here, I'll see you.' She ended the call. 'What took you so long?'_

'_Is that Yuuya?' She winked an eye, 'oh, you guys will look good together.'_

_Not again. 'Amie.' She opened the door and left her friend. Kazuki was already there too, feeding his son. They really look alike, what a sight! Before she could sit, Pierre leaned in to her. 'Good thing you weren't here earlier.'_

_Weren't there earlier? What? 'Why?' She sat beside him._

'_A die-hard fan of yours walked up to our table. He said a lot of crazy things, he's weird.' Pierre crinkled his nose._

'_Things like what?' She asked._

'_If I love you?' Pierre looked at her then shook his head, 'he told me to make your dreams come true. All your dreams! The car, house, dinner – woah! I was speechless, I couldn't really speak. But really, I don't know if he was talking to you. Maybe he has mistaken you for someone else. And oh,' he pointed his finger. 'The guy told me to say how much I love you. Geez. Did he really think I was committed to you?' He drank from his glass, 'you're my cousin.'_

_She nodded then smiled. 'A guy would say that?' Really? If a guy would say such things for her, it would be flattering, but if she didn't love the guy – it would be useless. 'That's romantic. I might include that to the story I will write, that is, if I finish what I'm writing on.' Since she was a writer, that guy, who could she be falling for or obsessed with? The lady must be lucky. She was sure, it wasn't her. She believed what Pierre has said, that the guy has mistaken her for someone else. 'That guy, he must be really in love with the lady to accept that she is with someone else. It's sad on his part.'_

_After the dinner, Yuuya gave her a gift. 'What's this?' She opened it and found a book. 'A book? Thank you!' She embraced her friend, Amie cleared her throat. She rolled her eyes on her. 'Dreamer's Book like the one you gave me before?' She turned the pages, 'wow. This would be useful, I've been writing my dreams in simple notebook.'_

_Like the one he gave her? 'You remember?'_

_What? Did she say something? 'What did I say?'_

_He shook his head and smiled. 'You've been writing your dreams?' Yuuya asked._

_She nodded. 'I'll just transfer them in here.' She kept the book near her chest. 'Thank you.'_

_._

_._

_._

_First Sunday of June_

_._

_._

_._

_There. A smile was pasted on her lips. She finished re-writing all her dreams. Her nurse was sitting beside her, 'I feel like I used to do this in the past.' Her nurse nodded. 'Mom and Dad said whatever I will write in here, they will buy them for me.' She turned the page to her greatest dream and showed it to her nurse, 'but this one. I don't think it can be bought.' Her nurse looked down, controlling to show a sad face. 'Do you think I was ever loved before by someone?' Her nurse smiled then nodded while looking down on her book. She handed the notebook to her nurse, 'I'm close to finishing the story I told you about.'_

'_Really?' She didn't accept the notebook, 'I thought you will only let me read it when it's finished-'_

_She shook her head. 'I can't finish it. I don't know what's next after that.'_

'_Of course you do, you're the writer. You can end the story anyway you want.' _

_Yes, she could do that. It could be as easy as that, but she wished it was just an ordinary story. But no, it wasn't - it was her own story! How long would she pretend? How long would she act that she can't remember? Her nurse held the notebook and placed it near her. Her tears started to form in the corner of her eyes. She changed the topic. 'What kind of writer am I? What kind of things do I write before? I mean what genre?' She tapped the pen on the table. 'Do I write historical, horror-' it was all in her dreams and she knew it was her! She can remember everything, but she refused to remember because it was too painful._

'_You write about mystery-'_

'_Mystery? That's cool.' She nodded. 'This one,' she was talking about the notebook. 'It's a tragic story.' Her tears flowed down, hers was a tragic story. When she met an accident, why didn't it just erase all of her memories? It would be easy that way. So that she would create new memories and that each day she would no longer wait till he would be hers again._

_._

_._

_._

_Tuesday_

_._

_._

_._

_Her parents together with her nurse, slammed the door open when they heard a scream. They called on her name, 'Aya!'_

_She was sitting on the floor, her both hands on her face. 'Don't come near me. Please, I'm all right! I was just-' she hit her head on the floor. Her parents asked the nurse to tame her down by making her sleep. 'No, don't make me sleep. I don't want to sleep anymore,' there was a cut on her finger, it was bleeding. Did she cut herself? _

_Aya's mother sobbed, she kneeled down beside her daughter to embrace her. 'Why?'_

'_I keep dreaming about him, I keep dreaming about my past.' She was shaking her head. 'It was a nightmare, I-I can't take it and if I sleep again.' Her voice was full of sorrow. 'It would just play all over like a movie, yet I couldn't anything even if I'm the heroine.' She removed her hands away from her face which was stained by blood. 'I can't dream about it anymore. I don't want to sleep anymore.' What were they supposed to do? As her mother, she never knew what else to do. She signaled the nurse to make her sleep, her daughter shook her head. 'Please-' after a couple of seconds, she fell asleep with visible tears on her pale face._

_Yuuya arrived, catching his breath. 'What happened?'_

_The nurse answered, looking at him under her eyelashes. 'Same as yesterday.'_

_Yesterday? 'What do you mean?'_

'_She was trying to remember everything her way. And it's almost getting out of hand. She's hurting herself.' No in truth, she remembered everything, but she was trying to forget as well!_

_What? Yuuya noticed a small bump on her forehead and bloodstains?_

'_What are we supposed to do?' Aya's mother questioned while crying in the arms of her husband._

_Aya's father suggested, 'like what we promised her. Let's make her dreams come true so she wouldn't think about remembering her past.'_

_Her dreams? The nurse looked at her patient's father._

_Yuuya kept silent. 'Or why don't we just tell her?'_

_Aya's mother shook her head. 'And what? Make her go through the painful moments of her life all over again? Isn't this enough?'_

_Yuuya hit his own his head. 'I don't know. I don't understand a thing. The last time she was like this was when Rei left her for Moon Beach.' It was painful for him to say it, but he will say it anyway. 'He's the only cure.'_

_Aya's mother wiped her tears while looking at her daughter's sleeping form. 'I thought you love my daughter. Why-'_

_He forced a smile, all the while looking at his best friend. 'To Aya, Rei is irreplaceable. I can't be more than her best friend or brother.' _

_._

_._

_._

_Wednesday _

_._

_._

_._

'_I want to go to Japan.' Aya said while eating her breakfast meal._

_Amie and Yuuya looked at each other. Yuuya dared to ask the question. 'Why?'_

_Should she just continue with her act? Making them believe that she can't remember some part of her memory? It was for the best, she thought. 'I always dream about it, I feel that if I go there I would remember everything. I have to go to the exact place I've been seeing in my dreams. I think it could inspire me how to end the story I've been writing on.' She was lying again, the only reason she wanted to be there was to see the one she loves. _

_Amie nodded, 'if that's what you wish, how can we prote-'_

'_I also feel that I don't belong here. I want to live there right now.' She handed a magazine to her best friend. 'I'll go buy that, doesn't it look beautiful?'_

_Beautiful? He looked at her, 'yes. It is beautiful.' And it looked just like the house she lived with Rei before, only that it was bigger._

_She knew he was talking about her, when he said beautiful. It would be better for him to believe that she doesn't remember about what he has told her. Yuuya. She stared at him. Why does he love her? '.'_

'_Is this is your dream house?' Her best friend asked, evading her gaze._

_Aya nodded, for now? 'Yep. My parents would buy that for me. Actually, I would want to build it, but since it looks quite the same. I chose that. I want to live there the soonest.'_

_Amie looked at Yuuya with a sad smile before dialing the number of the seller which was printed on the magazine. 'Hello?'_

_._

_._

_._

_Tokyo, Japan_

_Saturday_

_._

_._

_._

_The seller met them at the country's capital; they were accompanied from there to the house which was two hours from there. On the way, her gaze locked on a house. There was something about the house, it looks like her old dream house. And it was near the lake as well. The seller must have noticed her gaze so he said, 'You know that house? There are rumors about that.' Rumors? 'A solitary man lives there, waiting for his beloved to come back to him.' Come back to him 'There are ghosts there.' Ghosts? 'Ghosts of the man's past.'_

_._

_._

_._

_Sunday_

_._

_._

_._

'_Are we going to buy it already?' Yuuya turned around. 'Aya?' He guessed she didn't feel all right and her mind was somewhere else. They visited a building the last night, the same building where she cried over Rei when he left her. He didn't know what was on her mind that time, she was just crying._

_She was still thinking of the house they passed on yesterday, 'what is it?' Yuuya repeated his question. 'O-okay.'_

_In a matter of seconds, it was sold to her._

_._

_._

_._

_Monday_

_._

_._

_._

'_Are you sure you wanted to live here alone?' Yuuya asked. 'It's far from the city.'_

'_I'll be all right, if that's what you're worried.'_

'_Are you sure?'_

_She nodded. 'Besides, I'm not really alone.' She glanced at her workers, 'plus my favorite nurse! I'll be fine.' She raised her eyebrows up and down. 'You can always visit me here, and you just have to buzz the door bell. Don't climb the fences anymore.'_

_He nodded. Wait. Don't climb the fences anymore. 'What did you say?'_

_How can she say that? 'Did I say something wrong?_

_He shook his head then smiled. 'Never mind.'_

'_Yuuya?' She wanted to tell him, but if she did it might change the way they are. What if she turned him away? Repeat her statement about not wanting to be friends with her anymore?_

_._

_._

_._

_Thursday_

_._

_._

_._

'_Miss Aya?'_

_Aya looked at her nurse for a second then back at her laptop's screen. 'To whom am I engaged to before?' Would she lie to her? She knows the answer, she was just testing her._

_Her nurse blinked thrice then bit her lower lip, 'what?'_

_She showed her ring finger to her nurse, it has the lightest hue as if she was wearing a ring before. 'See?'_

'_Time to sleep.' Obviously, her nurse didn't want to answer her question._

_Sleep? Okay. She nodded and switched the laptop to a sleep mode; she will turn it on later! When her nurse left, she waited for the whole household to be quiet. She silently went back to her laptop and looked at the house; she would want to go there. And probably buy it! Tomorrow! Who could own the same dream house?_

_._

_._

_._

_Third Friday of June_

_Three in the morning_

_._

_._

_._

_She had that dream again! How can she be dreaming of that ill-fated girl? How can she be dreaming of her own past? The girl who kept appearing on her dream? Her story was the one she was writing about. The very story she couldn't finish. A tear fell down her cheek; she hit her head on the bed a couple of times. How she wanted to forget it! It was so sad how her past would walk down through her dreams – it was dreadful. No matter how much she wanted to forget it, she can't. Her brain and heart were against her!_

_The girl has a very long hair, it was dark, she was thin – she screamed, which made her nurse come to her room. 'I'm all right.' She sighed and wiped her tears. 'You know the story I've been writing about? The one I wanted you to read? It was all in my dreams so I wrote it down. It's me.' She wept. 'I lied when I said I can't remember anything. The girl was bright, quiet and she has no friends. When she entered high school, she' she closed her eyes recalling her dream. 'Encountered a problem, someone helped her out. She became friends with two girls, then she fell in love with a guy who never loved her back. He left her.' Her nurse wiped her own tears. 'That girl, it's me!' She asked when she opened her eyes. Her nurse nodded, 'I remember everything, all of my memories! And I hate remembering them! I want to forget everything!' Tears flowed down her cheeks. 'It's really sad, but all those time that the girl, whom was me, was crying someone was there for her. Yuuya was always there for me.'_

_Her nurse helped her get into bed, tucking the blanket over her. 'Good night. I'll just be here.'_

_She nodded and closed her eyes. 'Each night, I pray that if he can't love me in the real world, then why can't he just love me in my dreams? So that I could just stay there? The opposite happens all the time, he can't say those three words even in my dreams. Now where should I go? Whether I'm dreaming or I'm awake, it's all the same-'_

_Her nurse controlled her sadness, 'each dream is a chance. You just have to believe, how many more dreams will you be having in your life? If a night has passed, you still have three hundred sixty four more days. Isn't that great?'_

_Aya opened her eyes, 'You're right. I will always wait for him in my dreams until he tells me that he does. I have hundreds of days left in a year, or maybe thousands in a decade-' she nodded as tears rushed down as if they were running after the other, racing. 'I must not give up.'_

_._

_._

_._

_Seven in the morning _

_._

_._

_._

_All were bright; she closed her eyes once again. After a few seconds, she opened it and saw the ceiling. She sat up and found a lady sitting on a chair. The lady stretched her arms then yawned. It was her nurse. 'Miss Aya, you're awake.'_

_She roamed her eyes around the room. 'Yes. I thought he would appear in my dreams, telling me how much he loves me, but he didn't.'_

_._

_._

_._

_Ten in the morning_

_._

_._

_._

_It was all in her mind, since the seller of her new house said about it. Was the old man lying when he said that there were ghosts in there? No, he was just saying that so she would buy the house he was selling. _

_The house near the lake has captured her attention; it was more of a coincidence that it looked just the same as her old dream house. She dialed her mother's number, 'hey mom? I want this house near the lake. Yes, really? Thank you! I love you!' How she wished he was the same as her parents now, easy to convince. She ended the call with a smile then placed her phone inside her bag. 'I can walk from here; I'll call you when I will go home.' She said to her driver._

_She wanted to make a dramatic walk from the road to the house near the lake. She was sure that the house will give her a lot of inspiration. When she arrived at the house the gates were opened, the seller was talking with potential buyers – perhaps. When they left, the man went near her. 'Hi! I'd like to see the house.'_

_The man was speechless for a moment, 'sure! Shall we?' They both ascended the stairs; he opened the door for her. 'After you,' she went in first._

_Something flashed in her mind it was as if he was there before, she was talking about the one she loves. She slapped her forehead. The house was very beautiful and classic. 'I'm the one who called this morning, I'm Aya.' Aya? Right. The one with the soft voice! He remembered because he nodded to her. 'Are you selling the house as it is? The furniture, painting, grand piano-' it looked so beautiful. She imagined someone playing the piano for her._

_The man nodded, 'yes, my young lady. Except the ones in the master's bedroom, my boss' stuffs are still there.'_

_She nodded then walked outside the back door, 'the house has the beautiful view of the lake. Your boss must've love the lake, the nature-' she glanced back at the man._

_He shook his head. 'Not really.'_

_Not really? 'I'd like to take a walk on the lake. Is it okay?' She asked politely._

_He nodded and walked after her '.'_

'_You know, when I first saw this house. It was as if it was made for me, I don't know.' She inhaled the fresh air. 'There's something about it that holds me, keeps me from thinking of it-' she looked at the house. 'I have a different dream house from this which I already bought, I mean my parents bought for me.' She picked a stone and wrote her name on the ground. 'But I don't know, my heart is telling me about this house, it's telling that it's for me. Somehow, I know that it was once in my dreamer's list.' She saw herself writing down on a book, she closed her eyes then it flashed before her. _

'_Are you all right?' The man asked with concern in his tone._

_Tears fell down her cheeks because of how painful it brings to her whenever she would remember something in her past. She kept composed then tried to be happy, she forced a smile. She glanced up at the man, 'this is my dream house. I feel at home on this very house. I'll buy it.'_

_The man looked at her in surprise, 'you would?'_

_She nodded and smiled. 'Yes.'_

'_Wait,' the man knew he couldn't sell it to her. The lass looked very very young; she couldn't be married and have kids. 'My boss has a strict requirement for buyers.'_

'_Strict requirement?' She stood up and bit her lower lip. 'What is it?'_

'_May I ask if you're single?' Why should he even ask that? The young lady looked like a teenager. And why was he enjoying the talk more than his previous talks with the other buyers? It was like he asked the question for himself. 'Please, it's a must that you answer.'_

_Seriously? Or was the man just asking that for himself? Not that he would benefit form it anyway. 'I'm single.' should she say that she was once married? No._

_Bingo! It would be a no! Why did he feel disappointed and down? It was as if he wanted to sell the house to her because he was attracted to her? She has a different charm in her. Did she put a spell on him? 'Honestly, you don't meet the requirements-'_

_Honestly? Didn't meet? Requirements? What kind of requirement didn't she meet? 'Please?' Her eyes pleaded, did she just cry? His heart was crushed upon seeing closely her beautiful brown eyes. 'I won't let go of it.' He kept silent. 'I'll buy the house, twice its price.'_

_Double? Geez. He nodded, 'okay. Then talk to my boss.'_

_Boss? She nodded. 'I will.'_

_He dialed his boss' number; Aya was just watching him from afar while playing on the lake. 'Hello? It's important, it's about the house.' The lady was drawing something on the ground. 'Here it is, we have a buyer here but-' his boss repeated the last word. 'But she didn't meet your requirements. But-' his boss ended the call._

_The lady was already beside him, 'what did he say? Is it mine now?'_

'_It's a no.' He shook his head. 'I'm sorry my young lady, but that man is hopeless. I mean, my boss-'_

'_Don't say that,' she shook her head too then smiled. 'What were his requirements again?' He said his boss' requirements. 'There must be a reason for it, but I would want to talk to him.'_

'_That's a bad idea. That man hated women, he wouldn't talk to you the way a man should talk to a lady. I couldn't even understand that man.'_

_Woman-hater? Really? 'What do you mean?'_

'_I don't even know his story, only the rumors about him. He didn't clear a thing to everyone. That man is a loner, he is successful alright, but he never admits that he is lonely. Whenever someone would ask him to date someone, he just change the topic and it was as if he is never attracted to the ladies.'_

'_Perhaps we're the same.' The same? He watched her expression changed from happy to serious. 'I'm never attracted to anyone at all, but it's because I don't feel anything to someone other than-' she didn't continue her statement._

_He looked at her hand; he might have noticed the light hue on her ring finger. 'Were you engaged once?' She couldn't answer that. What must she say? 'You don't have to answer-'_

_She shook her head, 'I'm suffering from memory loss for a moment. All I can remember was when I was in middle school. Then I dreamt of it all, it all came back to me dream from dream. I refuse to remember them, but how can I compete with my own mind and heart? I always lose to myself, it's the hardest to compete with. This house, I-'_

_How can he put an end to a young lady's battle? How can he end someone's dream? Especially when it was this young lady's? 'Okay. I'll take you to him. He's a Chef, so we'll go to his restaurant.'_

_A smile formed from her crimson lips, her face turned bright. 'Thank you.' _

_At the city, they passed on a bookstore. 'I'll go after you, I'll just check something.' She asked the restaurant's name, 'I'll see you.' She'll check if her book was on the stands. Her phone vibrated inside her bag, she reached for it. 'Hey, hello? Is he there already? Could I go there now? Thanks!' Good luck? Why did he say that? His boss might be very tough or stoned, but there would always be a way to change that man's mind. Right? When she looked at her screen, she noticed that there were missed calls from her best friend and her nurse – they might be looking for her. She bit her upper lip, and closed her phone._

_At the restaurant, she saw the seller seated near the counter. She waved a hand on him with a smile, the man waved back at him. Did he convince his boss? Did she need to convince him personally? She went inside then walked near the seller. 'Where's your boss?' She roamed her eyes around the restaurant, could he be cooking now?_

_He shook his head, 'he just went out.' Went out? 'He'll be back later.' He took her arm then asked her to sit down, 'Why don't we eat first?'_

_Her stomach growled silently, she suddenly felt hungry. 'Okay.'_

_He handed her the menu, 'what would you like to eat?'_

_A familiar dish captured her eyes, 'this one. I used to eat this in Paris.' She smiled, remembering their favorite Chef – Iron Chef. While eating their food, she noticed that it tasted the same. How can that be possible? It was as if, Iron Chef was the one who cooked it for her. How did they come up with the same taste? As if the recipe has been passed to the restaurant. 'I loved it! Now, I would really want to meet your boss.' Two hours have passed, his boss didn't come back. 'Where could he be?'_

_He stood up, 'maybe at his house.'_

_She nodded, 'right.' When they arrived at the house, his boss weren't there. 'Is it okay if I check the whole house? The kitchen, dining area-'_

_He nodded at her and opened the door, 'sure.' He placed the keys above the dining's table. Her eyes were looking at the fireplace; she imagined it would be lovely to stay beside the fire in winter. Suddenly the place became cold, could there be ghosts? Her palms became frozen cold. 'Would you like me to light up the fire? Or would you like some coffee or-'_

_She smiled and sat on the carpet. 'Is there a hot chocolate?'_

'_We'll see-' when he came back with a mug of hot chocolate on his hand, she was already asleep. It was close to evening when she woke up blank. 'Are you-'_

_She stopped him from speaking, touched her head as if remembering something through it. 'I just had the same,' she slapped her head 'dream.'_

_He shook his head. 'Don't hurt yourself.'_

'_It has been so long since I last saw him, when he appeared in my dream just now. He looked so clear, it was as if he was real.' She smiled while looking into nothing._

'_Umm, my young lady. The sun has already set, let me take you home. Where do you-'_

_She shook her head continually, 'no. I won't leave this house unless you'll sell it to me. I feel close to the one I love because of this house. I don't know why. Please?'_

_He swallowed hard; it was painful to see a beautiful young lady begging. What must he do? Why was it so hard for him to reject the young lady? She went upstairs and checked the whole house; she went lastly to the master's bedroom. She closed the door behind her, she heard the man call her name._

_The person owning the house was a man, right? Then why was his bed, a princess' bed? Was he gay? She sat at the edge of the bed, it was a water bed! How nice. She threw herself at the bed, looking at the bed's curtain, how lovely. How come the room has no picture? It was dead. She sat up, she was sure there would be a door leading to the balcony._

_She was right. She looked through the glass; there was a whole city view on where she was standing. She looked at the whole balcony and found a telescope. It made her smile, she wondered if it was for sale too. She loved watching the twinkling of the stars. It must've been good to go outside and looked at the stars using the telescope; she turned around and walked to the bathroom. It has a big tub, a shower with glass doors, and a walk-in closet. _

_When she opened the closet, she smelled an ocean type of scent. It was like his own perfume! It was something cool and manly, why do her senses tells her that she missed his scent? She closed the closet and walked out; on the bedside table she saw a book. What was that? She took it, he wouldn't mind if she reads it, right? And the owner wasn't there so she would just take a quick look. She chuckled before opening the book, a dreamer's book? Really? Whose it was? Could it belong to a man? She read the first entry, which stated about how a lady has changed her life and how she inspired him to be like her. She nodded, so there was a man in this world who dreams too? And it was a coincidence that the man has a dreamer's book too. She thought she was the only one who has that! He even has the same writing with her loved one; she must've been imagining it. She was just crazy over him that even the penmanship of the owner of the house, made her think that it could be his._

_The man must be a softy inside, and a tough one on the outside? What else could that man be? She placed the book above the bedside table, where she saw it and opened the drawer. Oh, please. She wasn't going to steal, she was just curious. There was another book inside; she stopped breathing when she heard a voice outside the house. The seller was talking to someone, someone familiar to her. No, not just familiar, she knew who it was. She can never forget the owner of its voice._

'_Something wrong?' _

_She can never be wrong about him. She silently walked near the window and looked from it. It was dark outside so she couldn't see them clearly. Rei?_

'_R-remember the lady from this afternoon?'_

'_What about her?'_

'_She's inside the house. She said she would never leave until it's sold to her!'_

'_Drag her out. Now!'_

_Rei? She repeated calling his name inside her mind, silently weeping. Who else would it be? Was she dreaming? Oh, please. No more dreams. Enough of it! She couldn't take it anymore. She walked out of the master's bedroom to the stairs where she met the seller. When their eyes met, she couldn't speak. She can only sob silently, her tears flowing down her cheeks. She didn't know what to say. She was overwhelmed._

_The seller went outside; she ran after him then closed the door. Yes, she wanted to see him, but not this very second. She didn't know how to face him on her state. She locked the door, listening at the people outside. She can't be wrong, it was him. No, what if she was just hallucinating? Imagining things? Or dreaming? Or maybe her condition got worse? What if she's crazy? She shook her head. What must she do?_

_Someone twisted the knob, she stepped backwards. Should she open it for them?_

'_Hand me the keys.'_

_That voice, how many years has she been waiting to hear it again? She restrained her cries biting her lower lip. Each day and each night – every second of her life, she was waiting to hear it. Now that she can hear it, why can't she face him? Why was she scared of him? No, she wasn't scared of him. She was scared of herself, of what she can not do for him. She was all the same, the lady who was selfless, hopeless, insecure, and dramatic. What must she do? She took her phone out and texted her driver. She needed to get away, but why? Why did she want to escape? Maybe it was because going to an ex means going backwards._

'_The keys?'_

_She repeated the question, where are the keys? Oh, she remembered the seller left it on the dining table. She sighed and went close to the door. She sat in the corner, listening to the beating of her heart and his voice._

'_Where are the keys?'_

'_I-I think I forgot it inside.'_

'_Open the door for me, go to the back check the other doors.'_

_She heard footsteps moving away, then it came back._

'_Call the lady.' _

_Her phone vibrated, it was a call from the seller._

_Someone knocked on the door harshly, could it be him? She became afraid even more. 'Hey, lady! Open the door!' Her breathing stopped, he seemed to be at the other side of the door, inches apart - so close to her. Rei. 'Lady! I'm counting up to three. If you don't open the-' she silently sobbed. 'Open this-'_

_The seller spoke, 'Rei, you're scaring her. That's not how to talk to a beautiful lady.'_

_Good thing she was already sitting, because if not she would be collapsing. She was right, it was him. Rei was outside. She silently cried, it has been years since she last saw him. What must she do? It all appeared before her, just like in her dreams. All of her sad memories because of him, the memories Yuuya was comforting him. It was like someone was playing a slideshow before her, and it felt so fresh and heartbreaking. She remembered the letter she sent to him, which he never wrote back to._

_**Rei,**_

_**I tried so hard to recall our moments together. I ended up writing none; we never really had beautiful memories back when we were studying still. What we had were painful memories, even so I keep on recalling them, because it was my only pass to you. You're not the one to blame, I was so dramatic and you hated that. I wish I could change, but I can't. So we were in ruins, I'm so sorry. I never knew that loving can be so terrible. Emotional baggage, it's the worst. Perhaps, you were right not to return my love because it can weigh you down. I never made you happy; I keep on insisting things to you. I really am sorry. I wish you could hear me say this.**_

'_Miss whoever you are-' she sniffed. 'Open the door. Could we at least talk properly?' She sobbed again, this time like a child. 'Why won't you speak?'_

_**I just love you so much; I love you more than anything and anyone else. I love you more than myself. Is this the way a love letter should be? I don't really know how to write a love letter, you remember when I first wrote to you? It was more of like a news update. There are a lot of things I don't know.**_

'_Good evening. I'm Mr. Rei Otohata, the owner of this house. You happened to like the house, but then sadly you can't just own it unless you meet my requirement which you don't-'_

_**I promise you, this time I will have things your way. I will learn everything you wanted. I won't care about myself or what I want for as long as you'll give us a chance. Our marriage, even if it wasn't real – in my heart it would always be. I'll try hard not to ask you about what you feel for me, I could step that aside. For living without you, it's killing me. Rei, let's talk about this. **_

'_Right?' He paused. 'Now, if you will open this door. We could talk about it. _

_**You and me, just the two of us. Let's work things out. I might be frustrated, but I'm incomplete without you. You're the missing piece.**_

_I might change my mind if you will tell me your piece.' _

_**I missed you so bad. I'm dying every day without seeing you. I am dreaming about you, loving you, and praying that you'll be with me again. I'll be waiting for you forever; you're the only one I love. If you care about me, please write back I'm begging you.**_

'_Now, open the door. Let's talk. I'm begging you.'_

_**I love you.**_

_**Always,**_

_**Aya**_

_Reality. Dream. It was difficult for her to tell which it was, she was confused. Hearing his voice at the other side of the door, it was surreal. If it was reality, she wanted to open the door for him, make him say that he loves her, and then like a fairytale they would runaway together living their happily-ever-after. And if it was a dream, why did it sound so real? It couldn't be a fantasy; still if it was a dream, would he tell her that he loves her? He became silent on the other door; it made her think that he already left. If only he would beg for her to come back, she would. She hasn't learned her lessons; she was deeply and blindly in love with him._

_Her head ached, thinking made her feel exhausted. What if it wasn't Rei? What if the man has the same voice, same name and just that? It would be shameful; she meant what she was doing. She heard him sigh, so he was still there? How can he be silent?_

_The seller told her that his boss hated women, could it be because of her? But the house, it was her dream house. Why was he living there? Does it mean? No. Why must she hope and think about that? Maybe he was just sorry for her. He was living with guilt, that was all there was to it!_

_She stood up silently, still thinking of what to do. The grand piano looked so pretty in her eyesight; she walked near it, and sat – wanting to play it. Although, she knew she didn't know how to play an instrument. She placed her bag on the floor. There was a musical book on its stand; it was entitled The Dreamer's Lullaby. There was a piece of paper; she believed it was a letter._

_**I'm arrogant, cold and insensitive, yet you loved me. I pushed you away, yet you keep on running after. I never told you I love you, yet you were just the same, loving me even more. Tell me, how can I forget you? I need you back; I want you to be mine again.**_

_At the back of the letter there was a song written, it was a familiar song to her. Mine Again, by Black Lab. Was he dedicating it to her? She looked for the album on the cd rack and played it. If so, she was wishing for the same thing too._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

_Rei_

_._

_._

_._

_The soft sob stopped; there was silence for a while. He looked around the house, his friend was gone. Where did he go? After a few minutes, there was a song playing. It was his song for Aya, he listened to the song while thinking of her._

_There's a place I used to go._

_**The seeds she threw in Tokkisom, they were all in bloom when he last saw it.**_

_**She was catching her breath then when she got back, he didn't accept it. She ran to a part of the place with no plants and spread the seeds. "Are you planning to fill the whole place with that?"**_

"_**Hai. When we get back, I want to see them bloom." She said with a laugh. She kept on running, all the while spreading the seeds, then she tripped on something.**_

_There's a world I used to know._

_**Waking up and seeing her face in the morning that was the world he lived before - a world where she existed.**_

_There was a light and it was you._

_**In the darkness, even in daylight – she's the brightest.**_

_Every word I say it's true._

_**Insensitive. He didn't know, but back then. He was harsh; he was telling the truth without caring about how she would feel about it.**_

_I say…_

_**If he would see her again, he would definitely confess to her how he feels.**_

_Everyday I will wait, till you're mine again._

_**Ever since the day he realized his feelings for her, he was waiting for her return. He believed that destiny will bring her to him.**_

_I will die everyday, till you're mine again._

_**It was painful, dreadful – he was guilty and it made him feel like dying each day without her.**_

_There's no word to explain, no beginning and no end._

_**If you put a date on something, it felt like you're sticking a span on it. So what's the use of it? It should have no beginning and no end.**_

_I will dream, I will pray._

_**Believe it or not, the cold hearted prince learned how to dream and pray because of her. Prayer, it's the most powerful thing in this world. And they say, there could only be three answers for one's prayer. It could be yes, no or wait. He believed that God's answer to him was to wait, wait for her. And so, he would.**_

_You'll be mine again._

_**She will be his again; didn't she say that her first would also be her last?**_

"_**I realized that I'm more than money. I am more than anything and that I should treasure myself and give 'my everything' to only one person. I told myself that my first will be my last. He will have my first kiss, all my firsts – and when you told me to stay, I knew it was you." She smiled, "from then on I became someone who cannot separate her heart from her body – I promised myself that I will give myself to the one I love and that he could only have me if he could give me just the same."**_

_I can see you dressed in red._

_**Geez. She looked amazing in red; it was as if it was created for her. That day when they were supposed to have a dinner, he didn't compliment her dress, not because he didn't like it. He just knew that she would be the center of attraction; he couldn't control himself to be mad at guys who would appreciate her beauty. It was for his eyes only.**_

"**Oh, this? Miyu and Ran told me I look good with this. What do you think?" **

**He shook his head, "it does, I mean – it doesn't look good when it's on you. It's very daring. It's so unlikely for you to wear that. And the color? It is striking on the eyes. I can't even look at it."**

_All the secret things you said._

"_**If you could just tell me you love me too then that one lie-" She removed his arms around her, after a while she covered him with a blanket and slept beside him. "Good night, my dream." She kissed his lips and wrapped his arms around her.**_

_Lying barefoot in the grass._

_**There was none, they didn't have that kind of moment. It was all in her dreamer's book, but he would like to try it with her. It would be priceless, like the ones they had in Jeju-do.**_

_Now my heart is in your hands._

_**His heart, it all belonged to her – exclusively. It would be funny for others, but he was serious. He felt like he was dying that time so he wrote his last will, it was indicated there that his heart be given to her just in case he would die. Geez. He was crazy, don't you think? What was next? His eyes? All his internal organs? It wouldn't be enough though, his love for her is immeasurable, indescribable – but what was the point? She wasn't there to hear him, see how she has changed him, feel the beating of his heart nor taste his pure kisses. Well, compare to his kisses before – he was harsh. Right?**_

_Wherever she might be, he'll wait. Just like what the song says, 'you'll be mine again.'__When the song stopped playing, he knocked on the door. Whoever the lady who wanted his house, she might leave with a heavy heart. Why? He has decided that he would no longer sell his house. How can he sell something that reminds him of her? It was important to him; he couldn't give it away even if the lady would buy it double its price. It wasn't about money, it was more to that._

_He was about to twist the knob, when someone opened it for him. It was his friend, 'where is the lady?' His friend looked at the grand piano; she was seated there trying to play the musical piece. Did she want to hear his composition? More than that, seeing the lady's back – it reminded him of someone. His heart raced, why did he feel nervous? And why was everything blurred? He felt tired, was he imagining things? Was he close to drop some tears? No._

_His breathing, it became unusual. Like the lady, he stopped moving. Were they the ones, or was it the world? Did the world suddenly stop for him? Her locks have big curls; he didn't know its color – perhaps a lighter shade of chocolate, not dark. And her skin, it was pale. 'I'm not selling the house anymore.'_

_His friend's eye widened he noticed it; he ignored him and walked his way to the lady. His feet, when did they start to weigh heavy? It was difficult for him to walk, or was it because of the gravity? His heart pounded vigorously, but why? Was it because of the lady?_

_His tears dropped when he heard her speak, she was looking down the piano as if she was memorizing a line. He sat beside her; her hands were on her lap. He noticed she was not wearing a ring. It was a relief, then he realized that she used to wear it because its hue was different compared to her skin color. She started to cry when he played the song, Mine Again. 'I told you, didn't I? I know how to play a piano.'_

_For the first time after two years, their eyes met. She swallowed and sobbed, it was as if she could not believe a thing. She was shaking when her hands caressed his face, in her eyes – what were in those? Sadness or happiness? He wished it was because of the latter. She held her hands near her heart, as if feeling if she was still alive. Her eyes looked dreamy._

_With both tears in their eyes, she smiled to him with pain in them. He looked away, clearing his eyes from his tears. How much he has prayed for it to happen! Was he just creating all this? What if he was dead? What if he was on his deathbed, imagining her for the last time? She laid her head on his shoulder; can a dream create such gesture? He continued playing the song, she sang with him._

_Hearing her soft voice once again, it was as if the heaven was calling him. Like it was time to go, and leave the world behind. Could it be that they were just two lost souls, heading to the real place where they belonged? It was tough to know which was true to him. What if everything was just a dream? Then let no one wake him up – ever!_

_Everyday I will wait, till you're mine again._

_I will die everyday, till you're mine again._

_There's no word to explain, no beginning and no end._

_I will dream, I will pray._

_You'll be mine again._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>__: I want a dramatic ending or something different, but oh I'll think of it this week or next week. I need inspiration for that! Could they just be dreaming of all these? I don't know. All I know is that we're close to the end! And now that we're back to the month of June, it only means that their wedding date is approaching. How about another wedding, right? We'll see. And oh, the names for the twins! I can't decide on that!_

_**P.S.**__ *teary eyed* I'm just happy, that's all. My dear readers, we're almost there! Thank you for your support! *bows* Xoxo._


	47. The Dreamer: Tempted to Kiss

**Disclaimer: **Super Gals is not mine, all the creative rights belong to Mihona-san!

**Author's Note: **Good evening, dreamers! I mean, readers! I apologize for the delay in my updates, I've been busy. So, please be patient and give me more time! I'll try my best to update this story the soonest! This one's a short chapter; anyway I hope you will still like it. BTW this is not the ending yet! A lot of things will happen! So stay tune for that! Read and enjoy! *winks*

* * *

><p><strong>dyalicious:<strong> You're most welcome, Dyah! Thanks for finding it the way I wanted you guys to find it! Yhey! *thumbs up for dramatic* Again, Miley! That's because I like her so you can remember her in my story! Hehe. And yes, Yuuya will end up with Mami – don't worry! I know, but you'll see more of Rei on this update! It's okay, it's not really compulsory to give suggestions. Either way, I'm grateful! *winks* Thank you so much for believing in me, for always believing in me! I appreciated it! Thanks! Have a great weekend, Dyah! (",

**Camryholicz:** Fateful – all too much! Haha. Yes, it's not a dream after all! *wink* Thanks for loving it! Yhey to that! Thanks! Yes, about the June wedding! They'll get married, whew! After two years, oh please and the twins! I'll let you guys read that soon! Of course, the proposal would take place first! *thumbs up* Lovey-dovey? Right on this chapter so read on! And yes, the twins' names – if you have any suggestion. I'd be glad to hear it! I'm open to suggestions you know! Yes, I'm sad too but I'll be writing a new story. So, there's no need to be sad! *smiles* Thanks for all the support! Fighting! *thumbs up* (",

**angeLsapphire:** *hides* I'm sorry for making you cry, that's what I wanted! Just kidding. I just wanted you to feel that there's drama on this story! Haha. Oh, thanks for loving it! I'm happy to hear that. *thumbs up* More of it? Sure! Definitely! You will surely read about that right on this chapter and the next after it! Thank you so much, I appreciate it that you liked it! Well, wait no more the update's right here – sorry for the delay though! Yep, about my birthday! O, come on! You're on the 19th? That's cool! Our fellow reader here on ffn dyalicious is on the 13th! Wow! That is just so great! Advance happy birthday to us then! *cheers* (",

**BSITjapan:** Thanks a lot! Oh, you guys loved the last part – thank you! And no, it's not a dream. I don't want to disappoint you guys! *winks* Since you can't wait, here it is! Yhey! *jumps w/ joy* No, it's okay. *winks* And thanks for loving it! *thumbs up* I'm sad too, but I'll be writing a new story so I'll stay on this site for like – forever? If you don't mind. Haha. Thanks for the trust! I appreciate that! Thank you! *waves like a queen* Most importantly, thank you for believing in men – that's so grand for me. Thank you! (",

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>The Dreamer: Tempted to Kiss"<strong>_

_Years that went by seemed like a millennium to her, they were slow paced as she searched for ways to forget about that one person she has loved all of her life. Been to many places like Paris, deserted place in Africa, met a lot of people, done many good things by helping and yet each night, she was left lonely and incomplete. Embracing herself in the dark, reaching out to no one - crying and praying that she would somehow meet him one day. Believing on the one thing that he has said, 'if it's meant to be, it's meant to be.' How many times did she dream about him? A hundred or more times? Was it every night? No, it wasn't just every night, but every moment that she will close her eyes, she dreams about him. He has the power over her, she knew that. It was like he was transporting her to a place where he was._

_He has long believed that he has died; his heart might be beating but it was only because he would want to live to wait for her. To stand on his words that, 'if it's meant to be, it's meant to be.' He needed someone to be beside him, someone to support him, make him happy, and build a family with him. He needed not just anyone, but only her. More to his necessity was that he loves her, madly and deeply. He loves her so much that he would be willing to undo everything, if it was possible. His love was the kind of love he never knew he would feel towards her, a love that has melted his frozen heart, a love that has kept his heart burning, and bleeding for her. He promised himself that if he would see her once again, he would tell her the three-letter-word she has longed to hear from him. But would she still long for those?_

_Faithfully loving him forever even if she never knew if he would love her back one day - that was the kind of love she has for him. Her heart was dedicated only to him, exclusively reserved to his one and only beloved. There was Katase, a guy who was obsessed to her before whom who confessed to her bluntly about his undying love. He was someone who has loved her for so many years, but she never gave in to him - everything of her belonged to the ice-prince alone. And then there was her best friend forever, Yuuya, he has always been there for her like a brother. He has confessed his feelings for her as well, even Amie kept on rooting for him but she never thought the idea of being with him – she never gave in. To her he was her best friend and brother and he will always be. The ice-prince was her only first and last love. She never looked at any man the way she looked at him._

_He has kissed a number of women alright, but none of those kisses were meaningful to him. He has loved a woman before her, he loved Ran in the past, but his feelings for her has faded and long been buried in the ground. It wasn't about his first love that matters the most, he didn't believe about the saying that first love never dies. In his life, it did. It died; it was as if it never existed at all. Who cares about the rank? Some people may, but not him. What about true love? Don't you think that it was the most important in this world? A true kind of love will forever live, right?_

_Physically she has changed through the years, but emotionally? Not really. She was still childish, inexperienced, insecure, and dramatic. Who would love her? Who would ever learn to love that girl in her? Looking back, she might have not changed but she has learned one thing – the power of waiting. They say, great things come to those who patiently wait, right? It takes time._

_Arrogant, cold, insensitive and full of pride. Who would tolerate him? Who would ever learn to accept him as he was? He knew the answer to that, there was only one lady who loves him for who he was and who will he be. A part of him has changed though, but still another part of him will always have his negative sides. It would be up to him, which part would dominate the other. One thing was for sure, he has learned a lot from his past actions. He has learned to love and to wait. It lies through the hands of time._

_Worries. Rainy, sleepless and long nights. Hot day. Storms. Harbor waves. Breakout. Nightmares. And who knows what will happen in the future? It wouldn't matter for as long as they will stick together till the end, it would be worth the trouble. Everything happened for a reason. It happened so that they may learn and perhaps grow. It happened so that they may realize what makes people live. It wasn't about the money, fame, house, cars, or all of one's dreams – would you think of these on your deathbed? No. When one is dying, that person would think of the most important thing in his or her life – the one he or she loves! Have you ever seen an old man lying on his deathbed? The only thing he would talk about was his beloved and regrets, the things he wished he did. So, would you want to be in your deathbed to realize what's worth living and what's not worth living? Would you wait for your deathbed to tell someone how much you love him or her? _

_Minutes have passed, still no one dared to speak. Both of their tongues were tied, their minds tangled and their hearts rapidly throbbing. He has long stopped playing the piano, so it was very quiet in the living area. Silence hung in the air again. The only thing that can be heard was the ticking of the clock and their breathing. Suddenly they became noise to her ears, it was unbelievably deafening. Her heart was beating so fast, she wondered if it would burst out of her chest. Could he hear the drum beats of her heart? Could his heart be beating as well the way her heart beats? Her eyes swollen with tears were staring at the musical notes. She began to think, what if she was just dreaming them all? If so, then she must not wake up! It would be okay if it was a dream, because it would be the first time she would dream of him being that way to her; it was no longer a nightmare but a dream! A temporary feeling of lightness filled her, her head was resting on his shoulder, how can he be so real? His scent was so soothing; it made her want to stay at his side forever and just smell him. How she wished it was really true. She cried, holding his hands near her heart. They were warm between her hands; she closed her eyes with tears trailing down her crimson cheeks. She kissed his hands, praying that it wasn't a dream. It was tiring to live in her dream world; she wanted to live out of it. Please let it be in her reality that he was there beside her and that she will live a happily-ever-after with him. If only she could make a deal with dream and reality, she would. She would tell them that if it was a dream, she would not want to wake up. And if it was a reality, she would not want to sleep anymore, scared that he will be gone out of her life eternally._

_She was like a child praying at night; with her eyes shut, he wanted to kiss her. What could she be praying for? He controlled himself to kiss her, so it was not a dream after all. She was really beside him, holding his hands with hers. It was a beautiful memory he would always cherish, would always recall over and over. When her eyes opened, he freed his hands, wrapping his arms around her, bringing her so close to him. So close that he didn't allow a gust of wind to come between them. His hand caressed her back; his other hand brushed her hair with his fingers, feeling her delicate body with his. It was all he wanted, for now._

_A dream couldn't do what he did; she was surprised when he embraced her. She couldn't breathe, yet why did she like the feeling of being near him? It felt like she was covered and safe in his arms, it felt so amazing. Then he let go of his embrace, staring at her flushed face. Her cheeks were hot, so it must have the color of cherries by now. She brought her hands to his face, as if trying to find a fault but of course she didn't find any._

_What must he say? His hands were on her arms, holding her so that she won't fall. If she would fall let it only be on him. She was touching his face, he felt like young again – being with his crush. Would she slap him if he kissed her? 'I-I'_

_Her eyes widened. What could it be that he wanted to say? All she can do was encourage him to go on, looking at him under her lashes._

_He cleared his throat and stood up slowly, 'I-I want to show you something.' He was so stupid, how can the words stuck in his throat? There was no way that he would back out now! What a coward!_

_Show her something? He was holding her hands; she stood up as well while nodding her head. His friend was about to speak, then he raised his hand to stop him. They walked away, climbed the stairs up all the while holding hands? She bit her lower lip; she can't remember walking with him that way. It felt so fluttering; they stopped at the master's bedroom's door. She gulped then looked at him, hesitation and confusion they were visible in her eyes. Why would he take her in his room? Could it be that? Her eyes widened, he might have noticed her nervousness so he gave her a genuine smile. If it's Rei then, it would be okay. Right? She trusted and loved him anyway. Cold sweats dropped, her hands became chilled too. It was as if the room's temperature fell to a freezing point. But how come when the air-conditioning system wasn't even switched on yet? Her heart started to race even faster, she was dead anxious! She almost jumped when he closed the door behind him, would it really happen right now? He combed his hair and went to the right side of the room; he opened a closet and asked her to come in. Inside the closet? Seriously? It was dark so she could not see what was inside. They walked for about a few seconds inside the closet, he assisted her on jumping out of it and then it was no longer dark. When her eyes realized where they were, her lips parted. Was she dreaming? No way! Her eyes blinked thrice, she could not believe what she was seeing; the night sky was so beautiful. The stars were shining together with the moon. It was a room to watch the stars? It was like a glass room, with a beautiful bed in the middle. He lied on the bed, reaching out his hand on her, telling her to lay with him. Star gazing with the one you love? She would not let the moment pass, it was so romantic! Slowly, she laid herself beside him. Did he know that she has been wishing for that to happen? She smiled and moved closer to him, resting his head on his chest. It was not in an apartment in Paris, not in Africa, not on her new house, not anywhere else. A home is place where you feel a taste of joy, where you feel safe and alive. And with him by her side? That was her home, she finally found it._

_He runs his fingers through her hair, kissing her head from time to time. 'The second brightest star, do you know anything about it?'_

_The stars? Oh, wait. Would he test her astronomic side? No, not now. She hasn't researched about the stars lately, not lately, but it was not her priority now. 'Second brightest star?' She shook her head._

'_She's every man's dream, an ideal lady for every gentleman. She's beautiful, humble, kind-hearted, naïve, patient, soft spoken,' he paused 'she's perfect-'_

_She was certain that he was talking about stars, but now? Not really. 'I don't really get what you're saying, the star could be beautiful but not smart and kind-hearted-' really? He was describing the star to her as if it were a human. What was he up to?_

_He sat up, 'I'm talking about you.' She sat up too, he smiled timidly._

_What was with his smile all of a sudden? And her? He was talking about her? 'Wait-what?' She was really clueless. 'Y-you were talking about the star, and now you're talking about-' those words describe her? Really? 'me?' She blushed while saying the last word, she felt so warm as if she has a fever._

'_The brightest star already has a name so I chose to name the second one after you.' He looked up in the night sky, 'so that every time I would look up I would remember you when I'm lonely at night.'_

'_The second brightest? You named it-' her eyes were really wide with surprise; she covered her mouth with her hands._

'_Not exactly your name, the star's name is The Dreamer because you always dream.' Tears were back, she wiped them. 'Hey, would you want to name it Aya instead? I-I could um hey I-'_

_She shook her head continuously, 'no. The name is-is beautiful,' she looked at him with the night skies' light 't-thank you.' _

_Now is the moment, he must say what he must have said long time ago. 'Aya?' She smiled at him with tears in her eyes, 'I-'_

_I? What was next to that? Would he finally say those three words to her? Those three words she has longed to hear? She has begged and prayed for him to say? 'Yes?'_

'_I-I-I'm sorry for what happened in the past. I'm sorry I've caused too much pain in your life, I've been so stupid and insensitive and mean. It was all my fault so I'm really really sorry, I've learned my lessons the hard way. I wish I-could-I-could-um-uh make it, make it up to you. Please, forgive me.' He said them in a fast way, as if someone was about to shoot him so he must say his last words._

'_I-I do, I mean I-uh forgive you.' She nodded then forced a smile, 'it's all in the past now. Don't worry about it.' She wiped her tears, 'you know it wasn't your entire your fault, actually. It was also my fault, so don't put all the blame on yourself. I'm sorry too. And you don't have to feel guilty-' she stood up although she felt so weak. She turned around, looking at the beautiful but dark horizon. She focused her eyes on the moon's reflection on the lake. She couldn't face him, 'I've been so lonely without you. I was close to dying.' She recalled her past, 'it was horrible.' She didn't want to live without him again. 'Every second of my life, I wished for this to happen. I've been praying to meet you again, I don't care if you-you don't l-love me.' She bit her lower lip. 'All I wanted is to be with you, you're my greatest dream. I just wanted to be with you again, just give our relationship a chance. I would do anything for-for' she breathed in and out 'you-'_

_He knew that she loves him; she must know that he feels the same way. He walked behind her, wrapping his arms around her as their shadows become one. He closed his eyes, trying to find the courage to say what he wanted to say. 'I felt the same way. I've been so lost and lonely without you. I thought I was already dead, I can't live without you too. The nights were the worst, I always imagine you beside me-'_

_Tears fell down her cheeks, they glimmer in the night like crystals. 'I always dream of you-'_

'_I do too.' He nodded, 'I do too, I always do-' he tightened his embrace; she was so soft, smooth and womanly. Her smell was enchanting; it was like she was the goddess of beauty, wisdom and charming scent. He smelled her even more; it filled his nose – his senses._

'_I want to be with you again, would you come back to me? To start again?' She touched his hands, 'please?' Did she say it to herself? Did it sound so crazy of her to say? Pleading for him?_

_Start again? Of course, that was what he wanted to ask too. She just said it before he could even do so. 'Yes.' He buried his face through her smooth and silky hair._

_He was so near her, although she was uncomfortable she allowed him to be that close to her. 'I love you, Rei.'_

_He smiled, she still loved her. After everything that happened, he cried inwardly. 'I know.'_

_She sobbed lightly, it was not the reply she wanted to hear, but that was enough for now. 'I know?' She repeated. 'When I heard you say that if it's meant to be, it's meant to be – I hold on to that.' A smile escaped her sad expression, 'and you were right. I've always believed in y-'_

_He twisted her so he that could see her face, her beautiful brown eyes widened because of his hasty action. 'We're meant to be.' She nodded, he wandered his eyes from her beautiful brown eyes to her small nose to her crimson cheeks and luscious lips. Oh, please he has tried so hard to control himself. 'May I do the honor to kiss you?' Their eyes met, locked for about a few seconds. He gulped. Her lips parted. Embarrassed, she looked down to evade from his gaze. What he said was inappropriate, right? Why did he ask that? He wanted to hit his own head very hard. He shook and scratched his head, 'I don't-um mean it. I-uh just-um forget it. Yeah? Yeah. Forget it.' He continued to nod while smiling sheepishly._

_Forget it? Really? Seriously? Don't mean it? 'O-okay. Y-you don't mean it? I understand. What you said a while ago, could it be that you also do not mean them? Are-are y-you playing games with me?' _

_He shook his head, 'g-games? No, d-don't say that.' Now what? 'I-I'm not playing games with you. Look, here's the real thing. I may have loved a woman before you, she was my first love and I couldn't change that. Do you know what you are to me?' He leaned in closer to her, cupping her face. 'You are my true love.' Their faces were only an inch apart, then she pulled back. What?_

_True love? Does that mean that he loves her? She gulped. 'R-really?' Really? She could not believe it, 'wait.' Where's the comfort room? She shook her head then reached for a pillow above the bed, 'I'm your true love?' She needed to be sure about what she has heard, 'I am your true love?' She questioned him as if asking a three year old boy. When he nodded, her knees became weak, her heart pounding off her chest, her cheeks burning – oh, gee. True love? Really? Really? Seriously? She was running out of breath, she kneeled on the bed then buried her face on the pillow to scream with her happy and crazy cries. True love, that's incredible for him to say that! It was unexpected, what a pleasant surprise!_

_He stood there for a moment, watching her screaming her heart out on the pillow. Could she just take it out on him, not on the pillow? What was going on with her? What was she doing? Was she crazy? He just said that she was his true love, what was wrong? 'H-hey?'_

_After calming herself, she stood up and tried to be composed as if nothing happened. She held the pillow with her, 'I'm y-your true l-love?' He nodded the second time as a reply for the question, she was about to scream again on the pillow, but he took it from her._

'_What's going on?' He threw the pillow above the bed, 'are you okay? Could you calm down?'_

_True love? She couldn't get over that shocking revelation! She inhaled and exhaled, 'I'm j-just happy.'_

_He pinched her nose, she flinched from it. 'You're kinda weird.' Biting his lower lip, he asked 'do you know that?'_

_She lowered her gaze, 'I know, but still you love me-'she winked an eye s if they were really good friends._

'_Did I say that?' He pretended to be innocent, not knowing anything._

_She pouted her lips, 'no. Not really, but you said that I'm your true love therefore-wait-are you just teasing me?' He chuckled, she sighed. He was just teasing her! She knew it! 'I might as well just go-'_

_He reached for her, she was about to enter the closet. 'Wait up-'_

_Her one foot was already inside the closet, how swift of her. 'What?'_

_He carried her out of it, then brought her to the bed. 'Will you just stay for the night? Sleep together?' She arched a brow, 'when I said sleep together, it's not what you think-'_

'_What was I thinking?' Her eyes narrowed on him, examining his expression._

'_You know just-um stay-um beside me till the morning comes, just sleep beside me without doing anything that will make you feel uncomfortable. I-I won't do what I did before, you know. I just want to feel you beside me, that's all – promise. We will just lay here on the bed side by side then watch the stars all night and talk – what do you say?'_

'_You sound so defensive-' she gave him a soft smile. He shrugged in front of her, 'no kissing?' She inquired._

_He thought for a while, no kissing? He wrinkled his nose then heaved out a sigh. 'Strictly no kissing, of course! Just teasing and-' she was lying on the bed so he went beside her to tickle her. 'Tickling!'_

_Tickling? Oh, no! She shook her head, tried to escape from him. She laughed when he caught her and started to tickle her, 'Rei! Rei? S-stop it! I'm really ticklish-haha-please-uh stop it. I'm really-haha-ticklish I could die-haha. Oh, haha. Please, what-haha-do you-haha want?' She was catching her breath as if she ran on a marathon race, 'you're so mean.' Her face was all flushed, but she was smiling to him. 'You're not ticklish, how can I get back at you?' Her hand was slowly reaching for the pillow, he looked up and it was time for her to hit him hard! 'This is my revenge!' She hit him for like twenty times, his face, stomach, shoulder part and for the finale she kicked him out of the bed. A loud sound echoed from his fall. Served him right! When he wasn't standing up, she sat up. 'Rei?' She crawled and looked for him at the edge of the bed. 'Rei? Giving up already?' He didn't answer. 'Does that mean I won?' He was a bit pale as if he was beaten by a black belter when she found him on the floor. 'I didn't know that I am that strong, where did I hurt you?' She called his name once again._

'_You-you hit it,' he narrowed his eyes on her._

_It? What did she hit? 'Are you okay?' By the look on his face, he didn't look fine._

_He slapped his forehead. 'When you kicked me out, it's painful – very painful, you know.'_

_Oh, yes when she kicked him. 'You started it,' she said as if they were kids hanging out in a play ground. She was so fired up to get back at him, she must apologize. 'I'm sorry, should I get a cold compress or hot compress to put there?' her eyes were filled with concern and regret. _

_He shook his head. 'Hot or cold compress? No, no thanks. I'm okay.' _

_She felt sad that he rejected her offer. 'I shouldn't have kicked you, was I really that strong?' She couldn't believe it for she was thin and small compared to his strong and manly frame. It was unthinkable for her to hurt him, 'let me see-'_

'_I said it's okay. It's okay-' he gestured a hand so she would stop worrying. She shook her head, 'it's really okay.'_

'_No, it's not okay.' She insisted. 'You look pale,' in fact, very pale. 'The blood in your face was gone. You don't look well. Um-let me see, there might be a blood clot or worse' she bit her fingernails out of worry. 'My kick was really powerful that it caused your bones to-' she gasped. 'Where's the light's switch?'_

'_You're exaggerating,' he closed his eyes for a moment. 'Just give me a minute and I'll be okay. You hit it big time so it would be normal for it to be aching now.'_

'_Oh, wait. Did you mean that kind of thing was the one I hit?' She wanted to faint, 'so that's why it hurt so bad?' She slapped her head. 'Are you sure? You don't want to go to a hospital to have it checked-' she bit her lower lip._

'_No, it's not necessary. You just hit it, but I'll be okay.' He opened his eyes, found her looking at him. 'I'm okay.'_

_They laughed at each other, she blushed. 'I won't do that again, I'm sorry, I'm careless-'_

'_Now that I'm okay-' he rotated his wrists, moved his head left ad right. 'Here's my revenge as well,' he reached his hands to tickle her that she also fell on the floor. She tried to reach for a pillow, but she couldn't get away from his strong hold. 'Who's giving up now?'_

_She was crying because of laughing, 'oh, please-haha. You won-haha!'_

_They sat on the floor, catching their breaths. He looked at her then smiled, 'you're so beautiful.'_

_Beautiful? With her hair messed up? She shook her head. 'Whatever. You're more beautiful than me.' She sighed, 'so, really? You're not ticklish anywhere? That's impossible. How can I defeat you? There should be something where I could. Oh, yeah. I could kick you again, but then I promised that I won't. Okay,' she nodded 'I'm doomed.'_

'_There is,' he said in a low and husky voice as if he was drunk. He pointed at his chest, near his heart. 'Right here. You won my heart.'_

_She stamped her feet, holding her stomach to laugh. 'I didn't know you were like me now-haha.'_

_He scratched the back of his neck, then watched her laughing form. She looked so desirable to him. 'Come on, I'm being serious here.'_

_Serious? Who was serious about being peachy? 'I'm sorry, I'm just overwhelmed – I couldn't believe this. Is that you? You are an impostor! I knew it!' She laughed then stopped when she realized he was really serious. She let out a fake cough. Oh, no. She has gone too far, right? Did she hurt his feelings? Ugh. He might transform into a violent Rei! When she looked back at him, his eyes were dreamy and calm. He was silent, contemplating things on his own. 'I loved you first.' She started, 'I-I confessed first.' She bragged with her chin up. 'I will love you endlessly!' And it's a fact! 'I've braved a hundred storms for you.' She smiled, 'I did everything for you. I love you more than you love me, more than I love myself. You're my greatest dream. You've won not just my heart, but all of my senses. Honestly.'_

_He smiled, senses? 'Explain the senses, I'm curious about how is that possible?' He tried to be as innocent as he can be._

_Oh, snap! Why did she even tell the senses? She wanted to make him feel better. 'Oh, it's self-explanatory-'_

'_Tell me, please?' He gave her a puppy-eyed look, she sighed. Did he just convince her?_

'_Okay, but don't laugh.' She cleared her throat and moved a little distance away from him. 'You've won my senses.' She uttered as if it was a title of a poem, 'Sense of eyesight, because you're the only one I want to see.' It sounded so funny in her ears, the way she said that. 'Sense of smell,' she thought of his ocean scent. 'Because when I think of the ocean I also think of you-your smell is captivating and soothing,' she glanced at him, he was serious. Thank goodness, he wasn't teasing her so she decided to go on. She proceeded, this time serious as well. 'Sense of taste?' Taste? What taste? She couldn't say that she remembered how he tasted, 'you're a Chef so I remember how your cooking tasted.' She blushed. 'And your dishes are delicious, yeah.' She nodded, 'sense of hearing, because your voice kept resounding inside my head. You have a very beautiful and manly voice.' She glanced for the second time, he was still serious. 'And sense of touch!' What about touch? 'Y-you um I-'_

'_What about it?' His eyes searched for hers, 'what about touch?'_

'_Well, you see-um' why did she even say the senses? Ugh! It was too late to change the topic. 'You know,' she looked at him. 'Are you teasing me?' He shook his head, 'well-um' she stared in the skies because his face was distracting her. 'My first will always be my last, there should only be one person who could-um-who-could-' again the surrounding became cold, was it winter already? She struggled for the right words to say._

'_I see.' His smile reached his expressive eyes, 'I know exactly what you mean.'_

_She gasped, 'you are teasing me after all. You're mean.'_

'_I'm mean,' he nodded then moved her closer to him 'yet you love me.' He savored her smell, 'you know what you smell like?'_

_She pretended not to know what she smelled like; she wanted to know how she smells for him. 'No. What?'_

'_Four Seasons.'_

_Four seasons? She pouted her lips like a spoiled little girl, 'four seasons? I believe it doesn't smell good, with guava in it? No way. Do I smell like that to you? That's not a compliment-' She reminded him while shaking her head. He brought her even closer to him; her back was next to his chest. They were sitting on the floor facing the glass walls; looking through it they can see the quiet man-made lake. The moon's reflection can also be seen, it was the perfect setting for a couple in love._

'_It's not the juice, I meant the four seasons. Winter, spring, summer and fall.' He rested his head on top of her head as if crushing her beneath. 'I'm not through speaking yet, why do you always cut me?' He asked in a teasing voice. 'Did you know that your smell changes from season to season?'_

_Another shake, 'impossible, I have the same scent since middle school!'_

_His eyebrows grew in a line, 'you have a body smell of your own.'_

_That sounds scary, what kind of smell that was? Her eyes widened, 'I do? But you know I-'_

'_In winter, you smell like snow – so pure and soft. In Spring, you smell like fresh water and flowers in bloom, and dew drops-'_

'_I-' she chuckled when he stopped her from speaking._

'_I'm not through yet,' he smelled her hair as if recalling the seasons. 'In summer, you smell like ice cream for it's delicious and sweet. Sometimes you smell like summer heat, hot and melting.'_

'_Could it be because of what I eat?' She concluded, 'I always eat ice cream, so I smell like ice cream in sum-'_

'_And in fall, you smell like the wind-'_

'_Fall? I smell like the wind? I don't see a connection, somehow-'_

_He tightened his hold from her, 'because I'm not through yet, you smell like the wind in fall where it's powerful then your smell becomes a hot chocolate with marshmallows in fall, because your smell is filling and warming.'_

_Winter, spring, summer and fall? 'Four seasons?' He repeated, they smiled. 'That's new.'_

'_Here's the newest though,' he smiled wider even if she couldn't see it because her back was facing him. He leaned closer to her, his warm breath at the back of her neck; she jumped a little perhaps she was tickled by it. He whispered her name to her ear, slowly but with full of passion, love, emotions and longing, 'Aya?' she hummed a song. _

_His heart beat, she could feel it barely on her back. It felt so good, knowing that it was beating for her. And his strong arms around her, it made her feel so secure. She wanted to be with him that way forever._

_He kissed the back of her ear, his blood were rushing, his heart pumping. Now is the right time, 'I love you.'_

_She stopped humming, covered her mouth with her shaking hands. Did she just dream that? It was another shocking revelation! She might be insane! He said those three-letter-words! For real? She gulped, everything slowed down. The only thing that was fast was her heart beat, she turned to face him. 'What did you say?'_

'_Did I say something bad?' He was confused by her unexplainable expression. Was it shock or madness? He noticed the tears hauling down her crimson cheeks._

_She shook her head, 'I just wanted to hear what you said, I wanted to be sure.' She didn't look away; she stared into his eyes wanting him to say it again. 'Say it again.' She commanded more than pleaded. _

_A bit taken aback, he said 'I love you.' He gulped._

_She smiled, 'say it again.'_

_He became more confused. 'I love you.'_

'_So, I am not dreaming?' She cupped his face, 'say it again.'_

'_I love you.'_

'_That's the fourth time,' she wiped her tears then embraced him, she was kneeling before him. 'I love you too.' She pulled herself away then looked at the closet doorway, 'I want to go downstairs-' He asked why, 'I'm going to get my rings.'_

_He nodded, 'I'll get mine too.'_

_They met at the living area; she embraced herself while looking over her bag. She glanced at the fireplace. '.'_

_It was a cold night, 'Would you like me to light the fire?'_

_She smiled as a reply to him; she found her rings inside a pouch. 'Yes, please.'_

_He took it from her, 'let me-'_

_She watched him wore the rings to her finger, 'I love you.'_

'_I love you too.' He smiled then kissed her forehead. He lighted the fireplace, the room warmed up a little bit because of it._

_They sat side by side in front of it; she asked, 'since when? Since when did you start to feel the same way?'_

'_I realized that I love you when it was too late and all I can do is to wait for you.' He confessed everything._

_She wiped her tears, 'I wrote to you. Why didn't you write back?'_

_She wrote to him? 'I left our house, you might have sent it when I was no longer living there. I saw you once in Paris.'_

_Paris? 'You saw me in Paris? When? Why didn't you call me?'_

_His face became sad. 'You were with someone and you were carrying a baby, I felt so ruined and I thought you were having a family of your own and has forgotten about me-'_

'_With someone? A baby?' She blinked her eyes, 'where exactly in Paris is that?'_

'_Hotel Meurice's restaurant, my uncle's a Chef there.'_

_Hotel Meurice? She covered her mouth, 'Chef? Wait-uh-um, you don't mean Iron Chef? Could it be that you're that guy?'_

_He looked at her, 'that guy?'_

_She nodded, 'the one who talked to my cousin about my dreams? Making my-my dreams come true?'_

'_Yes,' he nodded. 'That would be me.'_

_She embraced him, 'you should've talked to me that time! Oh, you! We had a lot of chance to be together, didn't you know that?' She freed him, 'why were you in Paris?'_

'_My uncle's a Chef-'_

'_Yes, the Iron Chef.' She nodded, laughed at the thought that Iron Chef was match-making her to Rei! 'Did you know that your uncle is building you up on me? He wanted me to date you.'_

_He smiled, 'yes. He was building you up to me too, I didn't know it was you. I never asked because I wasn't interested, well-I-I never knew it was you.'_

'_I don't know either that it was you.' They embraced each other; then she laid her head on his lap watching the burning fire before them. 'I told you once that one's love is like a fire, either it will blaze or it will die.' She looked up to him, as if she was about to draw him. 'My love never died.' He cradled her in his arms like a baby, her eyes were shutting, she felt so sleepy but she didn't want to sleep. She wanted to stay awake forever!_

_He knew she was just controlling herself not to sleep; her eyes were obvious that they wanted to drive off to dreamland. 'I'll just be here, don't worry. I'll be here when you wake up.'_

_She smiled, 'promise?' She reached out her pinky, 'pinky swear?'_

_His eyebrow arched on her, he nodded then made a pinky promise with her. 'Good night, The Dreamer!'_

_Her eyes were shutting down; she kept them open for a few seconds. Raised herself up to him, she grabbed his neck to kiss his lips. Their lips were about to meet when she fell asleep like an angel who just did a lot of tasks._

_That was close, he snapped. And she even initiated the kiss! If only she was still awake, it could've happened. He has longed and starved for her kiss! Why would fate forbid her kiss? He shook his head and smiled, she wouldn't be mad if he kissed her right? He ahs waited long enough, controlled himself so hard not to kiss her. Looking at her sleeping form, she was like snow white. So pale, her cheeks were crimson, her lips have the same color. Her lips, they were soft and sweet as he remembered. How can he be tempted to kiss this innocent young lady, no she weren't young anymore. She was more of a grown up now, physically – would it be a sin to be tempted to kiss her? And then give in to the temptation? His lips was about to meet hers, when someone opened the door slowly. A figure appeared on the front door. An unexpected visitor? He uttered an oath; he was close to kissing her! Oh, please. Not now. Whoever that was, it might be his friend. It will just be a peck, he was about to continue where she left off when that someone spoke._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>It's not the ending yet, they will get married, have kids and if it's okay with you I would like to write about their old-age. I changed my mind, maybe just middle-aged years. How about that? When their babies grow up and find their loved ones? LOL! Whatever. For now, I'll write about the ending, I'll stick to that! So, for the twins! I re-checked the names you guys have suggested before!

**dyalicious: **Sei / Sara / Irie / Aira

**angeLsapphire:** Kisa and Kira / Ash Sayuri / Himemiya

**luckyclover15:** Yume / Kei / Yuki

Here's the thing, I'll choose the best name that suits the twins and then the rest I will give them to the other baby's name. Like Mami and Yuuya's daughter, Amie and Kazuki's daughter – something like that! I feel so excited, that I'm spilling everything out! Ugh! Honestly, before I wrote this chapter I already started writing about their kids' lives! LOL! Be ready to meet them, I mean it's not an essential chapter, but it would be cool if you would read them. I would post it after the ending so it would be like a bonus chapter! Till then!

**P.S. **It has been an honor to write for you guys! I will always be writing! Yhey! Thank you so much for all the support! Wait for the ending, okay? And your suggestions, I'm willing to hear them if you have one! *winks*


	48. The Dreamer: From Prep to Prop

**Disclaimer: **All the creative rights belong to Mihona Fuji!

**Author's Note: **ihola! This is an early update, don't you guys think? *toast* So, what do I have to say? This one would not be the last chapter; I always say this but please understand. I was trying so hard to fast-forward everything, but I couldn't just do that. Please, give me more time - I beg of your patience. *cute puppy's pleading eyes* It was difficult, especially whenever my mind would tell me what to write? They were all inside my head; I can't choose what to write so I sometimes become crazy fighting over with myself! Which is weird, right?

Moving on, for today's chapter you'll be reading on some flash backs which happened in the manga! *winks* I scanned my SG manga and found the conversations, so I wrote them down for this update! What's PREP, what's PROP? Read on! Enjoy! *waves*

One more thing, I've been so addicted to the song Can't Help Falling In Love – Ingrid Michaelson's version so I included the lyrics here. At the latter part, I suggest you listen to it while reading. I'm so addicted to that rendition, it sounded so divine! Honestly, go reading now. *rests*

* * *

><p><strong>Camryholicz:<strong> Your suggestion, oh no! I forgot yours? *shakes* I beg for your forgiveness, I apologize – I looked for the suggestions over and over. I didn't mean to not include your suggestion, believe me. I also didn't find dyalicious' suggestion but since we're connected in twitter, I asked for her suggestion there. *crosses her heart* Tell me, what was your suggestion! Tell me! Please? We have a total of more than eight babies there – I need your suggestion! *pouts* Tell me, okay?

Thank you for loving it! *claps* About the kiss, it'll happen right on this chapter! *winks* Yes, and he will always say that! Of course, there would be a bonus story about their kids! Haha. Tune in for that! Yhey! There's only one way to find out, by reading them-uh well not on this chapter though but soon! Thank you as well, for the reviews! Yes, yes I will write a happy ending! *thumbs up* *smiles*

**angeLsapphire: **Thank you! *sniffs* Well, yes it was because of that! *check* Oh, I'm happy that you're surprised – it's a credit! *nods* Yhey! Cheers to that! I'm glad to have inspired you with your writing! Cool! *thumbs up*

Wedding, oh I'm so excited for that! Her new dream wedding would happen, it lies on the hands of someone – guess who? Anyway, you'll read about that on this chapter! What, oh-read-over-and-over, it's so sweet. So don't you could re-read the story? Thank you! I appreciate that! *teary eyed* *sniffs* No, you too you made my September just the same! And yes, advance happy birthday to us! Yhey! *smiles*

**dyalicious: **It's okay, it's never too late for anything. *smiles* Thanks for finding it sweet, yhey! *dances* Absolutely, I will names to their babies as well. You'll see them on the bonus story! *winks* I appreciate your understanding; just give me more time so I could finish the story. Hehe. I wish you're doing great in college. Of course, happy birthday to us all! May we all have blessings and joyful year! *claps to pray*

**BSITjapan: **Great to know! *thumbs up* Woah, that's too much. Reading over and over and never get tired, thank you! *sniffs* About the kiss, it will happen right on this chapter so you won't be disappointed this time! Thanks, just give me more time – I'll write a happy ending! Aria, Ariane, Saya or Kei – noted. Thanks! *smiles*

* * *

><p><em><strong>"The Dreamer: From Prep to Prop"<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Prep (Preparations)**_

_**21**__**st**__** of June, Friday**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Cool, subtle and husky. It was the kind of voice women would love to listen to every night, it might have changed a bit through the years, but he knew exactly whom it belonged to. That voice belonged to someone so close to his precious princess, someone who has used to be close to him as well – Yuuya. Why was he there at his house? Showing up in a not-so-good timing, there were questions rumbling inside his head. Could it be that he came there to take her from him the second time? He would not allow it, come hell or high water he won't! Or should it be because of something else? Then, for what reason? While he was talking with her a while ago, she never mentioned her best friend to him. So, really - why? Did those two stop being best friends? That's impossible. Real impossible. What's more impossible is that none of his questions would be answered unless he asks them straight to him, right?_

_Rei called on his name. It wasn't a query; he cleared his throat, gently carried Aya to the lounge and laid her there as if she was a new born baby that she needed to be handled with utmost care. He tucked the strands of hair behind her ear, wished her a good night and stride close to his friend still looking at her sleeping form. After a moment of silence, he heard his friend sighed. When he looked at him for the first time after two years, his eyes were lacking its usual brightness. His eyes used to be cheerful and bright, he thought, but now? They were nowhere to be found. His friend was staring at Aya's sleeping form with distress and haunting emotions, they were inflicted through his eyes. They say that eyes were the gateway through one's soul and feelings, right? What's with that look? He knew he loved her, but how can he look at her that way in front of him? It made him feel uncomfortable, he might have read his mind so he asked him to come outside and talk. Talk? Talk about what? The past? Okay. Talking would be better than living in silence. He followed his friend, he was walking past the balcony, down the stairs to the gates, a few more meters and they would be near his car. Was his friend long been at his house? Was he just waiting outside? He never heard his arrival earlier; he might have been so focused with Aya that she was the only person his ears could hear. Don't blame him, he hasn't seen her for years and he was dying for that moment!_

_When Yuuya stopped walking, he stopped too, watching his indecisive expression. His friend's next action was unexpected, he didn't see it coming because it was dark and his mind was wavering as well. His right fist crash landed right on his left eye, nice blow! That is, if he was fighting for his life inside a boxing match! Since he didn't anticipate for it, he was knocked down on the ground; he ignored the pain, stood up then asked, 'okay. Easy.' Raising his hands in the air as if surrendering to the cops, he tried to connect with his how should he call him? Ex-best friend? Whatever. 'I-I deserve that, you should've given that to me years ago. So, if there's more-' he looked down the ground, waiting for another punch from him. _

_Instead of repeating his violence, Yuuya shook his head 'I heard you.' Or should he say that he has heard more than he must? That laugh, it was as if she was living in a world uninhabited by grief, but only pure bliss. He has never heard her laugh for a long time, it has been a while. He missed that so bad – so much._

_Heard him? Heard what? Rei's eyes questioned him, 'heard what?'_

_Yuuya has been outside even before that joyous laugh, he even met his old friend whom he used to study with in middle school._

"_**B-bro?" His old friend rubbed his chin then joked around. "I thought you were dead, jeez. It is you? Yuuya? Is it really you?"**_

"_**What are you doing here?" Yuuya asked, but his attention was not entirely focused on his friend. He was listening to the voices coming from the house. Rei and Aya, he spoke their names inside his head with pain coming from his heart.**_

"_**I should ask you the same thing-uh, you know." His friend glanced at his watch, "I don't understand a thing of what's happening here. I'm going crazy, you know?" Based on his friend's illustration, he looked really confused and exhausted. "I've been here all day, I need some rest-" he scratched his head, sighed then looked back at him. "But it's nice to see you again," he nodded then gave his old friend a manly tap. "Ja ne!" **_

_**Yuuya bowed, watching him leave. Before his friend was out of sight he gave him a salute, he forced a smile for him. Now what? Aya, right? He was there for her, but what for? To know if she was really okay? There's no doubt about that, he wanted to slap himself. She has long been remembering everything - that answered it! Still, he wanted to see her and make his final wave? No, that sounds childish. He could just call her if he wanted to go back to Paris, but something's telling him that he wouldn't just go back to Paris, he wanted to stay there for good. At the doorstep, he was itching to twist the knob. He withdrew and decided to think of what to say. Should he enter the house without permission? Should he leave? He sat on the rug, like his old friend, he was baffled and drained. How can he not? He has been searching for Aya all day, trying to reach her phone. Only when Aya's personal nurse spoke did he learn about her recovery. She showed Aya's drafts and confessed to him that Aya has restored her memory a long time ago. At first he was mad, but why must he be mad at her? He has no right to be; besides she met an accident because of him after all. Even if they were best of friends, he shouldn't be angry at her. Then does that mean he must be happy? Guess he should be. Although what he really wanted for her was to create a new set of memories, erasing the past, putting them behind, burying them in the solid ground, throwing them underneath the ocean or whatever just forget the past that was what he meant. His heart stopped when he heard a giggle, that soft voice it was too cute and pleasing to his ears, yet it was painful that it exist only for another man – for Rei. You heard that right! Rei was the one owning that house which was located near a man-made lake. Why don't we just call it the lake house?**_

_**How did he know that she was with Rei? Here's the story: Aya's personal nurse knew where her patient was going so she let her go. When the driver came back at the mansion without Aya, she knew she would be just be at the house near the lake so she wasn't really worried besides her memory was restored a long time ago. Then Yuuya called, checking up on Aya, her personal nurse told him where her patient was, not explaining about her recovery for a reason. He became seriously worried that he went to that house, but Aya wasn't there so he grew even crazier. To add up that she wasn't answering her calls, next she was out of coverage area! What must he do, right? After hours of searching, the nurse told him everything, perhaps she felt sorry for him. He wanted to curse Aya's personal nurse for not telling him the truth, but then he realized he was a gentleman so he didn't do a thing that he can't take back. The nurse also spilled that the house belonged to a Chef/Restaurateur named Rei Otohata, his heart felt like crushed, stoned to death. With that, he rushed his way back to the house. When he arrived, he saw two cars parked. He was sure one belonged to him, but the other? Not so sure. He only learned that it belonged to his old friend when he entered through the gates. That pretty much tells all the story, right? So, now he was there sitting at the rug. Still contemplating when he would reveal his presence.**_

"_**Rei! Rei? S-stop it! I'm really ticklish-haha-please-uh stop it. I'm really-haha-ticklish I could die-haha. Oh, haha. Please, what-haha-do you-haha want?" **_

_Enough of the flashbacks, shall we move on? Granted. So, Yuuya only made his entrance when everything was quiet. 'You-you told her that you love her.' Yuuya smiled, it was the first time Rei saw him smile since he barged in his house. It was all too painful for him, but he must let her go. She found him; he found her – destiny brought them together, obviously it would be the end of him. It would be her much awaited happily-ever-after and he was enthusiastic about it! He only wanted her to be happy, hearing Rei say those three words? He was sure, Aya was more than happy. Then why did he punch Rei if he was happy?_

_Rei recalled how he struggled to say those three words to her, scratching his head and a bit distant, he nodded. 'I did, I told her that I love her.'_

_Yuuya smiled wider, 'that's all I wanted to hear, I wanted to make sure that you do.' He twisted his heel, threw his car keys up then caught in a flash. Walking to his car, he thought of her. How he wanted to say good bye, but she was already asleep. Suddenly he felt sleepy too; he hopped inside his car then saluted his friend. 'I guess my work here is done, I'll go ahead.'_

_Go ahead? That's it? Rei stopped him by pulling the door from him, 'wait.'_

_Slightly surprised, Yuuya raised his eyebrows. 'What?'_

_Yeah, what? Why did he stop him? 'Where are you going?' No, that's not what he wanted to ask._

'_Wherever home is,' he gave him a genuine smile, extending his right hand out 'friends?'_

_Wherever home is? Where is his home, by the way? And friends? Rei shook his head, for old time's sake come on! 'Best of friends,' he gave his friend a manly hug. 'And-'_

_Yuuya loosened from the hug, 'and?'_

_He must ask for his help. 'I want to make Aya happy.'_

'_Surely, you would-uh there's no doubt that you would.' Yuuya kept on nodding his head, 'in fact, you already did just by saying that you love her.' He tapped his friend's shoulder, 'you never know but she's different-'_

_Rei placed his hands under his pocket, 'no. I mean yes, I know that she's different and I want to make her the happiest by making all of her dreams come true. I need to make up for the lost time – for everything that I've caused her. I-'_

_It was surprising, unbelievable, and touching to hear the ice-prince say such things. Could the world be ending tonight? He joked around inwardly, 'good to know. I wish you all the best, believe me-'_

'_Yuuya, I need your help on this. Please help me, I'm begging you.' Really, his expression begged for help. It was shocking and melting how he naturally asked that way._

_He was begging, for Aya's sake – he couldn't say no! Or could he? Glancing on him, his mind wafted away. The kind of friendship that they once had flashed before him, like he was scanning his gallery._

"_**She's really cute!" The blonde guy Yuuya, exclaimed, admiring Ran who was running at the time, calling out on her cute friends.**_

_**With Rei's usual cold look, not revealing any feelings reminded him. "Not cute, dangerous!"**_

_The memories where they used to be very good friends – the best of friends actually! Carefree and just living their lives the way they wanted._

_**After talking with the dark-haired lass, Rei turned to his best friend. "Yuuya! We still have an hour left of filming. Plus," he paused then reminded him, "don't forget the interview."**_

_**Yuuya screamed, "ah!" Like a kid, having tantrums and childish expressions he laid on the ground punching it four times with his right fist. "Why is it like this! I haven't had time to hang out with Ran! Cancel the interview!"**_

_**Rei's sweat dropped, as expected from his childish best friend. What can he do? "You're the one who agreed…"**_

_**The queen of Gals, Ran Kotubuki talked to the two guys suggesting, "Ah! How about going to the beach with us on Sunday? The more the merrier!"**_

_**Yuuya's eyes sparkled with interest, "Really! I'll go for sure!"**_

_**Ran waved her hand, all the while smiling "Then, I'll give you guys a call when we decide on the meeting time! Bye-e-e!"**_

_**Yuuya, still on his dreamy mode waved good bye to Ran, agreeing too. "Okay! Bye! Bye!" When she was gone, he closed his fist, his eyes sparkling, his mind thinking about her. "I'll be able to see Ran in a bathing suit! Let's go Rei!" With that state, he encourage his bets friend to come with him.**_

_**Indifferently, Rei looked at his crazy best friend. "I have to work that day."**_

_**Hoping, showing his bubbly look and convincing look he said to Rei. "We're good friends! You can go, right?" **_

_**Rei looked at his right side, evading his gaze. "I have to work…"**_

_**As childish as ever, Yuuya sobbed and sniffed like a lad being yelled at by his parents. He didn't stop until his best friend agreed to come with him.**_

"…_**..okay, okay. I'll go… Stop crying!"**_

_Where they used to be together all the time.._

_**Upbeat like a melodious music, his face lightened up the day "therefore, I thought of a plan!" Yuuya pointed his finger up. He was all cheerful about explaining his plan on his best friend, Rei. "We tell them that we have the amusement park tickets, then we invite Ran and the girls on a date! Then when we're at the amusement park, we'll just purposely separate!" Animated, his hands motioned a gun-like figure to Rei. "And then, Ran and I will be able to spend time together! What do you think!"**_

_**What did he think? Honestly? How lame, he thought. Placing his hand under his pocket, he eyed his best friend a serious and cold look. "Why do I have to go? You two can go on your own!"**_

_**Why? Yes, he can do it on his own for he was one of the hottest guys anyway. Yuuya sobbed like a kid, tugging his best friend's shirt. "Because I don't have the courage! Please!" His best friend walked, he was still holding on to his shirt that he was dragged like a chain. "Come with me-e-eee! Please!"**_

_**Colder, slightly annoyed, a sweat dropped on his cheek. Rei asked, "do you think you can get what you want by crying?"**_

_in photo shoots, magazine interviews, project partners in school, lunch mates, at times seat mates in class, part time job co-workers – those were just to name a few of how they used to be. _

_**At the 20**__**th**__** Annual Honan High School Sports Festival, "hey, there she is!" Yuuya found Ran getting ready for the 100-meters race. "Wow, Ran's class looks like they're really into it!"**_

_**Affected with the intense weather, Rei questioned his best friend "why do I have to be here?" It's too hot, he demanded.**_

"_**Ah, c'mon! It's Sunday! Like you had anything better to do?" His eyes were looking at Ran who was then running for the race. How can she be so swift? "Jeez, Ran-chan runs at hyper speed!" It was like she was a superficial being! "Hey, look!" He saw Aya run as well when ran tapped her friend's hand, he was surprised. "Isn't that Aya-chan running?" The dark-haired girl finished first, she looked at where the two guys were standing. When her friends circulated her, she clapped her hands together. Her eyes were bright, it matches her perfect smile.**_

_**Rei placed the back of his hand over his forehead, it was too hot. His other hand was under his pocket, he couldn't take the weather. **_

_**Yuuya kept his eyes on Aya, "what a waste!" Really, he was just telling the truth to his best friend. "I can't believe you let a cute girl like that go…" he paused ""all because you can't be bothered to have a steady girlfriend."**_

_**Rei was looking at the girl his best friend was talking about too, "."**_

"_**You could learn something from me." Yuuya swanked.**_

_**Still serious Rei said, "tell me that after you land Kotubuki."**_

_**That hit him! Yuuya forced a laugh, he was really darted bull's eye! "Eh heh heh…"**_

_Oh, well – they used to be close to each other._

"_**Rei! That's it" In a dedicated tone, Yuuya clenched his hands, he has decided on it! "I'm gonna go right up to Ran-chan and ask her to spend Christmas eve with me!" Right! He would ask her out! "But, before I do, lemme practice on you!" He held out his best friend's hands close to him, imagining him as Ran. "Ran-chan! I l-l-l… I luh-luh-luh… I'm in luh-luh…"**_

_**Blankly, he examined his best friend's crazy and conscious expression. "Don't freak out while practicing! Really," it would be hopelessly impossible "though, I think you oughta re-evaluate your plan!"**_

_Before, they were inseparable!_

_**Looking over the cd rack, Aya picked one from them. "Hey," she smiled**_

"_**are you guys always together, even at school?"**_

"_**What," Rei glanced at her. "Are you kidding?"**_

_**Kidding? No. "Well, wouldn't you be sad if you took totally different classes from each other your second year?" She asked that kind of question, because she was in the midst of that situation. You know, switching classes for the academic track class.**_

_**Yuuya went near the two, placing down the headphones. "I've never even thought about it."**_

_**Rei said indifferently, "I would hope not."**_

"_**Actually," her expression revealed her real emotions. "I'm thinking about not taking the academic track second year."**_

_**Yuuya's lips formed a letter o "Aya-chan!" Was she serious? "Why not?" He wanted to know her reason, "You're sertainly smart enough!"**_

_**Her eyes moved down, away from the two guys gaze. "The thing is, Ran and Miyu are my first friends, like, ever." It was not a lie, she has lived a lone all her life. She was willing to give up the academic track class just to be with them again, no, forever! "Just the thought of being separated from them stresses me out." She clasped her hands together, close to her chest. "I'm scared that if we get split into different classes, I'll be out of our group." She quoted, "like the saying goes, out of sight, out of mind."**_

_**What? She believed on that? Yuuya took all his courage about speaking out his views about it. He let out a few seconds before saying "Aya-chan…" he paused. He didn't want to hurt her feelings, but he must say what he must. "…I think you've got a faulty line of reasoning there!" Yeah, so there he said it!**_

_**There was no anger, he showed no expression – it was just a request. Rei snapped his best friend, "hey, Yuuya, enough already!"**_

"_**No, I'm not done yet!" Yuuya closed his eyes, "it's like you're saying, if you're not in the same class, then you're not friends! You really think Ran-chan's friendship is that shallow? Then you must not believe in her or any of your friends!" Okay, that was harsh for him to say that, right? Her faint expression mashed his heart.**_

_**He was right, everything he said – it was true, but "…I want to believe…" her eyes were gloomy, her soft voice was like pressed that she can only utter a little tone. "…But I don't have any confidence!"**_

_**Yuuya moved closer to her, he slightly bended to level with her brown eyes. "That's 'cause you're thinking too hard!" Smiling, he tried to console her, "relax!" She was looking at him, without blinking. "And trust me… You can afford to be confident!"**_

_**Tears formed in the corners of her brown eyes, she wiped them like a little girl. "Okay…"**_

_**Rei placed his hand under his pocket, eyeing his best friend. "See? You made her cry!"**_

_**Yuuya panicked, "Ahh! I don't know how to handle this! Do something!"**_

_Who would ever think that they would learn to be apart?_

"_**Well, it looks like Ran-chan and Tatsuki have patched things up." Yuuya was just stating a fact, looking at the couple from afar.**_

_**Rei leaned back on a lamp post, "why," he glanced at the couple. "Were they fighting? First I heard of it." That's because he has a world of his own that he didn't care about the things around him.**_

"_**Ah," Yuuya placed his hands under his jacket's side pockets. "Tatsuki's the kind of guy that jumps to conclusions…" he paused "…But this time he may have been on the right track." He became serious, "Rei… Who do you like better?"**_

"_**I dunno…" how should he say it? "I mean I don't know what you're talking about."**_

_**Yuuya realized, "y'know you're great at dodging questions…"**_

_**Dodging? "What was the question?"**_

_The pictures of their friendship have created a collection of nothing but beautiful album, which tear apart into pieces in some part of their lives – if you would ask him._

"_**Hey," Yuuya called on his best friend. "Rei… You know…" How should he put them into words? "…This rumor wouldn't have started if you were more upfront."**_

_**Upfront? What did he mean by that? "Yeah, so?" Oh, well. "Phone mail is all crap anyway." Right? "I could care less."**_

"_**Yeah," Yuuya agreed. "It's fine that you don't care…" no really. It's fine! It's just that, "but I bet that rumor really hurts Aya-chan." Why did he care so much for her? It's because Aya has been close to her ever since they became classmates in Cram School. He cares for her.**_

_**Seriously? Rei gave his best friend a deriding smile, the kind of smile only the ice-prince can. "Ooh," he watched his best friend's serious expression. What a guy! He mocked him, "look at his serious face!"**_

_**Anger surged through him, how can his best friend be so cold to his girlfriend? "Well," he placed his hands under his pockets. "It's no skin off my nose…" yes, he shouldn't meddle but – but what? "…But aren't you kinda being a jerk?" Total jerk, he answered his own question inwardly. "Have you ever once thought about Aya-chan's feelings?"**_

_**Rei scratched the back of his neck, searching for words to say. "Huh," his best friend was right. So? "Good question…"**_

_**That was all he can say? Good question? "What are you some kinda player just messing with a woman's head?"**_

_**What? He kept his silence, "…" What should he say? "Well," Rei started "…point taken, but what about you dude?" He walked away.**_

_**Excuse him? Yuuya stood on his ground, raising a clenched fist. "Hah?" Why was he walking away? He wasn't through talking yet! "Hey, I'm being serious here! Are you listening?" **_

_How did they ever become apart? When did they stop being best of friends anyway? It doesn't matter now; it's never too late to pick them all up, put them together, and restore them to how they used to be, right? Yuuya decided, 'game on! Where do we begin?' He beamed as if they were best of friends again, that nothing bad happened in the past._

_Rei stepped back, 'I'll just go inside and take her to bed.' He remembered her Dreamer's Book. 'I'll show you something,' he was a few meters away from his friend. He turned around and found him sitting inside his car, 'come on!' They met at the living area; Rei already put his precious princess to bed. She was sleeping peacefully, without a hint of worry, just purity and silence. He handed the book to his friend, 'here's her book of dreams.' His friend accepted it, 'whatever's written in there?' His eyes stared into nothing; he was dreamy and eager all of a sudden. 'We will make it happen, no matter how impossible they may seem.'_

_Yuuya flipped the pages then realized something, 'I believe this is outdated,' his friend's eyes became wary, his eyebrows formed a line. Well, he wasn't lying. 'How should I say it? I gave her a new Dreamer's Book in which she wrote her new set of dreams.'_

_Rei sat on the lounge, where Aya was sleeping minutes ago. How can he still feel her presence there? Shaking his thoughts, moving him out of it, he nodded at his friend. 'Then-uh where's that book?'_

_Yuuya reached for his phone, 'I'll let someone get it for us-' he dialed Aya's personal nurse's number. In one ring, she answered 'hello? It's-yeah. I'm so sorry for the disturbance. Yeah, um-could you please-let me speak? Perhaps?' A bit annoyed he sighed, 'please ask the driver to bring Aya's Dreamer's Book to the lake house? I'm here at the lake house now, I need that as soon as possible! I'm hanging up. Thanks.' He didn't even say good bye to her, he glanced at his friend 'I need a notebook or sheets of paper, pencil or ball pen, your phone – we need to contact a lot of people tonight-yeah tonight.' When his friend was still stuck in his thoughts he waved his hand in front of him, 'hey? Now?' He sat in front of the table, like they were about to do their homework or assignment for school._

_Rei blinked, 'right away!' He came back with a notebook, ball pen, pencils, sheets of paper and his phone like what he has asked. He placed them down on the table and sat in front of his friend._

_Yuuya took it rapidly from him as if they were planning to rob a bank the following day. 'What's your plan?'_

_Plan? Yes, what was his plan again? 'Oh, to make her happy by making her dreams come true.' Flashing his perfect white teeth, he took a pen and tapped it on the table. 'That's my plan!'_

'_That's it?' It would be harder, he knew it. Yuuya scratched his head, hoping that they would make it before Aya wakes up. 'If I'm not mistaken, her dreams include a house, car, date, wedding, kiss, proposal' he paused. 'Meaning to say, this would be very very very difficult.' Others would find him an idiot to be helping out on his friend, but he would still do it for the sake of Aya's happiness. He enumerated all of Aya's dream in a piece of paper, 'I'll cross out those that you could just follow up,' he crossed out some items. 'There,' he scanned the entries 'guess we will focus on the date, dinner, proposal and wedding' he smiled. 'You know, we should take one step at a time.'_

_Rei finally spoke up, 'it would be very meaningful if we make the wedding on the same date, same time.'_

'_Let's take things slowly man,' he showed the list to his friend. 'Well, planning the wedding would be the hard-' wait did he say same date, same time? 'Wait, that's impossible! Are you talking about the twenty sixth of June this Wednesday?'_

_Rei nodded, 'absolutely! You got it!' He winked, brazenly smiling at his friend._

_That's crazy! Really! 'No, way. Her dream wedding is-uh,' what? 'I bet it's a grand wedding that she wanted, how could you plan that in less than a week?' Yuuya exclaimed as if all the burden was on his shoulder, 'we just have less than five days, we just have four days left!'_

_He was right, it would be impossible! Rei just said a quote, 'anything is possible to those who believe.' _

_What? Yuuya's lips parted slightly, was he really the ice-prince? 'O-okay.'_

_They thought for a while, no talking just thinking. After a few minutes, someone came to the front door. It was Aya's personal nurse; she was catching her breath when she handed the book to Yuuya. She held her chest, as if it would burst out. Her eyes looked at Yuuya then at Rei, 'Otohata-san, long time no see.' Her smile reached her eyes, 'finally, you made the right choice for the first time in your life.'_

_Yuuya shook his head, 'why you?' He was talking about why she was the one to bring the book, not the driver. 'Either way, you can go now. Thank you.'_

_The nurse smiled, looking at Yuuya in a shy way 'o-okay. You're welcome, anytime. Really anytime!' Hesitant, she turned her heel and slowly stepped out of the living area._

_Rei stopped the lady, 'hey? Miss, is it okay if I ask for your help?'_

_Was she hearing that someone needed her help? The nurse turned around, 'I wouldn't miss this for the world! Yes!' She clapped her hands in front her with an enthusiastic smile._

_Yuuya looked at the lady then his friend, 'I don't think that's a good idea.'_

_Rei reasoned out, 'we can't do this on our own, we need helpers!' He took his phone and dialed a friend's number. 'Hey, Janis?' There was a music playing at the background, perhaps his friend was attending an occasion. 'Could you possibly-' he explained the wedding to her. 'Come on, I have the details right here.' The woman told him that she was not a magician nor a god so it would be impossible no matter how much he would be willing to pay. 'Is that so?' He heard her sigh, feeling so guilty and sorry. She apologized to him on the other line, 'impossible? That's okay. I understand. Maybe next time then?' He placed his phone down the table, 'what are we gonna do?' Why did he ask that? Was he giving up already? They're not even starting yet, come on!_

_Yuuya handed out tasks on them, 'Rei? For the mean time, stick with the wedding-uh that's your task. And you,' unwelcomed visitor, he looked at the nurse 'get a directory and call these for tomorrow, if you can't call them go to their outlet, do what you can since you volunteered.'_

_The nurse smiled widely, it was confusing how she was so devoted to help. 'I'm honored to help,' she stared at Yuuya. 'I'll do it, you can count on me!' She turned to Rei, 'where's your directory book?' He pointed near the telephone, inside the drawer. 'Got it.'_

_Yuuya watched the nurse call, he sulked then read another entry from the revised Dreamer's Book. 'Hn.'_

_Rei noticed the look on his friend's face, 'what's wrong?'_

_Yuuya shook his head 'don't ask.'_

_Rei didn't have to ask what was up, he knew exactly what was going on. He spoke to Yuuya in a low voice, 'the lady wanted to help, why are you being so cold?'_

_Cold? Was he really being cold? Yuuya opposed, 'I'm not-'_

_Rei nodded in triumph, 'yes you are. Yes you are!'_

_Yuuya continued with his reading, 'here's what will happen tomorrow.' Handing the notes to his friend, he raised his eyebrows up and down._

'_Changing the topic, are we?' Smiling, Rei read the notes with his eyes, 'thank you.' Apprehended, he combed his hair then thought of the wedding. 'So, what's her dream wedding?'_

_Yuuya read it aloud to his friend. 'That's her dream wedding,' he smiled 'and I have an idea for that. Someone could help for the location, so leave it to me.' He dialed Kazuki's number. After four rings, he answered on the other line. 'Hello? Man? How are you doing? Sorry for the bother, it's about Aya.' The man suddenly was giving him his full attention, 'I need your help, you see her beloved has finally-yeah.' Kazuki laughed on the other line and asked how he can help. 'Here's the thing,' Yuuya told his friend their plans. 'So? How about it?' He listened to him for a few seconds. 'Oh, okay. I'll talk to her about that, oh-gee she's there right now right? Yeah. So, if she agrees it's a yes?' He chuckled when Kazuki agreed. 'Woah, you're under her spell now huhh? I see, I'll tell her what you said.' When the call ended, he called on Amie. They talked for a few minutes, after talking to her, it was all set. He faced his friend as if he won a battle. 'All done, next is the wedding itself. Ceremony, invitations, the dress-'_

_Wedding itself? Ceremony? He recalled his previous weddings, that would be it! He knew exactly who to ask for it! How can he not think of her earlier? Without blinking he reached for his phone to dial his aunt's number! She answered his call after five or more rings, 'Omoni? Omoni? Omoni?'_

'_I can hear you, Rei. You don't have to say it thrice-uh I think you just made my ear-'_

_Rei smiled as if it was an early victory, he told her the good news. 'First off, I will propose to Aya.' Her aunt was silent on the other line._

'_What?' His aunt laughed, 'Rei? Rei? Rei? In the middle of the night, you would call me to say that you would propose to someone-'_

_Rei shook his head, 'you see-'_

'_Are you insane? Aya's gone-'_

_Gone? He wanted to laugh out loud, 'please listen to me first. Okay? I'm serious, please listen. I need your help on this.'_

'_Rei-'_

_How can he convince her, 'Omoni? Please give me a minute, I'm begging you.' His aunt was silent for a few seconds. He hoped that he has convinced her._

'_Begging? Okay, go on.'_

_He thanked his aunt, 'it's impossible but it happened.' He told her what happened, he heard her soft cries on the other line. 'Please, don't cry now. We need to get going. We're running out of time. The proposal's tomorrow, could I leave the wedding to your hands?'_

'_You don't have to ask! Leave it to Omoni! Wait, did you tell your mother about this?'_

_Oh, yes. No, not yet! He was mixed-up, 'no, not yet. I'll call her-'_

'_No, leave it to me. I'll call them and the guests too, just give me all the details about the wedding. I-uh, send it all to me via e-mail. I'll call you back. I'll be there in Tokyo-'_

'_I'm not in Tokyo now-' he gave her his address. 'Should I pick you up in the airport?'_

'_No! Don't! Please just do what you must, leave the wedding to me. I'll meet you when it's done. Your mother can help me about the wedding so I'll call her now! Oh, my! I'm so excited to see her! Ugh! How does she look like-'_

'_Omoni-' he scratched his forehead._

'_I know she's more beautiful and-'_

'_Please, I have many things to do-' he confessed, hoping that she would understand._

'_Oh, you! Rei! I can't believe this!'_

_His aunt kept on screaming on the other line, 'okay, just call me back. Thank you Omoni. Thank you. Thank you. I'm hanging up now.' His aunt didn't stop on speaking; he repeated that he will hang up the phone. After a minute of enduring her questions, his aunt decided to end the call! Finally! Good luck with her talk with his mother! And good luck to him too! He will surely be yelled when he meets them! He sighed, he felt so worn out. 'Omoni's up for the wedding, we just have to send her the details. She's good at it, I'm telling you.' He remembered his wedding in Seoul, the Seoul-ful Wedding! Where his bride worn a traditional clothing, she looked so innocent and pure. She was the most beautiful, everyone would agree._

_Yuuya handed out his phone, 'there's someone who you should talk to before asking for her hand tomorrow.'_

_Really? Who would that be? 'Who? Who am I forgetting?'_

_Yuuya showed his phone's screen in front of Rei, he touched the screen so that it would light up. 'Aya's parents.'_

_Her parents. Why, of course! 'Thanks, man.' Rei smiled, he hesitated to accept the phone 'but I don't know how to talk to them. I-uh I-uh what should I-uh say?' He paced, 'I can't think of what to say, my head is rumbling-'_

_Yuuya slightly smile, 'it's not your mind that you should use. Let your heart speak for you. What is it telling you?'_

_Rei smiled too, 'thank you.' He accepted the phone then called Aya's parents' number. After a long talk over the phone, he came back inside the house. He was catching his breath when he sat back. Lighter and freer, that was what he felt, it was as if his negative feelings were taken away._

_Yuuya inquired, 'how did it go?'_

_Rei blinked thrice, 'to make the long story short, it went well. They said yes-'_

_Yuuya smiled, 'that's great!' He close his fist for a friendly punch, his friend closed his fist too to cross-punch with it. 'I'm happy for you.'_

_Rei became serious, 'thank you for taking care of Aya.'_

_Yuuya stared into the fireplace, 'you're welcome. Well-uh now that you're here, I-uh don't have to worry about her anymore. Since you love her already, I have nothing to be anxious about. I'll be happy, I'll be happy knowing that she's happier.' He smiled, picturing her face in front of him. _

'_You have really been her very best friend, I-I'm really thankful that you were her best friend. Her mother told me everything, how you took care of he-' Rei recalled what Aya's mother told him._

'_Well, as her brother and best friend I feel that I should do that-' no, it wasn't because of that. He loves her! By looking up at the ceiling, chandelier, he hoped that his tears won't drop. 'Please, I have but one wish-'_

_Rei slowly gazed at him, 'what is it?'_

_Yuuya looked back at the fire, wiping the tears that betrayed him. 'P-'_

_Rei understood. Also, he noticed the tears from his eyes. While he was looking at the fire they sparkled beneath his gaze – that's why. Could it be? 'Do y-you still love her?'_

_Love her? Yuuya became sad, then smiled 'don't worry I will never take her away again.' He glanced at Rei joking, 'unless you stopped loving her?'_

_Rei shook his head, 'never will I stop loving her. One's first love may end, but never will a true love die.'_

_True love? Yuuya controlled his cry, 'that's-uh, that's true!'_

_The nurse walked up to them, 'I made the reservations. Tomorrow's going to be a great day!'_

_Yuuya handed out another piece of paper to Rei, he was back to his normal state 'that's the complete list of her dreams. Check or cross out all the ones you have completed.' He winked an eye on him. 'Now, we have to buy a ring-'_

_Ring? No need for that. 'I prefer to ask her hand with the same ring-'_

'_Okay.' Yuuya stroked his chin, 'where's the ring?'_

'_Leave it to me.' Rei grinned._

'_And oh,' Yuuya decided 'I'll set the place for the proposal so don't worry about it. You know what to do tomorrow, I already gave you the list right?'_

_Rei took out a sigh, 'are you sure about the proposal thing? About setting it for me? I-'_

_Smiling, Yuuya raised his hands to give him a two thumbs-up. 'I'm fine with it, don't worry!'_

_Rei was relieved when he saw his usual warm smile, 'Okay-uh. Well, yes you have given me the list. Thanks! I don't know how to thank you, you're-'_

'_We're best of friends after all,' Yuuya tapped his best friend's shoulder._

'_Yuuya?' His friend asked why, 'will you still be the best man of my wedding?'_

_Best man? 'As much as I would want to-'_

_Oh, would he reject him? 'Please?'_

_Yuuya shook his head, 'there's someone who should be by your side other than me.'_

_Confounded, Rei asked him who. 'What? Other than you? Who would that be?'_

_Who else? 'Your brother.'_

_His brother? 'No, we don't really talk-'_

_Yuuya cut him off 'we do. He has been a friend of ours, I mean Aya-uh together with Kazuki in Paris.'_

_Rei couldn't believe what he has heard, 'K-Kazuki? Y-you don't mean Kazuki Katase, do you?'_

_Yuuya nodded, 'sadly I do. But no, I don't mean to say sadly. Come on, we became friends with him, and-uh with Amie too.'_

_Amie? Seriously? 'I can't believe this, they-uh-'_

_Yuuya tapped his fingers on the table, 'should I say how?'_

_Rei shook his head, 'no. It doesn't matter for now.'_

'_Okay, so' Yuuya told him about his brother, 'it's time to reconcile.' When he wasn't convinced, he added 'Aya wanted for you guys to have the bond you used to have-'_

'_If Aya wanted so,' Rei nodded. 'How can I reach him?'_

_Yuuya took his phone to dial Rei's brother's number, he wasn't answering. After another attempt, the receiver answered after the fourth ring. 'Hey? Zup? I'm good. Yeah. She's okay now. By the way, her memory is restored so-' he listened to him for awhile. 'But that's not why I called,' the receiver asked what on the other line. 'Someone wants to-uh' he glanced at his best friend 'talk to you-uh hold on a second-' he handed his phone to Rei who was having second thoughts. With a few push, he accepted the phone._

_Rei held his breath, 'yo? Yes, it's-it's uh-uh Rei. Hey, um-uh how are you? That's cool. I'm-I'm good too. Yeah, so-so. I-um-uh there's something I wanted to ask you. Oh, but first' it would be for Aya! 'I wanted to sincerely apologize for-' his brother sniffed on the other line. 'Hey, are you sick? I see.' He listened to his brother, 'no, I should be the one to apologize you're my big brother and I-' he agreed on his brother. 'So, does that mean we're cool? Great.' They laughed, talked for a moment about their lives. 'Before I could forget, I wanted to ask you if it's okay with you that I-uh-um I-uh wanted to ask you if you could be the best man for my wedding? Really? Thank you!'_

'_When is the wedding?'_

'_Twenty sixth of June, Wednesday-uh I'll send you the details.'_

'_Oh, sure! June of next year right?'_

'_No,' Rei shook his head even though his brother couldn't see him. 'This coming Wednesday.'_

'_W-what? S-seriously?'_

'_I know it's unbelievable, but please. I'm serious, it happened so fast and I don't want to prolong anything. Please be there-'_

'_I'll be there, brother?'_

'_Brother.' Rei nodded. 'Thank you' When he clicked the end button he felt so good, 'brother.' He handed the phone back to Yuuya, 'thank you.'_

_Yuuya shook his head, 'don't mention it.' He called on the nurse, 'I know you're-uh you know Aya's taste right? Since you've been with her too for quite sometime although not that long like-okay what I mean is, I need you take clothes from her house. Dresses, stilettos, and the like-uh something that will be good for-' he told her the plan. The nurse nodded, her full attention was on what he was saying._

'_Got it,' she gestured a two thumbs-up, staring at Yuuya's eyes intently as if they were playmates and he was her crush. She bit her lower lip, slightly blushing. 'I'll go take them now all for you, I'll be right back!' Then in a few seconds, the nurse was gone._

_The two men were left speechless; she was a bit crazy although helpful to them. Yuuya broke the silence by faking a cough, 'where were we?'_

_Rei controlled his teasing smile, 'I bet she likes you-'_

'_I don't wanna talk about it-' Yuuya tried to change the topic, but his friend was really into it. 'Do you really want my help or what?' He blackmailed him._

_Rei raised a hand, 'okay. But really she likes you-'_

'_Could we just continue with our tasks?' Yuuya suggested, he took his phone and set an alarm. 'We still have things to do,' he reminded him. 'We have to send the complete information about the wedding-'_

_After an hour, the nurse went back with Aya's stuff with her. She was told to place them inside the guest room. Also, she was asked to change Aya from her present clothing to sleepwear. When she was done, she descended the stairs and handed valuable items to Rei. He thanked her. 'What else should I do?'_

'_You've done so much,' Rei realized. 'Thank you,' he smiled at her. 'You can just sleep in the guest room.'_

_Guest room? 'Are you sure, Otohata-san?' How can she resist the offer? She nodded, 'okay-uh but if you need me you could just call me-anytime.' Her eyes locked on Yuuya who was busy writing down and planning, 'good night?'_

_Rei noticed where the lady was looking; he kicked his friend then whispered. 'The lady just said good night-'_

_Yuuya was sank on his task, 'w-what?' He looked at Rei who moved his eyes to the lady, 'oh, good night.'_

_The nurse nodded, 'good night.' She ascended the stairs without a sound, although her breathing can be heard._

_They planned on making the selfless princess' dreams come true, so in the end they didn't have much sleep. The sound of Yuuya's alarm was what woke him up, he dialed a shop's number. 'Hello? Yes, it's Yuuya Asou. I-yes-uh didn't I say that those should be delivered early in the morning? We would-'_

_Rei yawned, 'what's going on?'_

_Yuuya watched his best friend rub his eyes, he looked away. 'Please, this house is far. You're late-' he listened to the receiver. 'No, it's okay. Thanks, I'll be waiting.' He clicked the end button._

'_What time is it?' Rei asked._

'_It's time for you to cook-' Yuuya reminded his best friend._

'_Oh, snap. Yeah!' Rei immediately stood up and headed to the kitchen._

_Yuuya followed his best friend at the kitchen, 'cook for six persons okay?'_

_Rei's eyebrows arched, 'six? But we're only four-'_

_Yuuya laughed, 'I'll eat double-uh-no-triple.'_

_Rei smiled, 'whatever.' He took out the ingredients from the cabinet, 'hey, Yuuya?'_

_Yuuya raised his eyebrows, 'yeah?'_

_Preparing, he asked his best friend 'I'm so sorry for being so cold before, I mean-uh to you, to Aya – to everyone? I bet I was like a villain-'_

_Yuuya sighed, 'it's all in the past now. Why don't you just focus with your cooking? It might taste like the past if you continue on talking about it-' he heard a car's engine for it was quiet, aside from his voice and Rei's voice. 'I got to outside, that must be it!'_

_Rei thanked him._

_After all the preparations, Yuuya, Rei and the nurse met in front of the master's bedroom._

_Yuuya asked his best friend, 'did you write on the card?'_

_Card? Rei nodded, 'yeah-uh. Of course, I have-'_

_Yuuya smiled, 'good.'_

_Well, it was a success that they finished everything before she could even wake up in the morning! The three raised their hands then form a circle as if they were team, out of three? Was that possible? They smiled, nodding at one another. Yuuya stepped back, 'we'll leave it to you now. I mean we'll just be around unnoticed so that the plans would turn out well.'_

_The nurse nodded, 'I'll be around too.' She blushed, 'I'll be with him-' she looked at Yuuya under her lashes._

_Rei remembered something, 'my eye.' Yuuya and the nurse gasped, 'what should I say about this?'_

_Yuuya felt sorry for punching him, because it left a mark! 'Okay-um-uh, what to do? What to do?' He paced back and forth, without a sound._

_The nurse run away then came back after a few seconds. 'Let me handle it!' After concealing them, she sighed. 'Perfect!'_

_Yuuya's eyes stared at what she has done, 'you're good at that.' It was as if she was a make-up artist. 'Are you a make-up artist?'_

_The nurse forced a smile, 'sort of.' She couldn't say the real reason why._

_The three waited for a movement inside, they should know first that Aya was awake so that Rei would bring her breakfast. After a few minutes, they knew she was awake. The nurse took the tray Rei prepared, she handed it to him._

_Rei accepted the tray, the nurse twisted the knob for him then stepped back. 'Thank you.' He kicked the door slowly._

_Yuuya and the nurse gave him an encouraging nod. At the balcony downstairs, the nurse followed Yuuya – she confessed something on him. On the other hand, Rei entered the room with small steps, closing the door with his left foot. His breathing became rugged, his hands were cold and his vision was locked on the tray. He was scared that it might fell out of his hands, jeez. Why was he so nervous?_

_At the corner of his eyes, he knew where she was. She was standing near the edge of the bed reading a note. It was his card! She wiped her tears, sobbing silently. He placed the tray above the bedside table, 'are you hungry?'_

_Walking slowly, she placed the card near her heart. It was the first time; she received a card from him so she was so happy. Instead of walking his way, she moved further away. Her feet brought her to the sliding doors where the light was peeking through; she moved the curtains to the sides revealing the sun's brightness in the morning. It felt good, not prickly to the skin – just warm. Turning around, she glanced at the bouquet, no, not just a bouquet – the room was filled with flowers like it was a flower shop! She was not exaggerating, it was true! There were various types of flowers - tulips, peonies, roses, and carnations – all colors of them! It was all for her! Was she dreaming of it? She shook her head, watching him walk away from the bedside table, past the princess' bed. The room was filled with brightness that she could see him entirely. He was like a Greek god, emanating his power through her. Their eyes locked on each other when he walked past the stand, no one looked away nor blinked. With cheeks burning, her heart raced wondering if he could hear her heartbeat for it was vastly loud in her ears. He stopped in front of her; his hand traced her face then her shoulder down to her hand. She allowed him to bring her hand close to his, kissing it lightly and oh-so-tenderly. Tears, this time they weren't tears of sorrow but happiness. Happiness that he was living, he was true that he was right in front of her – standing so near._

'_Hey?' Cupping her small, but beautiful face with his hands he asked. 'Did you have a bad dream?'_

_Shaking her head, she smiled then rested her forehead on his chest. 'I was awake for so long,' closing her eyes, she sighed. 'For more than half an hour just-just, just thinking if it was all a dream,' she looked up at him, meeting his soft gaze. 'I tried to recall everything,' with longing and unstable form, it was like she would collapse any minute. 'Then it came to me, I-I' her tears fell, he wiped them for her. 'I'm so glad that this is no longer a dream.' She moved her head closer to him, she could his breathing, it was warm like the sun outside. 'You always appear to be like a dream, a dream that I can just dream of even at day. Dreaming is the only thing that's possible for me, to dream about you.' Her cries escaped, he kissed her forehead. Where he kissed burned, she whispered his name. 'Rei.' She raised her hands up to him, tangling it on his neck like they were dancing a silent music – the music of their hearts. They stared at each other, not wanting to do anything but just stay that way for so long – even ceaselessly._

_He wrapped his arms around her small waist, 'what?'_

_She smiled, he was real! He was real! He was no longer a bad dream! Recalling the scene when she woke up, she let his ocean scent fill her senses. _

_**Warm above her skin, was she crying? Yes, she was because her dream ended. For the first time, he has liked her in her dream! Why must she wake up at the best part of it? She wanted to go back, but it was no use. When she opened her eyes, she was afraid of learning what's in for her reality. She recalled what happened yesterday, last night – oh last night! She met Rei after two years, it was an unexpected meeting. That kind of scene happens only in movies, but now? It was so amazing how it happened in her life! She was waiting for it – anticipating it for so long.**_

_**She inhaled the ocean scent from the room; it was her beloved's relaxing smell. Feeling the entire water bed, she reached if something or someone was beside him. When there was none, she felt a relief although it turned to be a disappointment later. Fear grew inside her as she twisted from the bed, looking through the narrow rays of light. Even if that was the only light entering the room, it wasn't dark at all for it was already morning. What if Rei ran away? What if last night was just a simple talk of the past? What if he decided to change his mind? What if she has changed, that he was o longer attracted to her? Be positive, Aya! Be positive! Yes, she agreed. She would look on the bright side; she would see the light rather than the dark! Touching the bed, she imagined how he sleeps there. Her cheeks were flushed, how she missed him - missed being with him all day and all night. Where was he anyway? Why wasn't he there beside him? Did she snore? No, she wouldn't. Or was it because she sleeps like a child? She might have turned, twisted – letting him off the bed. Last night, someone came inside the room – it wasn't Rei! She recalled it was her nurse who changed her clothing, cleaned her up; she could remember it even if she was all-sleepy. Why was she there? How did he reach her?**_

_**Slowly, she sat up looking all over the room. Catching her breath, she blinked her eyes thrice. What are those for? If she knew it better, as far as she can remember they weren't there last night! Could they be for – for her? Someone gave her flowers? A room filled with different flowers, to be exact! She held her breath, she wasn't dreaming, right? It was not a dream right? Stepping out of the bed, she walked to her left looking over the flowers, touching them with care and admiring how they looked. It was so flattering; could they really be for her? Gee, if so – it was the first time for him to do such thing! She was so thankful and surprised! There was an envelope in the middle, placed on the flower stand. She took the card inside, for real? She bit her lower lip to control her tears. Reading what's written inside, I read:**_

_**Aya,**_

_**I have never given you flowers before, I wish the flowers before you would make up for the missed or should I say forgotten Valentine's day, White day, your birthdays, holidays… all the occasions I've incidentally and accidentally missed..**_

_**I wish we could create beautiful memories from now on..**_

_**I love you…**_

_**Always,**_

_**R.O.**_

_**She whispered his name then the door slowly opened, she could see him in the corners of her eye. Her hands became shaky, what must she do? She felt nervous, her heart was throbbing! Rei, she kept on calling his name inside her head. She must thank him for the flowers, it was so grand!**_

_What? Yeah, what? Her crimson lips parted, confessing 'I love you.'_

_He leaned in close 'I love you too.' Then even closer, she closed her eyes. It was a sign, right? He meant, that it would be okay to kiss her?_

_Aya's stomach growled, which made her cheeks red. She opened her eyes, it was embarrassing, they both chuckled, 'guess I'm hungry.'_

_Rei scratched his head, 'absolutely. I prepared your breakfast!'_

_Aya nodded, clapping her hands. 'Yhey! I'm craving to eat!'_

'_Aya?' He called on her name, 'there's something I want you to ask.'_

_Ask? What could that be? 'Okay. What is it?'_

_He asked as if he was asking for her hand, 'will you go out with me?'_

_She must not jump into conclusions, 'oh-um, sure. After I eat breakfast? Are we going outside? The glass room? Balcony? Lake? Where?'_

_Balcony? What? He shook his head, straightly he said. 'No. I'm asking you out on a date.' _

_Date? A real date this time? Her mouth fell open, she could not believe it! 'A d-date?'_

'_Yes,' he placed his hands under his pocket. 'A date.'_

'_A date.' She repeated with a smile. 'Yes, yes-uh I will go out with you-' she held the card close to her chest 'go out with you for a date!' A date! She wanted to scream!_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Date**_

_**22**__**nd**__** of June, Saturday**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_It was a Saturday afternoon outside the lake house; he was waiting for her to come out of the house. He sat by his car, letting half of his weight on the ground the other on the car. He must be patient, when she descended the stairs her eyes darted on him. Slowly, his breathing became uneasy for his heart was pumping faster than usual! She waved good bye to the nurse, then made her way to where he was. He slowly met her, accompanying her to his car. She opened and closed the door for her; he noticed the surprise look in her eyes. He chuckled, when he got inside his car he looked at her again as if examining her face, her dress – if they were appropriate._

_She tucked her hair behind her ears, 'I could go back and change if-'_

_He shook his head, stared deep into her eyes. Adoring her face 'no. No, you-uh look amazing.' His eyes focused on her lips, 'you're beautiful.'_

_The way he said those, it was as if he meant it. She looked down, 'I have something to tell you,' she was about to sob when he tapped her shoulders. 'I-I didn't mean to-uh, it was there. It was with me, it was-uh I-I was wearing them last night!'_

_Wearing them? Wearing what? 'What are you talking about?'_

'_Please don't be mad at me, promise me Rei' she gulped then gathered her courage 'I think I lost the rings-'_

_Rings? He gulped as well, 'oh.' That was the only thing he could say._

'_I'm so sorry-' tears flowed down naturally like they were meant to trail down her crimson cheeks._

_He wiped her tears, 'it's okay. The house is big, I guess it would just be there-uh don't worry about it, okay? I'm not mad.' He cleared his throat, 'don't think about it. It's fine.' He gave her a genuine smile, a smile that could make a heart burst out of happiness._

_She nodded, 'o-okay.'_

_He felt guilty about it, really._

_For their date, he took her to a theater house to watch a film. 'What do you want to watch? We have reserved seats already, just tell me the film that you wanted to watch.' They walked over the digital screen, what movie would she pick? 'You have a lot of options, do you like this romantic comedy film?' He mentioned a title, 'or what?'_

_As if it was a serious question, she bit her lower lip. What must they watch? Her eyes lightened up, 'that!'_

_Was she talking about the suspense movie, adult-rated movie or the least one? The one he expected the least? He bet she wanted to watch the latter! 'Cool! I want to watch that too!'_

_Really? Was he serious? Or was he joking around on her? But then perhaps he was serious and okay with it since he gave her a thumbs-up plus a wink! 'I would really want to see this! Ugh, oh gee!'_

_When they walked out of the theater, Aya was wiping down her tears. Rei became confused, 'hey? What's wrong?' She didn't answer, they stopped walking. 'Do you want me to kill the smurfs for making you cry?' Although, he can't remember a scene that was dramatic! Oh, well. Maybe it reminded her something?_

'_No, they're cute. Don't kill 'em.' She shook her head, 'it's not about the movie.'_

_Not about the movie? He wrapped an arm around her, 'okay. What's making you sad? Tell me.' _

_Shaking her head the second time, she confessed to him. 'I-I was just' she looked up to him. 'I was just so happy, it was the first time we watched a movie together! I can't believe it!' She sniffed, 'sorry for crying-'_

_He hushed her, embracing her 'shhh. It's okay, it's not the last time that we'll watch a movie.'_

_She freed herself from his embrace, 'really? Promise?'_

_He nodded, 'promise!' He took her hand with him, 'that's not at all. Let's go somewhere-' he brought her to a family land, actually it was a couple's land too. It was a place where family gets together to hang out and enjoy a day out of the city. It was teeming with activities like biking, sightseeing, hunting, paintball, wall climbing, stall games, video world, road shows, band concerts – everything! He asked her what she wanted, she pointed to the bikes. Oh, well. It would be their first time to go biking together. First they strolled down the place on separate bicycles, he shouted for they apart 'think you can beat me?' He dared the beautiful lady, 'what do you say?'_

_What? But honestly, even if they were apart she did hear what he said. 'What?' Beat him? 'Of course I can beat you!' She pedaled faster, 'you're on!' She asked in a loud voice, 'what's the deal?'_

'_Whoever gets to win,' he paused 'will get a free kiss!'_

'_Okay! 'She was further away so she didn't clearly hear what's next after whoever gets to win. _

_When she agreed, Rei pedaled very rapid. 'Guess, I'll have a free kiss-'_

_A what? 'What?' She glanced at her side, a free kiss? Was that the deal? She blushed, '.' Wait a minute, the deal was like all-good for his side! Either way, he would get a kiss! Right? What a smart guy!_

_In the end, Rei won. They returned the bicycles, he picked a bicycle where two can ride. 'Hop in.'_

_She smiled, walked near him and sat behind him like a princess – sideway. 'You tricked me-'_

_What? He started to pedal the bicycle, 'I did not-'_

_Wrapping her arms around him, she teased him. 'Oh, yes you did!'_

_Okay. He conceded, 'what made you say that?'_

'_I-I didn't hear what you said, you made me agree even so-' she chuckled. 'And either way you look at it, even if you lose you'll get a kiss, right? If I get to win, you'll kiss me, then if you won I'll kiss you. That's it right?'_

'_Exactly,' he nodded, 'you got it.' He stopped pedaling, parked the bike near the bench where he motioned her to sit. When she sat, he told her that he would just buy something. He returned with ice cream on his hands, he handed one to her. 'Here you go-'_

'_Thank you.' She started on ice cream, 'yummy!'_

_He sat beside her, eating on his ice cream. He watched her eat her ice cream like a little girl, humming and swaying her head to the sides. '.'_

_She noticed his stare, 'what?'_

_He looked away, when she looked back to her ice cream, he glanced at her again. They chuckled, roaming his eyes all over the place he dipped a finger on his ice cream and rolled it over her cheek!_

_She gasped, 'what?' Laughing she dipped a finger on her ice cream as well to stick some to his handsome face! He knew what she would do in return, so he ran away. 'Come here-' she ran after him. 'Oh, I'm gonna get you-' so she did. She rolled the ice cream itself on his nose. 'Hahaha' she laughed over her triumph then ran away because he would chase her. She ran down the seashore, 'okay, come closer and I will sprinkle water on you!' She warned him._

_Nodding and all fired up, he wiped the ice cream out of his nose, 'okay.' Still, he went close to her. She started to shower him with seawater, his shirt became wet 'don't come near me-'_

_Using his hands, he did the same to her. 'I've got better idea to get back at you-'_

_She shook her head, could it be? Was he thinking of what she was thinking, oh no! 'No, you don't mean-' she screamed then ran away._

_He grabbed her wrist, 'you're not going anywhere-' they both laughed. As she struggle to free herself. He caught her waist, pulling her close to him. 'I won't give up that fast-haha' they both fell._

_She fell on top of him, 'oh no.' She shook her head, looking at her clothing. 'We are all soaked and wasted, I bet I look horrible!' she sighed._

'_No,' he disagreed. 'You still look beautiful.'_

_What? She smiled, embracing herself because of the cold breeze. 'We might catch a cold, come on!'_

_He stood up and guided her, they laughed at each other. Her eyes looked at the sun already setting, it looked so scenic. They held hands, then he remembered something! Oh, no! He lost track of the time. 'Aya?'_

'_Hn?' Without looking at him, she asked. 'What?'_

'_We've got to get going,' he glanced at his watch. 'Come on.' He took her hand with him._

_She smiled at his firm hold, running with him? It was something that she would always remember. It was like they were in a classical movie! _

_They immediately returned the bicycle headed to the parking area where the car was waiting. They made a stop to a dress shop; he opened the car door for her. Inside the store, the saleslady was staring at their wet clothes as if telling them to go out. Rei's phone rang, 'hello? Hey, wrong? This is not it? Oh, at the next store-' the couple hurriedly went to the right store all the while laughing of how embarrassing it was. He told her to pick a dress, 'go ahead.'_

_She walked over the store's beautiful dresses, gowns – oh they were all elegant and expensive. After looking over, she found what she wanted. Rei bought it for her, then told her to get dressed. Outside the store, a limousine was waiting. He opened the door for her, 'I'll see you at seven?'_

_Seven? What? 'Where? I-I'_

'_I love you.' He kissed her forehead, 'aren't you going to say the same? I think this is the time where you should-'_

_She laughed, 'I'm so surprised, I have no idea what's going on-' he widened his eyes. 'I love you.' Bowing her head, she shyly said 'so, is this the moment too where I should give the-uh the-' it was so hard for her to say the word. It made her become vulnerable and nervous._

'_Oh, you mean the kiss?' Her face blushed, 'save it.' He winked an eye on her before closing the door._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Prop (Proposal)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

'_How do I look?' Aya asked her personal nurse, looking over the mirror. 'Do I love overdressed or what?' Why wasn't she speaking? She sighed, begging for an answer. 'I have to know if I look good. Puh-lease?'_

_Please? She snapped out of her downside emotional state, her personal nurse forced to let out a smile. 'Lady Aya, you look so beautiful!' She looked at her in the mirror, 'you're perfect! I'm so happy that-' no she must not spill it! And she must not allow sadness to overcome her. 'Y-you look beautiful and happy.'_

_Aya was a lady like her personal nurse, so she knew that she was in a distress condition. What could it be that was bothering her? She has always been there for her, there must be something that she could do to make her happy. 'I feel-uh, I feel that you're sad.'_

_Sad? She noticed it, 'don't mind me-uh, really.'_

_Aya's expression became serious, 'you can tell me you know. I wanted to help you,' her smile encouraged her. 'Sometimes just letting it out can make a big difference.'_

_Her personal nurse shook her head, 'no,' she smiled as well. 'Just knowing that you wanted to help me already made me feel better. I'm okay now so-' she tried to look well and it was tough. 'Thank you. We better go now or else-'_

_Aya insisted, 'are you sure that you're okay?'_

_Okay? Was she okay? Not really, but there's no way that she would hinder or bother her. Her patient has to be happy, 'yes.'_

_Aya gave up, 'okay but if you ever change your mind.' Her smile faded, 'I will just be here to hear you out like you always did.'_

_She nodded, 'thank you. You are so kind,' that was why he loves you so much. _

_Remembering her best friend, Aya asked 'did you reach Yuuya?'_

_Yuuya. It echoed inside her head, she nodded 'y-yeah. He said he was okay-uhm, he was not mad at you.'_

_Not mad? That was a relief! 'Where is he?' She told her to ask him his whereabouts, 'hey.'_

_Where? 'Oh, he's somewhere near just-uhm near.'_

_Near? No exact location? 'O-okay.'_

_Her nurse opened the room's door, 'shall we go now? Your prince awaits, Lady Aya.' _

_She chuckled on her remark, 'hey,' she turned around. 'Thank you so much for everything, you're not just my personal nurse but more than that. A friend, adviser' she embraced her. 'Thank you.'_

_Her nurse shook her head, 'it's an honor to be that to you. You really look gorgeous! You're lovely!'_

_Her personal nurse has an inner talent when it comes to make-up. In fact, it was as if she entered a school to take up a course on it. She let her paint her face with a light type of it, not the ones that will make her look like someone else. Her hair was tied up in a bun, like that of a princess' style without the crown - of course! To reveal her creamy skin, she picked a gown with a high slit on the left in golden yellow, to show of her killer legs when she walks in! It was sexy and sultry, yet it didn't reveal too much skin! Completing the whole look with diamond earrings for jewelry, and high heels, they enhanced her beauty – it made her the fairest one of all._

_The limo was waiting outside; she walked over balancing her way to the car. What would happen for tonight? She wondered. The car brought her to a beach resort where she was welcomed by the employees of the resort dressed in their formal outfits. There was a music playing, someone was playing a piano!_

_The employees bowed to her at the same time, they were lined up as if they were a pathway to some place. There was a sequence, there were employees holding a tulip with them – five skips. The first one handed her the flower, 'thank you. Where's Mr. Rei Otohata?' No one answered, instead they just gestured her to walk over and accept the tulips as if by doing so she would find him. So, was it like a mystery hunting for Rei? She smiled at them, 'thank you.' After the seventh tulip, she reached the seashore where it was so dark! She glanced up to the resort's clubhouse and the stores, the lights were no longer switched on! There was a complete blackout! Someone help her! She became nervous, her heart hammering inside. But then, there was still this piano playing as the background so her fear subsided. A light spotted the grand piano where someone was seated, playing it. She knew who it was, it was Rei! She covered her mouth, holding her chest as well. After a few minutes of playing, another spot light was on, it was aiming on her. Her cheeks became flushed, spotlight? It was uncomfortable to be in the spotlight. She watched him stand up as someone took over his place to play the piano._

_So, the two of them were on the spotlight. She realized he was holding a tulip, she silently laughed. The spotlights became dim; on where she was standing, it lighted showing off the red carpet. When she walked, another set of lights were turned on, on where she was walking. Her eyes looked on him, he was there at the end of the carpet – he was the only one she could see. She placed the tulips in front of her, stomach level, as if she was walking for her groom and it was their wedding day. He did all of that for her? It was her dream! She sniffed, whispering his name to herself. Flashing his perfect white teeth on her, she blushed. Everything was so new; it was a wonderful start for them! She knew it! Slowly, she walked until she reached the end. He gazed at her lovingly, he walked over to meet her now that the whole aisle where lighted up. He gave the tulip he was holding on her, it was the eighth tulip and she knew what it meant – endless. She accepted the tulip from him, whispering her gratitude._

_When he held his palm for her, a floating nipa hut lighted up on the seashore. There was a table, candles lighted up – perhaps it was an electrical type because it wasn't lighted before. So, how?_

_He assisted her to the floating nipa hut, guided her to take a seat. Only then did she notice that they weren't alone, the employees were there too. She placed the tulips beside her. _

_Someone served them their food, playing a violin as they eat – it was magical. The floating nipa hut moved to the islet, she saw floating candles by the sea – how she wanted to take one or they looked so lovely. 'Thank you, I will always remember this-'_

_Rei shook his head, 'we're not through yet.' At the islet, he assisted her on stepping out of the floating nipa hut. They walked to another red carpet pathway with white rose petals, he held out his hand on her to the highest place. They saw the resort's lights; they were twinkling like the stars in the night sky! He told her to close her eyes, she did. 'Don't open until I say so-' he signaled to the employees and to his best friend. He took her to the middle of the higher place where there is a platform. 'Don't cheat, okay?' She nodded; he walked and stayed behind her. After a few minutes, 'you can open your eyes now.' At the other end of the platform there was a white grand piano, the pianist played music for lovers._

_Trying to catch one, she held up her hands in the air. 'Fireflies! How?' It was impossible! 'It's really unbelievable – oh impossible!'_

'_When it comes to love, everything's possible.' He twisted her, 'care for a dance?'_

_She nodded, it was a slow dance. Their bodies were too close; they can feel each other's breathing and heartbeats. The music changed from slow to semi-slow, to a faster beat. They both laughed when they became tired, 'I didn't know that you-uh you could dance.'_

_Rei shrugged. 'Well-uh you could dance too, you're graceful!'_

_She bit her lower lip, 'only because you're good so I was carried away.'_

_The pianist played 'Can't Help Falling In Love,' Ingrid Michaelson's version. He pulled her closer to him, embracing her so tightly and smelling her womanly scent – it was so sexy and fascinating to his senses. He closed his eyes, caressing her back with his hands – wanting to make the time stop._

_Ocean scent, she could inhale his manly scent. It felt so warm to be in his arms, she embraced him back, closing her eyes and just enjoying the moment. She opened her eyes, looked up at the fireflies and began to sing with the music._

_**Wise men say,**_

_**Only fools rush in.**_

_He loosened up from the embrace, stared at the view behind her. Whatever that was, she gave her a questioning look. '.' _

_**But I can't help falling in love with you.**_

'_There's something I wanted to ask you,' he stared into her eyes after a few seconds twisted her so that she could see the view._

_Eyes widened, mouth open, heart stopped – could it really be true? Are all those for real? Tell her she was not dreaming them! Tell her! Oh, please! She blinked her eyes thrice, it was her dream! There were lights on the other island, forming a big question that asks 'Will you marry me, Aya?' It was the most impossible thing in her world, for Rei to propose to her! She clasped her hand, bit her lower lip then turned to Rei with tears. She even cried when she found her down on his knee, his hand was showing off a box, inside was a ring – he showed her. It was her sapphire ring! She thought she have lost it! Her heart pounded so bad, it was ripping her body! Things lifted up, she was sure they weren't fireflies anymore for they were bigger! Then she realized they were floating lanterns, the ones she has always dreamed of! Oh, what must she say? They all looked beautiful to her, she shook her head, kneeling in front of him._

_What was she doing? He stopped her from kneeling, he told her to stay back. To stand up and just stay standing! 'Please, just stand-'_

_She stood, like what she was told wiping her tears. 'Rei?'_

'_Aya,' he looked up to her with so much love and passion. 'Will you take this ring as a symbol of our coming marriage?' He paused, 'will you marry me and be my wife?'_

_**Shall I stay?**_

_Marry him? Be his wife?__Absolutely! Who wouldn't want to be with him forever? To wake up each day with him, sleep each night beside him? Dream with him, create a family with him? Be the mother of his kids? To grow old with him? Who would refuse him? She won't, oh she won't!_

_**Would it be a sin?**_

_Her love for him was incomparable; she would not miss this chance of being with him! Would it make her so low to love him so bad? To be so devoted to him? To be so crazy on loving him? She can't help herself to fall in love with him, over and over again!_

_**Oh, but I can't help falling in love with you.**_

_She loves him so much, more than anything or anyone else! Nodding her head, she confessed in an intense emotion. 'I love you so much that yes-uh I-uh will marry you! I do!' Her love for him, it was a like river – it continues to flow. It never ends, it would never ever end!_

_**Like a river flows surely to the sea.**_

_In an instant, he stood up holding his palm out. She placed her hand above his; he wore the ring to her slender finger. 'I love you, I was right-'_

_**Darling so it goes, some things are meant to be.**_

'_I love you too! I love you more than you love me-' she hung her hands on his neck, went on tip toe so he could reach him even more and kissed him with tears in her eyes. It was a very subtle kiss, as expected from Aya. _

_He was slightly surprised, his eyes became wide then he pulled away, cupping her hands with his hands. He smiled then kissed her letting out all his emotions for her. When their lips met for the second time, fireworks filled up the night sky. The couple stared up, it was a grand proposal – Aya thought. Rei held out his hand for her, stretching it wanting her to accept it._

_**So, take my hand and take my whole life too.**_

_Smiling so wide, her tears flowed down. It was tears of joy, don't mistake it for something else! She fanned herself, she just couldn't believe how a day could change one's life! It was so amazing, it was magnificent. He took her breath away – really took her breath away! 'I love you, Rei'_

'_**Coz I can't help falling in love with you.**_

_Accepting his hand, he placed it over her chest, the part where her heart was close to. He gazed down at her, her eyes were swollen yet she looked all the same. Beautiful as ever! Promising to himself, his love for her would not be temporary it would be eternally – till death do them part! His love would go stronger through the years, he swore, it would be the same as the river's water current – flowing endlessly to the sea._

_**Like a river flows so surely to the sea.**_

_She whispered to his ear, 'if it's meant to be, it's meant to be.'_

_**Oh, my Darling so it goes, some things are meant to be.**_

_Rei stared at her beautiful face, the fireworks were still lighting up the sky. It was as if they were celebrating a new year's eve! He leaned in to her, 'I believe I said that.'_

_Aya smiled, didn't argue with him. Instead, she held out her other hand for him to take. Facing him in the middle of a romantic setting, under the bright sky, floating lanterns, she nodded. 'Yeah.'_

_**So, won't you please…**_

_He accepted her other hand, they were like playing a London Bridge is falling down game because of their positions. They stared into each other's eyes, with so much love and care._

… _**Just take my hand and take my whole life too?**_

_Aya stroked his cheek, how she loves him so much. 'Rei, I love you. I love only you. I have but one rule-'_

'_**Coz I can't help falling in love –in love with you**_

'_What is it?' He inquired with interest and obsession. 'Whatever it would be, he'll follow that. No matter how impossible it would be.' Bragging, but he was just telling the truth. Enforce anything, he would oblige to follow! He would do it for her! What was her one rule anyway?_

_**Coz I can't help…**_

_Her wish? What was her wish? It was so simple. 'Will you promise to love me forever? To love only me?'_

_He smiled, knowing what she meant. 'Yes, I will love you. And only you, I will always be faithful to you. I won't fall in love with anyone else, I told you-right? You're my true love, my love for you would never die.'_

_Raising her chin up, he gave her a real kiss. The one that will make a lady float and want more, it was soft, warm and sweet. _

_They stayed that way a long time, he thought her that night how to kiss until she learned the right way._

'_So, those were the kisses you were about to teach me when we got married? When we're in Jeju-do?'_

_He smiled, 'yes. What do you think of it?'_

_She blushed, 'w-what d-do I think of it?'_

_He nodded, 'yes. What do you think? Did you like it?'_

_What? She laughed 'let's go.' Her eyes roamed around the resort, 'I think everybody's sleeping-'_

'_Tell me first,' he insisted._

'_Not really.' She walked away, he was not moving. 'What?'_

_He suggested, 'how about we don't leave until you liked it? I mean-uh liked them-the kisses?'_

_Her cheeks were the color of cherries, 'what?'_

'_It was just a-uh s-suggestion.' He shrugged then walked near her, 'anyway, you're-uh right. Everybody's sleeping-' he blushed. Was it an early rejection?_

_She smiled, noticing how he blushed. It was priceless. 'Okay.'_

_**Falling in love with you…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>At least they were engaged, it's a good thing right? Now we just have to wait for the wedding and the honeymoon, plus the twins! *power up* Still, I'm not in a stable disposition. What? What am I saying? *thinks* There's so much mystery, but it wasn't significant since we're talking about The Dreamer here right? Not the other characters, so maybe I would just write that to a side story or what about I'll add that to the bonus story too? Anyway, if you're interested with the mystery – tell me. But no, you guys wouldn't be interested since it's about Yuuya, oh well, why am I so in love with Yuuya? I'll just write on the wedding, fine! I'll stick to that! Haha. What's going on with me!

**P.S. ***cheers* Thank you readers! Your support and love for this story, they kept me in full strength to write, I-uh pursue this for you guys – so thank you! Writing was so much fun, but then it's more fun when I read your reviews. It's been months since I first posted this story and *sighs* now the person who said that I'm on my way to completing a series was right. It's been a pleasure to almost talk with you at the reviews' page, giving my replies to each chapter! *high five* I wanted to say we made it, but it's too early for that. I'll say that on the last chapter! Till then! Xoxo.


	49. The Dreamer: Being With Him

**Disclaimer: **All the creative rights belong to Mihona Fuji.

**Author's Note: **This is a very short chapter about our reconciled couple, just so you have something to read while waiting for the wedding! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>angeLsapphire: <strong>Then how about I don't end it? *laughs* Like for example, I'll write the ending but still I would update this with bonus stories? Do you like that? Tell me. Tell me. Tell me. Haha. Right, I'm thinking of what to write on that day since everyone will be there – the whole gang and if they already have kids they'll be there too! How exciting is that? *celebrates* Yhey!

I agree on that, this site rocks! There are so many beautiful stories to read - they're all great! *thumbs up* Oh, sorry about making you cry – I love writing dramas. Right, you just sounded like saying goodbye – no, don't go. I'll keep on updating, once I have the idea I will write it right away so you could read on. Yhey! Haha. Oh, yeah! Rei's not so him, he has evolved into a different guy. But yeah, that's what really matters, for as long as she is happy. Thank you so much! Have a great weekend! *smiles* *waves*

**Chiby Angel-chan: **Thanks! *smiles* We'll have more of that especially on their wedding day! Yhey! Today's update is a short one, even so I hope you'll like it. I wrote it while you were all waiting for the wedding. Hehe. I'm still in the midst of contemplations, about the ending. And yes, I'll keep on writing. *nods* Thank you so much! Have a great weekend! *smiles*

**Camryholicz: **Thank you! Of course, you'll see more of it since from the previous chapters, all you've read were dramas! *laughs* Very grand and impossible, I wonder if it would really happen in the real world – our world.

I remember that, especially their funny moments: when she ran away because of what she didn't mean to see; when she placed a lemon under the bed and prepared a hot bath; when he gave tests to her; and what else? Am I going to write about it? I'd say some moments from the honeymoon would be written, because Rei would confess something, right? I don't remember who among you requested for it but I promised back about that confession. It's something that would change your views about Rei! Okay, it's not a secret anymore. *winks*

They've been separated for two years, and surely, those two years made their love for each other burn! So, yeah romantic mode is up!

Thank you so much for the suggestions! Oh, I don't know that – thanks for telling me. I'll use those for Miyu! Thank you so much! *claps* Thanks for loving the story! Yep, yep – I'll write faster just so you could read the ending! I'm so excited! Have a great weekend! *waves*

**Alice Jane: **Hi there, Alice Jane! Two days? That's long, yikes. *chuckles* Thanks for being patient, I mean to read them all. Thanks! *thumbs up*

I feel that too towards her! She's so lucky, but she deserves all that she has been miserable in the past! Hehe. Well, now I just have to think about the ending – to write about it. It's sad, but every story has to end. *sniffs* So, yeah I'll be writing on that for the finale! Yhey!

Thanks! I will! And thanks for the support, I appreciate it! Have a great weekend! *winks*

* * *

><p>"<strong>The Dreamer: Being With Him"<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Walk Side by Side**

**21****st**** of June, Saturday**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Candles floating by the sea have long been unlighted not by the night's zephyr, but by the span of time which has passed by so quickly. It was simply amazing how someone ignited them unnoticed, as if it was carefully planned. Floating lanterns which soared up like hot balloons before were no longer illuminating as well; the only lights left now were those in the pathway which leads from the islet back to the resort. As far as she could remember, they didn't reach the skies for there were ropes or strings to push them up and pull them down. She knew why, a note was indicated on her Dreamer's Book. She wrote down that the floating lanterns should never be left floating in the air and pollute the environment.

What seemingly impossible became possible, thanks to her beloved. Now, she doesn't have to painfully recall the past for there they have created beautiful moments which were something that she would always reminisce all the days of her life. The fireflies were the best, she decided. When they danced in the open air, she recalled when they were in Jeju-do. That moment made her think that they were some kind of immortal beings embracing one another, surrounded by the fireflies – it was so epic.

Aya pulled herself a little from Rei, their noses touching, eyes locked and smiling. Closing her eyes, she breathed his ocean scent – her favorite smell. Her lips parted when he kissed him, for who knows how many times now? Fifty, she answered inside her head. Giggling, she opened her eyes and gave him a last kiss for the time being.

Rei never wanting the kiss to end, not wanting to let go he held her slender but silky soft arms. Her creamy skin glows in the dim lighted place. Realizing her feelings, they walked their way back to the resort. He was surprised how she was eager to walk back, not to riding the floating nipa hut they rode hours ago.

Removing her sandals, her one foot tested the water. She shivered a bit for it was cold, going on with careful small steps so that she won't slide down and get soaked. It was okay to walk instead of rding the nipa hut for it was low-tide after all. The water reached half-way through her knees, sensing his presence she looked back to him, loving how he appears to be perfect.

He took her hand with him while walking to the resort, feeling the warmth of her hand and the softness of it. Would it crush if he holds on to it so tight?

She focused her eyes to where they were heading, wondering and thinking about the two of them together. It was a dream come true, a wish fulfilled, a much-awaited event that happened – it was everything for her. Glancing at his beautiful face, a smile formed on her crimson lips. He was all she ever wished for; his love was all she ever prayed for. Their walk wasn't supposed to consume long amount of time, but since they enjoyed it so much it took them longer than usual.

Walking was never painful, exhausting, lonely and boring. It can only get to be those when you're alone, but when you're someone you love? Never. She has Rei, how can she feel those? To be honest, she wanted to be with him, walk with him for the rest of her life. Not walk behind nor walk ahead, but walk side by side and never get worn out. Past will always be there, they might appear in her dreams like ghosts but it won't fear her anymore for she was his true love. And once one has love, it cast out the fears inside. There's nothing to fear in the present nor to fear in the future, a long time ago she believed that present was more important than some future she can't see, she would throw that belief away. Being with him, she can see clearly now. Her future would be brighter than the stars and the moon, and as transparent as the cold seawater touching their feet.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**What We Missed**

**22****nd**** of June, Sunday**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Last night was memorable; she wanted to recall it every waking moment. She couldn't believe that they ate together in a formal setting, that they danced together, that they kissed countless times and that they walked side by side as lovers would do in a park when the sun sets. Someone knocked on the door of her room, snapping her out of her dreamy but this time real thoughts. It was her personal nurse who entered her room; she sat up with a smile upon seeing her. Running up to her with a happy face, she embraced her like a little girl would do to her mom. She was not just happy because of last night's event but because, her personal nurse stayed. Since she was fine and has restored her memory, it would be pointless for her nurse to stay. Even so, she wanted her to stay. When her belongings were packed, seeing her seated in the lounge when she went home last night sadness filled her. She thought she would be leaving and that she won't see her the next morning. Well, she was wrong. Perhaps she has convinced her to stay at least until the day of her wedding which will happen in three days!

The reason why her personal nurse went up to her was to inform her of Rei's arrival, she told her that he was waiting for her in the garden. Her eyes widened, waiting for him? Really? Why was he there early? Without fixing herself, she runs down to the garden. With tears, she embraced him as if they haven't seen each other for years and that they never talked over the phone last night until she fell asleep. Speaking of which, she wanted to apologize for she fell asleep while talking to him over the phone. 'Um-sorry I mean about last night-uh I fell asleep-' a timid smile run off.

When was the last time he saw this beautiful being in the morning? How he wanted to just kiss her for she looked so fresh and natural. Rei shook his head, standing up from the bench. 'It's okay, when you didn't answer I knew you fell asleep.'

Aya walked closer to him, 'why are you here? I mean-uh this early?'

He stepped even closer, leaning his face to her fresh morning look to kiss her crimson lips. 'I came to fetch you.' He licked his lips, staring at her.

Fetch her? For what? He didn't tell her anything about it last night when they parted and when they talked over the phone. 'W-why?' Tucking her hair, she bit her lower lip suddenly becoming conscious of how she looked like in the morning.

He noticed the tucking of hair, uneasiness so he said. 'You're beautiful, don't worry.'

She blushed, 'I'm-uh heading to the chapel in an hour.'

'Okay. I'll come with you then we could go anywhere after.' His hand reached her locks, brushing it in slow strokes.

Her face became cherry flushed because of the way he combed her hair. Anywhere? 'Anywhere? Where is that anywhere?'

He shook his head, 'just get dressed.' Winking an eye he added, 'it'll be so much fun, I swear.'

Fun? There's no doubt about that, anywhere with him would be so much fun than he would ever think. 'Okay, I'll go get dressed. And have you eaten your breakfast?' When he said no, she asked him to dine with her right in the garden. Eating breakfast together as if they were already living in, she chuckled.

After an hour, the two arrived in front of the chapel; he whispered something to her ear. 'I'll give you an idea about where.'

He opened the car door for her; she thanked him looking at his hand which was holding hers. When? She looked up to him, nodding. 'Okay. What's the clue?'

Revealing his perfect white teeth, it seems to be sparkling in the day. 'Actually, it's not where-um more like what,' he grinned to her as they ascended the stairs to the chapel.

They were already inside so she didn't get to have the clue, she shrugged. Moving to center they picked seats near the aisle, still holding each other's hands. When the preaching ended, they let the others head out first before they did. As they descended the stairs, he looked at her then at the clear blue sky. Tightening his grip on her hand, he moved it close to his lips.

His simple act made her smile and scream loudly inside, 'so what's the clue?' Instead of answering, he motioned her to hop inside the car. 'And I thought you would tell me?' Teasing, she made a face. He drove out of the mainland, past the lake house to the mountains where they took a stop over. Taking pictures, shouting their love for each other at the tip of the cliff – it was heart stopping. They were like teens having a love affair, enjoying how it felt to be free, alive and young! She let the strong wind blow her hair, his car was a top-down so they enjoyed the joyride so much. It was fun and sweet – making her remember the song teenage dream and its music video. Next they headed to Tokyo; he parked his car over a pay-parking area. She wondered why and where they would go, 'Rei?'

Taking her hand, he brought her to the train station. Only then did he confess while looking so deep into her eyes. 'I want to do the things we missed.'

The things they missed, her heart pounded violently. Standing over the line, they waited for the train to arrive. Confused, she questioned with anticipation and interest. 'What we missed? What do you mean?'

The train arrived, 'riding the train together, I-uh never picked you up from school. And then what else did we miss when we were-uh still studying?' He tried recalling them.

Locking her lips, she controlled herself to cry. When the door opened they stepped inside, there were so many people so they only get to stand near the door, side by side while their hands fixed. Soon, when there were only a few people left, they sat facing each other just staring and smiling. For her, it felt amazingly wonderful. It was another moment to keep forever.

Rei sighed, 'why don't you sit beside me?' Tapping the seat on his right, he slightly bowed his head to encourage her. 'Come on.'

Aya laughed, taking the newspaper beside her she pretended to read. She moved it down, seeing him staring at her made her blush. Pointing the seat on her left she suggested, 'why won't you be the one to transfer here?'

Thinking for a few seconds, he answered. 'Well-uh, I somehow realize that you look cute from here-uh-I like seeing you-you're entire view?'

Cute? It was just a simple compliment, yet why did she feel so flattered and overwhelmed? She knew why, it was because it came from Rei.

Alighting back to Tokyo Station, he asked. 'Shall we go sing? Walk in the park? Eat on the streets-uh, what do you want to do?'

A tear eloped in her beautiful brown eyes; she wiped it in one swipe. 'You've done enough-uh too much. Honestly,' she held his hand. 'It's okay not to make all my dreams come true or not to do what we missed. You're more than enough for me, Rei.' Being with him was more than enough.

Hearing her words, he embraced her close to him. 'I want to because you're worth it.'

Embracing him back, she sniffed. 'I love you.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Never Ending Kiss**

**.**

**.**

**.**

In the end, the two walked over the park along with the younger couples, went on a karaoke hub, ate on an ice cream store, played in a game world and had a dinner on a seaside. While dining out, the two talked about their wedding. She was shocked that she can't even utter a word for a minute, 'what? This coming-'

He nodded with a smile, 'I know it's impossible but with a help of other people it is possible. We'll get married this Wednesday. And oh,' he looked at his watch 'it's time.'

It's time? For what? 'Time for what? You keep on surprising me, should I be scared of it? You're not sick are you?'

Sick? 'What? Sick?'

Clearing her throat, dark and sad thoughts flashed inside her head. 'Yes, you-see-um they say a person who suddenly becomes good or different or do things like surprises-um, like what you're doing to me-uh they-uh say that you know-'

Laughing, he wiped his tears. 'Oh, no-uh I'm not dying Aya. I'm not sick-'

She laughed with him, 'that's-uh good. So, we're getting married?' But how? She cannot get married without her parents. 'B-but my parents they do-'

'I already talked with them-uh don't worry about it,' he smiled. 'Everything is well taken cared of, you don't have to worry a single thing about it. After tonight, we won't see each other until that day so I will-uh definitely miss you. By the way, who would you want to be your maid of honor?'

Maid of honor? 'Would it possible to have Miyu and Ran? But if-'

He kissed her lips, 'of course!' Taking his phone out, he told her that there were people who wanted to talk to her.

She asked who they were, but he didn't answer. 'H-hello?' Her heart stopped, 'mom? I mean, could I still-uh call you that way, ma'am? T-thank you. Oh, Omoni-uh I can hear her on the background. I miss the two of you!' She sobbed, 'I'm sorry I can't help but-uh cry.' Tears flowed down her cheeks, he wiped them for her. 'I-I'm so sorry about what happened-uh, yeah. I missed you too! I really do! I wanted to see you too! Will you be there in my-uh-our wedding? I-really? Oh gee. Thank you. I love you so much.' The three talked over the phone for like an hour, talking about the past and how they missed her. Giving his phone back, she sniffed. 'Thank you!'

Wiping her cheeks, he hushed her. 'Hey, stop crying.' They smiled at each other, she nodded her head then gave him an embrace.

Then it was parting time again, he parked his car in front of the gate of her house. It was like a moment of young couples who just went out on a first romantic date; he opened the car door for her. She embraced him, 'thanks.' How she didn't want to let him go. Come on, they won't see each other until their wedding day! It would be like a century for her!

His arms moved up to her back, like it was a natural thing for him to do. Smelling her lovely scent, he closed his eyes. 'I'm gonna miss you.'

She nodded, 'yeah-uh me too. I love being with you so I'll miss you so-so-so bad.' They stayed like that for so long, no one wanted to let go first.

He moved back, looking at her face tracing it with his thumb in a loving and caring manner. And then they kissed, the lamp post suddenly lighted slowly giving them a romantic setting. Soft, sweet, wanting – that was his kiss; he deepened the kiss as if it would be their last. He let her breathe for a moment, but kissed her again and again and again. He sensed that she felt weak so slowly he pushed her to the lamp post, where he could see her expression and where she could give her weight.

Catching her breath, she looked at him then tucked a hair strand behind her ear. 'I want to stay this way forever - forever in love.' He smiled then kissed her again, she wrapped her hands to his neck responding to his kisses, kissing the way he kissed her. She shut her eyes, when she did she felt sprinkles of water. Was it raining? The sprinkles became threads, it was raining but that didn't stop them from kissing. Their lips parted for a few seconds, she opened her eyes. 'It's-uh raining we might get-' his lips touched hers. Not wanting to be distracted by anything, even by the rain she closed her eyes and allowed them to be drenched by the rain. Being with him was magical; he was teaching her different emotions like passion that she felt like something inside her was exploding. How he kissed her was so sweet and tickly, sending chills over her body as if she has a fever and her blood was racing. She never thought that a kiss would be that powerful, that she would be lost in a good way. Their kiss might stop for tonight, but they will share a never ending kiss until death do them part.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Told yah, it's short right? Even so, I hope you liked it! The two will be separated from each other for about days before the wedding. I know you missed the whole gang so much, so you'll be reading about them soon. Have a great weekend! Till then! Xoxo.


	50. The Dreamer: Worth Keeping

**Disclaimer: **All the creative rights belong to Mihona Fuji.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Ask yourself, what is worth keeping? *serious face* First off, this is not the ending yet, as you can see again I tried so hard to fast forward the story. But really, we're almost there! Just wait! At the last part, Aya would be the one speaking – not me. For today's update, why don't you just read on? Enjoy! *winks*

* * *

><p><strong>clever keith: <strong>Hello, Keith! Yeah, haven't heard from you for a long time. I'm good, how are you? *smiles* A lot of things had happened in the story, but yeah – Rei realized that he loves Aya, so that settles everything. All is well now, don't you think? Oh, let me think. *thinks* Is everything really okay, now? *laughs* Thank you for finding the 46th chapter a suspense and romantic, the 47th more romantic and the 48th funny! *thumbs up* Oh, well. How I want that too! I mean to happen to me in the future. Ugh! Thank you! You guys kept me from writing, so thank you so much! *winks*

Thank you so much! *claps* Surely, I'd write more of that! Woah, thank you so much for liking that line! Thank you! I appreciate that! *sniffs*

I'd say csn would be writing about that, so please wait. Yhey! Till then! *smiles then waves*

**angeLsapphire:** That's because they missed each other so much! *laughs* Of course! There would be lovey-dovey moments in there so stay tune! I agree, but what are we to expect? He has learned his lessons, he would not waste a single second of his life and would want to have her as soon as possible!

*nods* Right! You'll see them soon! I'm so excited to reveal them – actually but we'll see! *winks*

The next would be the wedding? Sort of, the continuation would be on the following chapter – precisely! No, that's okay. *thumbs up* It's cool to hear from you about your requests. LOVE it! Thank you so much for the support!

Cool! I'll read it right no! Absolutely, I'll tell you what I think! *thumbs up*

**Camryholicz: **I know! Let's just say that they are so much in love and wanted to make up for the lost time! Yhey! Thank you!

I'm thinking about that – honestly. If you have some requests, I would write about that! Yhey! I'll keep on updating even after the OFFICIAL ENDING! Yes, yes – something like that! Of course, I would write her pregnancy stage! I will post it soon! Yhey! *jumps with joy* As requested by you! *winks*

*teary eyed* And you guys, always makes me happy! I appreciate you reviews – really really appreciate them. From the bottom of my heart, I do. You don't know, but writing has been my frustration. I know I need more time to improve, but knowing that you guys are always here reading what I wrote and will write – thank you. It means a lot to me. I wish one day, I could write a very unique one for all of you to read! So, thank you. *bows* Thanks for the undying support!

**Dyalicious: **Happy birthday, Dyah! *cheers* *smiles*

It's okay. You don't have to apologize. Smile, Dyah! Oh, thanks for finding him sweet and liking the 48th chapter! Yes, and that means that everything is doing quite well – right? Yhey! Her personal nurse? Well, I didn't give her a name – I might give her whole name on the side stories! So, if you're really curious I'll write about her. Actually, there's a mystery about her. Should I say it right now?

Absolutely, Rei is amazingly sweet. Ugh! If he were a human being like us, I would definitely collapse as well! About Ran and Tatsuki, you'll read about them right on this chapter! *winks* Thank you so much for all the support! *thumbs up*

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>The Dreamer: Worth Keeping"<strong>_

_24__th__ of June, Monday_

_._

_._

_._

_Miyu_

_._

_._

_._

_Holding a picture, she twisted it so that her students can see what she was about to question them next. With all smiles, her eyes saw the kids like little angels listening so keenly in front of her. They were just lovely creatures! Seeing them made her miss her son, how she wanted to go home already and kiss him! As gentle as a mother, she asked her kindergarten pupils with a smile on her face. Who is this, she went on. All of the students answered in chorus which made her happier, it only means that they were all listening to her. Tucking her natural chocolate brown locks, she went up to her table to start with her usual discussion._

_She has been a prep-school teacher for two years now, she could find a better-paying job but still she chose to be a teacher. Why? Maybe because she loved kids so much. She was so fond of them. And besides it was something that she wanted to do for the rest of her life – teach. Gathering her colorful lecture materials, she pasted it on the front board. Teaching for her was a fulfilling and joyful task, and that's what matters, right? Where you feel fulfilled and happy?_

_She was about to start teaching her students about that day's topic when someone knocked on the door, it was the kindergarten adviser. Behind her, was a tall man with brown hair and cold gaze - she knew who it was, even though they haven't seen each other for a long time. But why?_

_In swift but careful steps, she was already on the door. Giving he students a one last look with a promise of returning she closed the door behind her, staring at him with amazement. It's been really a long long time. She never heard from him nor knew what happened to him and her best friend. _

_The two talked for a moment, then he spoke of what happened and invited her to his wedding! It was really unbelievable of how things would happen, but no wonder that if they were meant to be – they were meant to be. She can only be the happiest for them that they got lost and found their way back to each other. 'Of course,' she agreed, nodding with tears in her eyes. 'I'll be there-uh-oh' she wiped her tears and sniffed. 'I just can't believe this! I'll be there. Yamato and me and-uh my son Taiyu.' Before walking away, he handed her the invitation card. 'Thank you. And oh,' he raised his eyebrows on her. 'I'm glad that you realized that she's worth keeping.'_

_When he left with a smile, she abruptly called her husband. The way she dialed her number, it was as if there was an emergency and she was not about to call Yamato but 911! 'Y-Yamato? Honey?' Blushing because of the endearment, her cries escaped in an instant. 'Yamato? Y-yeah. I'm okay. Yeah. Nothing-uh.' Controlling her sob, she sighed and smiled so that it would reflect in her voice. 'You wouldn't believe this-uh but-oh I'm just so happy-what? No-uh it's um-about-um-'_

_._

_._

_._

_Yamato_

_._

_._

_._

_A perfect job that helps people, a loving wife who cares and loves, a cute little son who takes away his weariness, a small but sweet home – what else would he ask for? They were all worth keeping to him, having them in his life makes him the happiest man living on earth and he would not let anyone make his life sad. Everything was good the way they were, he would want his life to be like that forever._

_At his headquarter, his phone rung. It was a call from his loving wife, with a wide smile he clicked the answer button and combed his hair as if she would see him. He spoke her name, but then he knew that kind of voice. 'Miyu-honey?' His brows grew in one line. 'Are you all right? Tell me? Are you sure? Then why are you crying?' He must go to where she was for she sounded confusing, laughing and crying? 'Y-you're happy? How come you're happy and you're crying? About? Rei and Aya? Oh,' It has been years, so what about them? 'Tell me.' He listened to her wife, 'really? That's good news!' Now he was also consumed by her feelings that he can't help but feel what his wife was feeling. His wife asked him why he wasn't answering; a tear fell down his cheek, followed by another one. 'Nothing, I'm just happy. I guess now everybody's gonna be happy.' He wiped his tears when someone walked in, 'I love you Miyu-honey.'_

_._

_._

_._

_Ran_

_._

_._

_._

_Looking at the mirror, she could no longer see the Super Gal she used to be. The blonde hair was not blonde with a read streak anymore for she colored her hair back to dark, since she would be a police officer she needed to be a role model for everyone. It was not that she didn't like to be a police officer, but it runs in the family – she wouldn't be the one to break it. Would she? Somehow, she felt that it was her calling too anyway. To help people, do justice, and eliminate the crime rates – it was what her heart would always want to do; she just didn't want to accept it. But now? Proud of her work, she dreamed of passing the legacy to her future children! Their legacy was worth keeping, so no one should break what her ancestors had started!_

_Walking over to her brother's headquarter, she narrowed her eyes to study his face expression through the glass window. It was hard to make a man cry, right? To have them create tears? Why? Because when she entered his headquarter, she was surprised to see her brother in tears. 'What's wrong Chief?' What was it about? Hearing her sister-in-law's name, she realized he was talking to her. What was it about? Her brother shook his head while placing down the phone to his table. 'Tell me.' Okay, if he didn't want to tell her then it would be fine! Who cares! She was just worried, for the last time she asked her first question. 'Great! I was just being concern here!' Pouting her lips, she grabbed the drink on her brother's desk. 'I'm just being worried and this is what I will get?' Sighing, she rolled her eyes on him._

_Her brother laughed, sitting down on his chair. 'No Need to be worried. It's not like it's something bad-uh actually-uh it's-uh a good news.' Someone knocked on the door; he entered and bowed to them. 'I guess someone will tell it for me, perfect timing.' Motioning his eyes on the door, he smiled._

_What? She knew who was at the door, but she didn't understand what her brother meant so she turned around. 'Ototchi?' Could it really be? He would tell good news? Really? All she heard about him were bad things, now he would speak of something good? Wow! Like he was some kind of a messenger now? Seriously? 'Long time no see heartbreaker!' Grinding her teeth, she almost broke the drink on her hand because of her strong grasp. 'What?' After a moment of silence, he told them everything, that she was even silenced - not being able to say a word for the first time. Locking her lips, she controlled to cry. With a nod, she placed a hand on his shoulder. 'I'm proud of you.' He handed an invitation card to her before leaving with a genuine smile._

_._

_._

_._

_Tatsuki_

_._

_._

_._

_Tatsuki got home first, his mother-in-law was there taking care of their baby. When she bade good bye, he thanked her and gave her a bow. 'Thank you so much mom.' His mother-in-law nodded, gesturing a no-speaking sign for the baby was sleeping. Closing the door, he glanced at the sleeping angel on the crib. How she looked so lovely from afar. Moving slowly to the crib, he called her name, and she was even lovelier from up close. It was an another exhausting day for him, but seeing her face at night make all his weariness fade in a snap. What a cutie, he remarked. _

_Their noodle shop was growing big so he couldn't just leave it to his younger brother alone. He was the first born, he should be the one to take it over but when he was in high school he didn't want to – he felt that it wasn't his thing at all. But two years ago, he decided to run the business together with his brother and it went well. Somehow they were able to have money for his wedding with Ran, enough money to make a living, and save for their future kids' education - the noodle shop was worth keeping after all._

_Setting off at the lounge after cleaning up himself, he waited for his wife to arrive. When she did, she sat beside him and began to speak as if she didn't get to speak all day. His wife's way of talking was making his head hang like it was an old computer lined up to be thrown out right into the garbage mountain! 'W-wait wait wait! I can't understand a thing will you please slow down? Uh-a bit? And the baby might wake up because of your tone.' They both looked at the baby and smiled. He held her hand close to him, then her arm and neck._

_Realizing what he was doing to her, she widened her eyes and slapped his hand. 'You wish! Like seriously?'_

_Scratching his head, he gave her an innocent look. 'What?'_

_She ignored his question, proceeding with the story in a slow manner this time._

_He snapped in. 'Yeah-that-slow.'_

_Rolling her eyes, she still felt the eagerness to continue with the story._

_He noticed and stated. 'You're doing great.'_

_Doing great? She would want to punch him for cutting off her story, 'let me speak okay? Stop commenting and cutting me off-' Crossing off her arms in front of her she said, 'I'm gonna be really pissed!_

_Clearing his throat, he asked. 'So, what happened again?' His wife told her everything. 'Holy! We'll be there! Absolutely! I can't believe this-' then it was his turn to talk like a non-stop parrot. 'Really! It was as if it-' his wife glared at him, gesturing him to stop talking for the baby might wake up. 'Okay. I'm just so excited!' His heart even raced because of excitement, would you believe that? After a few seconds, they laughed so loud that the baby ended up crying. _

_His wife walked near the crib, bending down as she carried the baby close to her arms. 'Sorry baby, mommy's here.'_

_Watching her trying to make their baby stop crying, it really felt like they were really building a family. How time flies so fast, he wondered! Standing up, he walked closer to them and wrapped his arms around them 'my beautiful angels-' he pouted his lips like a janitor fish._

_She glared at him, 'that won't stop her from crying! Oh, look.' She told her husband, 'she looks like you when she's crying-haha! why don't you dance for her? Come on, monkey boy!'_

_He wrapped his arms tighter, swaying them to the sides. 'We should dance together-'_

_Rolling her eyes, she shook her head. 'You're crushing us you know! Let go at once!'_

_Shaking his head as well, he didn't let go. 'No, not so fast-haha.'_

_._

_._

_._

_Sayo_

_._

_._

_._

_What are we going to do in college? The question kept on resounding inside her head; she didn't want to think about it. The thought of being away with Masato was killing her, what must she do? A long distance relationship never works, would it? Would it still be worth keeping?_

_Let go at once. She heard that, her sense of hearing was awesome. Running over as fast as she can to her sister's house, her best friend followed her. She jumped over the fences, opened the door while catching her breath. 'What's going on?' She found the couple dancing, with the baby between them, 'what are you doing with my favorite niece?' Walking over them, she took the baby from her sister's cradle. 'How I missed you. I will always be here for you. Are these two bothering you?' She eyed the two as if they were criminals caught in the act. The couple raised their hands in surrender._

_Her best friend was already beside her, 'oh choo choo choo-'_

_Choo choo what? Looking at him, her lips parted. 'What are you doing?'_

_Scratching his head, he looked like his older brother Tatsuki. 'Um-uh I'm imitating a-uh a train?'_

_A train? It didn't sound like one! Rolling her eyes, she ignored him with a grin on her lips. 'Whatever.' Her sister smiled when she looked her way. 'What? Do I look funny?' _

_Her sister shrugged, 'well-uh I've got good news for you.'_

_For her? 'Me? Really? What is it? Oh-don't-tell-me?' Could it be about some free stuff? Or what? 'What is it?' Her sister told her everything; it was about Rei and Aya. 'Really? Oh, god!' What must she say? She couldn't believe it! Planting a kiss on her niece's forehead, she smiled and sniffed. 'After so long, I-uh I'm so happy for them.' Tears fell down on her cheeks as she realized what's worth keeping for her – Masato._

_._

_._

_._

_Naoki_

_._

_._

_._

_Wiping the tears on his best friend's cheeks, he said. 'Me too. I'm happy for them.' He nodded, 'it's something to celebrate so don't cry.'_

_Turning to her best friend, she smiled. 'I think understand now, you were right Naoki. I completely understand now I'm going to keep our relationship – it doesn't matter if we're apart. Masato's worth keeping._

_Nodding his head, he agreed wanting to say that she was worth keeping as well. Reaching over his phone to call his best friend, he greeted him. 'Masato? Have you heard?'_

_His best friend took the phone from him. 'Masato?'_

_._

_._

_._

_Masato_

_._

_._

_._

_Having a drink at the Palm Tree Café, his phone rang. Who could it be? The screen of his phone registered Naoki's name and number, 'hello dude? Zup?' Have you heard? That was his question to him? 'Heard? Heard what?' Someone took the phone from him, he knew who it was – her girl friend. Sayo told him the whole story. 'What the-uh are you sure about this? Oh come on. I'm-uh I don't know what to say.' Suddenly, he was in a high level of excitement, 'that's great! Am I invited? Really? Well-uh even if I'm not invited I'll be there anyway!' She spoke his name in a question. 'Are you okay? Hey, Sayo? Are you crying? Please-uh don't cry 'coz I'm gonna cry too.' He listened to her, 'no. I just asked that because I was thinking about it, and you-know it's gonna be soon. I just want to spend more time with you. Really? No, you are worth keeping. This relationship is worth keeping, I love you. Hey-hey. I'll be there in a minute.' Walking over the counter with a smile, he ordered another drink. _

'_Here's your drink. You look happy today.' She noticed._

_He handed her the bill, 'I do?' She nodded and thanked him. Then the chimes sounded, when he turned his head he saw him._

_._

_._

_._

_Towa_

_._

_._

_._

_When the chimes sounded, her eyes shifted to the door. Could it really be him? Was she seeing him as a ghost? It's not like he was dead, she just didn't hear anything from him nor from his wife then. It has been a long time, she might have seen him somewhere but they never talked or anything. He was very distant to people. _

_Masato never walked back to his table, she noticed. He was stuck near the counter just like her. Her hand wasn't able to close the cash register. Their eyes were all on him; still he walked over to them. He started his speech and never hold back to tell them the story. 'So, you're inviting us?' When he nodded, she smiled. And before he could forget, he handed the invitation cards to Towa and Masato. 'I'll be there, of course.'_

_Masato accepted the card, 'invited or not, I'll be there.'_

_Towa couldn't help but laugh on what Masato has said, she asked him when the ice-prince has left. 'So, heading back to Sayo?'_

'_Yeah, hey' he started 'don't be offended but are you happy living alone?'_

_Living alone? 'It might sound crazy, but yes. I'm happy on my own-'_

'_I don't get it. We all need someone to be with-'_

_Towa nodded, 'Some people would want to build their own family, some would choose a dream over a man and some would choose a man over a dream. I have my family and this café – they're all enough for me. I don't need a man, based from what I've been through – they're not worth keeping at all. The only one that is worth keeping, sadly he passed away a long time ago.'_

'_Since then you never loved anyone, but him?'_

_Again, she nodded. 'Why would you love again? Once you find the one, there's no sense of looking for someone to replace him.'_

_Masato thought for a while. '.'_

'_But you know-'_

_He saluted her, 'thank you! I'm off now! Thanks!'_

_._

_._

_._

_Harue_

_._

_._

_._

_Crossing her arms in front of her chest, she asked her one more time. She was her best friend, to let her decide where she would want to spend her lifetime dreads her. Like her, she wanted her best friend to have her own happy ending._

_She has been married for a year; living with the one she loves was priceless! It's worth more than the dresses, the titles and having to win a fight. Being with the one you love for the rest of your life, was worth keeping._

'_Are you sure about this?' Her best friend nodded, 'okay then I won't ask you of it ever.' She sat on the lounge, 'it'll be in a few-' her best friend cut her statement. 'Fine. By the way, I've seen-' someone knocked on her best friend's room. It was the maid._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Mami_

_._

_._

_._

_When someone knocked on the door, the question hung on her throat. The door opened, her maid told her that someone was waiting for her at the living area. She asked who, hearing his name made her heart stop. What? Why was he there? What for? Her best friend gasped, eyeing her something. It would be too late, even if he was worth keeping. All was planned, there was no turning back unless – unless what?_

_._

_._

_._

_Amie_

_._

_._

_._

_They were walking over the arrival area of Tokyo Narita Airport when her phone rang; one of her maids took the baby from her so that she could answer the call. She thanked her, sliding on the screen._

'_Hello? Hey?' Listening to the caller's voice, she tried to recall who it was. 'Hello? Who is this again? How are you? Come on, you have to ask me how I am you know.' She laughed upon hearing his remark, 'whatever. Guess what? We're already here in Tokyo so we'll be there for sure you know. I can't believe it but I'm happy I have always been wanting her to end up with-uh you know who-haha. Well, congratulations to you! She has been through a lot, I'm telling you what she has been through happened in one's life for like a hundred years but to her? For just by being with you? Well, I'm not saying this to make you feel guilty-uh um-well-uh perhaps I am saying this to make you feel guilty and-uh I'm just telling this because I'm warning you. Blah-blah-blah! Don't say it, just do it. Don't make the same mistakes again – au revoir!'_

_Worth keeping? It echoed inside her head, her husband called him. Of course, everyone has something that is worth keeping. To her, it would be her family. 'Kazuki!' She called on him, as if he was missing._

_._

_._

_._

_Kazuki_

_._

_._

_._

_Taking their luggage at the carousel, his wife called on his name not once but thrice. The way she called him, it was as if he was lost in the forest. What was wrong with her all of sudden? Was she in a drama series? That she has to act like that? Now she was running to him, with tears in her eyes. Embracing him, he drew back. 'What's wrong with you?' When they were on the plane, they were just happy. 'Are you okay?'_

_His wife nodded, kissing him in public. 'I love you, Kazuki. I really do.'_

_Smiling, he wrapped an arm around her. 'I know that, you say that to me more than ten times a day-'_

_What? 'You don't like it?' He rolled his eyes on her, 'you're not answering yet. Don't you love me? Am I worth keeping to you?'_

_Giving her a bubbly look, he cupped her face. 'We already have two kids, you would still ask that? Amie-'_

_Pouting, she breathed sharply. 'I'm waiting-'_

_His lips touched hers in a fleeting moment, when they parted he said. 'I love you.'_

_She narrowed her eyes, encouraging him with a dare. 'And? Complete answering my questions-'_

_He chuckled; she would not let him get away with it. Would she? 'I like it-um I love you and you're worth keeping to me.'_

_._

_._

_._

_Aya's Mother_

_._

_._

_._

_When he appeared in front of her, she can no longer feel the anger she felt for him for what he has done to her daughter. They already talked over the phone; a man who humbles himself deserves her forgiveness._

_He has already left, but still she was there standing on the balcony with the invitation card on her hand. Her husband wrapped his arms around her waist; he whispered something to her ear which made her smile. With tears in her eyes, she said. 'Our daughter will finally be happy this time.'_

_**She was lying on the hospital bed at the Operating room; someone carried the baby close to her. Placing a kiss on the baby's crimson cheek, she can't help but admire her. Before her eyes would shut, she asked her husband. "What should we name her?" Her husband answered a not-so-good-name, "since she's so beautiful why don't we name her Aya?"**_

_**The couple lived in a fairytale; they were the happiest until one day she got pregnant but lost it a month after. They consulted the most trusted doctors; still they have the same findings that the two will never have another child. It was heartbreaking for them, they thought of having a son so that someone would carry on the family name, but it was impossible.**_

_**Since then, they became careful with their little angel: they worked hard for her, day and night so that they could give her a good education; instilled in her mind to have the best grades when she was a little; molded her into a traditional type; enforced rules on her; and became strict about everything, simply because they wanted the best for her. Not even realizing that they were suffocating her.**_

_**There were times, she would admit, that they were pressing things on her. Giving her curfews, telling her to choose her friends because they were afraid that she would be lost and that her goals would fade if she would be influenced by people who have no dreams in life.**_

_**Back in their daughter's high school life they didn't like her circle of friends, especially the one she liked - the heartbreaker. Bankruptcy also took place this time, when she was still in high school they were really having problems when it comes to finances. Good thing, her husband's old friend helped him. She didn't knew what they're deal was, only did she learn about it when their daughter was already in the last years of her college year.**_

_**They didn't like the heartbreaker, right? But why did they approve of him? Why did they agree on him when he called them about asking for their daughter's hand? They wanted to escape the fixed marriage and because they knew that their daughter loved the heartbreaker, they thought that she would be happy with the one she loves. Well, they were wrong. The marriage of their daughter was the worst! It brought her sadness and misery! She was never happy.**_

_**When she knocked on their door one cold day in France, they embraced her and felt sorry for her life. How did it end up like that? They promised themselves, especially her, as her mother that she would never let someone take her away. She would pick that someone who would love her more than anyone else and anything else in the world – the man would always be there for her, the very man who would truly love her! Their daughter was kind. All her life she has been good to them, she was the perfect daughter that was why she deserves only the best. She deserves to be happy!**_

_**If we would talk about that kind of love, she would always think about her daughter's best friend. He was the guy she would want her daughter to marry, still her best friend never took advantage of the situation no matter how many times she would suggest and tell him of it. He was her only best friend and the brother she never had. Surely, her daughter's best friend's future wife would be happy.**_

_**Now, what about her daughter? She has undergone a whole life's sufferings. All she ever wanted for her daughter was to have joy inside and find the right man. God must have heard her pleas and prayers when one night the heartbreaker called her speaking of the past and the future.**_

_Giving her a kiss on her cheek, her husband nodded. 'Of course. I can feel that he really loves our daughter-'_

'_This time? I believe the heartbreaker's worth keeping now.' She paused, staring at the card with tears. 'I just can't wait for the babies!' _

_._

_._

_._

_The Nurse_

_._

_._

_._

_A soft knock echoed, when she opened the door her patient was holding out something on her. 'Hey, what is it?' Obviously it was an invitation card, she smiled at her. 'Thank you. And lady Aya?' She told her a secret._

_Her patient bit her lower lip, 'what? Why? Why did you two do that?'_

'_He said you were worth keeping-uh he-uh wanted you to be happy-uh I also wanted you to be happy. It's romantic, right? To kiss in the rain? It's every girl's dream-right-uh something like that?' It was her dream too, but perhaps what's worth keeping for one wouldn't be worth keeping for the other. Blowing the thoughts inside her head, she tried to forget about that someone who was worth keeping for her._

_._

_._

_._

_Omoni_

_._

_._

_._

'_Whew!' Wiping her sweat with pride, she gave her nephew a soft smile. 'I can't believe that everything's set - all thanks to me, your mother and your best friend!' Her nephew handed out an invitation card to her. 'No. I don't need that – I already have three.' Three? 'Well, that's because I have to keep-uh you know like for-uh souvenirs-haha-uh they're worth keeping for future generations to see!' she explained. Then he thanked her for everything and told her that the card was an excess. 'Okay. I can't wait to see her and attend this wedding! I'm just so excited, anyway I'll see her in the morning! Hey,' she called on her nephew. 'You've got to make up for the lost time by giving us our grandchildren! I want to see little Aya and little Rei!' Laughing hysterically, someone joined in._

_._

_._

_._

_Rei's mother_

_._

_._

_._

_Moving closer to the two, she laughed with Omoni. 'I-I can't wait for the wedding too! I'm just so happy!' Turning to her son, she said. 'Is everything okay now? All done?' He nodded and thanked her. 'We're honored to do this! Do something we just love! And yeah,' she agreed with Omoni. 'That's a must! We completely have our eyes on you two – you've got to make them soon!' As if it was so easy to do that, she laughed. Her tone became serious, 'you know what? I believe that everything happened so that you two could grow and know what the most important thing is for the two of you. And I can see that-that you realized what's worth keeping, I'm proud of what you became Rei because of it. I know you'll even make me prouder of what you will become in the future.' After a couple of minutes, he bade good bye to them. 'Take care! Are you picking up your brother in the airport?' _

_._

_._

_._

_Rei's brother_

_._

_._

_._

_Glancing at his watch, he felt the urge to call his brother. Where could he be? Maybe he would have to just take a cab, then after a few more minutes of waiting his brother arrived. 'I thought you forgot about-' they embraced each other for a few moments. While on the way, they talked about everything like the way they used to talk and handed him the invitation card. 'I don't think I need this but-ah since it's a beautiful and unique invitation-uh thank you.'_

_There was an awkward silence, he broke it. 'I'm so happy that we're okay now, we're okay right?' His brother agreed, 'I know it was my fault, I've been a selfish brother. Anyway, I'm so thankful that you chose me to be your best man.' Hi brother looked at him with a smile._

_How did they become apart? He didn't want to remember, all that matters now is that they were back to being brothers and friends – he wouldn't dare break it, he would make their bond stronger that no one would tear it apart. It was worth keeping that way._

_._

_._

_. _

_Rui_

_._

_._

_._

_Getting married with Twitchy? Was that a joke? With a foolish look, he stared at the invitation card on his hand. Let him laugh it off first, but his cousin's face was serious so he tried to be serious as well. When he told him everything that happened, he was shock. Really? All this time he thought of the opposite, he thought she was twitchy and switchy! He thought she left him for Yuuya! 'What? I didn't know that. So, it was all your fault!' Sighing, the face of the one his cousin was about to marry appeared in front of him. What a lady, he said to himself. 'Well, she's worth keeping then.' How he wanted to have someone like her. 'Good for you.'_

_._

_._

_._

_Rei_

_._

_._

_._

_Everything has already been set and delivered; he must be off to sleep. Still, his eyes could never shut. What was keeping him from being awake? Could it be that he was missing something? Did he forget anything? No. He re-checked the list for like hundred times, it would impossible. Then what's wrong? Also, he has checked on Yuuya and thanked him – what else?_

_Turning on his bed, he imagined her beside him. That was it! He missed her so bad! How he wanted time to jump on the wedding date, just so he would be with her. See her beautiful face, feel her warmth, smell her lovely scent and hold her soft hands._

_Could she also be thinking of him the way he thinks of her? Spending the rest of his life and building a family with her – both would be worth keeping. _

_._

_._

_._

_Aya_

_._

_._

_._

_The big day would be the day after tomorrow, she gasped while tossing on her bed. She just can't wait to be officially and legally Mrs. Otohata! From Wednesday onwards, she would live her happily-ever-after. Having these thoughts, her phone rang; it was a call from her best friend. What happened last night, appeared in front of her. 'H-hey? Yuuya? What? Are you crying? Where are you?'_

_**Sunday Night**_

_**23**__**rd**__** of June, Sunday**_

_**Drenched from the rain, the two moved an inch away from each other. She chuckled, letting his nose touch hers. "I have to go inside. I'll see you soon – I love you Rei." They embraced each other, parted with another yet long and sweet kiss. The gate was already opened, so she stepped inside giving her beloved one last look as he hopped on his car.**_

_**Someone locked the gate for her when she went in, the rain stopped. Walking over the house, she noticed that the ground inside was not wet. It didn't rain inside? Ascending the stairs, she noticed a different car which was parked inside her garage. Only when she was already inside did she realize that it wasn't hers! Wait a minute.**_

_**Someone approached her from behind; when she turned she saw her best friend. "You scared me." Holding her breath, she touched her heart as if she just had a heart attack. "Yuuya? What are you doing here? And-" she observed something, he was soaked too. But how come? "Did you run in the rain?"**_

_**Her best friend looked at himself then answered. "Yes! Aya, I-uh wanted to talk to you." Smiling at him, she encouraged him to proceed with what he would want to talk about. "As much as I would want to be in your wedding I can't."**_

_**He smile washed out on her beautiful face. Want but can't? "W-why? It's the most special-" she tried to smile.**_

_**Seeing her sad, trying to look happy, how he wanted to disappear and forget about what he said. "I know."**_

_**Know? "T-then why?" Aya walked closely, finding some answers through his eyes. "What's going on?" Something was wrong with him.**_

"_**Aya, I love you," it was not the first time he said that, still he noticed how she flinched. "Don't get me wrong. I want you to be happy, honestly. I won't do anything to stop the wedding. Seeing you happy would make me happy as well, but handing you over to someone that's just so painful for my part. I-"**_

_**What? She didn't understand. "You're my best friend-"**_

"_**Stop that best friend thing for once!" Shock filled her eyes, now he wanted to kill himself for saying that in a loud tone. "I'm heading back to Paris on the same day."**_

_**He would do that? Her heart was wrenched. "What? So, that's it?"**_

_**Shrugging, he looked away from her sad expression. "I guess I have to go back where there's a life for me."**_

_**Guess? There's a what? What was that? "You're one of the most important people in my life, I wanted to see you there in my wedding-" **_

_**He shook his head, controlling his own tears. "There's nothing left for me here, I-I did everything I could but this? I'm sorry that I love you."**_

_**Love her? Shaking her head, she looked at him with solidity. "Yuuya, you don't love me."**_

_**Don't love her? "How could you say that? How can you be so sure? You're not in my shoes so how could you exactly know my feelings for you?"**_

_**He was he best friend, of course she could feel it! It was a different kind of love! "You think I don't know?"**_

_**Don't know? Don't know what? He waited for her to continue with what she was saying. "…"**_

"_**You think I don't know about it? When you would visit me in the hospital?**_

_**He repeated. "Hospital?"**_

_**Nodding, her tears rolled down like sparkling crystals. "I wasn't sleeping at all! I heard everything you said! All of them!"**_

_**All of them? "You heard me?"**_

"_**Yes, that's why I knew what I am to you. You made this list long time ago, you thought it would be Ran but then you ceased to love her because she didn't have one or a few things on your list and then there's Mami who you said loved someone else. You felt cheated, and you don't like that. You want someone who would always be faithful. And then there was me, I am just an ideal girl to you, Yuuya. I am the very person you draw in your sketch pad? The very thing you list down, the qualities-and-uh- it just so happen that it came out to be me."**_

"_**I love you."**_

"_**No, Yuuya. You love that ideal girl, not me. It's as if you created a fictitious character, and it came to life through me. It's flattering, but it's not me. It can't be me. That's not me. Yuuya, we love someone not according to a list our minds made. Get out of it."**_

"_**Stop-"**_

"_**Don't let negativity overcome you, don't think that there's no life for you here when there is-"**_

_**As if it was as easy as that! "Stop it."**_

"_**Yuuya-"**_

"_**I said stop it."**_

"_**You're limiting yourself from what the world could give you, could-um offer you."**_

"_**You don't understand!"**_

"_**Of course I do, you're my best friend."**_

_**Bets friend? "You really don't so don't act as if you do!"**_

_._

_._

_._

_Yuuya_

_._

_._

_When she stepped out of the gate, she gave him a comforting smile. What must he say? 'Today, I realized something-um no-uh one thing. You were right. I-I'm so sorry for what I said last night. I-uh became so-so negative about life, I realized that-uh maybe I was just-um limiting myself to what life has to offer. You were really right, I-I'm sorry. I hope you're not mad at me. Best of friends?'_

_She nodded at him, handing over an invitation card. 'No, we're best friends forever.'_

'_I already have one.' Actually, he helped Rei on sending out invitation cards on people personally._

'_Is that so?' Sighing, she still held the card out._

_Scratching his head, he accepted the card. 'I said I-'_

_Looking at the night sky, she said. 'I wrote something at the back. Yuuya,' she said in a low voice. 'Thanks for helping out on everything, you're really the best. I'll go back now-' before heading inside she tapped his shoulder with a smile. '.'_

_She wrote something at the back? If so, the invitation card was like her - worth keeping. When she already went inside, he headed to his car and read her note. It says: _

_Yuuya,_

_Among my best of friends, I placed you first. You're my truest friend! I hope that we will always stay this way forever. We've been through a lot and I feel so blessed to have you in my life. You deserve to be happy - really. I know that God has planned someone for you, it's definitely not me. You don't have to search for He will bring her to you one day. You just have to keep your eyes open._

_You're worth keeping, Yuuya. I hope you'll accept me to be your best friend forever, for I will be honored to keep you that way. Rei and I, we're your best friends – keep that in mind and heart. _

_Your BFF,_

_Aya_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

_Worth Keeping_

_26__th__ of June, Wednesday_

_Private Beach Resort_

_._

_._

_._

_Mom told me that I might have a sibling, if only she didn't bleed and have problems with her pregnancy. I didn't know if it was a good thing that I didn't have a sibling, all of my parents attention was on me. At first, it was good and I felt loved until it became suffocating, that I felt that I can no longer breathe._

_They were very strict on me, enforcing rules even if I was so young and that I just have to be me – childish and carefree. I never had to play with other kids my age, they were so scared that they would push me out of the playground or even bully me. I thought that they were just worried about my security, so it was fine. But seeing the other kids play so happy outside, while inside I would just have to be with my dearest books to read, watch Disney movies, and play with my Barbie dolls. I felt so alone, having everything but no one. That was when I started to dream about me and what my future would be like, then almost about everything from houses to my dream man. I remember my mom would always sway her hand over my face to snap me back to reality, then as a reply I would reach for my pen and pretended to write._

_With my parents' guidance, I managed to be always on top of the class from preparatory to middle school. I always write down rules to follow so that I would not be lost on my way. And then there came my high school life, things got a little rough as I tried to find who I am and what I wanted to be. I encountered problems with my parents, friends and even myself. I didn't know what to do then, everything seemed to be tangled and confusing. In my freshman year, I didn't get to enjoy being a freshman girl, having the right accessories or beautiful dresses because my parents' were giving me a tight budget and a curfew. With that, I dated for money. I knew it was immoral, but I have no choice. I was just a normal girl, wanting to have those simple material things. Also with that, I got to meet my first and forever friends especially on that circle I met him – the ice-prince._

_It was my first time to have friends that I have to choose between my studies and them. Difficult as it was, I looked for some answers and found him – the ice-prince. When he wiped my tears, something inside started to grow. Only when he told me to stay did I realize what it was, that I was in love with him! I was in love with the ice prince! On the day when I confessed my love for him, he rejected me. It was one of the most painful moments in my life, it felt horrible. Was it because of how I looked? How I acted in front of him? Am I not attractive to him?_

_Getting back to my studies, I knew that I don't have to choose, I could have them both with the proper mind setting and attitude. On the first few periods, I dropped, but in the end I was able to get back on track. More to that, the ice-prince and I, started to see each other. Oh, well. It was dating, as they call it. Just like others, who was on that phase we had some problems. By the time I went on the academic track class, I met someone who helped me. He was kind and intelligent, or so I thought. Only to find out that he was cheating by stealing the school's disk! It was so disappointing, but I understood why. _

_Problems make people stronger. That was what I would always tell to myself. When I was having troubles with the ice-prince's feelings for me, I was so lost. I knew he loves Ran, but what must I do? Break up with him? I didn't want to let him go, I was so scared that he would be lost forever. He could find someone better than me, but what about me? I can't find someone as him, no one would be him! What else happened in the past? I thought I already captured his heart since we entered the same university; we were close to each other yet so far and getting farther each day – farthest to be specific. _

_The problems, looking back through them all – it was as if I have lived thrice as my age. Perhaps, those problems happened so that I would no longer experience them in the future. So that from now on, sadness would never exist._

_Opening my eyes, I wiped the hot tears which fell over my cheeks. I tucked myself under the blanket, not wanting to feel the coldness of the room. The room's drapes were on the sides, I could see the early morning sun peering through the glass door. Smiling, I greeted the morning sunshine. Today is the big day! I'm going to be married, well it's not like I didn't get married years ago! Come on, we got married twice! But this time, it's different. It would be special since we love each other – since I knew his feelings for me now, that he loves me._

_Screaming my lungs out over the pillow, I laughed at myself. I think I'm going crazy! By the time I got up, someone entered the room. It was Omoni, Rei's mother and my own mother! With tears, I slowly walked up to them even if my knees felt weak. I didn't know what to say that I just cried while they were telling me how they missed me and how happy they were for seeing me. I can't bear to lose them again, not this time. Embracing them with my slender arms, I tried so hard to reach the three of them._

_We ate the breakfast together; they let me speak of what happened to me and the ice-prince. As I finished my story, the three sobbed. I stopped them from crying, it would be best to happy, right? Besides, it was my wedding day! We should celebrate instead of mourning over the past. With that, they accompanied me back to the room showing my exquisite wedding dress. It was my exact dream wedding dress; I didn't know that they would get that for me. How can my dreams come true in a blink of an eye? It just felt so unreal; I am beginning to think that this is just a dream. But no, shaking my head I disagreed with my thoughts. I am getting married! It is not a dream! I might be The Dreaner, but thisis not a dream – no way!_

_When the three left, I headed over the bathroom. I needed to look clean and fresh; I must appear that way to him! The tub was already prepared when I walked in, there were candle lights lighted up, rose petals all over and a lemongrass scent filling up my senses. Closing the door behind, I walked over the tub which was in the middle of the room. I soaked my body, letting the water touch my skin and be sunk. As I finished cleaning myself up, someone knocked on the door. I reached for the bathrobe and headed for the door, my friends were standing outside - Miyu and Ran! I can't believe that they were able to be there! Embracing them, tears fell down my cheeks. How I missed them! It has been years since we last saw each other. For an hour we talked, I learned that I was the only who didn't have a baby! Well, I was surprised that Ran already has a baby. I missed a lot then!_

_The two bade their farewell, telling me to do my best! I blushed with that, remembering their notes and facts about the whole marriage thing and the expected night! With smiles, I waved my hand and entered the room._

_Omoni, Rei's mother and my mother on the other hand, went back. They told me to start preparing myself, mentally, emotionally, physically and spiritually. I followed their advice; I focused and meditated for a couple of minutes. When I felt normal, my personal nurse came in. Since I liked how she puts on make up for me, I asked her to be the make up artist for my wedding. My heart started to race when she began to put the light foundation, it was as if my brain was sending warnings and signals that in a few hours I needed to be out there and speak of my vows to him. I placed my hand near my heart, it must rest for now or else I will have a terrible heart attack! Also, she was the one to style my hair. She created a goddess look which was a little messed and loosened up to give a natural effect. _

_When everything was through, it was the time for me to wear the beautiful white dress. The dress was made from light fabrics when I wore it down; it was something that sways when there's wind like it was as if I wasn't wearing anything and it was just barely there making me feel like floating. It was a perfect fit; it slims down my waist to my thighs and legs. It was like it was carefully sewn just for me, it was a simple dress yet it displays perfection. It was off my shoulders, revealing my shoulder blades, slight back part but not too daring – just right that I feel confident upon wearing it._

_To my grand mother, it was my grand father. To my mom, it was my dad. What about you? What is worth keeping for you? As for me, this moment is worth keeping – waiting for the wedding and my groom._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>__Did I miss someone here? Tell me, who among from the manga/anime would you want to see on the wedding day? Any requests? You know like special guests for the wedding?_

_For the next chapter, it would definitely be a continuation of the wedding! Thank you so much for the unwavering support! Till then! Xoxo_

_Love lots,_

_**csn /cold summer night**_


	51. The Dreamer

_**Disclaimer: **__All the creative rights belong to its original owner, Mihona Fuji._

_**Author's Note: **__The Dreamer's finale is longer than The Fallen (you remember Kazuki's chapter?)! Make sure you reserved enough time to read this from beginning to end. _

_This is the official ending, but I'll be posting bonus and side stories – soon!_

_**Alert: **__This chapter contains scenes not suitable for very young readers, parental guidance is advised._

_**Friendly Reminder: **__Procreation/Consummation should only be done under the sanctification of marriage._

* * *

><p><em><strong>angeLsapphire:<strong>__ Happy birthday! Cheers! Yes, he really changed – it's something that's unimaginable for Rei to do. That's love, I mean, I think we never really know what we are capable of when we're in love, right? I'm happy too! Finally, the happy ending has come! Hurrah! And yes, here's the update!_

_You're very much welcome! Have you updated it already? I'm dying to read on! *winks*_

_Thank you so much for the greeting! I appreciate it! Happy birthday! *smiles* *thumbs up* May God bless you too! *toast*_

_angeLsapphire, thank you so much for all the reviews. My dearest readers, you're the ones who kept me from writing so thanks! I'm going to miss you all!_

_**Camryholicz: **__The wait is over! Oh, is it sweet? Just read on. Well, you'll read about the twin – of course. Especially on the bonus chapters! *winks*_

_Tada! They would go on a cruise! Yhey! About that, read on! I included their first night together, you'll see. *laughs*_

_Right! I can't believe it, we made it! *claps*_

_*teary eyed* Well, you guys are worth keeping to me – really! *serious* I'll write more stories in the future. I hope you guys will keep on reading! *smiles* _

_Thank you so much for the greeting! I love that! I w' surely keep that in my mind and heart! May God bless you as well! *smiles*_

_Camryholicz, yo! I'd like to thank you for all the support you have given me. I appreciate everyone's reviews. Thank you so much! I'll be back soon! I hope you guys will wait for me. (What? No, I'm just being dramatic but I'll be back in a couple of days or less! LOL!)_

_**dyalicious: **__Thank you! Don't worry those two will end up together anyway! *laughs*_

_I appreciate that! I'm glad that you found it to be the most beautiful gift! Thanks! *bows* *thumbs up* Thank you as well! Thank you so much for the undying support. I appreciate it – really! Really! So, smile now! *winks*_

_I hope you will still read the bonus chapters – soon! *smiles*_

_dyalicious, hi Dyah! I'm so glad to have met you. My first reader! Thank you so much for supporting me from beginning to end! I really appreciate it! I wanted to thank all of you! Without you guys, I wouldn't be writing but since I know that you are all waiting – I can't stand to keep the wait long. I'll always be writing for all of you! I'll be back sooner – or soonest! Anyway, I'm just a tweet away! _

_**Alice Jane: **__I hope to find one too! Oh, well. Their first night together is right on this chapter, I hope you guys will like how much they love each other._

_I know. A lot of mishaps happened, but right here – we'll see. They would be cruising, just think that they're aboard the most famous ship in the world. *laughs* _

_Thank you so much! Honestly, I've been winded up as to how to end this but anyway it's the official ending and I'll be posting bonus chapters. *waves* _

_Alice Jane, hello! Extending my gratitude to you and of course to all my readers. Also, as a form of my good bye. No, I'll be back so I should say – till then! (Of course, I'll be back to post new stories and/or side stories plus bonus stories for this story!)_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>The Dreamer"<strong>_

_**Finale**_

_._

_._

_._

_26__th__ of June, Wednesday_

_._

_._

_._

_When was the last time you dreamed of? Was it last night? This morning? Or are you dreaming right at this moment? If so, what are you dreaming of? Are you dreaming of something, somewhere, or someone? They say people dream of things that can't happen in reality. Can't happen in reality? Meaning to say the impossible things? Are they trying to say that all dreams will just remain as fantasies? _

_Dreams are a collection of unfulfilled fantasies. It is a place our minds with the help of our hearts made, where we can create unimaginable things, wherein no one could destroy or alter it. For a dreamer like me, it is a world of my own where I could be whoever I am and wherever I wanted to be. It would always be a place where I could meet and be with the one I love._

_Story books that starts with 'once upon a time' and ends with 'and they lived happily-ever-after,' my heart has always believed in them that one day, my prince would find me to be the fairest one of all. I may not be living in a castle, looked up and bowed down to by the whole land, most beautiful maiden, wearing an expensive gown and fancy jewelries; still he would ask for my hand, claim me to be his princess, marry me, and from then on we will live a happily-ever-after – as simple as that. As if it is really simple as that, but no - it is never as simple as that._

_I am twenty two right now and if I may look back for the first twenty years of my life, I could see a little girl wishing for beautiful and fairy-tale like life. I never had a formal dinner with the one love, never been told the most-longed three words by the one I love but – I kept on waiting, wishing, and expecting. _

_If reality doesn't align with dreams and expectations, then happily-ever-after would only be in the books, in stage plays, in Disney movies and not in real life. It would be as if, that kind of dream of having a lovely ending would only be a work of fiction, never to come true. In my life, I consider day dreams to be better than those I usually have at night. For at night, I would always be waking up in the morning with dried tears, because of the distressing but most of the time true nightmares. Poignant nightmares would slap it to my face of how dreadful my love life was – it was so horrible. It was all too much, why would they appear when I should be sleeping and conserving energy? My mind and my heart were always as restless as a store open twenty-four hours. I don't know how I managed to survive, I just did. One day, for so many years of hoping, waiting, and praying – it finally came to me. The light shone so bright upon me like no other, as if dreams made its way to line up with my reality bringing me back to believe that happy endings do come true, for it happened to me. It happened when I was least expecting it, I never planned of meeting him although I was always hoping and praying. It happened like it was meant to happen; like it was the perfect time; and like it was already written by God and no one could erase His writing of my life - the only thing that is missing now to complete the story book of my life is to literally write 'and they lived happily-ever-after.' The end._

_Not all of us may have a movie-like love story, a prince by blood man, or maybe one's love story would be the same with the others – but who cares? It is not the story that makes the love story great or worth writing, it is not about how magical it was when you met him, how you became together, how long you stared into each other's eyes, how many times you've dated, how many times you've kissed or fought, it is not about the problems a couple has encountered either – I'd say it would always be about the immeasurable love you two has shared and will always share for the rest of your lives. One may stop dreaming, but let us not stop loving. It is the greatest thing in this world, especially when we give it selflessly – it would all come back twice or more than what we gave. As a dreamer, I won't stop any of the two – I would continue to dream and love for as long as I live._

_Letting the cold breeze of the evening touch my face, I can't help but stare at my husband. Officially, legally and eternally – I am Mrs. Otohata from this night onwards, till death do us part. No more hindrances, lies nor pretenses – just love. How long did I wish for this to happen? For him to love me back and say those three words with feelings? I am more than happy. I don't know if I should laugh or cry because of what I am feeling inside. They kept on rumbling inside not knowing where to settle. There's nothing or no word could describe this state, it's inexplicable. We got married before, but everything just seemed to be very different, the special thing about our wedding and reunion is that we feel the same way. With that, I realized that it's not about the grand wedding or grand proposal that matters. What makes a wedding special is beyond what eyes could see, it is more than that. It is what and how we feel. When a couple feels the same way, their hearts would connect and touch the people's hearts which would make the wedding exceptional. Tonight, I know that our love story has touched a lot of hearts._

_Like the fire, he kept me from being warm by holding my hands between his own, squeezing them from time to time as if he was checking a pulse or something. Chuckling, I rested my head over his shoulder as if it was a natural thing for me to do, as if my head belonged there and nowhere else. Since it was cold, I shared my scarf with him. The carriage ride from the city to Yokohama port made me feel like we're living in the old century, where there were no cars invented yet and we're royalty couple. I felt like I was for once a princess and he was my prince charming. I loved the feeling of being with him, savoring each simple moment like breathing, holding hands and staying so close under a thin but warm scarf. Closing my eyes, I listened to the night, the wind and our hearts. His breathing was warmer; it touched my forehead setting me to a stifling point. He was staring at me when I opened my eyes to look up at him, he didn't look away instead he slightly bent to kiss me on the lips with fervor. In response to his kiss, I closed my eyes and let myself be swept by him to wherever he would go. At this moment nothing else mattered. I don't care where he would take me; I'd go wherever he would lead me to for he is my dream and my reality too._

_**No one tell me that he was no where to be found, come on I'm starting to panic right now! No, I'm currently panicking as if there was an earthquake. Touching my forehead, I swallowed what seemed to be a big lump in my throat. It couldn't be that he fled or something, right? Or did he meet an accident on his way to the private beach resort? What if something bad happened? Dear God, I can't bear this. Don't take him away from me. I may no longer survive. The wedding ceremony would start in five minutes! I'm beginning to lose my sanity, although I was trying to keep a straight face inside the waiting room. Roaming my eyes around, I searched for something that could make me feel calm. Everything just reminded me of him and our wedding, I ended up looking at the wall clock, it said: tick, tock in a loud manner. As loud as a burglar alarm, it echoed as if it was meant to make me deaf. Useless. Now, what?**_

_**Perhaps my mother noticed how bothered I was; she walked up to me without a hint of worry. Her face looked normal, in fact she was calm as if she knew my ice-prince and as if she was sure that nothing bad will happen. I didn't realize how she ended up sitting beside me for I was out of my mind thinking of the what-ifs! Whispering something to make me feel better, I embraced my mother lightly so that my dress won't wrinkle. I can't afford to look wasted and un-pretty on my very wedding day, please.**_

_**Omoni and Rei's mother were hesitantly smiling at the door, when I looked up. I gave them a soft smile and a nod, telling them that I was just fine. Fine? I glanced up to the wall clock, come on last two minutes and I should be outside now but since the groom wasn't there yet I have to stay inside. Where could he be? If the ice-prince could hear me, please don't runaway on our wedding. What's going on? I kept on asking myself inwardly. Trust. Faith. Love. I believe in them so, when my best friend barged in catching his breath. I stood up, waiting for what he was about to say. My heart banged, it pounded as if I was just being caught by a horrifying killer. Stop saying such things! I did. Speak up! I waited for him to speak. It was the moment of truth! Again, I glanced up at the clock, at three fifty-nine in the afternoon it stopped. My best friend smiled, paused for a little while – that moment slowed down. Widening his smile which reached his eyes, he told us that the groom has arrived. Just in time, I said. I didn't know if I said it verbally or just inside, I can't remember. I held my chest in relief, as if someone has just survived a by-pass operation. Thank God! I chuckled when my best friend said "let's roll" while running out of the waiting room.**_

_**My mother held my hand with hers; we walked outside the house to where the wedding ceremony will be held. From the front door, I saw my two best friends – Miyu and Ran. Instead of my parents, the two of them would walk me to the aisle, my mom explained as she handed me the bouquet. Okay, that was new! My two best friends gave me a big hug filled with longingness and cheerfulness in their voices. It was as if we never saw each other this morning when in reality we did! Chuckling, the two held my arms so I was between them. Now ahead of us, Omoni, Rei's mother and my mom walked very fast as the wedding ceremony started. And boom, they were gone in a minute – they looked excited.**_

_**I heard the orchestra play a classical music, it reminded me of the aristocrats' dance during the time of King Henry. I'm really starting to think that I'm a royalty! Together with the beautiful scenery, the sun meeting the quiet sea, the cold wind blowing, the white sand under, the trees moving, the birds humming, the little waves crushing the shore – it was so alive and splendid! Am I inside a fairytale book? No, that can't be – this is reality, although too good to be reality.**_

_**No one can see where we were, when it was time for me to come out my heart raced, it hammered like it would be the last time for it to beat. It was as if I was sentenced to die, and I have to make my final steps and final words. What was I thinking? Sharply, I inhaled some fresh air for my lungs were running out of them, exhaling after. My best friends lightly pinched my arms extending their hands on me. I reached for them and smiled while nodding a yes – it was really the time. I'm ready to take my walk! Slowly, we descended the stairs together; reached two pillars and then we made our way to the red carpet which was filled with pink petals where the final long walk awaits to get into the altar. The altar, where my beloved awaits!**_

_**That moment, I thought the wind became visible because of how it carried the pink petals from the ground up in the sky. No, I think I'm wrong – the petals were falling this time. What's going on? Looking up, I watched the pink petals fall down like it was raining. As they fall down on me, I recognized the scent of it – everyone will! Because of the scent, I remembered a certain dream where he proposed to me under the Sakura tree. Catching a couple of petals using my free hand; looking from afar I saw his perfect white teeth sparkling on me. I moved my hand where I could see the petals enough, for real? Sakura never blossoms in June, right? How can that be possible? Rei makes all things possible, I tried not to cry. How can I when it looked so beautiful in my eyes? It was so sweet of him to do this, I mean, how it rained with Sakura trees' petals at the end of June? Seriously? I whispered, "hanafubuki" it means a blizzard of falling petals. I wanted to run up to him and extend my gratitude of everything he has done.**_

_**From where I was standing, the guests were facing the sea and the sun which will set in a little while if we didn't get going. They all turned their heads, all standing up to look my way when the wedding march began playing. It was just a simple scene, yet I felt like crying. Were they just told to do that? Like I was very special? The sun's light as I began to walk was on me or did I just imagine it?**_

_**I love the setting of the place, being close to nature was heartfelt. Seeing the sky, it was as if our wedding was to be offered to the Him. For me, it was perfect to let every creature and piece of His creation witness our wedding.**_

_**With careful steps, my eyes recognized all the guests as I averted my gaze to each one of them. On my right side, there was Harue, Mami, Towa, Sayo, my personal nurse, Ran's mother carrying a baby in her arms, Janis, Natsumi, the Women's Mag EIC, Amie together with her maids and babies, and even the three tanned girls were there too! I saw some of my classmates from high school, schoolmates, my previous professors and from the left side I saw Tatsuki, Ran's father, Masato, Naoki, Rui, Yamato carrying his son, Kazuki, Yuuya, Dan together with the other employees from K Publishing and Rei's schoolmates or classmates - I'm not so sure.**_

_**All eyes were on me which made me feel uncomfortable. Trying to relax, I focused my eyes to the Sakura trees' petals, to the sea, to the sun and then to the people in front – my parents, Rei's brother and my groom. My groom was standing at the other end. As I caught sight of him, my heartbeat went worse; I slowly walked my way to him not wanting to make a mistake nor trip.**_

_**I feel so distracted! What am I going to do? I recalled our first wedding, it happened in a church. It was very sacred and pure; and then there was our second wedding in Seoul, it happened in a Korean setting. It was so traditional and memorable. How many more weddings will we have in the future? I'm looking forward to it. I am more than willing to marry him over and over: in every city, in every town, in every country – everywhere, if he is the one I would marry! It would always be a yes!**_

_**My eyes went stuck on him; he looked just the same – very handsome. No, he actually has grown more handsome with years! This time mature, manlier, unquestionably attractive, undoubtedly hot – what? What am I saying? Maybe I just said that because of the sun! Yeah, the sun is kind of warm on my skin; I explained inside as if someone was judging what I just said. It was affecting my words; I mean the sun's warm was affecting my description of him! Ugh!**_

_**Meeting me at the last step, my two best friends pressed my arms before leaving. Both of our parents bowed to each other. His parents embraced me while my parents do the same with him before handing me over. I accepted the hand he offered, his eyes were gleaming with love and want? I didn't know. I wasn't sure, but there was something with the way he looked at me. I just can't figure it out and name it. Looking at our hands now intertwined, my heart screamed over my head. In a few moments, we will be married!**_

_**Guiding me to the podium, we talked in whispers only stopping when the officiant cleared his throat. Tightening his hold, my cheeks burned, this time I knew my cheeks looked like a tomato flushing with red!**_

_**I really didn't know what was happening; my mind suddenly has the power, as if I could communicate with him. No, it wasn't our minds that were talking – our hearts were talking. From time to time, we would catch ourselves glancing at each other like couples getting married in their youth. I only got back to reality when it was time for us to exchange rings and speak of our vows. With understanding, we faced each other; the time stopped as we exchange our rings. Tears fell down my cheeks like rain when he wore the ring around my finger. It's the symbol of our love – forever and ever.**_

_**When it was time to speak of our vows, I was told to speak first so I did. Then it was his turn, with love and sincerity in his eyes he said: "I," he paused, reaching for my hand. "Rei Otohata, take you, Aya Hoshino, to be my lawfully wedded wife," sniffing I looked at him with tears in my eyes and in sob. "**__**To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." Till death do us part, it sounded so eternal in my ears. I remembered what he said before, it was a different vow. I like this traditional vow better for it sounded so genuine. I moved closer to him, embracing him with so much gratefulness and love as I cried in his arms. Let me embrace him for it was too much. I was just so happy and being emotional. The memories of how we ended up like this, it all rushed in my head like pop-ups! Embracing me back while caressing my back, he whispered to my ear "no one else will be in my dream and reality, but you."**_

_Yokohama Port_

_My husband hopped out of the carriage first, offering his hand so that I could make my steps without falling or tripping. I know, I'm careless sometimes or most of the time. Thanking him, our eyes locked. Camera flashed, I knew there was a photographer to shoot our every move? Only when someone called for us did we look away from our heavy stares. His mother called, together with all the guests and my friends! I thought they already left! Why were they all at the port? To personally say their final goodbyes and watch us depart? Fanning my eyes, I controlled the tears from falling. That was so sweet!_

"_**You may kiss the bride." Thump. Thump. My heart throbbed; we would kiss in front of many people! From the altar we stood facing each other, my hands over my lap waiting for the last thing that will complete our marriage – the sealing of the kiss! Looking down, I flinched when he raised the veil up, placing it over my head. Our eyes met, he raised his eyebrows as if asking if he may so I smiled back as an indication of my yes. Slowly, his right hand pulled me closer to him while his other hand raised my chin up. I asked him in a low voice about the kiss, then I was surprised that he was counting it too. He was right; it would be the hundredth kiss.**_

_**In slow motion our lips met, Sakura petals fell down out of nowhere on us as the crowd made a standing ovation while clapping their hands. We kissed when the sun was setting; it felt so timely and natural. Finally, we were really married! Moving back, I wrapped my hands on his neck, our foreheads touching then our noses – we smiled not looking away from each other. I heard the photographer said, "nice one!" I'm not sure if he was talking about us or the beautiful horizon. Nothing else mattered, but us.**_

_**My husband whispered something about running away right at that moment, skipping the reception because he just can't wait for the night! I choked and blushed; he took them back though saying that it was just a joke. Even so, how could he say that? I'm getting nervous, more nervous every second that it was coming nearer.**_

_**The photographer motioned us to pose; we did for the wedding album. After the picture taking which took a little long, he took my hand with him as if it was his own and he could not walk without it. Smiling, I gave him a soft smile as we walk together to the house then to the waiting room to rest for a bit. We were called by my mother and father, telling us that it was the time for us to come to the reception area.**_

_**Extending his hand, I placed my hand above his. Hand in hand, we made our way and entered the area when someone announced our arrival. Bowing our heads, we walked on the red carpet with yellow light bulbs on the side while being dashed with flower petals – white rose petals this time. We sat on the center table in front, while waving my hand.**_

_**The place was arranged beautifully, it was filled with yellow light bulbs making the area looked so bright and classy. The orchestra was there at the left side, at the right side was the platform perhaps for the after party?**_

_**To start the reception, we decided to stand in front and give our advance thanks to the guests who came. They clapped their hands; someone asked how we got together so I answered. Made the whole story short, ending with tears as my husband embraced me. I looked at the guests and they were all touched with our story, they had tears too. I quoted what my husband told years ago, that if it's meant to be it's meant to be. We just have to keep on believing, dreaming and praying, right? When I looked up into my husband's eyes, I answered my own question – right. Dreams and reality, at one point we would think that they might be in the opposite sides from each other but with faith, prayer and love – who would've thought that they could be aligned? With Rei, I realized that it's possible.**_

_**I requested my husband to play his composition, he did. I clapped my hands like a child as he winked an eye on me. Taking the microphone, he said "this is my composition entitled The Dreamer."**_

_**Shyly I tucked my hair behind my ear; he looked at me before sitting down to play. Electrified and sparkling with tears, the three tanned girls cheered for him. In chorus they went on "Rei! We love you! You're so sweet!" I can only smile as I watch them almost in tears as they adore my husband.**_

_**After his number, he pointed on me requesting me to sing as a way to get back at me. Okay. Smiling, I walked up on the stage to sing. I couldn't just sing alone, so I called on Miyu and Ran who obligingly agreed to sing with me. That moment, it stopped in my head, like I pressed my brain for a snapshot. It was as if we were back in our high school years singing in a karaoke shop somewhere in Shibuya! What seemed to be a wedding turned out to be a reunion for Gals! After our trio, Amie and Kazuki stood up; I narrowed my eyes thinking of what they would do. Could it be that they would dance? When I asked if they will dance, Amie shook her head telling me to wait. She winked an eye, boasting that they prepared something for the two of us.**_

_**My husband held my hand as we laugh together, okay so they prepared for it? The two sang in duet, a love song and I'd say that they have beautiful voices – that was why. Clapping my hands like a stage mother, I felt so happy. The special numbers in pairs didn't stop; Ran and Tatsuki danced their classic Para Para. Sayo, Masato and Naoki joined them at the middle part. Again, the time stopped – it was as if they were all young again! Standing up, I dragged my husband on the stage.**_

_**Shaking his head, he said he wasn't good at Para Para. The whole gang was already on the dance floor, leaving him the only one sitting. Ran shouted on him, saying that he was being a K.J.**_

_**Pouting, I stamped a foot and shrugged until he stood up as well to fix his tuxedo. Raising his hands in the air, I rolled my eyes and after a few push he stood up while looking at me in defeat. "Okay, okay – let's do it."**_

_**Para para. Tango. Cha cha. Swing. What else? Everybody danced all night! It was like a prom night not a wedding, but who cares? As long as we're happy, it didn't matter. Holding my waist, he pulled me closer when the music became slow. We stared at each other, our faces an inch apart, our warm breathing somewhat harsh. Without blinking, I wrapped my arms around him then rested my head on his chest. When we looked around we realized that we're the only ones left on the stage. He stopped me from going back to our seats whispering, "close your eyes." What? Why? Trying to read his mind, I failed so I just closed my eyes. "You can open them now-" when I opened my eyes I raised my eyebrows to him.**_

"_**What?" He raised his palms out to me, I saw three padlocks. Padlocks? Wait. I somehow remembered the two, but the other one? Not really. But what were those for? "I-I don't understand-"**_

"_**Remember when we went in Seoul?" Yeah. I do! Looking down, he recalled the moment from years ago. "I bought this padlock-uh wrote down till death do us part, I-I wanted us to attach it at N'Seoul Tower but then I got jealous so I threw it away" he sighed. "But really, if things are meant to be they're meant to be. A couple took it from the trash can and affixed them," looking back at me he went on. "I took them back, created a duplicate same with the padlock we attached at Enoshima… This time I want us to attach this together-"**_

_**I nodded, "shall we go back to Enoshima and N'Seoul Tower then?"**_

_**He shook his head, "no. I want us to attach a new one wherever you want-"**_

_**Sobbing I took the new padlock "o-okay." I joked "how about we attached our hearts together with it?"**_

_**Kissing my lips he nodded and smiled. "I don't want to say this but, we'll do that when we both die, how about that?"**_

_**His expression was serious, I took it back. "I was just joking, but-" chuckling I imagined our hearts locked. "Yeah, when we both die I'd love that." Even if we die, I know we'll see each other in heaven where we will live without end. Our souls will be together, I can feel it. It's not just the dreamer side of me that's telling me that – it's true. I just know it. **_

_**Everyone's enjoying the occasion, the dance floor now empty for it was time to eat! You got that right! Bon appétit! We sliced the cake, drink the wine and let the lanterns fly. There was no tossing of bouquet or garter; I wanted to skip that for a reason. **_

_**To end the night, both of our parents delivered their message. With tears, I came up to embrace them. Everyone laughed when I blushed on their wish, "make them soon. We all can't wait for the babies! Tonight is the night!" Yeah. As if they were bullying me.**_

_**Hiding my embarrassment, I bit my lower lip. I should never look back for I know that Rei would be giving me his teasing look! True enough, when I looked back at him he was enjoying the moment when I on the other hand was all flushed in red!**_

_**Walking to the seashore, everyone gathered to say their farewells. The two of us would be heading to the port. And to get there, we have to leave the private beach resort by riding a speedboat. From there, we will ride a vehicle to get into the city then perhaps a different vehicle to the port after. As we get into the speedboat, I called on my best friend. Without hesitation, he walked closer to us.**_

_**Extending the bouquet to him, his eyes narrowed asking me what that was for. "You forgot to toss that-uh and that's for a lady-"**_

_**I know, I wanted to say. In a low tone I confessed "aren't you supposed to give this to Mami?" He blinked twice. "I'm worried that someone would catch it other than her so-" for awhile I noticed the unstable look on his face but then it went away as if I just imagined it. "May you two have your happy ending soon, tell me about it."**_

_**With a smile, he accepted the bouquet moving backwards – away from the boat. Waving his hand he said "absolutely." **_

_**Sitting beside my husband, we waved our hands to the guests. "We need to go, the ship will depart-"**_

_**Happy tears escaped "we will all see you soon!" If only we had so much time, I could've at least embraced them and said all what I wanted to say to everyone.**_

_My eyes shifted from each person that I know, they were really here for us as if showing some support! Since we got a bit early, I still have the chance to say what I wanted to say! Abruptly, I embraced who was on the line first which was my best friend, Miyu. Miyu? I called on her name; freeing her I said 'I would want to see you guys so so so soon! Miyu, your son looked so cute – he looked like Yamato!'_

_Miyu smiled back, 'of course. We will see you soon! I'll just be here, we will all be here waiting for you!' Moving closer she whispered, 'make it happen tonight okay? Or else you'll be left out.' It was a fact though. I'll be left out._

_I didn't just blush, I also laughed with an anxious tone. 'R-right.' Next in line was her husband, Yamato who was carrying their son. 'What's his name?'_

_Yamato answered, 'Taiyu.'_

'_Taiyu? Taiyou? Taiyo? You mean thick sunlight?' Miyu answered for me. Looking at the little baby boy, I gently held his little hand. 'I'll see you soon, baby Taiyo.' I looked up at Yamato. 'I'll see you soon too.'_

_Yamato nodded his head, 'right.'_

_Beside him was his sister Sayo, with Masato and Naoki. Chuckling, I embraced Sayo. 'How you grown up so fast, I don't know. I missed how you always say you bet!' Sayo sniffed, controlling her sob. 'Sayo, I'll be back – promise!'_

_Embracing me back, Sayo looked at me. 'You're such an inspiration to me, you know. You bet, I've missed you! '_

_Tucking her hair behind her ear, I wiped her tears. 'I'm glad. I'll see you soon?'_

_Sayo saluted 'you bet! Roger!' Stepping backward, Masato held Sayo's hand._

_Looking at the young couple, my heart raced. 'You two looked so cute. Masato,' I paused. 'Take care of Sayo.'_

_Masato saluted. 'Roger.'_

'_Naoki?' His eyes widened when I called him. 'I'll see you soon.'_

_Naoki smiled, 'sure.' Calling on my husband like a grown up man, he reminded him to take care of me._

_I ruffled his hair then moved on to the next person, it was Ran. She embraced me first like we would never see each other again, 'Ran I can't breathe-'_

_Ran tapped my back then pushed me lightly. 'I'm so happy for you, you deserve this a long time ago! I'm so stunned to know that the bastard's no longer a bastard-um uh-heartbreaker-uh ice prince' she enumerated a list using her fingers 'idiot-uh moron-uh cold-hearted-uh' the subject slapped the accuser by landing a punch on her head in a joking way. 'Ouch! Super ouch! What the-'_

_Rei cleared his throat 'I believe I've changed?'_

_Ran shook her head. 'No, you're still brutal. What you did is a proof, I could use that against you-'_

_I gasped. 'You-'_

_Ran snapped me. 'As if I would, it's just a joke.'_

_Sighing, I chuckled then embraced my best friend. 'I'll see you soon. I love your hair.'_

_Tatsuki loudly laughed which made Ran's brows create a straight line. 'What's with the laugh?'_

_Miyu whispered something on Tatsuki's ear which made Tatsuki even laugh harder! They both laughed as if they were in a different world. Ran walked closely on the two, 'okay. Laugh all you can! I would definitely have the last laugh, wanna die? Speak at once you two!' Ran heard her brother laugh too, but she couldn't punch nor kick him for he was holding her nephew. Rolling her eyes, she placed her annoyance to the two by pinching their ears as a form of punishment, 'no one will speak?' As if Rei read their minds, he laughed too. 'What is it?' She insisted in frustration._

'_Is it about the hair?' I asked Rei, he nodded. I thought for awhile, remembering a funny story about hair. Then it came to my mind! Ran's hair when she was younger, of all people I laughed the hardest which made them look at me. Realizing how I laughed, I blinked my eyes twice to pretend that I didn't just do that._

_Ran narrowed her eyes, 'okay. That's great! Just great! Tatsuki?' She eyed her husband, 'sleep on the floor tonight you moro-'_

_With a puppy's cute face, he pleaded for mercy. 'Ran-chan? Love? Okay, it's about your hair when you were young you know-uh the bob cut? When it was still dark and short? I-I' Controlling his laugh from escaping, his tears came out instead._

_That? Ran recalled. 'Oh, really? The picture you all saw years ago? You have two seconds to run for making me remember it! One-' Tatsuki started to run 'two!' Ran chased after her husband, in the end he was knocked on the ground. 'I told you to never ever remind me of that! Oh you!' Tickling him, he begged her to stop. 'Haha! Haha! If you would buy me a trendy two-piece for summer I would!' He agreed. 'Deal!' With a smile, Ran looked at me and gave me a thumbs-up._

'_I'll see you guys, bye Tatsuki!' I said in a loud way so that they could hear me. _

_A deep voice called, it said. 'Twitchy.' When I looked back, it came from Rui!_

'_Rui! Yeah, I saw you-' looking up at him I can't help but be shocked of how he looked exactly like his cousin._

'_I'm sorry for being cold to you years ago-' he scratched his head._

_What? Cold? Really? I shook my head. 'Cold? I can't remember you were cold-'_

_He shook his head too. 'Well. I thought you were switchy when you're not. I admire your faithfulness.'_

_I can't remember that he thought of me that way. 'Thank you.' Amie and Kazuki walked closer to me, handing out a voucher. I accepted it, 'what is this?'_

_Kazuki smiled, 'you could use that aboard the ship.'_

_I see. Some kind of free meal stub or what? 'Thank you,' Amie reached my hand with a smile._

'_Au revoir!' Amie glanced at her watch. 'Cruising the whole world?'_

_The whole world? I would love to since Rei's with me! 'I guess.' Back to saying my good byes, there was Towa, the three-tanned girls sending out flying kisses to Rei, and the others as well, waving their hands for the last time to wish us a good and safe voyage. And of course, our parents who wished us all the best and kept on asking about the babies! Who's missing?_

_We were already heading our way to board the ship when we met the missing ones – Yuuya and Mami. Mami looked down, I noticed she was holding the bouquet. I wanted to jump with so much joy, thank God they're okay! Finally back together, I think. Smiling, I wrinkled my nose. 'Does this mean we will attend a wedding sooner?' Or soonest? How I wanted to wink, but decided not to – I'm not the type to tease._

_Yuuya answered. 'Yes, very soon – actually.'_

'_Yuuya,' I went on. 'I'll definitely see you right?'_

_Yuuya smiled, 'of course. Take care on your journey.' He looked at Rei, 'take care too man.'_

_Rei tapped Yuuya's shoulder, 'you too! Take care of yourself. Be sure you're still alive when I get back.'_

_Yuuya laughed. 'Alive – absolutely! And you,' he pointed at his chest with a wink. 'Be sure to give us the good news soon!'_

_Rei nodded extending his hand for a handshake, Yuuya accepted it. 'Agreed.'_

_My tears fell even if I didn't want them to, they always betray me. 'Shall we have a big hug?' We did, I extended my hand on Mami – she accepted it with a smile._

_Now boarding, Omoni shouted from afar, 'the babies! The babies! Make them soon-oh-tonight!'_

_Rei's mother cheered on, 'make them now! Make them now!' No, it wasn't like a cheer! It was more of like rallying protests! Oh, please!_

_As if not wanting to be defeated, my mother together with my dad raised the request. I slapped my head, seriously? What were they up to saying those out loud? 'Make the babies. Make us grannies!'_

_Blushing, I sighed and grabbed my husband's hand. He withdrew, 'they're cheering on us, how sweet is that?'_

_Was he joking? 'What?' My lips parted. Of course, he was enjoying it! I turned hot tomato, 'I'll go now.' I went ahead; pretending that I didn't know them for it was embarrassing._

_Rei took my hand, 'they're just being supportive you know.'_

_I almost jumped with the simple touch because I was grounded, how I wanted to rest in our suite! My thoughts were being filled with the whole night thing! I must really head to the suite! Suite? Oh, no. That will just make me feel more uncomfortable as things would close to the big night! Glancing at him, my heart stopped. Would it really happen this time? My. First. Time. My first time? I gulped._

'_Our stuffs are already in our suite, shall we head there now and get into it?' His eyes were focused down to our friends who were waving their hands on us._

_I looked down where he was looking; they were all waving their hands so I waved back. It wasn't so clear, I don't know if what I saw was right. It sparkled, for a second it was gone. Maybe he was just happy now, that they got back as well. Yes, that was it. Looking at the lady beside her, I can't help but feel happy for my best friend. Now everyone's having their happy-ending. Wait. What did my husband say a while ago? I stopped, staring into space. What? I didn't quite get it! What was he meant when he said that? Get into it? Blushing harder, I closed my eyes not realizing that I was making a weird sound. When I opened my eyes, Rei was looking at me in confusion._

'_Are you scared of the water or something? How do you feel? Are you sick? Dizzy-' his expression became worried._

_I am not sick, but yes I'm scared! Scared of him! I shook my head in reply. _

_Moving his eyebrow up and down, he moved me closer to him. 'Good. Then there's no turning back-' he chuckled while squeezing my arm._

_A sweat dropped. I felt it. Turning back? What was that? I cleared my throat. 'I want to tour the whole ship tonight-uh' slowly I removed his hand from my arm 'what do you think? Shall we go to the-' where?_

_Rei looked down on me, examining my expression. 'If you want to, but I doubt that you want to roam around-uh the day has been exhausting don't you think? We might as well just call it a night.' _

_He emphasized the last word, my ears heard that! Exhausting? I fanned a hand in the air, 'come on. I'm not so tired. Are you?' Tired? Who would be tired upon touring the whole ship? Me? I doubt that!_

_Still confused, he shook his head. 'No, I'm not the type to be tired.' With daring eyes, he asked. 'Shall we go now?'_

'_Y-yeah-' being near him makes me feel a lot of emotions; I needed to go where I could at least stop thinking of him this way! We headed to Casino Royale, I realized it was an addicting game when you always win; we won for a couple of times, perhaps it was beginner's luck! I looked at our hands; he took me to the dining area where we spent our winnings and agreed to head in our suite._

_Suite? My heart started to hammer again so I walked ahead, hearing his soft laugh from behind I swiftly went away because I couldn't take his presence. I clenched my fists, why did his laugh sounded so cute? My hands were getting colder, but I'm sweating. What have you done to me? I bumped with someone, 'I'm so sorry.' Stopping, I heard someone murmur of how I was blocking the way. Blocking the way? I continued to walk, not knowing where to go. I found the water waves down to be relaxing so I rested my hand over the rail, I guess now I'm no longer blocking the way. I realized we're in the middle of nowhere, where could we be? It was so amazing how one puts trust to someone you don't even know, don't you think? I mean, sighing I placed my other hand on the rail as well, like this – the passengers don't even know the captain by heart but we seem to be trusting him when we don't even know the water ways or anything about the ocean. Looking up, I thought of a plane. Same with the pilots, right? If we could trust someone we don't know, why can't we do the same with someone we know? Exactly. Turning my heel, I searched for him. Maybe walked too fast, so he didn't catch up. Couples in a lovey-dovey mode, children running around being chased by their parents, people walking – where could he be? Why am I asking this when I was the one who left? From where I was standing, I looked up and found him to be looking at the night sky. I didn't know what he was thinking but he looked calm, his hands were in inside his pockets. How long has he been up there? He waved a hand on me when he looked my way. Staring at each other, my tears fell as I ended up crying. He knew I was crying so he said, 'h-hey I'll be right there-' now in front of me, he held my hand with a smile._

_Rubbing my eyes like a child, he wrapped his arms around me. 'I-' looking down I didn't know what to say._

_Raising my head up to him, he kissed my forehead. When he kissed my lips, the people around us clapped their hands which made me blush. Will they recognize me in the morning? I bit my lower lip after the kiss._

_We headed to our suite which made think if it was really a suite? The door was too big for a suite, hurrying as if I didn't want to be the last one to enter I believe the floor sounded differently. Now how should I act? 'You want to watch a movie?'_

_Movie? Closing the door behind, he repeated my last word in question. 'Movie?'_

_I nodded, walking my way to the big flat screen. Where was the remote? I found it on the drawer beside the bed. 'Let's see-' I looked for the menu and searched for the movies. 'Look, there are new movies here! Awesome-' I wiped my sweat. 'What should we watch?'_

'_Anything you like, but I'd go with suspense-' he stepped near the closet. When he opened it I realized that our stuff was already arranged. He picked for something to wear, 'I'll just take a shower.'_

_Shower? 'Go ahead. I-I-uh I'll watch now, if you don't mind?' Shaking his head, he smiled in an attractive way which made me click the remote's button hard. 'G-g-great! Then I-uh I'll-uh watch' I saw him entering the bathroom. 'watch the movie! The movie!' Not you! 'R-right now!' What's going on with me?_

_I chose a Disney movie, to blow my nervousness away. I thought I could stop thinking about him by watching a movie, it seems I can't. I counted one to ten. Not when the shower sounded so loud in my ears! The drops of water were filling my mind, what about it? It felt so cold, but how come I was sweating? Am I sick? I massaged my temples. Reaching for a pillow, I rested my face there trying to distract myself from thinking of him in the shower! Stay away! And then my parents' voices, his parents' voices and our friends' voices – they were speaking inside my head about the night! Stop! Stop, please? Catching my breath, I clicked the power off button and threw myself on the water bed._

_I shook a bit when I heard him hum, what was that about? He was making me nervous! I searched for the air conditioning system's switch; I need to turn it into its freezing point for I was sweating. It was getting horrible every second, what was I to do? In a few seconds or minutes, it will happen! It was freaking me out!_

_The sound of the water splashing ended, I sighed. Wait. It only means that he would get out soon! I tried to think of something that I should be doing when he comes out! I found a book inside a drawer, then decided to read a magazine which was under it instead. I sat on the floor, which felt so cold. What should I be reading? I looked at the front page, then the table of contents. Something caught my eye, the topic which tells about the night and about the same thing as I was about to – to what? Really? Was it a coincidence? Should I read about that? Whatever. I turned the pages and found myself reading that topic. It tells about how the night would be for a maiden like me. I see, so it would be painful? And. And. And - I gasped. What should I do? I placed the magazine back inside the drawer for I felt that he was about to step out any second! My heart raced like I was in a movie being sought by a psycho killer._

_The door from the bathroom opened, letting out a god with droplets of water in his skin which made me gulp and not breathe. What am I expected to do? _

_Now whistling, he sat at the edge of the bed. 'I thought you're watching?'_

_Blinking, I searched for words to say. Watching? 'I-uh yes-I-uh I changed my mind. I want to uh-read instead, y-yeah. Are you gonna watch?'_

'_Read?' He repeated. 'You're not reading-'_

_Not reading? Oh, snap! I am not reading, right! I nodded. Of course! 'Well-uh not anymore I was reading before you-' I explained._

_Stretching his toned arms in the air, he nodded his head. 'Yeah,' he reached for the remote. 'What should I watch? What were you watching?'_

'_A d-disney movie-' I focused myself on the flat screen._

_Clicking the button, he chose a movie from the suspense genre. 'Perfect-' He bobbed his head, combed his hair with his fingers making the water on his hair splash on me. Why should it appear in a slow motion in my eyes?_

_Perfect? Yeah, you're perfect. You're like a hottie. Ugh! What am I saying? I went back to the screen and realized, 'that looks scary.'_

'_Come here' he wiped the space beside him. 'Let's watch together, that way it won't be scary-'_

_Not a good idea! That's scarier! 'I-I could watch from here-' he was topless, only in his boxers. He was making my nose bleed! Should I check if it was bleeding? Shrugging he crawled on the bed, lying while watching the movie. To me it seems intentional, how can he lay just like that so I could get a whole view of him? When he looked at me my heart stopped then battered, I looked away and stood up. I won't be weakened, oh please! I think my knees can't stand with my feet – I'm gonna faint! I decided, maybe I should just take a shower as well so that these things inside my head will all be gone! 'I don't like horror type or something like that, I'll take a shower instead-' I'll let you watch that movie for – for how long?_

_Smiling, he winked an eye on me as I picked a dress from the closet. 'Sure-uh that's great-' I looked at him, he was naughtily smiling back. 'I'll wait for you. We have all night anyway.' He stressed the all night, I heard him! Or am over acting or being paranoid?_

_We have all night? In a flash, I was already inside the bathroom. I closed the door behind me with my hands close to my chest, locking it as if not wanting him to get in. We will do it all night? That was what he meant? Really? What if I die because of it? The magazine said it would be painful and others even bleed. Blood is an indication of wound, right? The act would equal to wound multiplied by blood, what would be the answer? Pain! What kind of pain? I moved closer to the sink, looking at my reflection. Tolerable or unbearable? Washing my face, I nodded at myself then brushed my teeth. You'll be fine, Aya._

_Scanning the bathroom, I realized that it was big. It was unusual, the tub was in the middle, on the right side were the glass shower area and a big mirror, and on the left was the sink with a big mirror as well. I moved closer to the wall, I touched it and felt that there was moisture on it. Wait a minute. I knocked my knuckles on the wall, it was a glass wall! How come? Instead of thinking and examining the wall, I must be taking a bath now! I placed the dress on the rack, unclothed myself and moved inside the shower area. It felt warm inside, maybe because Rei was here before me. I could still feel his presence – that was weird! He showered right here at this exact area, why am I imagining and thinking of it? I felt a bit shaky so I bent down, I can't hold these feelings anymore that I wanted to scream them out. Standing up, I reached to switch on the shower on its lukewarm temperature. I untied my hair._

_Closing my eyes, I let the water fall to my hair, down to my back – my whole body. His face appeared before me, I was a bit embarrassed even if it was just an image of him. What am I going to do? Will he see me this way? It would be embarrassing! Letting a breath out, I stretched my hand on the glass wall finding something to lean on and hold the pressure. Pressure? No one was pressuring me, but my own self!_

_With tears, I faced the shower so it'll wash them away. I took the shampoo bottle after turning the shower off, placed enough amounts over my palm mixing it with water and put it over my hair. What should I do? These things, I mean what will happen tonight – it's something new to me. Reaching for the liquid soap, I lather onto a sponge and scrubbed myself. I don't know how I should act, what to say or what to think. Is there even a way to do that? It's Rei, I'll do it with him so I'm going to be just fine. Right? Turning the shower on now on its cold temperature, I let myself be washed and frozen. I wanted to feel cool; when I already felt chilly I turned the shower off and reached for a towel placed near the shower. I stepped my foot on the rug, wiping my drenched body. When I raised my head, I saw myself in the mirror. I can't bear him to see me this way! What am I going to do? I'm so nervous! Drying up myself, I reached for the drawer near the sink to blow-dry my hair – but then I changed my mind. I got dressed; maybe I should just get this over with! Slowly, I reached for the door knob twisting it without a sound as if I was a thief. I can't hear any sound outside; when I left him an hour ago he was watching right? What could he be doing now? Pulling the door, I closed the lights inside the bathroom now the whole room was dark. I stepped out, closed the door behind me. What's going on? Rei? What was he up to this time?_

_I smelled his scent, the ocean scent. And then music played – an ocean sound or something like that like we were under the ocean. 'Rei?' I'm beginning to be scared. Tell me. What's going on? When I called his name in a worried manner, the room lighted up because of the walls. One, two, three, four, five – in ten seconds, I realized where we were! I can't believe it! Tears fell down my cheeks as I began to cry, why? Everything has been too much! It's all too much! He kept on surprising me! He's not going to die, right? Then why does he keep on doing these things as if he would? We'll be spending the night here? It was so romantic! And then the floor, it was made from glass as well. Every thing around us was made of glass!_

_Our suite is the aquarium? It was like we were in the ocean! How was that possible? I felt he wrapped his arms around me from behind, whispering my name. Everything was in blue! Would a sea creature swim later? 'Liked it?'_

_I looked up at him, 'I-I' I nodded in sob. 'I loved it.' Twisting me, he looked at my face. 'I love you, Rei.' Tracing my cheek with his thumb, he leaned in to give me a lingering kiss. We shared a soft kiss, then a deep kiss and a long kiss. When our lips parted, I reached for his face. 'I love you.'_

_With so much passion in his eyes he smiled. 'I love you too.'_

_Don't ever leave me. Looking up at him, I said it in whispers. Tears. Tears. Tears. Endless tears. I know it was the moment, I would definitely give myself to the one and only person I love – Rei. Staring deeply into his eyes, I gave him a modest smile. Tucking the strands of my hair behind my ears, he didn't blink. We kissed in a fiery way; I just imitated what he did – actually. Carrying me up, I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms to his neck. His breathing was rugged when he placed me above the water bed; our stares were locked on each other. He was so close to me, like we were almost one – but we're not, not yet. I gulped when he moved my dress slightly upward, revealing my legs and half of my thighs, now what? My heartbeats were drumming inside, would he really do it? Like, right now? What if he didn't like me? Or what if I lack the ability to do those kinds of things? I couldn't control how my body shakes because of fear. That might have been the reason why he stopped himself from what he was doing. Moving away, he caught his breath and started to pace. What was wrong? I dis something wrong, didn't I? 'I-I'm sorry for um-shaking? I'm just-uh scared-'_

_He stopped walking back and forth, looking straight into my eyes. 'I-you-'_

_I? You? What did he want to say? I sat up. 'I'm-uh j-just a bit scared. What if I commit a mistake or didn't make you feel happy about it-uh this-uh thing? I know somehow people follow techniques on this and-uh I guess there's a rule of thumb. I-uh I don't know. You know, what to do and what not to do-I I-I h-haven't done this in my life-'_

'_I know and I'm scared too-' he confessed._

_What? Scared too? Really? I blinked thrice. He was scared too? How come? That was shocking to me, to know that he was scared of something. He looked so strong and brave - experienced. 'Why? I didn't know the ice-prince is scared of anything-'_

'_You wouldn't believe this but-' he moved closer, his knees touching the edge of the water bed. 'I love you.'_

'_I know you do.' I know about that. I nodded; looking up at him under a blue kind of light – under or inside the ocean – he was like some kind of a god of the entire sea. Well, not King Tritan, what I meant to say was that he looked so perfect, high and mighty – able to make every thing bow down to him._

'_I know I've been harsh in the past, you might have thought that I've done this with a lot of women-' when I nodded he scratched his head and sat beside me. 'I know I've kissed a lot, countless but this kind of thing?' Glancing at me, his eyes wandered from my lips to my nose then to my eyes._

'_What? What is that kind of thing?' Really. What was it that he wanted to say? It was a mystery to me._

'_I never slept with any women before,' holding my hand close to his heart, I can't help but cry. Really? 'I know it's-uh I look like the kind of man who wouldn't refuse a woman, but I did. I refused a lot, actually.'_

_Sobbing, I wiped my tears. My question came out with a cracked tone. 'Does that mean I'm going to be your first too?'_

'_Yes, it's unbelievable but yes. I don't-h but I can't share this kind of thing with anyone before, I just don't see myself using women and I-I if I'm not sure of what I feel why would I make someone hope and let her think that there's that? I mean hope for us?'_

_I can't see his face anymore, for my vision went blurred. 'But-but why is that you seem to know a lot?' I do not doubt him, but I was just being curious. I blinked my eyes, to get rid of my tears._

_Chuckling, he confessed another thing. 'That's because I'm a man, I may not have slept with women – but there are other ways-uh-'_

_Other ways? 'What do you mean?' Really. I don't understand that. 'H-hey?'_

_Thinking of answer, he pinched my nose. 'Let's just say that, um-uh in cooking. Well, anyone could learn cooking I may have studied but others could learn how to cook as well by being taught by let's say their parents or friends or watching a cooking show, reading recipe books, magazines-uh things like that-'_

_Nodding, I think I understood it. 'You mean, you've been watching, reading and researching?'_

_Blushing, he looked away. 'Sort of.'_

_Did he really just blush? That was cute! 'But Rei, is that why you were always cold? I thought you've slept with a number of women-' we embraced each other. What are we gonna do now?_

_Squeezing my hand, he leaned in closer and asked me. 'Do you trust me?'_

_I nodded my head, 'I do.' I really do! _

'_You do? Let's break the ice first-' he tickled me on my waist. 'How is that?'_

_Laughing, I shook my head. 'No, oh-haha I might kick you again. Please-ahaha.' I was lying on the bed; I looked up and saw the blue water swaying above us. 'It looked so beautiful.' And then his face appeared before me, telling me that I looked beautiful as well. It wasn't my imagination this time. It was really him, touching his cheek I can only smile and entrust him everything. Moving down to kiss me, I allowed him to do whatever he wanted – I trust and love him, besides he feels the same way for me. Wrapping my arms around his bare back, I thought of the ocean not just because we were like under the ocean but because his scent brought me there. It was filling me with repose and at the same time I'm beginning to feel warm. I might be nervous, but I'm beginning to feel at ease - really._

_As gentle as the wind, as soft as silk, he kissed my forehead down to my nose and my lips. I don't know what to say, my mind was with the waves of the water. And all I can see was him, he kissed my neck and where he kissed it was left burning. How was that possible? Rei was cold, yet he brings warmth when he wanted to. _

_._

_._

_._

_27__th__ of June, Thursday_

_Eleven in the morning_

_._

_._

_._

_When we live is it important for us to follow the rules? Do we even have to plan everything and live according to it? I know someone who does, me – The Dreamer!_

_Clicking the backspace on the keyboard, I wanted to re-write my love story. Actually, I wanted to re-write everything – my whole life. Moving the touchpad to the close button, I searched for the drafts I made in the past and deleted them. I've got to think of a better me. Something that would be catchy and would describe who I really am. I would start a new life, with no rules – just me and my husband. I would live not according to what a book or other says, but according to my very own heart._

_Looking around, I found a few sea creatures swimming above and on the sides. It was like the two of us lived under the sea, not on the land. I walked my way back to the bed, I heard him moving and moaning a little. I didn't want him to wake up without me beside him so I hurried back to the bed; the only thing that was covering me was our blanket. Now that I think about it, where's my dress? I found my dress on the glass floor, as well as my undergarments and his boxers which leaves him all-bare above the bed. I can't help but laugh inside, how he looked so – so what? I don't know. Perhaps, so powerfully-built? I blushed because of my own thoughts, when I covered him with the same blanket he twisted a little snuggling below. I heard him whisper my name, like he was seeing me in his dream. I caressed his beautiful face; I can't believe that we just did what we must. Lying beside him, I still can't believe that it happened last night - that I gave myself to him. We didn't drink; we weren't drunk so I can remember what happened. We shared a night of passion, something that I will keep for the rest of my life._

_**Rei was cold, yet he brings warmth when he wanted to. It was as if he was a machine that could give coldness and warmness depending to him. Moving up to kiss me, he stared into my eyes for so long. I was trying to read his mind, finding the very thing he was about to do next. I don't know how, but it happened so fast. Actually, I do know what happened and how it happened. I just can't explain them all that I was only left with my undergarments. Breathing in, breathing out. It was like he was the one I'm breathing in, his ocean scent. And I was breathing myself out. Despite the cold temperature, water sweats out of my skin. I realized he was sweating out too; it looked so fierce when the sweat dropped from him to me. I was really drifted away. Help?**_

_Watching him sleep, he looked so different from the man I was with last night. Now, he looked calm, cold as ice – he looked like an angel._

_**How can he look so perfect? Maybe some people were meant to be perfect, like Rei. Embracing him, I feel so small beneath him. How did he grow up to be so manly as if he works out regularly? **_

_I combed his soft brown hair, the same hair I almost stripped off last night. Moving closer, I stared into his face not making unnecessary noise to wake him up._

_**Tears fell down, I'm sorry. I can't help but cry! Is it wrong to think of him this way? It was all too much. How he kissed or touched me, I'm beginning to lose my self control. What was it that he made me or brought me to? The nearness of him was making me emanate a weird sound and feeling. My hands moved from his back to his soft brown hair, he whispered that he loves me into my ear. When his hand moved down to where my heart was to feel my heartbeat, I hold onto his hair. I even thought I had hurt him because of the way I grasped to it.**_

_Walking my fingers over his shoulder, my eyes widened because of what I saw! What were those? Did the bed bugs do that? What kind of bug would do such a thing? Was he hurt? It looked so red. Do I have one too? Never mind. I saw two on his neck too, it was too cruel! How can that be? Closing my eyes, I buried myself on him. I wanted to sleep again, besides whether in dreams or reality I would see him and we will have our happy ending. We will always be happy, no happiness is temporary so I'd like to use joy – we're joyful._

_I woke up because of someone tickling my ear, I knew it was Rei. Opening my eyes, I found him holding some strands from my hair. He dropped them, staring into my face in the morning. I looked around, 'good morning!'_

_He shook his head, how he looked so cute in the morning. 'Good afternoon, Your Highness.' Afternoon? What? Really? 'You slept really long, huh?'_

_He was teasing me, I'm sure of it. 'I woke up first, I just slept again because you were sleeping.' Yawning, he pulled me to him – I blushed because I remember we were unclothed. 'What are we gonna do today? Shall we head out and swim?'_

_Rubbing his chin, he placed a soft kiss above my forehead. 'If you would ask me?' Teasing, he raised his eyebrows up and down. 'I'd rather stay here forever and-' And? Hold it! My heart pounded, I was flushing red – I know! I looked down. 'What's wrong?'_

_Nothing's wrong. I'm just a little awkward. 'Nothing.' _

_His eyes roamed around my face, to my neck and bared shoulders. I covered myself with the blanket up to my nose. 'I know, I know – it's been a little painful but you enjoyed it as much right?'_

_I gasped. Enjoyed it as much? Wait. Wait. Wait! Yes, but for him to say that out loud? I'm ashamed. I turned on the other side to evade his gaze, he twisted me back which made me ask 'what?'_

_Naughtily, he pointed the red marks on his body. 'You did this, you know. See?'_

_Wait. What? I did that? I thought a bug did that! I covered my mouth, as if it could erase what I did. 'I did that?'_

_Nodding with the pasted naughty grin, his eyes glittered in the afternoon. 'These are my evidence that you enjoyed it-'_

_Fine, I surrender. I gave up. I'm cornered, what would I do? I looked at myself, 'aha! And you did this, I believe? I wouldn't do this to myself, would I?' I pointed the marks on my upper body part. Laughing, I stick my tongue out. 'What?' He stopped moving, but why? Only then did I realize that I somehow gave him an afternoon live show. It was so embarrassing! I wanted to go away! I covered myself with the blanket, not wanting to reveal the mortified me!_

'_I didn't see you that much last night-I-I' he stuttered. 'I-I-'_

_I covered my ears 'no-no-no-' didn't see much? Really? So, I just showed myself in a flash? Going under the blanket, he searched for my face. I closed my eyes, I don't want to look!_

'_Hey,' he tickled my neck. 'I said I didn't see much, but I've seen everything a bit-uh I've seen everything in a dim light but-uh yeah I've seen everything so you don't have to hide anything from me from now on.'_

_Seen everything? I shook my head 'but-' then he tickled my bare waist. Opening my eyes, I remembered where he was ticklish. Laughing, I looked at him under the blanket as we sat up; time stopped as we looked at each other. No, the time didn't stop - my brain just caught a snapshot of it that I thought it stopped. Our knees touched, I thought the blood on my veins rushed. I rose my right hand like a child 'appear-'_

_Smiling, he raised his left hand to meet my hand. His eyes stared into mine; he raised his other hand 'appear-'_

_Chuckling, I raised my left hand as if we were separated by a glass wall. Our eyes locked, then his eyes moved down to my lips. I blinked thrice as if my heart just ran a marathon race and won. Leaning in, I waited for his lips to reach mine. When our lips met, he wrapped his arms around my waist as he brought me closer to him. _

_**Looking down at me, he gulped as he caught his breath. Resting his arms on my sides, he kissed my cheek then my lips. For a while, we stared at each other – our bodies so close to each other.**_

_Slowly, he slid the blanket away from us while we were kissing. I watched the blanket fell down, seeing the stain made me think of our night together. The pain of becoming one, it was like riding a horrific roller coaster. You didn't know if you will survive, but in the end you'll be surprised that you did – even wanting for more. It was so amazing especially when you did it with someone who feels the same way for you._

_**In tears, I embraced him not wanting air to come in between us. I hold on to him with so much love. I just love him so much; I know it was not an imagination - I really shrieked. It just happened after he asked if he could and I placed myself in his hands. My world was torn in between, something shattered. I thought something broke, I felt that I lost and gain something. I just don't know. In the end, I just feel happy – unbelievably happy. I was so high because it just showed how much we love each other.**_

_Still uncomfortable of his gaze, I reached for the pillow to cover myself. He took it from me, throwing it on the floor. Sighing, I placed my hair in front of myself letting it down so I'm a bit covered. I gulped when he removed my hair and placed it back where it was before. 'You're beautiful.'_

_**I was high because of him. Did he just bring me somewhere close to paradise? Or maybe that was really what they called paradise. After saying that he loves me, he wiped the tears on my cheeks. He looked so charming, I wanted to speak but I can't. I think I lost my tongue when it happened; he was still on top of me. I sniffed while smiling, what am I supposed to feel? "You're beautiful."**_

_Shaking my head, I tried not to look at him. I looked past him, 'y-you look beautiful as well. Um-where-are-we I mean the-uh cruise?'_

_Cruise? His eyes became dreamy. 'Like I said, we could just stay here-'_

_Stay here? 'I'm serious. Where are we off to? Where will you take me?'_

'_Take you?' He pretended to think, 'where I brought you last night and where I will bring you right at this moment-'_

_Right at this moment? Was he joking? I guess he wasn't, he carried me into his arms like a baby. Opening the bathroom, I can't help but laugh at him. 'Put me down-'_

_He shook his head continually, 'no-'_

_I punched his shoulder, 'I'm serious! Where are we off to? Our destination – I mean!' Laughing his heart out, I know what he was about to do. Oh, please. 'No, not at the tub!' I looked at the bubbled water, I doubt if it was warm. 'I'm going to freeze, not ready to take a bath yet!'_

_Still he placed me down the tub like a kid. 'I already told you right?'_

_Ah! Huh? I thought the water would be cold, but it wasn't. It felt good, in truth. What? No. 'Yeah, no! You didn't-' he stepped on the tub to join me? Wait. Wait. Wait! 'What are you doing here?'_

_Like it was usual, he raised a brow. 'What? I'll take a bath as well.'_

_I shook my head, really? 'I was here first, you have got to wait till I'm-uh finish-'_

'_Finish?' He looked at me in a teasing way. 'Couples do this-'_

_Do this? Taking a bath together? 'I didn't know that-'_

_I blew bubbles to him, they fell on his face. Since he joined me, he has to bare my childish side. 'Love that huh?' He moved down the tub, 'what are you doing? You're crazy! Someone help me! You're really crazy, Rei!' I felt that he was moving to where I was. A couple of seconds he was behind me and I was in his arms, how did he do that? 'I-' I laughed._

'_You what?' He asked, whispering in my ears. 'We'll have a nine-night Russia and Hokkaido Cruise. From Yokohama we'll head to Shanghai to visiting Aomori and Otaru, Japan, Vladivostok, Russia, Busan and Jeju Island, South Korea – that's what I saw in our itinerary.'_

_Back to South Korea? 'I love that-'_

'_If you like, we could visit any country you want-um we could fly anywhere-um I could take you anywhere-'_

_It was enough, I held his hands. 'No, it's enough for me – more than enough. I just wanted to be near you, that's the best place ever.'_

'_I'm right and you just agreed-haha. We'll just stay here for nine nights then!' He tickled my neck, my waist - I slapped him lightly under the water. _

'_Haha-no of course I'd like to visit the different-uh places-those places-haha.' Being with him inside one tub, holding on to each other – I can't help but tell him how much I love him. 'I really love you, Rei.'_

_**Rolling beside me, we stared ceiling above us. I was thinking of swimming around. "I just had a premonition-"**_

_**Premonition? It sounded negative to me, "what is it? Don't speak of death-"**_

_**His tone was serious, so I didn't expect that it was a joke. "That we'll have more of this in the future-haha."**_

_**More of this? I hit his chest, he moaned in pain. He moved me closer to him that I was resting my half body over his chest like he was my pillow. "I love you. I really love you Rei." **_

_I looked around the bathroom, 'look-' I pointed at the wall. They're beginning to be the same in our room. 'Amazing does it have some kind of a-uh controller or-'_

_Kissing the top of my head, he scrubbed my back. 'I want to go somewhere later.'_

_Somewhere. 'Okay, anywhere. Rei?'_

'_Hn? When I didn't speak, he asked 'what?'_

_I played with the bubbles. 'I want to grow old with you-uh you-know not all marriages succeed-uh in fact a lot of marriages fail so they ended up in divorce-uh I wish we won't be like that-I even if we'll have problems in the future-I I hope we will always be together. You know, still loving each other and still sweet in our old age-'_

'_Do you trust me?'_

_That question again, I do! 'Of course-'_

'_Then you have nothing to worry about. It takes a lot of effort to keep a relationship, but if we have trust-'_

'_and love?' He nodded when I looked at him. 'Okay-'_

'_I love you.' Wrapping his arms around me, he kissed my lips. 'Four hundredth?'_

_Four hundredth? I shook my head. 'You're exaggerating! Precisely two hundred eightieth kiss!' Raising his hands, he bit my lower lip. 'What's that?'_

_Chuckling, he pinched my cheeks. 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry. You're just too cute! I want to crush you-you know that? Well, it's the four hundredth kiss because I included those in my dreams.'_

_In his dreams. 'In your dreams?' I rolled my eyes then confessed. 'If I will include those in my dreams I-I' I laughed. 'It's the five hundredth!'_

'_Five hundredth kiss? That's a lot!' Surrendering, he kissed my lips. 'You're really a dreamer!'_

'_Is that a bad thing? I mean-uh to be a dreamer?'_

'_No, no-no-' he kissed the back of my neck. 'I love you the way you are, the dreamer side, the dramatic side-'_

'_Really?'_

'_Yes, even the weird side. What I mean is, that's you. The dreamer is you, if you change then you won't be you and you'll be a-uh a completely different person. Did I ever ask you to change?'_

'_I don't know. A completely different person?' Wait. He was right about that, if I change that part of me then I wouldn't be me. It's okay to dream. I'll re-write my story, I should do that! I am The Dreamer, that's who I am! 'I'm The Dreamer-' I said in a firm voice._

_He nodded his head. 'Everyone knows, I think.'_

_I ignored him. 'No, I am The Dreamer. And you're wrong my dreamer side brought us together-'_

'_Yes, you're the dreamer-uh w-what?'_

'_Never mind-' I smiled. I won't be anything else or anyone else, I am me. I am who I was, who I am and who I would be. Do you think that's confusing? I'm confused too. Oh, well – that's me, The Dreamer._

"_**Tell me, what am I again to you?" I asked him while we were gazing at the sea creatures above us. "Aw-how cute-uh cutie cutie-" I held my palms out as if wanting them to come near us.**_

"_**You're a dream. My dream, the dreamer-"**_

"_**I am your dream?"**_

_**He nodded. "Yes. What am I to you?"**_

"_**To me, you're my everything." I closed my eyes. "You're my dream, you're my reality, you're my sun, you're my star, you're my moon, you're my world, you're the air that I breathe, you're the-"**_

"_**I think I get that, yeah, I'm your everything-"**_

"_**You're the reason that I'm here, the very reason why I'm living." When I opened my eyes, he moved me closer to him – above him. "What's wrong?"**_

_**Smiling he inhaled. "Would you just sleep this way? I can't sleep above you because I'm heavy, I thought maybe you could just sleep like this-uh I just wanted you so close – so near to me. I don't want you anywhere else but here-"**_

_**Even if it was awkward I nodded. "O-okay."**_

"_**You know what brought us together?"**_

_**What? I shook my head, then tried to think. "Of course, my dreamer side-"**_

_**Quietly laughing, he brushed my hair with his fingers. "No, remember what I said? That's what brought us together-"**_

_I think it didn't matter, whatever brought us together. Perhaps, it wasn't my dreamer side nor because of what he said, maybe love brought us together. His stomach growled. 'I'm hungry-uh we better get to the buffet-'_

_I searched for a perfect outfit, 'when we're hungry love will keep us alive. Do you believe in that?'_

'_I believe in love, but it won't make us full-uh you know-uh we've got to eat. Hey,' I looked back at him asking what, he opened the other closet and took a wrapped thing inside. 'It's a gift from Yuuya.'_

'_Yuuya?' I accepted the present. 'To me?'_

_Shaking his head, he gave me a warm smile. 'No, to us.'_

_Okay. I believe it's a book, I unwrapped it like a child. I was right, it was a book. A Dreamer's Book! I turned it to its first page, then to the next one. I realized it was a Dreamer's Book he created for both of us, for a couple. 'What should we write first?' I am just so excited to fill the book right now with our dreams as husband and wife. At the fifth page, I found that something was already written. I recognized it was my husband's writing, he wrote a dream about having babies. I blushed then closed the book. 'Well-uh I'm dreaming about that too-uh you think' I looked up at him. 'We would have them? I'm so-uh huh-excited-'_

_Nodding, he asked me to stand up. 'Of course, we will have them very soon-' circling his arms around my waist, I gave him a kiss. 'I wonder what they would look like-' look like? I wanted them to look like their father._

_**Since it happened, there would be a big possibility that I'm pregnant, right? Would I be able to carry that for nine long months? Would I be a good mother to my future kids? Are we to build a happy family? Thinking about it, I just can't help but imagine our future babies. What would it look like? Would it have the same expressive eyes like Rei's? Would it have the color of his eyes or hair? Would it grow up to be so tall? Moving my fingers from his chest to his face like a toy car, I looked deep into his eyes. "I hope they will look like you."**_

_._

_._

_._

_Two months later_

_Fourth Monday of August_

_._

_._

_._

_Catching my breath, I ran to the drugstore. I moved to the counter to buy boxes of PT kit, the lady smiled at me as I pointed the kit I was going to buy. What was with that kind of smile? I gulped, what was she thinking? She asked how old I was, which made me realize that maybe she thought I was too young for that! I patted my cheek, showing my ring. Come on, I'm married already. Ugh! What was I doing? Back to our house, I checked inside the bathroom. Not wanting to see the results, I descended the stairs walking back and forth to the living area. Sighing, I slowly climbed my way back to the bathroom. I reached for it, and screamed – NO! Why? Why? Why? I wanted to cry!_

_When he went home, I was writing a story over my laptop – well, I can't even finish a single chapter. He asked what was wrong; I looked at the table where I put all the white strips, I told him we didn't make it. Sobbing, I hit my head over my laptop. 'I can't even finish my very story because I wanted to write the real happy ending, you know with us having kids-uh-'_

_Caressing my back he gave me a kiss. 'Come on, don't worry. We'll have them soon. And just because we don't have kids yet it-uh doesn't mean that we're not having our happy ending-'_

_Happy ending? 'But what if I-I- I can't I mean-uh what if we're not to have kids w-would you leave m-me?'_

_Bringing me closer to him, he wrapped his arms like it was our first night together. Bending down, his lips touched mine and promised 'I will never leave you. Even if it's just you and me forever, I won't-'_

'_You will still love me?' I needed to be sure. When he didn't answer I went near the table where the white strips where. I guess I needed to work harder! So, that's it? If we didn't have kids he would stop loving me? Reaching for one strip, I looked at the result – negative. Tears fell down my cheeks, I didn't wipe them away._

_Smiling, he embraced me from behind. 'Hey, of course-'_

'_Of course what?' I needed to hear it._

'_I will still love you.'_

'_You will?'_

_Nodding, he twisted me as if we were dancing. 'I haven't been visiting my uncle Chef-'_

_Oh, Iron Chef. 'You're going to Paris?' I took him with me to the kitchen. Every night, I ask him to taste what I cooked for dinner._

'_Yes, I have to-uh I mean he's going to teach me everything he knows before he retires-'_

'_That's cool. How long will you stay there?'_

'_I don't know-'_

_Would it be long? I will definitely miss him! 'A week?'_

'_No, I don't think it would just be a week-'_

_More than a week? I felt my heart twinge, I moved over the sink. 'Oh,' I pretended I was washing some dishes, good thing I left a spoon so I have something to wash._

'_It depends-'_

'_I see-' I bit my lower lip. 'Well, just bid me hi to Amie and Kazuki if you ever see them there-'_

'_What? No-no' he embraced me. 'Come here,' whispering over my ear 'I'm not going alone-'_

_Not alone? 'N-not alone?'_

'_I can't go alone. I -'_

'_So, are you going to bring one of your-'_

'_How long would you want us to stay in Paris?'_

'_emp-' what? I turned around to meet his eyes. He wanted me to go with him? 'You're taking me with you? Really?' I blinked my eyes thrice, was he joking? 'You really want me to go with you?'_

'_Well, who else would I want to go with me?'_

_I shrugged. 'I don't know.'_

'_Hey, are you being-'_

'_No-' I rolled my eyes. 'I just-uh I- we're going to Paris together?'_

_The next day, my mother, his mother and Omoni visited me to give their pieces of advice. My eyes looked left and right, they were talking non-stop like I wasn't there! Omoni rubbed her chin._

_Rei's mother narrowed her eyes, 'maybe someone is lacking of a thing or something is wrong with what you two were doing. Did you try all my suggestions? Or were you two really doing it?' What? _

_My mother suggested 'why don't we just take you to a doctor?'_

_Doctor? That sounded scary! I shook my head, I can make this! 'No need for that! We've been doing it every night-' they stared at me. A cold sweat dropped. Did I just tell that? Can I get it back? The three nodded with a naughty smile, looking at Rei's mom made me think of him. 'I mean-uh we've been trying to-uh' blushing, I stood up. 'Juice anyone? Water? Coffee?'_

_._

_._

_._

_Ten months later_

_28__th__ of June, Saturday_

_._

_._

_._

_Now allowed to sit and even walk, I stared at my husband who was leaning over the wall, slightly facing the window. When he looked my way, my eyes became dreamy and blurred caused by the tears of happiness. Slowly, I stepped out of the hospital bed. His eyes widened, meeting me halfway. I embraced him, ignoring the blood that will flow out of my veins - literally. Scratching his head, he told me not to move around as everybody laughed._

"_**What should we name them?" We have a scroll list of names, but still we can't decide until now as to what to name the babies. Looking up at him, I wrote down on a piece of paper. "What do you think? Cute?" **_

_**After reading what's written on the paper, he shook his head. "I'd still go with Aya and Rei-or" he looked at the list of names given by his mother the other day. "This one-" he pointed the eighth name on the list. "For the girl-"**_

_**I nodded. "I love that too! That's what I wanted to tell you! Since it seems to be a dream for us and-"**_

"_**I don't think that name-" he looked at what I wrote. "Would be great, I mean-" he tried to think.**_

"_**I got that from Japanese literature and it means beginning and-" **_

"_**Why don't we just name them Rei and Aya?" Again, he insisted with our own names. I sighed in surrender. Now lying on the bed, my husband was holding my hands - we were just waiting for the exact time. Again, the ticking of the clock was so loud. It was as loud as the thumping of my heart. I touched my tummy, they were moving inside. I guess they were excited to see the world. Since it would be a Caesarian section, we picked the same date of our wedding – twenty sixth of June. In a couple of hours, we would see our two little angels! Everyone was excited as well, to see the little angels. When I looked at them, they all smiled at me – waiting for the moment.**_

_I know we may not be complete, but I could feel that they're praying for me somewhere._

_**My parents were there, Rei's parents, the gang which include: Ran, Miyu, Yamato, Tatsuki, Sayo, and Naoki. Towa was sick while Yuuya and Mami weren't able to fly back to Tokyo because Mami's pregnancy was in a delicate condition.**_

_Guiding me up the hospital bed, I sniffed as he rested my back on a pillow and sat beside me. 'I just love you.'_

_**By the afternoon, it contracted. I felt so heavy and in pain, I didn't know why but maybe it was the time! I cried in pain as they pulled me to the Operating Room, my husband was still holding my hand. I smiled at him; he squeezed my hand telling me that he would just be with me that I have nothing to worry about. Tears fell down my cheeks, I whispered his name. I trust you, Rei. If it was him that would tell me that, I would always believe. I just love Rei so much!**_

_Tracing his face, I remembered how it kept me strong._

_**I watch the doctor wore his gloves, nurses circling around. I was so scared of what will happen. I believe there would be blood and pain. As they slid the curtain so I couldn't see how they would cut me with the surgical knife – oh, that was so scary! I couldn't take this! But before that, they have to inject the anesthesia! Holding my breath, I saw Rei bent down on me whispering my name. I looked back at him, trying to calm myself with his face. This pain would be temporary right? I tried not to sob, tried not to think of sad or negative thoughts. What if the anesthesia doesn't work? They say thirty thousand would be awake, they couldn't move but they could feel everything! That would be torturous! What if I'm one of those destined to be awake? **_

_**Tightening his grip, I smiled when he said that he loves me. As I close my eyes, his face stayed in my vision – giving me strength. **_

_Carrying the babies in his arms, I carefully took the other one from him. We stared at each other for a moment; he kissed my forehead then raised his brows. _

'_Aya, take a look in here-' Sayo motioned us to face the camera then gave us a thumbs-up after it flashed. Her brows arched then she said 'you bet it's perfect! One more!'_

_Looking back at my husband, I just couldn't believe that I survived and we made it – the babies. I feel so blessed._

_**I heard soft cries, then loud ones. I don't know. Was I drugged or what? My vision was a bit blurry, like I was about to sleep in a couple of minutes. Someone moved closer to me, it was my husband. I recognized his scent, bending down he showed me the baby while beside him another one was holding the other. I sobbed inside as I placed kisses on their foreheads. Our babies!**_

_**Before being swept to the dream world, I reached for his head and kissed him on his lips. I'm the happiest! All my dreams have come true, whether in dreams or reality – they came true. In a second, my eyes fell shut even if I didn't want to yet. Everything went black then white I thought it was my end, but even if it was my end I still feel thankful to God. He has blessed me more than enough.**_

_._

_._

_._

_One year later_

_26__th__ of June, Friday_

_._

_._

_._

_It was time to go home for the party has ended; I watched my in-laws and parents bring our babies to the car._

"_**Yuuya!" We haven't seen each other for a long time! I looked at the baby he was carrying "this must be-"**_

_**He nodded. "Hazumi. Where are your babies?"**_

_**I looked at my parents who were playing with the twin. "Mom and dad are inseparable to them! Oh," I reached for the baby's little hands. "Oh, my! She looked so foreign-uh blonde like yours." I knew he was a natural blonde. "She got your eyes, then-uh-"**_

"_**The rest were you-know Mami's-"**_

_**I agreed. "I'm so happy for you. Come on," I asked him to come with me. I took my daughter from my mom's cradling arms. "Honey, my baby come here."**_

"_**He looked so cute I bet he's Gen Jitsu?"**_

_**I shook my head. "No, no-no" I looked at my daughter. "Sometimes she looks like me, then sometimes she looked like her dad but yeah she has always been mistaken to look like a boy but she's a girl." I played with my little baby.**_

"_**Oh," his face looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry-"**_

"_**It's okay-" my mom took my own daughter from me. "Mom-" couldn't I just be with my own daughter for awhile? "Grandparents act as if they were the parents-" I laughed.**_

_My husband was sunk in his thoughts; silently I walked where he was and covered his eyes. 'Aya? I know it's you-'_

_I removed my hand from his eyes, tapping him on the shoulder. 'Tag, you're it-'_

'_What? We're heading home!' I ran as fast I can._

'_We better go home-' he glanced at the place. 'It's closing time-'_

_I was already far from him; we stared at each other standing in the middle of the amusement park, I shouted 'they already left-'_

'_What?' _

'_I said they already left!'_

_He shook his head, shouting at the top of his lungs. 'I heard you, what I meant-uh what? Why did they leave?'_

_I laughed because we looked crazy. Why were we shouting when we could come close to each other and talk? The amusement park was empty for our guests have left, aside from the employees – there was just him and me. Moving closer, I decided to talk to him in a serious way this time. As he made his way to where I was standing, in my cue the lights went out._

'_Aya?' I planned all this; I tried to walk my way to the bridge. And then, in three seconds I knew the lights would open just as I instructed. The Souvenir shop's light lighted first, followed by the entrance beside it and then the exit area – they were switched on from my left to right in a circular motion!_

_I noticed that he was confused when he found me by the middle of the bridge. As he walk to where I was, the lamp posts lit up slowly leading him to me. He stopped walking at the end of the bridge, 'what's this?' he asked while smiling._

_Stretching my palm out, I smiled back. 'Come-'_

_Slowly, he walked near me. When we met in the middle of the bridge, the bright lights appeared coming from the water fountain as if there was a grand event._

'_I don't understand-'_

'_You-you I-I just wanted to make you feel special as well-'_

'_This is a man's work-'_

_I chuckled. 'You think so?'_

_Instead of answering he leaned in to kiss me. We kissed for a couple of minutes, I moved back when the fireworks filled up the entire night sky. 'I love you.' Holding his hands I greeted him 'happy anniversary.' _

_He pinched my nose, then brushed my hair with his fingers. 'Happy anniversary, I love you.'_

'_You want to ride the carousel?'_

_I shook my head, then looked up. 'I want to ride the invisible wheel of fate.'_

_He gulped. 'I-I I think I'm not good with heights-'_

'_Do you trust me?' I asked him under my lashes. Sighing, I started to walk away. 'Maybe I'll just ride alone-'_

_Taking my wrist, he embraced me then kissed the back of my neck. 'I trust you. Let's go-' carrying me, we laughed as if there was no tomorrow. It was as if we were a newly-wedded couple._

_Entering the ride, I watched him become nervous so I took his hand. 'You'll be fine-uh it would just be like flying-'_

_We sat facing each other still holding hands, I suggested. 'Why don't you close your eyes?' And then it started to move up – towards the sky._

_He didn't close his eyes, instead he leaned in. 'I have to do something that won't make me think of the heights.' He bowed his head, looking at the world under us then looked back at me with a teasing smile. 'I-' he reached for my neck moving me closer to him. 'I love you.'_

"_**So, that's Yume? I think she looked like you except for the brown hair-"**_

"_**Really?" He was the first to tell me that my daughter looked like me.**_

"_**Yes, I can see so much of you in her. Where's Gen Jitsu then?"**_

"_**Where's Genji?" I roamed around the amusement park, well both of our parents wanted to celebrate the occasion in a grand way so – we have no choice. I found Genji with Rei's parents, they went near us. "Genji," I extended my hands to him.**_

_**Yuuya smiled. "He looked like Rei!"**_

"_**Yeah-" I surrendered. "Exactly like Rei-"**_

"_**Gen Jitsu?" He thought for awhile. "Does that mean-"**_

_**I nodded. "Yeah, it means reality. I mean, Gen means at present you know current and then Jitsu means truth so it means-"**_

_**Yuuya's little daughter stretched her small hand to us, as if reaching Gen Jitsu. "Current truth-uh in short reality?"**_

"_**Yeah. And Yume means dream so the two of them? They are our dream and reality." **_

"_**Beautiful names-"**_

_**My husband went near us with our little baby Yume "man! Is that your-"**_

_**Yuuya nodded. "Long time no see-"**_

_**Mami was beside him, waving her hands on me. "Oh, this is Yume's twin? Cuddly cuddly-" **_

_**I nodded at Mami. "Yeah, Mami your daughter looked like you!"**_

_**Mami wrinkled her nose. "Oh, well. Maybe we will make one that looks like Yuuya-" we laughed.**_

"_**The party is about to start," my husband went on. "Your girl friends are all at the pool area now ready to swim-"**_

_**I giggled. "Oh, okay. Let's go-" Rei wrapped his free arm around me as we made our way to the pool area. I was staring at his face when he looked at me, "I love you."**_

'_What are you doing?' I jumped when he asked me that._

_I hold my chest, catching my breath. 'I thought you're already asleep?'_

_Raising me from my seat, he let me sit on his lap. 'What's this? Your draft?'_

_I nodded with a smile. 'I already submitted the final draft last week, you know about my story-' I closed my laptop. 'I will sort of edit it, some parts, I already called the publishing they were about to print it by the end of the month so I told them-'_

'_What did you change?'_

_I shook my head. 'Some parts-'_

'_What parts?'_

'_About what happened tonight-uh today?'_

'_What happened today?'_

_Blushing, I punched his shoulder. 'As if you don't know-'_

'_Let's get back to bed, it's so cold without you-'_

_**I saw Ran swimming on the pool with other kids when Rei's mother took Gen Jitsu from me; she was having so much fun based on her face expression. I walked near her; she was guiding her little girl to swim.**_

"_**You think she could swim at a young age?" I looked at the little girl who was giggling because of the water. I was amazed of how the little girl managed to be so brave.**_

"_**Of course! She's just like her mother. It runs in the family, right Kisa?"**_

_**Sayo went near me, she took a picture of her sister and her niece. "Look at here Kisa, no not you Ran! Kisa, baby?" Clicking the flash, she banged a finger afterwards. "Perfect shot!"**_

_**I saw Amie and Kazuki approaching with their kids. I wonder what was wrong so I went near them. "What's wrong with Kazuki? Is this is your daughter? Oh, now she looked like you Amie. I remember I use to hold her in my arms."**_

_**Amie flipped her hair, "I know." She turned to her husband, "Kazuki dear?"**_

_**Kazuki looked at his wife in an instant. "Yes?"**_

_**With pleading eyes Amie went on. "Would you please take care of Kira for a second?" **_

_**Kazuki nodded and took the little girl. "Absolutely."**_

_**That's love! I looked at the couple with a smile. "So," when Kazuki headed to the pool I asked Amie what was wrong with little Kazuki.**_

"_**He wanted to try the killer ride, oh" she slapped her head. "He's too young for that so I told him to swim instead-"**_

_**I smiled. "Leave it to me-" I sat so I could level with the little kid. "Why don't you just swim in here? Look at the other kids-"**_

_**The little Kazuki shook his head, not speaking. His gaze was fixed.**_

_**I stood up when Rei walked over, he asked me to carry Yume for a while. "Where are you going?"**_

"_**Nature calling-" then he rushed his way out while laughing.**_

_**I laughed as well, carrying my little Yume. "Kazuki, don't you like being with other kids?"**_

_**Little Kazuki looked up to me. "That your baby?"**_

_**I nodded. "Yes, her name's Yume."**_

"_**Yume?"**_

_**Sayo called us out. "Look in here! One two-" we all looked where she was and smiled for the photo. "Nice one!" She gave us a thumbs-up.**_

_**When I looked back at the pool, Miyu was also swimming. She was with her son, Taiyo. "Miyu!" She waved her hand on me, I roamed my eyes around. So far, everyone's having fun. I watched Ran carry her daughter out of the pool; my eyes went wide when I noticed her bumps. When she walked my way, she cuddled my little Yume.**_

"_**What's with that look huh?" She played with Yume. "Hey, baby-ah choo choo-hooo-hoooo-hoo" she imitated a monkey.**_

"_**Oh, Ran-" I laughed so hard. "I didn't know you were pregnant-"**_

_**Nodding she continued with her monkey act. "Ah, there's no one to blame but that monkey boy!" She said pointing at her husband then she whispered to my ear "Miyu's pregnant as well-haha so you have to be pregnant too-haha we're friends right?"**_

_**I laughed harder. "What?"**_

"_**You've got to join us, be pregnant!"**_

"_**You're so funny Ran-" someone walked near us, it was Miyu.**_

"_**I just heard my name, oh even in whispers I could recognize your voice Ran!" Glaring at Ran, she chuckled. "But yes, I'm pregnant."**_

_**Ran gave me a see-look. "See? I'm stating a fact."**_

"_**Oh, what would you name the baby?" I asked with eagerness.**_

_**Miyu answered in a second as if we were in a quiz bee. "If it's a girl, we'll name her Miwa-"**_

"_**Wow-" Ran pouted her lips, mocking her sister-in-law in a joke. "I wonder where you take that name-haha- that's so hard to create. Even a genius won't think of that name-"**_

_**Miyu slapped her sister-in-law lightly. "As I was saying, Miwa for a girl and Akira-"**_

"_**Akira?" Ran shook her head. "No, that's what I am going to name my son! I thought of that first-"**_

"_**I said it first-" Miyu pouted her lips then stick her tongue out. "Think of another name." **_

_**Ran sighed. "Well,"**_

_**I thought of a good name for Ran's baby. "What about Sei?"**_

_**Ran laughed. "What? What does that even mean?"**_

"_**Energy, military strength, system, organization, imperial command, law-"**_

_**Ran nodded. "Okay!" She placed her hands over my shoulder "you are so great, Aya! That's it! You're always a great help!"**_

"_**What if it's a girl?" I asked.**_

"_**A girl again? Well-um" she tapped her fingers on her chin.**_

"_**Girls-" Sayo called us out. How can she be so enthusiastic about taking pictures? "Look, one two-" she smiled then gave us a nod. "One more, uh" she called on everyone for a group picture. "Oh, but what about me?" Everyone gathered at the side of the pool, "hey. Excuse me?" She asked one of the place's employees to take a picture of us.**_

"_**Wait," Miyu called on her husband.**_

_**As everyone gathered at the side, I called on my husband as well who was just walking our way. "Rei-" he stood beside me.**_

_**In five four three two, click!**_

_**The person who took our picture motioned us for another because my husband wasn't looking, I bit lower lip. Amie teased; I know he was looking at me.**_

_._

_._

_._

_Mid-September_

_._

_._

_._

_I was busy eating in our restaurant when someone walked over my table, handing me the book I wrote. 'I've bought a book-uh could I possibly have it signed?'_

_I looked up and saw my best friend, 'Yuuya?' Smiling, I watched him sat at the other side of the table. 'What are you doing here? You didn't tell me you would be here-' I called on my husband but he was still doing something important. 'What brought you in Japan?'_

'_I want an autograph-'_

_I shook my head, accepting the book. I took out a pen, wrote something for him then handed it back. 'Where's Mami and Hazumi?'_

'_Her dad-'_

_I nodded, then he handed a magazine to me. I looked at it, 'what's with that?'_

'_Read it-'_

_Read it? 'Okay.' I took it from him then smiled._

'_He really loves you now. I can see, I mean not just from the picture but-'_

_With tears, I nodded. I looked at our family picture which was shot in my book launch. Rei was looking at me, instead of looking at the lens of the camera. 'Yes, he really does and I can feel it everyday.'_

_**Poring over my script, I waited for my grand introduction before entering the stage. It was the day I've been waiting for, the launching of my own story right in my country! Well, you see a month ago the book has been launched in Paris! I tucked the invisible strands of my hair behind my ear, hoping it could make the nervousness inside disappear. I didn't blink upon seeing the audience before me, I searched for something I could stay looking for about a long time without being conscious – I didn't found one. Why do they all appear to be scary creatures for me? Looking at the door, I wished that he would be here but I understand – he was very busy.**_

_**Where do I begin? I glanced at my script. No, not this. I turned to the next, not really. I believe it's better to speak what's inside the heart instead of saying what I rehearsed. 'I didn't write my story to let you believe in fairytales. I want my life to be a guide for someone,' I looked at their eyes. 'I want it to-uh set as a reminder that, those who believe in true love will have them if they would patiently wait.' The door opened, I smiled when I saw my husband with our twin. 'If they or you will allow God to write for you, but when we do it our way we would end up in ruins, but if we accept and hand it over to Him – everything will fall into its right place at the right time.' My eyes widened when they ascended the stars to the stage. 'I have always been a dreamer, people would tell you to stop dreaming and wake up. I'd say no to that. Dream and reality are insepa rable to each other. Dreams affect our reality and reality on the other hand affects our dreams. There's nothing wrong to dream, when we stop dreaming it's like we also stopped living. Dreaming is as important as our reality for it's what shapes who we are-I The Dreamer would-' and then he moved closer to me so he could speak at the microphone. I watched the young ladies scream over him, I just laughed inside.**_

'_**The Dreamer will transport you to a place no one has reached. If you don't believe in love in its truest form, this book is for you-' he looked at me. I blinked twice only then did I take Yume from his arms leaving Gen Jitsu to him.**_

_**The photographer motioned us to look at the lens for picture taking; I bowed to him then glanced at my husband, Yume and Gen Jitsu.**_

'_Look at the reviews of your book-' Yuuya pointed at the next page._

_What? I turned it to the next page, its continuation. 'Wow, I don't know any of this-' _

'_Indeed, your book has been an inspiration-'_

_Tears rolled down my cheeks as I read the reviews. 'I-I'_

'_You deserve it. You never know but you've changed a lot of lives, you connected people – your dreamer side brought hearts of other people together. I for one, I can't really tell you what happened before but you're the reason why Mami and I got together. You remember Dan? He used to be a womanizer, when he met you in K Publishing he evolved. He has been with the receptionist until now. And of course, Kazuki and Amie. And-uh your husband, you're the reason why he has changed. Aya, you're someone to look up to.'_

'_Thank you.' After dining with the two of us, Yuuya left the restaurant._

_And then the evening came, Rei and I slept like it was our first night together. In the middle of the night, I reached out in the bed as if someone should be there. When I didn't find him there I abruptly sat up, scanning the whole room. I walked to the crib, the babies were sleeping but where's my husband? I walked out of the house, past the pool area and the play ground. I looked up; I shouldn't have walked outside for the person I was looking for was just in our balcony! _

_Scratching my head, I walked inside the house and made my way to where he was. Slowly, I slid the door. He looked at me when I went out at the balcony, 'it's cold outside.' I embraced myself, yawning. 'What are you doing here?'_

_His eyes glimmered as he looked down at me, then back at the night sky. Stretching out his hand at the sky, he pointed the familiar star. 'See the two stars beside The Dreamer?'_

_The Dreamer? He meant my star, I blushed. 'Yeah? What about those two?'_

'_I bought those, named them after the twin Yume and Gen Jitsu.'_

'_Really?' I gasped. 'That's cute, dream and reality are beside The Dreamer! I'll buy the one next to the second brightest-I mean my star and I'll name it after you-'_

'_I wanted to buy that but it's already named, I don't know someone has bought that before me-'_

'_Oh,' I pouted my lips. 'Do you know the star's name?'_

'_Izumi, I forgot-uh azumi-harumi-'_

'_Izumi?'_

'_Yeah, something like that-I I can't remember-'_

_I paused for awhile. 'Well, let's just say that the star which was beside The Dreamer is your star. I'll name it The Dream because you're my dream, how about that? Or maybe My Dream or The Dreamer's Dream-haha. What do you think?'_

'_Okay.' He nodded, wrapping his arms around me like he was my blanket. Ocean. It was there again, it was filling my senses._

_When was the last time you dreamed of? Was it last night? This morning? Or are you dreaming right at this moment? If so, what are you dreaming of? Are you dreaming of something, somewhere, or someone? They say people dream of things that can't happen in reality. Can't happen in reality? Meaning to say the impossible things? Are they trying to say that all dreams will just remain as fantasies? _

_I am always dreaming. People dream not just about something that can only exist in our imagination. In one's dream there is a big possibility for it to come true, they say if you can think it you can achieve it – I believe in that. I believe in my dream and in my reality who was just standing before me._

'_I love you.' My eyes locked at his expressive eyes. Every time I would look at him, my dreamer side doesn't see the past. It sees the future, the life that we would have. I smiled while looking down on our rings, I remembered what was engraved inside – till death do us part._

_A story book that starts with 'happily-ever-after.'_

_A morning with a naughty smile pasted on his lips, hot chocolate on our hands and the bright sun peering through the glass door._

_A bathe in the tub, showering together like little kids when it's hot outside._

_A sumptuous lunch cooked by him on his restaurant._

_A lay and roll on the grass during picnic._

_A free run in the rain, in the sand - barefooted._

_An afternoon walk while holding hands in the park when the sun sets._

_A dinner prepared by me each night._

_An evening, gazing at the night sky and feeling the cold weather._

_A number of sweet escapades for four seasons._

_A snow ball fighting in winter._

_A sand castle building competition in summer._

_A swim in the ocean._

_A family outing on weekends._

_A grand reunion._

_A thousand or more days together._

_A million exchange of I love you._

_A billion kisses._

_An innumerable passionate nights together._

_A home near the beach for our silver years as our resting nest._

_A photo album composed of beautiful moments - happy memories._

_A story book with new chapters – never ending._

_A life filled with immeasurable love – a life with my dream, my reality._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>__I wanted to cut the story by the time of their honeymoon, but then I changed my mind. Still, I hope you liked it. I've been very busy, doing a lot of things other than writing – like a business. My brother bought me a violin – now I can't get my hands off it! Ugh! I'm being frustrated – I wanted to learn how to play it! Ugh!_

_I think this is the right time for me to say this, we made it! Like any other story, The Dreamer has come to its end. It has been possible for me to write it because of my dearest readers – all of you. For that, accept my sincerest applause - you just deserve it._

_Hold on, this might be the end, but that doesn't mean that the characters' lives have ended to. As promised, I would be writing bonus chapters and/or side stories all of which will be posted on this story – The Dreamer. I hope that you will still read them on by the time I posted them here._

_I will always be here on ffn, writing if you will keep on reading – that is! I might focus on one-shots, I'm not sure yet but I'll keep you posted! I can't decide which one to write, give me more time to think. _

_I guess that would be it._

_Thank you for all the support! You made me happy more than you can imagine._

_**Love lots,**_

_**csn / cold summer night**_


	52. The Dreamer: Next in Line

_**Disclaimer: **__All the creative rights belong to Mihona Fuji!_

_**Author's Note: **__Readers, I'm back! I hope you will still continue to read 'The Dreamer,' because I have few more chapters for this story! Who are the Next in Line? Read on!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>angeLsapphire:<strong>__ Here's one of the bonus chapters! Yhey! I told you I'll be back soon, right? *laughs* Thanks for loving it! *bows* Thank you for finding it sweet! It's unbelievable right? That it was his first, well we never really know Rei after all! From then on, I'm sure they're both happy! I had a hard time how to explain it, but anyway I'm glad you liked it!_

_I agree. We only have one shot in life, and if we let it pass we might live with regrets and think of what might have been._

_Thank you so much! I appreciate that! Yhey! I understand, I'm not pressing you – I'll just be here waiting. *smiles*_

_Again, thanks! *jumps with joy* To find it as the greatest gift? That's so grand for me, thank you! Yeah – about them? You'll meet them right on this chapter! I just hope that you're not mad because I gave them their own titles! *runs away*_

_**dyalicious: **__Thank you for finding it sweet! *thumbs up* Yhey! Cheers! _

_I'm so happy to know that my story made your day – yhey! *winks* Thank you so much for the support! *smiles*_

* * *

><p><em><strong>What's Next and Coming Soon:<strong>_

_Grand Reunion (They will be reunited after thirteen years!)_

_How Yuuya and Mami got together (Drama! It has something to do with the nurse. What happened that you don't know? I'll reveal them – soon!)_

_Aya's memoir (I don't know – we'll see!)_

_Perfect Ending (Please! Still refer to the official ending, this perfect ending has something to do with Aya's legacy – still uncertain but there might be deaths? Change will occur without prior notice? LOL!)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reader's Guide:<strong>_

_Rei Otohata and Aya Hoshino = Gen Jitsu 16 and Yume 16_

_Yuuya Asou and Mami Honda = Hazumi 16_

_Tatsuki Kuroi and Ran Kotubuki = Kisa 18, Akira 14, Sei 12_

_Yamato Kotubuki and Miyu Yamazaki = Taiyo 18 1/2 and Miwa 14_

_Kazuki Katase and Amie = Kazuki 23 and Kira 17 turning 18_

* * *

><p><em><strong>New Characters' Guide:<strong>_

_Who will end up with who?_

_Gen Jitsu and Hazumi _

_Kazuki and Yume_

_Taiyo and Kira ( I wanted them to end together because their names fit with each other: Taiyo means thick sun light, while Kira means lady of the sun in Greek)_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>The Dreamer: Next in Line"<strong>_

_**Bonus Chapter**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Yuuya 39 and Mami 39**_

_**Hazumi 16, The Heiress**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Who inspires you? That is what their professor's assignment for them which is to be presented in front of the class the next day. The question rolled inside her head that night, so who inspires her? Her parents do. Her grandparents also do, but it would be common to talk about them in class. She knows that most of her classmates would have them as their subject. Some other country's hero who fought for independence over a celebrity who struggled from the tragic events in his or her life? Probably not. It would sound like it is too showbiz, not the kind she would want for her speech. It shouldn't be who, she thinks. The question should be what inspires you, right? She just says that because what inspires her is pure love, she prefers the term over true love as others would call it. A smile forms on her cherry lips reaching her eyes that twinkled with dreams. Pure love. It sounded so beautiful and real, it is the kind of thing she wanted for herself. The book her father has given her aligned her perceptions, it has sculpted her to dream and learn how to patiently wait for whatever God has planned for her. It has taught her that one can stay reserved in the modern world._

_The Dreamer, where could she be now? She wonders if she is in Seoul, Jeju-do, Paris, Tokyo, Shanghai or who knows where? All she knows is that she is happy, to have such a great story? It is one's dream, her dream. An imaginary bulb lighted over her head, she has decided that the author of it was the one who inspires her. Right. The Dreamer inspires her!_

_It was her turn to discuss of the person who inspires her, she places the book on the center table; she is a timid girl so every time she talks in class she becomes cold and nervous. Their professor raises his eyebrows on her when she stood in front, not speaking for about ten seconds. Should she back out now? Then how would she prove that the person inspires her? Okay, her mind is competing with her. She is weird, alright! There is no doubt about that, of all the students she is the weirdest! She never really had friends because she is different. Would she let that stop her? A sigh followed by swallowing slowly, her voice cracked as she speaks. Her classmates didn't control their mocking laugh on her, how can they be like that to her? It is as if she didn't belong there, it is not where she must be. _

'_It may seem that the world we live in is now filled with darkness. The simple place we once knew has lost its purity and contentment; it became famished for material things. I'd say that all is lost; love and peace. Take a look at your left, there's crime. Take a look at your right; there are humans' worldly desires at the brink of their teeth. It is so negative for me to say these things, when I should be looking at the bright side and speaking of it. So,' her eyes shut for a second, she opens them and nodded while reaching for her favorite book, The Dreamer. 'This book has inspired me about how to live,' her hands presented the book before her classmates' eyes. She continued with her speech even though her classmates didn't look like they wanted to hear what she is saying, some even close their hands to a fist raising them in the air as if saying, thank God her speech is finished because the bell has rung. It just shows how mean they were to her. Their professor took his leave without saying their grades and even saying good bye to them. She thought it is rude of him, when will she ever meet a kind guy? Like the guy in the book? Oh, stop it. She said to herself, walking her way to her seat to take her bag. A classmate of her, together with her friends circulated her._

'_Pure love, eh?' It was a question coming from none other than the most beautiful girl in class; she is no-match to her. Without being rude, she gave her a nod and a smile. The girl rolled her eyes on her, 'you don't know what you're talking about. As if you were,' her tongue sticks out on her as if she is disgusted on her. 'Coming clean, are we?' Her eyes looked at her friends, 'let's go girls.' Like a catwalk model, her heels turned and made the runway walk. Her feet stopped walking, she hurled to her 'by the way? The story's so lame, never tell that again in class.'_

_Pure love. They don't believe on that, it is as if she is the only one who treasures it. Her parents were talking in the living area when she walked down during the weekend; they asked her what is troubling her. Her dad went up to her, as usual, her dad is like a mom to her too. It is like he knew how she feels, like he was once a girl. She laughed on what she is thinking, 'hey dad?' They sat on the lounge. Her dad raised his eyebrows on her asking what it is, then kissed her forehead. 'I don't belong here. It's like I don't feel close to this place. I never had friends, it's not that I hate being simple and plain,' her mother smiled at her, she is already in the kitchen perhaps getting some snacks. She looked at her dad, 'couldn't we just live in Japan? You know with grandpa-'_

_Her father runs his fingers through her blonde locks, 'honey what do you think?' his eyes were looking at her mom, so he is asking her._

'_I could go there by myself, you know, to stay there for good. That's where I want to study, grandpa's there anyway-'_

_Her mother's eyes sparkled with hearts as she nodded her head, 'your dad and I will be having a European cruise for a month celebration of our wedding anniversary-' European cruise? Did she hear that right? Where did they get a big sum of money? They were not really rich! Could it be that they committed a crime for this grand celebration? Oh, no! The pureness and simplicity of life, they're vanishing. And what's worse is her parents were turning into the ways of modern people! She is surprised about that; they have always lived an ordinary life. Is it for real? Her mother waves her hand on her face because she became silent, then she told her the truth. Seriously? She is stunned by their revelations to her. Really?_

_Paris, the city of love. Her smile never faded when she walked down the airport's arrival area. The city has already had an effect on her; it is as if it is telling her that she would find her destiny there. Not that she is hoping, who would like her at her present appearance? With braces and childish outfit? Anyway, she has left the pen on God's mighty hands. She believed that He would be writing the perfect or maybe a beautiful story for her. She is on that state, smiling while staring into space when she tripped on something. It is so careless of her; she glanced if someone saw her. Good thing no one is watching, only her parents saw it who were already at her sides. She laughed on her own clumsiness. They would be in Paris for a week, after that her parents will accompany her to the airport. She would be flying to Japan where she would continue her freshman year! She is so excited for it that she can't even sleep! It is a new beginning for her, like her inspiration; would she ever meet the one destined for her? Enough thinking about it, she should think of the fact that she would meet her grandparents too! Who would've thought that her mother was an heiress? That means that she is an heiress as well! Pinch her, she must've been dreaming. She had enough of her favorite book already! _

_During her one-week stay in Paris she met her parents' friends, Mr. and Mrs. Katase. The couple looked lovely and professional, they were both fashionable in their own way. Her father told her that the two owns their own clothing line so maybe that was the reason to it; they have to look the part. In a dinner, they talked about the grand reunion this year. Reunion? She stopped listening to the adults' conversation and just focused herself on observing the French's culture. It is fun; she is also learning their language by listening to them. Dinner, buffet breakfast the following day, walk on the streets, shopping with her mother, visiting the museums as a family, photo taking at the Eiffel Tower, then visiting her father's gallery. Like her father, she is good in arts. She inherited his talent, she is thankful that her hands can draw that means that she can pursue fashion, interior or architecture. One painting caught her eyes, aside from her mother's beautiful portrait; she couldn't stop looking at the magnificent nature-themed painting before her. She asked her father about it, he told her that it is the only painting he never sold. But why? She knows her father's love story; he is so keen telling it to her a couple of times while giving her pieces of advice about life and love. Could it be that? The painting was related to the person he once loved? She covered her mouth, she isn't mad at the person not that she isn't faithful to her mother. It is just that, even her mother is speaking of her often. Of how loyal and kind the lady is to them, she is a friend of theirs by the way. Would she meet her on their reunion this year? It would be cool to see her come to life, not just the ones they describe through words. _

_Till then, it is the first she thought of when she woke up. It is her last day in Paris; she would certainly miss the place. A bit disappointed that she didn't meet her destiny, but it could wait! Just like what it is written in the book, she must patiently wait! Her dad gave her a Dreamer's Book, just like the one written in the book. She is really close to her dad, he is her best friend. She takes the book and places near her chest, inwardly thanking her father so much. At the airport, her parents were all teary-eyed when they were telling her what to do, giving her guidelines, what to call during emergencies and so on. Gee. She was like a prep-kid, but she liked how they were so concerned about her. She felt loved, 'enough of it. You'll be there too soon, right?' Her parents nodded at her then embraced her, suffocating her. 'I can't breathe,' they freed her then planted a kiss on her hair. Her dad kissed her forehead; she smiled to her parents then waved her hand. A tear trailed down her cheek, 'come on. It's not like we won't see each other again besides I'll be escorted by a representative, right? I'll be fine.' They waited for her to be out-of-sight before they will leave the airport; she knew it or they might even wait for the plane to take-off before her parents will leave. She heaves a sigh, she might be a freshman but she already knows what to do. She is independent after all; she can take care of herself aside from tripping again! She shakes her head, biting her upper lip to hide her embarrassment. Of course, a lot have seen it! Her book fell too so she reached for it, someone took it before she can._

'_T-thank-' her eyes looked up the person who helped her get it, she stands up. Her tongue is tied, how can that be possible? The first thing she noticed about the guy who helped her is his eyes. It has the same color as his silky hair which is fresh and neatly combed down as if he is enrolled in a school enforcing strict haircut rules. Back to his eyes, it isn't looking back at her though, he is busy talking over his phone and searching for something or someone. Her glance landed on his nose, it is perfectly chiseled like a model; his lips were crimson to think that he is a guy. She felt a little envious. And his skin, it is fair, just as she wanted for a guy. Ugh! She must not think about a stranger this way! Could that be considered as a sin? Oh, please. Forgive her then. She swallowed the lump on her throat, how can he be perfect? It is unfair! Totally unfair! The book is already in her hands, she searched for the guy who is already running on the check-in counter leaving her speechless, unable what to do next. It is as if there is an on-going quake inside her. One more thing, he is tall, lean and smells like the ocean. It smelled so manly and soothing. Ocean? Her heart started to beat twice at a time; he is just like the guy on the book! Oh, come on. She is becoming crazy about the book that it is as if the book is turning into life. Not just in anyone's life, but hers! Should she be scared now? She placed the book on top of her chest, near her own heart. Definitely not scared, she is as thrilled as a little girl given a stuff toy for winning a circus' stall games when there's a fiesta._

_A week has passed; her braces were removed and she is surprised of how she looks like now! Also, she has already met her grandparents after so many years. With their power and influence over Japan, she has entered the most prestigious school for high school students! Cheers! From now on, she would be different. Well, she has always been different, right? She shrugged whatever. What she meant is she would still be normal, but this time she would have friends –hopefully! And real friends too, take note of that._

_Her first day in her new school is good compared to her school before, there she felt accepted to some, if not to all of them at the mean time. She is not rushing things anyway, she would be positive about gaining friends – the real ones. Chemistry laboratory. That was where she met her new-found friend. The arrangement of laboratory partners were based on surnames so she wondered why they became partners when her surname starts with A and hers was O. How can that be possible? Her partner answered her query when they sat on their assigned lab-table, she explained to her that she is absent for three days so she isn't there when their professor made the arrangements. Later that day, she joined the Art Club which is an organization for students who were keen to learn, passionate and talented about the world of the arts. The president of the Art Club announced that this coming Friday, they will have a special guest who will judge their work so everyone must prepare and do their best. She will surely do her best; they were told that each week there would be a best portrait which will be posted on the hallway of the CEO's building. It would be an honor for her, not only that, they would also be graded each week and whoever gets the highest score at the end of each month will compete with the other schools._

_Painting doesn't end when you finished polishing, after that you have to explain your piece – your inspiration. It is the most important. The theme for the week is about nature, so she painted what is in the book. Spring Rain. Spring Rain. She recalled something about it; just remove the spring – her father's work! The one she saw in Paris, could it be? It is just a coincidence; she parted her lips then began to explain her piece. 'Tribulations in life are like spring rain, it unexpectedly falls over one's head. It's up to you if you will run through it and face it the way you want since you believe that in every rain comes a beautiful tomorrow promised by the colorful rainbow. Or you will find shelter, comfort because you know it will pass soon – there's no need to run and be hit, let the troubles mind their own. I painted a spring rain because it is a reminder that, the nature's beauty cannot just be seen on what's happening at the moment, but on what comes after that.'_

_One afternoon the following week, she is asked by a classmate if she would be hanging out with them at the karaoke after class. Karaoke? No, not today. She would be at the Art Club to paint a portrait of her new-found friend; she promised her that she would pose as her model for her next subject. 'I'm sorry, we'll be off to the Art Club, maybe next time.' Her eyes watched them leave; they gave her smile before coming out of the class room. Speaking of her subject, where is she? She is just arranging her things awhile ago, where did she go? She dialed her best friend's number, 'hey, where are you? I'll be there.' After clicking the end button she collected her stuff and headed outside the classroom. When she steps out, she notices that there are so many girls outside the Class A's room – what's going on? Where should she walk? She is not really familiar with the school yet, it's the only path she knows. Maybe she just has to walk over that crowd to get to the Culinary Club's laboratory. There she found her, 'you promised you'll be-'_

_Her new-found friend's eyes were carefully measuring the ingredients, 'I'm sorry. I can't, I mean the competition will be in two weeks,' she speaks in a low voice. 'I heard this year's critics would come from other countries and they say there would also be a famous celebrity although I'm not into celebrity but I need to practice my cooking skills. I have to impress them-'_

_Impress them? Of course! 'Well, I know how good you are in cooking – I'm sure you will impress them!'_

_She looked at her, tucked the strands of her long brown hair behind her ear. 'Thanks! You know? You're different Hazumi,'_

_Different? 'Different bad or different good?'_

'_Good. And oh,' she raised the measuring cup in her hand. 'About your painting,' she looks at her wrist watch 'I can't be your subject, I need to-' it is okay, she understood._

_She shakes her head, 'it's okay. I guess I just have to use my imagination-'_

'_I called someone who can be your model.' A foolish smile formed on her lips, 'he'll be there since he owes me a lot. Just-' she reaches for her phone 'wait for him at the Art Club. He'll be there or else I'll kill him. He treated me like we're not-'_

_Him? She would paint a guy? No way. 'But I already have something in mind for this week's theme, I don't need a model anymore. Besides,' she pictured a woman standing on the cliff, looking at the ocean her hair flying with the wind. 'I don't think of painting a guy-'_

_Her new-found friend stopped from what she is doing, 'because you only wanted to paint this guy you barely even know? The one who helped you in the airport? Chances of meeting him out of ten is one, believe me.' Her eyebrows went up and down on her, 'go now. I'll call you tonight.'_

_No one is there when she opened the door; the Art Club's quarter is quiet as if no one has been there before. The tables were neat, the floor looked newly mopped, she even thought of not going in. Okay. Will her model really be there? She places her art materials on the table before sitting; her back is facing the door so she didn't see whoever entered the room. But the person's scent, it is too familiar to her. People could have the same scent, but the person's scent differs from the others because it has his own too. It is the smell of the ocean, fresh and clean – relaxing, as if she wanted to take a nap. For awhile she allowed herself to shut her eyes, when she opened them a guy is already in front of her. She blinked her eyes thrice, with lips lightly parted and breathing slowing down – what is happening to her? Could she be dreaming of seeing the guy she wanted to meet again? No, it couldn't be a dream because the guy is changing his expressions. From questioning, calm, annoyed to blank. The guy speaks, her heart races – he is too real._

'_Will you just stare at me all day?' Oh, gee. Could she be staring at him for a long time? It is so embarrassing! He might think that she is retarded._

_How to get away, get back – right. 'I was just examining your features,' that sounded so awkward. 'For my painting,' good thing she didn't stutter. He looked convinced though, she sighs._

_His composed figure stayed, his eyes looked at hers 'shall we start?' Start? That fast? Was he in a rush? Without introductions? Just straight into business, of course! He sat in the middle, where subject sits._

_She nodded and forced a smile, why does she feel uncollected? Where should she start? Of course, outlining! His scent is making her feel enslaved, what must she do? 'Look at me,' she felt awkward with it. She might not be able to paint him, 'look at the door instead.' Better. 'Thank you.' After half an hour, she finished her piece. He stood up and massaged his neck and arms; she bowed to him 'thanks.'_

_He went near her, 'may I take a look?'_

_Look? At what? Her work? 'No, I mean not yet.' He shrugged then his eyes were fixed on the table, where could he be looking? At her mess? She bit her lower lip, collected her materials and placed them all inside her A.C bag. She is a bit shaky that her favorite book fell; the guy picked it for her. He looked at it closely then turned it to the first page, she grabbed it from him. 'Thank you.' In a second she is all set, 'got to go! Bye!'_

_She thought of him the whole night, could it really be him? He has the same eyes, the same color of hair, nose, frame and scent! It is the same guy she saw at the airport! Could he be her destiny? But then, who is he to her new-found friend? Could he be her boyfriend? Someone who likes her or guy best friend? Then there is no chance for them, if that's the case. _

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Rei 39 and Aya 39**_

_**Yume 16, The Famous**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Aren't you the daughter of Rei and Aya? Aren't you the sister of Otohata-kun? It is their entire fault that she is famous, not that she didn't like it. It is just unfair, because she really didn't have a title for herself. Like, it should be aren't you the girl who won the first place on the middle school's cooking competition? Or maybe aren't you the next Beauty Queen? Not to brag, but she has everything in her, the beauty, brain, and virtues. Why couldn't she be? She is the daughter of two perfect human beings! It is expected of her!_

_It is hard to be famous; everyone's eyes will be on you so you have to think first before you do something. Her parents were kind to her; they didn't impose strict rules upon her and to her twin brother. Yes, you heard that right. She has a twin brother, which she didn't really like. They didn't get along; she didn't know why she is pissed on him. No, of course she knows why! Maybe because in the past, all of her friends were in love with him that they just wanted to be friends with her because they wanted to get close to her twin brother, they wanted to use her as their bridge! Well, forget it. Since then, she didn't want to be attached to her twin brother. She didn't want them to know that they were twins, it is not impossible since they don't look alike. Her twin brother looked like her father except for the eyes, and her? During her younger years, everyone thought she looked like her father but now? Well, she looked liked her mother, except for the hair. She got her father's brown locks. _

'_Where have you been? Fishing for French girls?' She asks when her twin brother arrived, he probably went buying some stuff and to think that the plane should be about to board already._

_He places his phone inside his pocket, 'no. Unlike you I bought something for mom and dad.'_

_Oh, snap. How can she forget about them? 'That's because, I-'_

_He shakes his head on her, 'save it. You really are forgetful, to think that you're just a freshman. I wouldn't be surprised if one day-'_

_One day you will also forget your name and you will be lost, that is what's next on his statement. She hears that all the time. 'I told you to eat memory enhancers, blah blah blah. Can we just go?' Unlike her twin brother, she is not that smart. Okay, she is not really smart. She just studies thrice as a normal student does so she could get the highest grades. And congratulations to her, it pays off all the time. Still, it is unfair because her twin brother didn't need to study, he is a genius! She sticks her tongue out on him, 'I should've just left you. I will tell mother what you did here in Pari-'_

_His eyes widened, 'don't tell her that.'_

_She thinks for awhile, as if showing her brother that she will think about it. Oh, yes she won't in one condition, 'mom will surely be disheartened if she'll know-' but really she is not serious about telling it to their mom, she is just testing and teasing him. 'Anyway, honestly? Let's go.'_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Rei 39 and Aya 39**_

_**Gen Jitsu 16, The Perfect**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_If not because of his mother, he won't be able to understand girls. They're so different to male species, a million light years different actually! He doesn't know why there are girls who are loud and there are those silent and plain weird! One of the reasons why he is distant to girls except to his mother and relatives – of course. It is difficult to communicate with girls especially when they just gush over you like you were some kind of an idol, but he isn't. He doesn't think that he is a celebrity, even though his parents were both good-looking and famous in the past – what does it has to do with him? This generation is different from the old ones, he meant the previous generation. And why does everyone describes him as perfect? He has his own flaws, but whenever he would go out – everyone's eyes were on him like he is a walking greek god which he didn't like. All he wanted is to live a normal life; he didn't want to have a title specifically the title 'Mr. Perfect' for he is not. Nobody's perfect!_

'_I'll just go to the restroom-' his twin carries her luggage while scrolling down on her phone. Her eyes look up at him with annoyance. 'Shall we meet at the boarding area then?'_

'_Okay.' His eyes move from his twin to find the restroom, it is not that far why don't he just wait for her? While waiting for his twin, someone walks up. It is the lady he met yesterday. The lady waves her hand, leaves her things to the lady beside her to meet him._

'_H-hey, it's so nice to see you here. I didn't really get your name-'_

'_I'm sorry I was in a rush yesterday-' why is he explaining?_

'_It's okay. I'm Kira, I hope you enjoyed your stay here in Paris-'_

_Honestly, he did. It is a very beautiful place. 'Yeah-'_

'_So, you are?' Her smile reaches her eyes._

'_Gen Jitsu-' he extends his hand on her, she gladly accepted it._

'_Nice to meet you Gen Jitsu-' she leans in to give him a friendly kiss on the cheek._

_He looked at the signboard then glances at the lady named Kira, he didn't expect that the lady will give him a kiss. It is just surprising that it landed on his lips! It is his first kiss! From afar, he sees his twin covering her mouth while shaking her head. Still shocked, he didn't know what to say. The lady is shocked too, he observed her features._

_She bows her head, obviously embarrassed of what she did. 'I didn't mean to-'_

'_It's unintentional right?' Scratching his head, he bids his goodbye then walks away. What just happened? Walking to the restroom, he looked at himself on the mirror. How can his kiss be stolen by a total stranger? After checking in for his flight, he walks to the immigration and finds some goodies for his parents. While thinking of what happened he lost track of the time. Jeez! He must run now or he would not be able to arrive on the boarding time!_

'_Where have you been? Fishing for French girls?'_

_Fishing for French girls? She misunderstood what she saw! He places his phone inside his pocket, 'no. Unlike you I bought something for mom and dad.'_

'_That's because, I-'_

_He shakes his head on her, 'save it. You really are forgetful, to think that you're just a freshman. I wouldn't be surprised if one day you will also forget your name and you will be lost I told you to eat memory enhancers, are you listening young lady?' His twin is not listening, obviously._

'_Can we just go? I should've just left you. I will tell mother what you did here in Pari-'_

_His eyes widened, 'don't tell her that.'_

_She thinks for awhile, as if showing her brother that she will think about it. Oh, yes she won't in one condition, 'mom will surely be disheartened if she'll know-' but really she is not serious about telling it to their mom, she is just testing and teasing him. 'Anyway, honestly? Let's go.'_

_A week after, when he walks down the stairs his twin rolls her eyes on him. It is her usual act every morning, why can't they be good with each other? Why do they always have this small fight like they were not a twin at all? 'What?'_

'_Remember what happened in Paris-' _

_Paris? How can he forget that?_

_His expressive brown eyes widen, 'h-hey I thought we talke-'_

_She raises her hands on him as if to stop him from speaking. 'Relax, I won't tell mom in one condition-'_

_His head bows then he walks over the dining area. 'I've got to eat-'_

_She follows him. 'I need to practice my skills for the competition so would you please be the subject for my friend? She needed a model for the Art-'_

_Please? Did he hear her say that word? Model? 'No,' he shakes his head in a manner of not stopping and not interested. 'I can't-' their parents walk down the stairs to the dining area, gives them kisses then smiles at the two of them._

_Their mother kisses their father on his lips, what a scene! They are just too sweet, they are always to sweet as if they just got married yesterday! 'Could we just eat?' He joked._

'_After class, Art Club-' she reminds him, glances at their mom then glares at him._

_What is he supposed to do? It is not something that he likes to do, pose for a model? Come on, could he just go outside? Play sports? Or maybe write and read in the library?_

_After class, he walks outside the room. As usual, girls were outside to stare at him which is annoying. It is not cool! Why do they have to be so fanatic to him? What did they see on him anyway? A girl passed in front him, ignoring all the girls and him. She is so focused on where she is heading, who is that?_

_His phone rings, he is sure it is a call from his twin telling him about what she asked for him this morning. Like he has a choice right?_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**. **_

_**Kazuki 39 1/2 and Amie 39 1/4**_

_**Kazuki 23, The Celebrity**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Photo shoots, commercials, interviews and guest on shows – he is just too tired on them. Could he just take a break from it? Or perhaps leave them for good? In the past or even in the present time he is very famous everywhere he goes. How can he not when his parents both came from a rich family, own resorts, cruise, and clothing line?_

_In his preparatory, he has been known as the class genius. In middle school, he is called the school's role model. In high school, he has been the top student and the super star. In college, he has been a total celebrity to all ages. It might be a dream come true, but it isn't. Not to him, he just wants to be normal – period. And that is his plan, to live his life as a normal human being would do. After taking up a four-year course, he would pursue medicine! He just wants to change the title The Celebrity to The Doctor, yes – he would want to be called Dr. Kazuki Katase. Also, he would continue being a food critic for he loves food so much!_

_His mother visits him one day on his apartment in Paris. 'Hey mom-' he gives him a kiss. 'I missed you-'_

_Amie pouts her lips on her son. 'Oh, really? Then why haven't I seen you in a while?'_

_It's because he has been busy. 'You know why-' he is arranging his documents for he wants to take med-school in Japan._

'_Would you really want to be a doctor? Is it because you were inspired by your grandfather?'_

_Grandpa? Yes, he was one of the reasons. His grandfather died when he was ten, they said was a miracle because when he was two years old his grandfather was given only a few days to live but he lived more than days, in fact years! 'Yes-'_

_Amie embraces her son. 'I'm so proud of you-'_

_Want to know the other reason? It is something personal though, he wants to see his first real love. Well, you see he has been with a couple of girls in the past but among those girls he has just found one real. How is she now? They met when he was still on his junior year in college, and she was on her freshman year in high school. You heard that right; he is five years ahead of her. They've been together for one year, after his graduation when he left for Paris they decided to call the relationship off._

'_Your dad and I would be going to Japan as well, you know for the grand reunion.'_

_He nods his head. 'I see.'_

'_You have to join us, it would just take two days or three –uh it depends-'_

_Grand reunion? What does it have to do with him? 'No, I think I'll pass-'_

_Pass? Did she hear that right? 'Honey, you have to be there-'_

'_What for?' It is a reunion of their generation, her friends – why does he have to be there? 'I'm sure it's a class reunion, or something like that so what does it have to do with me-'_

'_Oh,' his mother shakes her head. 'It has something to do with you of course, we couldn't have been this happy if it weren't because of my friends. You see, whatever we have right now? It's because of someone-'_

_Yes. He has heard of that story quite often, about the lady called The Dreamer. 'What will I do on that any-'_

'_Just you know, relax-um we'll be on our private beach resort and-uh the whole place is renovated-uh you'll love it-um I'm sure! Come on-' she encourages her son._

'_I don't know-' really? But seeing his mother with pleading eyes? 'Okay.'_

'_Yes!' His mother's smile is something different, like something behind is in._

_Shrugging, he reaches for the family picture on his table. 'How's Kira?' He is talking about his sister._

'_As usual, if not shopping she's in the house partying-'_

'_Partying?' He shakes his head._

'_Come on, she's already eighteen. It's okay-'_

_Okay? His parents give her sister a lot of freedom as if he is the parent to her. 'Eighteen? Turning eighteen, you mean. No, it's not. Are there boys? I have to meet them first mom-'_

'_Hmm. Y-yeah, there are but-'_

_But what? 'Mom-' he lightly touches his forehead. 'They're boys, boysare still boys-'_

'_Why are you so strict with your sister-'_

_Strict? 'I am just concerned-'_

'_Oh,' as if she remembers something 'Kira wants to study in Japan. That way you could check on her you know-'_

'_Good-'_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Kazuki 39 1/2 and Amie 39 1/4**_

_**Kira 17 turning 18, The Law Breaker and New Girl**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Don't go alone. Always tell us where you were off to. She felt like a little girl! Come on, she's turning eighteen! She must be living without boundaries now! Reaching her phone, she founds missed calls and texts from her brother. She doesn't know whether she must be happy or suffocated that her brother is super strict on her. He is like a parent to her; maybe she must find a wife for him just so he would stop being a father and mother to her! Right! What a great idea!_

_She is thinking about her brother when someone catches her eyes. The guy walks in on the shop, perhaps to buy an artwork. When his eyes land on her, he questions her. 'Miss, how much is this? Oh, wait do you speak English?'_

_What? Did he really just mistake her as a salesperson? Seriously? Wait. And of course, she could speak and understand English! Is he insulting her? If only he is not cute, she would definitely be pissed right now! 'I'm sorry but I'm not the-'_

'_Oh,' he shakes his head in a manner that makes her jaw drop. 'I'm sorry I didn't mean-I didn't please don't be offended-'_

'_You love art? Um painting-so-uh you must be an artist-'_

'_I don't paint, but I'm an aesthete. I appreciate beautiful things, like this-' he points on the frames with beautiful sketches. 'I admire people who make their art known and who is good at it-'_

_Good at it? How she wanted to enter an art school! 'I do too. I mean, I love art-'_

'_Cool-' he walks to the counter with a small frame with him. 'I like this-'_

_Rain? 'Why?'_

'_I just love rain. I don't know-' they smiled at each other._

'_So, do you live here in Paris?'_

_He shakes his head. 'No, actually I'll be leaving tomorrow.'_

'_You're a tourist then-'_

'_Y-yeah.' After his purchase, he left the shop. Would she see him again? The next day, on her way to the check-in counter she could not believe her eyes. Is that really him? Oh, she would not let the moment pass. She must get his name! She left her personal maid then walks her way to meet the guy. 'H-hey, it's so nice to see you here. I didn't really get your name-'_

'_I'm sorry I was in a rush yesterday-'_

_Yes, he was in a rush like he didn't want to be around her. 'It's okay. I'm Kira, I hope you enjoyed your stay here in Paris-'_

'_Yeah-'_

_Yeah? Is that all he can say? She smiles at him. 'So, you are?' _

'_Gen Jitsu-' he extends his hand on her, she gladly accepted it._

'_Nice to meet you Gen Jitsu-' she guesses it's not that bad to give him a friendly kiss right? Like a kiss on the cheek? Slowly, she leans on him when he looks on his side. She thinks her lips would meet his cheek, but it didn't. Instead, it lands on the guy's his own lips! How shocking and awkward is that?_

_She bows her head, looking at the floor. Would it just open up for her, swallow her from her embarrassing act? 'I didn't mean to-'_

'_It's unintentional right?' Scratching his head, he bids his goodbye then walks away._

_Unintentional? Yes, it is unintentional. She knows she is flushed right now. So, that's how first kiss tasted? Gently, she touches the lips which were throbbing a bit. _

'_I won't speak of this to your brother-'_

_Brother? Oh, snap! She is so dead! Really dead! She slaps her forehead while breathing in and out._

'_H-hello? Y-yes, I just arrived here in Tokyo-um I'm fine-uh you don't have to worry about me-yeah-bye' she slid the phone's screen to end the call. _

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Yamato and Miyu 39**_

_**Taiyo 18 1/2, The Law Enforcer**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

'_I'm telling you, I didn't start the fight-' the boy rubs his chin then looks at the he fought with earlier. _

_Really? It's the same line, everyone caught says that. 'No use of explaining, your parents must walk in here. We'll wait for them, you're still a minor-' the boy uttered a curse. 'Stop that, no cursing on our headquarter please?' How can young people just speak of curses like it is a common thing to do? Is it common?_

_He is not an officer yet, he is just volunteering on his father's office to do justice, make amends between different sides, hear people's complaints, eliminate crime rates, enforce laws, and remind students about rules but he will pursue being an officer. He wants to be like his father, besides it is in his blood. He came from a family of cops and he would not let anyone cut that._

_On his way home, he saw that the streets were not filled with young people. It is a nice view, while walking with relief he notices a lady who crosses the street on red light! What is she up to? She is causing traffic! Good thing, she is not crossing the main road because she might be dead right now! He won't let her pass!_

_Someone is chasing after her, he guesses it might be her friend or aunt or just relative. She doesn't looks up on him when she passes by on him, like he doesn't exist as if he is not a police officer. Well, he is not an officer yet but he is known all over Tokyo! How can she not know him and not be scared of him? 'Excuse me?' The lady went on with her walk, amazed with the stores while the lady who is chasing her keeps on taking pictures of her. What is going on? Is she crazy? Are they crazy?_

'_Do I look good there?' The lady checks her shot then pouts her cherry lips. 'No, no-I-um one more' she poses like a child._

_He notices that the lady is attracting attention, but it's not the point! She is blocking the way! 'Excuse me?'_

_As if annoyed at him, she finally looks up at him. '.'_

'_You're blocking the way-'_

'_Blocking the way? I don't think so, the people could still walk.' The lady ignores him and continues with her photo shoot. 'Take a picture of me right here-' she walks on the pedestrian lane._

_What? The lights would turn red in a couple of seconds, in a swift manner before she could even be hit by a vehicle he pulled her away from the road that they fell on the sidewalk._

_In dismay, she abruptly stands up. 'What's your problem? Are you trying to make an impression on me? Do you like me?'_

_What? 'Excuse me?'_

'_Is that all you say? Excuse me-'_

'_I'm a police officer-' well not yet, but he has a badge that he is part of the police team! He shows it to her. 'See? So,' he defends himself. 'I'm not trying to make an impression young lady but you have committed three violations-'_

'_Violations?' Her face becomes pale. 'Okay, what grounds?'_

'_Walking when the light is red twice, and blocking the way-'_

'_Is that a violation-'_

'_Are you going to just oppose, I believe you should be apologizing now-'_

_The lady laughs in a mocking way. 'Apologize? Why did I commit a crime? Did I kill someone?'_

'_How old are you?'_

'_Seventeen um eighteen this-'_

'_Seventeen?' He laughs. 'You're a minor, do you know that we enforce strict rules on minor? Come with me to the police station.' At the police station, 'I can't believe kids these days-'_

'_Kids? I am a kid? Excuse me? Huh, I told you my parents are not here yet-'_

'_Could you just be silent for awhile?'_

'_Silent? You're the one who's talking blah-blah-blah.' What? She is really annoying him! She is trying his patience, what must he do? 'My personal nanny is with me, you should just set me free. I won't do it again-'_

_Won't do it again? He doubts that. After an hour the lady, together with her nanny fell asleep. He wakes them up, 'since you're telling the truth you can go now. I'll drive you home-'_

'_N-no, as if I don't know you just want to know where I live-'_

_What? What planet did she come from?_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Yamato and Miyu 39**_

_**Miwa 14, The Advocate (Part of the new Junior Detective Squad)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Notebooks? Check! Pens? Check! Uniforms? Check! All done! The Junior Detective Squad is ready to clean the outskirts of Shibuya! She walks down the stairs then hands her letter to her mom who is sitting on the floor, creating her lesson plan. 'What do you think?' After reading the letter, she hands it back to her. 'You think dad will approve of it? Come on-'_

_Miyu shakes her head. 'I don't know. Why don't you just wait for him?'_

_Wait for him? Okay, she would do that. The letter she wrote is about the permission to get three badges for the Junior Detective Squad to make their team official. She hears a sound coming from the outside, it probably is her dad! Her dad walks in, her mom kisses his lips with so much love. When he looks her way, he walks over and gave her a kiss on her forehead. 'What is it dear?'_

_Miyu answers. 'She wrote you a letter-'_

'_A love letter for me? That is just-'_

_Miyu smiles then shakes her head._

_He reaches for the letter then scratches his head after. 'You're asking for a badge?'_

_Miwa nods her head. 'Yeah so that our team would really be junior cops-'_

'_Even without a badge you could do justice right? You know like-'_

'_But we want a badge-' when her father disagreed she walks inside her room. Maybe her father is right, they don't need a badge. Even without it, they could be the Junior Detective Squad! Reaching for her phone, she dials her cousin's number. 'Hello? Oh, we don't have a badge but I got all we need! I already received the uniforms! I'll bring them tomorrow!'_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Tatsuki 39 and Ran 39**_

_**Kisa 18, The Super Gal**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Her mom Ran, used to be the Super Gal of Shibuya. Now the title is on her head, she is the official Gal of Shibuya - probably the most popular among the guys and the next it-girl. Others say that she became popular because of Kazuki Katase, when they got together as a couple. That is not true! She is popular even before that! It has been a year, since they call it quits. How is he now? She doesn't know. Did she really love him? Maybe she did. What she just didn't love back then was how they became the talk of town and their relationship has always been on the headlines. There was no privacy, it made her feel unhappy._

_Now, does she feel happy without him? She is uncertain, maybe is she sees him she'll know. Anyway, she doesn't need a man – she is a strong gal! She can live on her own, she is happy with her friends and family – they were all she needed._

_Arriving on their house, she smiles then reaches for her keys. She twists the knob, places her bag down the lounge. She smells the food coming from the dining area, her mother may not be a good cook but she still tries to cook for them. When she sees them in the dining area, she smiles then gives her parents a kiss. 'I'm sorry I'm late for dinner-' she sits beside Sei. 'Is this still about the badge? Is that the topic Sei? I can't believe you-'_

'_Oh, that's because you don't want it-'_

_Don't want it? 'Don't want it? I'm like mom, I don't need a badge. During mom's time, she didn't need a badge. I'm a Super Gal after all, right mom?'_

_Ran nods her head. 'Yes, but sooner you have to go with your cousin Taiyo to be an official cop-' she is right about that._

_Sei rolls his eyes. 'I wonder if she really wants to be a cop, look at her. She wears girly things-stuffs-um'_

_Kisa ignores her brother. 'Itadakimasu!' It's a usual thing in the house, the simple exchange of words but even though she fights with her younger brothers often she wouldn't replace her family with others. She loves being with them, it's the kind of family she would want to be with for the rest of her life. _

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Tatsuki 39 and Ran 39**_

_**Akira 14, The Interrogator (Part of the new Junior Detective Squad)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Miwa didn't persuade her dad, he must try what he can on asking his mom instead. What must he do to get them badges? First, he cleans the house as fast as he can then prepared a dessert. When his parents arrive together, he gave him a smile as if needed something from them._

_Ran narrows her eyes. 'I'm smelling something fishy right here-'_

_Tatsuki nods his head then walks over to his son. 'What does our son need?'_

_Ran raises his eyebrows. 'Come on, spill it kid-'_

'_Mom,' he sighs 'I need three badges for our Junior Detective Squad!'_

'_Well, you know fully well I can't-'_

'_I prepared your favorite dessert-'_

_Ran rushes over to the dining area. 'Oh, really-uh you're telling the truth! Thank you Akira!'_

_Akira follows her mother. 'Mom, please-'_

_Ran pouts her lips then starts to eat the dessert in one-eating. 'I don't know. I'll try my best to ask your uncle about that because he is the chief not me-' she caresses her son's face. 'I'll do my best. Thanks for this, I love it!'_

'_Thank you mom!' Akira embraces his mom._

_Ran looks at her husband, Tatsuki asks if it tastes good. She shakes her head, then gestured a thumbs-down._

_Tatsuki crosses his arms. 'What?'_

_Ran crinkles her nose. 'Just kidding-'_

_Akira frees himself. 'What are you two talking? H-hey, the corners of my eyes saw what you did-'_

_Ran widens her eyes. 'What?'_

'_Are you two talking about my dessert? You said, you're kidding mom. Were you just talking about how my dessert tasted?'_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Tatsuki 39 and Ran 39**_

_**Sei 12, The Fighter (Part of the new Junior Detective Squad)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_What? They didn't get badges? At the dining area, he complains about it to his mom. 'Mom, you should give us the badges-'_

_Akira agrees with his younger brother. 'Right-'_

_Ran looks at her husband then smiles. 'We talked about it earlier, right Akira?'_

_Sei shakes his head. 'That's between you and Akira, this is different. You and me, this is our talk-'_

_Tatsuki can only shake his head then eat. 'Hmm.'_

'_Mom,' Sei pointed the chopsticks on his mom. 'We will help you on this district's crime rates you know, we're the Junior Detectives after all. If grandpa's here, he would definitely agree with us, he would even be proud. I would surely call him, if you can't give us the badges then I will find a way to have them-'_

_The door opens; it probably is their sister Kisa. True enough, it is her. She walks to the dining area, gives a kiss to mom and dad. 'I'm sorry I'm late for dinner-' she sits beside Sei. 'Is this still about the badge? Is that the topic Sei? I can't believe you-'_

_Believe him? 'Oh, that's because you don't want it-'_

'_Don't want it? I'm like mom, I don't need a badge. During mom's time, she didn't need a badge. I'm a Super Gal after all, right mom?'_

_Ran nods her head. 'Yes, but sooner you have to go with your cousin Taiyo to be an official cop-'_

_Sei rolls his eyes. 'I wonder if she really wants to be a cop, look at her. She wears girly things-stuffs-um'_

_Kisa ignores her brother. 'Itadakimasu!'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>__As you can see, Yamato doesn't have an age here that's because I don't know how old he is! I'm so sorry! By the way, about the age of the characters? Do you remember how old Aya and the others were when they entered high school? I'm not sure but in manga/anime, correct me if I'm wrong, they were 16 in their freshman year? If so, I was wrong in my story because I based my story in my country's education system! I'm so sorry! So, in my story Aya and the others entered high school when they were 13!_

Now, about the real characters' kids they would enter high school on their sixteenth year! Okay? I hope you're not confused. If you're confused, just ignore the age.

_Among the Next in Line, who do you like the best? Which character would you like to know more about?_

_**Up Next: **__Grand Reunion_


End file.
